Reformatorio Shinsekawa
by SnakeJafar
Summary: Todo un año de problemas y malas notas hacen que Zoro sea enviado por su padre a pasar el verano a Shinsekawa, una especie de reformatorio para jóvenes problemáticos y el peor lugar donde puede acabar un adolescente. Allí sin embargo conocerá a otros chicos como él, y puede que aprenda alguna valiosa lección. Fic inspirado en "Reformatorio Shinsekai", de carbonaraspaghetti. LEMMON.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, para este fic me inspiré en uno bastante exitoso y muy bueno escrito por carbonaraspaghetti, Reformatorio Shinsekai, de lo que le ocurriría a los protagonistas de One Piece si vivieran en el mundo real y estuvieran en un reformatorio. A partir de ahí (y con su permiso claro) yo he desarrollado mi propia historia. Espero que os guste, y dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, es muy importante para mí ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

La vida no es justa ¿verdad? Al menos, eso es lo que opinamos la mayoría de nosotros. Si se le pregunta por la calle a cualquier persona si es feliz con su vida, lo más probable es que diga que no (siempre que sea sincera). Quizás les gustaría que su trabajo fuese otro, o que su familia fuese menos desagradable, o simplemente dirían que les gustaría tener otro color de pelo, o de ojos. Si por el contrario dijeran que si, lo más probable es que estuvieran mintiendo, o que si lo pensaran con más profundidad, se dieran cuenta de que no es así.

Para Roronoa Zoro, la vida no era nada justa. De hecho, para él la vida era una mierda. Una auténtica basura.

Mientras observaba distraido resbalar las gotas por el cristal de la ventana del coche, con las que en otro tiempo hubiera hecho carreras por ver cual se deslizaba primera hasta abajo, reflexionaba acerca de lo asqueroso de su existencia.

Era cierto, había pegado a ese chico ¿y qué? Tampoco era un crímen. Se lo merecía, y encima él había salido aún peor parado. Y había suspendido seis asignaturas de ocho posibles. ¡Claro que tendría que haber estudiado más! Pero había estado centrado en otras cosas. Él tenía sus sueños, sus ambiciones. Le fastidiaba mucho que su viejo no pudiera entenderlo.

El señor Roronoa miro con agresividad a su hijo desde el cristal del retrovisor. No habían mediado palabra desde el inicio del viaje. Casi dos horas ya. A Zoro no le importaba demasiado. Nunca se había entendido con su padre, y después de lo ocurrido en aquel año, no esperaba para nada que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran.

Sin embargo, el señor Roronoa habló, con una voz fría y ronca, como si le costase mucho articular las palabras.

-Estamos llegando-informó , secamente.

Zoro prefirió no contestar. Permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué le habría tocado alguien como él por padre? Era insufrible. Un hombre serio, que vivía solo para su trabajo y sus propios intereses. Poco le importaba Zoro, y menos aún su madre, que se había ido de casa tiempo atrás.

-Espero que esto te ayude a sentar cabeza de una maldita vez, y cuando te recoja seas una persona madura y decente-Zoro no esperaba que su padre fuese a decirle nada más. Aquel comentario, sin embargo, le encendió.

-No creo que vaya a poder decepcionarte mucho más-dijo, con resentimiento.

-No, yo tampoco-corroboró su padre, que seguía impasible-has tocado fondo este año. Te va a venir bien estar lejos de casa.

Zoro respiró hondo. Sabía a donde iba a llevarle todo aquello...

-Claro que me va a venir bien. No puedo soportar más tu egoísmo. Mejor estar jodido en un reformatorio que en casa, contigo.

Sabía que le había enfadado. Pero total ¿importaba algo ya?

-¿Sabes? Cuando yo tenía tu edad, estudiaba mucho para sacar muy buenas notas, y mis padres estaban impresionados conmigo. Aprovechaba lo que tenia.

-No me vengas ahora con el rollo de tus padres, a los que ahora no hablas. Búscate otro cuento para marear, si te apetece.

Notó que su padre se movía un poco. Le había enfadado.

-Eres un imbécil niño, como lo era tu madre. No me extraña que...

-No hables de mamá como si estuviera muerta-le interrumpió Zoro.

-HABLARE CÓMO ME DE LA GANA-gritó su padre. Zoro se calló. Se había enfrentado a tipos duros y matones, pero los gritos de su padre aún le hacían enmudecer.

El señor Roronoa desató por fin toda su rabia sobre su hijo.

-He podido entender algunas cosas: que te gustase esa estupidez de las espadas, que te costara enterarte en clase, o que tuvieras problemas con tus compañeros. Al principio era tolerable. Pero tienes ya edad suficiente para responsabilizarte de tu vida y ser alguien de provecho. No vas a volver a ese instituto el año que viene...

-Mejor-le interrumpió Zoro con desdén.

-Pero no voy a permitir que te eches a perder tan fácilmente. Te vas a pasar el verano en este colegio, y te aseguro que cuando vuelvas serás otro nuevo.

Zoro notó crecer la desesperanza en su interior.

-No es un colegio... ¡Es una cárcel!-no pudo evitar un deje de lamento en su voz al decirlo.

Su padre no respondió.

Siguieron avanzando por aquellas interminables colinas, mientras su coche era azotado por la lluvia. El señor Roronoa había puesto rock en la radio, y Zoro escuchaba entretenido "I'll be with yo again", de U2, con un ritmo muy apropiado para aquel deprimente momento. Le encantaba el rock. La música en general. Esa era una de las pocas cosas en común que compartía con su padre. Alguna vez, entre los pocos recuerdos alegres que Zoro tenía con él, habían estado hablando de música y de bandas de rock.

En una curva, el coche dio una sacudida. A Zoro no le hubiera extrañado que el Galápago (como cruelmente lo llamaba) se hubiera desmontado en ese instante. Era otra de las "virtudes" de su padre: no cambiar nada hasta que no pudiera usarse. Zoro estaba seguro de que hasta que el viejo coche no reventase, no lo cambiaría.

-Ahí-su padre no necesitó decir nada más para que Zoro lo entendiera.

El señor Roronoa señalaba un enorme edificio en lo alto de una montaña. Tenia cuatro plantas, y muchas ventanas, aunque todas ellas selladas con barrotes, cosa en la que Zoro reparó enseguida. Si quería escaparse, no lo iba a tener fácil. El edificio era gris, y el agua de la lluvia caía en cascada por el alero del tejado, dándole un aspecto triste, a la vez que amenazador.

-Abajo-dijo el señor Roronoa secamente-te recogeré en septiembre.

Zoro lanzó una ojeada al lúgubre edificio. Fuera hacia frío, y llovía. En el Galápago estaba caliente y confortable. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, no quería dejar a su padre.

Él era un chico orgulloso, y cuando se enfadaba podía ser muy tozudo, sobretodo con él, pero aquella vez, sentía en su corazón la necesidad de arreglar las cosas.

-Y-yo... siento haber sido tan imbécil.

Sintió que su rostro enrojecia un poco. No era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos, y menos disculpándose. Era un chico directo.

-Sí, lo has sido-su padre le fulminó con la mirada-pero eso ya no importa.

Zoro miró a su padre esperanzado.

-Porque ahora te vas a quedar aquí, jodido, como dijiste, y así aprenderás la lección. Espero no tener que saber nada de ti hasta que te recoja.

Zoro agachó la cabeza, y sintió como la rabia volvía a bullir en su interior. No respondió, pero abrió la puerta del coche de una patada, haciendo que este chirriase de nuevo, y luego abrió con brusquedad su maletero, recogió sus cosas y se alejó, presuroso, mientras la lluvia le golpeaba el rostro con fuerza.

No le dijo nada más a su padre, pero prefirió no hacerlo, porque probablemente hubieran discutido de nuevo. Él no le entendía. Y desde luego no le quería. ¡Menudo gilipollas!

En el Galápago, el señor Roronoa suspiró viendo a su hijo alejarse. Se sentía mal por él, y también por no haber sido capaz de disculparse.

"Cuando salga-se dijo a si mismo-habrá cambiado. Estoy seguro" Pero algo en su interior le hacía dudar. ¿Lo estaba mandando al lugar correcto, en aquella especie de prisión de menores? ¿Qué habría dicho su madre de aquello?

Sumido en aquellos pensamientos, el señor Roronoa dio la vuelta en su coche y se alejó, mirando una última vez atrás, para ver a su hijo acercarse al colegio.

En la entrada, un portón enorme con varias cerraduras, Zoro leyó una placa algo vieja en la que rezaba " Colegio Shinsekawa: Reformatorio especial para jóvenes inadaptados o con un indebido comportamiento".

Lo releyó varias veces, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

-¿Indebido comportamiento? Vaya mierda-musitó.

Y sintiendo que el mundo entero le daba la espalda, que la vida se cagaba en él, pulsó el interruptor de la entrada, y suplicó en su interior que nadie contestase.

...


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Al principio, no pareció haber respuesta, y Zoro tuvo el salvaje impulso de echar a correr y alejarse lo máximo posible de aquel lugar.

Pero unos segundos después, alguien le observó por la mirilla y comenzó a descorrer los cerrojos. Zoro se percató de que había cámaras en la entrada, y en algunas de las ventanas de los pisos superiores.

La puerta se abrió, y un hombre de aspecto sucio y greñoso se encontró cara a cara con Zoro.

Tenia el pelo teñido de azul, recogido en una coleta, y la nariz de color rojizo. Iba mal afeitado, y llevaba un uniforme con su nombre escrito.

-"Buggy"-leyó Zoro en voz baja.

El emitió un gruñido de desdén.

-¿Nombre?-le espetó.

-Zoro. Roronoa Zoro-respondió él, algo descolocado.

Buggy lo buscó en un cuaderno con la marca del colegio: una mano sujetando con fuerza una regla. Cuando por fin lo encontró, le pidió su documentación.

-Me estoy mojando-dijo Zoro enfadado, mientras Buggy revisaba su carnet de identidad.

-Me importa un bledo-respondió con desprecio. Después de revisar con una lentitud exasperante que todo estuviese en regla, le hizo entrar.

Buggy le llevó hasta su despacho, un cuartucho lúgubre con olor a tabaco, donde había una mesa de trabajo llena de objetos requisados. Zoro vio entre otras cosas móviles, revistas con contenido nada apto para menores y también varias navajas, algunas manchadas con sangre.

-Eres el 246-dijo Buggy, sacando de una cotrosa máquina un papelito marcado con el número y dándoselo-tienes que guardar esto, por si te lo piden.

-¿Y si lo pierdo?-preguntó Zoro, algo desafiante.

-Te partiré las narices-respondió Buggy, sin alterarse.

Zoro le iba a responder algo a Buggy acerca de su narizota, pero pensó que era muy pronto para meterse en líos.

-Lárgate ya-dijo, mientras apartaba los objetos requisados de su mesa.

-¿Y mi habitación? -insistió Zoro.

-Busca en la entrada-gruñó Buggy, mientras abría una de las revistas no aptas.

Zoro prefirió no insistir, y salió de allí asqueado. Si ese era el conserje, no quería ni imaginar al resto del personal. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a su padre mandarlo allí? Ni siquiera se debía de haber molestado en enterarse de como era el sitio.

Pero lo primero era lo primero: la habitación.

En el vestíbulo de la entrada, al lado del "despacho" de Buggy, había un panel con los números de los alumnos y su habitación correspondiente. Zoro buscó la suya.

-246... 246...-repetía mientras buscaba entre todos los números.

Se dio cuenta de que unas chicas le miraban y reían discretamente. Llevaban ropa muy ligera, y una de ellas tenía el pelo teñido de rosa. No eran especialmente guapas, pero no tenían un mal cuerpo.

Zoro notó cierto calor en su interior. Hacia casi un mes que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales con ninguna chica. Y eso para un chico en plena ebullición como él era mucho tiempo.

Lanzó una de sus miradas fulgurantes a las dos jóvenes, y ellas miraron hacia otro lado, avergonzadas. Parecían las tipicas niñitas sumisas. Sin duda podían ser buenas presas...

-¡HOLA A TODOS!-una voz estridente sacó a Zoro de sus torvos pensamientos.

Se giró para encontrarse con un joven larguilucho, un poco más bajo que él, de pelo negro y alborotado, que llevaba un viejo sombrero de paja en la cabeza. Debajo de su ojo izquierdo tenia una curiosa cicatriz. Su rostro era agradable, y a Zoro le pareció divertido (y eso el taciturno Zoro podia decirlo de pocas cosas).

Pero entonces volvió a gritar:

-¡ME LLAMO LUFFY! ¡VOY A SER EL REY DEL REFORMATORIO!

-¡Te quieres callar de una maldita vez!-rugió Buggy, que iba detrás de él, furioso-¡Todos los años lo mismo!

-Shi shi shi-rió el chico llamado Luffy-perdón, Bugo.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!-chilló Buggy.

Las chicas rieron tontamente y Luffy se volvió hacia ellas, encantado de tener un público.

-¡Hola chicas!-saludó alegremente.

-¡Qué bajes la voz, puñeta!-insistió Buggy.

-Hola Luffy-le saludo la del pelo rosa-¿qué tal el año?

-Psche, ya ves-sonrió el muchacho-¡Estoy aquí otra vez! ¡A la tercera va la vencida!

Rieron otra vez.

Zoro arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

-¿No es la primera vez que vienes aquí?-preguntó. Al oír su ronca voz, las chicas volvieron a reír, encantadas.

Luffy se volvió hacia él, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Luffy!-le saludó.

-Eso ya lo has dicho-dijo Zoro. La jovialidad de aquel chico resultaba extraña. Y desde luego contrastaba con aquel deprimente lugar.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-preguntó Luffy, ofreciéndole la mano.

Aquello si que no se lo esperaba.

Contempló el rostro de Luffy y su gran sonrisa.

-Oye, no quiero parecer borde, pero yo... no he venido a hacer amigos-dijo Zoro. Lo había estado reflexionando durante todo el viaje. Le convenía estar solo. Pero algo en su interior parecía querer llevarle la contraria. ¿Qué importaba decirle a aquel rarillo que era su amigo?

Luffy, por su parte, parecía muy sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó, extrañado.

Zoro se sintió bastante incómodo. Las dos chicas y hasta Buggy le miraban.

-Pues...porque no-respondió. Vaya día más incomodo llevaba - esto es un reformatorio... ¿no?

-Si-dijo Luffy, llanamente-¿Y qué?

-Pues...-Zoro estaba ya un poco molesto-¡Pues que estamos aquí castigados!

-¿Y qué? -reiteró Luffy.

-Pues...¡pues que no me parece un lugar para hacerse amigos!-estaba siendo ridículo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Luffy, cada vez más extrañado.

Zoro exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-¿Sabes? Da lo mismo-cedió finalmente.

-¿Entonces eres mi amigo?-preguntó Luffy, sonriendo de nuevo.

Zoro no sabia si reír o enfadarse. Normalmente, cuando era desagradable la gente le dejaba en paz. Pero algo le decía que con aquel tipo eso no iba a funcionar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-siguió Luffy-¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy! Eso ya lo he dicho, shi shi shi... ¿Qué número eres? ¡Yo soy el 247!

-¿El 247?-se alarmó Zoro- Entonces...

Presa del pánico se giró hacia el tablón de habitaciones, para encontrarse con que, efectivamente, su número y el de Luffy iban juntos. Aquel chico era su compañero de habitación.

-¿Eres el 246? ¡Total! ¡Colegas de cuarto!-Luffy no pudo reprimir sus ansias amistosas, y corrió a "establecer contacto" con su nuevo compañero.

-¡Para! ¡Joder!-Luffy se le había agarrado, y mientras le abrazaba efusivamente, le rascaba el cabello.

-¡Guau, un pendiente! ¡Mola un huevo tío! -dijo, tirando de la oreja de Zoro.

Buggy reía con malicia, mientras las chicas les observaban encantadas.

-Te lo vas a pasar bomba chaval-se burló el conserje-¡avisame cuando quieras suicidarte!

-¡Bueno, vale ya!-Zoro se zafó de Luffy, que se quedó mirándole emocionado-lo mejor es que vayamos al cuarto. ¿Sabes llegar?

Luffy miró el cartel, interesado.

-Habitación 39... ¡Seguro que sí!

Agarró a Zoro y echó a correr por el vestíbulo hacia los oscuros pasillos.

-T-te quieres esperar...-jadeó Zoro, mientras él le arrastraba.

Pasaron al lado de un cartel con un cuadro de un hombre de aspecto severo, escrita en él una advertencia bien clara:

"El orden y la disciplina

son las bases del progreso.

Alumno de Shinsekawa

¡Obedece! ¡No faltes jamás al orden!

Solo así conseguirás mejorar y llegar a ser alguien un día.

De lo contrario, actuarás en contra de tu provecho

Y las consecuencias serán tu fin"

-Nunca lo he entendido muy bien-dijo Luffy, echándole una rápida ojeada al hombre severo.

-Quiere decir que si les desobedeces te joden-resumió Zoro.

Luffy lanzó una risotada. Pero a Zoro no le hacía ninguna gracia. Aquello parecía más una prisión de máxima seguridad que un "colegio de recuperación" como le habían dicho en un principio. Había amenazas en las paredes, y gente nada recomendable, como Buggy.

Siguió corriendo detrás de Luffy, hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían pasado por el mismo cartel de advertencia tres veces.

-Esto...¡Luffy! ¡Espera!-llamó.

Él seguía corriendo y dando botes.

-¡Para! ¡Espera, joder!-bramó Zoro, que al instante bajó la voz, dándose cuenta de que lo había gritado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Luffy, con amabilidad.

-¿Sabes a donde vamos?-preguntó Zoro.

Luffy lanzó una risita nerviosa.

-Estooo...bueno, ya sabes, a veces uno se desorienta un poco...

Luffy trató de excusarse.

-Pero...-se sorprendió Zoro- ¿no era que habías venido antes ya?

-Sí, ya lo creo ¡Dos veces!

-Entonces... ¿no te acuerdas...?

Luffy bajó la cabeza algo cortado.

-Soy pésimo para orientarme-dijo apenado-la gente suele enfadarse conmigo por eso.

Para sorpresa del chico del sombrero de paja, Zoro sonrió.

-No creas, yo me oriento aún peor. ¡He tardado tres vueltas en darme cuenta de que no sabias lo que hacías!

Luffy se quedó sorprendido, y luego soltó una risotada.

-¡Bueno, entonces podemos perdernos juntos! ¡Es una suerte haberte encontrado!

Zoro sonrió. Definitivamente, Luffy le caía bien. No había visto a nadie con mejor humor en su vida.

Siguieron avanzando, pero esta vez más despacio.

-Bueno, ¿y como te llamas?-preguntó Luffy.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que aún no le había dicho su nombre.

-Roronoa Zoro. Soy de Dojo.

-¡Qué guay! ¡Yo de Foosha!-Luffy le sonrió-¡Me caes bien, Roronoa Zoro!

Zoro río. Hacia tiempo que no reía.

-Eres la primera persona a la que le caigo bien desde hace mucho-comentó.

Siguieron conversando un rato. Zoro era más reservado, pero Luffy no tenia problema. De hecho, parecía ser incombustible. Al cabo de diez minutos, Zoro sabia que le gustaba el boxeo, los piratas, comer carne, los videojuegos, cantar (aunque lo hacia bastante mal) y que admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor Ace y a un tal Shanks, que le había regalado aquel sombrero cuando era niño.

-Y... ¿como te hiciste eso?-preguntó Luffy, que por primera vez parecía un poco inseguro en el tema.

A Zoro no le gustaba nada hablar de su cicatriz, pero siendo un tipo tan majo como Luffy, pudo hacer una excepción.

-Tuve una pelea-dijo secamente-el tipo que la empezó estará ahora recuperándose en el hospital, pero yo perdí el ojo.

Luffy observó la cicatriz en vertical q partía el ojo de Zoro con atención.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, mejora tu imagen de malote incomprendido.

-¿Malote incomprendido?-se picó Zoro-¿que hay de la tuya?

Luffy pasó un dedo por la cicatriz de su mejilla, mientras reía.

-Me clavé un cuchillo de pequeño para impresionar a Shanks y su pandilla. ¡Mereció la pena!

Zoro volvió a reír.

-Eres imbécil.

-Sí, eso mismo dijo Shanks-corroboró Luffy alegremente.

Tras un cuarto de hora de más payasadas y líos, los dos chicos seguían perdidos, y Zoro empezaba a estar un poco cansado. Se había despertado muy temprano para llegar a aquel pestilente lugar, y empezaba a tener ganas de echarse un rato.

-Normalmente suele haber un profesor patrullando por cada piso-explicó Luffy-suelo pedirles que me lleven al sitio que busco. Como hoy es el día de llegada ¡Aún no hay nadie! Y no podemos decírselo a Buggy porque tiene que vigilar la puerta.

Zoro suspiró ¿Qué harían ahora?

-Ya me podría haber tocado alguien con un mínimo sentido de la orientación-se lamentó.

-Oye, que tú tampoco tienes ni idea-se lamentó Luffy abatido.

Justo cuando pasaban por cuarta vez por el cuadro con la advertencia, se encontraron con una chica que arrastraba una pesada maleta por el pasillo.

-¡Koala!-exclamó Luffy, la mar de contento-¡Este año también!

La chica se volvió sorprendida, y sonrió con dulzura. Estaba sudando mientras tiraba de aquel maletón.

-¡Hola Luffy!-le saludó amistosamente-este año tampoco me he librado. Mis padres estan muy enfadados conmigo.

-¿Sigues siendo una súper espía?-inquirió Luffy.

Ella asintió, complacida. Zoro se dio cuenta de que Luffy era una persona quizás demasiado sincera, pero también muy galante.

-Llevo mi "material" en la maleta-explicó Koala adoptando un tono confidencial-soborné a Buggy para que me lo dejase pasar.

Abriendo un poco la cremallera, dejó ver unos prismáticos y un audífono. Luffy aplaudió emocionado.

-¡Podremos espiar a Akainu en la ducha, y averiguar si canta!-exclamó, encantado.

-Veremos que se puede hacer-rio Koala-y dime Luffy ¿te has perdido otra vez?

Luffy asintió con vehemencia.

-Bueno, puedo indicarte si me dices que habitación es-se ofreció Koala.

Trazó un mapa con indicaciones para llegar hasta su cuarto, y luego se alejó tirando de su maletón.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?-se ofreció Zoro, hablando por primera vez.

-Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta-respondió ella desde lejos, haciendo un esfuerzo para moverse.

-Es muy cabezota-explicó Luffy, y comenzó a guiarse por las instrucciones de Koala.

Zoro tuvo que reconocer que su compañero era más brillante orientándose que él. Siguiendo el mapa, pudieron encontrar su habitación al fin.

-Habitación 39-leyó Zoro-¡Por fin!

Entraron metiendo el ticket con su número que les había dado Buggy, y se encontraron con una pequeña estancia, donde había dos camas, un armario y una mesa de estudio con una lámpara rota.

-Qué acogedor-ironizó Zoro. Pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Ya había imaginado algo así.

-¡Me pido la de la izquierda!-exclamó Luffy emocionado, saltando sobre la cama.

-¡Espera!-gritó Zoro.

¡CRASH!

La cama reventó. Luffy se quedo en el suelo, pasmado.

-Oh...vaya

Zoro rompió a reír. Aquel chaval era demasiado.

-Shi shi shi-Luffy rio con él-¿ves que es mejor hacer amigos?

-Bueno, nunca he dicho que fuéramos amigos-dijo Zoro, volviendo a adoptar su expresión habitual.

Luffy trataba de arreglar los tablones rotos de la cama, pero el comentario le hizo detenerse.

-Yo creía que si-dijo, con gravedad.

Zoro sintió que estaba actuando como un idiota, pero realmente, estaba siendo sincero. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de creer en la amistad. Y no le gustaba andarse con falsedades con la gente.

-Mira...eres un tío simpático, pero yo no busco amigos. Prefiero... estar solo.

Luffy se levantó, y se acercó a Zoro. Le iluminaban los rayos del sol, que empezaban a asomar por detrás de las tormenta.

-Nadie debe estar solo, y menos en un lugar como este. Todos necesitamos amigos. ¡Yo el primero!

Se observaron largo rato. Luffy extendió su mano.

-¿Amigos, Roronoa Zoro?-preguntó. Fue la primera vez que Zoro le vio ponerse serio de verdad.

Zoro observó la mano de Luffy unos instantes. Y aquella vez no dudó.

-Muy bien, como quieras.

Estrecharon la mano, mirándose fijamente, y Zoro pensó que no hacia falta decir nada más.

Luffy sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Pues entonces los amigos tienen que ayudarse para arreglar la cama!-exclamó alegremente.

-¡Oh, venga ya!-río Zoro.

Entre los dos consiguieron arreglar más o menos la cama de Luffy haciendo una chapucilla con los tablones rotos. Después, abrieron sus equipajes y sacaron sus cosas.

Luffy colgó su sombrero del armario, y sacó varios juguetes y la maqueta de un barco. Según explicó, era su nave pirata. Tenia poca ropa, y toda estaba bastante vieja. También colgó en su pared varios garabatos espantosos, hechos por el mismo, que para él era de gran belleza. Debajo de la cama metió una caja de cartón, cuyo contenido no dejó ver a Zoro.

En cuanto a Roronoa, colgó un enorme póster de un espadachín ninja, colocó su ropa de cualquier forma y sacó unos CDs de rock que dejó sobre la mesa.

-¡CD!-Luffy cogió uno, como si se tratase de un tesoro legendario-¡Cuantos siglos sin ver uno!

-Espero que no los rompas-le advirtió Zoro. Un instante después tuvo que guardarlos cuando a Luffy se le escurrieron de las manos.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, de sus gustos, problemas, ideales...

Al parecer, Luffy quería vivir una gran aventura, grabar su nombre en la historia. A Zoro le impresionó su convencimiento a la hora de hablar del tema.

-No se que haré, ni como ni cuando, pero el mundo entero sabrá mi nombre ¡Y será para bien!-dijo el chico de pelo revuelto.

Zoro asintió. El convencimiento de Luffy era impresionante.

-A mi también me gustaría ser recordado-reflexionó en voz alta.

-¿Tú que quieres hacer Zoro?-preguntó Luffy, tan directo como siempre.

Zoro ya se esperaba aquello, pero no estaba seguro de querer compartirlo con Luffy. "Bueno-pensó para sí mismo-ahora somos amigos, como él dijo" .

-Quiero ser espadachín. El mejor del mundo-dijo, simplemente.

Luffy observó el poster del ninja que Zoro había colgado.

-Eso mola-dijo simplemente.

Zoro giró la cabeza hacia la pared. No le gustaba hablar de sus sueños. Cuando le habló de ellos a sus padres, no le habían entendido, y habían pensado que era una ridiculez. Al final, había conseguido que su padre le pagase unas clases de esgrima, pero cuando había cateado en el instituto, le impidió seguir acudiendo a ellas.

-Seguro que lo consigues-Luffy le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Zoro se volvió hacia él de nuevo.

-Eso ya se lo he oído a mucha gente. Y ninguno lo pensaba de verdad-respondió, con amargura.

-Yo si.

Zoro arqueó las cejas, escéptico. Luffy le ponía un poco nervioso ¿Era de verdad tan sincero, o un actor excelente? Nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera más simpático, y eso le extrañaba un poco.

-Oye...¿tu por qué estás aquí? -preguntó.

-Aaaaah-Luffy rio-¡le pegué a mi profesor!

Zoro se sobresaltó.

-¿De verdad?

-Ya lo creo-Luffy hablaba de ello como de la cosa más normal-sabia que iba a venir aquí de todas formas, así que me dio lo mismo. Ese profesor me odiaba, y además ¡rompió mi sombrero!

Zoro echó un vistazo al sombrero de paja, colgado en la pared.

-¿Le pegaste... por el sombrero?-se asombró.

-Es mi tesoro. Me lo regaló Shanks-él hombre al que admiraba Luffy-¿no tienes tú un tesoro?

-Mi espada, supongo. Pero mi padre no me permitió llevármela. Cree que mataré a alguien, o algo así-recordó Zoro-pegar a un profesor...joder. Imagino que te expulsarían.

-¡Qué va! Mi abuelo es el director de mi colegio. Me pegó una paliza y con eso la cosa quedó olvidada. Pero me volvió a mandar aquí ¡Ya es mi tercer año!

Zoro no sabia si le aterrorizaba más lo que Luffy contaba o la manera que tenia de contarlo.

-A mi padre le dijeron que un verano aquí te dejaba nuevecito-dijo Zoro.

-Pffff, que va. La gente no cambia de un día para otro, y menos gente como nosotros-Luffy se agitó el colchón-aquí te castigan, y son severos, pero no te hacen cambiar. Sólo sentir mal por lo que eres.

Zoro asintió. Empezó a adormilarse.

-El mejor espadachín del mundo. Suena muy bien-comentó Luffy.

-Je, díselo a mi padre. No opina igual-se lamentó Zoro, mientras se acurrucaba.

-Yo seré el rey de los piratas ¡y tú el mejor espadachín! ¡Equipo invencible!-Luffy pegó otro bote, y la cama crujió amenazadoramente.

-El rey de los piratas...-repitió Zoro, divertido.

Luffy siguió hablando un rato en voz alta, pero Zoro dejó de escucharle y al rato se quedó dormido.

-¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir?!

-¡Yo que sé, joder! ¡A tí tampoco te ha importado cogerlas!

-¿Me las dejáis ver?

Zoro se despertó, malhumorado. Varias voces resonaban en la habitación, y le habían despertado.

-Estará buscándonos, y seguro que ahora vendrá aquí-dijo una voz, aguda y nerviosa.

-Qué va, que va-cortó otra más grave, que arrastraba un poco las palabras-ademas, no sabe que Luffy está aquí.

-¡Lo mirará en el tablón!-chilló la voz aguda.

-¡Dejadmelas ver!-insistió una tercera voz, que Zoro identificó como la de su nuevo amigo.

Se giró y observó la escena: en la cama de Luffy estaban sentados él y otros dos chicos. Uno, el de la voz aguda, era de piel morena, pelo negro y rizado, y tenía una gran nariz, y el otro, de vozas grave, tenia el cabello largo y rubio, um poco de perilla, y vestía ropa muy elegante. Los tres tiraban de una prenda de vestir, que Zoro no tardó en identificar como unas bragas.

-¡Jope, si venís a escondernos aquí, lo mínimo es que me las dejéis ver!-se quejó Luffy.

-¡Sí tú no tienes ningún interés!-le reprendió el rubio, mientras las alejaba de su alcance-siempre he dicho que eras asexual.

Luffy no entendió la palabra, pero la interpretó como un insulto.

-Deberíamos devolverselas-propuso el narizudo-como nos coja ya sabéis lo que nos espera.

-¡Ni hablar!-se opuso el rubio-¡con lo que nos ha costado robarlas!

Siguieron discutiendo acerca de que hacer con las bragas y evitar a su dueña.

-¡Ey Zoro!-saludó Luffy-¡ya te despertaste!

Los otros dos chicos pararon de pelear y le miraron. Zoro no era una persona tímida, pero le cortó un poco que le observaran nada más despertarse.

-¿Nunca habéis visto unas bragas?-preguntó Zoro con su mala uva habitual.

El chico moreno no contestó, algo avergonzado, pero el rubio, que las sujetaba triunfante, le miró con desdén.

-¿Y tú nunca has visto una camisa o unos pantalones?-preguntó con malicia.

Zoro no comprendió. Se miró, y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba en calzoncillos.

-¡L-luffy!-exclamó sorprendido-¿Y mi ropa?

Él chico del sombrero de paja puso su sonrisa habitual.

-Ejejejej-Zoro arqueó una ceja-eso es un poco culpa mía-se disculpó-¡ella me pidió ropa para tapar una ratonera, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa!

-¿Qué chorrada es esa?-se extrañó Zoro mientras los otros dos chicos reian-¿Quien es "ella"? ¿Y quienes son este par de imbéciles?

Los aludidos, al oírse nombrados tan finamente, dejaron de reír y le miraron furiosos. Luffy no se enteró, de tan agitado que estaba.

-¡Ni os he presentado!-dijo contento- ¡Zoro, este es Usuff!-dijo señalando al chico narizotas.

-Hola...Zoro-saludó él educadamente.

-¡Y este tan guapete es Sanji!-siguió Luffy, señalando al rubio vestido de traje.

-Qué pasa-respondió él, secamente.

Zoro saludó con una cabezada a los dos, y luego volvió a Luffy.

-¿Quién tiene mi ropa?-insistió, enfadado.

-Pues...-Luffy iba a decirlo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y entro como un torbellino una fiera de pelo rojo.

Más bien una chica de pelo rojo, pero en aquel momento, a Zoro le pareció un tigre furioso. Lo peor es que la conocía de sobra.

-¿VOSOTROS SOIS IMBÉCILES O QUE COJONES OS PASA?-rugió la chica, golpeando a Usuff con violencia. Este se apartó de ella, presa del pánico.

La chica avanzó hacia Sanji, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Esto...Nami-swan...cielito... ¡que sorpresa!-se intentó excusar Sanji.

Nami le dio un tortazo, y le quitó sus bragas.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Este año no te pienso pasar ni una, te lo advierto! ¡Y me debes cinco berries!

-¡Es verdad!-se lamentó Sanji-¡Perdóname, princesa!

Iba a besarle la mano, pero ella la levantó y él se alejó, cauteloso.

Luffy contemplaba la escena sonriendo desde su cama. Aquello parecía divertirle de lo lindo. Cuando Nami se giró hacia él, no dio signos de miedo, al contrario que Sanji y Usuff.

-¡Y tú...!-dijo Nami, enfadada-¡Vaya mierda de ropa que has pillado! ¡No la voy a poder vender ni por tres berries!

-¿No era para los ratones?-preguntó Luffy, asombrado.

-Siempre picas con lo mismo-le reprendió Usuff-¡Es obvio que quiere venderla, para sacarse pasta!

Nami le metió un codazo, y él cayó al suelo.

-Eh Nami, se saluda-dijo Zoro desde su cama.

Ella se volvió, sorprendida, y por un momento palideció. Luego, pareció volver a su actitud dominante de siempre.

-Zoro...¿Qué hacés tú aquí? ¿Y que te ha pasado...en el ojo?-se sorprendió.

Zoro se maldijo a si mismo. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? Atrapado en aquel tugurio con aquellos desconocidos tan raros y su ex-novia.

-Lo perdí-dijo, como si le diera lo mismo-en una pelea... ¿no te enteraste?

Nami le lanzó una de sus miradas penetrantes y profundas. Zoro había pasado horas observando aquellos ojos. Ella era capaz de mentir sin problemas, era una maestra en eso, pero él era el único que había sido capaz de detectar sus embustes con sólo mirarla.

-Algo oí-dijo Nami al fin.

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó Sanji, receloso.

Nami sonrió apurada.

-Bueno, un poco, je je...

-Salimos juntos-dijo Zoro, simplemente.

Nami tragó saliva, y Sanji miró a Zoro con una mezcla de odio, envidia y admiración. Se había quedado mudo.

-Pero lo dejamos-terminó Nami, mirándole tensa.

Zoro notó que empezaba a enfadarse. Por supuesto, no esperaba que Nami les contase la verdad a ellos, pero le fastidiaba un poco haberse encontrado así con ella, y más la actitud de molestia que había adoptado con él.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba su ropa arrugada.

-Me gustaría recuperar mi ropa-dijo Zoro, y Nami se sonrojó.

-Sí, toma. No se como se te ha ocurrido quitársela así, enfermo-le reprendió a Luffy. Él se encogió de hombros.

Zoro se puso la camisa y los pantalones todo lo rápido que pudo. No era muy agradable estar en calzoncillos delante de Nami, y aunque la chica hacia como que no se había dado cuenta, aún había una gran tensión entre ellos. En otros tiempos, habían estado desnudos, besándose, el uno pegado al otro...

Con solo pensarlo, Zoro se agitó.

-...Y entonces me dijeron que volvería otra vez-concluyó su relato Sanji.

Se habían sentado todos al lado de la cama de Luffy, y charlaban animadamente.

-¿Y tú, Usuff?-preguntó Luffy al chico moreno-¿Cómo es que has vuelto?

-¡Es una historia larga y emocionante!-comenzó Usuff, emocionado.

-Por mentir-le cortó Sanji, que había encendido un cigarro-como el año pasado.

-¡Quieres apagar eso, memo!-le reprendió Nami, deshaciendo torpemente la nube de humo-¡Cómo nos pillen!

-¿Cómo lo has colado?-preguntó Zoro, sorprendido.

-El conserje es un idiota. No es difícil sobornarle-explicó Sanji, dando una profunda calada. Parecía encantado de resultar tan interesante.

Ellos parecían muy animados, y Zoro se dio cuenta de que no pintaba mucho allí. No podía echarlos, porque también era el cuarto de Luffy, y no quería parecer huraño.

-Voy a dar una vuelta-dijo, simplemente.

-¿Tú solo?-se asombró Nami, que conocía bien su nulo sentido de la orientación.

-¡No te pierdas Zoro!-se despidió Luffy.

El chico caminó por los pasillos solo, y abatido. Se estaba comportando como un bicho raro por alejarse de los demás. Aquellos chavales eran simpáticos, y parecían buenos amigos, pero él pasaba de todo eso. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de tener amigos. Quedaba con gente, salía con chicas unos cuantos días... pero no eran amigos.

Y luego estaba Nami. Le había costado tanto olvidarla. Sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, color miel, su cabello rojizo, su atrayente olor a mandarina...

Pensándolo bien, ella había tenido la culpa: ella le había destrozado el corazón, y había jugado con él. La pelea, las malas notas... todo giraba entorno a Nami.

"Vaya-pensó Zoro, sonriendo tristemente-si alguien me escuchase, pensaría que soy una nenaza". Y era cierto. Aquel Zoro romántico podría fácilmente destruir a la imagen del Zoro malote que tenían todos...

* * *

**Pronto subiré la continuación ¿os gustó? En Shinsekawa las cosas no son lo que parecen... y a ver que pasa con Zoro y Nami. **


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

-"Alumnos del Colegio Shinsekawa, por favor, diríjanse al salón principal"

La voz mecánica resonó en toda la hanitación, despertando bruscamente a Zoro.

-¿Pero qué co...?-empezó.

-¡Oh no! ¡Hay que darse prisa!-a Luffy también le había despertado.

-¿Qué se supone que es esta mierda? ¿Hay un altavoz en el cuarto?-gruñó Zoro mientras se desperezaba.

Luffy ya se había quitado el pijama, y se estaba cambiando muy rápido.

-Por todo el colegio hay megáfonos muy potentes...¡Y no se callan! Vete acostumbrandote.

Zoro no podía creer lo que oía. Se levantó de la cama lentamente, pero Luffy empezó a apremiarle, y tuvo que cambiarse muy deprisa.

-Deberíamos ducharnos o algo-comentó Zoro.

-¡No hay tiempo!-terció Luffy, estresado.

Zoro gruñó.

-¿Nos castigan si llegamos tarde?

Luffy rió, mientas abría la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Pero no es por eso! ¡Hay que saludar!-y echó a correr.

Como no quería perderse y tener que preguntarle a Koala otra vez, Zoro persiguió a Luffy por el pasillo, hasta llegar al salón principal. Allí ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos.

Había gente de todas las edades, de los diecisiete para abajo. La mayoría eran de catorce o quince años, pero Zoro vio a un niño de unos once, que iba detrás de Nami, asustado.

Zoro se metió entre el tumulto con Luffy.

-¡Te quieres esperar!-le pidió.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Hola!-saludaba Luffy, la mar de contento.

"Para que narices le seguiré-pensó Zoro de mal humor-total, ya estoy en el salón. Debería apartarme a un lado."

Pero por algún motivo, no quiso alejarse de Luffy, y siguió pegado a él hasta llegar a un grupo de gente.

Luffy corrió a saludar a los recién llegados. Algunos ya habían estado otros años, como él o Sanji y Usuff. También había algunos chicos mayores de edad. Quizás también tuvieran un "indebido comportamiento", pensó Zoro.

Entre los alumnos que estaban armando alboroto, había algunos de lo más raro. Un chico muy alto y fornido, con gafas de sol y el pelo teñido de azul, hablaba a voz en grito de forma exagerada. Otro tipo rubio no paraba de mirarse en el espejo y de parlotear. Había algunas chicas guapas, como Zoro comprobó con placer, y también chicos de aspecto muy chungo, que hablaban entre ellos haciendo gestos amenazadores.

Nami andaba perseguida por aquel pequeño chico, llamado Chopper, que se había arrimado a ella desde que había llegado. A ella le parecía muy mono, pero empezaba a molestarle que estuviese todo el rato pegado a ella.

-Parece que esas chicas son de tu edad-dijo Nami esforzándose por ser amable.

-Tienen quince años. Ya se lo pregunte antes, y me dijeron que me fuera-respondió Chopper como si fuese un autómata. Era muy tímido.

-Vaya zorras-dijo Nami, aunque al instante se dio cuenta de que estaba el niño y trató de arreglarlo-estooooo...vamos a buscar a los chicos.

Entre tanta gente armando jaleo era difícil moverse, y Nami recibió empujones, además de pellizcos en el trasero, por los que varios chicos recibieron sus merecidos golpes.

-Joder mier...-empezó Nami, pero se contuvo al ver a Chopper detrás-¡es imposible con tanta gente!

-Siempre puedes aprovechar para cogerles la cartera-dijo una voz serena detrás de ella.

-Eso sería una idea genial-dijo Nami, a la que los ojos resplandecieron de codicia.

Se giró sorprendida para encontrarse con la persona que había hablado. Era una chica morena, de pelo negro azabache y ojos de un azul intenso. Tenia rasgos suaves, y exhibía una tranquila sonrisa.

-¿Eres la 320?-preguntó la chica.

-Estooo...si-se sorprendió Nami-¿eres mi compañera?

-Llegué esta mañana-explicó ella- el conserje me dijo que buscase a una pelirroja enfadada.

"El conserje y yo hablaremos luego"-pensó Nami, enfadada. Luego dijo en voz alta-¡Pues si, yo soy la 320! Me llamó Nami.

La chica asintió lentamente.

-Yo soy Nico Robin. Encantada.

-¿Es tu primer año aquí?-quiso saber Nami.

-Si-respondió Nico Robin-me da un poco de corte ser la nueva.

Nami la sonrió cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes, Robin. ¡Ya tienes una compañera!

-¡Y a un compañero!-añadió Chopper.

-¡¿Aún sigues aquí?!-rugió Nami. Luego, se suavizó al ver la tierna carita de susto de Chopper-¿no has encontrado a nadie de tu edad?

Chopper negó con la cabeza, sonrojado. Nami le lanzó una elocuente mirada a Robin, que lanzó una risita.

-Bueno, puedes venir conmigo si quieres-se ofreció la chica nueva, haciendo que Chopper diese un salto de alegría.

Nami iba a replicar, cuando Sanji apareció detrás de ella.

-¡Nami-swaaaan! ¿Qué tal la noche, cariño?-preguntó meloso.

-Qué petardo eres Sanji-dijo Nami poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque se la veía encantada.

-¿Y quién es es esta encantadora damisela?-siguió Sanji, volviéndose hacia Robin-¿Eres nueva verdad? ¡Yo soy Sanji, y estoy siempre a tu servicio!

Robin asintió divertida.

-Muchas gracias, caballero-le aduló.

Sanji sonrió embobado.

-¿Siempre es así de baboso?-preguntó Zoro, que había llegado, con Luffy delante.

-Oh no-Sanji le miró con desprecio-es ese marimo subnormal otra vez. ¿No perdiste la ropa?

Zoro se enfureció. Lo llamaba marimo por su pelo, de color verdoso.

-Serás imbécil, niñato-le insultó.

-No te enfades, fiera-le picó Sanji.

-¡Yo me llamo Luffy!-saludó el chico a Nico Robin-¡Estos son Zoro y Sanji! Son muy simpáticos...

-A su manera-terminó Nami.

Los dos dejaron de pelear, pero se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-Es un placer conoceros-dijo Robin amablemente-¿soy la única nueva por aquí?

-Oh no, Zoro también llegó este año-explicó Luffy, que parecía estar cargado con energía inagotable-¡Le conocimos ayer! Bueno, él ya conocía a Nami, porque salieron pero luego lo dejaron...

Nami y Zoro le fulminaron con la mirada, mientras Robin reía y Luffy seguía hablando.

-Yo soy Tony Tony Chopper-se presentó el niño.

-¡Chopper! ¡Vaya nombre más raro!-Luffy corrió a abrazarle-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Chopper lloró de la emoción.

De repente, los altavoces del salón comenzaron a hacer un ruido chirriante y desagradable, que hizo callarse a todos los presentes.

-¡Joder! ¡Qué ruido! ¡Serán cabrones!-se quejó Zoro, tapándose los oídos.

-Lo hacen para que nos callemos-explicó Nami a Robin, que era la única que no se había alterado-son así de agradables.

De una puerta al final del salón fueron saliendo varios profesores. Tres de ellos avanzaron un poco más.

-El subdirector, el administrador y el psicólogo-explicó Usuff, tan nervioso como siempre.

-Son tan importantes como el director, y con más mala leche-terminó Sanji.

El director salió instantes después. Era bastante alto, pero ya anciano. Llevaba gafas redondas, el pelo negro y larga barba.

-Sengoku-susurró Nami.

Todos estaban en silencio, aunque era obvio que los alumnos más por miedo que por respeto. Algunos miraban al director con auténtico asco, como si fuera un chicle pisado en la calle.

-Alumnos del Colegio Shinsekawa, especializado en comportamientos difíciles, hoy empieza nuestro largo trimestre.

Todos siguieron en silencio. Luffy aupó a Chopper sobre sus hombros para que pudiera ver.

-Cómo todos los años, hay muchos nuevos aquí. Tristemente, también veo caras conocidas. Os lo recuerdo: ¡Solo con disciplina y orden llegaréis algún día a madurar! Mientras tanto, os aseguro que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que os quedéis aquí y seáis educados, por fuerza o a voluntad, hasta que seáis capes de integraros en una sociedad en la que seáis algo de provecho.

-Suena como si esto fuera un presidio-murmuró Zoro.

-¿Y no lo es?-preguntó Robin, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sengoku.

Zoro la observó unos instantes. Ya se había fijado en ella al principio; era una chica muy hermosa, y también parecía inteligente.

-"Quizás..."-pensó Zoro. Pero se dio cuenta de que Nami le miraba, y volvió a concentrar su atención en Sengoku.

-El señor Buggy pasará ahora a comunicarles como vamos a organizar las clases. Les recuerdo que las actividades especiales empiezan la semana que viene. Recuerden que no está permitido el uso de telefonos móviles en las clases, levantarse de la cama fuera del horario establecido, mantener peleas con otros alumnos...

-Ya empieza-suspiró Sanji.

-...El consumo de alcohol y otras drogas tales como el tabaco o el café...

-¿El café? ¡Venga ya!-se quejó Sanji, pero al instante bajó la voz, porque Buggy lo había oído y estaba mirando a ver si descubría al maleducado que hablaba a la vez que el director.

-El año pasado colaban droga con el café-le recordó Usuff-¡cuando se enteraron se armó una buena!

Buggy apareció detrás de Usuff, y le dio una buena colleja. Sanji rió por lo bajo.

-...ni tampoco salir del recinto escolar sin licencia. Dicho permiso será solamente concedido a los alumnos que se hayan comportado bien durante toda la semana, y solo será válido para el sábado y el domingo.

Zoro estaba helado. No saldría de aquella prisión más que los fines de semana, eso si se comportaba.

-Con todo ello, os deseo que paséis aquí una estancia no buena, si no productiva. Y que de una vez por toda aprendáis el valor de esforzarse y saber obedecer.

-Tirano-murmuró Sanji con desprecio. Buggy se acercó a él amenazante, con la mano lista para golpear.

-Ahora pues-concluyó Sengoku-procedamos a repartir las aulas.

Buggy dejó a Sanji y Usuff y subió corriendo al estrado, donde sacó un listado y comenzó a leer, como si recitase:

-Clase 1-A. Tutor, Kizaru. Alumnos: 684, 369, 112, 456...

Los alumnos nombrados se fueron levantando y siguieron a su tutor, el administrador del colegio, un hombre muy alto que llevaba traje anarillo y gafas de sol.

-3-B. Tutor, Aokiji. Alumnos: 332, 015, 228, 890, 891...

La mayoría eran más pequeños. Había clases mezcladas, con algunos alumnos más mayores y otros más jóvenes, pero por lo que Zoro pudo ver, él era de los más "viejos".

-4-B. Tutor, Akainu...

-Oh no-murmuró Sanji-por favor Dios eso no...

El subdirector se adelantó. Era un hombre alto, muy, muy alto. Vestía un traje rojo, muy elegante, hasta con una rosa, y llevaba guantes negros. Tenia un rostro agresivo, de facciones toscas y mirada dura, muy, muy dura. Zoro creyó no haber visto nunca a nadie que impusiera más respeto que aquel hombre, y eso que se las había visto con muchos matones en su barrio, y con su temido padre.

-Números 035, 022, 470...

-¡Joder!-se lamentó Sanji. Pero no era el único. Todos los que iban subiendo al lado de Akainu tenían una expresión sombría en sus rostros.

-320, 321...

-¡Esas somos nosotras!-indicó Nami, muy contenta.

-550, 436, 404, 270, 246 y 247-terminó Buggy.

-Y esos nosotros-dijo Zoro secamente. Luffy y él se levantaron y siguieron a los demás a su clase.

-Y esto de las clases... ¿se rifa o que? Porque me parece bastante confuso-comentó Zoro.

-Oh no-contestó Luffy-los eligen ellos. Akainu siempre se coge a los más difíciles... o a los más débiles, para maltratarlos.

Chopper palideció.

-No te preocupes, no te hará nada-le tranquilizó Nami, echando una mirada furibunda a Luffy-si te portas bien y no haces ruido, no tiene porque hacerte daño.

Entraron en su aula. Las paredes eran blancas, y el suelo de un triste color beis. Las sillas y las mesas eran negras, y estaban desgastadas. Zoro buscó el sitio más atrás en la clase, pero para su sorpresa, Luffy y Nami buscaron asientos lo más adelante que pudieron.

-Los profesores están mucho más alerta con los del fondo-explicó Nami después-además, te enteras mejor adelante.

Zoro pensaba en todo menos en enterarse de la clase. Lo tenia muy claro. Iba a pasar de todo, como había hecho durante el año. ¿Qué sentido tenia aplicarse allí, cuando no lo había hecho en invierno?

-Namiii siéntate conmigo-pidió Sanji, que había puesto su larga pierna en el sitio de al lado.

-¿Para que me estés toquiteando todo el día, como el año pasado? ¡Y un cuerno!-Nami cedió el sitio de su derecha a Robin, y no tuvo más derecho que darle el de su izquierda a Chopper.

-¡Yo me sentaré a tu lado, Sanji!-se ofreció Luffy. El rubio cedió, abatido.

Zoro había apartado su sitio del de los demás, para poder estar solo. Se sentó cómodamente, apoyado en la pared, y observó sin mucho interés a los otros alumnos pelearse por sus sitios.

-Muy bien, siéntense-ordenó Akainu, con su grave y severa voz.

Todos se apresuraron a obedecer.

-Mi nombre es Sakazuki Akainu, y seré su tutor y profesor de matemáticas durante su estancia en el reformatorio Shinsekawa.

-"¿Mates?-pensó Zoro-estupendo. No podía ponérnelo peor."

-Supongo que muchos ya me conocerán, y que se habrán echado a temblar y le habrán dicho a sus compañeros que soy un monstruo cruel y sin corazón-siguió Akainu, y una perversa sonrisa asomó en sus duras facciones-pues bien, eso es cierto. No soy un profesor blando e inútil, y no me andaré con minucias a la hora de imponer castigos. Aquellos que desobedezcan o se atrevan a molestar, sufrirán las consecuencias, y les aseguro que estas serán...sobrecogedoras.

Aquello era la amenaza más extraña y a la vez escalofriante que Zoro había oído en su vida. Akainu era una especie de sargento de película de esos que gritan e imponen a sus hombres... solo que en las películas los sargentos gritan a soldados, no a adolescentes fracasados.

-Muy bien-Sakazuki se frotó las manos con impaciencia-¡Vamos a empezar! Ahora, irán levantándose según nombre su número de identificación...

-He olvidado el mio-dijo Luffy.

-Joder, ya estamos-se lamentó Sanji.

-...y me dirán su nombre y el motivo por el que están aquí-terminó el profesor, fulminando con la mirada a los dos chicos-¡Comencemos! ¡320!

Nami se levantó, sonrojada. Todos la miraban atentamente. Akainu avanzó hacia ella, con aire de suficiencia.

-¿Nombre?-preguntó, con voz enérgica.

-N-nami señor-dijo ella, algo cortada.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su presencia aquí, Nami?-preguntó Akainu, acercándose aún más. Pretendía asustarla, pero Zoro sabía bien que Nami no era tan fácil de intimidar.

-Yo... robé... en mi instituto.

-Vaya-dijo Akainu-¿eso hiciste? ¿y como te sientes?

-A...arrepentida-dijo ella, pretendiendo sonar triste.

Desde el fondo de la clase, Zoro hizo un ruidito de incredulidad. Nami le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que robaste?-preguntó Akainu, que seguía pegado a ella.

Nami suspiró.

-Dinero, señor.

-¿Qué dices de su culo? -preguntó Luffy a Sanji, que se puso rojo como un tomate y le dió una patada por debajo de la mesa. Nami les lanzó una mirada abrasadora, que les hizo callarse.

-Robaste dinero. Muy práctica. ¿A cuántos compañeros?

Nami parecía un poco avergonzada.

-No fue a compañeros señor...robé... al colegio. Cinco mil berries, de la caja fuerte.

Akainu se echó hacia atrás, perplejo, y Zoro y Luffy rieron.

-Es divina-dijo Sanji, comiéndosela con los ojos.

-¡SILENCIO!-bramó Akainu, y la clase tembló-no crea que su crimen me sorprende señorita, aunque si me indigna. Espero que sea cierto que está arrepentida. Yo me ocuparé de que no vuelva a hacerlo. No es su primer año aquí, ¿verdad?

-No-Nami miró a Akainu, inexpresiva.

-Siéntese-ordenó Akainu, y Nami obedeció al instante-¡Siguiente! ¡436!

-¿Robar al colegio?-susurró Zoro a Nami desde atrás-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¡SILENCIO!-bramó Akainu, y la clase volvió a temblar.

Nami le hizo señas para que se callase.

-¡470!-rugió Akainu, y Sanji se levantó.

-Vinsmoke Sanji señor-dijo, atropelladamente-es mi segundo año aquí, por malas notas y por patear el coche del director con unos amigos.

Akainu asintió. Luego miró un momento el listado.

-¿Y por algo más?-preguntó, delicadamente.

Sanji le miró, asustado.

-No me gustaría tener que decirlo.

-No haberlo hecho, Vinsmoke.

Sanji bajó la mirada.

-También por denuncias de acoso por parte de varias compañeras. ¡Pero no es cierto!

-Suficiente-frenó Akainu-siéntese.¡321!

Mientras Sanji se sentaba, Nico Robin se levantó.

-Nico Robin-dijo educadamente -primer año.

Zoro la observó con atención. Verdaderamente era muy guapa, y también parecía inteligente. Había algo en ella que le intrigaba.

-¿Por qué razón está aquí?-preguntó Akainu.

-Dejaron una carta para usted explicando mi caso-respondió ella, impasible.

-Siéntese-Akainu no vio necesario decir nada-022.

Cuando Usuff se levantó, le temblaban las piernas de manera incontrolable. Akainu, que parecía oler el miedo, se acercó a él, aterrador.

-¿Nombre?-preguntó Akainu con voz de ultratumba.

-U-usuff...señor-tembló el moreno.

-¿Por qué está usted aquí?-preguntó el tutor, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. "Qué imbecil"-pensó Zoro.

-Por...mentir-la voz de Usuff fue casi un susurro.

-¿POR QUÉ HA DICHO?-ladró Akainu.

-¡Por mentir!-chilló Usuff, presa del terror.

-¿Y A QUIÉN MINTIÓ?-volvió a gritar Akainu.

Usuff dudó un segundo. "No va a merecer la pena mentirle sobre esto"-pensó para sí.

-A todo el colegio. Sobre muchas cosas. Ya estuve aquí el año pasado por lo mismo-respondió finalmente, pero sorprendentemente mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Y no aprendió nada?-le preguntó Akainu con sarcasmo.

-Oh...si. He mentido mucho menos este año-dijo Usuff, encogiendose de hombros.

-Siéntese... de momento-siseó Akainu-el 246.

Zoro se levantó despacio. Por un lado, no quería obedecer. Sentía la necesidad de rebelarse, de cerrarle la boca a aquel hombre tan arrogante, pero por otro sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-Soy yo-dijo simplemente.

Muchas cabezas se giraron. Luffy le sonrió con complicidad, y Nami le observó atentamente, como si supiera exactamente lo que el chico pensaba.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-preguntó Akainu, entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos.

-Roronoa Zoro.

-¿Por qué motivo estás aquí?-preguntó Akainu. Estaba alarmantemente tranquilo.

-Porque suspendí varias materias y porque la gente es gilipoyas-dijo él simplemente.

Nami bajó la cabeza, algo compungida.

-Ya veo...-Zoro temió que Akainu gritase o le expulsara, pero él ni se inmutó ante su actitud grosera-sientate.

Volvió a su sitio. Nami le lanzó una mirada de tristeza, pero él no la respondió.

-103-leyó Akainu. Era el turno de Chopper. Al igual que Usuff se levantó temblando.

-T-t-t-t-t...-empezó el niño, asustado.

-¿T...?-Akainu se acercó al chico hasta cubrirlo con su sombra.

-Ttttttttt...-sollozó Chopper.

-¿Ttttttt...?-Akainu empezaba a impacientarse.

-T...t...

-Tony Chopper-dijo Nami, que no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó Akainu, y todos se estremecieron-¿CÓMO SE LLAMA?

-T-tony...T-tony...

-¿TONY QUÉ?-clamó Akainu.

-T-tony...Tony...

-¿ES QUE SOLO SABE DECIR TONY?-estaba rojo como la grana.

-Es Tony Tony Chopper. Dos veces Tony...-volvió a intervenir Nami.

-¡QUE SE CALLE!-aquel alarido fue peor que todos los anteriores-¿COMO-SE-LLAMA?

Chopper estaba al borde del llanto.

-T-tony...T-tony...Chop-e-e-e...

-CHOPPER-berreó Akainu-¡TONY TONY CHOPPE-R! ¿TAN DIFÍCIL ES?

Chopper cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Akainu no quiso seguir con él.

-Siéntese-dijo en un susurro-247.

Luffy se levantó.

-Aaaah, usted-Akainu volvió a hacer crujir sus nudillos, pero Luffy no parecía ni asustado ni preocupado en absoluto. Estaba tranquilo, indiferente-¿Por qué VUELVE a estar este año OTRA VEZ aquí?

Luffy le miraba fijamente.

-Ni le ha escuchado-susurró Sanji. Usuff contuvo la risa.

-¡CONTESTE!-gritó Akainu. La clase entera se sobresaltó de nuevo.

-¡Ah!-Luffy salió de su trance-yo... Perdón, perdón. Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy. Es mi tercer año aquí. Y... ¡Y te odio!

En la clase se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraban a Luffy, como si estuvieran viendo a un reo de muerte. Hasta Zoro cambió su aire de indiferencia, quedándose perplejo.

Akainu también se había quedado descolocado. Pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura.

-¿C-cómo dice?-preguntó Akainu, violento.

-Qué le odio-repitió Luffy, como si el profesor tuviese un retraso.

-Ah, vaya. No me importa. No está aquí para odiarme, sino para aprender, y...

-¡Encerraste a mi hermano!-gritó Luffy.

Toda la clase volvió a temblar, y Akainu levantó las cejas tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de la frente.

-Señor...-empezó Akainu.

-¡Encerraste a Ace por lo del fuego! ¡Y no fue él!-gritó Luffy. No es que estuviera enfadado. Simplemente se lo echaba en cara.

"¿Su hermano?"-se dijo para sí Zoro. Nami estaba muy tensa.

-Luffy...-intentó calmarle.

-Silencio - repitió Akainu, con tranquilidad. Luego, volvió a Luffy-ya te voy recordando. Siempre igual. Gritón, molesto, grosero... un caso perdido. O casi.

Luffy le miró enfadado. Akainu le estaba dando un buen repaso.

-Crees que puedes decir lo primero que se te viene a la boca, o simplemente vacilas a la gente haciéndote el gracioso...

Luffy estaba igual que antes. Aquello parecía rebotarle.

-... y llamas a todo el mundo "amigo", aunque, realmente, ninguno lo es.

Luffy tembló. Aquello le había herido.

-Sí que son... mis amigos-dijo, mirándole con desprecio.

Akainu sonrió con maldad. Zoro creía que no le podía caer más mal, pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que le odiaba.

-Tu hermano decía lo mismo. Y ninguno de sus "amigos" le defendió a la hora de...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Luffy se había abalanzado sobre él. Zoro se puso en pie, y también Sanji. Nami ahogó un grito.

-¡ENCERRASTE A ACE!-rugió Luffy, agarrado a su espalda.

El profesor le cogió de un pie y lo lanzó contra el suelo, y luego le dio una patada.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Zoro, enfadado. Hizo ademán de moverse de su sitio.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó Akainu, iracundo-¡Número 247, está usted expulsado!

-Encerraste a Ace y no hizo nada ¡Encerraste a Ace y no hizo nada!-repetía Luffy.

-Señor, yo hablaré con él y...-empezó Nami.

-¡CÁLLESE!-Akainu golpeó la mesa de Nami, partiéndola en dos, y el alboroto cesó. Todos habían enmudecido-¡ESTA EXPULSADA DE CLASE! ¡EL PRIMER DÍA! ¡Y USTED TAMBIÉN!

Cuando sonó el timbre del final de la primera clase, todos estaban conmocionados. A Luffy y a Nami se los había llevado Akainu, y nadie sabía lo que iba a hacer con ellos.

-Están fritos-dijo Usuff-Akainu es famoso por ser el profesor que pone los castigos más severos. El año pasado a una chica, por pegar un chicle debajo de la mesa...¡la castigó a limpiar todo el colegio en una noche!

-Es un hijo de puta-dijo Sanji, enfadado-¡Mi pobre Nami!

-¿Qué decía Luffy de su hermano?-quiso saber Chopper.

-Está en la cárcel-respondió Sanji.

-¡Por quemar el colegio!-saltó Usuff. Luego se corrigió-bueno, acusado de eso. Según Luffy, es inocente.

-Fue hace dos años. Nosotros aún no estábamos. Sólo Luffy...y Nami.

Zoro meditó todo aquello en silencio. Si que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo...¡si su padre se enterase! Se había hecho amigo del hermano de un preso, que había quemado el reformatorio dos años atrás. "Tampoco me extraña que lo hiciera"-pensó. Y luego estaba Nami. En su época de novios, nunca le había dicho a donde iba de vacaciones. Ahora lo sabia. Había sido otra mentira descubierta. Otra más.

-Te noto preocupado-la voz de la chica nueva le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Zoro la miró, sin saber que decir.

-No me pasa nada-respondió secamente. No solía pasarle eso con las chicas. Solía saber como tratarlas...

Nico Robin asintió.

-Tú y tu amigo sois sorprendentes. Os habéis enfrentado a él.

-Tampoco fue para tanto-repuso Zoro-solo le dije la verdad.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Zoro quiso decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió el qué. Aquella joven le ponía muy nervioso. Le descolocaba, como Luffy a Akainu.

Robin le sonrió con su habitual calma y se dispuso a alejarse, pero Zoro la detuvo.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?-preguntó-no lo has dicho.

La chica se volvió, sorprendida. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-Yo...he estado en el extranjero. Y a la vuelta suspendí casi todas las asignaturas. Tenia que recuperarlas...

-¿En un reformatorio?-Zoro la miró con incredulidad.

-Eso decidió...mi tutor-dijo Robin.

Se miraron. Zoro iba a decir algo más, pero la voz metálica de los altavoces los interrumpió.

-"Alumnos del Colegio Shinsekawa, tienen treinta minutos de recreo. Dejen ahora las aulas."

-Ya me toca vigilar a los criminales-gruñó Buggy a dos profesores que estaban desayunando con él, dejando su café sobre la mesa.

El patio del recreo era un ancho descampado dentro de los límites del reformatorio, con una portería de fútbol rota. Los alumnos se sentaban en las gradas que había al lado, y conversaban sin mucho ánimo. Había una cafetería para coger un desayuno, pero había que pagar. Zoro no llevaba mucho dinero encima.

Se sentó solo en una de las gradas, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Aquello era peor de lo que había supuesto. El tal Akainu era un cabrón, y tenía la impresión de que solo le acababa de conocer. Y en cuanto a los demás, no le caían demasiado bien. Sanji era un baboso despreciable, Usuff un histérico rarito, y Chopper un niño bastante llorón. No había hablado con el resto, pero tampoco le gustaban. Aquel sitio estaba lleno de incomprendidos, de la "escoria" de la juventud, como habría dicho su padre.

Unos chicos mayores que él estaban sentados un poco más allá. Uno de ellos llevaba el pelo teñido de rojo, y tenía aspecto amenazador. El típico matón del barrio. Tenían pinta de tipos duros. Zoro se acercó a ellos.

-No creas que me vas a vacilar, Law. O me la traes o...-el pelirrojo se calló al ver llegar a Zoro. Él y otros dos chicos tenían rodeado a otro, más bajito, pero también mayor que Zoro, al que estaban amenazando.

-¿Sois nuevos?-preguntó Zoro, tratando de sonar indiferente pero también amistoso.

-Tú desde luego sí-respondió el pelirrojo con desprecio-¡Piérdete!

Se volvieron de nuevo para amenazar al otro chico, llamado Law. Zoro sabía que tenia que irse, pero estaba furioso. Sus responsabilidades, su padre y todo lo demás desapareció al instante.

-Tres contra uno. No parece justo.

Los tres matones se volvieron hacia Zoro. El cuarto chico, que parecía aburrido, le observó curioso.

-Mejor vete chaval. No merece la pena-le dijo el tal Law.

-¿Quién coño eres? ¿El justiciero del patio?-le espetó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y tú? ¿El rey del patio?-Zoro no quería empezar una pelea, pero ya era tarde. Los tres chicos le rodearon.

-Te voy a enseñar quien soy-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-Ten cojones-le retó Zoro.

El pelirrojo levantó un puño. Zoro se preparó para defenderse...

-¡Zoro!-gritó Nami.

"No me jodas"-pensó Zoro para sus adentros.

-¡Zoro, ven aquí ahora mismo!-llamó Nami, nerviosa.

-Ooooh-se burló el pelirrojo-ya le viene a recoger su mami.

-¡Zoro!-Nami llegó hasta él

-¡Lárgate!-respondió Zoro, de malas maneras.

-Ven conmigo. No les hagas caso...por favor-pidió Nami.

-Eso, ¿o te quieres quedar también sin el otro ojo?-le desafió el pelirrojo.

-Eustass, se lo diré a Luffy-dijo Nami.

-Joder, que miedo ¡Luffy no! ¡Mami mala!-se burló el pelirrojo.

Nami se acercó a él, hasta que quedaron solo a unos escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Se lo diré. Te lo juro-le avisó.

-¿Os han castigado hoy ya, no? ¿Crees que me asusta un niño pequeño?-le retó Eustass.

Nami no respondió, pero le mantuvo la mirada, severa.

-Le perdonaré-dijo Eustass, con arrogancia. Luego se acercó más a Nami-si te pasas esta noche por mi cuarto. O si prefieres en el baño...

Nami palideció. Zoro avanzó hacia Eustass, dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero Law les interrumpió.

-¡Hola Luffy!-saludó.

Eustass el pelirrojo se volvió, asustado. No había nadie. Law sonrió burlón.

-Vámonos Zoro-pidió Nami. Él vaciló un poco, pero finalmente la siguió-gracias Law.

-No, no-respondió él, con tranquilidad-¡gracias a Luffy!

Eustass y los otros dos matones volvieron a rodear a Law, furiosos.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa?-le preguntó Nami, enfadada, mientras andaba a toda prisa por el pasillo.

-No necesito que hagas de hermana mayor-respondió Zoro, furioso.

Nami se detuvo, y le observó de nuevo con sus atrayentes ojos color miel. Zoro sintió como su cuerpo subía de temperatura con solo mirarla.

-Eustass lleva aquí cinco años, y cada vez está peor. El año pasado, le metió la cabeza en el váter a un chico, y le obligó a beber.

-Es un hijo de puta...-empezó Zoro.

-¡Ya lo sé!-le interrumpió Nami-¡se que lo es! ¡Pero pelearte con él no arreglará las cosas! ¿Qué dirá tu padre si se entera?

-¡Me la suda lo que diga! ¡Él me mandó aquí! ¡Haré lo que quiera!-Zoro sintió que por fin podía desahogarse hablando con alguien que conocía.

-Te mandó aquí para que cambiaras Zoro. Por tu bien-le traspasó con su mirada.

Zoro se sentía asqueado.

-¿Y tú qué? No es tu primer año aquí, ¿no?-le alegró ver que ella volvía a palidecer.

-Yo... ¡lo mio es distinto! ¡me envía el colegio, no mi madre!

-Robaste cinco mil berries ¡no me jodas! ¡A ti si que te pasa algo! ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que venías aquí?-no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Todo el resentimiento que aún sentía hacia ella y que creía haber olvidado estaba volviendo a atraparle.

Nami le miró con tristeza.

-No podía...al principio me avergonzaba tanto...

-¿Te avergonzabas?-repitió Zoro, incrédulo.

-¡Qué importa, joder!-exclamó, furiosa-¡No tengo que explicarte nada! ¡No se por qué coño me he tenido que preocupar por ti!

-Es cierto si-dijo él, con rabia-tú no eres de explicar nada. Sólo eres de conseguir lo que te importa. ¡Y a los demás que les den!

Nami cerró los ojos, y respiró profundamente. Zoro se sentía avergonzado. No quería herirla. Le importaba demasiado.

-Creo que los dos estamos nerviosos...Zoro. No...no nos gusta estar aquí y... no esperábamos vernos...-dijo Nami, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Él asintió lentamente. Nami se acercó...y le dio un abrazo.

-Que sepas que me alegro de verte -le susurró al oído.

Por suerte nadie los interrumpió, porque el pasillo estaba vacío. Permanecieron abrazados un rato, y Zoro recordó el tacto de Nami, que lo transportó a otros tiempos... cuando ambos se besaban apasionadamente en la hierva del parque, y Nami se tumbaba encima de él y recorría su cuello con húmedos besos, y él la acariciaba y la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Zoro recordó las noches que habían pasado, a veces en la habitación de ella, otras en una casa abandonada de las afueras. Al principio, su amor había sido salvaje, apasionado. Lo hacían en la cama, en la ducha o sobre la mesa de estudio de ella. No podian parar de besarse. Pero luego ese amor se había vuelto suave, delicado, romántico...

Y luego se había acabado. Y eso era lo que él no había podido soportar.

Se separaron, lentamente, y se observaron largo rato.

-No debiste haberlo hecho-dijo Nami, pasando un dedo por la cicatriz del ojo de él.

-No me digas que no te gusta- sonrió Zoro-fue... por ti.

-Prométeme que no te meterás en más lios-pidió Nami. Zoro gruñó-por favor, prometelo. Lo necesito.

Zoro asintió, pero luego la cogió de las manos.

-Prométeme que tu tampoco.

Nami asintió lentamente.

-¿Sabes? No necesitas pegarte a matones como Eustass. Luffy y los otros son guays-comentó Nami.

Estaban paseando por un jardín escondido del colegio, que pocos parecían conocer.

-Yo no me pego a nadie-repuso Zoro, molesto, aunque ella tenía razón-no necesito amigos.

Nami puso los ojos en blanco.

-Luffy suele decir que quien no tiene amigos, es que no tiene cerebro.

-Pues él tiene amigos y no tiene cerebro-respondió él, huraño.

-Vamos a hacer un grupo de Watxap. ¿Quieres estar?

Zoro sabia bien que cuando Nami era amable había que aprovechar. "Total-pensó-¿qué vas a perder?"

-Si insistes-aceptó, y Nami sonrió, complacida.

-Tienes suerte Zoro. Más de la que crees-le dijo.

-¿En serio? Quién lo diría-ironizó él.

-Siempre fuiste tonto-rio Nami, y le besó en la mejilla. Zoro se puso colorado, pero trato de disimularlo.

Mientras la veía alejarse, pensó que sin duda se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Casi se había peleado con unos matones locos, y Nami volvía a dar vueltas por su mente, como tiempo atrás.

Luego se dio cuenta de que sin Nami para orientarle, se había vuelto a perder.

Al llegar a su habitación tras casi dos horas buscandola, Zoro miró su móvil. Tenia muchos mensajes. Se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a leerlos.

**Watxap:**

**Nami creó nuevo grupo:"Reformatoriooo"**

**~Nami: Hola chicooos!:D**

**Luffy cambió el nombre del grupo a: "Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja"**

**~Sanji: Luffy que significa eso?**

**~Luffy: Soy el capitan!**

**~Sanji: ?**

**~Usuff: no podemos llamarlo los piratas de usuff?**

**~Luffy: No**

**~Sanji: Xdddddd**

**~Sanji: Usuff notas**

**~Chopper: hola chicos**

**~Luffy: Hola Choper!**

**~Sanji: Nami**

**~Sanji: Como os castigo Acainu?**

**~Luffy: Al final nos perdonó **

**~Usuff: si?**

**~Nami: Nos dijo que por ser el primer dia no nos haria nada**

**~Nami: Pero que nos sentemos en la primera fila**

**~Sanji: Capullo**

**~Usuff: /:( **

**~Luffy: $&JkihligGYOP**

**~Sanji: Ya empezamos luffy...?**

**~Luffy: Shishishi**

**~Chopper: :D**

**~Nami: Chicos, el sabado vamos juntos al pueblo?**

**~Luffy: Siiiiiii!**

**~Usuff: vale**

**~Sanji: Ok?**

**~Chopper: si**

Zoro leyó toda la conversación con desgana. Le hizo gracia Luffy. "¿Piratas del sombrero de paja?-pensó, divertido-está loco". Prefirió no contestar a la pregunta de Nami. Ir al pueblo de al lado el fin de semana. No sabia si tendría ganas. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de nada.

¿Cómo podía estar tan deprimido? Tampoco era algo tan raro. Ya lo había pensado, su vida era un asco. Perdido, en aquella mierda de sitio, sin amigos, sin nadie.

Pero siendo justos, aquello no era del todo cierto. Le habían metido en un grupo, y le habían ofrecido ir con ellos. Y Luffy había sido muy amable con él desde el principio. Tampoco era justo que se quejara ¿o si? Tenía la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva, mejor que los pijos asquerosos de su colegio ¿o no?...

Y en cuanto a Nami... él creía haberla olvidado, pero ahí estaba, otra vez. Era una oportunidad de volver a empezar. Pero ¿de verdad quería volver a empezar? Él era quien había cortado, aunque nunca lo diría por respeto a la chica.

Por su mente pasaron muchos pensamientos, que se detuvieron momentáneamente en Nico Robin. A Zoro le intrigaba, y también le atraía. Pero no quería hablar con ella. Era obvio que ocultaba algo. Y ya le habían ocultado demasiadas cosas. Además, ella le hacía perder el control. En su presencia, no era capaz de pensar.

Siguió dándole vueltas a todo un poco, hasta que la llegada de Luffy le sacó de aquella espiral de problemas.

-¡Hola chaval!-saludó muy contento-¡Estás en el grupo!

-Si. Ya lo sé-respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Te vienes al pueblo? ¡Hay un montón de cosas que hacer allí!-Luffy se sentó al lado de Zoro y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna-¡Lo pasarás bien!

En otro momento Zoro se habría molestado por la falta de consideración que tenia Luffy, pero estaba de sorprendentemente buen humor. Debía de contagiárselo el chico.

-No se si iré-respondió. "Otra vez-pensó para sí-estás actuando como una nena".

-¿No pensarás quedarte aquí encerrado también el finde?¡Hay que huir!-Luffy le cogió de las muñecas y le levantó de la cama-¡Venga hombre! ¡Anímate!

-No se... no me apetece-mintió Zoro.

-¡Venga!

-Luffy no...

-¡Veeenga!-insistió el chico del sombrero de paja, dándole un golpe amistoso.

-Bffff... está bien-aceptó Zoro, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

Luffy río, y los dos comenzaron a pegarse. Zoro no recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo; Luffy era todo un espectáculo. Dando un salto para golpearle, se volvió a cargar su cama.

Finalmente volvieron a tumbarse, aunque Luffy estaba prácticamente en el suelo.

-Eres un hueso duro de roer-admitió Zoro, al que le sangraba la nariz.

-Shishishi-rio Luffy-¡Creo que me has roto un diente!

-Ya entiendo porque ese Eustass te tenia miedo-recordó Zoro.

Luffy soltó una carcajada.

-¿Le conoces? ¡Es un tío muy raro!

-Es un cabronazo. No me dirás que también es...

-¡Sí!-Luffy rio-¡Es mi amigo! ¡El año pasado compartimos cuarto, porque nadie más quería dormir con él!

-Qué compartiera cuarto contigo no significa que fuese tu amigo-replicó Zoro. La manía amistosa de Luffy le ponía nervioso y no sabia por qué.

Luffy le miró extrañado.

-Él me lo dijo. Le pregunté si era mi amigo, y dijo que si-dijo seriamente.

Zoro suspiró.

-Decir una cosa no significa que sea cierta.

-Tú también lo dijiste-apuntó Luffy, muy agudo-¿no mentirias no?

Zoro no respondió.

-¿Qué le hiciste para que te tenga miedo? ¿Le asustaste por las noches?

-Qué va-Luffy se acomodó en su destrozada cama y se puso el sombrero sobre la cara-le di una paliza.

Era increíble como aquel chaval podía dejar a la gente pasmada tan rápido.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió Zoro.

-Era un abusón. Y quiso hacer daño a Nami-la voz de Luffy sonó dura debajo del sombrero. Zoro le imaginó como una furia encima de Eustass, propinándole puñetazos-creo que después de eso ha cambiado a mejor.

Zoro no estaba tan seguro.

-Te peleaste por Nami. Eso me suena-dijo, sin poder evitar un deje de amargura en su voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Luffy se quitó el sombrero de la cara.

-¿Ella...te gusta?-preguntó Zoro, bastante molesto. Hablar de esas cosas le abochornaba como si aún fuese un niño pequeño.

-Es mi mejor amiga-respondió él, con sinceridad.

-Ya bueno. Ella te defiende...

-Y yo a ella. Para eso son los amigos-Luffy miró a Zoro con cierta lástima-¿tú no has tenido muchos amigos, verdad?

Zoro no sabia si enfadarse o reír.

-Con Nami todo va muy bien, hasta que descubres que solo te busca por el interés... y te das cuenta de que se ha estado riendo de ti.

-Eso no es cierto-Luffy se sentó en la cama, enfadado-no te metas con ella.

-No...¡no me meto con ella! Es solo que...tú... ¡estás engañado!

Se quedó en silencio, mirando su póster del espadachín con fastidio.

-Yo también estaba como tú-dijo Luffy de repente.

-¿Mmm?-se volvió Zoro, sin comprender.

-Al llegar aquí. También odiaba todo. Pero valoras más las cosas...cuando todo va mal.

Zoro meditó aquello en silencio. ¿tenía razón su compañero?

-Vente con nosotros. No seas palizas. Te aseguro que te divertirás. Danos una oportunidad por lo menos-pidió Luffy.

-No se trata de eso. Yo prefiero estar solo-se empeñó Zoro, testarudo.

-Nadie debe estar solo-le recordó Luffy-¡y no te dejaré en paz hasta que lo entiendas!

Zoro bufó.

-Hagamos una apuesta, Raronoa Zoro-dijo Luffy animado-¡Quédate toda la semana con nosotros! Si el domingo sigues queriendo estar solo...te prometo que te dejaré en paz.

Él no respondió. Luffy comenzó a dar golpecitos en la pared, impaciente.

-Veeeeenga-pidió.

-Buggy tenía razón. Eres un petardo-le recriminó Zoro.

-Vengavengaveeenga-siguió el chico.

-¡Déjalo ya joder!-se enfadó.

El chico del sombrero de paja le miró fijamente. Zoro no supo interpretar aquella mirada.

-Es que... lo siento. Pero nadie nunca se había tomado tantas molestias... por estar conmigo-Zoro estaba confuso y aturullado. Con lo poco que le gustaba hablar de él, lo estaba haciendo mucho últimamente.

-¡Hay que estar juntos Zoro!-contratacó Luffy, con seriedad-¡Somos como una tripulación! ¡Si no, ellos nos hundirán!

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Zoro.

-¡Los adultos! ¿No lo ves? Ese rollo de "no faltar al orden" y todo eso ¡Quieren doblegarnos! ¡Hacernos aceptar su realidad! ¡Renunciar a lo que somos para agradarles!

Luffy parecía brillar con cada palabra que decía. Zoro le miraba perplejo.

Tras acabar de hablar, hubo un prolongado silencio. Luffy se desvistió y se puso su pijama rojo y azul. Después, se metió dentro de lo que quedaba de su cama.

-Esta bien-aceptó Zoro, y Luffy sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas, sorprendido-iré contigo.

-Me alegro mucho-respondió con tranquilidad.

Hubo otro largo silencio. Zoro estaba muy incómodo. Realmente, Luffy le caía muy bien.

-Oye-susurró Luffy al rato-no me duermo ¿puedo poner tus discos? Molan mazo.

-¿Ahora?-se extrañó él.

-¿No es tan tarde no?

Eran las dos de la mañana.

-Esta bien-accedió Zoro.

Al final, pasaron la la noche conversando y escuchando rock.

Zoro tuvo que admitir que se divirtió bastante.

...


	4. Capítulo 4

...

Capítulo 4

-"Alumnos del Colegio Shinsekawa, tienen diez minutos para presentarse en sus aulas."

-¡Mierda!-Zoro se levantó del suelo, dando un brinco. Se había quedado dormido allí, con Luffy al lado-¡Luffy! ¡Joder, vaya susto!

Hizo memoria de lo sucedido el día anterior. Había estado charlando con Luffy hasta las tantas. Se habían reído un montón.

Lo último que recordaba era haber vuelto al tema de Nami. "Ella se preocupa por ti-habia dicho Luffy-te quiere mucho."

Zoro se rascó la cara, adormilado. No le importaba mucho llegar tarde, pero, recordando a Akainu, tampoco le pareció lo más recomendable.

-Luffy...tío...espabila-le llamó Zoro.

Luffy se agitó un poco en el suelo, pero no se despertó. Parecía un koala.

-Joder macho-Zoro notó que le daba el sueño otra vez. Y eso si que no podía resistirlo.

-Monkey D. Luffy y Roronoa Zoro-leyó en voz alta Kizaru-treinta minutos tarde. Mmmmmnm...esto sugiere un castigo.

-Lo sentimos mucho ¡es que estábamos dormidos! ¡Menos mal que desperté a Zoro!-se excusó Luffy.

-¡Sí te desperté yo antes!-saltó él.

-Ya bueno, pero te volviste a dormir-rio Luffy.

-Apasionante-interrumpió Kizaru, aburrido.

Era el administrador del reformatorio, además de su profesor de física y química. Otra materia "amada" por Zoro. Y a los demás tampoco les volvía locos. Lo peor era que con Kizaru, un hombre lento y soporífero, era imposible enterarse de nada. Eso sí, el profesor podía ser burlón y retorcido si se lo proponía.

Luffy y Zoro lo descubrieron ese día.

-Veamos...su castigo...el primero que pongo este año-anunció, encantado.

-Es un gran acontecimiento entonces-ironizó Zoro, de malas pulgas.

Sanji negó con la cabeza. Desde su sitio, Nami le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Hay que hacerlo especial, sí-bromeó Kizaru, exhibiendo una horrible sonrisa-me van a ayudar ustedes con un...experimento.

-¡Guay!-saltó Luffy, emocionado.

-Los envenena, seguro-murmuró Usuff.

Estaban en la clase de laboratorio. Les había costado lo suyo encontrarla. Kizaru sacó varias probetas. Luego, tomó los brazos de Luffy y Zoro.

-Este curioso ácido del que les hablé es un compuesto de nitrógeno e hidrógeno. La cuidadosa mezcla de ciertos...productos puede elaborarlo. Pongan sus brazos, por favor.

-¡No!-exclamó Nami, asustada-¡No puede...!

Kizaru hizo callar con solo mirarla.

-Por supuesto, si ellos son incapaces de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos... siempre pueden sentarse.

Luffy y Zoro miraron a Kizaru con aversión. El profesor había sido muy astuto. Si se sentaban, quedarían de cobardes. Zoro no estaba dispuesto a que lo humillara, pero tampoco iba a retirarse dándole ese gusto. Y Luffy estaba demasiado emocionado con ver lo que ocurría como para hacerlo.

-Chicos...venid aquí-pidió Nami.

Ninguno respondió. Sanji y Usuff también les miraban, expectantes. Zoro se dio cuenta de que Robin le observaba, y eso le dio coraje.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer...profesor-dijo.

Kizaru sonrió. Cogió los brazos de los dos chicos, y vertió sobre ellos un bote de una sustancia viscosa y fría. Zoro lanzó un fugaz vistazo a sus compañeros, pero Luffy no quitaba la vista de Kizaru. Tenia aquella mirada enigmatica, que tanto sorprendía a todo el mundo.

El profesor echó gotas de un producto y chorros de líquido de otros en sus brazos. Nami estaba blanca como una hoja de papel, y hasta Sanji parecía preocupado.

-...unos 120 mililitros, por si acaso-explicaba Kizaru, con su lentitud habitual. A Zoro le estaba desesperando-y por último, añadimos tres gotas de etanol...

Con un cuentagotas, puso cuidadosamente tres gotitas en los brazos de los dos chicos. De repente, el líquido que había puesto sobre ellos empezó a humear y cambió de color. Perdió densidad, y empezó a abrasarles la piel. Zoro ya se esperaba algo así.

-Et voilà, ¡tenemos el amoniaco más corrosivo!-exclamó Kizaru, encantado.

Zoro notó como el dolor le penetraba por el cuerpo. Tembló sin control. El brazo le escocía muchísimo. Sintió muchas ganas de gritar de dolor, pero se contuvo. Luffy por su parte estaba impasible, pero su cara había enrojecido.

-Tengan mucho cuidado con el uso del NH3 en sus hogares, o como gracias a estos valerosos voluntarios han podido apreciar, sufrirán quemaduras muy dolorosas.

Zoro tuvo unas ganas tremendas de ponerle el brazo en la cara y quemarsela a él, pero se contuvo. El dolor era insoportable, y eso que él había perdido un ojo. Pero ninguno de los dos se quejó o gritó.

Finalmente, Kizaru les echó otro líquido, que les alivió y les limpió el brazo.

-Siéntense-ordenó con frialdad-y vigilen la hora la próxima vez.

Al acabar la clase, todos les rodearon.

-Qué cabrón, que cabrón, que cabrón...-repetía Sanji, mientras ponía unas toallitas húmedas en sus brazos.

-No necesito...-empezó Zoro, con su mal humor habitual.

-Cállate-le interrumpió Sanji-claro que necesitas ¿eres tonto?

Zoro le miró entre el enfado y el agradecimiento.

-Eso son quemaduras de tercer grado-dijo Nami mientras ayudaba a Sanji con las toallitas-es un bestia.

-A mi no me ha dolido nada-dijo Luffy seriamente.

-¡No mientas encima!-se enfureció Sanji, presionándole en la herida y haciéndole chillar de dolor-¿ves?-sonrió con malicia.

-Deberíamos denunciarles-Nami estaba consternada.

-Jo Nami, llevas aquí más que yo y aún no lo has entendido. Sabes de sobra como funciona esto. Nadie se atreverá a apoyarte. Y te callarán la boca antes de que puedas decir ni mu-Sanji terminó de vendarles negando con la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos parecía afectado por el asunto, pero Zoro en el fondo estaba alucinando: acababa de ser torturado por aquel viejo ¿sabia su padre de este tipo de cosas cuando eligió el reformatorio?

-Son unos mentirosos horribles-dijo Usuff, con los puños apretados.

-¡Shi shi shi!-rio Luffy-¡de eso puedes darles clase!

Usuff le miró entre divertido y ofendido.

El resto del día transcurrió con más tranquilidad y menos traumas para Luffy y Zoro; fueron presentándose el resto de profesores del colegio: de lengua, historia e incluso de arte.

-Oh si-explicó Sanji a Zoro y Chopper-la educación artística aquí es importante. ¡Ojalá el profesor supiera algo de arte!

El profesor en cuestión, Galdino, era colega íntimo de Buggy el conserje, y tenía su mismo mal humor. Vestido con ropas estrambóticas, y llevando unas gafas de cristal azul de lo más horteras, se consideraba una especie de dios de la creación artística, pero tenía muy poca paciencia, y bastante descaro.

-¡Ya estás otra vez, Luffy! ¡Vaya porquería! ¡Tu falta de talento se iguala solo a tu falta de seso!-se indignó, viendo uno de los horribles garabatos de Luffy.

-A mi me gusta-repuso él, abatido.

-¿Y tú?-Galdino fue hacia el dibujo de Zoro-¡Por Dalí, que es despreciable! ¿El arte se te fue con el ojo?

Nami tranquilizó a Zoro dándole una palmada de apoyo por debajo de la mesa, mientras él imaginaba lo que podía hacerle a Galdino con unas tijeras.

Chopper dibujo el cuerpo humano por dentro. Parecía conocer muy bien todas sus partes. Sanji hizo una mujer desnuda ("desproporcionada"-criticó Galdino) y Usuff una cruenta batalla entre una serpiente marina y un guerrero vikingo, que le quedó bastante bien.

-Es muy chulo-comentó Zoro, observando el dibujo de Nico Robin.

-Es Anubis, dios egipcio del Más Allá-explicó ella-embalsamaba los cuerpos de los fallecidos.

Mientras Galdino se quejaba del dibujo de Nami, un billete de un berrie, Robin siguió explicando a Zoro la mitología egipcia, que le resultó muy interesante.

-Sabes mucho-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir cuando acabó su explicación.

-Gracias. Me gusta aprender-respondió ella, contenta-tú no eres de leer mucho ¿no?

Él sonrió. Robin le hacía perder el habla. Y no sabia por qué. O quizás lo supiese demasiado bien.

-Soy más bien práctico.

Habló a Robin de la lucha de espadas, y para su sorpresa, ella le escuchó con sumo interés. Nunca nadie le había prestado tanta atención al hablar de su pasión. Zoro sintió por una vez que se alegraba de verdad de haber ido a aquel reformatorio. Lo cual era un pensamiento bastante sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta su pesimismo habitual. Quizás no su suerte fuese tan mala, después de todo.

* * *

-Luffy cielito, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

-Oh bueno, me quemé en clase de química-respondió él, despreocupado.

-Déjame que te lo vea-pidió ella, acariciándole su alborotado cabello.

-¿Esto...va en serio?-Zoro estaba perplejo.

-Sí hijo si-respondió Nami, lacónica-ella es insufrible.

La mujer que atendía a Luffy, y a la que se refería Nami con tanto desdén, era Hancok.

Alta, de pelo negro, piel suave, semejante al marfil y unos penetrantes ojos azules, era la típica "profe buenorra", pero elevada a la enésima potencia. Llevaba siempre ropa ajustada y provocativa, y la teoría de Usuff era que nunca usaba sostén.

Hancok era una mujer engreída, vanidosa e insoportable. En vez de impartir su asignatura, lengua, venía a enseñar algo así como "por qué Hancok es la mejor y la más guapa". Hablaba constantemente de su vida, y de sus grandes éxitos académicos, además de sus varios matrimonios famosos.

-Y si es tan guay, ¿cómo es que ha acabado enseñando en un antro como este?-se quejaba Usuff.

Lo que más llamaba la atención de Hancok, a parte de su increíble físico y su desproporcionado ego, era su enfermiza obsesión por Luffy; se pasaba el tiempo observándole y lanzándole piropos, y siempre que podía le acariciaba y toquiteaba todo su cuerpo.

-Eres tan buen alumno... sin duda soy afortunada de que seas tan rebelde-susurró a su oído, pretendiendo producir en él un efecto erótico.

Probablemente en Zoro lo hubiese logrado. Y sin duda en Sanji, que no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de mirarle el trasero y el pecho. Pero a Luffy eso ni le iba ni le venía.

-Es un poco cansina-reconoció Luffy en el patio tras la clase-¡pero la coges cariño!

-Ella te tiene algo más que cariño-comentó Zoro.

-Ya bueno-Luffy sonrió-¡soy su enchufado!

-A veces pienso que es idiota-suspiró Zoro. Nami y Robin rieron.

En cuanto al resto de alumnos, Hancok era tan desagradable y cruel con ellos como podían serlo Akainu y Kizaru. Maltrataba a Sanji y especialmente al pobre Usuff, y no tardó en llevarse mal con Zoro. A las chicas, lejos de ser más dulce con ellas, las llamaba "patéticas vírgenes" y demás adjetivos despectivos. Así que, excepto Sanji, que la amaba, y Luffy, al que le caía bien, Hancok "la maciza" era detestada por la mayoría de alumnos.

-Dicen que uno de sus novios le partió el corazón-comentó Usuff.

-No me extrañaria-añadió Nami, a la que aquel primer día ella había llamado "lagartona fresca"-es una zorra.

-Una piel delicada...un cuerpo de escandalo-decía Sanji. Pero Nami le hizo callar de un golpe.

La solución de Hancok para sus clases carentes de teoría, era mandarles un montón de práctica, y así, según ella, aprenderían.

Los otros profesores que Zoro conoció aquel día fueron más agradables: Jimbei enseñaba historia, y era un auténtico apasionado de su materia. Hizo que todos se sintieran interesados por la Revolución Francesa, y al final de la clase, les dejo con ganas de saber más. Zoro vio con especial alegría que Robin estaba fascinada con aquel profesor y sus explicaciones.

-Le gusta su trabajo-le dijo ella, cuando acabó la clase-creo que es el primero que tenemos al que realmente le gusta.

-Verás el siguiente-dijo Nami, volviendo a consultar el horario-ese si que es un elemento.

Se refería al psicólogo.

Aokiji era uno de los profesores más jóvenes, y al igual que Jimbei se mostraba más benévolo con sus alumnos. Era también muy alto, de piel morena y pelo negro, muy rizado.

Como psicólogo del Colegio Shinsekawa, su misión era quizá la más importante: estudiar la mente de los alumnos y solucionar los problemas que les mantenían inadaptados. Pese a ello, la opinión que a Zoro le surgió fue que era bastante vago.

-Hola chicos-saludó al entrar-¿cómo va todo?

-Si yo te contara...-murmuró Sanji.

-Por lo que veo, la mayoría habéis vuelto-siguió-bueno. ¿Seguisteis los pasos que os di?

-Siiiiii-habló Luffy-¡Yo todos!

-Recuerda levantar la mano y esperar tu turno, Monkey D.-dijo Aokiji con calma.

-Perdón-se excusó Luffy, avergonzado.

-Bueno. Este año, como sabéis, es muy importante que os apliquéis en los estudios y deis un cambio radical, o de lo contrario, las cosas se os pueden complicar en un futuro-empezó Aokiji, pausadamente-pensadlo. Vais a enfrentaros a vuestro último curso, y tendréis que aplicaros a tope si queréis poder entrar en una universidad que os guste.

Los alumnos le miraron circunspectos. Desde luego, los estaba deprimendo. Aokiji esbozó una afable sonrisa.

-El caso es que tenéis todo el verano para prepararos para ese curso. ¡Y no lo podéis desaprovechar!-exclamó, satisfecho-¡Fuera esas caras largas! ¡recordar los pasos! ¿los recordáis?

-¡Yo!-exclamó Luffy emocionado-digo...-levantó la mano y puso cara seria.

-A ver Monkey D.-le invitó Aokiji.

-¡"Ver el día"!-exclamó Luffy-o algo así...

-Era "Ir al día", genio-repuso Sanji, al que la clase parecía aburrir en extremo.

-Bueno, el concepto es... casi el mismo...-Aokiji lo escribió en la pizarra-ir al día ¿en que consiste eso...Monkey D.?

Luffy tenía otra vez la mano levantada. Mientras en las otras clases tenía una expresión ausente, en aquella parecía disfrutar de lo lindo.

-¡En llevar todo al día! Los deberes, estudiar y todo lo demás.

-Muy bien. La clave para que hagáis un buen curso es que llevéis las cosas al día. Un elefante se come a trozos, no todo de golpe. Si vais poco a poco, os ahorraréis el peor de los desastres: estudiar todo el día antes. Todos los años doy este mismo consejo, y todos los alumnos me admiten que es cierto. Pese a ello, pocos lo siguen. Recordad: sacrificar cada día un poco de vuestras tardes en el estudio os evitará tener que sacrificar quizás vuestra vida entera.

-Tampoco exageres-bromeó Nami.

-¿Recuerdas cuál era la segunda clave?-le preguntó Aokiji, y ella se sonrojó.

-Estoooo... "Atención al cliente".

-Correcto-Aokiji lo escribió-¿y qué quiere decir?

-Bueno-Nami reflexionó un segundo-es algo así como que tenemos que atender a los profes porque somos sus clientes pero a la vez ellos los nuestros.

-Si bueno...-Aokiji rio-esa metáfora la use yo para ti especialmente. Lo que viene a decir es que la atención en clase es fundamental, porque te da la mitad del trabajo hecho. Y con esa mitad, y la otra en casa... ¡todo quedará resuelto! Recordad que sois clientes del profesor, porque tenéis que adquirir su saber, y él es vuestro cliente, porque tiene que vendéroslo, así que nunca dejéis una duda sin preguntar ¡eso muy importante!

Zoro observaba por la ventana sin prestar demasiada atención. Todo ese rollo ya lo había escuchado antes, de muchos profesores y de muchas formas.

Entonces Aokiji le llamó.

-¿Tú eres...?

-Zoro-respondió él secamente.

-Roronoa Zoro-Aokiji leyó su nombre en el listado y le examinó-creo que esta mañana Kizaru te regañó por llegar con retraso.

-Hizo algo más-respondió él, taciturno.

-¡Kizaru les torturó!-exclamó Nami-¡les hizo daño!

Aokiji no respondió.

-Partiendo de eso, ¿cual piensas que será el tercer paso?

-No se-Zoro no tenía muchas ganas de participar en aquello.

-Piensa-replicó Aokiji, con calma.

Era mejor no discutir.

-Supongo que...la puntualidad-dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Aokiji, impertérrito.

-No se... será buena para el estudio... y eso-Zoro no era muy bueno expresándose, eso lo tenia claro. Además, le daba vergüenza delante de todos.

-No es exactamente la puntualidad lo que busco. Aunque es importante, sí. ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

-Esto... me quedé dormido-Sanji hizo un ruidito despectivo.

-¡Yo también!-exclamó Luffy, que parecía padecer una especie de necesidad de atención absoluta.

-¿por qué te quedaste dormido?-preguntó Aokiji.

Zoro estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Porque...estaba cansado.

-¿Por qué?-siguió Aokiji.

-Porque...porque me dormí muy tarde.

-¿Sigues cansado ahora?-preguntó Aokiji.

Zoro estuvo tentado de decirle que él le daba sueño. Pero en el fondo, el hombre tenía razón.

-Sí-admitió.

-¿Y crees que tu rendimiento hoy habría sido el mismo si te hubieses acostado antes? Aparte de que no te habrían castigado.

Zoro suspiró.

-No.

-Pues ya has deducido el paso tercero-dijo Aokiji, satisfecho-"Las horas de descanso". Dormir, sobretodo en la adolescencia, es muy importante. Os aseguro que la diferencia entre ir a un exámen si dormir e ir descansado es abisal. Así que ya sabéis ¡diez horas mínimo!

-¿Diez horas?-se asombró Zoro.

-Diez horas-repitió Aokiji-prueba.

El último paso, según Aokiji, era de importancia vital.

-¿Recuerdas cuál era, Usuff?-preguntó Aokiji al chico. Usuff, que estaba chateando con el móvil, dio un respingo.

-Estoooo...¡si, claro! Eeee... ¡era "Estar vitaminado"!

-Te lo estás inventando-rió Sanji.

-¡No!-chilló Usuff-¡De verdad que era eso!

-¿Tú te acuerdas, Vinsmoke?-repuso Aokiji.

-Claro que sí. Ni que fuera tan difícil-Sanji miró al profesor con suficiencia-era "Entorno feliz" ¿verdad?

-Correcto-asintió Aokiji, y lo escribió en la pizarra-con la estupenda memoria que tienes, no se como sacas esas notas.

Zoro lanzó una risotada por detrás, y Sanji se giró, furioso.

-Cuidado no te duermas, marimo.

-Vete a acosar a alguna chica-respondió él con enfado.

Sanji iba a responderle, pero Aokiji lo interrumpió.

-Creo que os haré una terapia de pareja un día de estos.

-Uuuuuu-dijo Usuff riendo, pero al ver la cara de Sanji, se calló de golpe.

-¿Qué significa "Entorno feliz"?-preguntó Aokiji-¿tú lo sabes?-Robin, que hasta entonces no le había quitado ojo de encima, bajó la mirada, aturullada.

-Creo que lo que quiere decir es que...tu situación, la gente que te rodea, te debe ser favorable. En un ambiente en el que no estás a gusto, tus estudios se pueden ver afectados-reflexionó.

Aokiji la miró complacido y asombrado.

-Muy bien. Muy bien explicado. Te felicito-ella asintió, contenta-veo que no todos en esta clase habéis perdido el tiempo. Bueno. Lo que este paso quiere decir, es que procuréis que vuestra situación sea lo más alegre posible, porque eso favorecerá vuestro estudio. En una familia donde los padres se pelean, el niño suele sacar peores notas. Tratar de buscar la paz, y el equilibrio. ¡Muy buen repaso! ¡Recordad siempre los cuatro pasos! ¡Son importantes a la hora de estudiar, ni os imagináis cuanto! Y ahora, la planificación del trimestre-bebió un poco de agua antes de continuar-Dedicaré las cinco clases que tenemos a la semana a cada uno de vosotros, uno por clase, siguiendo el listado. Así podré analizaros en profundidad y tratar de ayudaros con vuestros problemas...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó de repente Zoro.

Aokiji se volvió hacia él, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-repitió, perplejo.

-Digo que por qué nos tiene que ayudar a resolver nuestros problemas. La mayoría de jóvenes de nuestra edad los resuelve solos. Y yo no soy un discapacitado-Zoro notó todas las miradas de los demás clavadas de nuevo en él. Para lo poco que le gustaba destacar en clase...

-Te aseguro, Roronoa, que ya quisieran muchos jóvenes de tu edad contar con ayuda. No creo que estés en posición de rechazarme, ni tú ni nadie. Ni siquiera yo estoy en posición de rehusar a ser ayudado. Pero si no quieres que te dedique una clase, te saltaré, y cogeré al siguiente. No voy a obligar a nadie.

Zoro no respondió. Sabia de sobra que necesitaba que alguien con la capacidad de Aokiji le orientase. Pero no soportaba la idea de recibir esa "ayuda". Le hacía sentirse como un subnormal.

* * *

-"Alumnos del Colegio Shinsekawa, diríjanse al comedor escolar para su cena."

Como ovejas guiadas por un pastor, todos se dirijeron hacia la cantina. Se dieron bastante prisa, porque estaban muertos de hambre, y en la cola siempre había pelea. Nuevamente, Nami se vio obligada a "educar" a los alumnos que se dedicaban a tocarle el culo a ella o a Robin.

-¡Sois unos cerdos!-les gritó Nami.

-Sí a mi me da igual-le dijo Robin, con tranquilidad-¿quieres liarte conmigo?-preguntó a uno de los chicos, más joven, que la había pellizcado el trasero.

El chico, de unos catorce años, sonrió con malicia, pero cuando Robin avanzó hacia él levantando los pechos, se alejó, intimidado.

Nami rió.

-No les hagas eso, o parecerás Hancok.

-Oh, no, querida-rió Robin, imitando la voz de Hancok-ella es muchísimo más guapa y perfecta.

Las dos chicas rieron con complicidad, mientras se servían su plato.

Zoro iba a sentarse en una mesa vacía, pero Luffy le agarró y se lo llevó con los demás.

-Recuerda nuestro trato-dijo, sonriente.

-Me vas a tirar el puré-gruño Zoro.

En la mesa ya estaban sentados Nami, Robin, Usuff, Chopper y un chico más mayor, que se presentó como Franky. Tenía el pelo engominado, y llevaba gafas de sol. Al igual que Luffy, no tardó en caerle bien a Zoro.

-También es mi primer año-decía Franky-solo conocía al pequeño Chopper, que es suuuuuper mono, y me alegro mucho de haberle vuelto a ver.

-¿Y el acosador?-preguntó Zoro a Nami. Ella río.

-Cómo siempre, peleando con el cocinero-señaló a la ventana de la cocina, donde Sanji discutía con un hombre mayor, de largos bigotes, vestido de chef.

-Esto está repugnante-decía Sanji-Cada año vas a peor. ¡Le tienes que echar más sal, o se queda soso!

-Ningún niñato camorrista me va a decir como trabajar-rebatió el cocinero, enfadado-¡Piérdete de una vez!

Al final, el chico cedió, y volvió a la mesa con los demás.

-No sabia que te fuera acosar también a los viejos barbudos-se burló Zoro.

-¿Qué hace el marimo aquí?-preguntó Sanji a Luffy, enfadado.

-¡No me llames así!-se enfureció Zoro.

Pero ambos se callaron al advertir la mirada fulminante de Nami.

-Zoro es nuestro amigo ¡y come con nosotros!-informó Luffy, con tranquilidad, y no se discutió más la cosa.

La cena no fue tan mala como Zoro había esperado. Franky era un tipo muy simpático, aunque con un humor bastante peculiar, y Nami y Robin fueron muy agradables. En cuanto a Luffy y Usuff, se dedicaban a hacer marranadas con la comida, que Chopper aplaudía y Sanji trataba de impedir.

-Yo acabé aquí por conducir-explicaba Franky.

-¿No tenias carnet?-se interesó Nami.

-No, bueno-Franky lanzó una risotada-¡el coche no era mío! E iba borracho... El choque no fue nada divertido.

-Conducir bebido es la primera causa de accidente-recordó Chopper a Franky, al que había cogido mucho afecto.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí, Tony?-preguntó Nami-no se lo dijiste a Akainu.

-No pudo decir nada-rió Usuff. Nami le hizo callar, clavandole su tenedor.

-Oh...bueno-Chopper bajó la mirada, muy avergonzado.

-No pasa nada Chopper-intervino Sanji-yo estoy aquí por reventar el coche de mi director...

-Y por acosador-volvió a picarlo Zoro.

-... y el marimo está aquí porque se dedica a meterse en peleas con gente más fuerte que él-siguió Sanji.

-Cómo no lo dejéis, os vais a comer a la mesa de los raros-intervino Nami, amenazante.

La mesa de los raros estaba compuesta por un montón de gente variopinta, de distintas edades, que parecía bastante deprimida. Zoro distinguió a Law, el chico al que había amenazado Eustass, entre ellos.

-En realidad, yo saco buenas notas-empezó Chopper, muy nervioso-es que... me pelée.

-Mmmm...como el marimo.

-¡SANJI!-rugió Nami.

-Había unos chicos mayores que se metían conmigo-explicó Chopper, bastante cortado-y al final yo me enfadé y me pegué con ellos.

-Vaya cosa-comentó Sanji-¿por eso te mandaron aquí? Pues es mala suerte.

-Es que...-Chopper bajó la mirada-a uno de los que pegué se le abrió la cabeza...¡fue un accidente! Tuvo que ir al hospital...

-Whoa Chopps-Franky le miró alucinado-¡Pequeñito pero matón!

-No me lo creo-repuso Usuff.

-Se parece a una de tus mentiras-se burló Sanji.

-¿De verdad les pegaste?¿no eran más mayores?-se asombró Zoro.

Chopper asintió, con tristeza.

-Tengo problemas con mi ira-dijo. Era increíble como un niñito tan mono podía hablar como un adulto-se lo dije al señor Aokiji al acabar la clase, y me dijo que me trataría el primero. El colegio, al que ya había dado problemas antes, decidió enviarme aquí. Y no pude oponerme.

-¡A mí igual!-saltó Luffy-¡Y eso que mi abuelo es el director! Pero la nueva ley de educación estipula que aquellos alumnos con ciertas faltas graves en sus expedientes deben ser enviados a centros especiales de re-educación.

Todos le miraron perplejos.

Era la primera vez que Luffy decía algo tan profesional, y tan bien expresado.

-Lo he oído mil veces, por eso me lo sé tan bien-aclaró, divertido.

-Yo no conocía esa ley-dijo Zoro.

-Está en vigor desde hace poco-le explicó Usuff-el país está muy encima de la educación. Sobretodo, desde que se ha visto que el nivel de los institutos es muy bajo, y que el índice de criminalidad en adolescentes, muy alto. Por eso son muy rigurosos. Aquí solo quieren a los mejores. ¡Los demás se los quitan de en medio!

-No exageres tampoco-le cortó Sanji.

-¡No exagero!-se defendió Usuff-¡es cierto! ¡Todos los alumnos que dan problemas los mandan al talego! ¡Mirad yo, sólo por mentir!

-¡No sólo por mentir!-se escandalizó Sanji-¡hiciste creer a todo el colegio que el bedel era un asesino en serie!

-Y fingiste tu propia muerte-añadió Luffy.

-Bueno bueno-dijo Usuff, que parecía encantado ante el recuerdo de tantas hazañas-tampoco fue tanto.

-Pues a mí aquí me trajo mi padre. El instituto no tuvo nada que ver - reflexionó Zoro.

-Eso es porque vas a uno privado. En los públicos, decide el ministerio-dijo Sanji, secamente.

-Los pobres no elegimos-dramatizó Franky.

-Tampoco se está tan mal-trató de animar Luffy-yo me divierto.

-Tú porque no tienes seso-se indignó Sanji-esto es un asco. Hace dos años que no tengo verano.

-Sí los profesores al menos fuesen un poco menos panolis-añadió Franky.

-"Alumnos del Colegio Shinsekawa, tienen cinco minutos para terminar de cenar y dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones."

-Esto...¿nunca se calma?-preguntó Zoro a Nami.

-No. Cada media hora emite un mensaje, eso si no da mensajes especiales, o llama a alumnos al despacho del director.

-Me tiene harta-añadió Robin, con mucha calma.

-¿Para qué van al despacho?-preguntó Zoro.

-Qué peñazo marimo. No te enteras de nada-volvió a fastidiarle Sanji.

-Tú el año pasado estabas igual-cortó Nami, antes de que Zoro pudiese replicar-así que calla. Al despacho del director se va cuando te van a poner un castigo serio de verdad.

-Suele ser por alguna chorrada-añadió Usuff.

-Yo he ido cientos de veces-comentó Luffy.

-Por qué no me sorprende-rió Zoro.

-Pues eso-siguió Nami-que no se calla nunca.

-¡Acabad de una vez, pelmas!-les apremió Buggy, que vigilaba el comedor con Galdino.

Acabaron el postre (una manzana casi podrida) rápidamente, y se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir.

-Creo que hoy seguiré el consejo de Aokiji-le dijo Luffy a Zoro, metiéndose en su cama rota.

-Deberías pedir que te la arreglasen-señaló Zoro.

Luffy rió.

-Aquí la norma es que si lo rompes lo pagas. Mejor que no se enteren. Le pediré a Franky que le eche un vistazo mañana. Sabe de carpintería.

Zoro asintió. Encendió el móvil, y se puso a mirar fotos de sus compañeros de instituto. No le caían demasiado bien. En comparación con Luffy, eran muchísimo más "normales", pero también muchísimo más desagradables.

-Creo que me quedaré un rato más despierto-comentó Zoro.

-Mañana te despertaré eh-Luffy bostezó-como lleguemos otra vez tarde, nos cortarán el brazo.

Zoro palpó la quemadura que le había dejado el amoniaco. No era el típico alumno quejica, pero estaba dispuesto a decírselo a su padre en cuanto le viera.

-Habrá que andarse con más cuidado si queremos salir el finde-continuó Luffy.

-Sí, desde luego.

Al final, el chico del sombrero de paja se quedó frito, y Zoro miró en su móvil unas fotos de él y Nami. Sintió que el corazón se apretaba por la añoranza. No debía dejar que Nami ocupase de nuevo su mente...¿o sí?

En el cuarto de Nami y Robin, las dos estaban sentadas juntas, enseñándose fotos.

-Y este es Chabo-dijo Nami, pasando otra imágen.

-Es mono-comentó Robin-pero demasiado pequeño.

Nami asintió. Luego, se acomodó en su cama.

-Bueno-dijo, mientras se ponía la almohada en la espalda-¿y qué tal te lo pasas?

Robin sonrió.

-No tan mal como esperaba. Sois todos muy agradables. Hacéis de este sitio un lugar bastante mejor.

-Vaya, gracias-rió Nami-tú también eres un cielo. Tenía miedo de que me hubiese tocado una compañera de habitación pesada.

-Yo también. Si me hubiese tocado con Kalifa no sé qué habría hecho...-Robin siguió mirando las fotos del móvil de Nami-¡Oh!

Se había detenido en una de Zoro.

-¡Uy!-Nami se sonrojo-creí que las había borrado todas...

-No pasa nada Robin-se rió Robin, divertida-es muy guapo ¿te gusta aún?

-Oh no...-Nami trató de sonar natural-que va... ¿a tí?

Ahora fue Robin la que se sonrojó, aunque intentó disimularlo.

-¡Robin!-Nami sonrió maliciosa-¡nunca te había visto así! ¿te gusta?

Robin negó, y Nami la golpeó con la almohada, burlona.

-Yo...está muy bueno-reconoció algo avergonzada-y parece buen chico.

-Es impresionante-admitió Nami-y es muy buen tío.

-¿Por qué le soltaste entonces?-preguntó Robin.

-No... él me dejó. Fue culpa mía-aclaró Nami. Estuvo un rato en silencio, absorta en sus recuerdos-me aproveché de él. Y lo pagó caro. Me sorprende que aún me hable.

-He visto como te mira. Aún siente algo por ti.

A Nami le sorprendió la sinceridad de Robin.

-No se... yo ya le había olvidado... más o menos. Lo cierto es que... ahora me gusta otro...

-Luffy-dijo Robin, sin alterarse.

El color de la cara de Nami se puso tan rojo que parecía que Kizaru se la hubiese rociado con su NH3.

-N-no...¿como me va a gustar Luffy?-rió forzosamente. "Por Dios Nami-se dijo a si misma-¡contrólate! ".

-Pero si es obvio-dijo Robin, dándole con la almohada, en venganza-siempre le cuidas.

-¡También cuido de Chopper!-se defendió Nami.

Robin levantó una ceja, y Nami se acordó de Zoro. Al igual que a su ex-novio, con Robin parecía difícil ocultar las cosas.

-La verdad es que no tienes mal gusto-Robin abrió el armario y sacó su pijama-¿piensas decírselo?

-¿Qué me gusta?-Nami se revolvió en su cama-no lo se. Estoy confusa. Luffy siempre me ha gustado. Pero Zoro vuelve a estar aquí. Y él también significa mucho.

Robin asintió. Se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama, con una novela titulada "La ladrona de libros". Su plan era leer un rato para relajarse, antes de dormir.

-Él también te mira a tí-dijo Nami, de repente. Robin levantó la vista del libro lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-Desde la clase de arte-dijo Nami-estuvisteis hablando... hacía mucho que no le había visto tan animado. Ni siquiera conmigo...

Nami no terminó. Tras unos instantes de silencio, se giró hacia la pared, donde tenía un póster enorme de Cavendish, su actor favorito, sin demasiada ropa puesta, y se quedó dormida.

Pero Robin no se durmió. Tampoco pudo leer nada. Aquel último comentario y todo lo vivido aquel día no le dejó hacerlo.

* * *

Entretanto, Zoro deambulaba por los pasillos del segundo piso, desorientado. Se había levantado para ir al baño, y se había perdido.

"Mierda-dio otro giro, y se percató de que estaba ya en las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo-tengo que conseguir un mapa de este sitio."

Se dio la vuelta para volver, cuando una figura le sorprendió. Zoro la reconoció enseguida. Era una de las chicas que había visto el primer día en la entrada, cuando había conocido a Luffy, la que tenia el pelo rosa. No sabía su nombre.

La chica, sin embargo, si sabía el suyo. Le tenía echado el ojo desde el primer día. Lentamente, le sonrió, fingiendo parecer inocente, y le guiñó un ojo.

"Es muy tonta-pensó Zoro. Luego recordó que llevaba casi un mes sin tener sexo-y es muy arriesgado. No merece la pena."

Se dio la vuelta, sin ni siquiera saludarla, y se dispuso a irse. Pero entonces recordó que estaba perdido, y eso le llevó, no supo por que, a acordarse de Nami, y de lo increíblemente solo que se sentía. La echaba en falta. Mucho.

La chica de pelo rosa emitió un gemido incitador. No era tan tonta como parecía. Zoro se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Al cabo de unos instantes, los dos estaban en el cuarto de las escobas, besándose apasionadamente, y quitándose la ropa. Zoro solo fue capaz de pensar, por un instante, que si Buggy les pillase estarían en un aprieto. Pero en un momento como ese, totalmente desenfrenado, era lo último que le preocupaba.

Le bajó las bragas y sin más miramientos la penetró con fuerza, mientras la besaba en el cuello y en los pechos.

Aquella chica en realidad le daba igual. Ni siquiera le caía bien. Pero necesitaba llenar aquel vacío que tenía en su interior. Un vacío que llevaba intentando hacer desaparecer con muchas chicas como esa desde la marcha de Nami.

Ella comenzó a gemir con fuerza, y Zoro la tapó la boca mientras le daba fuertes estocadas, haciendo temblar la estantería con los productos de limpieza. Estaban completamente desnudos, y él había destrozado el sujetador y las bragas de ella. Se acercaba el climax...

-Joder-Zoro gruñó de placer mientras se movía contra su cuerpo y le apretaba los senos-¡Joder!

Ella no era fea. Tenía buen tipo. Pero no era como Nami o Robin... Robin.

El rostro angelical de la joven apareció por la mente de Zoro, y entonces él, sin pensarlo más, se detuvo. No quería seguir.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la pelorrosa, impaciente.

-No...-Zoro no sabía que decir. Se percató de que ambos estaban sudando-lo siento.

Se puso los pantalones y la camisa y salió del cuarto de las escobas a toda prisa.

-¡Espera!-le llamó la pelorrosa, enfadada-¡¿pero de qué vas?!

Zoro no se detuvo ni un segundo mientras avanzaba por los pasillos a toda prisa. Por primera vez en su vida, fue capaz de encontrar su cuarto sin perderse.

Se metió en la cama (Luffy roncaba escandalosamente) y se quedó mirando el techo, pensativo. Podía haberse quedado con la chica, al menos hasta haber acabado, pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Mejor dicho alguien.

Aquella noche del segundo día de clases en el reformatorio, Zoro tampoco durmió casi nada, pero Robin tampoco. Estaban pensando el uno en el otro.

* * *

**¿Cuál es vuestro profesor favorito? La verdad no quisiera tenerlos a ninguno, solo a Jinbei. Dejad un review con vuestra opinión si os ha gustado, ¡y subiré más muy pronto!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bueno aunque quería hacerme un poco más de rogar voy a subir ya el quinto capítulo, uno de los que más disfruté escribiendo (lo hice en verano en las notas del móvil, y ahora a la vuelta aprovecho para subirlo). Espero que os guste, y como siempre vuestros reviews.**

**-Guest1: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. La original es uno de los fics que más me han gustado de esta página. Respecto a Zoro y Nami no te puedo hacer spoiler. Yo soy más fan del ZoNa que del ZoRo, pero a veces hay que hacer excepciones...**

**-Guest2: Ya tengo toda la historia pensada y no te quiero adelantar nada pero ya se irá viendo con quien acaba Zoro. ¡Gracias por leer y me alegro de que te guste!**

**-Lollyfan33: ¡Por supuesto esperaba review de mi lectora favorita! Me ha alegrado mucho leerte, espero que te haya ido bien y estés disfrutando del año. La verdad es que Galdino también es de mis profesores favoritos, y más retorcido aún es que me encante Kizaru, en su enfermiza forma de castigar a los alumnos. Y sí, Bon chan saldrá, pero más adelante. Ya os iré dando pistas de personajes que van a aparecer. Por cierto, ya estoy con el siguiente de Gantz, aunque voy a tener que dividirlo en dos partes porque es larguísimo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y espero también pronto tu fic, un abrazo muy grande!**

**Y ahora sin más dilación el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

-¡Es sábado! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Es sábado!-exclamaba Luffy, emocionado.

-Grita un poco más...-Zoro se removió en su cama, con sueño.

-¡ES SABADOOOOO!-chilló Luffy.

-¡Jodeeer!-rugió Zoro-¡Mi cabeza!

-¿No has dicho que gritase?-preguntó Luffy con inocencia.

Zoro le lanzó la almohada.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo-dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Luffy saltó sobre la cama de Zoro y empezó a propinarle puñetazos en todo el cuerpo, riendo como un loco. Zoro le tiró al suelo de un manotazo.

-Cuando dejéis de hacer el mariquita nos vamos eh-dijo Sanji.

Zoro se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, arisco.

-Os estamos esperando-dijo Usuff-¡La salida es en cinco minutos!

-¡Tenéis que daros prisa!-añadió Chopper. Los tres estaban de pie, junto a la puerta.

-¿Alguien más quiere entrar en nuestro cuarto?-ironizó Zoro, mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-¡Yo!-Nami entró, ya vestida y decidida, y se encontró con el musculoso cuerpo de Zoro-estooo...¿Por qué siempre que vengo aquí estás sin camisa?-preguntó, abochornada.

-Es que para empezar, no tienes que venir-gruñó Zoro, mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-Nami, se te olvidaba...-Robin, entró también de golpe-oh, lo siento-dijo al verle.

Tanto Zoro como Robin enrojecieron. Luffy, que no se enteraba de nada, le dio a Zoro una fuerte palmada en la espalda, sobresaltándole.

-¡Ay que abrirse chaval!-dijo alegremente-Venga, verás que la ciudad es muy bonita.

Tras haber pasado toda una semana en el Colegio Shinsekawa, Zoro empezaba a acostumbrarse. Se había hecho muy amigo de Luffy, con el que pasaba muy buenos ratos hablando de cómics, música, videojuegos y deportes. También se había hecho amigo de Franky, el estrafalario chico que había estrellado un coche, y de Chopper, que era mucho más maduro de lo que parecía.

Los ratos que Zoro más disfrutaba eran con Robin. Conversaban solo el la clase de arte, pero para él eran momentos muy especiales.

-Venga marimo. De ser por mi te dejábamos aquí durmiendo.

El único con el que Zoro era incapaz de mantener una conversación normal era con Sanji. Era una de las personas con las que más interactuaba, pero esta relación era, basicamente, insultos de todo tipo. Los dos parecían detestarse hasta lo más profundo. Eso sí, Zoro tenia que reconocer que gracias a Sanji se sentía mucho más desahogado al acabar el día. Y el rubio ligón parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Sal de mi cuarto, ¿o es que ahora también acosas a los hombres? Comprendo que con las mujeres no te vaya bien...

-Se te va a caer el ojo por decir esas cosas tan feas...

Los dos siguieron insultándose, mientras los demás salían de la habitación y bajaban al vestíbulo.

-La ciudad no es muy bonita, pero tiene costa, y solemos ir a un centro comercial que tiene bastantes cosas-explicó Nami a Robin mientas se apilaban junto al resto de alumnos que estaban deseosos de escapar de allí.

-Aunque fuesen escombros, me alegro de salir de aquí-repuso Robin.

-Te encantará, ya lo veras-dijo Luffy a Robin, más contento que unas castañuelas-¡Y a Zoro! ¡Creo que he ganado la apuesta!

-¿Qué apuesta?-se interesó Nami.

-Le dije que estuviera una semana con nosotros, y que si no le gustaba, le dejaríamos en paz-aclaró Luffy.

-Vaya cosa. Deberías haberle mandado a la porra-dijo Nami, severa-le encanta hacerse el interesante.

"Y tanto"-pensó Robin.

-¿Alguien va conmigo en el autobús a la ciudad?-pidió Chopper, con ojos llorosos.

-¡Yo no! ¡Voy con Robin!-exclamó Nami, a la que el pequeño tenía ya harta.

-Yo voy con Zoro-aclaró Luffy.

-Lo siento Chopps-se disculpó Usuff-Sanji me pidió que fuéramos juntos.

-Se lo pediste tú-le espetó Nami-¡No empieces a llorar, no arreglarás así las cosas!

-Oooh, pobre Chopper-dijo Franky, viendo compasivo al pobre niñito lagrimear-¡Vendrás conmigo! ¡Te lo vas a pasar súuuuper bien!

Chopper dio un saltito de alegría mientras Nami se daba una palmada en el rostro, resignada.

-"Alumnos del Colegio Shinsekawa, prepárense para su salida."

Akainu y Buggy esperaban en la entrada. Se notaba que hasta el conserje sentía temor frente al terrible subdirector.

-Se van todos a la ciudad, eh-dijo Akainu con desprecio-espero que no olviden que el lunes recogeré las integrales.

Luffy iba a decirle algo, pero Nami se dio cuenta a tiempo y le detuvo.

-Muy bien-empezó Akainu, con su tono amenazador habitual-lo primero, las malas noticias: alumnos 027, 344, 566 y 013, no van a poder salir debido a su mal comportamiento.

Los mencionados, entre los que destacaba el pelirrojo Eustass, comenzaron a protestar.

-Es injusto-se indignó Luffy.

-Qué se joda-dijo Nami, mirando a Eustass con desprecio-además, no te quejes. Nosotros nos hemos librado por los pelos.

-Aún no entiendo por qué Akainu se apiadó de ti-comentó Usuff-¡si te tiraste sobre él!

-Se cagó. Le di miedo-razonó Luffy.

-Será eso-suspiró Nami-fue demasiado bueno...para lo que suele ser, vamos. Nos mandó a la primera fila y ya está.

-Vio en mi mirada el fuego-siguió Luffy, provocando la risa de Robin.

-¡Silencio!¡SILENCIO!-ordenó Akainu, furibundo. Los castigados subían las escaleras, dando gritos -les recuerdo que llegarán allí a las ocho de la mañana, y a las ocho de la tarde deben estar listos para que les recojan. Los alumnos que se atrevan a no presentarse, pueden prepararse para no volver a pisar el exterior nunca más. Yo me ocuparé de ello.

-Si no nos amenaza con algo revienta-criticó Usuff.

-El señor Brook será quien les transporte...-siguió Akainu.

-¡Noooo!-se lamentó Usuff.

-¡Siiiiiiii!-exclamó Luffy.

-¡SILENCIO!-tronó Akainu-¡AL PRÓXIMO QUE OIGA SE QUEDARÁ AQUÍ LIMPIANDO EL COLEGIO!

Todos enmudecieron. Nami se preguntó donde andarían los descerebrados de Zoro y Sanji.

-Pónganse por parejas-ordenó el severo profesor-¡DEPRISA!

-¿A qué espera Zoro?-se indignó Luffy.

-¿Y-y Sanji?-tembló Usuff.

-Seguro que siguen discutiendo ¡idiotas!-Nami cogió a Robin del brazo, y avanzaron hacia la salida - tendréis que poneros tú y Luffy juntos.

-No creo que os dejen subir a buscarles-se preocupó Robin.

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

-A lo mejor se están reconciliando...-aventuró Franky-haciendo el amor-y soltó una risotada.

-Me parto contigo, en serio-dijo Usuff secamente.

-¡Vosotros, moved el culo!-les llamó Buggy.

-Vale, ¿qué hacemos?-Usuff estaba en una de sus típicas crisis nerviosas.

-Mis amigos están arriba-dijo Luffy a Buggy.

-¿Tengo pinta de que me importe?-respondió Buggy groseramente.

-No lo pillo-replicó Luffy con su inocencia habitual.

-¡No es una broma!-se enfureció Buggy. Agarró a Luffy de un brazo, a Usuff del otro y los subió al autobús.

-¡Pero Zoro y Sanji...!-empezó Luffy.

-Ca-lla-te pelmazo-le dijo Buggy, con su amabilidad habitual.

-A veces creo que le caigo mal-comentó Luffy mientras Usuff se estrujaba las manos, desesperado.

-Cómo no bajen pronto, Akainu se los carga ¡Pobre Sanji!-se lamentó.

-Y pobre Zoro ¿no?-le reprendió Luffy.

-Sí...bueno. Sanji no estaría arriba de no ser por él-replicó Usuff.

-¡Dos no pelean si uno no quiere!-se enfadó Luffy-¿Qué os pasa con Zoro?

-Yo...yo...¡A mi nada!-se defendió Usuff-¡Yo no tengo nada en contra suya! Pero no me negarás que no es fácil de aceptar...

-¿A qué te refieres?-se extrañó Luffy.

-Bueno. Robin y Chopper también son nuevos, y por si no te habías dado cuenta, a ellos no les ha costado nada integrarse-señaló Usuff-Zoro en cambio no quiere ni siquiera ir con nosotros ¡le caemos mal!

-¡Zoro si quiere ir con nosotros!-protestó Luffy-¡A Chopper y Robin no les tenéis manía Sanji y tú! Cuando vosotros erais nuevos, también estabais de mala uva, acuérdate.

-Luffy, no todos tenemos la buena voluntad que tu tienes-le reprobó Usuff.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Nami, que estaba una fila más atrás.

-¡Él odia a Zoro!-le acusó Luffy.

-¡Qué no es verdad!-se escandalizó Usuff-y sobretodo no le cuentes eso a él...

En la entrada, Akainu daba una últimas instrucciones a Buggy.

-Ese imbécil de Brook habrá vuelto a beber y estará intentando vomitar para que yo no me entere-le dijo al conserje, que asintió, cobardemente-si hay algún problema en la ciudad me avisas de inmediato. Échale un ojo al niño del sombrero de paja.

-¡Por supuesto!-Buggy movía las manos nervioso, mientras se inclinaba servilmente-¡No habrá problema! Si se refiere a Luffy, seré como su sombra...

-¡Oh, señor Brook! Llega tarde...-dijo Akainu con dureza.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Me he distraído revisando unas partituras de mi nueva composición, y...

-Ahorrese las excusas. Cuénteselas al director, que se las traga. A las nueve quiero a los niños en el colegio de vuelta.

Brook asintió, mirando a Akainu con cierto temor, y luego salió, acompañado de Buggy.

-¿Cómo conseguiste pasar el alcohol sin que te trincase?-se sorprendió Buggy.

-¡Aaaah amigo! ¡Secreto profesional! ¡Yohohohoho!-rió Brook, con estridencia.

* * *

En el bus, reinaba un gran alboroto.

-¡Luffy, para de una vez!-decía Nami.

-Si rompo la ventana, podré escapar e ir a buscar a Zoro y a Sanji-decía el chico, mientras se daba cabezazos contra el cristal.

-¡Déjalo ya!-chilló Usuff. Luego, se dio cuenta de que su móvil vibraba-ou.

Se puso a atender los mensajes, y por un rato su crisis nerviosa se detuvo.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Listos para despegar en el cohete de Brook! ¡Yohohohoho!-saludó el profesor.

-¡Brook!-Luffy le saludó desde su asiento-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Luffy-luff, que alegría me das! Bueno... alegría tampoco, que no deberías haber vuelto aquí, pero... ¡Bueno, alegría, sí!

-Ay Señor...-se lamentó Usuff, aún chateando con el móvil.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-quiso saber Robin, algo intrigada.

-Brook es el profesor de música, aunque a nosotros ya no nos toca por ser de un curso superior-explicó Nami, que miraba por la ventana también algo nerviosa-está un poco loco. Bueno, que digo, bastante loco.

-¿Por?-rió Robin.

-Acércate y averigualo. Seguro que te pedirá que le enseñes las bragas o algo así. Está como una cabra-dijo Nami, indiferente-dicen que era de un grupo de rock famoso, y que acabó aquí porque se arruinó. A veces va borracho, como ahora. ¡A mi me cae bien, eh!

Robin y Chopper, que también había estado escuchando, estaban perplejos.

-Pero...pero...¡entonces no debería conducir!-se alarmó Chopper.

Nami se encogió de hombros. Franky imitó el ruido de un autobús chocándose.

-¿Listos para partir?-preguntó Brook, contento.

-¡Siiiiii!-Luffy fue el único que contestó.

-¡Esperad joder! ¡Para!-gritó Zoro.

Él y Sanji habían salido corriendo de la puerta del reformatorio, y, corriendo a toda pastilla, casi se estrellaron contra la puerta del autobús.

-¡Abre Brook!-pidió Sanji.

-¡Qué se jodan!-dijo Buggy con maldad.

-Nonono-intervino Brook, abriendo las puertas desde su puesto de conductor-¡En mi arca caben todos!

-Gracias Brook-dijo Sanji, empujando a Zoro para subir primero.

-¡Nada Sanji, me alegro de verte! ¡Siéntate ahí con tu amigo!-dijo Brook, señalando los dos únicos asientos libres, en la primera fila.

-Pero... yo iba con Luffy-intervino Zoro.

-¡Sentaros ya u os quedáis!-gruñó Buggy, y ellos, tras vacilar un instante, obedecieron, muy a su pesar.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora si estamos todos!-Brook arrancó el autobús, que emitió un alarmante chirrido-¡A la city!

-No puede ser, no puede ser-se lamentó Sanji.

-Si es que eres imbécil-gruñó Zoro, cruzando los brazos, enfadado.

-¿Ah sí?-Sanji se acercó a él amenazante-¿Quieres otra tunda como la de tu cuarto?

-¿Quieres tú otra?-Zoro levantó el puño, con enfado.

-¿Habéis llegado tarde por qué os habéis estado pegando?-preguntó Nami desde atrás. Todo el autobús estaba pendiente de la conversación.

-¡Este subnormal quería ir a robarte unas bragas otra vez!-dijo Zoro, mientras agarraba a Sanji del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Mentira Nami! ¡Era él quien quiso! ¡Yo se lo impedí!-dijo Sanji, mientras le agarraba a Zoro de los hombros.

-Yyyy salimos del reformatorio-informó Brook, dando un brusco giro, y haciendo que todo el autobús se balancease con violencia-¡Disfrutad del paisaje, no vayáis pegados al móvil!

-Lo dice por ti, Usuff-le reprendió Luffy.

Usuff no respondió. Había dejado de chatear. Estaba temblando.

-No...nos vamos a matar-farfulló.

El autobús cogió las curvas que rodeaban la colina sobre la que estaba el reformatorio. Mientras el se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia un lado y otro, Zoro se acordó de como, hacía solo una semana, había recorrido esa misma carretera con su padre, con quién había discutido.

No había vuelto a hablar con él desde entonces. Ninguno de los dos se había llamado, ni siquiera escrito.

-Ogj, venga ya, no soporto esta basura-se quejó Sanji a Brook-¡Pon "Despacito"!

Brook había puesto en la radio del bus un CD de rock como los de Zoro, y escuchaba "Sweet Child of Mine", mientras lo cantaba a voz en grito.

-¿Qué clase de mierda es esa?-preguntó Zoro a Sanji, indignado.

-¿Me quieres dejar en paz?-respondió Sanji groseramente-ahora entiendo por qué no tienes amigos...

Volvieron a agarrarse y empezaron otra discusión.

-¡Dejadlo joder! ¡Qué lo dejéis!-gritaba Nami desde atrás-oh, mierda, que les den.

-Deberías relajarte-la tranquilizó Robin-¿por qué no escuchamos música en mi móvil?

Nami accedió. Entretanto, Luffy jugaba con Franky y Chopper a un juego de lo más particular: uno decía una palabrota en voz baja, y los otros tenían que gritarla cada vez más alto. El que sintiese vergüenza por pronunciar la palabra, perdía. Luffy y Franky no se cortaban un pelo, por lo que el tímido Chopper perdía todo el rato, pero aún así se reía mucho.

-Teta-dijo Franky, riendo con malicia.

-¡Teta!-exclamó Luffy.

-¡Teta!-exclamó Chopper.

-¡Tetaaaaaaa!-gritó Franky.

-¡TETAAAAAAAAAA!-Luffy se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

Los demás viajeros les miraban, algunos riendo y otros de muy mala uva.

-¡Teta!-gritó Brook desde alante.

-¡No empieces tú también!-le reprendió Buggy.

-O oh-Brook ajustó el cristal del retrovisor-¡salimos a la autopista!

Pisó el acelerador, y Buggy se agarró al asiento del copiloto, totalmente blanco, excepto su roja nariz.

Todos dieron un bote, agitados por el acelerón.

-¡Zona de baches!-avisó Brook.

Trak-trak-trak. Zoro estaba seguro de que el autobús se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Va a girar!-le advirtió Buggy a Brook, aterrorizado.

El bus casi chocó con un coche que se estaba cambiando de carril.

-"Rock and roll radio... Let's go! ..."-cantaba Brook, despreocupado-¿como vais por atrás?

Lo cierto era que el pasaje del autobús del Colegio Shinsekawa no estaba precisamente tranquilo: Zoro y Sanji habían empezado a pegarse mientras eran observados por un grupo de chicas curiosas, Luffy y Franky gritaban "pene" con todas sus fuerzas, y Nami había puesto el altavoz y cantaba a dúo con Robin "Fireflies". Chopper agachaba la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza, y Koala, la amiga de Luffy, intentaba conectar una cámara espía en la espalda de Buggy.

-No te vayas a poner a llorar-dijo Sanji, mientras sujetaba el cuello de Zoro con fuerza.

-Estás muerto-Zoro le metió un codazo en el estómago, haciéndole aullar de dolor.

-Yohohohoho, ¡vaya bronca están montando por atrás!-Brook bajó el volumen de "Come as You Are" y se volvió para observar como Zoro y Sanji forcejeaban-apuesto por el cachas del pendiente.

-Muchas gracias Brook-dijo Sanji con ironía, mientras le pegaba una patada en la cara a Zoro-voy a dejarlo, porque si sigo te mataré, y además está canción me gusta.

Zoro cesó de pegarle, sorprendido.

-¿Te gusta Nirvana?-preguntó. Sanji asintió, algo extrañado.

-Parece que han dejado de pegarse-informó Robin a Nami, que cantaba con mucho sentimiento "Someome Like You". Ella sólo asintió.

El viaje continuó, y para cuando se acercaban a la ciudad, los ánimos estaban más calmados. Luffy y Franky dejaron sus gritos e hicieron un concurso de chistes malos que horrorizaron a Chopper, mientras Usuff seguía pegado al móvil, con aspecto de preocupación. Zoro y Sanji habían dejado de pelear y charlaban tranquilamente, como dos viejos amigos.

-¡Entramos en Loguetown señores!-informó Brook con alegría, subiendo el volumen de la radio para animarles-¡Disfrutad del día!

Había tráfico a la entrada de la ciudad, y si ya era difícil circular en coche, más lo era en autobús.

Sobretodo en un autobús conducido por un rockero borracho.

-¡Esta en rojo, esta en rojo!-a Buggy casi le dio un infarto cuando Brook se saltó el semáforo y un camión les rozó por el lateral.

El conductor del camión asomó la cabeza y comenzó a proferir improperios contra Brook.

-Qué maleducada es la gente de por aquí-comentó Brook decepcionado-¡Oh, vaya!

Se había saltado otro semáforo, y estuvo a punto de atropellar a unas ancianitas, que también empezaron a insultarle, con palabras aún más fuertes que las del camionero.

-Viejorras buenorras-se río Brook, hipando un poco- ya no son lo que eran ¿eh Bugsy?

Pero "Bugsy" no respondió. Se había desmayado.

Finalmente, aparcó en una tranquila plaza de un parquecito, y todos descendieron a toda prisa.

-M-me voy a tomar un trago-murmuró Buggy, que seguía blanco como el papel.

-¡Te acompañó!-se ofreció Brook. Pero Buggy dio un alarido y salió corriendo-Vaya, tendrá prisa. ¿Qué tal Luffy?

El chico del sombrero de paja saltó emocionado. Estaba encantado de estar allí, y se mostraba más hiperactivo que de costumbre.

-¡Súper bien! ¡Gracias por traernos!

-Es siempre un placer-le sonrió Brook con cariño.

Zoro le observó: era ciertamente un tipo de lo más raro. Muy alto, pero extremadamente delgado, era pálido y la carne de su rostro parecía haberse consumido. Su pelo era negro y rizado, y lo llevaba muy largo. Vestía ropa elegante, pero apestaba a alcohol.

-Me alegro de que os hayáis hecho tan amigos-le dijo Brook a Zoro y Sanji. Ellos enrojecieron.

-¿Amigos? ¡Qué va! ¡Ha sido un asco de viaje!-se defendió Sanji atropelladamente-al final el marimo se ha comportado un poco, pero...

-Qué chaval más tonto-gruñó Zoro. Luego se volvió al profesor-tu música...mola.

-¡Gracias hijo! ¡Tú tienes pinta de ser un rock soul!-Brook le dio un abrazo, y Zoro ya no tuvo ninguna duda de que a lo que olía era a alcohol.

-Pelota-murmuró Sanji. Zoro le hizo un corte de manga.

-Bueno chicos, yo me despido-interrumpió Franky-voy a ir a una tienda de motos de segunda, para ver si puedo pillar alguna fácil.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres-se ofreció Zoro. Franky le caía muy bien, y no le apetecía demasiado ir en grupo.

-No hace falta, no hace falta-dramatizó Franky. Luego se acercó a él con complicidad-¡Además, voy a visitar a una amiguita que tengo aquí!

Se despidió de los otros y se alejó, cantando a voces. A Zoro le gustaba su estilo, pero no podía negar que era demasiado exagerado.

Brook también se despidió de ellos.

-A las ocho nos vemos-les dijo-¡no os retraséis, o Buggy se chivará a Akainu!

Se alejó, pero no llegó ni al final de la calle porque se metió en un bar.

-No nos venderán alcohol ¿verdad?-preguntó Zoro.

-¿Sigues con la bebida?-le reprochó Nami.

-¡Sí tú también bebes!

-Pero menos-la chica sacó de su bolso un fajo de billetes, y Zoro adivinó lo que venía a continuación- Aquí tengo cincuenta berries para prestar a quien necesite ¡recordad que exijo devolución con intereses!

-Bruja...-murmuró Zoro.

-¿Tú no andas escaso de parné?-le picó Nami.

-No estoy tan loco como para pedirte a ti prestado. Sería como hipotecarse de por vida-Zoro no se dejó convencer. Vio que Robin le miraba de reojo.

-¿Chicos, nos movemos ya?-se quejó Luffy con cansinismo.

-¿Y a donde queréis ir?-quiso saber Nami.

-No se-Luffy puso cara de poker.

-Psché-Usuff volvía a estar con el móvil, y no respondió.

-¡A donde tú digas, Nami-swan!-babeó Sanji.

-¿Hay columpios?-quiso saber Chopper.

-A mi me la suda. Yo me quedo aquí-dijo Zoro, testarudo.

Nami miró a Robin, desesperada.

-Siempre así...siempre así-musitó.

-Dijiste que había un centro comercial ¿no? Podemos empezar por ahi-sugirió Robin.

-¡DRESROSSA!-gritó Luffy-¡Vamos allá tropa!

-Yo creo que se chuta café o algo- comentó Sanji

-¿Qué es Dresrossa?-quiso saber Zoro.

-El sitio, genio-respondió Sanji.

Zoro iba a responder, pero Usuff se puso en medio, y trató de cambiar de tema.

-Bueno Zoro...¿Qué tal tu primera semana aquí?-preguntó.

-¿Acaso te importa?-replicó él groseramente.

-Qué maleducado-le espetó Sanji.

Usuff suspiró. Echó una ojeada a su móvil, pero como no le respondían, se centró de nuevo en los dos broncas del grupo.

-Me acuerdo que en mi primera semana, me castigaron por mentir a reparar un cable del tejado. ¡Casi me mato!-les contó, riendo.

Zoro no respondió, y Sanji emitió un ruidito de incredulidad.

-Solo fue reparar un enchufe del primer piso. ¡Y te ayudó Buggy!-le cortó.

Usuff trató de arreglarlo contando otra mentira aún más gorda, pero los otros dos empezaron de nuevo a pelear, y no le hicieron caso.

-Es una pena que no podamos ir a la playa-comentó Nami a Robin, mientras caminaban al centro comercial-con el mal tiempo que ha hecho estos días, es probable que nos llueva.

-Tienes muy buen ojo para el clima-dijo Robin-yo no soy muy de playa, así que tampoco me importa mucho.

-¡Navegante, centro comercial a dos manzanas!-informó Luffy, que se había cargado a Chopper a los hombros, e iba haciendo eses y riendo por la calle con el pequeño.

-Sí, ya estamos. Voy a ponerle un mensaje a Franky por si quiere venir luego-dijo Nami.

-¿Y cuando comemos?-quiso saber Luffy.

-¿Ya tienes hambre?-se sorprendió Robin.

-Siempre tiene hambre-comentó Nami mientras escribía a Franky-y mejor que coma, créeme.

Atrás, Zoro y Sanji estaban pegándose otra vez. Usuff estaba desesperado.

-Oh, venga ya, dejadlo-pidió, enfadado-¡sois como niños pequeños!

-Cállate o cobras tu también-le avisó Sanji.

Usuff suspiró. De repente, se fijó en la mochila de Zoro. Llevaba una pegatina del Duelo de Titanes, un torneo de lucha de espadas muy popular entre los jóvenes.

-¿Te gusta el Duelo?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Participé. De hecho gané en mi categoría-dijo Zoro, tratando de sonar modesto.

-¿En serio?-se asombró Sanji, dejando de golpearle por un segundo.

-Es mentira-dijo Usuff. Pero la mirada de Zoro le hizo entender que no lo era-¿es verdad? ¿en serio? ¡Pero entonces debes de ser un crack con la espada!

-Me entreno desde hace años-explicó Zoro-pero mi padre cree que es una mierda, y me quitó mi espada.

-Vaya-dijo Usuff-no sabia que te gustase. Mola mucho

-Sí-añadió Sanji-a veces los viejos son un asco.

-Si yo os contara...-empezó Usuff.

Así, los tres fueron conversando tranquilamente detrás de Nami y Robin. Zoro se dio cuenta de que había juzgado a Usuff y Sanji demasiado pronto. Eran bastante molestos sí, pero también podían resultar amistosos y muy divertidos. No pudo negar que pasó un rato divertido con ellos, incluso con Sanji, que en el fondo era más afín a él de lo que pensaba.

El centro comercial de Dresrossa se encontraba cerca de la playa, y estaba lleno de gente. Al parecer, era uno de los lugares más interesantes de aquella deprimente ciudad. Había cafeterías, sala de recreativos, bolera, un cine y muchas tiendas de ropa. Zoro vio también una pista de skate a la entrada, y una piscina, que estaba cerrada.

-Robin y yo vamos a las galerías Doflamingo a comprarnos ropa-les dijo Nami a los demás-¿quedamos a la una en "el Capone"?

"El Capone Begue" era un restaurante barato, cuya carne le encantaba a Luffy.

Todos aceptaron la propuesta de Nami, y mientras ella y Robin se iban hacia el pasaje de la moda, los chicos salieron corriendo a los videojuegos.

-¿Quién intentará vencer a Luffy el bólido en el Fast Race?-desafió Luffy.

-Creo que lo conseguiré, fantasma-aceptó Sanji.

Los dos cogieron los mandos del juego de carreras, y se pusieron a conducir con la máxima concentración. Usuff y Chopper se desafiaron en un torneo de puntería, en el que debian acertar golpeando a unos patitos de goma, y Zoro se vició a un videojuego de guerra protagonizado por una chica guerrera semi-desnuda.

En la tienda de Doflamingo, un famoso diseñador de moda algo hortera, Nami había entrado en una de sus famosas fiebres consumistas, y no paraba de probarse vestidos, abrigos, bañadores y ropa interior.

-Este es muy bonito-dijo, mirándose en el espejo con el cuarto sujetador-pero un poco apretado.

-El objetivo es ese ¿no?-Robin se había puesto una chaqueta azul que combinaba con sus enormes y atrayentes ojos.

Al contrario que la mayoría de chicas, no parecía muy entusiasmada con las tiendas de moda, y no se probó ni la mitad de cosas que Nami.

Después de dos horas paseando por las galerías fashion, fueron q la caja a pagar.

-No creas que gasto así a lo tonto-le dijo la chica pelirroja a Robin mientras le pasaba la ropa a la dependienta, una mujer vieja y rechoncha de aspecto estrafalario-me compro toda la ropa del año aquí, que es más barato que en mi casa.

-¿En efectivo o con tarjeta?-preguntó la dependienta.

-Esto...Jora ¿puedes fiarme la mitad del precio?-Nami sonrió con dulzura.

-Ni hablar rica-Jora la miró a través de sus gafas de cristal rosa-o pagas todo o te vas sin nada. Ya me timaste el año pasado y te la pasé. Esta vez nanay del Paraguay.

Nami no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Pagó sus sujetadores y bragas negras ("Súper sexys"-le había dicho a Robin) sus camisetas, pantalones, vestido, tacones y un abrigo de pelo rosa precioso. También compró varios bikinis, uno de ellos con dibujos del mar.

-Es muy bonito-le dijo Robin. Ella sólo se había comprado la chaqueta y unos pantalones negros. Nami había intentado invitarla, pero ella no había querido.

-Nos quedan dos horas hasta la comida-dijo Nami, mientras arrastraba sus numerosas y pesadas bolsas de la tienda Doflamingo-¿qué te apetece?

-Oh, a mi me da lo mismo-respondió ella, con tranquilidad-¿te apetece hablar?

Nami se sentó en un banco, rendida. Miró a Robin con inseguridad.

-¿De Luffy? No mucho...-observó a la gente que corría de un lado a otro por el centro comercial, preguntándose si ellos tendrían tantos problemas como ella-la verdad es que estoy más confusa que nunca. Le quiero. Pero él no se da cuenta. Y Zoro...

Robin se sentó a su lado, echando un vistazo a una tienda de libros cercana.

-Podrías intentar quedar a solas con él-sugirió.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Luffy? ¿Con Zoro? Si al menos eso lo tuviese claro-se lamentó Nami.

Robin no dijo nada. No lo decía, pero en su mente veía a Zoro. El apuesto espadachín no había salido de su cabeza en toda la semana. Le gustaba... le atraía.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?-preguntó Nami, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¿A-a donde?-preguntó Robin sorprendida.

-¡A la librería! He visto como la mirabas. Echemos un vistazo-sugirió Nami.

-¿No te importa?

-No soy muy de libros, pero no me vendría mal leer alguno-Nami levantó con cierto esfuerzo las bolsas de ropa-a ver si hay alguno de esos románticos tan empalagosos, que me hacen mucha gracia.

Entraron en la tienda, que era grande y estaba repleta de libros, pero aunque a Robin le encantó, no pudo concentrarse en la lectura. Con su cabeza puesta en Zoro, le era difícil.

Nami aprovechó un momento para sacar el móvil y preguntar a los demás.

**"Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja"**

**~Nami: Como os va?**

**~Chopper: bien**

**~Luffy: Geniaaaaal**

**~Luffy: He ganado a Sanji!**

**~Sanji: No flipes**

**~Sanji: He ganado yo Nami**

**~Zoro: que fantasma**

**~Sanji: Marimo imbecil voy a ir a pegarte**

**~Nami: No empeceis!**

**~Zoro: no hagas caso**

**~Zoro: son paranoyas suyas**

**~Sanji: Ajajajajaj marimo**

**~Sanji: Se escribe PARANOIAS**

**~Usuff: xdddddd**

**~Sanji: Callando bocas**

**~Luffy: XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

**~Luffy: No he entendido nada**

Nami guardó el teléfono, divertida. Aunque no las soportaba, las peleas entre Zoro y Sanji le hacían mucha gracia.

Avanzó por la librería, mientras hurgaba en su bolso, cuando se chocó de bruces con un chico.

-¿Un poco de cuidado no?-chilló Nami enfadada.

-Lo siento, no te había visto-se disculpó él. Nami dio un respingo. Era Law.

Trafalgar Law era uno de los alumnos más mayores del reformatorio. Nami le recordaba allí desde el primer año que llegó. Alto y delgado, de piel morena y una interesante perilla, siempre tenía ojeras y un aspecto muy relajado, incluso cuando Eustass le amenazaba.

-Ay, p-pe-perdona Law-se excusó atropelladamente. "Que cachondo está"-pensó para sí.

-No pasa nada-repuso él tranquilo-la verdad es que el último sitio donde esperarían encontrarnos es en una librería.

-Ji, ji...si-Nami intentó no parecer estúpida. Últimamente los tíos la tenían echa un manojo de nervios - yo...he venido con Robin ¿y tú?

-Estoy solo, como no-Law la sonrió con tranquilidas-buscaba un libro de anatomía, ya sabes. Además...estoy en viaje de negocios.

Nami le miró asustada, pues sabía lo que eso quería decir. Quisi replicar, pero cuando él le guiño un ojo, sintió que se derretía.

-¡Oh, no te he presentado...!-se giró hacia Robin, que llegaba en ese instante-Robin, este es Law.

-Un placer-dijo él, simpático.

-Encantada-Robin le estrechó la mano con mucha profesionalidad.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, que Nami trató de llenar.

-Vamos a comer al "Capone" ¿te apuntas?-le ofreció amable.

-Que va, no puedo. Gracias. He quedado en el centro con unos...colegas-sonó despreocupado, pero a Nami no le convenció-me marcho a la una.

-Hasta entonces te podemos acompañar, si quieres-insistió amablemente.

Law asintió, complacido.

-Pero lo primero, el libro-le enseñó un tomo de "El cuerpo humano", y se fue a la caja a pagarlo.

Mientras se daba la vuelta, Nami le miró el trasero.

-Es el mejor que he visto en mi vida-dijo, extasiada. Luego se acordó de Zoro y lo dudó un poco.

-Te veo aún más confusa que antes-comentó Robin, ojeando "Ruinas antiguas".

-Que va. No me gusta. Pero anda que no es...-Law regresó con el libro-¿vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Claro-Law vio el libro que Robin ojeaba- "Ruinas antiguas"... habla del tesoro perdido de Egipto, creo.

Robin levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendida.

-Sí... habla de eso-se dio cuenta de que Nami tenía razón; era un chico muy guapo.

-¡5-1! ¡Vaya paliza! ¡Ya te puedes poner a llorar!

-Mejor déjalo, Sanji-intervino Usuff.

-No, es verdad. Ha ganado-aceptó Zoro, humillado.

Sanji lanzó una risa triunfal.

-Vamos a comer ya ¿no? Creo que Zoro necesita digerir la derrota...

Zoro respiró profundamente tratando de contenerse. Lo cierto es que había descubierto que era un manta en el futbolín, peor incluso que Usuff. Sanji le había vencido con todas las de la ley. Y él no tenía muy buen perder.

-Chicos, Chopper y yo hemos comprado esto en la tiendecita-dijo Luffy emocionado. Sujetaba un enorme peluche de Gekko Moria, el famoso demonio de películas de terror, y Chopper lo miraba aterrado.

-Yo... no quería...-se excusó.

-Que horror. Espero que Akainu no lo vea. A lo mejor se enamora de él-comentó Sanji-¿cuántos tickets de juego nos quedan?

-Esto...-Luffy compuso una de sus sonrisas, que Zoro relacionaba con cuando hacía una trastada-los gastamos todos en el peluche.

-¿QUÉ?-rugió Sanji.

Mientras el rubio regañaba a Luffy y Chopper se escondía detrás de Zoro, Usuff recibió un mensaje, y sacó su móvil. Vio disgustado que era de Nami, y no de quien él esperaba.

-Tíos...-Sanji, Luffy y Zoro habían empezado a gritarse en medio de los recreativos- ¡Escuchad! Ya es la hora de comer.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!-exclamó Luffy, haciendo que todos en la sala se girasen, aterrados-¡Vamos pues!-y echó a correr.

-Que petardo es-dijo Sanji, vencido.

-Que me vas a contar..-dijo Zoro, lacónico.

-¡Veeeenga!-les llamó Luffy desde lejos.

Le siguieron por los largos pasillos del centro hasta llegar a la plaza principal, donde habían quedado con Nami.

-Ahí está "el Capone"-señaló Sanji-¡Ya van a abrir! ¿Dónde están mis princesas?

-¿Tú eres una más, no?-se burló Zoro.

-Mejor voy pidiendo mesa-se adelantó Usuff, viendo que se avecinaba otra pelea. Chopper le acompañó.

-¡Eh, ahí están! ¡Hola nenas!-saludó Luffy-¡Hola Law!-al parecer también era amigo suyo.

-Hola chicos, perdonad el retraso-dijo Nami sonriendo. Venía hablando con Law y Robin, muy animada-ya conoces a Law, ¿no Zoro?

-Sí-el chico solo asintió para saludarle.

-Nos vimos el otro día, con Eustass, ¿te acuerdas?-le dijo Law.

-Oh, si, es verdad-recordó Nami, y como Robin y Sanji no habían estado, se puso a contárselo.

-¿Podemos ir a comer yaaaa?-pidió Luffy impaciente.

-¿Te quieres esperar?

Mientras Luffy y Nami discutían, un hombre viejo y de aspecto nada recomendable se acercó a Law, retorciéndose las manos.

-Oye Law, lo siento mucho pero...necesito un poco más de "harina"-pidió, mirando hacia un lado y otro, con nerviosismo.

Law se lo llevó a parte y de su largo abrigo negro sacó una bolsita cuyo contenido Zoro adivinó enseguida.

-No vuelvas a venir así. Es peligroso-le dijo, con cautela.

-S...si-lloriqueó el viejo. Luego se marchó, sujetando la bolsa con fuerza.

Nami miró a Law fijamente.

-Así que has vuelto con lo mismo- dijo con tristeza.

-Qué remedio-Law se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me das harina a mi también?-preguntó Luffy con inocencia.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Nami lanzó un grito digno de Akainu.

-Tacaña-gruñó Luffy.

-Nos vamos a comer-dijo Nami, agarrando a Zoro y a Luffy, para llevárselos dentro-¿Sanji?

-Yo voy a fumar un cigarro y entro...¡no le voy a comprar droga!-se escandalizó ante la mirada de Nami.

-Baja la voz-pidió Law, muy incómodo.

-¿ES DROGA?-preguntó Luffy conmocionado.

Mucha gente se giró a mirarles. Law no sabía dónde meterse.

-Mejor vamos a dentro-cedió Sanji.

En "el Capone Begue" había mucha gente, pero Usuff había conseguido reservar una mesa. Hablaba con un hombre rechoncho y bajito, de mirada aburrida, que fumaba un enorme cigarro.

-¿Ya estáis aquí?-les saludó Usuff alegremente-¡Sentaos!

-¡Capone!-saludó Luffy alegremente al hombrecito, corriendo a abrazarle.

-Luffy, il mio caro amigo-el Capone levantó los brazos como un jefe mafioso, recordando a Zoro al "Padrino"-cuantísimo tempo sin verte...

-¡Queremos comer!-interrumpió Luffy.

-Claro...si-el Capone les hizo sentarse, y luego se acercó a Zoro, repentinamente-mi pobre muchacho, il Usuff nos contó la tua tragedia.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, sin comprender.

-El prefiere no hablar de eso, Capone-rió falsamente Usuff-no deja que le afecte...

-¿De qué hablas?-Zoro le miró enfadado.

-Nos ha contado lo de tu irrisión genital-Zoro enrojeció-no pasa nada, piccolo ¡os atenderemos los primeros, y te brindaremos la mejor comida!

El Capone dio a Zoro un achuchón y dos besos, y después se alejó, dando gritos a los camareros. Todas las miradas se centraron en Usuff.

-Yo... yoyoyo... ¡No querían darnos mesa! ¡Estaba todo lleno! ¡Así que me inventé lo primero que se me ocurrió!-se excusó nervioso.

-¿Y se te ocurrió que a mí me pican los huevos?-rugió Zoro.

Todos rieron mientras Usuff trataba de inventar otra mentira para salvarse.

La comida fue muy buena. Los hombres del Capone les dieron una atención estupenda, y su comida estuvo deliciosa. Zoro engulló una pizza y media casi sin detenerse, pero el récord se lo llevó Luffy, con casi cuatro enteras, tamaño grande.

-Eres un tragaldabas-le dijo Zoro mientras Luffy se terminaba su última pizza.

-No me explico como no engordas-dijo Usuff, al que sus spaguettis estaban volviendo loco.

-Hay personas que no acumulan calorias. O las queman toda enseguida-explicó Chopper.

-Cómo no se está quieto, tampoco me extraña-dijo Zoro.

-Muy buena-dijo Sanji terminando su lasaña-quizá un poco más de tomate no le habría venido mal, pero está excelente.

-Que gourmet-dijo Zoro con ironía. Sanji le lanzó un trozo de pan a modo de venganza.

Tras una inevitable guerra de migas de pan, conversaron un rato antes de pedir los postres. Zoro habló especialmente con Luffy y Nami, con los que se entendía muy bien, pero se dio cuenta de que Usuff, Sanji y Chopper también tenían mucha conversación, y eran muy simpáticos. Hicieron chistes, hablaron de su vida y recordaron las peores mentiras de Usuff y las mejores meteduras de pata de Luffy. Por último, hubo una ronda de críticas a los profesores.

-...es tan aburrido. Lo peor es que parece que está atontado, pero no se le escapa una-dijo Sanji, hablando de Kizaru.

-Al que no se le escapa una es a Akainu. ¡Es insufrible! Se cree que todo lo que hacemos va a ser un crimen-siguió Usuff.

-En cambio Hancok no se entera ni de la hora. Si queréis hacer otra cosa, su clase es el mejor momento-comentó Nami.

-O la de Galdino-apuntó Robin.

-Galdino me odia. Es un chorizo-se quejó Luffy.

-"Chorizo" se dice a los que roban Luffy...-le corrigió Zoro.

-Habló el "paranoya"-se burló Sanji.

El Capone se esforzó especialmente en los postres, que le quedaron estupendos. Nami pidió un batido que Sanji quiso compartir con ella con intención romántica, sin éxito. Robin se tomó una tarta de manzana suculenta, y Luffy tres helados y un crèpe.

A la hora de pagar la cuenta, se montó un lío tremendo. Cada uno debía pagar su parte y como excepto Nami y Robin ninguno era muy bueno en matemáticas, no les salían las cuentas. Luffy resultó no tener ni la mitad de dinero que necesitaba para pagar su atracón, y tampoco Zoro. Nami se ofreció a prestarles, pero Zoro se negó, y al final Usuff les pagó lo que les faltaba.

Se despidieron del Capone, que les acompañó a la salida afectuosamente.

-¡Muchas gracias por tan rica comida!-le dijo Luffy con sinceridad absoluta.

-Niente, amigo mío. El Capone cuida de todos sus hijos-le dijo el propietario dándole un fuerte apretón de manos-¡volved siempre que queráis!

Aunque era un restaurante barato, se esforzaba por darle un aspecto lujoso y refinado, y se mostraba muy amable con todo el mundo.

-Y recuerdos a tu caro fratello cuando le veas-el Capone miró a Luffy con tristeza-lo suyo con esa chica fue una desgracia.

-¿De qué habla?-preguntó Zoro a Nami.

-Luego te lo cuento-susurró ella.

Salieron del "Capone Begue" con el estómago a reventar. Luffy estaba algo serio desde que habían mencionado a su hermano, y Zoro muy molesto, porque el Capone le había regalado una crema para el dolor en las zonas íntimas, y Sanji hacía burla de ello.

-Bueno. Hasta las ocho nos quedan cinco horas-dijo Nami, muy resuelta-¡Hay que aprovecharlas!

-¿Damos un paseo por la playa Nami?-se ofreció Sanji con su habitual tono seductor.

-Podemos ir al cine-sugirió Chopper.

-¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Moria!-exclamó Luffy.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque a Zoro en realidad no le apetecía mucho, pero no quería ser el aguafiestas del grupo. Odiaba eso, y además, se estaba dando cuenta de la enorme suerte que había tenido. Aquellos chicos eran los más simpáticos del asqueroso reformatorio, y le habían ofrecido su amistad sin ni siquiera conocerle.

Le hubiera gustado haber estado más tiempo con Robin, pero ella había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo charlando con Chopper, o absorta en sus pensamientos.

Vieron la película de terror protagonizada por el monstruoso Gekko Moria, "el señor de las sombras", el impacto cultural del momento. Luffy no paró de reír en las casi dos horas de constante horror de la película. Sanji se pasó la primera media hora quejándose del sabor de las palomitas, y el resto criticando los defectos de la cinta. Nami y Chopper estaban cagados, y no pararon de gritar y taparse los ojos con cada susto de Moria. Usuff se pasó casi toda la peli pegado al móvil, y a Zoro le pareció un peñazo, aunque en algún momento se sobresaltó, pero logró disimularlo bostezando. La única que la vio "como una persona normal" fue Robin, que se mantuvo impasible hasta los créditos, con el último susto sorpresa de Moria.

Después del cine, fueron a la bolera, donde hicieron una competición. Luffy fue con Robin, Nami con Sanji y Zoro con Usuff y Chopper. El pobre niño era incapaz de lanzar la bola, porque solo levantarla le costaba horrores.

El equipo de Nami y Sanji iba en cabeza, porque sus dos integrantes eran excelentes en la tirada.

-¡Y otro pleno!-exclamó Sanji, chocando la mano con Nami-¡somos los jefes de la bolera! -empezaron a hacer un bailecito de la victoria.

-Me toca a mí-intervino Usuff.

Usuff resultó tener una puntería excelente, poniendo a su equipo en cabeza. Como Zoro también era bastante bueno, los dos teams estaban muy igualados.

En cuanto a Luffy, siempre las lanzaba desviadas, y, cuando arrojó una con todas sus fuerzas, la estampó contra el panel de puntos, destrozándolo, y haciendo que les echaran.

-¿Alguna vez haréis algo a derechas?-se lamentó Nami.

-Desde luego, fue un tiro memorable-comentó Zoro.

-Shishi-rió Luffy.

-¿A que te diviertes con nosotros, Zoro?-le preguntó el chico del sombrero de paja con complicidad.

Él no respondió. Le fastidiaba haber sido tan cabezota. No había querido hacer amigos, únicamente estar solo. Quedarse con el lado negativo. Pero Luffy le había enseñado una valiosa lección: aprovechar la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva para variar. Y aquella gente le gustaba. No serían tan "guays" como podrían serlo sus antiguos colegas, matones chulos y arrogantes, pero eran sinceros y buenas personas. Y Zoro se dio cuenta de que eso era lo más importante.

-¡Nos queda solo una hora para estar allí!-avisó Nami-¡Hay que ponerse en marcha!

-Sí jefa-dijo Luffy imitando a un militar.

Dieron una última vuelta por las tiendas, y Luffy se compró una revista de cómics. Después, fueron dando un tranquilo paseo hasta el autobús. Usuff y Nami hablaban de una serie de televisión que les gustaba, y Sanji le explicaba a Luffy el significado de "asexual". Zoro aprovechó para hablar con Robin. Lo había estado deseando durante todo el día.

-Necesitaba un descanso-ella sonrió al verle acercarse.

-Ha sido una visita guiada estupenda-asintió con su habitual calma.

-¿Mañana volverás?-quiso saber Zoro. Ella le miró divertida.

-Supongo ¿no? Ya estamos suficiente tiempo encerrados. Podemos... ir juntos.

Zoro notó un cosquilleo al escuchar eso. No supo que responder. Robin le dominaba. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Pero no quería quedar como un idiota.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del paseo. Pero no fue un silencio incómodo ni desagradable. Fue un silencio placentero. De cuando dos personas disfrutan de su compañía, y no necesitan decirse nada más. Zoro no podía explicar eso, al igual que tampoco podía explicar por qué ella le quitaba habla. Tal vez Sanji sí la hubiera encontrado. Como solía decir, era un experto en cosas del amor.

Cuando llegaron, la mayoría de alumnos ya estaban allí. Zoro reconoció a la chica de pelo rosa con la que sólo hacía unos días se había encerrado en el cuarto de las escobas, y ella le lanzó una mirada de odio. Zoro ya imaginaba algo así.

-Seguro que ese imbécil esta emborrachandose otra vez en algún antro-se quejó Kalifa, una rubia con aspecto de intelectual, a la que Nami y Robin no soportaban.

-¡Pobre Brook! ¡No os metáis con él!-le defendió Luffy.

-Habría que decírselo a Akainu-siguió Kalifa-¡El que llega tarde es el propio conductor!

-Vale ya-les interrumpió Buggy, que apestaba a tabaco y alcohol-metero en el bus. No tardará en llegar.

Los alumnos fueron entrando.

-¡Eh Bugo!-le llamó Luffy-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

-¡Qué te metas dentro!-le espetó Buggy.

-Habrá ido a ver a su novia-dijo Nami con tranquilidad, mientras se sentaba con Robin.

-¿C-como dices?-se sorprendió el conserje.

-Venga, lo sabemos todos-dijo Nami-Koala descubrió una foto suya el año pasado.

Desde atrás, Koala saludó a Buggy con una risita.

-Y anda que no está potente la tia-añadió Sanji-¡Eres un tío con suerte Buggy!

-Sí... bueno-Buggy estaba tan colorado como su nariz-¡Pero venga, entrad! ¡Ahí viene Brook!

El profesor de música venía abrazado a Franky, los dos haciendo eses y con pinta de estar fatal.

-Eres un tío legal Frank, te lo digo entre el límite del bien y del mal-dijo Brook con voz pastosa.

-S-si...¡Eso! ¡Te quiero macho!-lloriqueó Franky, que parecía estar a punto de caerse frito.

-¿Y así va a conducir?-se quejó Kalifa-esta vez nos matamos seguro.

-¿Quieres dejar de llorar?-le espetó Nami desde al ante.

-Ya está la zorra pelirroja dando el rollo-chiscó Kalifa.

Nami comenzó a insultarla, mientras Zoro y Sanji trataban de calmarla.

-Creo que es mejor que conduzca yo-dijo Buggy, al ver que Brook se había quedado dormido.

-Yo...se...pilotar...un autobús-Franky trató de coger el volante, pero se cayó de bruces.

Buggy suspiró. "No me pagan lo suficiente-pensó para sí-en cuanto vea a Akainu lo diré". Cogió el volante y, santiguándose con una mano temblorosa, arrancó el bus.

-¿Qué haces Buggy?-preguntó Law desde atrás-¡Tú no sabes conducirlo!

-¿Y tú sí?-preguntó Buggy, mientras pisaba el acelerador-Si no estáis en Shinsekawa a las nueve, Akainu me despedirá.

El autobús iba dando tumbos, y algunos alumnos se habían abrazado, muertos de miedo.

-El freno...¿y el freno?-chilló Buggy.

-¡A la izquierda!-le avisó Zoro. Casi chocaron con otro camión.

-¿Qué os pasa?-se enfadó Buggy al verles pálidos-¡Al menos yo no voy borracho!

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Nami, desconfiada.

Pero parecían haber subestimado a Buggy. El conserje supo llevar el autobús hasta la autopista, y una vez fuera de la ciudad, la cosa se hizo más fácil.

-Tíos, esto es muy fácil-Buggy parecía hablar más bien para sí mismo-¡En un ratito estamos en el colegio!

Los minutos iban pasando, y Buggy empezó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso.

-Joder...¿que desvío era?

-No se-dijo Luffy-nunca voy atento.

Él, Zoro y Law estaban pegados al asiento del conductor, dándole soporte moral. Atrás, Chopper intentaba reanimar a Brook y Franky molestaba a las chicas.

-Sois guapísimas...súuuuuper guapas-le decía a Nami, con aspecto de depravado.

-¿Ya te vale no?-Sanji le apartó del asiento de Nami-queridas, yo os protegeré...

-¿De un accidente de autobús?-dijo Nami con sarcasmo-sorpréndeme.

-A la izquierda...¡Ahora es a la izquierda!-gritó Law, y Buggy pegó un volantazo, haciendo que todos se balanceasen hacia un lado.

Franky y Sanji, que están de pie, salieron disparados y acabaron encima de Usuff, que volvía a estar pegado al móvil, muy nervioso.

-¡Tened más cuidado!-se quejó Usuff.

-¡Oh, cállate Usuff!-respondió Sanji, zafándose de Franky, que quería abrazarle.

-Oh no no no no-se lamentaba Buggy-¡Esta oscureciendo, no veo un pimiento!

-Tal vez pueda intentar conducir yo...-empezó Law-tengo carnet de moto.

-Yo se ir en bici-añadió Luffy, y Zoro rió.

A Buggy no le hacía ninguna gracia. Girando por un desvío equivocado, acabó en un camino de piedras, que hizo que el autobús traquetease. Los pasajeros daban botes en sus asientos, y Franky comenzó a llorar.

-Si es que estos viajes son geniales-criticó Kalifa-esperad a que se lo diga a Akainu...

Nami le lanzó el cómic de Luffy a la cara para que se callase, y comenzó así una guerra en la parte trasera del autobús. Todas las chicas chillaban y decían palabrotas, y Nami agarró a su detestada enemiga de los pelos.

-¡Callar! ¡CALLAR!-gritaba Buggy-dio otro volantazo, y el autobús giró hacia la derecha, haciendo que varios chicos que estaban de pie se estamparan contra el cristal.

-¡CALLOS!-ordenó Zoro, enfadado, y se hizo un silencio repentino-Esto... si no llegamos a las nueve, Akainu despedirá a Buggy y a Brook.

-¿Y a nosotros qué?-preguntó Kalifa impertinente. Nami le dio una colleja.

Zoro miró a Robin, y sintió sus fuerzas renovadas. Al igual que le descolocaba, también le infundía valor.

-Sí me dijeras que van a despedir a Kizaru, o Hancok, que son unos cabrones, lo entendería. Pero para dos profesores que se preocupan por nosotros, y nos sacan de esta puta mierda de sitio, creo que podemos intentar ayudarlos-sintió su voz fuerte y clara. Y sintió que a los demás les había llegado.

Hubo un silencio, interrumpido por los lloriqueos de Franky y los ronquidos de Brook.

-Tienes que coger el próximo desvío Buggy-dijo Sanji mirando el móvil-sales a la A-5

-No-Kalifa sonó muy seria cuando habló-ese es el desvío para la carretera grande. Si sigues un poco más hay un atajo-se lo enseñó en su teléfono.

Gracias al atajo de Kalifa, el autobús ganó unos minutos. Pero Buggy era torpe al volante, y el tiempo se les echaba encima.

-No vamos a llegar-dijo en voz alta-lo siento mucho chicos. Os agradezco vuestra ayuda.

-¡No podemos rendirnos Bugo! ¡Tienes que continuar! ¡Aún no son las nueve!-le animó Luffy.

-Es imposible. Yo no sé conducir esto-el conserje se hundió en su asiento-este trabajo era mi única salida... si me echan... tendré que volver a la trena.

Unas lagrimitas asomaron por la cara de Buggy, y Zoro, aunque no quería, sintió una gran lástima por el desdichado conserje.

-Me lo merezco por poner vuestra seguridad en peligro-siguió Buggy, que por primera vez parecía una persona con corazón-¡Sí solo sois unos mocosos!

-Buggy...-empezó Law.

-Solo lamento que Akainu os vaya a regañar por mi culpa...

-¡Buggy!-llamó Law.

-Porque soy un inútil y no tengo cojones para...

-¡BUGGY EL VOLANTE!-gritó Law.

Se habían salido de la carretera.

El autobús bajó por la ladera girando a toda velocidad. Nami chilló, y Sanji se cayó de bruces. Zoro notó que Luffy se agarraba a él con fuerza, y tuvo el último pensamiento de que al menos moriría con un amigo.

Pero entonces alguien cogió el volante, tiró de la palanca de cambios e hizo que el autobús remontara la montaña y volviese a la carretera.

-Voy a tener que coger las riendas del caballo ¡Yohohohoho!-exclamó Brook sonriendo.

Apartó a Buggy del volante, y dando un giro impresionante hizo que el vehículo saliese disparado a toda pastilla.

-Brook-Nami casi lloraba de la felicidad.

-Es un milagro. Un milagro-repetía Sanji.

-Por suerte, ese niñito tan simpático me ha revivido-dijo Brook-¡Porque soy inmortal!

Chopper no pudo decir nada, porque estaba ocupado reanimando a Usuff que también se había desmayado.

-G-gracias Brook-Buggy sonreía aliviado, mientras se secaba la sangre de la frente, donde se había golpeado con el volante-pero de todas formas, estamos acabados.

Brook le dio una palmada de ánimo.

-Nunca subestimes a un profe de música-Brook pisó a fondo. Iban tan rápido que apenas se veía la carretera. Nadie hablaba. Todos estaban serios.

-Quedan cinco minutos-informó Kalifa, mirando el reloj del bus. Buggy tembló.

-Tiempo de sobra-dijo Brook. Pero no se le veía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Había muchas curvas, y el autobús estuvo a punto de salirse otra vez en varias. Brook movía el volante con violencia y murmuraba cosas para sí.

Vieron que pasaban la última curva antes del reformatorio. ¡Lo iban a conseguir!

-Dos minutos-siseó Kalifa.

El bus iba a toda pastilla. O llegaban, o explotarían. Nami y Robin se daban la mano tensas, y Luffy saltaba, muy nervioso.

-Lo tenemos... ¡Lo tenemos!-exclamó Brook enloquecido-YOHOHOHOHOHO...

El vehículo subió la última cuesta dando un salto brutal y derrapando llego hasta la puerta del Reformatorio.

Frenaron. Todo estaba en silencio. Todos se miraban nerviosos. Buggy, que se había caído al suelo, parecía no querer moverse. Luffy y Zoro se miraron un segundo, y luego ayudaron a Sanji a levantarse.

-En punto-dijo Kalifa.

-¡SIIIIIIIII!-exclamaron todos, emocionados.

-Esperad chicos-dijo Luffy, consultando su móvil con el ceño fruncido.

Pero ellos no le escuchaban. Usuff y Sanji se cargaron a Brook a hombros (no pesaba gran cosa) y todos salieron del autobús triunfantes, dando gritos.

Akainu les esperaba en la puerta, y todos fueron hacia él sonriendo, pero su expresión de odio absoluto les hizo retroceder.

-¿Qué pasa Sakazuki?-saludó Brook amistoso-¡Aquí están todos, sanos y salvos!

-Y tarde-dijo Akainu-cinco minutos tarde.

El silencio que vino a continuación fue uno de los más tensos de toda su vida.

-¿Q-que?-Buggy había vuelto a palidecer, y tenía los ojos como platos-¿Cómo? P-pero el reloj...

-...del autobús está estropeado-completó Brook tristemente-lleva cinco minutos de retraso. Lo acabo de recordar.

-Están despedidos-dijo Akainu, secamente. Era obvio que decir aquellas palabras le producía un inmenso placer.

-¡No! No, por favor-Brook miró a Akainu con seriedad-Buggs no tuvo la culpa. Yo me emborraché y...

-¡ME TRAE SIN CUIDADO, ESTÁN LOS DOS DESPEDIDOS! ¡RECOJA SUS COSAS Y LARGUESE!-gritó Akainu, haciendo que Brook retrocediera y se cayese de bruces-¡Y VOSOTROS ESTÁIS TODOS CASTIGADOS SIN SALIR EL RESTO DEL CURSO!

Todos bajaron la cabeza, menos Zoro se adelantó. Estaba furioso. Akainu era injusto, arrogante, cruel... un tirano ¿Cómo podía haber acabado siendo un profesor?

Quiso gritarle a Akainu que era un gilipollas y un bestia por dejar al cargo de una persona borracha y de un convicto a unos niños, y que era un cabrón sin escrúpulos, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Fue mi culpa-dijo Luffy.

Todos se giraron, perplejos.

-¡Luffy!-gritó Nami, alarmada.

-Fue mi culpa-repitió Luffy.

Buggy y Brook le miraban fijamente. Habían entendido lo que el chico pretendía, y no sabían si estaban seguros de querer que lo hiciera.

Akainu le fulminó con la mirada, y avanzó hacia él, haciendo crujir sus nudillos de forma escalofriante.

-Número 247, retírese de inmediato-ordenó con furia.

-No soy un número-dijo Luffy.

-¿Cómo dice?-se enfureció Akainu.

-¡NO SOY UN NÚMERO! ¡SOY UNA PERSONA!-gritó Luffy, mucho más fuerte que Akainu.

Nadie se movía. Nadie respiraba. En aquel momento solo parecían existir Luffy y el cruel profesor.

-Yo pinché la rueda del autobús-mintió Luffy-por eso nos retrasamos.

-Cállese de inmediato-amenazó Akainu, lleno de rabia.

-Castigueme a mí, no a ellos-siguió Luffy.

-¡QUE SE CALLE!-el grito de Akainu le heló la sangre a todo el mundo.

-¡SAKAZUKI!-exclamó una voz ronca desde atrás-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?

La imponente figura del director Sengoku hizo que todos palidecieran aún más. Nami indicó a Luffy con la mirada que volviese con ella, pero él no obedeció. Sanji y Usuff estaban muy tensos. Hasta Robin parecía muy preocupada. Zoro tenía unas ganas tremendas de liarse a repartir leches a todo el mundo.

-Sengoku...-empezó Akainu.

-¿Es cierto lo que oigo? ¿pinchaste la rueda del autobús?-preguntó el director a Luffy, directamente.

El ni pestañeó.

-Sí.

Sengoku reflexionó un momento.

-¿Eres Monkey D., no?-volvió a preguntar.

-Sí. -Luffy no movía ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Aquella extraña mirada era fascinante, y aterradora.

-... Se te han acabado los fines de semana fuera, Monkey D. Tu actitud es vergonzosa y de todo menos ejemplar-dijo Sengoku.

-¡Señor...!-empezó Nami, pero levantando la mano, el director les hizo callar.

-Espero que el autobús este en buenas condiciones para mañana-le dijo Sengoku a Brook, que asintió, atontado.

-Pero...-Akainu quiso intervenir, siendo callado del mismo modo que Nami.

-Pueden retirarse. Recuerden que mañana a las nueve deben estar listos para salir-concluyó Sengoku.

Nadie se movió. Todos seguían clavados en su sitio, pasmados. Sengoku miró a Buggy, exceptico.

-¡Oh!-se sobresaltó Buggy-¡Sí, claro! ¡Venga, moveros, ratas, u os arranco la cola!

Por fin los alumnos reaccionaron, y corrieron a toda prisa a sus habitaciones. Aquel día habían estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones.

-¿Cómo se hizo eso, Buggy?-preguntó Sengoku al conserje, que aún tenía la cara ensangrentada.

Buggy vaciló unos instantes.

-Al reparar la rueda. Yo mismo lo hice-mintió, sonriendo.

-Sí...¡es cierto!-confirmó Brook, que parecía estar en shock.

-Aún no hemos acabado, Monkey D.-dijo Sengoku al ver que el chico del sombrero de paja hacia ademán para irse.

Luffy se giró, quedando frente al director y el sub-director.

-No son ustedes números. Son personas. Pero siempre hay que seguir un orden-dijo Sengoku.

-Vale-dijo Luffy simplemente. Después se marchó.

-Eres consciente de que así solo me quitas autoridad ante esos imbéciles-le espetó Akainu a Sengoku, rojo de rabia.

-No recuerdo que estuviese en mis normas despedir a un profesor por traer a los niños cinco minutos tarde. Además, esa competencia me pertenece a mi. No te atribuyas tú una autoridad que no posees. De lo contrario tendré que quitártela-el director llamó a su perro, al que estaba paseando, y se alejó de allí tranquilamente, dejando a Akainu hecho una furia.

* * *

-Siempre tienes que llamar la atención-comentó Zoro mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Luffy no respondió. Estaba tumbado en la cama rota, mirando el techo con expresión ausente. Tenía una cara muy triste. "Creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es tratar de animarle-se dijo Zoro a si mismo-como si eso se te diera bien..."

-Que sepas que me has impresionado. Te has sacrificado por todos-le dijo Zoro. Como no sabia que más hacer, le dio un golpe afectuoso-venga, no te deprimas.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?-preguntó Luffy, con voz ronca.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Zoro sin comprender.

-Dijimos que si no te convencía en una semana, podrías hacer lo que quisieras ¿te acuerdas?-Luffy quitó la mirada del techo, para ponerla en su compañero.

Zoro se tomó unos instantes antes de responder.

-Sí, tenías razón-dijo, algo fastidiado.

Luffy asintió.

-La pena es que yo ya no podré salir los findes-volvió a entristecer.

-Bueno... esto... no estarás solo. Yo no pienso volver a subirme en ese autobús-dijo Zoro-nos quedamos aquí. Igual le podemos dar una paliza a Akainu.

Luffy rió, y se animó un poco más.

Al rato, Nami entró en la habitación, seguida de Sanji y Usuff. Abrazó a Luffy.

-Estás fatal, Luffy-le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Gracias a tí, ninguno podremos ir los findes-le dijo Sanji.

-¿A qué te refieres?-se extrañó Luffy.

-No vamos a dejarte aquí tirado e irnos de fiesta nosotros ¿no?-Sanji le dio una palmada de animó. Después se sentó, y puso los pies sobre una bolsa.

-Esa es mi mochila-dijo Zoro.

-Lo sé-respondió él con indiferencia, encendiendo un cigarro.

Nami les lanzó una mirada que les dio a entender que era mejor no pelearse.

-Mañana nos quedaremos contigo-le dijo a Luffy con una sonrisa-y quizás en una semana o dos, el director te perdone... si te comportas.

Luffy asintió, mirándola divertido.

-No creo que eso de comportarme vaya a ser posible-razonó.

-Ya veremos-Nami cerró la puerta de la habitación, y los cuatro se quedaron charlando hasta muy tarde. Por suerte, el encargado de revisar que los alumnos estuviesen en sus cuartos para dormir a su hora era Buggy, y se encontraba muy indispuesto en aquel instante.

-Mañana haremos una fiesta-sugirió Nami-¡se van a enterar!

-Eso, eso-apoyó Sanji-si creen que nos van a jorobar el finde, van buenos.

A la una se despidieron, y volvieron a sus cuartos.

-¿Y Robin?-preguntó Zoro a Nami.

Ella le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa.

-Dijo que prefería descansar. Se quedó en el cuarto. Como la cuidas...-sintió una gran satisfacción al verle enrojecer.

-Es solo por saber... a lo mejor la habías puesto a robar billeteras-respondió, grosero.

Nami bajó la mirada, entristecida.

-Aún no me has perdonado, ¿verdad?-dijo lentamente.

Zoro no había querido herirla, pero su orgullo le impidió consolarla.

Nami se marchó sin decir nada más, y él se quedó sin saber que decir.

Luffy se había quedado dormido, así que se metió en la cama, y trató de dormirse. Los muchos recuerdos del día le asediaron, desde el restaurante del Capone hasta la competición de la bolera y el caótico autobús.

Recordó, poco antes de caer en el sueño, que Nami había "olvidado" contarle el problema sobre el hermano de Luffy...

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Espero que sí, y vuestro review con lo que más os haya gustado. Lo que más me hace gracia es escribir los diálogos entre Zoro y Sanji, me recuerdan a los que tengo con un amigo mío. También me gusta introducir otros elementos de One Piece en la vida cotidiana (Dresrossa, Doflamingo, el Capone Bege, Gekko Moriah, etc). **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**El otro día actualicé "DISNEY-GANTZ" (que os invito encarecidamente a leer) y bueno, he pensado que hoy podría subir otro capítulo del reformatorio. Tengo muchos escritos, pero los voy subiendo poco a poco porque la historia todavía no está terminada, y prefiero reservarme un poco. Como siempre espero que os guste y un review, que aquí tenéis a un escritor deseoso de saber vuestra opinión. **

**-Lollyfan 33: Me ha gustado mucho tu review de Gantz, ya te contestaré más detalladamente sobre ella cuando suba el siguiente capítulo. Respondiendo a tu última review en este, por supuesto te considero mi lectora favorita (a lo tonto te has leído tres de mis fics, siempre me dejas unas reviews maravillosas y llevamos en contacto desde hace años) y espero que este capítulo te guste también. Por curiosidad ¿eres más de LuffyXNami o ZoroXNami?**

**-Dianaa34: ¡Me alegra mucho saber de ti! Espero que disfrutases con los capítulos y que este te guste también, un gran abrazo y a ver cuando nos vemos. **

* * *

Capítulo 6

-No tienes que beber si no quieres. Pero así será más divertido-dijo Nami.

-Me parece una gilipoyez-replicó Zoro.

-Sí no quieres estar, marimo, te largas. El pasillo está libre-le dijo Sanji con su habitual desprecio.

Los tres estaban a la entrada de la biblioteca, discutiendo. Nami había sugerido hacer una fiesta en el cuarto de Luffy y Zoro por la noche. Franky, que se había enterado, había sugerido llevar alcohol, que se había traído de Loguetown.

-Tu misma lo dijiste. No podemos dar más problemas-contratacó Zoro.

-¡Ya se lo que dije! ¡Pero Luffy está muy hundido! Y creo que una fiesta le animará-Nami le miró con terquedad.

-Buggy está de nuestra parte. Nos cubrirá-apoyó Sanji.

-¿Y si no es así? La podemos liar-a Zoro no le convencía nada la idea.

-¿Siempre eres tan aguafiestas?-se quejó Sanji.

Nami, viendo que se avecinaba otra pelea, intervino.

-Zoro, Luffy siempre nos anima. Nos toca devolverle el favor. Si no quieres estar en la fiesta, puedes ir al cuarto de Sanji y Usuff o a donde quieras. Pero por favor, no nos impidas hacerla.

-Los demás están de acuerdo-Sanji miró a Zoro, expectante-¿no te va la borrachera?

Sanji no sabia lo alejado que estaba de la realidad. Zoro era bien conocido por su tendencia a beber, y por el mucho aguante que tenia. Era capaz de beberse el doble de botellas de vodka que sus compañeros, y más de una vez se había presentado en su casa borracho como una cuba, vomitando delante de su padre. Nami lo sabia bien.

-Solo será una fiesta. ¡Nadie se enterará!-repitió Nami-no se por qué tienes siempre que llevar la contraria. Antes no eras así.

Zoro la miró, y luego a Sanji, que se encogió de hombros. Una fiesta tampoco sería tan mala idea... y le gustaba eso de desobedecer a Akainu.

-Cómo queráis-cedió-pero no me da buena espina.

-No me seas nena-Sanji le cogió del brazo-¡Tendrás que ayudarme con los preparativos!

-Joder-Zoro miró a Nami, que le guiñó un ojo. A veces le volvía loco.

Llegó la noche, y todos se reunieron en el pasillo. Buggy, que estaba en una deuda incuestionable con Luffy, había hecho la vista gorda a todos sus preparativos. Los alumnos que habían viajado de nuevo a Loguetown el domingo ya estaban regresando, y Akainu estaba más pendiente de eso que de lo que pudiera estar haciendo Luffy.

-Está en su cuarto-informó Usuff-he estado un rato jugando a la Game con él, y ahora se ha quedado leyendo un cómic.

-Estupendo-lo celebró Nami-se va a llevar una verdadera sorpresa.

-¡Aquí traigo los aperitivos Nami-swan!-informó Sanji. Él no llevaba nada, si no que era Zoro el que cargaba con cuatro cajas de comida que les había ayudado a preparar el cocinero del reformatorio, Zeff.

-¡Yo tengo los adornos!-dijo Chopper haciendo sonar un matasuegras.

-Y yo la música-Robin sacó de su bolso unos altavoces.

-Vale, pero eso bajito-replicó Usuff, nervioso.

-¿Está preparada la súuuuuper fiesta?-preguntó Franky, que acababa de llegar.

-Sí, pero cállate-le dijo Nami enfadada-¡Bocazas!

Contaron hasta tres y entraron en la habitación.

-¡Sorpresa Luffy!-dijeron todos a la vez.

Luffy dio un bote del susto, y mirandoles con los ojos como platos, esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

-¡Una fiesta!-exclamó ilusionado.

-En tu honor-apuntó Sanji, mientras empezaba a sacar de las cajas los aperitivos-¡Por ser el mejor compañero que se puede pedir!

-Qué gay-dijo Zoro, y Sanji le dio un codazo.

Desde luego, la idea de Nami para levantar el ánimo del chico del sombrero de paja fue buena: Luffy estaba la mar de contento por la sorpresa, y encantado de que sus mejores amigos le acompañaran en su castigo.

-Creo que por esta fiesta merece la pena estar castigado el resto de mi vida-dijo mientras bebía un refresco, con solemnidad.

-Tampoco exageres-dijo Zoro, que se había sentado a su lado con pereza.

Nami, Usuff y Chopper colgaron varias guirnaldas por el dormitorio, y Franky sacó una caja de confeti, que tiró encima de todos. Robin puso la música en los altavoces, aunque no demasiado alta, para no levantar sospechas.

-¡Uoooo!-exclamó Franky-¡Músicote!

Comenzaron a bailar, encendiendo unas luces artificiales de colores que Buggy les había conseguido. Sanji quería agarrarse a Nami, pero ella bailaba con Luffy, y cuando lo intentó con Robin, descubrió que ya se había sentado al lado de Zoro.

Chopper bailaba con Usuff una extraña danza funky, a la que se unió Franky, y pronto en la habitación reinaba tal ambiente que parecía una discoteca.

-Me recuerda al "Okama", la disco de Loguetown-comentó Usuff.

-Eso es un asco-dijo Sanji mientras comía un pincho de tortilla-está lleno de travestis. No hay tías buenas.

-Hoy podríamos haber ido a Loguetown...como dijimos ayer-le dijo Robin a Zoro. Las luces de la fiesta hacían destellear sus ojos azules.

-Sí...-Zoro no podía dejar de contemplarla. Le gustaba mucho. Ya no podía negarlo-pero quizás otro día...

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó ella, sonriendo.

-Nee...no soy mucho de eso-dijo Zoro mientras veía a Usuff y Franky meneando el trasero de forma extraña.

-Yo tampoco, la verdad-Robin se acercó un poco más a él-eres un buen tipo...más allá de lo que pareces.

Zoro notó que su cuerpo se calentaba. Robin estaba muy cerca...

-¿Y qué te parezco?-preguntó, cogiéndola del brazo.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Sus labios se despegaron. Robin cerró los ojos... pero Zoro vio a Nami, bailando detrás, y se detuvo. ¿Era Robin de quien estaba realmente enamorado? ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de Nami? No quería engañar a Robin. Eso no sería justo...¡Y eso que había engañado a unas cuantas chicas!

-Quizás...si baile-dijo lentamente. Ella abrió los ojos, y le miró sorprendida. Zoro se levantó y se fue a la otra punta de la habitación. Siempre huía. Siempre que tenía que comprometerse.

La juerga fue en aumento hasta que Franky sacó las botellas de alcohol. Chopper, que no estaba nada convencido, se sentó a un lado, y se puso a soplar el matasuegras.

-¡Hagamos una competición! ¡A ver quien bebe más!-sugirió Franky, enloquecido. Las fiestas le hacían perder el control, incluso si eran en un cuartucho con chicos menores.

-No no-le interrumpió Nami-¡nada de barbaridades! Bebemos un trago de vez en cuando... no quiero a nadie en coma.

Chopper negó con la cabeza desde atrás.

-¡Nunca he probado alcohol!-dijo Luffy emocionado.

-No se como te sentará-dijo Nami, preocupada, pasándole un vaso.

-Es una buena marca-dijo Sanji examinando la etiqueta-¡Usuff, deja el móvil y ven!

Lo cierto es que a Luffy el alcohol no le sentó nada bien. Un sólo trago y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño para vomitar. Zoro tuvo que acompañarle y sujetarle la cabeza mientras echaba el alcohol, la merienda y la cena.

Cuando consiguieron volver, la fiesta estaba en su punto álgido. Nami, Usuff y Sanji estaban bastante bebidos, y reían abrazados. Franky había sugerido otro juego. Alguien planteaba una acción, diciendo "yo nunca..." y si los demás la habían hecho, bebían un trago.

-Esto es de locos-dijo Nami, que estaba colorada y prácticamente en brazos de Sanji.

-Creo que no deberías beber más, Luffy-dijo Zoro. El chico ni siquiera respondió, de lo mal que se encontraba.

-¡A ver, a ver...! ¡Siguiente acción!-planteaba Franky-¡Yo nunca...he tenido sexo!

Nami bebibó. También Zoro y Sanji. Y Robin.

-Joder tíos. Vaya panda. Me esperaba dos como mucho-dijo Franky sorprendido.

Usuff estaba un poco molesto, y más aún cuando Sanji comenzó a burlarse de él por no haber bebido.

-¡Al menos podrías haber intentado mentir!-dijo con sorna.

-Yo no me reiría tanto-le defendió Zoro.

-¿Ah no?-Sanji captó su indirecta-¿con cuantas has pillado tu?

Zoro se le encaró.

-Yo no "pillo" nada. Y además, estas borracho-le dijo enfadado.

Sanji quiso contestarle, pero estaba muy ido, y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Nami, intentando darle besos en el brazo.

-Quita, quita-le apartó Nami, muerta de risa.

Zoro sabia bien que cuando Nami bebía más de la cuenta se reia por todo. Y ella era la que estaba más borracha. Sanji y Usuff también estaban bastante mal, y Franky se había quedado dormido. En cuanto a Robin, no había bebido demasiado, y parecía aburrida.

-Yo nunca...¡He repetido curso!

Bebieron Sanji y Zoro. Se miraron, muy sorprendidos.

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió Zoro.

-Bueno yo...-Sanji estaba algo avergonzado, a pesar del alcohol-repetí hace dos años... pero fue muy injusto...

-Yo repetiré este año-explicó Zoro, de mala gana-me salió bastante mal-bebió un trago de la botella de Franky. Era un licor muy fuerte. Tampoco era raro que Luffy hubiera potado.

Estuvieron hasta las cuatro de la madrugada de juerga, pero como Buggy les cubría, nadie les llamó la atención. La cosa fue degenerando cada vez más, y al final, todos bailaban y daban voces, mareados y confusos.

-Sois la mejor gente del mundo... os lo juro-decia Franky, llorando de nuevo-os quiero tios.

-Nosotros a ti-le abrazó Usuff, que no veía más allá de su nariz.

Robin tuvo que llevar a Nami a rastras hasta su habitación, y Chopper tuvo que cargar con Franky. Sanji y especialmente Usuff estaban totalmente idos, y se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Zoro, así que él y Luffy se tuvieron que colocar de malas maneras en la cama rota.

-¡Ha sido un fiestón!-dijo Luffy muy contento. Era junto a Chopper el que se encontraba en mejor estado, pese a haber vomitado.

-Psche...los he visto mejores-dijo Zoro, tratando de ponerse cómodo al lado de Luffy.

-Os lo agradezco mucho-se sinceró Luffy-me habéis hecho mucho más fácil el estar castigado.

-Díselo a ellos. Yo no quería-murmuró Zoro, ya con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches-dijo Luffy, acurrucándose también.

Pero ninguno de los se durmió. Zoro estuvo pensando en Robin, y en aquel beso que podía haber sido y no fue. ¿Qué pensaba ella de él? ¿Le gustaba realmente? ¿También estaría en aquel momento recordándole? En cuanto a Luffy, se pasó la noche moviéndose, pensando en quién sabe qué. A las seis abrió la misteriosa caja de cartón que guardaba bajo su cama, pero Zoro no fue capaz de ver lo que sacaba de ella.

* * *

**Un poco breve pero bué, hemos avanzado un poco en la historia de los personajes, y es bonito verlos juntos, es un grupo con mucha química. Si os gustó dejad un review con lo que más os llame la atención, vuestro personaje favorito en el fic, etc.**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá un impactante evento y más de una sorpresa :O**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nuevo capítulo, a ver que os parece.**

**-Lollyfan33: Como siempre mil gracias por tu review, la verdad es que el LuNa a mi me gusta mucho, pero el ZoNa me tira bastante, y también NamixSanji (no se que nombre recibe ese ship la verdad xd). Nami es de mis personajes favoritos de One Piece. Pronto subiré de Gantz también, y espero ver más de tus historias. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte, y gracias por leer!**

**-Guest: Buf la verdad es que yo también prefiero el ZoNa, que puedo decir, pero Nami y Zoro ya tuvieron su pasado juntos, y no salió del todo bien. ¿Se darán otra oportunidad? Ya lo veremos. Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando.**

**Este fue de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que os guste. Como siempre, un review no viene mal, que vuestra opinión y crítica es importante para mí.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

-Joder joder joder-repetía Zoro, mientras apartaba a la gente de su camino. Iba corriendo a toda pastilla por el pasillo del tercer piso, con Luffy detrás.

-¡Un minuto!-le avisó Luffy.

Entraron atropelladamente en el laboratorio de química.

-¡Gané!-dijo Zoro, sentándose en su sitio, con satisfacción.

-Vaya... han llegado justo a tiempo- comentó Kizaru, aburrido.

-Jopé-se lamentó Luffy-¡has hecho trampas!

-De eso nada, no empieces-Zoro sonrió con maldad-gané...como siempre.

-¿Puedo empezar mi clase?-preguntó Kizaru con ironía.

-¡¿Atarme los pies no es hacer trampa?!-se quejó Luffy.

-¡El viernes tú me encerrarse en el cuarto!-contratacó Zoro.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡No sabes ni abrir una puerta!-se escandalizó Luffy.

Kizaru tosió, de mala uva, y los dos se callaron.

-Tal vez quieran que les coja como voluntarios...otra vez-su tono era relajado pero amenazador-aunque por lo que se, ya van a tener suficiente...

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Zoro, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?-Kizaru le miró enfadado.

-Quiero decir...¿A qué se refiere usted?-se corrigió Zoro.

-No se...-Kizaru comenzó a escribir fórmulas químicas en la pizarra-ya lo sabrá...

Zoro se encogió de hombros. Miró hacia Nami y Robin, y descubrió que estaban pálidas.

-¿Cómo se habrán enterado?-dijo Nami, aterrada, en voz baja para que Kizaru no la pudiese escuchar.

-¿Buggy?-sugirió Robin.

-¿Crees que él se ha chivado?-Nami estaba muy asustada-como sea eso, tenemos un problema serio. Tu no sabes de lo que son capaces...

-No tienen pruebas-reflexinó Robin-la fiesta fue el domingo, y ya estamos a martes.

-No necesitan pruebas, te lo aseguro...

-Y Nami, que está tan animada, será mi ayudante de hoy-anunció Kizaru con perversa satisfacción.

-Mierda-Nami se levantó y fue hacia Kizaru, mientras todos la miraban conmocionados.

Ciertamente, Kizaru era un cerdo. Le encantaba tener asustados a los alumnos, y castigarlos. Era una versión más sutil de Akainu. Zoro los odiaba a ambos por igual.

-Hoy experimentaremos con un curioso gas... su efecto es de lo más interesante-explicó Kizaru lentamente.

Zoro y Sanji se pusieron en pie. No iban a permitir que aquel monstruo intoxicase a Nami. Pero ella les rogó con la mirada que se sentasen.

-Vas a ayudarme a elegir los componentes. Y cuidado de no tirar nada-le advirtió Kizaru aburrido-de lo contrario te podrías... quemar.

-"Presten atención: los alumnos 246, 247, 470, 320, 321, 022, 103 y 069 preséntense de inmediato en el despacho del director-la voz metálica del megáfono retumbó por todo el colegio-repito, preséntense de inmediato"

Nami miró a Zoro helada. Estaba muy claro lo que ocurría. Los habían pillado. Ingerir alcohol en el reformatorio era una falta muy muy grave.

-¿Tenemos...que ir?-preguntó Sanji con voz débil.

Kizaru sonrió con malicia.

-Claro... tienen mi permiso. Buena suerte-siguió explicando la composición del gas de la risa, sin decir nada más.

Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Usuff, Chopper y Nico Robin salieron del laboratorio de química lentamente. Pero no fueron directos al despacho. Se pararon y comenzaron a discutir.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Sanji estaba muy nervioso-¿Quién ha soltado algo?

-¡Yo no!-lloriqueó Chopper.

-¡Yo tampoco!-se defendió Usuff, algo molesto, porque todos le miraban-¡Os lo juro!

-Ayer estábamos de resaca-razonó Robin-la vez lo hayan deducido de eso.

-¡Chopper ni siquiera bebió!-exclamó Nami.

-Bueno, pero también estaba cansado. Y ellos saben que viene con nosotros-Robin era la única que conservaba la calma.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos?-preguntó Sanji.

-No podemos hacer otra cosa-dijo Zoro simplemente-¿Qué van a hacernos?

-El problema es ese-Usuff tembló-son capaces de todo. Nos humillarán de alguna forma.

-Publicamente-añadió Sanji.

-Venga, vamos-dijo Luffy-yo me ocuparé de Sengoku.

-¡No Luffy!-Nami estaba muy seria-esta vez no darás la cara por otros. ¡Fuimos todos! ¡Todos bebimos! Menos Chopper...

El pequeñín estaba muy asustado, y se agarraba a Usuff con fuerza.

-T-tranquilo...yo te defenderé-le calmó Usuff. Pero él estaba igual de aterrado.

El despacho de Sengoku era muy grande, y tenía un enorme ventanal que daba al exterior. Un enorme cuadro del fundador de Shinsekawa, similar al del primer piso, colgaba de una pared. En un lado de la sala, un galgo reposaba en su cesto. La mascota de Sengoku.

El director, sentado en una larga mesa de madera, estaba hablando con Akainu en voz baja, cuando los siete alumnos entraron de golpe.

-¿No saben que hay que llamar antes de entrar?-preguntó Sengoku muy enfadado.

-Perdonenos-dijo Nami, con una falsa sonrisa-¡Es que no queríamos hacerle esperar!

Sengoku arqueó una ceja. Zoro no estaba seguro de que los trucos de Nami funcionasen con él.

-Siéntense-indicó unas sillitas que estaban al fondo del despacho-¡Pero no ahí! ¡Traigan las sillas hasta aquí!

Nami soltó una risita incómoda mientras el director tamborileaba los dedos, impaciente.

-Muy bien ¿podemos empezar?-preguntó Zoro con mala cara.

Akainu se adelantó.

-Están castigados-dijo, sonriendo.

-Qué sorpresa-ironizó Zoro. Akainu le miró furioso, pero él no se dejó intimidar.

-¿Cuál es la razón?-preguntó Nami con inocencia.

-Eso... no la sabemos-pretendió mentir Usuff, pero estaba tan nervioso que su voz se quebró.

-La saben de sobra-Akainu hizo crujir sus nudillos una vez más-han infringido gravemente las normas del centro. Su castigo será ejemplar.

-¿Nos van a quemar el brazo?-preguntó Zoro con sarcasmo.

-¡SILENCIO!-Akainu avanzó hacia él, amenazante-no se atreva a contestarme...

-Es suficiente Sakazuki-le interrumpió Sengoku. Akainu bufó-ahora seguiré yo. Han cometido ustedes una falta de primera clase. El castigo debe ser severo. Muy severo.

Todos mantenian la vista hacia el suelo, excepto Zoro, que fulminaba con la vista al director, Sanji, que no quitaba los ojos de Akainu y Luffy, que permanecía impasible, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Me van a negar ustedes, que el domingo 9 de julio hicieron una fiesta en la habitación 39, desde las diez hasta las cuatro e ingirieron bebidas alcohólicas y otras sustancias?

Nadie dijo nada. Pero todos pensaban lo mismo. O bien Sengoku tenía poderes divinos, o alguien se lo había soltado.

-¿No contestan?-tronó Akainu.

Zoro se levantó. Era bastante alto, tanto como Sengoku, y trató de imponerle algo.

-Solo bebimos alcohol. No tomamos ninguna droga. Y Chopper y Luffy ni siquiera bebieron.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Chopper con gratitud, Sanji con curiosidad y Nami con nerviosismo. La única mirada que Zoro no pudo descifrar fue la de Robin. No apartaba la vista de él, atraída por una especie de magnetismo.

-Sé de sobra quien bebió y quien no-dijo Sengoku con arrogancia-yo controlo este colegio, y todo lo que ocurre en él.

Zoro estuvo a punto de preguntarle si sabía que cuatro días atrás había hecho el amor con una alumna más pequeña en el cuarto de las escobas, pero le pareció que sería pasarse de la ralla.

-No esperaba esto de ti, Nico Robin-el comentario de Sengoku sacó a Zoro de sus pensamientos-creía que eras una persona más responsable. Una buena influencia para tus compañeros.

Robin le miró impasible. No parecía orgullosa, pero tampoco avergonzada.

-Como sé que te viste forzada por ellos, te perdonaré el castigo que se les va a imponer-concluyó Sengoku.

Todos le miraron a cuadros. La expresión "tener enchufe" se quedaba corta con aquella decisión. Les hubiera gustado protestar, pero Robin era su amiga, y era una suerte para ella que se librara.

Pero Robin les sorprendió.

-Usted lo ha dicho. Debo ser una persona responsable. Compartiré su castigo, como es justo-dijo, moviendo la cabeza con elegancia.

Sengoku estaba asombrado.

-No creo que sea necesario...-empezó.

-De otra forma no podría perdonarmelo-dijo Robin. Su forma de hablar, tranquila, elevada, impresionó a Zoro. Y por lo visto también a Sengoku.

-La chica tiene razón, Sengoku-dijo Akainu, que sonreía complacido. Luego, miró a Luffy y a Nami con clara adversión-su castigo tendrá lugar mañana al mediodía, antes de comer. Yo mismo... me encargaré de elegirlo.

Todos le miraron consternados.

Justo entonces entró Franky atropelladamente.

-¡Director! ¡Señor!-gritó, nervioso-¡Todo fue culpa mía! ¡Yo les convencí! ¡Castígueme solo a mí!

-¡Se llama antes de entrar!-dijo Sengoku, enfadado-¡Ya sabía yo que nos olvidamos de uno!

-069, usted y los demás están castigados mañana, antes de comer-informó Akainu, secamente.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-preguntó Zoro ceñudo.

-Cuide sus modales-le avisó Sengoku-si, pueden marcharse.

Se levantaron de los asientos y fueron hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir, Luffy se detuvo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó, muy serio.

Sengoku le miró perplejo.

-¿Cómo Qué, Monkey D.?-le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Cómo se enteró?-dijo Luffy. Akainu resopló, indignado.

-Como siempre 247; indisciplinado, grosero, imbécil...

-No tengo por qué explicarte nada muchacho. Ya te lo dije: hace falta orden para que el mundo funcione.

Luffy quiso replicar, pero Akainu se puso delante y les obligó a salir a toda prisa. Se le veía de muy buen humor.

-Mañana, antes de la comida-les recordó-será un buen castigo.

-Eso no lo dudo-dijo Sanji en voz baja.

* * *

-Vale. ¿Quién se ha chivado?-preguntó Nami.

-¡Yo no!-dijo Chopper, asustado.

-¡Yo no!-se defendió Usuff.

-¡Yo tampoco!-dijo Sanji.

-¿Qué sentido tiene que nos chivaramos para que nos castigasen?-preguntó Zoro-es obvio que fue alguien de fuera.

Estaban terminando de comer. Robin y Franky ya habían acabado, y se habían ido, sin decir gran cosa.

-Buggy-Nami señaló al conserje, que justo pasaba por allí-nunca debimos haber confiado en él.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Bugo no ha sido! ¡Él jamás haría algo así!-le defendió Luffy. No había hablado mucho desde que habían salido, y se le notaba enfadado.

-¿Cómo que no Luffy? ¡De sobra sabes de lo que es capaz! ¡Es un cobarde y un mentiroso!-Nami también estaba echando chispas.

-¡Él estaba en deuda conmigo! ¡Y nos ayudó a preparar la fiesta!-siguió Luffy, terco-¡Estoy seguro que no lo haría!

-¡Nos ayudó solo para que pudieran castigarnos!-exclamó Nami-¡Para así volver a ser el pelota de Akainu!

-Eso sí tiene sentido-concedió Zoro.

-No, no lo tiene-dijo Luffy, muy serio-si eso así fuera, Sengoku nos lo habría dicho. Estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué iba a decírnoslo?-preguntó Nami, extrañada.

-Me han castigado muchas veces, y siempre dicen la causa... a menos que sea algo muy especial. Un secreto-dijo Luffy, muy despacio-no es Bugo. Estoy seguro.

Nami le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, y luego se volvió a Zoro, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué me decís de... ella?-preguntó Usuff, algo inseguro.

-¿De quién? ¿De Robin?-preguntó Nami.

Zoro levantó la vista, alerta. Notó como al haber mencionado a Robin, una agresividad inexplicable había surgido en su interior. ¿Cómo podía Usuff acusarla?

-Es posible-Nami removió su yogur, distraída-Sengoku le ofreció quitarle el castigo.

-¡Pero ella no quiso! ¡Lo aceptó!-defendió Zoro.

-Podría ser una fachada-replicó Nami, impasible.

-Sí-apoyó Usuff-se reconocer una mentira cuando...

-¡Ella está de nuestro lado! ¿Cómo podéis acusarla?-se enfureció Zoro, dando un golpe.

-Tranqui, loco-le frenó Sanji-sabemos que te mola y tal, pero solo estamos especulando.

Zoro quiso responder, pero no le salieron palabras. Sanji le había calado.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea ella-dijo Sanji, con calma-sería una idiotez. Y no es de ese tipo de personas.

-Llevo aquí el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no hay que fiarse de nadie-dijo Nami, con frialdad.

Zoro la miró con resentimiento. Ella no había cambiado. Seguía siendo desconfiada, falsa, tramposa... Robin era su amiga. ¡Siempre estaban juntas! ¿Cómo podía desconfiar así de ella?

-No me malinterpretéis-dijo Nami, como si hubiese adivinado el pensamiento de Zoro-¡Yo creo que fue Buggy! Pero en realidad, da lo mismo. El castigo será de todas formas.

-Incluso para Chopper-señaló Usuff, y el pobre niño asintió triste. Sin embargo, se le veía algo optimista, por estar tan integrado en el grupo que hasta les castigaban juntos.

Terminaron de comer, y se fueron hacia sus dormitorios, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Toda la alegría que les había acompañado los últimos días se había esfumado como el humo. Era como si la amistad que los acababa de unir se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

-¡Zoro!-le llamó Nami, desde atrás.

Él se lo pensó un poco antes de volverse.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó, groseramente.

-Piensas que soy una cerda, ¿verdad?-le preguntó disgustada.

-Sí, algo así-Zoro la observó. Aquel rostro le perdía. Pero desde hacía días que ya no le rondaba por la cabeza. Otro le había reemplazado.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad-se sinceró Nami. Zoro no recordaba que se hubiera disculpado así nunca-es que... la fiesta fue idea mía. Quería alegrar a Luffy... y... tú ya me avisaste de lo que podía ocurrir.

-No pasa nada-Zoro la acarició, con ternura. La tentación de lanzarse sobre ella, besarla y desnudarla era menor que otras veces. Pero seguía estando, claro.

Nami también se encontraba ante una tentación parecida. Recorriendo el cuerpo de Zoro con la mirada, pasando de su musculoso torso a su atractivo rostro, trató de contenerse.

-Creo que aún no nos hemos acostumbrado a esto-dijo Nami lentamente.

Zoro asintió. No había nadie más en el pasillo. Y el cuarto de las escobas no estaba muy lejos. Quizás era el momento de empezar de cero. Volver a intentarlo. Pero sabía que no funcionaría. Y además estaba ella...

-Robin... ¿te gusta, verdad?-preguntó Nami con cierta timidez. Temía oír la respuesta.

Él no se esperaba aquello, y al igual que cuando Sanji se lo había dicho en la mesa, no pudo contestar.

-Lo se desde hace días. No pasa nada... es mejor así-Nami se acercó a él, despacio, hasta que estuvieron casi pegados el uno al otro-yo también he sufrido.

Olía a mandarinas. Era un olor atrayente. A Zoro le volvía loco. No podrían resistir mucho más.

-N-no... Nami... no-intentó decir Zoro.

Recordó una noche, a las orillas del lago, cuando ambos se bañaron juntos en sus frías aguas, y después se tumbaron en la hierba, el uno encima del otro, desnudos, empapados. Zoro recordaba como la amaba, con que pasión. Era incluso violento a veces, salvaje. La tumbaba en el suelo, la abría de piernas y entraba en ella con fuerza, deleitándose con sus gemidos y besándola por todas partes. A veces se besaban ante la puesta de sol. Y querían que durase para siempre. Pero no podía seguir siendo más.

Sus labios habían estado cerca. Pero se alejaron.

Se contemplaron unos instantes, y después Nami habló, en voz muy baja, pues le costaba mucho dejar aquello.

-Tengo que volver... a mi cuarto-le besó en la frente, y por un momento la cosa estuvo a punto de derivar en algo más, pero lograron contenerse.

Nami le dio una última caricia y se alejó. Zoro la siguió con la mirada, pero de repente, tuvo que decir algo. Y no supo la razón. Y no supo por qué fue precisamente eso.

-Luffy te gusta.

Nami dio un respingo. Se volvió hacia él, y le miró. No podía ocultarle nada, lo sabia bien. Así que simplemente salió corriendo. No pudo hacer otra cosa.

Zoro la vio alejarse pensativo. Creía haberla dejado atrás, y que Robin era ahora su sustituta, pero ahora estaba confuso. El hecho de que Nami fuera detrás de Luffy le hacía sentir celos de su amigo, y reforzaba su amor hacia ella. Y Robin... ¿era simplemente una sustituta?

"Antes era todo más fácil-pensó Zoro-no debería comerme el coco." Pero...¿podía dejar de hacerlo?

* * *

La noche del martes al miércoles fue espantosa. De los ocho castigados, solo Franky concilió el sueño, y fue porque tomaba pastillas para el insomnio. El resto a penas consiguieron dormir.

Ni Nami ni Robin hablaron mucho aquella noche. Nami estaba igual que Zoro, con un montón de cosas en la cabeza, y con Luffy y el espadachín atormentandola todo el rato. Por su parte Robin no quiso decir que le ocurría. Salió al baño para hablar por teléfono dos veces, pero no le comentó nada a Nami. Fue un rato muy violento para ambas, que creían ser amigas.

Chopper pasó la noche vomitando por los nervios del castigo, y Usuff le estuvo cuidando. Habían congeniado mucho.

De igual manera, Sanji estaba desvelado, y después de estar "leyendo" unas revista adulta que guardaba en su cajón, llena de voluptosas jovencitas sin ropa, se fue al cuarto de Luffy y Zoro, que estaban oyendo música y hablando, y se quedó con ellos. Apenas durmieron tres horas.

La mañana del miércoles fue lenta y tediosa. Todos estaban a la espera de su castigo. La clase de historia de Jimbei, que solía entretenerlos mucho, se hizo eterna, y hasta Robin, la alumna estrella, estaba distraída.

Jimbei, que parecía saber algo acerca del castigo, no les dijo nada, y les permitió estar ausentes. En cuanto a Hancok, en su hora de lengua, se comportó también de forma distinta a lo habitual, dando a Luffy muchos más mimos que de costumbre (llegó incluso a meterle la mano por dentro de la camisa y acariciarle el pecho) y siendo desagradable hasta el extremo con el resto. Al parecer, les culpaba de que su "amorcito" hubiese sido castigado. En parte era cierto.

Por fin, en la hora antes de la comida, sonó el tan esperado aviso. Pero no como Luffy, Zoro y los otros esperaban:

-"Alumnos del Colegio Shinsekawa, diríjanse al salón de actos de inmediato."

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Usuff tembló.

-Lo que me temía-le dijo Sanji a Zoro-un castigo público. Nos humillarán ante todo el colegio.

-¿Qué?-se asombró Zoro.

Nami asintió.

-El año pasado a un chico le dieron diez azotes con una vara delante de todos, como escarmiento-explicó Nami.

-¿Y nadie hizo nada?-Zoro estaba a cuadros.

-¿Qué íbamos a hacer?-dijo Sanji con amargura.

El salón de actos era el lugar donde se celebraban los acontecimientos más importantes del reformatorio. Tenia un gran escenario, donde a veces se realizaban conciertos de los alumnos de música u obras de teatro.

Akainu se encontraba en lo alto del escenario, acompañado de Kizaru y Aokiji. Los tres exhibían un semblante serio, aunque los ojos de Sakazuki brillaban de sádico placer.

Los alumnos se fueron sentando en las butacas del salón, y el barullo cesó cuando Akainu apretó un botón e hizo sonar un ruido insoportable, que les reventó los tímpanos.

-Muy bien-dijo Akainu, cuando todo el mundo se hubo callado-escuchenme con atención. Hoy nos hemos reunido para enseñarles una valiosa lección.

Zoro quería parecer furioso, pero el miedo empezaba a crecer en su interior. ¿Le azotarían delante de todos? Si lo intentaban, les partiría la cara, eso lo tenía claro. Pero la profunda voz de Akainu le hacía sentir miserable, e indefenso.

-Unos alumnos de entre ustedes, decidieron hacer una fiesta la noche del domingo. Tal vez para celebrar que uno de ellos es idiota y está castigado sin salir del colegio nunca más-siguió Akainu. Las miradas de todos se volvieron a Luffy. Él les sonrió con simpatía, pero también se le notaba nervioso-lejos de infringir solo la norma que establece que a partir de las diez cada alumno debe estar en su cuarto, estos indeseables llevaron alcohol para animar su fiesta ¡ALCOHOL!-gritó, y todos dieron un respingo-¡AÚN SABIENDO QUE ESTÁ PROHIBIDO! ¡AÚN SABIENDO QUE ES NOCIVO! ¡DESOBEDECIERON, FALTARON AL ORDEN, Y POR CONSIGUIENTE, A MÍ! ¿CUÁNDO APRENDERÁN A OBEDECER Y SEGUIR LAS NORMAS, TODOS USTEDES? ¿ES ACASO TAN DIFÍCIL? ¡SOLO SABEN METERSE EN PROBLEMAS, Y LUEGO LLORAR, ESPERANDO QUE ALGÚN ADULTO LES ATIENDA!

Todos los jóvenes estaban aterrados. La voz de Akainu sonaba atronadora, tan fuerte que las paredes temblaron y los cristales amenazaron con reventar.

Zoro vio como chicas y chicos de su edad, mayores y menores, miraban con odio, miedo y resentimiento a aquel hombre. Un hombre que solo sabia gritarles, castigarles y recordarles lo penosos que eran.

Desde un lado, algunos profesores como Jimbei, Hancok y Galdino escuchaban también. Todos parecían compungidos.

Cuando Akainu volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono mucho más suave, pero que resultó aún más amenazador.

-Suban aquí los alumnos culpables.

Los primeros en moverse fueron Luffy y Zoro. Después se levantaron Franky, Robin y Sanji. Usuff y Chopper subieron los últimos, y temblaban tanto que el pobre Chopper se cayó al suelo.

-¡Solo es un niño!-gritó Rebecca, una alumna fiera y contestona. Muchos la apoyaron, y empezaron a oírse murmullos e insultos.

-¡SILEEEEENCIO!-aquel grito de Akainu fue peor que cualquier otro. Zoro creyó que iba a ensordecer.

Todos enmudecieron.

-Si alguien quiere unirse a su castigo-ofreció Akainu con calma.

Nadie se movió.

-Muy bien. Entonces, vamos al grano. Es hora de educar-Akainu los colocó en fila. Desde el escenario, se podían ver las caras de todos los demás alumnos, que estaban pálidos. Zoro distinguió a Eustass, el matón, al moreno Trafalgar Law, a Kalifa, Koala y a la chica del pelo rosa que ahora le miraba con lástima. Desde el fondo de la sala, Brook les saludó con nerviosismo. Quizás pensaba hacer algo para ayudarles. Akainu hizo una seña-traigalo, Buggy.

El conserje entró arrastrando un carrito con al menos veinte botellas de whisky. Se escucharon varios gritos contenidos.

Akainu cogió una de las botellas, y la destapó.

-Tienen una graduación muy alta en alcohol. Como a ustedes les gusta. Tienen toda la hora para bebérselas todas. Son veinticuatro. A ocho que son ustedes, ya pueden sacar las cuentas-le pasó la botella a Luffy, con una sonrisa horrible.

-¿Y si no queremos beber?-preguntó Luffy, impasible.

Akainu se acercó a Chopper, y posó sus enormes manos sobre los hombros del niño.

-Entonces nos ensañaremos con él-dijo, apretándole. Desde atrás, Kizaru enseñó una vara de hierro. No tenían opción.

-¡No es justo! ¡Chopper ni siquiera bebió!-gritó Nami. Estaba fuera de sí. Miraba a Akainu con asco y miedo, como si fuera un loco peligroso. Verdaderamente lo era.

-Empiecen ya-ordenó Akainu, y se apartó, para que todos los alumnos pudieran ver bien el espectáculo.

-Cuando antes comencéis, antes terminaréis-apostilló Kizaru con sorna-eso es lo positivo.

Se miraron entre ellos. Nami miró a Zoro preocupada, y también Sanji. Zoro miró a Luffy.

-No te va a sentar nada bien-le dijo.

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

-Tres botellas cada uno, tripulación-dijo, con autoridad-¡Hay que intentarlo!

Se escuchó un suspiro de amor de Hancok desde el fondo de la sala.

Zoro echó un vistazo a Robin. Ella estaba tranquila, como siempre, pero le daba la mano a Chopper, y Zoro vio que le temblaba el pulso.

-¿Y si están envenenadas?-aventuró Usuff, que miraba su botella con pavor.

-A la mierda-dijo Zoro, y bebió un trago.

Verdaderamente, era el whisky más ardiente que había probado en su vida. Era muy, muy fuerte. Zoro tragó con decisión, y volvió a llevarse la botella a los labios. Podría soportarlo. ¿Pero ellos?

Nada más beber el primer trago, Luffy comenzó a vomitar, como en la fiesta.

-¡Nada de ayuda!-Akainu apartó a Nami con violencia, que había ido corriendo a socorrerle.

Pese a estar aún vomitando, Luffy cerró los ojos y bebió otro trago. Lo hacía por Chopper. Y por todos los demás. El pago por aquella fiesta tan divertida que habían tenido.

Con miedo y curiosidad, el público siguió atentamente la prueba: Sanji, Usuff y Nami aguantaron bien al principio, pero al empezar la segunda botella ya estaban muy idos. Chopper apenas bebió dos tragos y ya daba vueltas y vueltas, mareado. Luffy vomitaba como un loco por el suelo, pero seguía bebiendo. Robin, Franky y Zoro aguantaban bastante bien, pero a la tercera botella ya no podían más. La bebida era fortísima, y les quemaba las entrañas.

-¡Nami-swaaan!-dijo Sanji dando vueltas-¡Bailemos sí! ¡Por nuestro amor!

-Nah nah nah...yeah baby...tell me more...-Nami se balanceaba intentando bailar, moviéndose con torpeza y roja como un tomate. Le dio un ataque de risa y se abrazó a Sanji, y ambos empezaron un vals por el escenario, estando a punto de caerse dos veces.

-Bufff...vaya pedo-dijo Usuff, que se había sentado en el suelo, y se vaciaba el contenido de una botella por los pantalones-¡Me he hecho pis!

Luffy seguía vomitando, y lloraba del dolor, pero con las escasas fuerzas que tenía, se echó otro trago.

-Esto es de locos-dijo Zoro a Franky, pero descubrió con horror que el chico se había desmayado.

-No podremos aguantar mucho más-le dijo Robin a Zoro-y entonces usarán la vara.

Zoro observó el panorama, desolado. Nami se había puesto en medio del escenario, borracha como una cuba, y bailaba meneando el trasero provocativa. Se resbaló con el vómito de Luffy, pero Sanji la agarró a tiempo.

Aquello era increíble. No podía creerlo. Era una tortura. Y no podrían hacer nada...

O tal vez sí. Mareado, Zoro miró al público. Todos les miraban. Eran muchos alumnos. Una idea empezó a surgir en su mente... una idea muy arriesgada.

Se volvió hacia Robin, que daba tumbos. Sus miradas se traspasaron. Y supo que ella sabía lo que pensaba. Y se decidió a hacerlo.

Se adelantó hasta el extremo del escenario. Notó que Akainu y Kizaru le seguían con la mirada. Debía darse prisa. Bebió un trago, empapándose la ropa, tiró la botella y empezó a gritar.

-¡ESCUCHAD! ¡ESCUCHAD, JODER!-todos le miraron asombrados-¡ESTO QUE NOS ESTÁN HACIENDO ES ILEGAL! ¡TENÉIS QUE GRABARLO! ¡HACED FOTOS DEPRISA! ¡SUBIDLAS A LA RED!

-¡SILENCIO! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A...?-bramó Akainu.

-¡DAROS PRISA! ¿QUERÉIS JODERLES O NO?-rugió Zoro. Kizaru le agarró del brazo, y entonces él se volvió y le pegó un puñetazo haciéndole saltar las gafas y tirándole al suelo.

Aquello fue el detonante para la locura total. Los alumnos sacaron el móvil y empezaron a grabar y a hacer fotos.

-¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-Akainu se tapó cegado por los flashes-¡DÉJENLO! ¡BASTA!

-¡ASÍ! ¡SÍ!-exclamó Zoro. Akainu avanzó hacia él y le dio tal golpe que le tiró del escenario. Zoro cayó al suelo con estrépito.

Luffy seguía vomitando. Robin había cogido a Franky e intentaba reanimarle. Usuff, Nami y Sanji bailaban la danza rusa.

-¡DETENGANSE! ¡YO LO ORDENO!-Akainu trató de detener aquello, pero fue tarde.

-¿Q-que pasa?-preguntó Luffy, llorando del dolor.

-¡SÍ! ¡CHUPAOS ESO, MAMONES!-gritó Zoro desde el suelo, dolorido.

-¡NO! ¡NOOOO!-Akainu bajó, le quitó el móvil a una niña de la primera fila y lo reventó. Pero no sirvió de gran cosa. Ya era muy tarde.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Youtup estaba lleno de vídeos con miles de visitas. Desde "Profesores capullos" y "Alumnos torturados en un reformatorio" a "Fiesta en Shinsekawa!", "Ayudarnos por favor" y "Abajo los profesores". "Tío bueno se moja la camiseta" y "Tía buena baila borracha" eran los vídeos más vistos.

-¿Cómo se os ha podido ocurrir semejante estupidez? ¿En qué demonios pensabais?-gritó Sengoku. Estaba regañando a Akainu y Kizaru en su despacho. Los dos estaban rojos de furia.

-Yo era el encargado de elegir el castigo. Yo elijo el castigo-dijo Akainu lentamente.

-¡Cállate!-Sengoku echaba chispas-¡Debería echarte de aquí por esto! ¡Expulsarte y demandarte! ¡Te das cuenta en el puñetero lio en el que nos has metido!

-Ya hemos empleado castigos como este en otras ocasiones-le recordó Kizaru-tú...estabas al tanto de eso ¿verdad?

-¿Me estás amenazando?-Sengoku le miró iracundo.

-Solo refrescandote la memoria-Kizaru estaba más tranquilo que Akainu, pero también estaba furioso. El puñetazo en la cara que le había dado Zoro le tenía muy mosqueado-los castigos ejemplares son una parte esencial del reformatorio.

-¡Estamos metidos en un buen lío!-repitió Sengoku-¡Vais a tener que echaros atrás por esto!

-¡Ni hablar!-Akainu dio un golpe en la mesa del director-¡Los castigaremos a todos!

Sengoku negó con la cabeza.

-He recibido ya cientos de letras de queja. Un inspector del ministerio vendrá muy pronto y...

-¡El ministerio respalda nuestro método!-exclamó Akainu-¡No nos harán nada por esto!

-¡Pero los padres sí!-Sengoku estaba muy nervioso-¡Y si la prensa viene y entrevista a los chicos, no nos dejarán en paz! ¡Imagino los titulares: "Profesores sádicos en un centro de tortura", "Esta es la nueva ley"! ¡Cerrarán el colegio! ¡No debemos permitirlo!

-Tienes ya una solución ¿verdad?-preguntó Kizaru con cinismo.

Sengoku asintió.

-Podéis pasar-dijo en voz alta.

Entraron en el despacho los ocho alumnos castigados. Todos venían furiosos, pero exhibían una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Castigarnos otra vez?-preguntó Sanji con sorna.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Sengoku se puso en pie, y avanzó hacia ellos. No era tan alto como Akainu y Kizaru, pero era muy musculoso pese a su vejez.

-¿Por qué nos ha llamado, señor?-preguntó Robin, más prudente.

Sengoku respiró profundamente.

-Tal vez quieren disculparse-sugirió Sanji con maldad-para que la poli no los detenga por abusos a menores. Se les ha acabado el chollo ¿eh?

Los tres profesores miraron al rubio con sorpresa y odio.

-¿Sabes, niño? No tengo miedo a la policía. Ni a nada que podáis decir de mí. El gobierno me respalda. Tengo contactos ¿entiendes?-Sengoku volvió a sentarse, y acarició a su galgo-si crees que me voy a poner a llorar y a pedir perdón, estás equivocado. Vuestro castigo fue un tanto exagerado...

-¿Un tanto?-saltó Zoro, a cuadros.

-...pero debisteis haber obedecido. Sin obediencia, no vamos a ninguna parte-siguió Sengoku.

-¿Q-quiere decir que debimos habernos bebido todo aquel alcohol? ¿Por obediencia? ¡Está tan loco como ellos!-exclamó Nami.

-No eres quien para replicarme-dijo Sengoku con calma. El galgo rugió amenazador. Era un perro muy grande.

-No, desde luego. Ni para razonar con usted. Vámonos-le dijo Zoro a los demás-esta loco.

-¡Silencio!-Sengoku volvió a levantarse, furioso, y avanzó hacia Zoro-mucho cuidado joven. No olvide que está hablando con un superior.

-Esto no es el ejército-se le encaró Zoro-¡Ni la cárcel!

-Déjeme a mi, director-Akainu se adelantó, dispuesto a golpear a Zoro.

-No, no ¡NO!-gritó Sengoku-¡BASTA YA!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sólo el perro hacia ruido, al rascarse.

-Escúchenme. No nos conviene hacer de esto una tragedia...-dijo Sengoku más calmado.

-¿No?-dijo Zoro con incredulidad.

-...por lo que nos interesa su... colaboración-los ocho chicos le miraron con desprecio. Tras una breve pausa, decidió seguir-les recuerdo que estaban castigados sin salir nunca más. Resultado de su vandálica fiesta. Propongo levantarles ese castigo a cambio de que ustedes no levanten testimonio en contra del colegio.

-Qué estupidez-esta vez fue Sanji quien habló-aunque nosotros no habláramos, hay al menos cien testigos más. Sin contar con los videos de Youtup.

Sengoku sonrió.

-Mis contactos ya están borrando esos videos. Dentro de nada habrán desaparecido de la red todas las evidencias de lo ocurrido. Sólo quedará su palabra. Y de eso va nuestro acuerdo.

Los chicos le miraron, entre aterrados y fascinados. Aquel hombre era un corrupto y un estafador. Iba a ocultar información, y en vez de denunciar a sus dos empleados, iba a encubrirles, sobornando a unos niños.

-No cuente conmigo-dijo Zoro, mirándole con asco. Se dispuso a marcharse.

-Espera Zoro-dijo Luffy despacio-estamos de acuerdo.

Él se volvió, sorprendido.

-Me alegra que sea usted más razonable, Monkey D. -dijo Sengoku.

Luffy asintió.

-No diremos nada... si nos levantas el castigo-repitió.

-Es justo-aprobó Sengoku.

-No... ¡No lo es!-intervino Nami-¿Luffy, estás loco? ¡No vamos a colaborar con él! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está haciendo?

Luffy ni siquiera la miró. Tenía la vista fija en Sengoku. El director lo notaba, y estaba ciertamente incómodo.

-Lo haremos. Pero debe prometer que no habrá más castigos así-dijo Luffy con firmeza.

Sengoku arqueó una ceja, escéptico. Tamborileó un poco los dedos sobre la mesa y finalmente dio una seca cabezada.

-No habrá más castigos públicos-cedió.

-Humillaciones-le corrigió Sanji.

Pero Nami y Zoro no estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Vas a permitir que se salgan con la suya?-Zoro trató de razonar con Luffy inútilmente-¡Ellos te hicieron beber el alcohol! ¡Amenazaron con pegar a Chopper!

-¡Luffy, en serio!-Nami le miró suplicante.

Pero el chico no les respondió.

-Solo una cosa más-le dijo a Sengoku, muy serio-¿Cómo lo supo?

El director, que parecía más relajado, se puso tenso de nuevo.

-¿Saber... el qué?-preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-repitió Luffy, inalterable.

Akainu intervino.

-Eso no está en el acuerdo ¿verdad? Largáos de aquí antes de que sea yo el que cambie de opinión-les espetó.

Sanji iba a contestarle, pero Luffy le frenó. Se levantó, y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Hasta otra-le dijo al director.

-Espero que no, Monkey D.-respondió Sengoku, con fiereza.

Los chicos salieron de la sala, y cerraron la puerta. Nami solo tardó unos segundos en explotar.

-¡¿A tí que te pasa?!-le preguntó a Luffy enfadada-¡Tú eres el primero que dice que hay que ir contra ellos!

-¿Por qué has cedido Luffy? ¡Es un chantajista!-dijo Zoro.

-Y un hijoputa-añadió Sanji.

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía. Ahora que todo el mundo ha visto los videos, es el momento de quejarnos ¡Cerrarán el reformatorio, los mandarán a la cárcel y todo estará arreglado!-razonó Usuff.

-¿Tu crees?-Luffy miró a su amigo con incredulidad-¿Todo arreglado? Tu mismo hablaste de esa ley. Nos mandarían a otro reformatorio. Vete tu a saber si peor. ¡Y seguro que ya no estaríamos juntos!

Todos parecieron comprender el punto de vista de Luffy. Pero no a todos les convenció.

-¿Es solo por eso? ¿Por estar juntos? ¡Vas a dejar que se salgan con la suya por eso!-le recriminó Nami.

-¡Tú y yo estamos juntos siempre! ¡Pero los demás no! ¡Además, yo aún tengo algo que hacer aquí!-exclamó Luffy, testarudo.

Nami se detuvo al escuchar aquello último. Zoro no lo entendió. ¿A qué se refería con "hacer algo"?

-Está bien-cedió Nami-aceptaremos su pacto...

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió Sanji. Nami le dió un pisotón.

-...siempre y cuando no nos intenten volver a putear-terminó Zoro.

Todos estuvieron conformes. La tensión que tenían acumulada desde el martes desapareció rápidamente, y volvieron a ser los buenos amigos que eran siempre.

-Lo mejor es que podremos volver a la ciudad-dijo Luffy muy contento-¡Al final nos cae playa! ¡Shishishi!

-Ya veremos. Seguro que se las ingenian para castigarnos otra vez-replicó Zoro.

-¡Pero podemos amenazarles con chivarnos de lo del alcohol!-dijo Usuff, astutamente.

-No vamos a usar el pretexto del alcohol para chantajearles. Sengoku no funciona así-dijo Nami.

-Lo mejor es dar ese asunto por zanjado-agregó Sanji.

-Y empezar de cero-terminó Zoro. Estaba mucho más optimista de lo habitual. Habérsela jugado así a Akainu le había puesto de muy buen humor. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía unido a un grupo. Un grupo, quizás no muy normal, pero en el que se sentía muy a gusto.

Quiso hablar con Robin, pero ella se marchó enseguida, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño.

-No deberías dejarla escapar-dijo Sanji-a ella le gustas.

Zoro volvió a ponerse colorado. Notó que todos le miraban.

-¿Por qué no decírselo?-le animó Luffy.

-¡Eso chaval! ¡Lánzate a por ella!-le aconsejó Franky.

Nami no dijo nada, pero sonrió a Zoro con complicidad.

Él estaba confuso ¿Le gustaba Robin? ¿de verdad era tan obvio? ¿desde cuándo le costaba tanto hablar con una chica? Si una le ponía, se la tiraba y punto. Pero Robin...era como Nami. O aún más difícil. Su cabello largo y negro... sus ojos grandes y azules... su piel suave y morena.

-Creo... que voy a... dar una vuelta-mintió.

-¡Espera!-le llamó Nami. Pero esta vez él no se detuvo-se perderá seguro-dijo ella, vencida. Y se fue a su habitación, a pensar en Luffy y en lo que le había dicho.

Zoro caminó por los pasillos, intentando encontrar su cuarto. Pero por supuesto, se perdió. Su sentido de la orientación era verdaderamente nulo.

Comenzó a deambular por el pasillo, sin muchas ganas. Se encontraba de excelente humor y de repente aquello le había descolocado. Pensó en Robin. Pero Nami se colaba en sus pensamientos. Pensó en Nami. Pero Robin no salía de su cabeza.

"Joder-pensó, con fastidio-¿por qué es todo tan difícil? Encima me estoy meando."

No hubo manera de que encontrase el baño. Empezaba a estar bastante cabreado, cuando un ruido detrás de él lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró, esperando que no se tratase de la chica de pelo rosa de la otra vez.

La persona con la que se encontró también tenía el pelo teñido. De verde. Era un chico un año menor al menos.

Y tenía un piercing en la nariz. A Zoro ya le sonaba haberle visto en otras ocasiones. Pero nunca se había fijado demasiado en él. Aún así, se alegraba de verle. Era la única posibilidad que tenía de encontrar el maldito baño.

-Perdona...chico-le llamó Zoro.

El chaval, que le había estado mirando fijamente, se sonrojó y dió un brinco, encantado. Con la pinta de chungo que tenía, Zoro se esperaba todo menos eso.

-¿Me puedes ayudar... a encontrar el baño?-pidió Zoro, algo extrañado.

-¡Oh... s-si! ¡C-claro!-el chico se acercó a él, con los ojos abiertos como platos-para m-mi... es un honor.

Zoro no sabia si se burlaba de él o realmente era así. El chico le hizo señas para que le siguiese, y le llevó por un oscuro corredor hasta el aseo.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo Zoro, tratando de ser educado.

-De nada... ¡de nada! Yo... os admiro mucho-dijo, sonrojado.

-¿Qué?-Zoro no le comprendió.

-A tí... y a Luffy Sombrero de Paja. Sois... muy valientes-dijo, temblando. Realmente estaba muy nervioso. Parecía un fan que acababa de conocer a su mayor ídolo.

-Vaya... gracias...-Zoro estaba sin palabras. Empezaba a ser algo habitual en él. Hizo ademán de marcharse.

-Os enfentasteis a Akainu-el chico no parecía dispuesto a dejar la conversación tan fácilmente.

-Sí... bueno-lo que le faltaba era soportar a un niño chiflado.

Le miró unos instantes. Él ni pestañeaba.

-Me llamo Bartolomé...tu cicatriz mola-añadió. Estaba a punto de llorar de emoción.

-Encantado... Bartolomé...gracias-Zoro no estaba dispuesto a perder más el tiempo. Se metió en los baños, escuchando al chico suspirar de emoción.

-"Aquí hay gente muy rara. Y creía que yo estaba mal"-pensó mientras buscaba un retrete. Era una sala muy grande, con una larga hilera de duchas al fondo.

Zoro echó una meada, se lavó las manos y el rostro y se miró en el espejo. Su rostro denotaba angustia ¿Por qué debía estar así? Verdaderamente, tener las tensiones de la adolescencia era una mierda. Zoro siempre había sido dado a deprimirse, sobretodo tras la marcha de su madre. Pero aquellos últimos meses, sobretodo tras perder a Nami, se había hundido en una auténtica depresión. Ya no le importaba nada. Ni siquiera su sueño.

Un ruido al fondo de las duchas llamó su atención. Con su ultra-fina capacidad de percepción, Zoro supo que había alguien más. Pero ese alguien no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

No supo por qué, pero la curiosidad le llevó a acercarse a las duchas. Avanzó despacio, con cautela. Estaba seguro de que allí había alguien más. Un presentimiento le atenazaba. Y entonces los vio.

Trafalgar Law y Nico Robin se besaban apasionadamente apoyados en la pared de la ducha, comiéndose las bocas y apretándose fuertemente el uno contra el otro. Zoro pudo ver que la mano de Law se deslizaba descaradamente hasta el trasero de Robin, y se lo apretaba con fuerza. Sabía muy bien que aquello acabaría en mucho más...

Y en el instante en que vio aquello, cuando sintió que su sangre empezaba a hervir de rabia, cuando avanzó hacia ellos decidido, supo que no tenía ninguna duda: Robin le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Ella no era una simple sustituta de Nami. Era algo totalmente distinto.

Agarró a Law del brazo, y cuando este se giró, sorprendido, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El chico moreno calló al suelo con fuerza.

Zoro avanzó hacia Robin. Ella estaba paralizada, y le miraba con algo parecido al miedo. Eso le hizo sentirse fuerte. Y le impulsó a hacerlo.

La besó. Le dió el beso que debería haberle dado en la fiesta de Luffy, solo que con más fuerza y pasión. Sus labios acariciaron los de Robin, y los apretaron casi con violencia. Tenía un sabor distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera probado. Para su sorpresa, ella no se lo impidió.

Law en cambio, se levantó del suelo y le devolvió el puñetazo. Zoro no había imaginado que fuese tan fuerte. Notó como la sangre brotaba de su boca, tibia.

-¡No!-exclamó Robin, alarmada.

Zoro agarró a Law de su camisa y le estampó contra la pared, pero él le dio un codazo en el estómago y le golpeó otra vez.

Calleron al suelo y rodaron golpeándose con furia. Zoro agarró a Law por la mandíbula y se dispuso a darle otro puñetazo.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!-exclamó Robin. Law se detuvo, pero Zoro no. Le dio otra patada, se levantó y miró a la chica con rabia. Ella no parecía enfadada, pero su rostro se había ensombrecido-vete, por favor-pidió, lentamente.

Zoro vaciló unos segundos. Quiso decirle algo a Robin. Quizás que acababa de descubrir que la quería mucho más de lo que él pensaba, o que sentía haberla puesto en esa situación. Quizás quería preguntarle por qué se había liado con Law, por qué se lo había ocultado. Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente resopló y se marchó de allí.

Tardó un rato en llegar a su cuarto, como siempre, pero cuando lo consiguió, se metió en la cama y puso su cabeza contra la almohada. No quería saber nada de nadie. Su oscuridad habitual y el pesimismo que le acompañaban desde hacía tiempo le volvieron a rodear. Le había pasado lo mismo que con Nami. Él no era el típico chico rompecorazones que aparentaba ser. Era mucho más sensible. Aunque jamás lo diría. Y sufrir por amor era lo que más odiaba en el mundo. Robin lo había atrapado en una ilusión... y de nuevo había venido el desengaño.

Sin embargo, una misteriosa luz iluminó su corazón por un instante, y sintió una extraña sensación de optimismo, como si Luffy le hubiera poseído; Recordó el beso. Robin no se lo había impedido. Y había sido increíble.

Después de lo del castigo de alcohol y aquello, la semana había sido una de las más intensas de su vida, sin duda.

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido bastante más intensito ¿verdad? Me encanta la parte en que les obligan a beber, Akainu es un gran personaje en esta historia, un profesor violento y trastornado. ¿Qué pasará entre Zoro y Robin? Y con Law, claro.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejadme un review con vuestras impresiones. Seguramente suba el siguiente la semana que viene. ¿Se os ocurren formas de dar a conocer más este fic? Es que no uso otras webs ni redes sociales como autor, así que tengo poca idea. **


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bueno, actualizo otro capítulo de los que escribí en verano, aunque me preocupa porque me voy quedando sin episodios y debería escribir más, pero mi fic de Gantz es lo que más tiempo de escritura me ocupa. Como siempre espero que os guste y una buena review, que para mí son lo mejor que me podéis regalar (si me queréis comprar un coche también lo acepto). **

**-Lollyfan33: Sí, uno de los misterios de esta historia es el secreto de Luffy y el Reformatorio Shinsekawa. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado y que disfrutes con mis historias, intento que sean lo más entretenidas posibles, y es un auténtico placer leer comentarios de gente que las aprecia. Si no fue tu mejor momento espero que ahora te vaya mejor y ¡mucha energía positiva de mi parte!**

**-Guest: Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, me alegra que te estén gustando, y también que te guste como escribo, eso es un gran cumplido para mí. Un abrazo y espero que este también lo disfrutes. **

**Bueno, habíamos dejado a Zoro en una situación muy comprometida después de su pelea con Law y el entender que efectivamente, está enamorado de Robin. **

* * *

Capítulo 8

-No hace ni un día que abandonó usted mi despacho ¡y ya está aquí de vuelta!-se indignó Sengoku.

-Dígame que cojones quiere y déjeme en paz-respondió Zoro desagradable.

No podía creerlo. A penas se acababa de levantar, el megáfono había anunciado su número y el de otro alumno para que acudieran de inmediato a ver al director. Zoro podía imaginar la razón, y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver a Law en la puerta del despacho, con cara de pocos amigos. La pregunta era sin embargo ¿Cómo se habían enterado?

-Una pelea en el baño. Inaceptable. Una falta gravísima-continuó Sengoku.

-Aquí todo es una falta gravísima-replicó Zoro con desdén.

-¿QUIERE CALLARSE?-rugió Akainu, que estaba de nuevo al lado del director. Zoro le sostuvo la mirada, pero no se atrevió a contestar.

-Fue una pelea sin importancia-dijo Law, hablando por primera vez-apenas llegamos a pegarnos...

-Se dieron ustedes puñetazos y patadas, 028-le cortó Sengoku-ya se lo he dicho muchas veces. A mi no se me ocultan las cosas.

Law arqueó una ceja con incredulidad, pero no dijo nada. Zoro seguía perplejo. Alguien debería habérselo dicho al director. Pero a parte de él y Law, en el baño solo había estado Robin. Robin...

Recordó las sospechas de Nami y Usuff sobre ella. De repente, no le parecían tan infundadas.

-El castigo, caballeros, será severo-Akainu dijo aquella frase con un placer indescriptible. Zoro sabía que estaba deseando vengarse de él por el asunto del alcohol. Pero Sengoku le sorprendió.

-Yo impondré el castigo esta vez-dijo con tranquilidad-hace mucho que no pongo uno.

-¡Pero...!-protestó Akainu. Sengoku le hizo callar con un gesto.

-Acérquense para recibir su castigo-les ordenó Sengoku. Los dos chicos se miraron un instante, sorprendidos, y después volvieron a mirar al director-en serio, vengan aquí ahora.

Se acercaron hasta su mesa con cautela. ¿Qué se propondría aquel viejo? ¿Qué nueva tortura tendría preparada?

¡Clak! Las esposas se cerraron.

-¿Qué mierda...?-Zoro miró a Sengoku con terror. El sonrió satisfecho.

Los había encadenado el uno al otro con unas esposas. El brazo izquierdo de Zoro estaba ahora enganchado con fuerza al derecho de Law. El chico moreno miraba al director pasmado.

-¡Está de broma!-exclamó. Akainu hizo un ruidito de burla.

-No 028. No es ninguna broma. Usted y 246 van a convivir juntos las veinticuatro horas del día, hasta el jueves de la semana que viene.

-¡¿Una semana?!-saltó Zoro.

-Sí. Una semana. Seguro que se llevan mucho mejor al acabar-terminó Sengoku.

Zoro en aquel momento solo quería saltar sobre él y matarlo. No pedía nada más.

Law trató de hablar, bastante descolocado.

-Señor...esto es absurdo-dijo intentando estar sereno.

-No. No lo es. Y no voy a discutirlo con usted-terció Sengoku impasible.

-Es que...-insistió Law-piénselo... ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? ¿A dar clase? ¡Ni siquiera estamos en la misma aula!

-Eso debieron haberlo pensado antes de iniciar la pelea-replicó Sengoku-tendrán que buscar ustedes una solución. Les quitaré las esposas el jueves que viene. Antes no.

Los dos chicos miraron al director con aversión. Pero no dijeron nada más. Sengoku dio por terminada la visita, y Akainu les acompañó a la salida.

-Tienen mucha suerte-les dijo en voz baja-si llego a ser yo el que se ocupa del castigo, no se habrían librado tan fácilmente.

-¿Fácilmente?-repitió Zoro con sarcasmo. Akainu le dio un fuerte empujón, y se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-No he acabado contigo aún, niñato. Vas a pagar lo que hiciste, te lo aseguro-le susurró con violencia. Zoro aguantó su mirada abrasadora. Aquel capullo conseguía intimidarle, pese a todo-tú y el sombrero de paja os vais a acordar de mí.

Tras unos segundos de violento silencio en los que los dos se fulminaron, Akainu se alejó, dando grandes zancadas. Zoro notó como sus puños temblaban. Estaba de muy mal humor.

-Wou. Eso sí que ha sido tenso-comentó Law divertido. Zoro se había olvidado por unos instantes de él. Pero claro, su presencia cambiaba las cosas drásticamente. Estaban unidos. ¡Unidos durante una maldita semana!

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de romper estas puñeteras esposas-dijo Zoro, secamente.

-No creo que eso sea fácil. Ni inteligente. Podrían empeorar nuestro castigo-respondió Law, mirándole curioso-eres un tío muy raro.

A Zoro Law no le parecía un gilipollas, como Eustass. De hecho, hasta el día anterior, le había caído bien. Pero tenía muy claro que tras la pelea en el baño las cosas iban a ser tensas.

-Si te gustaba, podrías haberlo dicho-dijo Law de repente-la habría dejado en paz. Eso es legal.

Zoro le miró perplejo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Lo nuestro no iba en serio-aclaró Law-solo fue un lío... para un rato.

-Ya... claro. Yo... -quería disculparse, pero no le salieron las palabras. Law pareció comprender, porque asintió sonriendo, y ya no hablaron más del tema.

-Si vamos a estar toda la semana pegados, mejor será que vayamos llevándonos bien-dijo Law, mientras empezaba a andar por el pasillo.

-Tenemos que soltarnos. No puede obligarnos a esto-insistió Zoro, tozudo.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Llevo aquí cuatro años. Lo mejor es no llevarles la contraria-Law suspiró, mientras Zoro le miraba asombrado ¿Cuatro años? Eso era mucho tiempo-¿Cómo se habrá enterado? Antes no solía pisparse de nada-siguió él, intrigado.

Las peores sospechas rodearon a Zoro de nuevo. ¿Debía compartirlas con aquel tío?

-Ella...-empezó.

-¿Robin?-le interrumpió Law, sorprendido-¿Crees que se lo habrá soltado? ¿Qué motivos tendría?-aunque parecía negarlo, también había una sombra de duda en los ojos del chico.

-No lo sé. Pero la otra vez que nos castigaron también estaba allí-Zoro miró a Law, desafiante. Era un buen tipo, pero convivir con él durante toda una semana iba a ser duro. Aunque por otra parte, si ya lo había hecho con Luffy, no podría ser tan difícil-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Law se encogió de hombros. Todo aquel asunto parecía aburrirle mucho.

-Tendremos que turnarnos para las clases-dijo finalmente-para que sea más justo.

-Por mi podemos ir solo a las tuyas. No me importa-replicó Zoro. Law le miró con curiosidad.

-Pero tenemos exámenes dentro de nada. ¿No te vendría mejor...?

-Los voy a suspender de todas formas-le cortó Zoro. No tenía ninguna gana de seguir hablando con él pero tampoco había más remedio. Lo que más fastidiaba al chico era pensar en cómo iban a tener que dormir y asearse.

Law sonrió, para sorpresa de Zoro. El moreno era un chico muy atractivo, y si bien Zoro tenía pinta de "chico malo" él superaba con creces esa descripción. A Zoro le recordó en cierto modo a un niño travieso, pero también había un toque de tristeza en sus ojos. Sin duda era extraño.

-Yo también estaba como tú al llegar-dijo Law.

-Sí, eso me lo han dicho ya un par de veces-replicó el espadachín, ceñudo-no se a qué os referís exactamente.

-Los demás ni idea, pero yo quiero decir en la actitud. Piensas que no tienes porque estar aquí, y quieres mandarlo todo a tomar por culo. Tienes toda la razón, pero... así no consigues nada.

Zoro arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Pretendía sermonearle también como lo habían hecho Luffy y Nami? "Me tienen hasta la polla con tanto consejito"-pensó el chico, mosqueado. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

-Deberías intentar tomártelo... con más calma-continuó Law. Desde luego a él calma no le faltaba. Su boca se arqueaba en una irónica sonrisa mientras sus ojos, ojerosos y hundidos, parpadeaban con pesadez. A Law no parecía importarle nada un carajo, ni el Reformatorio, ni Akainu, ni siquiera el hecho de estar esposado a Zoro. El joven Roronoa estaba dispuesto a admitir que le envidiaba.

-Espero que no estés intentando venderme tu mierda-Zoro se dejó caer en uno de los bancos del patio, y observó el campo de fútbol, ahora vacío porque todos estaban en clase.

-Si no la quieres no-replicó Law sonriendo con calidez-tienes pinta de alcoholico, no de drogata.

-Fumarme un porro de vez en cuando es una cosa, pero lo que tu vendes es distinto-aclaró Zoro.

-Sí bueno, mejor dejamos el tema-Law miró a un lado y a otro nervioso-aún no sabemos como nos han pillado.

-Y no quiero arriesgarme. Me parece que Sengoku se guarda algo.

Zoro suspiró.

-Le partiría la cara a ese capullo...

-Creo que todos-Law se sentó al lado de Zoro finalmente, y le observó unos momentos, como estudiándolo. Zoro se revolvió algo incómodo. Toda aquella mariconada le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor-yo tengo un cuarto para mi solo-le dijo-creo que sería mejor que durmieramos allí.

Zoro lo reflexionó unos instantes. Tenía lógica, porque traer a una tercera persona a su cuarto iba a ser muy incómodo. Ya iban a tener suficientes complicaciones como para que además Luffy estuviese de por medio.

-Vale-asintió con una seca cabezada-pero nada de hacer el gilipollas...

-No soy un violador aunque tenga pinta-Law soltó una carcajada-no me irían los tíos ni aunque lo intentara. Eso sería si durmieses con Eustass. A él si que le gusta darle al otro bando.

Zoro le miró sorprendido. ¿Eustass, el matón del Reformatorio? ¿El pelirrojo cabrón que tantos problemas les habían dado?

-¿Es... gay?-preguntó Zoro mirando de refilón a Law. Él asintió, visiblemente satisfecho de haberse ganado su atención.

-Hace dos años nos tocó en el mismo cuarto. Al principio guay, yo sudaba de él aún cuando me provocaba, pero luego resultó que lo que quería era llamar mi atención... no fue agradable cuando le pillé con mi ropa... me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie.

-¿Por eso te odia tanto?-preguntó Zoro. Law asintió de nuevo-¿y por qué me lo cuentas a mi?

-Bueno-Law se removió en el banco, sonriendo-ya te he dicho que mejor será que nos vayamos llevando bien. Y además tú le plantaste cara. Me hizo gracia.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirando el patio y los árboles. En teoría deberían regresar a las clases, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas. De repente, el móvil de Zoro vibró.

-"Nami bruja"-leyó Law del móvil de su nuevo e inseparable compañero.

-¿Si?-Zoro escuchó la acelerada respiración de Nami a través de su móvil. En teoría no debería llevarlo encima, pero con los pantalones anchos Akainu y Sengoku no lo habían visto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la chica, impaciente-¿Qué te han hecho?

Zoro le lanzó a Law una elocuente mirada. El moreno rió en voz baja.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. Solo me han... bueno me han... me han esposado.

Como suponía, el grito no se hizo esperar.

-¿QUÉ?-chilló Nami. Por detrás de ella se escucharon las voces de Luffy y Sanji, acercándose.

-¡Chsst, no grites, joder! Estoy bien, ese cabrón de Sengoku me ha esposado a Law.

-¿A Law?-Nami parpadeó varias veces, incrédula-¿A Trafalgar Law?

-Sí, mierda-Zoro miró a Law, que estaba partido de risa-está aquí conmigo ahora mismo.

-¡Hola Nami!-saludó el moreno.

Nami no contestó. Estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso, acababan de terminar su clase con Jinbei, y sabiendo por Luffy que a Zoro lo habían llamado al despacho del director había decido llamarlo. Pero ahora estaba muy preocupada.

-Zoro, qué ha pasado-preguntó Nami con voz trémula. Él entendió que no estaba para bromas.

-Ayer tuvimos una pelea... en el baño de los tíos... Sengoku se enteró y nos obliga a estar esposados una semana entera.

-¿A que es original?-bromeó Law.

-¿Cómo ha podido enterarse?-preguntó Nami. Luffy y Sanji querían enterarse de lo que estaban hablando, pero ella los apartó y se fue a las escaleras-¿os vio alguien?

Zoro miró a Law, que se encogió de hombros.

-No-contestó finalmente-no, no había nadie.

-Tiene que estar espiándonos-Nami se sentó en las escaleras, dándole vueltas-cámaras secretas o algo así.

-Gran hermano bro-comentó Law.

Zoro lo reflexionó unos instantes. No quería hacerlo, y menos con Law escuchando, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que echar sus sospechas fuera, y era en Nami en quien más confiaba, pese a todo.

-Robin nos vio-dijo finalmente. Se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Law estaban clavados en él, y quiso imaginarse la cara que debía de estar poniendo su ex novia.

Nami levantó la mirada, y vio a Robin hablando con Jinbei.

Le estaba preguntando algo acerca del último tema que habían dado, los nacionalismos y la formación de los países de Italia y Alemania.

-Robin...-la pelirroja repitió el nombre mientras observaba a su amiga, incapaz de creerlo. Ella no le había dicho nada...-espera un momento...

Ella había visto el contacto de Law en el móvil de Robin el día anterior, y también recordaba haberlos visto hablar en Logetown. Si unía eso a que a Zoro le gustaba...

-¿Te pegaste con Law por ella?-Zoro tuvo que admitir que el sagaz instinto de Nami seguía tan activo como siempre. Miró a Law esperando apoyo, pero el moreno se bajó la gorra en negativa. Él ahí no tenía nada que decir.

-Estoo...no. Bueno, sí-Zoro agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Podía decir en su defensa que eso también lo había hecho por ella, pero no era un argumento que estuviese dispuesto a utilizar.

Nami se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

-Sabes que es ella quien se ha chivado-la frase fue más una sentencia. Zoro ya se la esperaba.

-Nami...-él quería defender a Robin. A fin de cuentas le gustaba, y sabía que ya se había instalado, de forma definitiva y fatal, en su corazón. Sin embargo en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con Nami-¿por qué iba a hacerlo...? No tiene sentido...

-No lo tiene-repitió Law, que parecía reflexionarlo también en voz alta.

-No se por qué ni como Zoro, pero llevo aquí el suficiente tiempo como para darme cuenta-la voz de Nami sonó muy decidida-le ofrecieron saltarse el último castigo, y ahora a ella tampoco le han dicho nada...

-Que sepamos-la interrumpió Law.

-Nami...-Zoro intentó buscar las palabras, pero como siempre, no salían. Maldita sea, era siempre tan jodidamente complicado.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la que los tres conferenciantes reflexionaron. Finalmente fue Nami (a quien la ira estaba brotando como en un volcán) la que habló de nuevo.

-Te tengo que dejar ¿vas a venir a clase luego?-preguntó en un tono etéreo, neutro.

-No creo-dijo Zoro, echando un vistazo a su mano fuertemente esposada a la de Law.

-Entonces ya te llamaré-dijo Nami, y colgó. Zoro exhaló un profundo suspiro, y luego miró a Law, que continuaba sonriendo muy divertido.

-Es... tan complicada-dijo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Es puro fuego ¿Por qué lo dejasteis?-preguntó Law-ella me dijo que habíais salido...-aclaró ante la inquisitiva mirada de Zoro- yo nunca...

-Fue raro-le cortó él-Ella... bueno, lo jodimos los dos-Zoro bajó la mirada al suelo, donde había chicles y papelujos pisados. Wapol, el hombre de la limpieza, no se estaba empleando muy a fondo que dijéramos.

-Pues ahora la va a liar con Robin-dijo Law mirando a Zoro con aprensión-y tú estás en medio.

-¡No te jode, y tú también!-el chico rió ante la expresión sorprendida de Law. Apagó la pantalla del móvil.

-¿Por qué la guardas como "Nami bruja"?-Law recordó el nombre que había salido en la llamada, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Porque lo es. Ella guarda a sus contactos según el dinero que le deben-explicó Zoro, negando con la cabeza. Al ver que Law no entendía, lo aclaró-por ejemplo, creo que a mí me tiene como "Zoro el que me debe treinta berries". Luffy es "Luffy el que me debe doscientos berries", y así.

-Pues yo no le debo nada-replicó el moreno.

-Entonces te tendrá como "Law el que todavía no me debe pero me deberá"-dijo Zoro, y Law se echó a reír de nuevo. Zoro le miró animado. Después de todo, parecía que la semana no iría tan mal. Law parecía un tío muy majo.

El móvil de Zoro volvió a sonar.

-Ahora es Luffy-observó él, echando otro profundo suspiro antes de cogerlo.

Lo más curioso es que desde que llevaba no más de una semana en Shinsekawa, ya le habían llamado más veces que en todo el resto del año para interesarse por él.

* * *

-¡Robin, espera!-Nami corrió hacia su amiga, obligándola a detenerse en mitad de las escaleras. La alcanzó, jadeando, y la miró con una falsa sonrisa. Estaba furiosa, pero era lo suficientemente cínica como para disimularlo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la morena, mirándola extrañada-¿Qué pasa?

-Oh... nada, nada-Nami se preguntó si debía sacar a colación el tema tan pronto-es que no quería volver sola al cuarto... me he retrasado...

Robin no mudó ni un ápice su expresión de calma, aunque Nami estaba segura de que sospechaba.

-Yo voy a ir a la biblioteca... pero si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta el cuarto...

-¿A la biblioteca?-Nami casi ni recordaba que había una. Y eso que llevaba tres años "veraneando" en aquel antro. Recordaba haber estado en ella alguna vez-vale, si, yo te acompaño.

Se pusieron rumbo a la biblioteca, en silencio. Pensamientos de recelo fluían por el cerebro de Nami, que apenas miraba a Robin de reojo. ¿Cómo abordar el asunto? Al final decidió ir directa al grano. No tenía paciencia para más.

-Es que me he quedado hablando... con Zoro... porque ya sabes... lo del castigo...-miro hacia las luces del techo como quien no quiere la cosa. Robin se giró hacia ella con curiosidad.

-¿Qué castigo?-preguntó, sorprendida.

-¿No te has enterado? Pensé que él te lo habría dicho a tí primero... le han castigado por pelearse con Law... van a estar esposados una semana.

-¿Por qué iba a decírmelo a mi primero?-preguntó Robin. Ella también tenía el cinismo suficiente como para no darse por aludida.

-Bueno últimamente habla más contigo... ¿no? Y creo que Law también...

Robin alzó las cejas, incrédula.

-¿Nami, intentas decirme algo?-preguntó con voz calmada.

-No, no, que va, es sólo que no me ha querido contar lo que había pasado... pensé que tal vez tú sabrías algo más.

-Pues lo siento, no se nada-Robin seguía impasible, aunque apretó un poco más el paso.

-Es raro, ayer tú también estuviste mucho rato fuera...-observó Nami. Robin se paró en mitad del pasillo, y la enfrentó, muy seria.

-¿Esto es por Zoro? Te aseguro que entre él y yo no hay nada-dijo, cruzando los brazos.

Nami no pudo aguantarlo más. Robin podía ser más alta e imponente, pero a cabreos a ella no la ganaba ni Akainu.

-Mira, a mi me da igual a quien te folles, sinceramente. El problema es otro. Y creo que ya lo sabes.

Robin la miró perpleja. Pero Nami sabía que la entendía perfectamente.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada-contestó la morena finalmente.

-Está claro que no-Nami negó con la cabeza-aunque a Sengoku si parece que le has dado unas cuantas. Y no te hagas la loca conmigo porque me entiendes de sobra. No eres la única que sabe mentir en este sitio.

-¿Los demás pensáis lo mismo o esto es solo cosa tuya?-preguntó Robin, que ahora echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Lo que los demás piensen da lo mismo ahora, pero sí, también lo piensan. No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho esto. ¡Y sin ningún motivo!

Robin iba a decir algo pero se contuvo. Miró a Nami con enfado y desdén y después se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Por qué tenías que decírselo? Al menos me lo podrías haber dicho a mí-Nami no quería que se fuera. No había acabado con ella. Pero tampoco podía impedírselo-creíamos que eras nuestra amiga... yo lo creía.

Robin se giró una última vez y le lanzó una mirada glaciar.

-Sí... yo también-dijo, y después se alejó de allí con paso rápido. Nami soltó un taco y se sentó en el suelo, de mal humor. Ahora que el cabreo empezaba a bajarle, se daba cuenta de que había sobreactuado con ella. Pero los indicios que apuntaban a su culpabilidad eran demasiado evidentes. Se lo decía su instinto.

Cogió aire y luego se removió su corta cabellera rojiza. Tenía que serenarse.

-¿Ocurre algo Nami?-preguntó una voz. Era Jinbei, el profesor de Historia. Nami siempre había tenido una buena relación con él, sobre todo desde el año anterior...

-No, nada profe-dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco grosera, pero aún así se levantó y se marchó lo más deprisa que pudo.

No quería hablar de aquello con nadie.

* * *

Al anochecer Zoro y Law intentaron conseguir un colchón más para el cuarto, pero Buggy se negó a dárselo por órdenes de Akainu, que había dejado claro a todo el personal que al chico tuerto, la menor ayuda posible. De todas formas dormir en dos camas hubiera sido más complicado.

Al menos si consiguieron un par de mantas más y otra almohada del cuarto de unas tontas alumnas de primero, que les insinuaron que pasasen la noche con ellas. Por suerte la cama de Law era ancha, y tendrían espacio para no tener que rozarse el uno con el otro.

-Esto va a ser una mierda-comentó Zoro mientras sometía las mantas de la cama-y casi es lo más fácil.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a cagar?-Law rebuscaba entre sus cosas, teniendo su mano derecha enganchada a la de Zoro-o bueno, a...

-Déjalo-Zoro terminó con la cama y se sentó en el borde. Había sido un día muy largo. Estar tanto tiempo con Law sin poder separarse ni un segundo era incómodo, al final había tenido que ir a sus clases para al menos tener una excusa para no hablarse. Eustass les había estado vacilando, pero Law supo calmar a Zoro para que no se metiese en problemas.

-¿No te molesta, no?-Después de quitarse la sudadera y la camisa (del modo más fácil que le permitieron las esposas) Law había sacado de debajo de su ropa una cachimba y cannabis para "fliparse un rato".

-No-Zoro observó los muchos tatuajes del moreno cuerpo de Law. Verdaderamente era un tío extraño.

-¿Quieres?-Law le ofreció la boquilla a Zoro después de echar una buena calada. Él se encogió de hombros. No le iba nada el rollo drogata. Alcohol vale, y a espuertas, pero al hachís y esas mierdas les tenía mucho asco. Puede que los muchos años de advertencias de su padre hubiesen influído en ello.

-No te molestes...-Zoro rechazó la cachimba de Law y se puso a mirar su móvil intentando estar cómodo. Le había tenido que explicar a Luffy por qué no iba a dormir con él, y le había costado un buen rato convencerlo para que no se fuera con ellos. Luffy estaba empeñado en pasar la noche con sus amigos, pero Zoro no quería más problemas.

Echó una ojeada al grupo que tenía con los chicos. Había bastantes mensajes.

* * *

**Watxap**

**~Usuff: ey zoro que te ha pasado?**

**~Usuff: sanji me ha pedido que te lo pregunte**

**~Sanji: Eso es una puta mentira**

**~Sanji: Marimo no te lo creas**

**~Sanji: A mi me la suda sinceramente**

**~Usuff: AJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**~Usuff: no soy el unico que miente por aqui...**

**~Sanji: Donde estas Usuff?**

**~Usuff: u guess**

**~Chopper: ****search?ie=UTF-8&client=ms-android-samsung&source=android-browser&q=hospital+de+logetown**

**~Chopper: perdon me e equivocado de grupo**

**~Luffy: A Zoro le han castigado a casarse con Law durante una semana**

* * *

Zoro rió con el comentario de Luffy, aunque luego se quedó un rato pensando si lo decía de coña o realmente había entendido eso. A su lado Law tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y estaba rodeado por una nube de vapor dulzón.

-Son buena gente-comentó el moreno con voz ronca-tienes mucha suerte.

-¿Tú crees?-Zoro sonrió con cierta tristeza. Era verdad. Se sentía muy a gusto con ellos, pese a no ser lo que se podía llamar unos colegas "normales". Eran raros, neuróticos y en el caso de Sanji, insoportables. Pero joder, le iba a costar olvidarlos.

Zoro empezó a ver sus fotos de Nami, y decidió borrar algunas. Luego vio algunos videos de lucha con katanas y ojeó sus contactos. Su padre no le había llamado, claro. Tampoco Kuina, su hermana pequeña, lo cual si le extrañó. A ella le había partido el corazón verle marchar. Él ahora lamentaba no haberla echo más caso.

Law empezó a roncar al cabo de un rato, y Zoro se quedó mirando al techo, reflexionando. La habitación apestaba a maría, no entendía como Law no temía que pudieran pillarlo. Había muchas incógnitas sobre aquel tío que le gustaría despejar.

Pensó en escribir a Robin, pero vio que llevaba desde el mediodía sin estar en línea, y además no sabia que iba a decirle. Aún tenía en sus labios el sabor de aquel beso

* * *

-¿No quieres saber como te he encontrado Nami-swann?-Sanji le ofreció a Nami una rosa inclinándose ante ella con galantería.

-¿No será de las de Sengoku?-preguntó ella, cogiéndola recelosa. Sanji desvió la mirada incómodo. Sengoku tenía un pequeño hivernadero en el subsuelo del Reformatorio, y cultivaba muchas plantas.

-No creo que se pispe, he sido casi invisible-dijo el rubio echándose su larga cabellera hacia atrás con descaro.

-"Casi"-recalcó Nami. Pero no soltó la flor-¿y por qué sabías que iba a estar aquí?

Sanji se sentó a su lado y se apoyó en la barra. Se le veía cansado.

-Porque es aquí a dónde sueles venir cuando estás cabreada.

Nami soltó una leve risita.

-Siempre estoy cabreada-dijo, mirándole burlona.

-No Nami, eso no es cierto-Sanji la miró a sus grandes ojos color miel. Luego su mirada fue bajando hasta el escote de su blusa, y como siempre su cuerpo empezó a revolucionarse. Nami lo notó y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-¿No podemos estar a solas sin que te pongas cachondo? Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Lo siento, yo...-Sanji se recolocó como pudo-ya sabes lo que siento por tí...

-Sanji por favor ahora es lo último que necesito-Nami se apartó un poco de él, y continuó observando el sol del atardecer. Estaban sobre las gradas del patio exterior. Era uno de los lugares preferidos de ella. Sobrepasaba los muros y la alambrada, y dejaba entrever las montañas. A Nami le hubiese gustado que también se viera el mar.

Sanji tenía ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo, pero sabía que era muy arriesgado. Ya lo era no estar en sus cuartos después del toque de queda.

-Aquí fue nuestro primer beso- recordó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos-el mejor de mi vida..

Ella volvió a suspirar. Pero a él no pareció importarle.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido mucho más, pero ya sabes que sigo esperándolo.

Nami cedió al fin a sus provocaciones.

-Ya te lo dije. Nunca funcionaría. Prefiero esto-claro que lo prefería.

-Nami...-Sanji susurró en su oreja, empleando el tono más seductor del que fue capaz. Se había echado su nueva y atrayente colonia, y hasta se había afeitado su perilla un poco-Nami, a veces es difícil...

Sabía que ejercía cierto influjo sobre ella, aunque no fuese tanto como el que ella tenía sobre él. Nami cerró los ojos, sin querer admitir que se estaba conteniendo.

-Sanji, por favor... ahora necesito un amigo-pidió, temblando-es Zoro... y Robin...

Sanji vio las lágrimas asomar a su rostro, y decidió que era mejor dejarlo. Tendría que intentarlo en otro momento.

"Bueno, toca escuchar...maldito marimo ladrón"-pensó el chico mientras se recolocaba su ropa-¿qué pasa con el cabeza algas ese? ¿Es porque le gusta Robin?

-Tsk-Nami rió mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalarle por sus carnosas mejillas-ojalá fuera eso. Ella le contó todo a Akainu y Sengoku...

-¿Qué?-Sanji arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. ¿Su Robin les había delatado? No podía ser cierto-¿Qué pruebas tienes?

Nami le miró furiosa.

-Oh, joder, dejad de defenderla de una vez, ella estuvo en la fiesta cuando nos pillaron, y también estuvo ayer cuando Zoro se peleó con Law. ¿Cómo se enteró si no Sengoku de todo?

-A lo mejor pudo decírselo alguien más-se aventuró Sanji.

-¡Estaban solos! ¡Y nosotros también! ¡Ya lo oíste, le ofrecieron saltarse el castigo! ¡Y tampoco la han castigado esta vez, pese a que ella también se estaba saltando las normas! Es obvio que fue ella, por favor, no entiendo como os puede tener tan cegados.

-El amor ciega-dijo Sanji encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres un gilipollas-Nami se cruzó de brazos, ceñuda, y permaneció en silencio.

Sanji se lo pensó un rato antes de volver a hablar.

-Yo creo Nami que en el fondo es lo que quieres creer. Porque te molesta que pueda quitarte a Zoro.

-¡Zoro y yo lo dejamos!-saltó ella- ¡Y yo no pienso eso! ¡Era mi amiga, para mí es importante!

-Vale vale, solo hago elucubraciones-se excusó Sanji-leí a un psicólogo que decía que en un ambiente lleno de hombres una sola mujer es buena, pero más complican las cosas-Nami le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad-¡en serio que lo leí! Era Shrender, o Sender o algo así.

-Cómo va un hombre a determinar el comportamiento de una mujer-replicó Nami, desdeñosa.

-Bueno, igual que se estudia a los monos-se defendió Sanji-ejem, vale, sí, lo podría haber expresado mejor. Lo que quiero decir es que a lo mejor te molesta que ahora ella esté también aquí.

-Al principio me alegré-susurró Nami con voz entrecortada-porque nos llevábamos muy bien y era una chica... como yo...

"Y vaya chica"-pensó Sanji, babeando internamente

-...pero luego... cuando veo como él la mira... sé lo que siente por ella ¿sabes?... está tan lejos...-se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Sanji le ofrecía.

-Pero él ya no te gusta... ¿no?-preguntó Sanji esperanzado-le dejaste por eso...

-Él me dejó a mí-admitió Nami-nunca lo ha dicho porque me respeta demasiado. Es tan... bueno.

"Una oportunidad por favor... ¿es tanto pedir?"-se desesperaba Sanji para sus adentros.

-Entonces... ¿entonces quieres volver con él?-preguntó Sanji, temiéndose lo que pudiese oír.

Nami tragó saliva. Sólo hacía unos días que ella y Zoro se las habían visto en un pasillo en una situación muy tensa. En aquel momento él también lo había intentado, y ella me había dicho que no... ¿por qué ahora lo lamentaba? Mierda, todo aquello era un lío.

-No sé... lo que quiero-dijo finalmente. Sanji le acarició el cabello mientras ella se apoyaba en su cabeza y descansaba así.

-El marimo está tomando nuevas direcciones Nami-dijo Sanji finalmente mientras continuaba masajeándola-lo mejor es que tú hagas lo mismo. Si no funciona pues ya veremos. Pero si terminó terminó.

-Sabes que me gusta Luffy...-susurró ella mirando las ventanas del reformatorio, la mayoría ya con las persianas bajadas. Había vigilancia por si los alumnos intentaban escapar por ellas, o suicidarse.

Sanji suspiró al escucharlo. Sí, Nami también se lo había contado durante el transcurso del año anterior. Sanji se había convertido en su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron el verano pasado.

-Luffy... es Luffy-dijo finalmente. ¿De verdad no podía quererle a él? Solo faltaba que le gustase Chopper.

-Por eso le quiero-replicó Nami. Sanji se dio por vencido.

-Pues aprovecha estos días. Si Zoro está con Law seguro que él duerme solo... puedes ir a verle.

-Eso no es mala idea...-Nami sonrió levemente al imaginarse a solas con el chico del sombrero de paja... -¿y que hay de Robin?

-Dale un voto de confianza-propuso Sanji-tú misma lo has dicho, te llevabas bien con ella. Por algo será. Sueles tener buen ojo...-"menos para los chicos", pensó.

Nami lo pensó un poco antes de asentir. Luego se incorporó. Ya era de noche, y empezaba a hacer frío.

-Gracias por esto Sanji... de verdad-dijo la pelirroja mirándole con calidez.

-Nada princesa. Tú lo vales-él le hizo una galante reverencia antes de ayudarla a bajar los escalones de las gradas. En el último Nami le detuvo y le plantó un beso en los labios. Sanji aprovechó lo máximo que pudo para tocarle el trasero y los pechos y meterle la lengua hasta el fondo, porque sabía que al acabar no le dejaría más. Era como una especie de regla no hablada.

Después se fue cada uno a su cuarto. Cuando Sanji entró en el suyo, donde Usuff se encontraba hablando por el móvil, se dejó caer en la cama y sonrió relamiéndose los labios.

-Alguien ha ligado hoy-observó Usuff, burlón.

-Cállate-le cortó su amigo, ahora sí encendiéndose un cigarrillo-no lo estropées.

Nami regresó a su cuarto donde Robin ya estaba acostada. Sabía que no estaba dormida, pero no le dijo nada. Ya pensaría que le decía. Se sentía mal, aunque seguía sin fiarse.

Tras meditarlo un rato decidió ir al cuarto de Luffy, por ver que pasaba. Sabía que no debía, pero aún así algo le impulsó hacerlo. Quería ver al chico... volver a olvidarse de todo mirándolo...

Sin embargo dio igual, porque Luffy no estaba allí. Después de esperarlo un rato ella se dio por vencida y regresó a su cuarto, intentando no imaginar qué era lo que él podía estar haciendo.

* * *

**No son tan extensos como los de Gantz, pero es que si no yo moriría. ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí, dejadme un review con vuestras impresiones. ¿Con qué personaje os identificáis más? ¿Por qué lo dejarían Zoro y Nami? Hay muchos interrogantes, ciertamente, ya se irán resolviendo, poco a poco. Yo personalmente mi favorito es Sanji, por muchos motivos.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, y pronto nos vemos!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, como siempre.**

**-Guest: Bueno, todavía no es definitivo si Zoro y Nami han terminado, porque la historia puede aún dar muchas vueltas, pero la verdad yo también soy un gran fan del ZoNa y del LuNa.**

**-Lollyfan33: Muchas gracias por tu review, como siempre me encanta leerla y me anima a seguir escribiendo. La verdad es que la charla entre Nami y Sanji también me gustó mucho cuando lo escribí, me encanta hacer diálogos de personajes metiéndome en la mente de cada uno, es muy interesante. Ya iré tirando pistas sobre el misterio de Sengoku y sus secuaces. ¿Acabarán Luffy y Nami juntos? Ya veremos, ya veremos...**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Para Zoro los siguientes días fueron de los más difíciles de su estancia en Shinsekawa. Bueno, en realidad todos los días de su estancia fueron difíciles.

Tener que convivir las veinticuatro horas del día con otra persona literalmente unidos no era nada fácil, menos aún tratándose de dos seres tan individuales como lo eran él y Trafalgar Law; comían juntos, iban a clases, dormían y pasaban el recreo sentados juntos, a veces hablando pero normalmente en silencio. A Zoro no le importaba hablar con él, aunque era demasiado orgulloso como para sacar él mismo un tema de conversación. Y Law como que pasaba un poco de todo.

En cuanto a Nami y Robin, la pelirroja no sabía cómo abordar la pelea que había tenido con su compañera de cuarto, y como ya era sábado prefirió irse a Logetown y despejarse, siguiendo el consejo de Sanji. Luffy iba a ir, y también el resto de la pandilla, así que lo pasarían bien.

En el autobús, que volvía a conducir el inestable Brook, Nami se sentó con Sanji, Usuff con Luffy y Chopper con Franky, que como siempre daba botes y gritaba mucho a todo el mundo.

-¡Parecía que no íbamos a salir de esta Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS! ¡Súuuuper bien!-gritaba el chico, zarandeando al pequeño Chopper.

Nuevamente Eustass y sus colegas estaban castigados sin ir por dar problemas en clase (ahora que Zoro había estado en su aula sabía que eran de armas tomar, hasta el mismo Akainu temía sus jugarretas). Zoro pensaba que a él Akainu no les permitiría salir, pero se equivocaba. El subdirector no dijo nada cuando lo vio pasar con Law, y permitió que Buggy los inscribiese.

-No me puedo creer que haya aceptado otra vez subirme en este autobús-le dijo Kalifa a sus amigas, con las que estaba sentada al fondo.

-Siempre te puedes quedar- comentó Nami groseramente sin levantar la vista de su móvil.

-Uy Nami, parece que tu única amiga también se ha hartado de ti. ¿Demasiado... tía para tí?

Nami tembló un poco, furiosa, pero Sanji le puso una mano en la muñeca y la tranquilizó.

-Va conmigo porque es mi chica-le explicó el rubio a Kalifa, satisfecho.

-No te pases-masculló Nami entre dientes.

-Creía que era yo, Sanji-dijo Kalifa en tono seductor. Sanji se puso colorado.

-Bueno, bueno... hay Sanji para todas...

-Lo sabía-se burló Kalifa, triunfal.

-¿Nami, has visto mis fotos?-Luffy se volvió hacia la pelirroja y empezó a enseñarle las fotos que había enviado por el grupo de él haciendo el imbécil con Chopper. En la última salía su culo en primer plano.

-¡Luffy!-se escandalizó Nami, dándole una colleja. El chico rió y luego le rascó la cabeza a su amiga con cariño. Kalifa y Sanji les miraron, sin poder disimular su envidia.

-Qué pasa-saludó Zoro mientras entraba y se sentaba con Law en los pocos asientos que habían quedado al principio.

-¿Os ha dejado venir?-preguntó Nami, sorprendida.

-Pues si-Zoro miró a Law un momento y luego a ella, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Y Robin?

El rostro de Nami se endureció.

-No lo sé-dijo en voz baja. Kalifa iba a añadir algo, pero Sanji le comunicó con su mirada que era mejor no hacerlo.

-Bueno bueno bueno ¿hora de partir ya, no? ¡Yohohohoho!-Brook cogió el volante como el timón de un barco e hizo girar las llaves. El autobús rugió como un león-os prometo que esta vez no volveré tan borracho.

-¿Tan?-Buggy se estremeció. Akainu le había obligado a volver, pese a que él había llegado a atreverse a pedirle no hacerlo.

-Arranca de una vez-pidió Galdino, al que Akainu había obligado también a ir para asegurarse de que se cumplían sus órdenes-por lo menos veremos el pueblo.

-¡Galdino pepino!-gritó Luffy desde atrás.

-¡Oye no te pases que te bajas, merluzo!-le gritó Galdino a Luffy. En verdad al profesor de arte le daba bastante igual los críos. Sólo quería salir de allí por un rato.

Nuevamente Brook los llevo por la estrecha carretera regional hacia la costa, aunque esta vez el viaje fue más tranquilo. Kalifa y sus amigas pusieron reggaeton a tope, y Nami se puso música con sus cascos, para ignorarlas. No le molestaba esa música, pero si los berridos de ellas intentando cantarla.

-¿Qué tal vuestra vida de casados Zoro?-preguntó Luffy, poniéndose de cuclillas al lado del asiento de su amigo.

-Bueno... lo positivo es que ya no me pierdo-bromeó el de pelo verde.

-Zoro es un tío legal-añadió Law sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo hacéis para mear y hacer caca?-preguntó Luffy. Un súbito silencio se apoderó del autobús, y hasta Galdino y Buggy giraron la cabeza.

-Estoo...-Zoro estaba rojo como un tomate. Algunas chicas rieron-pues no hacemos.

-Ah-Luffy sonrió sin pensarlo más.

En la ciudad de Logetown todos hicieron más o menos lo mismo. Seguía sin hacer sol, así que no hubo playa, pero sí que comieron en una terraza y anduvieron por las calles. Chopper quería ir a ver un hospital cercano, por su ardiente interés por la medicina, y consiguió que Franky, Luffy y Usuff le acompañaran. Sanji se quedó a solas con Nami, y volvió a intentar sacar tema, aunque ella le quitó las ganas de una patada en sus partes.

En cuanto a Zoro tuvo que acompañar a Law en sus trapicheos secretos con droga en los barrios marginales de la pequeña ciudad, y vérselas con tipos de lo más chungos. Había un rastas negro de mirada asesina y una mujer que llevaba cadenas con pinchos. Law tuvo que explicarles a todos cual era su situación, porque creían que habían escapado esposados de la policía.

-Nada de bromas chaval, o no te damos nada-le advirtió el tipo negro.

-Tranquilo-Law mantuvo la sangre fría en todo momento.

Al final se sentaron en un parque donde Law se fumó un peta y Zoro se bebió tres cervezas.

-¿Qué pasaría si te pillasen?-preguntó Zoro limpiándose el alcohol de la boca.

-¿Akainu? No mucho. Ya me ha pillado-replicó Law con calma.

-Digo la pasma. Esa gente eran criminales-le recordó Zoro.

-No tenía más remedio que llevarte conmigo, pero te agradecería que no cantaras tío.

-Yo no hago eso-le tranquilizó Zoro-pero es jodido...

-No me queda otra-Law resbaló por el banco. Cerca de ellos había otro grupo de fumetas con música rap a tope-la gente confía en mi y lo vendo rápido, por eso me tienen en consideración.

-¿Y cuánto ganas?-quiso saber Zoro. La cifra que le dio Law era bastante más alta de lo que se esperaba.

-Verás, es que lo necesito... para la carrera y eso-se explicó el moreno sin darle importancia-por eso también tengo que currar aquí. Si saco buenas notas me pueden aceptar...

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó Zoro, sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

-Medicina-Law soltó un chorro de vapor por la boca.

-Quien lo diría-bromeó el del pelo verde, y Law rió.

-Mis viejos eran médicos-le explicó-y a mi siempre me ha gustado, la verdad. Genética inherente, supongo.

Zoro no quiso preguntarle más por sus padres, imaginaba lo que había querido decir con "eran".

-Pero para entrar en la universidad necesito una nota superior a 9'5 en el curso ordinario, para lo que cuenta lo que saque aquí. Aparte de mucha pasta para pagar la matrícula, por la jodida privatización.

Zoro había escuchado a su padre quejarse muchas veces también de "la jodida privatización". La mayoría de universidades habían pasado a administraciones privadas, mientras que los colegios e institutos al contrario. El Estado quería decidir desde el principio que destino debían correr los niños, clasificándolos en brillantes o fracasados, y ya luego empresas privadas se encargaban de adoctrinarlos. Todo eso a él le importaba una mierda. No se veía en ninguna carrera para empezar.

-No sabía que las notas de aquí contaban tanto-comentó Zoro.

-Pueden ayudarte a subir las del curso ordinario. Por eso estoy aquí-replicó Law. Zoro le miró sorprendido.

-¿No te han obligado?-preguntó, perplejo. La cabeza de Law bailó un poco mientras él intentaba explicarlo, divertido.

-Tuve que tener mal comportamiento en el insti para que me mandasen. Los exámenes aquí son mucho más fáciles, y podré subir mis notas para entrar.

-Pero...-Zoro arrugó la frente-Nami me dijo que llevabas aquí tres años...

-Cómo ella-asintió Law-repetí primero, así que el año que viene me toca la selectividad. Como a vosotros.

-¿Y Eustass y los otros?

Law soltó una carcajada.

-Esos han repetido más de una vez primero-respondió.

-¿Y te compensa el venir a esta mierda cada año?-preguntó Zoro, dejando la última botella de cerveza en el suelo. Esta vez Law tardó más en contestar, y él se dio cuenta de que la pregunta había sido un poco indiscreta.

-El primer año sí que vine por mal comportamiento. Mis padres y mi hermano... acababan de palmar y yo... pegué a un profesor-Zoro desvió la mirada. Law hablaba como si le aburriese todo aquello, pero él podía distinguir el dolor. Lo podía distinguir perfectamente-ya te dije que cuando llegue aquí estaba como tú... no quería ver a nadie... odiaba a todos estos cabrones-Law rió con amargura. Luego se puso muy serio-pero... pero entonces conocí a otra gente como yo... gente con los mismos problemas... igual de... solos. Y se convirtieron en mi familia.

Zoro escuchaba absorto, embargado por una súbita tristeza. Familia...

-Ace, el hermano de Luffy, y también Luffy me tendieron la mano. El primer año fue... Dios, una puta leyenda. Te habría gustado. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no podía dejarme arrastrar por la corriente. Eso sería dejarles ganar. Tenía que seguir luchando-Law le miró unos instantes, y Zoro vio la sinceridad brillando en sus ojos. Luego dio otra calada y lo tiró al suelo-hazme caso, tienes más suerte de la que crees... aunque entiendo que no creas tenerla.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso, en el que Zoro meditó sus palabras. Había mucha verdad en ellas. A lo mejor era hora de ver lo positivo. Desde luego su verano no estaba siendo como esperaba...

-¿Y tú qué?-preguntó Law-¿cómo te quedaste retratado de malote?-señaló su ojo rajado.

-Fue una pelea-Zoro se pasó el pulgar por la cicatriz, absorto.

-Por qué no me sorprende-replicó Law con ironía.

-Dolió menos de lo que piensas. Yo quería conservarlo o algo pero los médicos lo tiraron-dijo Zoro. A la gente solía repugnarle esa historia, pero Law se rió. Zoro lo pensó un poco, pero luego no vio por qué no sincerarse con él-fue por Nami...

-Las pibas hacen mucho daño en el corazón-dijo Law golpeándose el pecho como un rapero-yo creo que no te ha olvidado.

-No lo sé-Zoro se sorprendió un poco. Él estaba seguro de que sí-pero tampoco me importa. No íbamos a ninguna parte. Aunque yo la querré siempre.

-Pero ahora está Robin-le recordó Law, y Zoro le miró entre el fastidio y la risa.

-No lo sé. No se que piensa ella.

-Lo importante es lo que tú pienses-Law alzó las manos, en oratoria-si tú lo piensas, ella lo pensará.

-De momento espero que no se mate con Nami-dijo Zoro, riéndose ante la chorrada de frase.

-No se yo-Law se incorporó con pereza-voy a ver si líquido las últimas existencias-dijo, y se dirigieron hacia el grupo de fumetas de al lado. Zoro terminó por chuparse un cigarro, aunque no estaba muy en la conversación. Las palabras de Law y su propia vida pasaban por su mente en un confuso caleidoscopio de emoción.

* * *

-Ahí abajo hay un motel con vistas al mar-comentó Sanji como quien no quiere la cosa-es barato pasar unas horas...

-El mar lo veo desde aquí gratis-le cortó Nami, viéndole venir-y sin tener a un pervertido encima.

-Joder Nami me lo pones muy difícil-se quejó Sanji-tampoco me has dejado irme con Kalifa...

-Te mereces algo mejor-replicó ella sarcástica.

-Eres como una hembra mantis-dijo Sanji, acariciándole la mano y babeando por ella mientras se acababa su batido de frutas (bastante mejorable, según él).

Nami había conseguido colarle a Jora un bikini sin que se diera cuenta, y estaba muy satisfecha, aunque seguía molesta por lo de Robin.

-¿Qué le voy a decir?-se preguntó el voz alta.

-Qué sientes haberla acusado-respondió Sanji con calma estaban muy contenta de estar incluída en el grupo.

Nami iba a responderle cuando llegó Luffy acompañado de Chopper.

-¡Nos han regalado esto!-dijo el chico muy satisfecho, enseñándole unas piruletas.

-A saber cuántos gérmenes tiene-observó Nami.

-¿Ya has visto lo que querías Chopper?-le preguntó Sanji cariñoso al crio. Sanji tenía buena mano con los niños, cosa que solía aprovechar para ligar.

-Bueno, no nos han dejado ver mucho. Yo quería entrar en el quirofano-se quejó Chopper, mustio, dejando a Sanji perplejo-además quería hacerles más preguntas pero estaban muy atareados.

-No te preocupes Chopps, ya volveremos mañana-le consoló Luffy-¡Había un abuelo que estaba to loco! ¡Se creía que yo era su nieto! ¡Shishishishi!

-Ay le podrías haber robado la cartera-comentó Nami pensativa. Sanji la reprendió con la mirada.

-Hemos hecho más fotos de nosotros Nami-dijo Luffy guiándole un ojo a la chica-¿quieres ver...?

-¡Quita!-Nami fingió asco hacia su culo, aunque en realidad estaba bastante tentada.

Cuando fueron las ocho menos cuarto todos se reencontraron en la plaza donde estaba el autobús. Por suerte Brook no había bebido aquella vez. Buggy y Galdino le habían impedido pasar de la tercera copa.

-Oléis mucho-les dijo Nami a Zoro y Law.

-Tranqui, esta todo pensado-le dijo Zoro con tono chulesco.

-¿Ah sí?-terció Nami con incredulidad.

-Desodorante-Law le enseñó el rexona que acababa de comprarse-nos lo echaremos por encima.

-Qué genios-Nami suspiró y fue a sentarse con Sanji. Delante suyo Luffy bromeaba con Usuff y Buggy intentaba sentarlos. Nami le miró con tristeza. Le gustaría tanto estar con él...

Sanji siempre se había jactado de tener una gran intuición femenina. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se dio cuenta de que era una batalla perdida, al menos aquel día. Sonrió y se levantó.

-Eh Usuff, capullo, teníamos una partida pendiente-le dijo a su amigo, que le miró con sorpresa.

-Bueno, si quieres volver a perder-dijo Usuff cruzándose de brazos con satisfacción.

-¡Serás mentiroso!-se escandalizó Sanji-¡Luffy, cambiame el sitio!

-¡Voyy!-Luffy fue corriendo a sentarse donde estaba Nami, que miró a Sanji con gratitud-¿qué tal Nami? ¿cómo van los dineros?

-Tú me debes bastante por cierto-dijo ella, y le dio un golpe de cariño. Luffy le miró con una gran sonrisa, y aquel fue el mejor momento en el día de la chica.

-¿Has renunciado tu sitio con Nami por una partida del Five?-le preguntó Usuff a Sanji sorprendido.

-Fue por amor-dijo Sanji creyéndose legendario. Luego se sentó, e intentó olvidar a su amada con el móvil de Usuff.

* * *

El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes, y todos lo pasaron muy bien, sobre todo Nami, que estuvo jugando con Luffy a sus habituales tonterías y se rió mucho con él de todas sus ocurrencias. Zoro la vio de reojo y sonrió. A él también le gustaba verla feliz.

-Un momento señoritos-Akainu detuvo a Zoro y Law cuando se disponían a regresar a su cuarto-acompañadme por favor.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-preguntó Zoro con desdén. Akainu no le respondió, tan solo le agarró por el hombro obligándole a moverse-¡Eh! No me toques...

Como se temían, acabaron sentados en el despacho de Sengoku, donde el director, Kizaru y Aokiji ya les esperaban. Akainu cerró la puerta con estruendo y se quedó detrás de los chicos, haciéndoles sentir aún más incómodos.

-Es marihuana sí-confirmó Kizaru, que sostenía en su mano una bolsa con la mercancía de Law-no creo que haga falta que te lo analice.

-Pues no-Sengoku fulminó con la mirada a Law, que ahora parecía realmente asustado. Joder, pues sí que estaban bien-parece que volvemos a las andadas señor Law.

-La pena por la posesión de drogas en el colegio es muy grave-recordó Akainu, y Kizaru asintió complacido.

-Esa mierda no es nuestra-dijo Zoro sin inmutarse. Sengoku le miró desdeñoso.

-Esto tampoco, claro-dijo sacando la cachimba de Law-de nuevo insisten en tomarme por imbécil.

Zoro se contuvo el contestarle que le tomaba más bien por un mamón gilipollas. No era cuestión de empeorar más aún las cosas.

-Ayer estuvieron ustedes consumiendo droga por la noche-Akainu se paseó por detrás de ellos como un tiburón alrededor de su presa-y por supuesto también han traficado con ellas.

-¿Tienen pruebas de eso?-preguntó Law con cautela. Sengoku y Akainu se miraron.

-Todo esto estaba en tu cuarto-le recordó Sengoku moviendo la cachimba enfrente suyo.

-Sí, vale, pero es para uso personal. No trafiqué con ella. Y Zoro ni siquiera probó.

-Chicos las drogas no resuelven los problemas, solo los complican-dijo Aokiji en tono paternal.

-Deja esa estupidez-le cortó Akainu agresivo.

-¿Te refieres a mi trabajo?-preguntó Aokiji con educación.

-Soy mayor de edad. Y la marihuana para consumo privado es legal-dijo Law.

-No sólo has consumido maria, chato-le dijo Kizaru con sorna-hay trazas de otras cosas en tu mochila...

-¿Y por qué habéis revisado el cuarto?-preguntaron Zoro y Law a la vez. Se miraron sorprendidos.

-Cómo ya sabrá cada cierto tiempo hay revisiones aleatorias a los cuartos de los alumnos-explicó Sengoku impasible-hoy el subdirector y el señor Wapol entraron en su cuarto y encontraron esto.

-Ya. Claro-Zoro meneó la cabeza con incredulidad-igual que la fiesta y la pelea. ¿Tiene dispositivos espías en los cuartos? Porque eso sí que es ilegal.

-¿Y tú tienes alguna prueba?-preguntó Akainu burlón.

-En realidad estamos en un punto muerto-dijo Law-nosotros no sabemos como lo hicisteis, pero no podéis probar a la policía que yo haya hecho nada con esa droga. Al menos sin admitir que espiáis los cuartos de los alumnos.

-¿Quién ha hablado de la policía?-preguntó Sengoku sonriendo falsamente-aquí lo que va a haber es un castigo disciplinario.

-Sí-lo apoyó Akainu ansioso.

-No pienso permitir que nos hagan nada más-le dijo Zoro a Law alzando los puños.

-Por el momento Trafalgar Law te quedan suspensos los primeros parciales-dijo Sengoku con calma-y pasareis una semana más encadenados.

-¿QUÉ?-saltaron Zoro y Law a la vez.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Akainu, indignado-¡Señor...!-Kizaru miró a su compañero con aprensión, recomendándole que se callara.

-¿Qué hay de los fines de semana?-preguntó Kizaru con mala idea.

-Y por supuesto no volveréis a ir a Logetown-dijo Sengoku, tajante-ni a ninguna otra excursión.

-No...-Zoro se incorporó, furioso-no tenéis derecho... fue culpa mía... la cachimba es mía...

-Oh, cállate-dijo Akainu, desagradable.

-Qué noble-se burló Kizaru.

-Me parece muy bien que asumas tu responsabilidad Zoro-dijo Aokiji, sonriéndole.

-Sí, pero no servirá de nada. El señor Law ya tiene un dilatado historial con esto de las drogas, que solo acaba de empeorar. Se lo comunicaré a tu orfelinato por cierto-le dijo Sengoku cogiendo su teléfono.

-Ya no estoy viviendo allí-le dijo él, claramente molesto por tener que sacar el tema-voy por mi cuenta.

Sengoku le miró por un rato, curioso.

-Ya... de todas formas pasa al expediente. No creo que te venga nada bien...-dijo con dureza.

-Por favor...-pidió Law, pero Sengoku le hizo callar con un gesto.

-Fuera de mi despacho-ordenó con severidad.

-Joder...-murmuró Zoro mientras Akainu y Aokiji los sacaban fuera.

-Os quiero ver mañana en mis clases de matemáticas a los dos- les advirtió amenazante-no os atrevais a faltar...

-Tranquilo-respondió Zoro con sarcasmo.

Akainu le dedicó una horripilante sonrisa envenenada y se marchó, dejándolos sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

-Tío... lo siento mucho-dijo Zoro mirando al moreno con tristeza. Era injusto. Sengoku se había cebado con él porque sabía que le afectaría el suspenso, mientras que a Zoro le daba igual. Era un desalmado.

-No pasa nada, me lo he buscado-Law miraba al suelo abatido-al menos ahora sabemos una cosa...

-¿El qué?

Law levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

-Qué no pudo ser Robin. Ella no sabía que la guardaba en el cuarto.

-¿No sabía que la vendías?-le preguntó Zoro receloso. Que él recordara, le habían visto todos en el centro comercial.

-Pero sería demasiado obvio ¿no te parece? Ahora que sospechábamos de ella-dijo Law. Zoro asintió lentamente.

-Tienes razón-dijo, y de algún modo se sintió más aliviado. Siempre había creído en su inocencia, pero aún así eso le hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

-Vamos... ya deben de estar acabando de cenar-dijo Law. Zoro le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le dio unas palmadas de ánimo.

-Vamos-dijo. Se alejaron por el pasillo, hablando como dos viejos amigos, que estaban empezando a ser.

Kizaru los vio alejarse a través de los cristales de sus gafas tintadas.

-Anda que no tienen potra-comentó con su pastosa y arrastrada voz.

-Sengoku ha perdido el rumbo-gruñó Akainu a su lado, apretando una araña que había encontrado en la pared hasta convertirla en una simple mancha.

-Tiene miedo de que se repita lo del otro día. Hay que esperar a que las aguas se calmen-razonó Kizaru.

-A partir de ahora lo haremos a mi manera-dijo Akainu apretando los dientes. Kizaru rió.

-Pues pobres de ellos...

* * *

Zoro y Law cenaron con Luffy y Usuff que todavía no habían terminado. Sanji había ido a discutir con el cocinero una vez más, y al final Hancok lo mandó a la cama de un grito. La profesora tenía ganas de acostarse y no aguantaba más a los niñatos, aunque si tuvo tiempo para sobar a Luffy y hacerle el avioncito con su plato de puré.

-Eso sí que es denunciable-comentó Zoro cuando ella se fue.

-Y envidiable-añadió Usuff viéndola alejarse cotoneando las caderas.

-Habláis raro-dijo Luffy rascándose la nariz con cara de póker-Zoro ¿cuándo vuelves al cuarto?-preguntó impaciente.

-Voy a tardar Luffy... voy a tardar-dijo Zoro mirando la esposa que le encadenaba a Law con fastidio.

-Pues ya me he escuchado todos tus CDs-se quejó Luffy.

-¡Eh, ni tocarlos!-le avisó Zoro.

* * *

Nami se encontró a Robin ya en pijama y leyendo el libro que se había comprado el fin de semana anterior en Logetown.

-Hola...-saludó, agotada.

-Hola-dijo Robin sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

Nami se quedó unos instantes en la puerta, mirándola. Luego pasó y se puso a recoger sus cosas. Quería disculparse, pero nunca había sido muy buena para las disculpas. Con Zoro le pasaba lo mismo.

Iba a salir al baño cuando se paró y la abordó de frente.

-Solo quería disculparme... yo... no debería haberte dicho eso... ni siquiera es verdad. Yo era la única que sospechaba de ti... y creo que no lo hacía por los motivos correctos.

Robin bajó el libro y la miró con aquel rostro calmado e inexpresivo que tanto la caracterizaba. Nami miró a un lado y a otro. La estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Solo quería... que lo supieras-dijo finalmente, y se marchó al baño.

-Estas son un asco-le decía Kalifa a su amiga Carrot, tirando unas cuchillas-el otro día me hice sangre y todo. Para el pubis es mejor ir a un centro...

Se calló al ver entrar a Nami en bragas, que se echó pasta de dientes y empezó a lavarse.

-¿Hoy no hay juerga en la 320 Nami?-preguntó Kalifa con sorna-te puedes venir a la nuestra si quieres...

Nami no contestó. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para empezar una pelea, y además no iba a dejar que esa zorra le amargase el final del día.

-No se yo si la aguantaríamos Kali-comentó Carrot, maliciosa.

-Ella no nos aguanta a nosotras. Se lo pasa mejor con ese niño pequeño, y con el borracho de Franky... le gusta que Sanji la ande sobando todo el cuerpo...ahí tiene a sus amigos...

Nami iba a decir algo cuando Robin entró en el baño y ellas enmudecieron, sorprendidas.

-¿Mañana podríamos ir a las galerías de nuevo Nami?-preguntó la morena sonriéndola amistosamente-me parece que necesitaré un vestido nuevo.

-Estooo...-Nami ahora sí que estaba perpleja. Pero se recompuso rápido-si, si claro.

-Genial-Robin se lavó las lentillas y miró a Kalifa y Carrot, que permanecían en silencio-hoy he estado enferma, pero me parece que no me he perdido nada ¿no?

-No... que va-respondió Kalifa en tono agrio. Se la veía muy abochornada.

-Me alegro-dijo Robin sonriendo-os podéis venir si queréis.

-No... no gracias-dijo Carrot con gesto de asco.

-Bueno... pues buenas noches-les dijo, y luego miró a Nami-te espero en el cuarto.

Nami sonrió, y luego las miró a ellas.

-No vengáis-les dijo, sacándolas la lengua.

De repente, todo parecía irle un poco mejor.

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Me encantó la frase "dijo Sanji, creyéndose legendario". Me hizo mucha gracia cuando se me ocurrió. Dejadme un review con vuestras impresiones y demás ¿qué experiencias creéis que van a vivir nuestros protagonistas? ¿Os sentís reflejados en alguna de ellas?**

**Subiré la semana que viene el siguiente capítulo, y las cosas se van a poner cada vez más interesantes ;). Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre ¡y nos vemos muy pronto!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aquí hay otro capítulo, espero que os guste mucho, como siempre. No olvidéis subirme un review con vuestras impresiones, son muy importantes para mí, y pueden influir en la historia en un futuro.**

**-Lollyfan33: Sí, el cómo se entera Sengoku de todo es uno de los principales enigmas de esta historia, al igual que el pasado de los personajes. Al igual que en Gantz, todo se resolverá poco a poco, pero siempre van quedando pequeñas pistas de las que se pueden ir deduciendo cosas. ¡Espero que te guste mucho! ¿qué personaje de One Piece de los que todavía no han aparecido te gustaría que apareciera?**

**-Guest1: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Gracias por tu review, y espero que siga siendo así.**

**-Guest: 2: Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando tanto :D y la verdad es que para mí es un gustazo poder escribir una historia con unos personajes tan geniales y bien construidos como los de One Piece.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Nami y Robin fueron a la ciudad al día siguiente, y pasaron un estupendo día de chicas, ya que Luffy decidió quedarse haciendo compañía a Zoro, y Usuff y Chopper se quedaron con él. En cuanto a Sanji, anduvo mirando los moteles de la zona y también los restaurantes, hasta que consiguió que una bella señorita le invitase a a pasar a su casa que acababan de dejar sus padres...

-Siento mucho que ayer no salieras. De verdad-dijo Nami cuando las dos se sentaron a disfrutar de un helado en la fuente del centro comercial. Poco a poco el tiempo iba mejorando, y ya se notaba el calor.

-Yo lo decidí, no lo sientas-dijo Robin, quitándole hierro al asunto-me daba miedo que de verdad creyerais eso de mí.

-Con lo que le acaba de pasar a Zoro la cosa se complica-reflexionó Nami-porque en el cuarto solo estaban él y Law...

-Ya... debe de tener un aparato espía, aunque no es legal-supuso Robin-pobre Law...

-¿Así que... qué tal besa Law?-la picó Nami traviesa. Robin no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

-Fue estupendo... la verdad es que fue idea mía-reconoció.

-¡Robin!-fingió escandalizarse Nami.

-Sabe un poco a porro-recordó Robin-pero Zoro...

-¿Él también te besó?-inquirió Nami al ver su expresión, y su sonrisa vaciló un poco.

-Bueno...-Robin la miró preocupada-si...

Nami fingió no preocuparse echando su melena roja hacia atrás y mirando a las nubes. Pero a Robin no podía engañarla, aunque prácticamente acabasen de conocerse.

-Nami, Zoro me gusta, es cierto-admitió Robin-pero no quiero que eso sea un problema.

La chica se giró hacia ella, y para alivio de Robin sonrió.

-No pasa nada. Es hora de que los dos pasemos página. Esta vez de verdad-dijo-a mi me gusta Luffy.

Se lo decía más a sí misma que a Robin. Pero por primera vez sabía que tenía las cosas claras.

-Pero ahora dime-incitó a su amiga-¿cómo fue? ¿te dijo algo?

-No...-dijo Robin, arrugando la frente.

-Típico de Zoro-comentó Nami.

-Fue... muy intenso-recordó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí que lo es-Nami cerró los ojos al recordar. Las ásperas y grandes manos de Zoro se apoyaban sobre sus pechos y empezaban a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa...

-Nami...-había algo por lo que Robin sentía mucha curiosidad-¿por qué cortasteis? Quiero decir, se lo que me dijiste, pero...

-Yo empecé a salir con Zoro por interés. Es decir... a ver. Nos conocimos una noche en la discoteca-le explicó la pelirroja, recordando la noche en que se habían visto por primera vez. Ambos estaban borrachos, y habían terminado haciéndolo en un solitario callejón, sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa. Nami pensó que nunca volvería a verlo, pero la semana siguiente acabó en el mismo callejón con él de nuevo-al principio solo teníamos sexo casual... luego intercambiamos números... y al final empezamos a salir...-Nami recordó su primera cita en un restaurante. No había salido muy bien, y a Zoro le habían tirado la salsa por encima, pero la noche de después había sido una de las mejores de su vida-yo le quería mucho... era la persona más importante en mi vida... y eso me asustaba.

Hizo una breve pausa, mientras miraba en el móvil unas fotos que todavía tenía guardadas de él, en su baño y en su cama. Decidió borrarlas.

-... Zoro se desvivía por mi... y me aproveché de eso; le tenía todo el día trabajando en la tienda de mi madre porque atraía a muchas clientas, y le pedía todos los caprichos que se me ocurrían. Luego empecé a... a tontear con otros chicos. Y eso a él le sentó muy mal-bajó la mirada, avergonzada-lo que se es que nunca me perdonará lo que le hice después.

Robin no se atrevía a preguntárselo, pero Nami finalmente continuó.

-Yo necesitaba dinero... así que le pedí que robase en una tienda... no eran pobres, les sobraba la pasta, tampoco pasaría nada. Pero Zoro no quería, claro-la pelirroja bajó la cabeza avergonzada-así que fingí un embarazo-Robin la miró pasmada-le dije que me iba a marchar de la ciudad e intentaría empezar una nueva vida... él me dijo que se vendría conmigo. Pero necesitábamos el dinero... y Zoro participó en un torneo ilegal de peleas...

-Y ganó-completó Robin. Nami asintió.

-Aunque le costó mucho. La policía le detuvo poco después y se metió en un lío con su padre. Pero consiguió el dinero...-Nami miró su helado y sonrió con tristeza-luego se enteró de que el embarazo era mentira, que yo le había engañado... yo se lo dije claro. Le pedí perdón, pero no fue suficiente... y creo que es que él sabía que yo no lo sentía en realidad. Ahora lo siento.

Robin la observó sin saber bien que decir. Realmente Nami parecía arrepentida. Nunca la había visto así de vulnerable, como se mostraba en ese momento.

-Él... quería el bebé-dijo la morena finalmente.

-En realidad sé que le hacía ilusión la idea de huir conmigo y formar una familia... aunque estaba muy preocupado por mí... Dios, fui una idiota-se quedó callada mirando hacia otro lado. No quería que Robin la viese llorar-por favor, no se lo cuentes...

-Tranquila-Robin le puso una mano en el hombro y la sonrió. Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Y las cosas iban a salir mucho mejor...

* * *

El domingo por la noche todos cenaron en Shinsekawa en paz y armonía (sin contar una pelea de comida que dejó todas las ropas perdidas) y se fueron a dormir. Sanji, que normalmente hubiese estado insoportable tras su aventura amorosa, no comentó gran cosa, y eso fue porque los padres de la chica con la que había estado les habían pillado en plena faena.

Después la rutina comenzó de nuevo, y más irritante que nunca, porque el megáfono se había escacharrado y emitía unos ruidos bastante desagradables cada vez que se empleaba.

"Alumnos de Shinsekawa...IIIIIIIING...diríjanse a comer...CRUOOOOOSHHHH..."

-Joder que ya lo sabemos-se quejó Sanji tapándose los oídos.

-Suena peor que Usuff en la ducha-dijo Luffy.

-Yo no canto en la ducha, je, je...-se defendió Usuff, rojo como un tomate.

Las clases volvieron con su tediosa y eterna duración. Hancok en teoría tenía que explicarles los verbos, aunque ahora proyectaba fotos de sus vacaciones en el Caribe en la pantalla, y Kizaru dijo que les había envenenado a todos y debían encontrar el antídoto durante la clase, o les dejaría morir. Afortunadamente resultó ser una broma, o solo Sanji y Robin habrían sobrevivido.

-Como agarre un día a ese cabrón me lo cargo-dijo Nami al salir de clase. Desesperada por hallar el antídoto se había derramado un compuesto químico en la ropa y se la había puesto perdida.

-Yo te hubiese dado mi antídoto Nami-le dijo Sanji, servicial.

-Hala-se quejó Usuff.

Zoro y Law seguían en su terrible convivencia, donde asistían juntos a todas las clases de este último, pese a que Law ya había asumido que le habían suspendido todo.

-Hay que ser pringao para esconder la droga en tu cuarto. Puto principiante-le escupió Eustass con desprecio en un cambio de clase.

Las listas de inscripción para las extraescolares estaban en el hall de la entrada, donde Zoro había comprobado las habitaciones con Luffy el primer día.

Zoro pensó en apuntarse en esgrima pero vaciló un momento. Demasiada suerte para él. ¿Y qué pasaba si iba mal? Pero era lo que más le gustaba...

"A la mierda"-se dijo finalmente, y se apuntó.

La tarde del jueves Zoro y Law andaban de mal humor porque en teoría ese era el día en el que su castigo terminaba, de no ser porque Sengoku había decidio prolongarlo una semana más. Como les tocaba con Jinbei y sinceramente estaban muy cansados después de tantas horas de aguantar a Akainu, que andaba echo un basilisco porque Eustass y sus colegas le habían robado unos exámenes y no podía demostrarlo, decidieron pasar de su clase e ir a la de psicología que tocaba en el horario de Zoro, que sería más relajada.

Aokiji todavía no había llegado cuando Zoro y Law entraron en la clase de cuarto y se fueron a sentar al fondo.

-Mira quien está aquí-comentó Sanji, burlón. Zoro pasó de él-marimo con lo tranquilos que estábamos sin tener que ver tu jeto...

-¡Sanji!-le reprendió Luffy-¡que solo es un corte en el ojo!

-Qué graciosos sí señor-dijo Zoro apoyando el respaldo de la silla en la pared.

-Era broma tío-le dijo Luffy pasándole el brazo por la espalda-solo bromeábamos. ¿A que si, Sanji?

El rubio solo alzó las cejas burlonamente, provocando a Zoro.

-Creo que después de tantos años ya tocaba que se reunieran de nuevo, aunque él sigue estando el que más...-Nami entró en la clase seguida de Robin, y se detuvo al ver a Zoro sentado en el fondo-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Zoro!-le saludó con total normalidad.

-Qué tal-dijo él levantado la mano. Su mirada se cruzó por un instante con la de Robin, pero ella luego la desvió y fue a sentarse, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-Eh eh eh, sabéis que ya están las estrascolares-dijo Luffy, que se había sentado en la mesa de Zoro y pataleaba como un niño.

-Extraescolares-le corrigió Sanji-yo me apuntaré al equipo. Si no me apunto en el Back Fight no se que van a hacer...

-¿Qué equipo?-preguntó Zoro curioso.

-El de fútbol claro-replicó Sanji con petulancia.

-También hay de basket-le recordó Law.

-¡Y de volley!-intervino Nami.

-Sí, de volley...-Sanji babeó recordando a las chicas en shorts.

-¿Vas a ir este año a basket, Law?-le preguntó Luffy al moreno-¡Franky, Chopper y yo nos unimos!

-Chopper...-Zoro iba a decir algo pero viendo que el niño andaba cerca prefirió callarse.

-¡Y también creo que hay boxeo este año en el Back Fight!-exclamó Luffy.

-¿Es una competición?-quiso saber Zoro, interesado como siempre en esos temas.

-Tío, no te enteras de nada-Sanji se sentó con la silla del revés en frente de Zoro-el Back Fight es lo único que merece la pena de estar aquí... a parte de la compañía femenina.

-Corta-le dijo Zoro de mala gana.

-Competimos contra los pijos del colegio Ishimaru y el internado Fujiyatah-siguió Sanji-el año pasado hicieron trampas...

-Vamos que te ganaron-resumió Zoro, y Sanji le miró con cabreo.

-¡Pero este año no podrán contra los piratas del sombrero de paja!-exclamó Luffy lanzando su sombrero al aire. Luego lo recogió con sumo cuidado-ya veréis chicos, lo vamos a reventar...

-Si hay competiciones nadie me va a impedir participar-dijo Zoro con voz torva.

-Pues yo este año paso la verdad. Acabé con las rodillas echas un asco el año pasado-dijo Nami.

-No te hagas la interesante, sabemos que tendremos que cargar contigo-le soltó Kalifa, mordaz. Nami iba a lanzarle el estuche a la cara cuando entró Aokiji.

-Guarda el móvil Usuff-le susurró Luffy a su amigo-¡te lo van a quitar!

-Estoo... sí, sí-dijo Usuff, escribiendo con los pulgares a toda pastilla.

-Perdonadme el retraso chicos es que estoy en un periodo grave de mi narcolepsia-dijo el profesor, dejando su mochila de carrito al lado de la mesa-bueno grave no, pero intenso vamos.

-Si necesitas ir al baño...-le ofreció Luffy amablemente. Nami se llevó la mano a la cara sin poder evitar reír.

-Aunque quería adelantar la sesión sobre el consumo de drogas...-dijo Aokiji, y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Zoro y Law, que fingieron no enterarse-hoy nos toca otro tema un poco espinoso.

Zoro arqueó las cejas, mientras Chopper y Luffy se miraban emocionados.

-La educación sexual es muy importante para la gente de vuestra edad, pues influirá en vuestras vidas más de lo que os pensáis. Como el fundador del colegio solía decir, el orden hasta en la cama.

-¿Eso decía?-preguntó Zoro con incredulidad.

-¿Nos va a poner porno?-le preguntó Luffy a Nami, que le dio una colleja.

-Serás guarro...

-Antes de empezar me gustaría reorganizar la clase-Aokiji se paseó de un lado para otro observándolos-a ver. Esto... teta, polla, vagina-dijo en voz alta. A Usuff le dio la risa tonta-vale, Usuff cambiate por Nami.

-¡No por favor!-se quejó el chico avergonzado. Pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Aokiji volvió a mirar a los alumnos.

-Tú Sanji vente para alante también, y vosotras dos lo mismo-dijo señalando a Kalifa y Carrot que andaban cuchicheando muertas de risa.

-¿Yo por qué?-se indignó Sanji.

-Ya lo sabes, pervertido-le dijo Zoro desde atrás, guiñándole un ojo.

-Cuidado marimo que cuando guiñas no ves nada-se burló Sanji, y Zoro enrojeció de ira.

-La terapia de pareja, me tengo que acordar...-dijo Aokiji apuntando algo en su cuaderno.

-Por mi les pueden esposar a ellos-comentó Law.

-Bueno, lo primero y más importante sobre el sexo... ¿cuantos habéis hecho un trío?-preguntó Aokiji, muy directo de repente. Todos enmudecieron, flipados. Él rió con risa de perturbado-era una broma para romper el hielo. Sí, no suele salirme muy bien...

-Este también está loco-le dijo Zoro a Law, que rió-joder...

-Lo primero y más importante que debéis saber sobre el sexo es que no es malo, nunca lo es, si claro estáis preparados y os lo tomáis con responsabilidad. Una mente inmadura o una mentira no son buenas amigas a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales.

Chopper se hundió un poco en su asiento. Era el más pequeño de la clase y estaba muerto de vergüenza.

-Creía que lo que tenía que estar maduro era el cuerpo-reflexionó Luffy-ya se sabe, para eso...-A su lado Nami se daba cabezazos con la mesa y Robin estaba matada de risa.

-A estas edades parece que el que no ha mojado no vale nada, y no es cierto-siguió Aokiji, ignorando como siempre los comentarios de sus alumnos.

-Claro que lo es-dijo Sanji-¡y yo en eso soy el rey!

-Jo, jo, jo-Zoro fingió una tos, y Sanji se volvió hacia él fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No me hagas demostrarte que no eres el rey en nada, Sanji-le dijo Aokiji al rubio con calma-hay que ser muy respetuosos, porque afecta a la sensibilidad de la gente.

-¿Hay algún tipo de conexión entre la promiscuidad y el retraso mental?-preguntó Zoro con mala leche, y Sanji se revolvió en su asiento, muerto de rabia.

-La sociedad parece moverse en torno a que el sexo es lo mejor que te puede pasar. Las películas, las canciones, series, y fanfictions malos apuntan a eso, pero no es cierto. El sexo es algo maravilloso si, siempre que las dos personas se sientan plenamente satisfechas con ello.

"Bueno..."-Zoro ya se imaginaba que les soltaría un rollo de aquel tipo, con recomendación de uso de anticonceptivos y advertencias sobre las relaciones tóxicas incluidas. Nada nuevo. Follar era follar en cualquier término. Siempre y cuando la chica estuviese buena, claro. "Pero-una voz interior resonó en su cabeza-no fue lo mismo con aquella chica del armario de escobas que con Nami... las otras tampoco. Ni fue el mismo beso que con Robin". Ciertamente el tener una relación con la otra persona más allá del atractivo físico mutuo era importante.

-Cada persona debe hacerlo cuando se sienta preparada y no antes, y nunca forzarse. Si no, podemos hacernos daño a nosotros mismos, y también a otras personas-siguió Aokiji apuntando varias cosas en la pizarra-hay mucha gente que lleva su vida sexual según dictan las normas de su religión, lo cual también es muy importante. Pero os aconsejo que escuchéis vuestro corazón.

-El corazón a veces se equivoca-dijo Nami. "Y tú qué lo digas"-pensó Zoro, mirándola.

-Tienes que discernir entre lo que quieres en ese momento y lo que realmente necesitas-replicó Aokoji.

-¿Eng?-Usuff meneó la cabeza sin entender.

-Pongamos que soy una chica, y veo a un chico muy guapo en la discoteca-planteó Aokiji.

-¿No podría ser al revés?-pidió Sanji.

-Sí a ti te gusta más así-le volvió a picar Zoro.

-... el chico quiere liarse conmigo, meterme mano y todo eso-siguió Aokiji impasible-sé en qué va a acabar, y yo no me siento preparada.

-Joder...-Luffy parecía muy concentrado pensándolo-pues le dices... dices que no.

-No es tan fácil Luffy-le interrumpió Nami poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó él, extrañado.

-Pues porque... porque no sólo está lo que piensas... está lo que sientes-argumentó ella, mirándole nerviosa.

-¿Y que diferencia hay? Yo pienso lo que siento-dijo Luffy. Aokiji sonrió.

-Tal vez lo que ese chico (o chica, Sanji) me pueda ofrecer me vendrá muy bien esa noche. Tal vez puedo vivir con eso sin ninguna consecuencia. O tal vez no. A lo mejor, me hace sentir... más solo.

Zoro miró a Aokiji atentamente. Sentía como si le estuviese hablando directamente a él. Pero el resto de alumnos parecían sentir lo mismo.

-A veces follar puede servir para desahogarte, igual que la masturbación-dijo Law levantando la mano.

-Eemmm demasiada información-repuso Nami, mirándole con asco.

-Me vas a comparar cascártela a un buen polvo con una tía de verdad-le respondió Sanji.

-¡Emmmm demasiada información!-repitió Nami mirando a Robin, que seguía riendo.

-Yo tengo muchas preguntas sobre mi sensualidad cuando acabemos de hablar de la tuya-le dijo Luffy a Aokiji.

-No estamos hablando de mi sexualidad, Luffy-repuso el profesor con calma.

-¿No has dicho que te gusta un chico de la discoteca?-preguntó el chico, extrañado.

-Ayyy...-Aokiji tuvo que sentarse un rato.

-Suele pasar que el que más habla es el que menos se come-comentó Zoro. Sanji se volvió sonriendo malvadamente.

-Y a mi me parece que algunos que van de expertos tampoco consiguen mucho-respondió, apuntandole con sus ojos a Robin. Zoro soltó un bufido.

-Yo os recomiendo esperar a que tengáis una pareja estable para iniciar ese tipo de relaciones- añadió Aokiji levantándose otra vez-si puedes hablar abiertamente con tu novio sobre tus sentimientos y miedos en el sexo, es una buena señal. Si te hace sentir presionada, o sientes que te manipula no es una buena idea seguir con él.

-O ella-insistio Sanji.

-Lo hemos pillado machote-dijo Zoro.

-No llores tío-Sanji estaba ya tan girado que le daba la espalda al profesor.

-¿Cómo es una relación secsual Aokiji?-preguntó Luffy. A su lado Chopper estaba más hundido en el pupitre que nunca.

-Pues desde luego no como en las páginas pornográficas-dijo Aokiji, sentándose sobre su pupitre-esa es otra lacra de la sociedad. Sólo sirve para hacerse sentir a la gente desgraciada y sola, y estropear sus relaciones en pareja.

-Una vez me llamó un tío de una agencia pornográfica-le dijo Sanji a Usuff, que chistó, incrédulo.

-Entonces repasemos: cada uno a su ritmo, mejor con tu pareja estable, sin sentimiento de culpa...-renumeró Aokiji-y me sobra añadir que los preservativos son el método más efectivo de ahorrarse problemas

-Sí, como fue el caso de los padres de Zoro-dijo Sanji, riendo.

-Chaval estas muerto-se escuchó la voz de Zoro desde atrás.

-Qué miedo Raronoa-Sanji estaba al borde del colapso burlándose de la expresión de cabreo de Zoro.

-¿Esto es siempre así?-preguntó Law, que no se había reído tanto en mucho tiempo-son la ostia.

-¿Qué es un preservativo?-preguntó Luffy con inocencia, y la clase entera se giró a mirarlo, incrédula.

-¿No sabes lo que es?-preguntó Kalifa, alucinada.

-Bueno, tú no sabías donde estaba Siberia el otro día-la interrumpió Nami-mejor no hablemos de cultura general.

-¡Eeeeh mira zorra ya me tienes harta!-saltó Kalifa furiosa.

-¿Pero niños y estos odios?-se indignó Aokiji que estaba alucinado.

-Eooo, responded a mi pregunta-insistió Luffy.

-El preservativo Luffy es lo que se utiliza para no tener hijos-le dijo Usuff a su amigo, girando su asiento, mientras Aokiji intentaba tranquilizar a Nami, Sanji, Kalifa y Zoro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Luffy estaba perplejo-¿Cómo se hace eso?-Chopper, a su lado, temblaba por la vergüenza.

-Pues a ver... mmmn esto... es un plastiquito... y te lo pones en el pene-Usuff estaba visiblemente cortado. Era un tema del que nunca había esperado hablar así la verdad.

-¿Qué te lo pones en el pene? ¿Cómo?-saltó Luffy, flipando. Chopper no sabía donde meterse.

-Pues... pues es que es como una funda...-Luffy le enseñó su estuche-no, no es así... y te lo colocas ahí... y tirando, ya me entiendes.

-Pues no. ¿Qué más da ese coso?-insistió Luffy perplejo.

-¡Joder Luffy, para que no nos quedemos embarazadas, para que va a ser!-se desesperó Nami. Chopper se giró en su asiento, incapaz de soportarlo más con sus delicados oídos.

Luffy estaba poniendo toda la cara de concentración del mundo, pero era como si una pieza no le encajara.

-Creo que va a ser mejor que empiece desde el principio-dijo Aokiji. Durante el resto de la clase se dedicó a explicar el funcionamiento de los órganos geniales y todos sus intrínsecos, mientras Zoro y Sanji se lanzaban insultos con cualquier dato que él lanzaba al aire.

-Y lo de abajo tuyo será musgo también ¿no?-se carcajeó Sanji. Zoro le arrojó un estuche, pero falló y le dio a Nami, que le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Y por eso el preservativo debe ser utilizado durante todo su ciclo mestrual-concluyó Aokiji.

-¿Ciclo menstrual?-repitió Luffy-¿eso como funciona?

* * *

La explicación que le dio Aokiji a aquello le dejó tan traumatizado que al acabar la clase salió un poco blanco.

-Eres como un puto preescolar-le dijo Sanji a Luffy.

-¿Seguimos hablando en términos sexuales?-quiso saber Luffy, haciéndose el docto. Sanji prefirió no contestar.

-Sois geniales-Law no podía parar de reír recondando la clase-y yo que creía que no erais amigos.

-¡No lo somos!-protestó Zoro, echándole una última mirada desafiante al rubio antes de marcharse. Pero lo cierto era que en el fondo se lo había pasado muy bien. Y anda que no se había desahogado con aquel mequetrefe pervertido.

-Oye por cierto no quería rallarte pero... habría que ducharse-dijo Law, observando su reacción de reojo.

-¿Por?-preguntó Zoro sorprendido.

-Bueno... llevamos una semana sin...-Law levantó un poco su brazo enseñándole el sobaco sudado.

-Ah...-a Zoro no le habría importado aguantar la segunda semana también, pero sabía que su compañero tenía razón.

En el cuarto de Luffy Nami entró y encontró a su amigo con el móvil, que nervioso se apresuró a guardar. Ella prefirió no preguntar.

-¿Cómo vas con los deberes?-preguntó para sacar conversación.

-Ahí ahí-Luffy le enseñó su cuaderno de matemáticas, en blanco-no me puedo concentrar con Akainu. Grita mucho y no le entiendo.

-Es imbécil-Nami se sentó a su lado cariñosa-trae, te ayudo yo a hacerlo.

En un rato terminó las integrales, aunque estaba seguro de que al chico se le olvidaría todo el proceso en cuanto ella se fuera. Luffy era un auténtico cazurro a la hora de estudiar.

-Muchas gracias Nami. No se que haría yo sin ti-dijo Luffy y le dio un abrazo. Nami sintió el musculoso torso del chico muy cerca de ella, y sonrió encantada "no se lo que haría yo sin ti, Luffy"-se dijo para sí misma-además te valoro mucho más ahora que se porque estás siempre de mal humor.

-Luffy, la regla es una vez al mes-dijo Nami, dándose cuenta de que el chico había vuelto a malinterpretar conceptos.

-¿Salimos al patio con los otros? ¡Podemos jugar a algo antes de cenar!-sugirió Luffy incorporándose de un salto.

"Vale Nami, a por ello"-pensó la chica asintiendo para sí misma.

-En realidad Luffy... creo que preferiría que nos quedasemos aquí...-dijo ella, poniendo súbitamente una voz suave y sensual mientras se giraba hacia él.

-¿Aquí? Bueno, tengo algún cómic...-Nami no le dejó acabar, se colocó en frente suyo y le besó en los labios, primero muy flojo, luego más rápido e intenso.

Cuando se separó de él, Luffy la miró perplejo.

-Na... Nami... ¿Qué haces?-preguntó, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Darte un beso-Nami le besó entonces el cuello y Luffy soltó un leve gruñido cuando ella le acarició el cabello y las orejas, lamiéndole el lóbulo de estas.

-Yo... Nami...-Luffy estaba alucinando totalmente ¿Qué leches había pasado aquel día? De repente la vida le estaba ofreciendo aspectos muy distintos de los que solía estar acostumbrado.

-¿No te gusta?-Nami fue bajando por la camisa de Luffy hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

-No es eso, sí...

-Yo creo que sí te gusta-observó Nami, pasando la mano muy cerca de sus partes.

-Pero...

-Ssssssh..-Nami le puso un dedo en la boca. Joder, ya podía callarse, que se lo estaba poniendo fácil-verás como esto te gusta...

Aokiji estaba leyendo las teorías emocionales de Robert Dills cuando de la habitación 247 salió Luffy subiéndose los calzoncillos y los pantalones y echando a correr pasillo abajo.

-¡ESPERA JODER!-gritó Nami, que salía detrás de él-¡Maldita sea!-le dio una patada a la pared, y se sentó allí, furiosa.

-Me parece que la charla de hoy te ha entrado por un oído y te ha salido por el otro-comentó Aokiji. Nami levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándole un momento.

-Tú puedes ayudarme-dijo, y su rostro se iluminó-necesito que me digas como llegar hasta él. Porque estoy muy perdida...

-Perdón, no soy tu criado-repuso Aokiji con desdén.

-¡Venga, no me hagas esto!-se quejó Nami-¿no era que querías mejorar nuestras vidas? Pues la mía mejoraría mucho con él al lado.

-Tienes que discernir lo que quieres de lo que necesitas-le recordó Aokiji.

-No es un capricho. Se que le necesito-Nami se sorprendió de escucharse a sí misma decir esas palabras-por favor, échame un cable. Puede que así no nos veas aquí el año que viene...

-Chantaje emocional, mmmm, muy bueno-observó Aokiji impasible.

-Vale, hablemos el idioma de los psicólogos-Nami abrió su cartera y sacó un billete-cincuenta berries. Una sesión vamos.

-Sí estas dispuesta a pagar dinero me parece que sí que te importa de verdad-razonó Aokiji sonriendo-te ayudaré. No quiero el dinero. Pero cuando me toque bajar al pueblo me debes una comida.

-Hecho-accedió Nami satisfecha. Aokiji comenzó a escribir en su libreta. Arrancó la página y se la pasó.

-Sigue estos cinco pasos. Luego me cuentas-dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-¡Oye espera!-protestó Nami-¡Si ni siquiera te he contado como es nuestra relación!

-Soy psicólogo, no tu diario-dijo Aokiji, ocultando su risa mientras bajaba las escaleras a la sala de profesores.

-Pues vaya-Nami se sentó en el suelo malhumorada y leyó lo que Aokiji le había dejado escrito. Lo pensó unos momentos-bueno, por probar...

* * *

-Pues yo no veo el problema-Zoro se encogió de hombros mientras engullía su cena con satisfacción-está muy claro lo que quiere.

-Sí tío. Combináis bien. Ve por ella-le aconsejó Law.

-Es que no lo entendéis...-dijo Luffy nervioso.

Zoro y Law eran los últimos que quedaban en el comedor, porque habían bajado a cenar más tarde. Buggy había querido regañarlos, pero se achantó ante las miradas chungas de ambos. Los chicos habían tenido que compartir la ducha, de espaldas el uno del otro para evitar la incomodidad. Zoro no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, así que no le importó demasiado. Aún así seguía deseando ardientemente la llegada del siguiente jueves. Valoraba mucho más que antes la libertad personal.

-Nami es mi mejor amiga. Y es lo que dijo Aokiji... yo no estoy listo-se excusó Luffy, nervioso.

-Mira Luffy en lo que te iba a hacer es buena, y que no te engañe ese hombre. Lo único que puede merecer la pena de estar aquí es precisamente follar-dijo Zoro trincando un pedazo de su pollo.

-Pues yo no lo creo así-dijo el chico, apretando los labios con fuerza-la amistad es lo que merece la pena-Law le miró sonriendo con orgullo.

-Te pareces tanto a Ace...-dijo.

-No quiero perder mi amistad con Nami-insistió Luffy-ella es muy importante para mi.

-¡Pero no vas a perderla!-insistió Zoro-solo que ahora será mejor porque... bueno, joder, ya me entiendes...

-Tú también estuviste con ella-recordó Luffy-y no acabó bien.

-Pero seguimos siendo amigos-se justificó Zoro. Luego lo pensó un poco... ¿seguían siéndolo?-además no es lo mismo.

Luffy reflexionó un poco, mientras le quitaba un pedazo del pollo a Zoro descaradamente.

-Me gustó lo que sentí-dijo finalmente-fue... raro.

-Oye que estoy comiendo-le recordó Zoro.

-Pero quiero que todo siga como antes... me gusta como estaba antes-dijo finalmente el chico del sombrero de paja. Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Cómo quieras. Pero no te la tomes muy en serio. Te hará daño.

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre piensas lo peor de ella. Pero no es así-dijo, convencido. Zoro miró hacia otro lado, mosqueado. ¿Es que no podía verlo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente?-somos nakamas, y los nakamas no se traicionan.

-¡Luffy, si has acabado a la puta cama!-le gritó Buggy desde el fondo. El chico se levantó y se fue, despiéndose de los otros dos con una última mirada.

-Nakamas-repitió Zoro.

-"Compañeros"-aclaró Law-ya sabes, tripulantes en un mismo barco.

-Ya...-Zoro se terminó el pollo y el yogurt en silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos. Luffy le hacía pensar. Y lo peor era que lo hacía sin pensarlo.

* * *

Nami y Robin estaban en su cuarto cotilleando el Instagrap de la gente y riéndose de las fotos de Kalifa creyéndose guapa.

-Madre mía vaya diosa-comentó Robin burlona.

-Ay es tan estúpida-Nami pasó al Instagrap de Sanji. Fotos con sus colegas y con un montón de novias que le habían durado una semana-y este lo mismo. Tal para cual.

-Sanji es un cielo-le defendió Robin riendo-mira, me escribe todos los días.

-Sí, que no te engañe. Ha hecho sufrir a muchas con sus mentiras-dijo Nami pasando las fotos del rubio. Chopper y Luffy no tenían cuenta, y en la de Zoro solo habían dos fotos en un botellón con amigos, una de él con su maestro de esgrima y otra con ella misma, de hacía dos años-ostras, ya ni me acordaba-Nami observó la foto con cariño. Llevaba el pelo más largo y estaba un poco más delgada-que gracia.

-Los chicos siempre suben fotos más graciosas-comentó Robin.

-Sí bueno. Mira este-era Franky. Había cientos de fotos de él sin camisa y una de su trasero-no se corta un pelo.

-¿Hancok tendrá Instagrap?-Robin escribió el nombre de ella y efectivamente la encontraron. Sus fotos eran lo que se esperaba; pechos y culo en hd y ella en los sitios más lujosos del planeta.

-"Administrativa estatal"-leyó Nami, flipando.

-Sí, administra las notas de Lengua en un reformatorio del Estado-dedujo Robin.

-Qué cara más dura-Nami meneó la cabeza.

-¿Oye y no piensas que quizá esta sola?-reflexionó Robin-aquí sale con algunos chicos, pero van cambiando. No debe ser feliz.

-Bueno ella quiere a Luffy-recordó Nami. De repente un terrible pensamiento asomó a su mente. ¿Y si Luffy la quería a ella? No tenía nada que hacer contra la exhuberante reina Hancok.

-A Luffy le gustas-dijo Robin adivinando sus pensamientos-estoy segura.

Nami sonrió. Se alegraba tanto de que Robin siguiese a su lado. Ahora se sentía muy mal por haber sospechado de ella, sobre todo después de haberlo hablado con Sanji.

-Intenté algo con Luffy, pero no salió muy bien-dijo Nami. Le explicó a Robin (saltándose las partes más candentes) su encuentro con él en su cuarto. La morena se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Bueno queda claro que le gustas-dijo finalmente.

-¿Ah sí?-Nami la miró perpleja-¿y eso por qué?

-Precisamente por Hancok. Ella le ha tocado cientos de veces y él ni se ha inmutado. Y tú en cambio...

-Vamos...-Nami se resistió a creerlo-la situación era distinta...

-Pues yo creo que sí-Robin se recogió las piernas y la miró muy convencida-pero a lo mejor tienes que ir paso a paso.

-Hablando de pasos-Nami sacó la lista de Aokiji y se la enseñó-Aokiji me dio esto. Se lo pedí para poder... ya sabes. Llegar hasta Luffy.

-Vaya...-Robin la leyó interesada-puede funcionar... yo te ayudo...

-De acuerdo-Nami sonrió maliciosa-si tú lo intentas con Zoro.

-¡Nami!-Robin rió avergonzada-yo no le...

-¡Venga ya!-Nami le sacudió con su almohada, matada de risa-¡si me lo dijo él mismo!

-Vale, está bien-se rindió ella-pero cuando les quiten las esposas. Pobre Law.

-Ayy Law...-Nami se dejó caer en la cama-ese sí que vale...

-"Paso 1: ofrece tu interés. Tienes mucho por lo que gustarle. Demuéstralo" Esto es bastante cuestionable-dijo Robin mientras lo releía.

-Yo que se. Por intentarlo.

-Pues se van a enterar-Robin guardó la hoja en su mesilla y se metió en la cama. Dio las buenas noches y apagó su luz.

-Robin...-la llamó Nami.

-Dime-ella permanecía mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos. Imaginaba las estrellas.

-Me alegro de que sigamos siendo amigas.

Robin sonrió.

-Yo también

* * *

**Bueno, este es de mis capítulos favoritos. Hemos averiguado por qué lo dejaron Zoro y Nami, y los sentimientos de ella hacia Luffy. En su momento me reí muchísimo escribiendo la clase sobre sexología de Aokiji, y las reacciones de Luffy. También me encanta lo presumida que es Hancock y el pique que hay entre Zoro y Sanji, me inspiré en mis peleas con un buen amigo para ello ¿Os gustó? Un review por fa con vuestra opinión, los lectores de una historia son tan importantes como el propio autor, yo diría que más. **


	11. Capítulo 11

**Bueno estas semanas estoy muy liado con exámenes y tal así que no puedo avanzar en Gantz. Os subo un cap del Reformatorio que tengo por aquí guardado, y que espero os guste mucho. ¡Un abrazo muy grande, y dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, por fa!**

**-Lollyfan33: Sí, Smoker y Crocodile aparecerán en el fic ¡Son dos de mis personajes favoritos! Me alegra mucho de que te gustara, y el LuNa seguirá avanzando, aunque ya veremos que tal acaban ellos dos...**

**-Guest: ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este te guste también! La verdad es que el ZoNa es de mis parejas favoritas de One Piece, por eso le he dedicado especial atención en esta historia, aunque como pareja ellos ya lo hayan dejado.**

**Bueno, y ahora, el capítulo:**

* * *

Capítulo 11

-¡QUEREMOS A BROOK! ¡QUEREMOS A BROOK!-Luffy daba saltos de emoción mientras a su lado Chopper reía y Usuff intentaba hacerle callar.

-Se va a cabrear Akainu...-le advirtió Usuff a su amigo, pero Luffy seguía a lo suyo.

-¡Brook Brook Brook!-gritaba.

-¡Vale ya, cansino!-le dijo Buggy que acababa de entrar en el salón dr actos seguido de varios profesores-¡aquí está Brook!

-¡Yohohohoho Luffy, tú si que sabes!-el esquelético rockero chocó la mano con Luffy y luego le dio un beso-¡este año va a ser memorable!

-Su sitio está alante señor Brook-dijo Akainu obligándole a moverse. El profesor de música se fue pitando con el resto de sus compañeros, temeroso de Akainu.

-Está la crème de la crème-comentó Sanji irónico, señalando a los profesores de se habían sentado allí.

Ciertamente no eran de lo mejorcito: Hancok, Galdino, el cocinero Zeff y una mujer anciana de muy malas pulgas, que a Zoro le sonaba que era la enfermera del colegio. Para rematarlo Akainu y Kizaru, que permanecían de pie delante del resto.

-Las actividades extraescolares pueden subir hasta dos puntos la nota final, dependiendo de lo que se destaque en estas-explicó Aokiji que estaba en la tarima del micrófono-Así que ya sabéis, esforzaos al máximo, y elegid solo las que se os vayan a dar bien.

-Vaya tontería-murmuró Zoro. ¿Por qué no se apuntaban a la que quisieran, aunque en principio no se les diera bien?

-Si os hemos reunido aquí es porque antes de comenzar las actividades queríamos haceros un recordatorio-continuó Aokiji haciéndose oír por encima de los murmullos-como sabéis participaremos en el Back Fight, y es importante que os esforcéis en las actividades para no dejar mal al colegio.

-Gilipollas...-murmuró Eustass.

-¿Te unes al equipo de basket este año?-le gritó Luffy a Aokiji desde su sitio.

-¡SILENCIO MONKEY D.!-le gritó Akainu.

-Qué pesado-Zoro miró al subdirector con asco. Con lo contento que estaba todo el mundo ¿tenía que estar él amargándoles la fiesta? Aunque claro, eso le recordaba un poco a sí mismo.

-No veo a ningún profesor para el esgrima-observó Law extrañado-en teoría deberían de traerse a un sustituto.

-Espero que no sea que lo va a dar Akainu-le respondió Zoro-porque paso.

-Hola chicos-Nami y Robin acababan de llegar, mucho más tarde que el resto de alumnos, y muchos se volvieron al verlas. Aquel fin de semana se habían ido de compras a Logetown, y el resultado era simplemente arrebatador. Nami llevaba una blusa muy escotada y una faldita subida, y Robin una chupa de cuero negro y tacones. Todos los chicos de la sala se quedaron mirándolas como hechizados, para envidia de las demás.

-¿De que coño van?-se indignó Carrot, al lado de una pasmada Kalifa.

-Pequeñas putitas-se mofó Hancok desde su asiento entre los profesores. Galdino la miró asustado.

-¿Les parece horas de llegar?-le preguntó Akainu a Nami, acercándose a ella con su imponente sombra.

-Lo siento es que no oímos el aviso-se disculpó ella-Creíamos que había clase.

Akainu le cogió un mechón de pelo a Nami. Estaba empapado.

-Acaban de estar duchándose-observó, echando chispas por los ojos.

-No bueno, es que...

-¡ESTA PROHIBIDO!-voceó su tutor, haciéndola retroceder aterrorizada-cuando acabe la reunión vengan a verme para que les asigne su castigo.

Nami no se atrevió a contestar, y Robin tampoco. Pero desde el escenario vio como Aokiji la guiñaba un ojo. Se fueron a sentar a unos asientos que quedaban en la primera fila, no sin dejar el aroma de su perfume por toda la sala.

-Joder...-encantado, Law miró a Zoro, que no les quitaba la vista de encima. Para el del pelo verde Nami estaba simplemente suculenta. Pero ver a Robin con aquella ropa le hacía sentirse tan... animal.

Por supuesto Sanji estaba hiperventilando.

-Cámbiame el sitio Luffy-le pidió el rubio a su amigo.

Luffy también las miraba, pero su expresión era difícil de descifrar. Parecía muy serio.

-Vale-dijo finalmente-pero sé discreto.

-¡No voy a hacer nada aquí!-se indignó Sanji. Usuff tosió disimuladamente.

-¿Crees que esto funciona?-le preguntó Robin a Nami, que asintió.

-A mi no se, pero a tí seguro-dijo satisfecha-Zoro no es muy difícil de complacer.

Robin se sonrojó un poco. Luego intentó concentrarse en lo que Aokiji decía.

-Como hay extraescolares que coinciden, hemos preparado un horario especial para que a ninguno os toquen dos a la misma hora. Sin embargo sí puede ser que os toquen el mismo día. Y eso incluye fines de semana-se escucharon murmullos de desacuerdo general, que Akainu acalló con la mirada-ahora después pasaréis a hablarlo con cada profesor. Por otra parte, supongo que los que os apuntasteis a extraescolares deportivas os estaréis preguntando dónde está vuestro profesor. Pues va a ser Akainu.

La sala entera enmudeció, y todos miraron con horror al subdirector, que sin embargo también estaba sorprendido.

-Qué no que era broma. Ja, ja-dijo Aokiji sonriendo estúpidamente-que haríamos sin el humor.

-Ja...-Akainu forzó una diabólica sonrisa de odio a su compañero de la tarima.

-Están todos locos-le dijo Zoro a Law, negando con la cabeza.

-La maría que me ciscaron. Se la han fumao-dijo el moreno mirándolos con una sonrisa sardónica.

-No me jodas-dijo Zoro, perplejo-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Law alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué iban a hacer con ella si no?-dijo- Estoy seguro.

Zoro no sabía si estarlo, pero desde luego cada vez tenía más claro que su padre lo había mandado al lugar con el profesorado más inestable de la Tierra.

-El profesor de deportes que va a sustituir a Ryuma tras su desdichado fenecimiento que todos lamentamos...-siguió Aokiji. Eustass se burló haciendo un ruido de pedo, y Akainu le estrelló su puño contra la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo-... llegará el jueves de esta semana.

-¡Bien!-Zoro no pudo contener su entusiasmo-el día que nos quitan las esposas.

-Toquemos madera-dijo Law. La muñeca le dolía de ir siempre enganchetada a la de Zoro, pero habían llegado a acostumbrarse ya. Lo más incómodo había sido cuando no pudieron aguantarse más las ganas de ir a hacer aguas mayores, y se llevaron los cascos y el móvil para no tener que escucharse el uno al otro.

-¿No vais a echar de menos ir juntos?-preguntó Luffy mirando la cadena que los unía-¡ha sido muy divertido!

-Descojonante-se limitó a decir Zoro secamente.

-¿Nos peleamos ahora tú y yo para que nos encadenen Zoro?-sugirió Luffy sonriente.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!-fingió escandalizarse él.

-Apuntados para la extraescolar de química extra con Kizaru-leía Aokiji-números 777, 423, 013, 566, 024...

Se levantaron Kidd y su pandilla y algunos pocos alumnos más, obligados por el profesor, claro. Law también se había apuntado, aunque él sí lo había hecho voluntario.

-Vale muy bien. Sientense ahora-pidió Aokiji. Todo formaba parte de un proceso que a Zoro le parecía idiota por el cual los alumnos confirmaban su inscripción incorporándose y luego se volvían a sentar. Si se habían inscrito no haría falta confirmarlo, maldita sea.

-Apuntados para el inglés...-Aokiji siguió leyendo. Para las clases de Hancok y Galdino apenas había gente, aunque para sorpresa de Zoro Robin se había inscrito en Historia del Arte. En cambio en extraescolares como "Salud y primeros auxilios" que llevaba la vieja enfermera, o "Cocina" que llevaba Zeff sí había bastantes participantes.

-¿Por qué no te has inscrito en cocina, cejas raras?-le preguntó Zoro a Sanji, que enrojeció al escuchar su nuevo mote.

-Eso es para nenazas. Apúntate tú-le espetó. Zoro menes con la cabeza, dejándolo estar.

-Tengo muchas ganas de empezar "Salud"-dijo Chopper emocionado- Aokiji me dijo que me gustaría mucho.

-¿Le pediste consejo?-preguntó Luffy interesado. Chopper asintió con expresión seria-¡Hiciste muy bien Chopps!

-Usuff tío, guarda el puto teléfono-le susurró Sanji a su amigo, nuevamente pegado a la pantalla y con una boba sonrisa en los labios-como te vea Akainu...

Buggy ya les había visto y fue hacia ellos, pero como Usuff lo metió en el bolsillo al momento no le dijo nada.

-¿Qué leches te pasa?-le preguntó Sanji a Usuff, que se encogió de hombros como si no lo entendiera. El rubio prefirió no insistir.

Usuff a veces podía ser muy complicado.

-¿Vais a ir alguno a música?-preguntó Law a los demás.

Sanji, Usuff y Zoro negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Yo sí!-exclamó Luffy entusiasmado-¡Y Franky! ¿Tú? ¡Eras el mejor rapeando!

-No puedo, tengo mazo curro-se excusó Law.

-¿Rapeabas?-Zoro miró a su compañero de condena matado de risa.

-Mejor que Enel-dijo Law, haciendo referencia a su rapero preferido-pero Brook necesita un mínimo de seis alumnos, o no le hacen grupo. Por eso me preocupo.

-No hay problema Law, los va a tener-dijo Luffy, despreocupado.

-¿Si no le echan?-preguntó Zoro mirando a Brook. Él podría haberse apuntado.

-Akainu tiene ganas si-dijo Law mirando al profesor, que seguía regañando a Eustass. El joven pelirrojo se atrevió a contestarle mal, y Akainu lo sacó de la sala de malas maneras, y no volvió.

-Tiene un armario de metal donde encierra a la gente-le susurró Law a Zoro-a mi me tuvo toda una noche, y no pude dormir porque es muy estrecho. Eustass una vez estuvo allí una semana, y creo que apenas comía.

A Zoro ya nada le sorprendía.

-Para el grupo de música...-leyó Aokiji.

-¡Conmigooo!-canturreó Brook.

-Alumnos 246, 069, 247, 470, 320, 321, 022, 103-leyó Aokiji-041 y 714.

Zoro miró a Luffy y luego a Sanji y Usuff, que también estaban perplejos. ¿Habían dicho sus números? ¿Qué narices...?

-¡Vamos os tenéis que levantar!-les apremió Luffy.

-No-replicó Sanji-Se han equivocado. Así no confirmamos.

-Es que chicos... os inscribí yo-Luffy se rascó la cabeza con un aire de culpabilidad.

-¿Qué?-Zoro y Sanji se abalanzaron sobre Luffy como perros de presa-¿y por qué lo has hecho?

-Nos he inscrito a todos-aclaró Luffy-¡seremos una banda!

-¡Tienes que estar de coña!-Zoro estaba alucinado. Bueno, a fin de cuentas él había pensado que podría haberse inscrito.

-Por favooor-suplicó Luffy poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-¡Ni hablar!-protestó Sanji. Usuff ya pasaba porque había sacado el móvil.

Aokiji escudriñaba la sala en busca de los nombrados, ya que le faltaban más de la mitad.

-Repito, números 246, 069, 247...

-¡Yo soy el 069!-exclamó Franky levantándose de golpe-si tú me entiendes...-le susurró a la chica que tenía al lado, guiñándola un ojo.

-¡Franky, cerdo!-le dijo otro alumno de último curso, y el chico se echó a reír.

-Luffy yo no quiero hacer una banda-insistió Zoro, intentando evitar que su amigo le obligase a levantar el brazo.

-¡Tío corta de una vez!-Sanji le apartó de un manotazo.

-Pero siempre he querido hacerlo. Y este año estamos todos. Por favooooor-pidió Luffy.

-¿Cómo que "estamos todos"?-Zoro le miró extrañado.

-¿Oye, a vosotros que os pasa?-Nami acababa de levantarse para ir hacia ellos, con los brazos en jarra y seguida de Robin-¿quién nos ha inscrito con Brook?

-Luffy-dijeron Zoro, Sanji y Usuff a la vez.

-A mi me da igual ir o no-murmuró Chopper.

Nami miró a Luffy y vio que él la evitaba desviando los ojos. Eso la mosqueó bastante.

-Yo no pienso ir a esa clase-dijo, cabreada.

-¿Quién son estos números?-preguntó Aokiji a los otros profesores, ya un poco harto.

-El 247 es Luffy-dijo Hancok, suspirando mientras espiaba desde el escenario a su alumno favorito.

-Son el grupito de siempre-aclaró Galdino señalando a donde estaban todos, con Nami Zoro y Sanji vociferando.

-Ah sí-Aokiji puso un tic en la lista-pues apuntados.

* * *

-¡... siempre con la misma puta historia!-gritaba Nami.

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Sigo encadenado a este por si no te acuerdas!-se defendió Zoro, furioso.

-"Este"-repitió Law, fingiendo dolor.

-¡Te lo he dicho mil veces Luffy paso de esa clase!-se quejaba Sanji- ¡Luego siempre hay problemas como en el autobús y...!

-¡Todos os habéis apuntado a clase conmigo!-Brook fue corriendo hacia ellos y los abrazó-oh chicos, este año va a ser legendario ¡School of rock! ¡Yohohohohoho!

Sanji y Zoro no fueron capaces de decirle que no. Tampoco Nami.

-Bueno-Robin se había apoyado en la pared de la sala-ahora sí que somos oficialmente una banda.

-¡Piratas!-exclamó Luffy alzando los brazos-¡BROOK, BROOK, BROOK!

-Luffy cállate por Dios-pidió Buggy, harto.

¿Cuál era el siguiente paso en la agenda para ligar de Aokiji? Al parecer, "hacerte imprescindible: forma parte de su día a día de manera que note tu falta".

-¿Y como voy a hacer eso?-preguntó Robin mientras terminaba sus deberes de química-hasta el jueves de momento no puedo.

-Ve con él al pueblo-sugirió Nami.

-Él no puede ir a ninguna parte-explicó Robin, abatida-los castigaron sin salir más. Por lo de la droga. Me lo dijo Sanji.

-Tsk, algo pensaremos-Nami mordía el lápiz intentando resolver los enunciados de los compuestos químicos-hacerse indispensable...

* * *

-Este grupo es un poco peculiar para lo que se intenta aprender-Galdino paseaba de un lado a otro ajustándose las gafas de vez en cuando-aún así estoy seguro de que para la revisión habremos conseguido crear una gran obra-''la revisión" era la visita a los alumnos que hacían sus padres en la última semana de agosto. Había una por mes, pero la última era crucial.

El grupo de teatro lo componían Luffy, Usuff, Chopper, Franky, Kalifa, Carrot, Perona (la chica de pelo rosa a la que Zoro había dejado a medio hacer), el chico de pelo verde que se llamaba Bartolomé y otro cabezudo y rarísimo llamado Tanaka. Estaban sentados en el suelo como los indios mientras Galdino soltaba su charla.

-Hola Luffy...-saludó Kalifa guiñándole un ojo provocativa.

-Hola Kalifa...-el chico se sentó a su lado sin mucho afán-¿Qué tal te va?

-A mi siempre me va bien. Pero te noto alicaído-observó ella, acercándosele un poco más.

-Zorra-murmuró Carrot, envidiosa.

-Es Nami. Se que la odias, pero es que me preocupa. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos-Luffy le contaba su vida a todo el mundo, y Kalifa sabía aprovecharse de ello.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-Kalifa se enroscó en la conversación como una serpiente.

-No se... ella me gusta...-Luffy arrugó las cejas-creo... pero no quiero estropearlo...

Kalifa sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

-Deberías esperar a estar seguro de que te gusta antes de dar el paso ¿no crees?-le dijo reajustándose sus gafas.

-Nunca me ha gustado nadie. Así que no se como tiene que ser-Luffy miró a Kalifa con su habitual mirada inexpresiva, la que nadie era capaz de descifrar nunca.

-Pues... cuando te gusta alguien... sientes calor en todo el cuerpo-Kalifa recordó su primer enamoramiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella tampoco amaba de verdad-y te late el corazón más deprisa... y no te salen las palabras... nunca parecen las adecuadas.

-Entonces sí-dijo Luffy, escuchándola fascinado-me parece que sí.

-Pues es muy bonito-esta vez Kalifa sonrió con sinceridad. Luego se dio cuenta de que Carrot y Perona la miraban, y se apresuró a añadir-pero Nami no te merece Luffy... esa se va con cualquiera... y te trata fatal.

Luffy se balanceó acordándose de ella.

-No se trata de merecer... se trata de que me gusta.

Galdino les repartió unos guiones cortos para hacer las pruebas de teatro.

-Así veré vuestra calidad de interpretación y el papel que he de asignaros-les explicó.

-¿Podré ser otra cosa que no sea una piedra este año?-preguntó Luffy levantando mucho el brazo.

-Pues depende de si has mejorado. No eres precisamente Marlon Brando-respondió Galdino, a quien no le hacía ninguna gracia tener al niño otro año más allí. Luffy no iba muy bien con su perfeccionismo escénico.

-Vamos a ver...-Usuff leyó los papeles que les había pasado Galdino-este creo que te iría bien Luffy. No es muy difícil...

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Yo puedo con todo!-exclamó el chico dando saltitos y respirando como un futbolista-¡Vamos Usuff a por ello!

-Hay que ponerle pasión, forma-dijo Usuff en tono muy profesional, hablándole también a Chopper-¡el teatro hay que vivirlo!

-¿No puedo tener otro papel?-preguntó Chopper devolviéndole el que tenía en "Don Juan".

-Sabía que te gustaba Luffy-le dijo Carrot a Kalifa, apartadas del resto. Perona, cerca de ellas, pegó la oreja-Nami se va a enfadar.

-¿Vas a decírselo?-Kalifa la miró con desdén-a lo mejor le comento yo lo mismo a Roronoa Zoro.

Carrot se puso colorada y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Empatadas-Kalifa sonrió satisfecha-anda, déjame un rato.

-¡Eh mira Usuff mira tío! ¿Quién soy?-Luffy acababa de abrir la caja de atrezzo que tenía Galdino, y se estaba probando cosas. Se había puesto una peluca rubia corta, y fingía sujetar un cigarro-yo soy el rey de las nenas... me las llevo a todas de calle, que le voy a hacer...

-Eres Sanji-dijo Usuff con aburrimiento-deberías repasarte el papel...

-Joder tío vaya mierda. Dejad se hacer el chorras-Luffy empezó a andar con pesadez mirando a un lado y a otro con ojos asesinos.

-¿Zoro?-Usuff no pudo evitar reír ante la imitación. Luffy le miró con un ojo cerrado y pinta de mala leche.

-¡No tío no! ¡Joder! ¡Lo has averiguado!-exclamó imitando el tono de voz ronco de Zoro. Luego corrió a colocarse una peluca negra y rizada-los cinco pasos para averiguar un personaje están en vuestra mente chicos, solo los tenéis que deducir.

-Pffffff... Aokiji-Usuff se contuvo la risa mientras Luffy seguía con sus imitaciones absurdas, emocionado como un niño-a ver yo Luffy, a ver yo...-Usuff cogió una larga peluca morada y se envolvió en el telón-Luffy amoor... soy taan perfecta y estoy taan suculentaa...

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eres Sengoku! ¡Jajajajaja!-Luffy rodó por el suelo matado de risa.

-Luffy, soy Hancok-dijo Usuff mirándole abatido.

-¡Sí yo lo he adivinado!-Chopper daba palmas mirando las imitaciones de sus amigos muerto de risa.

-¡Me tenéis ya harto nenes! ¡Aquí va a haber ostias!-Luffy se había puesto una nariz de payaso roja y daba saltos fingiendo cabreo.

-¡Buggy!-Chopper soltó una linda risita.

Como estaban armando tanto escándalo los demás alumnos les miraban, hasta Galdino, que apartó la vista de su revista de moda para mirarlos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Usuff se desternillaba de risa-¡y lo que dice! ¡Lo que dice siempre él!

Luffy meneó las cejas como si fueran serpientes.

-Te vas a comer un meko como un muñeco-dijo imitando la nasalizada voz de Buggy.

-Jejeje...-rió Galdino reconociendo la imitación de su amigo el conserje.

-Hoy vengo con una sorpresita especial chicos... vamos a fabricar una bomba nuclear-Usuff se había puesto unas gafas de sol e imitaba la estirada sonrisa de Kizaru-¡si os equivocáis saltaréis por los aires!

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Luffy rodó por el suelo muerto de risa. Luego se colocó una gorra y puso cara de muy mala leche-¿así que imitando a profesores eh? ¡ESTO TENDRÁ UN SERIO CASTIGO!-gritó alzando mucho el dedo índice.

-Madre mía-Kalifa negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar reír.

-Va a ser un casting interesante-dijo Galdino.

Las pruebas efectivamente fueron muy divertidas. Chopper había encontrado un papel que le gustaba, el de lord Macbeth, y asustó a su público dando alaridos y poniendo una mirada perturbadora.

-Madre mía no conocía ese lado suyo-murmuró Usuff perplejo.

-Sí pero ahora va a flipar conmigo-le contestó Luffy, inquieto.

Los demás actores pasaron, unos con pena y otros con gloria. A Galdino le gustó la actuación de Carrot y la de Perona, que hicieron de unas sexualizadas Madame Butteefly. En cambio ni Kalifa ni Tanaka le parecieron acertados, aunque sus papeles estaban más trabajados, y a Bartolomé lo cortó en mitad de sus actuación.

-Pobrecito-murmuró Chopper mientras el chico de pelo verde se sentaba, muy rojo.

-No le hagas caso nunca te diga lo que te diga-le avisó Usuff, señalando a Galdino-es muy cruel.

Usuff su hizo un gran trabajo en la piel de nada menos que Edipo rey, en la parte en la que acaba de descubrir que ha cumplido su fatal profecía. Galdino asintió complacido y Luffy aplaudió como un loco, vitoreando el nombre de su amigo.

-Te toca Monkey D.-dijo Galdino con pereza.

Luffy subió al estrado y los miró a todos muy serio. Luego carraspeó y estiró sus brazos.

-¡Romeo, oh Romeo!-exclamó con mucha solemnidad, y abriendo mucho sus fosas nasales-¡ROMEO! ¿por qué tu eres Montseco y yo una Catpulata? ¡Tú nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Pobre de mí!

Usuff y Kalifa rompieron en carcajadas mientras Galdino meneaba la cabeza con desesperación.

-Vaya asesinato-murmuró el profesor.

-A esa parte no hemos llegado-le dijo Luffy.

-Ya es suficiente-cortó Galdino, levantándose.

-Veo mucho potencial...en algunos casos-miró con desdén a Kalifa y Bartolomé, que se encogió asustado-en la próxima clase elegiremos la obra que haremos y repartiremos los papeles.

-¿Puedo ser el capitán pirata?-preguntó Luffy emocionado.

-Ya veremos-Galdino puso los ojos en blanco-pues hasta que nos volvamos a ver...

-Yo creo que le he gustado-le dijo Luffy a Usuff, muy contento-es que el teatro me encanta. ¡Podría hacer un casting en invierno!

-Ya...-Usuff le miró no muy convencido-¿oye y con Nami qué te pasa?

-Tenías la oreja pegada, eh tramposillo-Luffy le dio un codazo amistoso.

-Me parece que se entera todo el mundo menos yo-replicó Usuff haciéndose el ofendido.

-Es que estas todo el día pegado al móvil ¿con quién hablas tanto?

-Yo he preguntado primero-insistió Usuff, echando balones fuera.

-Está bieeeen-cedió Luffy-Nami me gusta... y creo que yo también a ella.

-¿Crees?-preguntó Usuff irónico. Luffy le explicó lo que había pasado en su cuarto-Luffy me parece que está claro... quiero decir eso no se lo haces a alguien que no te gusta.

-Ah...-Luffy miró al techo pensativo-no se, se me hace raro. Es que... es como si siempre lo hubiese sabido.

-¿Qué te gustaba o que tú le gustabas a ella?-preguntó Usuff.

-Las dos cosas. Es como si llevase allí siempre.

-Te entiendo-Usuff pasó el brazo por el hombro de su amigo con afecto, y ambos se dirigieron a su planta, con Chopper de la mano.

El castigo que Akainu les había impuesto a Nami y a Robin fue reorganizar todos los archivadores del área del profesorado, en la primera planta del edificio. El área del profesorado era la zona más protegida junto con el jardín de Sengoku, y más de un alumno se había ganado un brutal castigo por atreverse a indagar por allí. No era de extrañar entonces que la pelirroja estuviera emocionada con la idea de poder estar allí con la excusa del castigo para echar un ojo.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esto?-quiso saber Robin mientras Nami abría carpetas y carpetas con avidez.

-Aquí tienen que tener muchos secretitos... y Luffy siempre quiso...-Nami ojeó un antiguo archivador con las fichas de los profesores.

-Akainu no nos habría mandado aquí de no saber que no hay nada confidencial-razonó Nico Robin-Eso estará en el despacho de Sengoku.

-Bueno algo es algo...-Nami observó unas fotos de clases de años anteriores con interés.

-¿Os habéis enterado de quién es el nuevo?-una voz sacó a las dos de su ensimismamiento. Era Hancok, que acababa de entrar en la sala del café de profesores, al lado de donde estaban ellas. Una cristalera les permitía verla.

-Pues no la verdad-respondió Galdino, que se estaba acabando su café.

-Me parece que es un medallista olímpico según me comentó Sengoku-añadió Jinbei levantando la vista de su libro de lectura.

-Sí pues al parecer va a cobrar más que todos nosotros juntos-Hancok estiró las piernas en el asiento al lado de Galdino, que se removió incómodo.

-Bueno, eso a mí no me importa-dijo Jinbei con indiferencia.

-Pues debería. Tú y yo somos los que más deberíamos quejarnos-dijo Hancok echando su larga y sedosa cabellera hacia atrás.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Galdino arqueando una ceja.

-Obviamente porque nuestras asignaturas son las más importantes-dijo Hancok con arrogancia.

-Pero es que aquí se paga por horas. Y los que más trabajan aquí somos Buggy y yo-dijo Galdino con arrogancia. Buggy, que acababa de entrar con unas galletas, les miró sorprendido. No solía comer con los otros profesores, al menos cuando estaban Akainu y Kizaru, que le desdeñaban.

-¿Los que más?-se indignó Hancok-yo cuido comedor y pasillos, y tengo una extraescolar.

-Yo lo mismo con dos extraescolares y ahora bajar al pueblo-rebatió Galdino-y no me han subido el sueldo ni un centavo.

-A mí con que no me devuelvan a la trena me vale-bromeó Buggy intentando disminuir la tensión.

-Ni siquiera sabemos lo que va a cobrar el nuevo-argumentó Jinbei con calma.

-¡Pues mucho más que Ryuma! ¡Por lo mismo!-protestó Hancok, visiblemente enojada.

-No es difícil cobrar más que Ryuma-dijo Galdino-Akainu lo tenía en mínimos.

-Sssssh-Buggy cortó a su amigo, temeroso de que Akainu pudiera enterarse-recuerda que ahora tienen...

-Creo que es suficiente-Kizaru acababa de entrar en la estancia, seguido de Aokiji-ya le diré yo a Akainu que tienen muchas quejas de él.

-Oh, naturalmente que no, no-Galdino se ahogó en excusas, ahora asustado.

-Yo no he dicho nada-se apresuró a añadir Hancok desdeñosa.

-Solo teníamos curiosidad por la identidad de nuestro nuevo colega-explicó Jinbei, que parecía el único al que Kizaru no le daba miedo.

-Estooo...les recojo ya esto-Buggy que iba a sentarse con los demás se había incorporado y lo recogía todo, mirando a Kizaru de reojo.

-No se preocupe Buggy. Es su hora de descanso-Kizaru se sentó al lado de Jinbei y picó una de las aceitunas que tenían sobre la mesa-el nuevo profesor es Dracule Mihawk.

-¿Cómo?-Hancok, Jinbei y Buggy se miraron asombrados.

-¿Dracule qué?-repitió Galdino extrañado.

-Mihawk hombre, el campeón-le dijo Buggy.

Nami tampoco sabía quien era, aunque le sonaba mucho el nombre. Miró a Robin pero la chica se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tú sigues esas cosas?-preguntó Jinbei a Hancok, sorprendido.

-Claro que no. Lo se por el Itoshi teru, la revista-respondió ella con satisfacción-decían que era gay. Me encantan los hombres homosexuales.

-Esa era una faceta tuya que no conocíamos-comentó Kizaru con sorna. Hancok se contuvo una contestación.

-Por cierto para la primera revisión los tutores tenéis que darle a los padres un informe de cada alumno-les recordó Aokiji-procurad no ser muy escuetos.

-¿Vale corta y pega?-preguntó Hancok estirándose perezosa en el asiento.

-Qué no sea muy obvio-Aokiji bostezó mientras se preparaba también un café.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo va el sueño?-le preguntó Hancok un poco más amable.

-Mpfff bien. Dice Kureha que me tome doble aspirina, por si acaso.

-No hagas caso de esa bruja, te acabará matando-Hancok chistó con desprecio.

-Je, je-Kizaru la miró divertido. Por lo visto el administrador encontraba divertido de lo lindo las rencillas entre sus compañeros.

"Son igual que nosotros-pensó Nami mientras los profesores seguían cuchicheando y preguntándose por sus clases-solo que más amargados... y más solos". Se preguntó cómo habrían hecho Hancok, Jinbei o Galdino para acabar allí, tan prisioneros o más que ella.

-Kidd es un gilipollas. La próxima vez lo castigaré yo misma-dijo Hancok, recordando al pelirrojo Eustass, uno de los alumnos más odiados por los profesores.

-Tiene problemas. Recordad lo de sus padres-Aokiji se mostraba más piadoso que sus compañeros a la hora de juzgar a los alumnos.

-No se puede razonar con él-dijo Jinbei, que había abandonado toda esperanza de leer-y tiene más potencial del que parece.

-Eso lo decís por consolaros-replicó Hancok, que parecía profesarle un odio único al chico-si fuese como Luffy... él si que tiene potencial...

Los demás profesores se miraron incómodos. Conocían la enfermiza afición de su compañera por el chico del sombrero de paja, aunque preferían no hablar sobre ella.

-Monkey D. Luffy, sí-Galdino sonrió con malicia-ayer se lució en mi clase. Os imita a todos muy bien. Sobre todo a Buggy-El conserje enrojeció de rabia mientras Kizaru reía-pues al parecer le gusta esa chica pelirroja, Nami.

-¿QUÉ?-se indignó Hancok.

¡CRASH! A Nami se le había resbalado un archivador que al caer había tirado varias fotos al suelo, rompiendo los cristales de los marcos.

-Espiando a sus profesores... y destruyendo material escolar...-Kizaru la miró sonriendo-esta noche se ocupará del jardín hasta las cuatro.

-¿Hasta... las cuatro?-Nami le miró horrorizada. Pero sabía que no había discusión.

-Fuera de aquí las dos-Kizaru se sentó tras ver marchar a Nami y a Robin-vaya sujetos tenemos aquí...

-Nami es una buena alumna, y Nico Robin es excelente-dijo Jinbei.

-Sí sí, tú siempre hablas muy bien de tus alumnos-Kizaru se bebió su tónica con su habitual gesto de aburrimiento-es el chico del sombrero el que trae más problemas. Y su amiguito tuerto.

-Zoro-Aokiji sonrió al recordarlo-nos ha traído muchos problemas…

Kizaru miró a su compañero con fastidio.

-Ya sabéis lo que piensa Akainu de todo esto...

-Y tú también-le cortó Aokiji. Al estar en una posición ecuánime, era el único que se atrevía a contestarle. Pero Kizaru tenía más manga ancha.

-Sí, cierto. Ellos dos están en el punto de mira. Hay que conseguir... ayudarles-terminó su bebida y se incorporó, cuan largo era-tengo que ir al laboratorio. Les veo en la comida caballeros.

-Hasta luego-se despidió Hancok con una falsa sonrisa. Luego miró a los demás-a mí Luffy no le gusta esa ramera ¿entendido?

-Qué yo sepa Nami había salido con Zoro-recordó Aokiji.

-¿Ah sí?-se interesó Galdino, cotilla.

-A Nami la he visto yo dándose el lote con el chico rubio ese, Sanji.

-Ese es gay-dijo Hancok. Aokiji rió, sorprendido ante la teoría de su compañera.

-A mi ella me pega más con Zoro-razonó Galdino-tienen más química. Ese chico es escultural...

-A Zoro le gusta Robin, desde hace semanas que se ve-intervino Jinbei, incapaz de resistir el cotilleo. Tenían todos tan poco que hacer y estaban tan asqueados que no les quedaba otra. Profesores y alumnos no son tan diferentes en realidad.

-Esa Nami se puede ir con quien quiera, a Luffy le gusto... le gusta otra persona-dijo Hancok, con los colores subidos.

-Ya...-Buggy la miró con cierta lástima, pero se le quitaron las ganas cuando ella le lanzó su plato de ensalada para que se lo recogiera.

-Pues yo de todas formas creo que acabará con Sanji-siguió Aokiji-Ya se sabe que amores reñidos...

-No lo sé, pero con mi... con Luffy de ningún modo...

Y siguieron cotilleando hasta que sonó la campana y tuvieron que ir a enfrentarse contra las "pequeñas bestias".

La noche del miércoles al jueves todos estuvieron muy inquietos. En la cena el cotilleo de los profesores sobre el tal Dracule Mihawk continuó, aunque Akainu se ocupó de cortarlo de raíz, y también los alumnos, al enterarse por Nami, estaban muy nerviosos. Zoro estaba muy impactado.

-¿Por qué habrá aceptado esto?-preguntó sorprendido-no tiene nada que ver con él...

-A lo mejor anda mal de cuartos-se aventuró Law, derramándose un poco de la sopa en su sudadera. Comer juntos era algo bastante incómodo.

-Lo que sé es que cobrará más que el resto. Eso está claro-le dijo Nami, encantada con el interés que estaba provocando. Robin ya se había subido a acostar. Prefería no coincidir con Zoro y Law, al menos hasta que se hubiesen separado. Además eso era parte de su plan, porque "hazte de rogar" era el tercer paso.

-Tú siempre en asuntos monetarios-bromeó Zoro. Nami sonrió.

-Ya mañana os sueltan ¿no?-dijo, pasando su dedo por la cadena que unía a ambos.

-Sip. Lo voy a echar de menos-dijo Law-era broma, era broma-se apresuró a añadir ante la mirada de Zoro.

-Tal vez pueda ver a Robin...-le dijo Zoro a Nami entonces. Ella le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa.

-Tal vez...-dijo, y guiñándole un ojo se marchó.

-Me pregunto que hará Luffy con ella-dijo Law mientras la veía alejarse-porque ahora que va siendo más mayor me doy cuenta de que tiene un polvazo... ¡era broma, joder! Parece mentira que aún no me conozcas...

-Quisiera conocerte menos-Law rió con el comentario, y los dos terminaron de cenar entre bromas a Buggy y pulsos por quien comía mejor encadenado.

-Mihawk es el mejor espadachín del mundo-dijo Law mirando a Zoro de soslayo. Él le entendió perfectamente.

-Es una oportunidad única, pero... no se qué hacer-le daba miedo, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

-¿Por?-Law le miró extrañado.

-Entrené mucho tiempo, pero mi padre me dejó claro que eso se acabó. No quiero que me joda otra vez...

Law le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió con perspicacia.

-¿Y desde cuando te ha importado lo que te digan los viejos?

A las nueve se apagaron las luces del colegio Shinsekawa y Buggy y Aokiji empezaron la ronda. En el cuarto de las chicas, Nami y Robin teorizaban sobre lo ocurrido en la sala de profesores.

-Ya te dije que estaba claro que tú le gustas-Robin parecía muy satisfecha-¡si hasta ellos se han enterado!

-Lo que me gustaría saber es a qué narices salió esa conversación-Nami se mordió el labio, intranquila-además ahí mienten todos más que hablan. Vete a saber lo que paso en realidad.

-Pues yo creo que te da miedo que te corresponda-la pinchó Robin. Nami se encogió de hombros, abrazada a su almohada.

-Me gusta desde el día en que le conocí. Con Zoro conseguí olvidarle por mucho tiempo... pero siempre ha estado ahí. Y yo como una tonta, mirándole y sintiendo... que siempre me quedaría a un lado.

-Pero eso no tiene por qué pasar-Robin le acarició el cabello a Nami, tumbada sobre la cama a su lado-¿cuál era el cuarto paso?

-"Paso 4: Tómate tu tiempo"-leyó Nami en voz alta-"aunque no lo creas puedes vivir sin él. De hecho, ya lo hacías antes de conocerlo. Déjate un margen respecto a él".

-Esta lista es un poco incoherente-comentó Robin, estirándose en la cama con cansancio.

-Sí...-Nami ya tenía cosas en mente.

En el cuarto de Luffy él, Usuff y Sanji habían estado haciendo los deberes (más bien peleando por quien tenía la razón, que solía ser Sanji) y jugando a un juego de móvil online en el que al final el sombrero de paja les había vencido.

-¡Toooooma ya!-Luffy saltó a su cama emocionado, cargándosela de nuevo.

-La suerte del principiante-dijo Usuff con envidia.

-¡Noooooo!-Sanji se tiró al suelo, desesperado por su derrota.

Cuando Aokiji les pilló y les echó del cuarto, Luffy se tumbó en su cama. Cualquier otro interno de Shinsekawa se hubiera sentido dichoso de tener un cuarto para él solo, pero a Luffy no le gustaba. Echaba de menos a Zoro, y por mucho que anduviera a sus anchas se aburría como una ostra. Miró sus grupos de móvil pero apenas había mensajes.

-Nami...-Luffy vio la foto de perfil que tenía su amiga, tomándose un batido en la calle mayor de Cocoyashi, el pueblo en el que ambos vivían. Los ojos de Luffy emitieron un destello especial al mirarla. Era muy hermosa.

Luffy cerró los ojos mientras una sensación de calor que nada tenía que ver con el clima me invadía. Había sido en aquel mismo cuarto. Él se había activado tanto... Ahora deseaba no haber huído. Pero tenía miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo por ella.

* * *

-Bueno, tú último día aquí-dijo Law acomodándose en su colchón-te invitaría a chocolate si no nos lo hubieran pillado todo.

-Aún nos queda averiguar cómo lo hicieron-tumbado a su lado Zoro suspiró. Quería ser sincero, pero no le salían las palabras. Joder, no iba a permitirse estar bloqueado de un modo tan idiota-oye... me alegro de que nos hayamos conocido.

Se temía que Law fuese a reírse en su cara, pero el moreno le sorprendió una vez más.

-Yo también. Ha estado guay... menos algunas partes-dijo, cerrando los ojos intentando no recordarlo.

-¿Por qué no te vienes?-dijo Zoro-estan locos pero caen bien. A ratos.

Law negó, y Zoro notó que disimulaba tristeza.

-Yo estoy mejor solo. Necesito estudiar. Y no pinto nada.

Zoro lo pensó un poco. Al final prefirió dejarlo.

-Pero sí me gustará comer de vez en cuando. Si estás con Sanji me echaré unas risas.

-Joder-Zoro sonrió pese a todo, y notó que le invadía el sueño. Había muchas cosas que le venían a la mente en aquel momento. Mihawk sujetando su espada desafiante, por ejemplo.

En aquellas dos semanas había aprendido mucho sobre Law, y al revés. Se conocían como dos viejos amigos. Y de algún modo Zoro se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Descubrió que Law tenía unas severas cicatrices en las muñecas, fruto de intentos de suicidio años atrás, así como la marca de una puñalada en el costado. También se enteró de su difício vida en el orfanato, y de sus líos con la mafia.

Sí, Zoro no lo reconocería, pero ahora su vida no le parecía tan mala como a finales de aquel curso. Curioso que solo un alma mutilada hubiese hecho falta para mostrárselo.

* * *

"Alumnos del colegio Shinsekawa, diríjanse al polideportivo"-la voz de megafonía castigó los tímpanos de todo el mundo a la hora del desayuno.

-¿Quien será el cabrón que hace los anuncios?-se preguntó Zoro de mala leche.

-Akainu en loquendo me parece-dijo Law riendo.

-Seguro que se pasa las noches redactando los avisos-bromeó Sanji que desayunaba con ellos-oye, hoy os sueltan ¿no?

-Sí, por fin voy a poder reventarte la cara-dijo Zoro haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Esto me pasa por ser amable-le dijo Sanji a Law con victimismo-mira marimo contigo no tengo ni para empezar...

-¿QUERÉIS MOVEROS DE UNA VEZ?-el grito de Akainu hizo que Zoro se mordiese la lengua Sanji se cayera de la silla del susto.

En el polideportivo los alumnos permanecían de pie por orden de sus profesores, aunque Eustass Kidd se sentó, mirando a Akainu desafiante. Por una vez el subdirector lo ignoró, lo cual sin embargo podía ser aún más peligroso.

-No veo a Mihawk-Zoro buscó por todas partes a su venerado ídolo. La noticia de que venía le emocionaba e impactaba a partes iguales, pero no quería mostrarlo ante el resto.

-Los que tenéis dos ojos-dijo Sanji mirando a Zoro burlón-ayudad al marimo a encontrar a su héroe.

Zoro estaba estrangulando a Sanji con la cadena cuando Sengoku entró en el polideportivo, y detrás de él Mihawk.

-Ooooh...-se escucharon murmullos entre los alumnos, fascinados por la presencia de aquel hombre. Al igual que se veía en la televisión Mihawk era muy alto, de piel pálida, rostro afilado, y unos ojos tan penetrantes que provocaban escalofríos.

Se colocó en frente de los chicos, al lado del director, y les echó una mirada que les hizo callarse a todos. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Eustass, que aunque permaneció sentado, parecía bastante incómodo.

-Alumnos, hoy doy la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del profesorado que se unirá a nosotros este año. Como ya sabréis con total seguridad Dracule Mihawk es diez veces campeón del gran torneo de esgrima mundial, y ganador en cuatro Juegos Olímpicos de la medalla de oro...

-Por fin un profesor de verdad-siseó Kalifa maliciosa. Como Buggy la había escuchado, se puso roja como un tomate.

-El señor Mihawk ha aceptado entrenaros a todos los que participáis en extraescolares deportivas y dar clase de deporte a los alumnos de primero, segundo y quinto curso. No espero de vosotros si no el más respetuoso trato a su persona, o responderéis ante mí.

El rostro de Mihawk permaneció inalterable, pero el brillo en sus ojos daba a entender que no iba a ser necesario Sengoku. A ver quien tenía las narices de darle problemas.

-Ya los irá conociendo-le dijo Sengoku a Mihawk, que asintió.

-Si no le importa me gustaría reunirme con mis grupos de extraescolar cuanto antes-le dijo en voz baja-quiero dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

-Sí, de acuerdo, me parece bien-accedió Sengoku, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a los niños-bien, los que forméis parte de los equipos o del club de esgrima os quedáis aquí con el señor Mihawk. El resto volved a clase.

Como nadie quería volver a clase todos dijeron que estaban apuntados a algo. Akainu tuvo que hacer una purga para distinguir a los que decían la verdad de los que mentían.

-Señor, yo no tengo extraescolar aquí-le dijo Law acercándose con Zoro hasta Sengoku-pero Zoro sí, y ya es jueves...

-Es verdad, vaya-Sengoku rebuscó entre sus bolsillos con nerviosismo -vaya, no encuentro la llave. ¿Me la habré dejado en el despacho? ¿Alguien podría...?

-Nami a su servicio-la pelirroja apareció como de la nada, sonriendo aduladora-puedo abrir esa cerradura en un segundo.

-¿Puedes?-Zoro la miró cabreado. Ya lo podría haber mencionado antes.

-Pues hazlo por favor-ordenó Sengoku cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno, mi precio de salida son unos cuatrocientos berries-dijo Nami. Las miradas de Sengoku y Akainu la hicieron callarse-vale, sí, ahora mismo.

Con una horquilla Nami forzó la cerradura de las esposas y Zoro y Law quedaron al fin libres. Se miraron y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

-¡Joder, por fin!-dijo Zoro dándole unas palmadas a Law mientras se abrazaban.

-Qué bonito...-murmuró Akainu entre dientes-tú dame esa horquilla-le espetó a Nami, guardándosela luego en su camisa, receloso.

* * *

Los alumnos de las extraescolares deportivas se quedaron al fin solos con su profesor.

Mihawk miró a un lado y a otro en el polideportivo. Era muy grande, y tenía espalderas, pesas y demás aparatos para entrenamiento.

-Utilizaremos lo que hay aquí, aunque la mayoría de entrenamientos serán al aire libre-dijo Mihawk-hay un bosque cerca de aquí con buenos campos para jugar.

-Perdón señor, pero el permiso de salida es solo para los fines de semana-dijo Sanji, haciéndose el educado. Mihawk se quedó mirándolo un momento.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo finalmente, y siguió caminando de un lado al otro observando a sus alumnos-la mayoría de los que estáis aquí tenéis una preparatoria física precaria. Unos pocos... mínima. Si como vuestro director me ha pedido queremos ganar a esos colegios, queda mucho por hacer.

-Otro loco...-le susurró Nami a Kalifa, que asintió. Mihawk arqueó una ceja, y Robin que estaba con ellas estuvo segura de que las había escuchado, pero el profesor no dijo nada.

-Cómo entrenador soy inflexible. No voy a tolerar quejas ni faltas de respeto. Tampoco falta de compromiso. Si os habéis apuntado a esto, estaréis hasta el final. Dando todo lo que tengáis. Quien no quiera puede irse ahora mismo. Pero en cuanto empiecen los entrenamientos, no quiero desertores.

Muchos miraron a Mihawk con indignación. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tío? A fin de cuentas era una competición, no la guerra. Zoro en cambio estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que decía, pero tampoco lo expresó.

-Los alumnos de fútbol entrenaréis lunes, miércoles y jueves. Los de baloncesto martes, jueves y viernes. Boxeo los jueves y viernes, voleyball lunes, martes y miercoles, judo los lunes y jueves.

Mihawk dijo esto a toda pastilla, y los alumnos apenas tuvieron tiempo de sacar sus teléfonos y apuntarlo en sus agendas.

-¿Perdón voley cuando?-preguntó Nami echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-No lo voy a repetir-dijo Mihawk con frialdad.

-Ah vale...-Nami miró a Robin asqueada. ¿Cómo acababa contratando Sengoku siempre a gente tan borde?

-¿Y esgrima?-preguntó Zoro.

Mihawk se volvió hacia él, alzando las cejas.

-¿Esgrima qué?-preguntó secamente. Zoro se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo le miraba, y el rostro le ardió un poco.

-Qué cuando hay clase... de esgrima-dijo de mala leche. Mihawk era su ídolo. Tener aquella conversación con él estaba siendo surrealista.

El espadachín estuvo mirando a Zoro un rato. Luego cogió la lista y volvió al centro del polideportivo.

-Esgrima es los sábados-dijo finalmente. Zoro arrugó la frente.

-¿Solo?-preguntó, perplejo. Mihawk ignoró su pregunta.

-Los que lleguéis tarde a entrenamientos o faltéis seréis expulsados del equipo. Cada sesión durará tres horas. Tenéis permiso para acostaros más tarde.

Las chicas de voley se miraron.

-Eso será a los chicos...-se atrevió a decir Nami-a nosotros Ryuma...

-Mi predecesor ya no está aquí así que lo que él hiciera ya no importa. Vosotras entrenaréis el mismo número de horas que ellos. Y no se me ocurre ni una sola razón para que no sea así-cortó Mihawk, frío como el hielo. Nami asintió encajando las palabras, y no dijo nada más. Tampoco sabía que decir-muy bien, eso es todo-finalizó Mihawk-fuera.

Los alumnos no se hicieron de rogar. Salieron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron, murmurando. Unas pocas personas se quedaron con Mihawk, intentando expresarle lo mucho que le admiraban.

-¡Ey Zoro tenemos clase! ¿Te vienes?-le llamó Luffy. Pero él se quedó mirando a Mihawk con fiereza.

-Luego voy Luffy-dijo-tengo que... hacer una cosa.

Por fin estaba libre, y ahora pensaba mantener una seria conversación con su nuevo y extravagante maestro.

Mihawk estaba examinando las pesas que había a un lado cuando Zoro se acercó a él. Como no decía nada, el chico tosió un poco, y al final tuvo que empezar a hablar.

-Una clase a la semana... me parece muy poco para el esgrima...

Mihawk se volvió lentamente, y Zoro sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miedo hacia alguien.

-¿Cuántas clases quieres?-preguntó.

Zoro se quedó un poco descolocado. Nunca esperaba haber conocido a su ídolo y ahora... ahora no sabía si quería conocerlo.

-Pues no se... mínimo tres.

-¿Tres eh?-Mihawk pareció sopesarlo-muy bien. Tres entonces.

Luego se dio la vuelta y siguió examinando las pesas, levantando una sin esfuerzo. Pero Zoro no había terminado. Tenía la sensación de que tenía un problema con él, y eso le tocaba las narices.

-Entiendo que solo sea uno...-dijo-pero sé bastante de esto... y me parece que necesitaría más entrenamiento...

-¿"Sabes de esto"?-Mihawk se giró otra vez y le miró. Para sorpresa de Zoro esta vez sonreía-¿Qué sabes exactamente?

El chico alzó las cejas, sorprendido pero no indignado. Mihawk parecía estar intentando provocarle. Pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción, no era tan idiota.

-Sé manejar una espada. Sé luchar-dijo Zoro.

-No, no lo creo.

-¿Quiere que se lo demuestre?

En la sala reinaba un silencio abrumador. Zoro pudo escuchar las palpitaciones de su propio corazón. Mihawk le mantuvo la mirada, sin pestañear, hasta que Zoro se vio obligado a desviarla, y eso le cabreó bastante.

-Cuando llegué a este colegio, tenía la certeza de que iba a encontrar a un verdadero espadachín. Alguien digno de enseñar. Pero me equivoqué.

Zoro notó que el cabreo le empezaba a surgir desde el estómago, unido también al miedo. ¿Por qué le decía aquello? ¿Qué veía en él que estuviera tan mal? ''¿Qué cojones?-se dijo a sí mismo, furioso-te está rallando, pasa de él...". Si tuviese una katana a mano le enseñaría...

De repente la respuesta fue a sus labios con una facilidad pasmosa.

-Quieres que te rete-dijo, y de repente fue como si el gimnasio estuviese más iluminado.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Mihawk observándole con atención.

-Usted... usted quiere que le rete-dijo Zoro, mirándole y sonriendo-''las mejores espadas se curten con las batallas y se bañan en la sangre de los mejores". Lo dijo cuando ganó a Vista en el octavo torneo.

El rostro de Mihawk no cambió ni un ápice. No parecía complacido con Zoro por haberlo entendido. Tampoco furioso. Simplemente mantenía una gélida mirada de desdén hacia él.

-Si has acabado tengo que irme-dijo sin inmutarse.

-No, no he terminado. Tienes razón. Si quieres que te rete lo haré-dijo Zoro con decisión. Mihawk contrajo el rostro en una mueca de desdén.

-Yo no quiero nada. Mejor será que te vayas-dijo, y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Espera!... ¡Espere!-se corrigió Zoro ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Quería que le retara no? Sabía que era algo así. Y sin embargo...

Mihawk se marchó dejando al chico de pelo verde solo y confuso. Ahora, no había estado tan decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Tienes que entenderlo, nos preocupamos por tí-dijo Sanji, olisqueando el arroz que les había servido Zeff-este hombre cocina cada vez más mal...

-No tenéis ningún derecho-Usuff estaba muy enfadado-es mi móvil, tenéis que devolvérnoslo.

-Ya es tarde para eso-Sanji bebió agua como un caballero y se secó los labios y la perilla con parsimonia-olvidalo unos días ¿quieres?

-¿Te crees Akainu?-le espetó Usuff furioso-devolvedmelo o... o no se que os hago-cogió un tenedor, amenazante, pero Sanji levantó una ceja y él se achantó.

-Te lo devolveremos... ¡cuando nos digas con quien hablas!-exclamó Luffy malvadamente.

-Luego no habéis descubierto la contraseña-dedujo Usuff, y Sanji se puso muy rojo-me mentiste Sanji.

-Sí bueno... no creo que te tenga que sorprender-gruñó él furioso-vale, si no lo sabemos. Pero da igual. Franky la puede averiguar.

-Hay un truco para hacerlo con el vaho-dijo Chopper.

-Tú también Tony Tony-dijo Usuff al borde del llanto-vaya amigos de verdad...

-¡Venga Usuff, corta el rollo! ¡Tienes que pasarlo bien con la peña de aquí y dejarte de jueguecitos de mierda!-saltó Sanji dándole una palmada.

-¿Jueguecitos?-repitió Usuff, súbitamente enfadado-así que crees que es eso...

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó Sanji enseñando sus blancos y perfectos dientes con una mueca.

-Pues...

-¡CABRÓOOOOOOON! ¡HIO DE PUTA!-los gritos le helaron la sangre a los chicos. Todo el comedor se giró hacia la mesa del fondo, atónitos. Era Kidd, o más bien su novia, Viola, una chica de último curso muy guapa pero con mucho caracter.

Siempre le había llamado la atención a Zoro durante el tiempo que había estado en clase con Eustass y Law. Ahora la chica se había avalanzado sobre Eustass e intentaba clavarle el cuchillo del pescado en el cuello.

-¡TE VOY A MATÁ CABRONASO!-rugió Viola, y el cuchillo rozó la vena de la yugular de Kidd.

-¡ZORRA!-el pelirrojo la apartó de su espalda de un golpe y la dio un tortazo. Iba a tirarse contra ella cuando Viola le reventó la bandeja en la cabeza, aturdiéndolo. Viola cogió un tenedor y corrió hacia Eustass dispuesta a clavárselo en los ojos, pero entre Buggy y Aokiji la sujetaron justo a tiempo.

-Viola, por favor...-pidió Aokiji forcejando con ella.

-¡Que no! ¡E un mentiroso y un sinverguersa! ¡Me lo carrrgo!-Viola pataleó furiosa mientras Aokiji se la subía como un saco de patatas y la arrastraba a la salida.

-¡Fóllame!-la gritó Kidd haciéndole un corte y riendo mientras veía como se la llevaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Sanji aún se estaba recomponiendo del susto que le había pegado los gritos de aquella mujer.

-Me parece que se ha vuelto a enterar de que Kidd la ha engañado con otra-murmuró Usuff muy confidencial-claro que no es asunto mío...

-Eso sí es amenazar-dijo Luffy-toma nota Usuff.

-Brrrrrr-Usuff se hundió en su asiento, humillado.

-Se ha enfadado mucho-dijo Chopper, que era al que más le había impactado el ataque de Viola.

-Es que tiene malas pulgas. Pero luego es simpática-explicó Luffy-antes salía con un amigo de Ace.

-¿Y ha acabado con Kidd?-preguntó Sanji, mirando con asco al pelirrojo, que terminaba su comida con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí bueno... antes se llevaban bien-Luffy se mordió el labio-pero creo que ahora ya van a romper.

-¿Eso te parece?-dijo Usuff con ironía. Luffy se encogió de hombros.

-Pues pobre...-Sanji miró al pasillo por el que se habían llevado a Viola mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca, absorto en sus pensamientos. Luego escupió con asco-¡Joder! ¡Zeff tio, esto es estiércol!

Después de que Hancok castigase a Sanji a limpiar platos por pelearse con el cocinero (lo cual a Zeff no le hacía ninguna gracia porque tenía que aguantar más rato al niño), Luffy, Chopper y Usuff subieron a sus cuartos. Según les contó Koala, a Viola Akainu la había castigado a pasar la noche en los sótanos de Shinsekawa, cazando ratas, mientras que Kidd se había ganado un puñetazo del subdirector en plena mandíbula.

-Qué bestiaaa...-Usuff tembló solo de imaginarse un puño de Akainu acercándose a su cara-oye, por cierto, devolvedme el teléfono. Sé que sabéis donde lo puso Sanji.

Luffy y Chopper se miraron, pálidos, y luego empezaron a silbar disimuladamente. Usuff sabía que ellos dos eran los únicos miembros del grupo que no sabían mentir.

-Vamos, decídmelo-dijo, esbozando una sonrisa gatuna.

-Shishishi... nosotros no sabemos nada... ¿a qué no Chopps?-dijo Luffy haciéndose el loco.

-Vamosvamosvamos-repitió Usuff poniéndose entre ellos y mirándolos maligno.

-Ayayayay...-Chopper cerró los ojos intentando contenerse, pero el poder de persuasión de Usuff era demasiado. Al menos para dos ingenuos como ellos.

Al rato Usuff volvía a teclear en la pantalla, y Luffy y Chopper se disculpaban con Sanji entre lagrimones.

-¡ZOROOOOO! ¡BIENVENIDO A TU CUARTO!-Luffy saltó sobre su amigo cuando le vio entrar, y los dos rodaron por el suelo dándose golpes y riendo.

-¡Luffy!-rió el chico de pelo verde, quitándoselo de encima. No podía negar que le había echado de menos-¡espero que no hayas tocado nada!

-Ejem...-Luffy ocultó debajo del escritorio los discos de Zoro que tenia tirados por el suelo, y sus sudaderas que se había estado probando una tarde con Usuff.

La verdad es que el cuarto estaba echo un asco. Pero Zoro no era muy ordenado tampoco, así que no se lo echó en cara.

-El cejas raras ha estado aquí ¿no?-observó Zoro recogiendo una revista de playboy-se ha dejado aquí su cenicero y esto.

-Upss... bueno es que me sentía muy solo-se excusó Luffy-¿Qué tal tu experiencia? ¿Ha sido buena?

-Lo dices como si me hubiera ido a otro país-bromeó Zoro descalzándose-Law... no ha estado mal.

-¿Ahora sois mejores amigos?-preguntó Luffy apoltronándose en su cama.

-Pffff-Zoro suspiró, divertido-no, la verdad. He dicho que me cae bien.

-¡Claaaro! ¡Eso es porque tu mejor amigo soy yo!-exclamó Luffy, y le rascó el pelo a su amigo, cariñoso-¡Dale Zorete!

-¡Quita pesao!-Zoro reordenó sus cosas un poco y luego se quedó en camiseta y calzoncillos, ya para dormir. Aún así se quedó hablando con Luffy hasta pasada la una. A raíz de un comentario del chico, a Zoro se le ocurrió una cosa-oye Luffy... ¿tú sabes donde se guardan las espadas?

Luffy le miró con súbito interés en sus cansados ojos.

-¿Te quieres cargar a alguien?

-No, gracioso-chistó Zoro mientras su compañero reía-es por Mihawk... ¿el otro profesor dónde las guardaba?

-A ver...-Luffy hizo memoria durante unos momentos-ya se. Estaban en un armario de la sala de profesores, abajo.

El ojo de Zoro despidió un destello rojizo en la oscuridad.

-¿Me llevas?

* * *

Era noche cerrada, y aunque Buggy y Jinbei vigilaban esa noche, los dos adolescentes pudieron eludirlos y bajar las escaleras al primer piso sigilosos.

"¿Y si lo ven?-pensó Zoro-como lo de Robin... como lo de Law". Pero no era el momento de echarse atrás. El espadachín más fuerte del mundo estaba durmiendo bajo su mismo techo, y él no iba a permitir que le pasase indiferente. Esta vez no.

-Mira Zoro-Luffy señaló a Akainu que justo salía del pasillo contiguo revisando unos documentos. El subdirector se metió en una sala contigua y salió minutos después, sin ellos.

-Ten cuidado-le advirtió Zoro a su amigo viendo como este daba largas zancadas por el pasillo hacia la entrada a la sala de profesores. Si Akainu les pillaba no quería ni imaginarse lo que les haría. Porque sabía que eran dos sujetos subrayados en su lista negra.

-¡Es aquí!-Luffy le indicó un armario cerrado con candado que había al final del pasillo.

-¡Mierda!-susurró Zoro-¿y esto como lo abrimos?

-Nami me enseñó...-Luffy sacó una horquilla oxidada de su bolsillo y empezó a forcejear con el candado-a ver si me acuerdo...

-Todos sabéis abrir cerraduras ahora...-Zoro observó una sombra en el pasillo que iba hacia ellos y se le heló la sangre-¡Luffy! ¡Joder Luffy, viene!

-¡Corre!-Luffy le hizo meterse dentro del amario de espadas. En unos segundos Zoro se encontraba estrechado al lado de una vieja katana de funda verde, que parecía ahí dejada para él-viene...

-Mierda...-la sombra se acercaba más a ellos, hasta que chocó contra el armario y abrió las puertas de par en par.

-¡AAAAAH!-gritó Luffy.

-¡JODER!-gritó Zoro.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAH!-chilló Brook abriendo sus hundidos ojos y cayéndose al suelo. Se quedó allí patidifuso, sin saber lo que había ocurrido, como una marioneta con los hilos cortados.

-¡Brook!-exclamó Zoro perplejo-¿pero qué te pasa?

-Uahua..-el profesor de música se sacudió su melena afro y los miró atolondrado-¿Qué hago aquí...?

-¿QUÉ PASA?-la voz de Akainu retumbo desde una de las puertas. Iba directo hacia ellos.

-¡Brook!-Luffy le cogió de las solapas y le sacudió, asustado-¡Brook, no puedes decirle que nos has visto!

-¡Por favor Brook!-le pidió Zoro mirando hacia la puerta. En cualquier momento Akainu entraría y...

¡BOOM! La puerta se abrió de una patada y el subdirector entró como una tromba en la sala. Vio a Brook, que pestañeaba atontado, y fue hacia él echando chispas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde están ?-preguntó furioso. Brook pareció tardar unos momentos en enfocarle.

-¿Quienes?-preguntó finalmente, con voz pastosa. Akainu no se lo tragó. Agarró a Brook por las solapas y se lo acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

-No te pases-le dijo, de malas pulgas-os he oído perfectamente. Aquí hay alumnos.

Brook perdió el hilo unos segundos y Zoro pensó que se iba a derrumbar, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo.

-Me he desvelado... ya le dije a Kureha que necesitaba pastillas como Aokiji-dijo. Akainu bufó, incrédulo-estaba por aquí intentando despejarme cuando he visto... he visto una rata.

-¿Una rata?-Akainu negó con la cabeza, aunque se le veía que dudaba más-¿y la rata ha chillado?

-No, la rata no... yo sí-Brook bajó la mirada avergonzado-me dan miedito. ¿A usted no?

Akainu abrió un armario de una patada. Luffy y Zoro, en el que estaba justo al lado, se miraron sudando.

-¿Dónde están, se lo digo por última vez?-rugió agresivo. Zoro ni entendía como se podía poner así de animal por nada. Brook temblaba de miedo, pero se contuvo como un hombre.

-Se habrán escapado por algún agujero... dan un asco-dijo fingiendo buscar un conducto de huida para las ratas. Akainu agarró a Brook de la camisa y lo zarandeó con violencia.

-Te estás pasando de listo-le dijo, gritándole en el oído-me tienes harto, puto payaso majadero. Deja de encubrir a esos niños, porque sabes que ya no puedes hacerlo. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? ¡¿ME ENTIENDES?!

-Y usted... qué hacía... aquí-dijo Brook con un hilo de voz. Akainu se quedó paralizado unos segundos. Luego soltó a Brook y recuperó un poco la compostura.

-Oí los gritos y baje-explicó con voz pétrea.

-¿Desde su cuarto?-preguntó Brook sonriendo incrédulo. La habitación de Akainu estaba en la otra punta del primer piso. Era imposible que lo hubiese escuchado desde allí.

Akainu se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Luego, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono mucho más suave.

-En cuanto me sea posible estará usted fuera de este centro-dijo con delicadeza. Brook tembló-y no podrá volver a trabajar. Y pienso castigar también a esos chicos. Pero hoy disfrute de una buena noche.

Se alejó, conteniendo toda su ira. Brook le siguió sigilosamente comprobando que se hubiera marchado. No se fiaba ni un pelo.

-Chicos, podéis salir-dijo el esquelético profesor en voz muy baja-pero vais a tener que encontrar otra ruta de subida... va a estar al acecho lo que queda de noche.

-Gracias por cubrirnos-dijo Zoro sonriendo-te debemos una.

-Así saldo la mía con Luffy-dijo Brook encogiéndose de hombros-para eso están los amigos.

Luffy miró a Zoro con cara de "¿ves?". El peliverde le dio la razón con un gesto, de mala gana.

-¿Y tú qué hacías aquí Brook?-preguntó Luffy curioso. El profesor sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Bueno veréis es que soy sonámbulo-explicó-normalmente me cierro la puerta del cuarto, pero hoy andaba bebido y se me olvidó. Así que debí de salir y darme un voltio.

-Vaya-Zoro le miró curioso-un sonámbulo y un narcoléptico-recordó a Aokiji-yo creo que Akainu tampoco debe poder dormir, eso lo explicaría todo.

Brook rió, aunque en voz baja.

-¿Y por qué se ha ido tan deprisa?-quiso saber Luffy, mirando al pasillo receloso. Brook lo pensó un momento.

-Bueno, debe de traerse algo entre manos. Últimamente mueve muchos archivos-explicó. Zoro notó que Luffy estaba muy serio, y eso le extrañó-¿y vosotros qué, locos por el rock?

-Buscábamos esto-Zoro empuñó la katana de funda verde esmeralda ante las narices de Brook-tengo una cuenta pendiente con mi nuevo sensei.

-Uoooooo-Brook rió con ganas-bien bien. Ganas de superarte. ¡Eso me gusta!

Zoro sonrió. Superarse...

* * *

-Ya tengo pensado cuál será su castigo-dijo Akainu tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa con satisfacción-hacía tiempo que lo tenía en mente...

-No vamos a hacer eso...-Sengoku miró a Akainu con aburrimiento y luego le preguntó, extrañado-¿cómo te diste cuenta?

-Yo... siempre echo un ojo-mintió el subdirector mirando a Kizaru de reojo.

El director y sus tres subalternos más importantes, Akainu, Aokiji y Kizaru, estaban reunidos en el despacho del primero, y discutían sobre la arriesgada excursión de Zoro y Luffy el día anterior.

-Akainu... son las seis...-protestó Aokiji bostezando-¿no podríamos dejarlo para más tarde?

-¡Claro que no!-saltó el subdirector, furioso-¡Ellos están armados! ¡Sustrajeron una de las katanas de Ryuma, en un armario del pasillo 3! ¡Lo he comprobado yo mismo!

-¿Cómo sabias que iban allí?-preguntó Sengoku, incisivo.

-Los perdí el rastro un rato, pero supuse que estaban por esa zona-mintió Akainu-ya sabes que no la tenemos preparada todavía...

-Si el chico lleva la katana puede ser peligroso-dijo Kizaru lavándose sus venosas manos con un frasquito de alcohol.

-¡Es una violación grave de la normativa!-saltó Akainu con agresividad-¡Tienen que pagarlo Y LO SABES!

-¡A mí no me grites Sakazuki!-Sengoku se incorporó y le fulminó con la mirada, indignado. Akainu se la mantuvo. Echaba fuego por los ojos de lo rabioso que estaba-te estás pasando mucho últimamente. Ningún empleado mío me va a decir como debo hacer las cosas en mi colegio ¿te enteras? ¡Cómo vuelvas a faltar me al respeto te abriré un expediente, y ya veremos que pasa entonces!

El rostro de Akainu estaba rojo de rabia y una enorme vena le palpitaba en el cuello. Por unos segundos Aokiji y Kizaru temieron que se avalanzase sobre el director, pero eso no ocurrió. Akainu respiró profundamente y se alejó unos pasos de Sengoku.

-Perdón-dijo finalmente, apretando mucho los puños-no volverá a suceder.

Sengoku asintió, con el rostro contraído por el enfado.

-¿Dónde está el chico ahora?-preguntó, volviéndose a sentar.

-Eso es lo gracioso-dijo Kizaru sonriendo-Buggy acaba de confirmarnos que no está en su cuarto. Tampoco el otro chico, Monkey D.

Sengoku alzó las cejas, mientras Aokiji le miraba preocupado.

-Vamos a buscarlos-dijo simplemente.

Entretanto Roronoa Zoro y Monkey D. Luffy habían bajado al polideportivo. Zoro no sabía por qué, pero tenía la corazonada de que Mihawk estaría allí, esperándole. Desde que el profesor había reaccionado de un modo tan impredecible el día anterior, había empezado a comprender sus movimientos muy rápido. Era como... como si fuese él.

Efectivamente Mihawk lo estaba esperando. Sentado en mitad de la estancia, parecía estar meditando.

Zoro miró a Luffy, que se encogió de hombros.

-¡Perdone señor!-le llamó el chico del sombrero de paja, con educación-¡oye tú! ¡Mi amigo a venido a pelearse contigo! ¡Despierta!-se volvió hacia Zoro-este tío es un friki.

-Ssssh-Zoro miraba a Mihawk, que lentamente se estaba incorporando y se volvía hacia él.

-¿Vienes para impresionarme?-preguntó Mihawk desdeñoso.

Zoro negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Vengo a vencerte-dijo, desenfundando acto seguido la katana de Ryuma.

-¡Uho, Kill Bill!-exclamó Luffy alucinado-la que nos va a caer cuando se enteren...

-Pelearé contigo...-Mihawk dejó su espada en el suelo, y sacó un pequeño cuchillito. Al verlo Luffy rió, pero Zoro apretó los dientes, enfadado. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

-Con eso no pelas ni una mandarina-dijo Luffy riendo. Mihawk lo miró de reojo.

-De tí me ocuparé luego-siseó. Luffy puso una cara de "vas tu bueno", pero no dijo nada más.

-Bien, lo primero una reverencia-Mihawk se inclinó levemente. Zoro se inclinó también. Parecía muy serio pero por dentro su corazón iba muy deprisa. Iba a cruzar espadas con Mihawk... ¡Iba a pelear contra Mihawk, el mayor espadachín del mundo, el ídolo que había cambiado su vida!

-Vaya...-Luffy observó boquiabierto a los dos contrincantes, que mirándose con ferocidad se estudiaban el uno al otro. Finalmente Mihawk extendió su cuchillo hacia Zoro, y con un gesto le indicó que se acercara.

-Vas a ver...-Zoro flexionó hacia atrás una pierna y respiró profundamente un segundo. Recordó lo que había leído en aquel antiguo compendio. "La espada es ahora tu alma". Y luego echó a correr hacia Mihawk, con la katana en alto-¡UAAAAAAAAAH!

¡CHAS! La katana de Zoro chocó contra el puñal de Mihawk, pero no lo derribó, ni siquiera lo hizo retroceder. Zoro notó como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban mientras Mihawk lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos amarillentos.

-Gggggg... no...-Zoro apretó los dientes e intentó buscar una forma de cambiar su estrategia. Con un rápido movimiento dejó su pulso con Mihawk y se giró para darle un corte en el brazo, pero él fue más rápido, y le hundió su puñal en el costado. Zoro dio un grito y se tambaleó, mientras su profesor retrocedía. Zoro vió la satisfacción en los ojos de Mihawk. Le había dado. Iba a caer. O no...

-¡SIII! ¡Vamos Zoro!-Luffy animó a su amigo cuando se limpió la sangre de la puñalada y miró a Mihawk desafiante. El espadachín echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido.

-Esto no ha acabado-Zoro volvió a su pose de ataque inicial y buscó una manera de sorprender a Mihawk. Sonrió finalmente con su ocurrencia.

-Tsk...-Mihawk frenó el ataque de Zoro con facilidad y su simple cuchillo. Pero Zoro se lo esperaba. Dio un giro completo y le pegó una patada desequilibrándolo. Iba a dar el golpe de gracia cuando Mihawk, rápido como un torbellino, frenó el ataque y le apartó de un puñetazo.

-¡Juego sucio!-se quejó Luffy, sin saber que aquel combate iba más allá de las reglas. Era una lucha a muerte. O casi.

Zoro volvió a cargar contra Mihawk, que está vez atacó también. El peliverde frenó un golpe, luego otro, pero el tercero fue devastador, y mientras la sangre le brotaba de la nariz a chorros cayó al suelo, vencido.

-Esto ha acabado-sentenció Mihawk con voz glacial.

-¡Claro que ha acabado!-Akainu acababa de entrar en el gimnasio, totalmente fuera de sí, seguido de Aokiji, Kizaru y Sengoku-¡Ahí están! ¡ESTO ES INCALIFICABLE!

-¿Qué significa esto Mihawk?-Sengoku miró al profesor enfadado. Luego vio la sangre en la cara y costado de Zoro, y palideció-pero... pero...

-Ufff que daño-Kizaru miró a Zoro sonriendo burlón.

-Estábamos entrenando-Mihawk miró a Sengoku con tranquilidad-el chico tiene bastantes cualidades.

-¿QUÉ?-rugió Akainu.

-¿Qué?-Zoro se incorporó, flipando.

-Bueno bueno, yo voy sobrando un poco por aquí...-Luffy estiró la pierna hacia la salida.

-Ni te muevas-le advirtió Sengoku. Luego volvió a concentrarse en Mihawk-esto ha sido tremendamente irresponsable.

-Es mi metodología. Me contrató por eso-dijo Mihawk inalterable.

-¿O sea que les encubre?-Akainu se acercó al espadachín respirando pesadamente como un toro, pero Mihawk ni se alteró. Se encararon mirándose durante unos segundos, y la tensión a Zoro no le pudo parecer más clara.

-Le dije al chico que buscase una katana para el entrenamiento y le dí una noche. Ahora estábamos viendo una prueba sobre el terreno-explicó Mihawk, mintiendo sin pestañear. Zoro le miraba pasmado.

-¿Eso te dijo Zoro?-le preguntó Luffy confidente. Zoro le dió un pisotón para acallarle.

-Es cierto que aprobé su metodología señor Mihawk, pero esto no me parece muy ortodoxo. El chico está herido, y ha violado una veintena normas escolares-Sengoku negó con la cabeza, tan severo como siempre-me temo que esto me obliga a prescindir de la esgrima este año.

Zoro miró a Mihawk asustado. ¿Dejaría...?

-Una de mis condiciones fue que se mantuviera esta extraescolar-dijo Mihawk inalterable- que se me permitiera llevarla a mi manera. Si no ve posible que continuemos, tendremos que cambiar un par de cosas...

-Pero cómo se atreve...-gruñó Akainu.

-Si no, seguiré con mi trabajo, aunque le aseguro que el chico ya no le dará más problemas.

Mihawk observó a Sengoku expectante, mientras el director se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba, reflexionando unos segundos.

-Está bien-cedió finalmente-muy bien, haremos una excepción. Pero no quiero más sangre. ¿Queda claro?

Mihawk miró a Zoro, que aún jadeaba por el esfuerzo, y luego a Luffy, que sonreía idiotamente.

-Sí-dijo simplemente. Sengoku asintió varias veces, y luego se volvió al resto.

-Nos vamos-ordenó, enfadado.

-Pero...-Akainu no podía creerlo.

-¡NOS VAMOS!-repitió Sengoku, y Kizaru le lanzó una mirada de aviso a su compañero. Akainu miró a Luffy y a Zoro una última vez, rabioso, y luego se marchó. Sengoku se detuvo y miró a los chicos también una última vez-no os quiero volver a ver fuera de vuestro cuarto por la noche. Si no os separaré. O peor.

Luffy asintió, aunque cruzando los dedos. Zoro no dijo nada.

-Lo lamentará...-susurró Akainu apretando sus puños hasta hacerse sangre.

-Sssh...-le tranquilizó Kizaru-al tiempo...

Zoro Luffy y Mihawk se quedaron en el pabellón en silencio.

-Bueno...-Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír picaramente-no estaba tan mal, después de todo.

Mihawk se volvió hacia él, con el gesto de asco más despectivo que había visto en su vida.

-Ha sido patético. Peor de lo que me esperaba-le espetó.

Zoro enrojeció, mientras Luffy silbaba, incómodo.

-Pero... me has defendido...-Zoro intentó que el cabreo no le bullera como un volcán-tú... tu quieres darme clase.

-Yo no quiero darte nada-le cortó Mihwak con gesto de asco. Zoro miró a Luffy, que se encogió de hombros, y luego a Mihawk de nuevo. No había dormido en toda la noche, y empezaba a notar la cabeza muy pesada. Pero sabía lo que Mihawk pretendía. Estaba seguro. Lo sabía porque sentía que él lo quería también.

-Entonces no has hecho todo esto solo para que me lo tome más en serio ¿no?-preguntó Zoro sonriendo levemente. Mihawk echó la cabeza hacia atrás con desdén.

-Lo que busco es un rival digno. Algo que no voy a encontrar en esta sala-sentenció.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-esta vez fue Luffy quien habló, apretando sus puños-¡Zoro te lo ha puesto difícil! ¡Y además tu juegas con ventaja!

-¿Ventaja?-Mihawk hizo girar su navaja en las manos con arrogancia. Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Te propongo algo, campeón-le dijo a Mihawk, con desparpajo. El gran espadachín le miró con suspicacia-tenemos julio y agosto. Entréname. Prepárame para ser un rival digno. No me importa cuanto tengamos que entrenar. Y cuando acabe agosto, te habré vencido.

Mihawk permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Podía parecer que se lo estaba pensando, pero Zoro sabía que no era cierto.

-"El arte de la espada es tan antiguo como el hombre, y hay que saber enseñarlo"-citó Zoro. Eso también era de Mihawk.

-Tu entrenamiento empieza mañana por la tarde-dijo el espadachín en voz baja, y luego recogió sus cosas y se marchó, sin decir nada más.

* * *

-Este tío es un borde-le dijo Luffy a Zoro-mejor te enseñaba yo, que sé mucho.

-Si no te puedes cortar ni la manzana-se cachondeó Zoro. Sangraba un poco aún en la herida del costado, pero no le importó. Se sentía muy satisfecho. Sí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¿Nos damos una vuelta antes de clase?-preguntó Luffy amistoso.

-Me apetece darme una ducha-Zoro se despidió de su amigo dándole un abrazo. Toda aquella noche había sido una aventura, pero lo habían pasado muy bien, incluso con el susto de Akainu.

Mientras Zoro se metía en el baño Luffy ojeó su móvil con aburrimiento. Se le ocurrió buscar a Nami en Instagrap y ver fotos suyas. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que no le había contado a nadie, pero le gustaba hacerlo...

**Mensaje de Kalifa: "Luffy, se como arreglar lo de Nami"**

**Mensaje de Kalifa: "Ven a la 330"**

Luffy no abrió el Waxap pero al ver los mensajes se quedó pensando. Kalifa conocía bien a Nami... seguro que era capaz de ayudarle.

Echó a correr a su cuarto, con la esperanza de hallar la clave a su problema con ella.

En las duchas Zoro se enjabonaba los duros muslos de sus piernas mientras canturreaba entretenido. Se encontraba verdaderamente de muy buen humor.

\- _..I's just like the ocean under the moon, oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you..._

_You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah, give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it.._.

Le pareció que entraba alguien más a otra cabina, pero no vio a nadie. Mientras se lavaba el pelo y el pecho recordó como nuevamente Akainu y Sengoku les habían descubierto sin aparentes pruebas.

-"Tienen que tener algo...-pensó Zoro cerrando los ojos por el jabón-cámaras espía, o un soplón..."

El pensar en una cámara le hizo tener ganas de terminar su relajante ducha y ponerse la toalla cuanto antes.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar?-Luffy llamó varias veces a la puerta de Kalifa, hasta que esta le abrió.

-Perdona Luffy... me estaba arreglando-se excusó ella con falsa amabilidad.

-¿Y Carrot?-el chico miró hacia las dos camas, pero la compañera de cuarto de Kalifa no estaba allí.

-Ha ido al baño... cosas de chicas-la excusó Kalifa encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿La mestruación?-preguntó Luffy fingiendo ser un entendido.

-Sí, eso-Kalifa le miró algo cortada. El moreno y musculoso Luffy le gustaba sí, no tanto como podía gustarle Sanji, con el que ya había tenido algo el año anterior, pero sí lo suficiente. Además el pensar que podía quitárselo a Nami la satisfacía lo suficiente.

-Mira Luffy, lo que Nami quiere es un hombre que la haga sentir... que la haga ser lo que es...-Kalifa se acercó a él relamiéndose sus labios-en definitiva, alguien que le de placer.

-¿Eing?-Luffy no la seguía.

-Alguien que se la folle-aclaró Kalifa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Aaaaah-Luffy sonrió, asintiendo-pero yo no sé si sé hacer eso.

-Tonterías ya te digo yo que sabes-chiscó Kalifa molesta.

-Tampoco quiero hacerlo. No quiero estropear nuestra amistad-explicó Luffy, sentándose en la cama de Kalifa, impotente-Nami y yo hemos sido los mejores amigos desde que la conocí hace cuatro años. No quiero poner esa amistad en peligro.

-No lo harás-le consoló Kalifa con un poco de impaciencia.

-Cuando la conocí, ella llevaba el pelo más largo, y olía muy bien...-recordó Luffy. Kalifa se sentó a su lado, desesperada.

Durante diez minutos Luffy estuvo recordando todas sus aventuras con Nami, y lo mucho que la quería. Kalifa intentaba cortarle, pero no sabia como hacerlo.

-"Vale-pensó la rubia, quitándose las gafas-pasemos al plan B"

-Sí lo que quieres es conquistar a Nami... tendrás que aprender a tratar a una mujer-Kalifa puso una pierna enfundada en una bota negra sobre el hombro de Luffy.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el chico, perplejo. Kalifa se le acercó y le dio un húmedo beso en los labios, pasándole la lengua por la barbilla-oh, ya empezamos...-Luffy se sentía muy a gusto, Kalifa sabía muy bien y le gustaba lo que le hacía en la boca, pero de nuevo aquello le ponía muy nervioso-¿y ahora qué?

-Ahora esto-Kalifa se abrió el escote de golpe, enseñándole a Luffy sus pechos.

* * *

-¡UAAAAAAH!-Luffy bajó a toda pastilla por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, mientras Kalifa salía detrás de él, volviendo a colocarse la ropa. Por su camino chocaron con Aokiji, que de nuevo iba a la enfermería a pedir receta.

-¡Espera! ¡Joder!-se quejó, furiosa.

-Yo ahora sí que paso-dijo Aokiji, suspirando.

El viernes de la última semana de junio transcurrió por lo demás con normalidad, aunque Zoro sospechaba que aquello era solo la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Y la tormenta iba a llegar...

* * *

**Si os gustó por fa dejad un review. Me interesa mucho saber vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo, la evolución de los personajes y también las partes de humor, que son con las que mejor me lo paso escribiendo. ¿Conseguirá Luffy abrir su corazón a Nami y decirle sus sentimientos? ¿Podrá Zoro entrenarse para estar a la altura del gran Mihawk? Pues ya lo iremos viendo.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, pero poco a poco vamos avanzando, y tanto la trama principal como las historias de amor de nuestros compañeros van evolucionando. Espero que os guste mucho.**

**-Guest1: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Sí, el romance de Luffy y Nami es una de las cosas que más me ha gustado escribir de esta historia. Espero que te siga gustando, un abrazo muy grande.**

**-Lollyfan33: El LuNa a mí también me gusta bastante, aunque reconozco que Nami y Zoro siempre me han pegado más. Hay muchos ships que me gustaría ver en este fic, ya lo irás viendo. ¡Me alegro un montón de que te gustara, espero que esté también! Mihawk ha sido de uno de los personajes que más me ha gustado escribir, ya iremos viendo como evoluciona. Y ya que he terminado con los exámenes he retomado Gantz, aunque es posible que tarde aún unas semanitas, porque es un capítulo muy extenso. Sin embargo vuestras reviews y cariño me dan mucha fuerza para seguir escribiendo. Como siempre un abrazo muy fuerte y mis mejores deseos para ti. **

**-Maracas-senpai: ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también te guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 12

-Sanji... mmmmmn... oh, para...-Nami jadeó, colorada, mientras subía y bajaba al ritmo que él la llevaba, colocada encima suyo-¡Ah...AH!

-Nami... oh... joder...-Sanji apretó los dientes mientras masajeaba sus senos en círculos y movía su miembro erecto dentro de ella, sudoroso y extasiado. Ella le tiraba de los rubios cabellos incapaz de resistir las eléctricas embestidas que le estaba dando. Con cada rozadura en su intimidad, Nami sentía un placer indescriptible. Sanji era un gran amante. No se lo esperaba tan bueno, pero claramente, al igual que Zoro, estaba muy experimentado. Sabía muy bien lo que se hacía-Nami... te quiero...

-Más... aaaaah… ¡MÁS! ¡SANJI!

Cuando terminaron, él se encendió un cigarro. Nami dio un par de caladas, aunque luego se lo devolvió con asco.

Estaba siguiendo el paso 4: "Tómate tu tiempo". Y para "dejarle un margen a Luffy" como especificaban las instrucciones, qué mejor manera que pasar un rato con el rubio. Aprovechando que la mitad de sus amigos no habían ido a Logetown ese día, habían reservado una habitación en un motel de la playa, y llevaban ya dos horas enroscados el uno al otro. A Sanji aquello le parecía el cielo. Nami nunca le había visto así, colorado, con el pelo empapado y con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios.

Tampoco podía negar que lo hacía muy bien.

-Nami...-Sanji la acarició la barriga mientras el humo de su cigarro hacía débiles figuras en el techo. Tenía marcas del pintalabios de ella por todo el cuerpo, sobretodo en sus trabajados pectorales-déjame que te presente a mi familia... podemos intentarlo...

-Ya te lo he dicho, esto era solo hoy-le recordó ella disfrutando del cosquilleo-por favor no se lo digas a Luffy... ni a Zoro.

-¿Por qué no te valgo?-Sanji rodó hasta ponerse encima de ella, con la cabeza a la altura del ombligo-tú misma lo has reconocido antes. Te gusto. Y tú a mí también.

Nami suspiró. En aquellos momentos le era difícil resistirse al encanto de Sanji. Todo el cuarto olía a su fuerte colonia, y aún tenía el sabor del cocinero en su boca.

-Nunca funcionaría Sanji. Somos muy parecidos, y a la vez muy opuestos. Nos acabaríamos tirando los trastos a la cabeza-dijo ella.

-Mmmmmn, yo no lo creo-Sanji llevó su boca hacia las partes íntimas de Nami.

-¡Estate quieto!-le regañó ella, riendo. Pero no le impidió continuar-mira Sanji... esto ha estado muy bien... pero no puedo seguirlo. Por favor no me hagas sentirme mal. Porque ahora mismo lo que necesito es sentirme bien como sea.

Sanji tardó un rato en contestar porque estaba a lo suyo ahí abajo. Nami contuvo un fuerte gemido cuando la lengua le tocó un punto especialmente delicado.

-Verás-dijo él al final, relamiéndose mientras sacaba la boca de su intimidad-no lo digo por mí, ni por ninguno de los otros. Pero el caso es que no te servirá de nada. Si lo que quieres es a Luffy, deberías ir por él, y olvidarte de los demás. Yo estoy aquí cuando me necesites, y ojalá sean miles de veces. Pero si le quieres a él no te engañes. Salida no tienes otra.

Nami reflexionó mientras Sanji besaba sus piernas y sus pies, adorándola como a una diosa. Le gustaba que la tratase así. Le gustaba sentirse querida. Pero no podía, sabía que no.

-Bien-dijo finalmente la pelirroja-lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más?-Sanji la miró suplicante, y ella, tras pensarlo un segundo, accedió. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cuando el autobús iba a regresar a Shinsekawa a las ocho, Sanji y Nami lo pillaron por los pelos. El rubio fue a sentarse con Usuff, que estaba pegado al teléfono, pero lo guardó al verle entrar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Usuff al ver a su compañero despeinado y con varias marcas rojas en el cuello.

-¿A mí?-Sanji buscó con la mirada distraído a Nami-nada...

Usuff le miró con incredulidad. So Sanji negaba lo evidente, era que había estado con alguien importante para él.

-No me tomes por tonto-dijo Usuff cruzándose de brazos-es obvio lo que has estado haciendo... si no fuera importante estarías dando el rollo con lo guapa que... espera un momento-olisqueó el cuello de Sanji con su alargada nariz. Luego se llevó las manos a la cara, como el emoticono del terror-¡Es Nami!

-¡Joder, te quieres callar!-le espetó Sanji furioso.

-Por eso no os encontrábamos-dedujo Usuff-yo que pensaba que la habías acompañado a las tiendas...

-¡Eso es mentira!-ladró Sanji-¡cierra la boca de una vez!

-Ja, ja, ja, alucino-se mofó Usuff. Luego lo pensó un momento-¿y Luffy qué...?

Sanji le quitó el móvil a su amigo aprovechando su distracción y habló el Waxap.

-¡Kaya! Lo sabía-dijo con malvada satisfacción.

-¡Noooooo!-chilló Usuff intentando recuperarlo de un zarpazo-¡Mi tesoro!

-¿Os queréis callar ya, coño?-les reprendió Buggy furioso-que peste de críos joder.

-Así que se llama Kaya...-Sanji observó la foto de perfil de la chica, que salía sentada al lado de una enredadera leyendo-joder, pues está buena ¿Cómo es de verdad?

Usuff miró a su amigo enfadado y dolido.

-Esa es ella. No sé por qué no puede ser mi novia-le dijo con tono duro.

-Perdona Usuff no quería...-Sanji echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo-no debería haber dicho eso. Soy gilipollas. Es que...

-Te está utilizando-dijo Usuff mirando a Nami, que miraba por la ventana pensativa-no deberías haberlo hecho. Piensa en Luffy.

-Si yo aquí no pinto nada-Sanji se hundió en el asiento de mal humor-Zoro fue su novio, ahora ella quiere a Luffy... yo solo soy el aperitivo entre plato y plato.

-Qué metafórico-Usuff suspiró-tienes que encontrar a una chica que te entienda de verdad.

-Me entiendo con ella mejor que con nadie-se lamentó Sanji-ademas no me des tú consejos, es lo que me falta. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado?

-Bueno, es que...-Usuff se puso un poco colorado-me da vergüenza contarlo... sobre todo a tí. Pensaba que no me creeríais.

Sanji le miró y sonrió amistoso.

-Usuff, a mí me lo puedes contar. Yo siempre te cuento mis escarceos a fin de cuentas-se recolocó la chaqueta, elegante.

-Si bueno, algunos podrías ahorrartelos-gruñó Usuff. Sanji volvió a mirar la foto de Kaya, interesado.

-Parece más joven...-observó.

-Tiene dos años menos-dijo Usuff-es de mi barrio. Pero ella tiene mucho dinero. A su padre no le caigo nada bien.

-Vaya culebrón-Sanji le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo-pero yo te enseñaré a cortejarla como es debido.

Usuff meneó la cabeza.

-Ella no es una pervertida-dijo, convencido-y la verdad miedo me das.

Luego, al ver que su amigo se deprimía, decidió dejarle que le aconsejara.

-Sobre todo no se lo digas a los otros-pidió Usuff-no estoy preparado...

-Yo me callo y tú también-ofreció Sanji, y así cerraron el trato.

* * *

En Shinsekawa se habían quedado Luffy y Robin, a parte de Zoro y Law que tenían un castigo perpetuo sin salir. Akainu había castigado a Luffy también sin ir aquel finde por faltas de asistencia en clase, y en cuanto a Robin lo había hecho con la esperanza de quedarse a solas con el espadachín. Sin embargo eso no había ocurrido: Zoro se ofreció a ayudar a Luffy a cargar con las cajas que Akainu le había ordenado mover, y por la tarde tuvo que ir a su encuentro con Mihawk.

-No, supongo que no...-Robin hablaba con Nami por el móvil, mientras ella regresaba en el autobús-no sé cómo decirlo...

-Es imbécil. Espérate a que te lo diga él-dijo Nami.

-¿Tú qué has hecho hoy?-preguntó Robin enroscándose el cabello ensimismada.

-Bueno...-Nami miró a Sanji que discutía con Usuff-no gran cosa... ¿Luffy cómo va?

-En el comedor ha estornudado...-Robin sonrió al recordarlo-y le ha tirado la bandeja encima a Zoro. No se matan de milagro. Pero ya están bien.

-Madre mía-Nami rió al imaginarlo.

Cuando colgó, Robin se quedó en silencio un rato. Tenía la sensación de que Nami no estaba siendo sincera con ella. Aunque claro...

* * *

-Estoy listo-Zoro puso la katana de Ryuma en alto y miró a Mihawk desafiante. Era la hora de aprender del mejor. Si se enterase su padre...

-No-Mihawk le quitó la espada y con mucha delicadeza la dejó a un lado, para luego volver a confrontarse a él-para nada.

-¡Pero...!-protestó Zoro. Mihawk alzó la mano, y él tuvo que callarse.

-Si quieres aprender a usar la espada, primero tienes que estar preparado para usarla. Y tú no lo estás.

-¿Qué?-Zoro respiró un instante, tranquilizándose-llevo entrenando cinco años... sí que se algo...

-Puedes dar tu la clase entonces-Mihawk se sentó y se le quedó mirando-¿eres el maestro?

Zoro notó como se le enrojecían las mejillas.

-N...no-admitió, y agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Eso me parecía-Mihawk se volvió a levantar con parsimonia-lo primero que hay que tener para dominar el arte de la espada es el deseo feroz y único de vencer. Tú lo tienes... más o menos...

Zoro observó como Mihawk desenvainaba la katana y pasaba la mano por su afilada hoja de acero.

-Para empuñar esta espada, primero debes comprenderla, amarla, ser con ella. Tú solo atacas-le espetó-atacas porque disfrutas con el reto. Pero no es sólo el desafío. Es el camino hasta ello.

Zoro asintió lentamente. Mihawk, viendo que le comprendía, siguió hablando.

-Quiero que leas todos estos libros-dijo, señalando cuatro enormes tomos de teoría e historia de la espada-y también vas a adquirir una rutina de entrenamiento severa.

Zoro miró los libros y tragó saliva. Nunca se había leído tanto de nada.

-¿Cuantas horas entrenas al día?-preguntó Mihawk.

-El invierno cuatro-dijo Zoro-si podía, seis. Ahora hago dos horas de ejercicios en mi cuarto. No me da tiempo a más.

-Claro que te da-repuso Mihawk. Zoro entendió que no serviría de nada el decirle que tenía que dormir-vas a hacer seis horas de ejercicios, divididas en mañana y tarde. Serán aquí. A veces fuera.

Zoro miró a Mihawk indeciso. Pero al final, inclinó la cabeza, aceptandolo.

-La ceremonia de iniciación suele ser un combate-explicó Mihawk-Tú ya has tenido algo parecido a eso, así que el vínculo de sensei y aprendiz ya ha sido establecido. A partir de ahora solo te dirijirás a mí con fórmulas de máximo respeto, y obedecerás todas mis órdenes ¿queda claro?

Zoro asintió, ceñudo.

-Si te saltas estas normas, nuestro vínculo quedará roto y jamás, repito, jamás, volveré a enseñarte nada.

Hubo un silencio. Luego Zoro asintió de una cabezada.

-Bien-Mihawk sonrió, satisfecho-comencemos.

* * *

-¿Qué tal con el conde Drácula Zoro?-preguntó Luffy. Su amigo acababa de ir a sentarse con él. Se le veía agotado.

-Bien...-Zoro bebió con avidez de su agua y luego atacó las acelgas. Mihawk había ordenado ponerle a una dieta especial.

-Tiene pinta de haberte dado pal pelo-comentó Law que cenaba con ellos-por cierto, Robin te buscaba.

Zoro levantó la cabeza de la bandeja, sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó. Luffy y Law se encojieron de hombros.

-Nidea hermano-dijo el del sombrero de paja-los del pueblo ya se han subido, creo que se fue con Nami.

-Joder...-Zoro bajó la cabeza abatido, y siguió comiendo.

-¿Crees que te enseñará bien?-le preguntó Luffy a su amigo, mientras veía a Viola entrar a cenar (la chica seguía castigada, y estaba obligada a estar aislada del resto hasta el final del castigo).

Zoro engulló su pescado y miró a Luffy con seriedad.

-Creo que sí.

* * *

Sanji canturreaba pensando en Nami mientras se ponía una camisa vieja y pantalones vaqueros.

-¿A dónde vas así?-Usuff acababa de entrar en el cuarto y le miraba perspicaz.

-A ver a Nami...-Sanji se cerró el cinturón de cuero ensimismado.

-¿Así vestido?-Usuff le miró incrédulo.

-Le va este rollo, me lo ha dicho hoy-le respondió el rubio, molesto, y se marchó.

-Ya, ya...-Usuff le miró incrédulo, pero no dijo nada. Sanji se marchó silbando una cancioncilla. Se sentía muy feliz. Usuff al rato se fue al cuarto donde dormía Chopper y el tal Bartolomé, y estuvo preparando sus papeles para la obra con ellos.

En el cuarto de Zoro y Luffy el espadachín se tumbó en la cama, agotado. Quería dormir pero Luffy no paraba de hablar, y aunque a él le apetecía charlar un rato al final le venció el cansancio y se quedó frito. Al día siguiente debía entrenar tres horas antes de las clases.

Aquella noche soñó con la espada verde esmeralda, manchada con sangre, y con Robin, que le miraba con aquellos ojos azules tan fuertes y su pelo negro ondeando. Ella le lanzaba un beso que volaba hasta sus labios en medio de un cielo de estrellas violetas y celestes. Zoro sonrió levemente, consciente por un momento, y luego siguió roncando.

"Lo único que hiere más que el filo de una espada son los deseos de nuestros corazones". Eso lo había leído, pero seguro que no era de Mihawk...

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. Dejadme un review con vuestras impresiones, teorías o sugerencias, que siempre son bien recibidas, y más de una vez han cambiado el rumbo de mis fics. ¡Mucho ánimo a todos, y pronto nos leemos!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste mucho, yo disfruto un montón escribiéndolo. Para los que leáis Gantz ya estoy acabando el siguiente episodio, pero es muy largo y quiero escribirlo bien, por eso me está llevando más tiempo.**

**-Lollyfan33: Pobre Sanji, siempre en la friendzone, jajajaja. Pero bueno ya veremos como va evolucionando, ya que él está enamorado de Nami pese a todo. La verdad es que el entrenamiento de Zoro es una de mis partes favoritas de escribir. Zoro es posiblemente mi personaje favorito de One Piece, tanto por diseño como por personalidad. Me alegra mucho que te gustara, espero que disfrutes también con este (y pronto con el de Gantz si no muero en el intento de acabarlo). ¡Un abrazo enorme y mucho ánimo!**

**-Monnie's: Todo se resolverá con el tiempo, pero de momento no puedo decir nada. ¿Cómo crees tú que se enteran? Akainu es de mis personajes favoritos de escribir, porque es como un profe, pero trastornado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que este capítulo también te guste!**

**-Rosaliequart: Yo no puedo decir nada de momento, pero si fuese Ussop sería muy gracioso la verdad. Mil gracias por leer y espero que disfrutes también con este capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 13

El viernes de la segunda semana de julio era la primera revisión. Fue por eso que los profesores andaban bastante nerviosos, sobre todo porque Akainu y Sengoku presionaban mucho para dar una imagen óptima del colegio. Los castigos se centuplicaron, también los problemas, y mientras los alumnos andaban hasta arriba de deberes, Buggy corría por los pasillos desesperado limpiando por todas partes, con el fin de dar la mejor imagen posible a los padres y tutores.

Zoro apenas se enteró de esto: compaginar las toneladas de deberes que Akainu, Hancok y Kizaru les ponían con sus durísimas sesiones de entrenamiento le tenían todo el tiempo ocupado. Pasaba horas y horas encerrado en el gimnasio, haciendo flexiones y abdominales, levantamiento de pesas y carreras de resistencia, además de escuchar los sermones de Mihawk sobre la espada. Como no se había leído ni la mitad de los libros a tiempo, su maestro le había castigado con unos ejercicios fortísimos durante el fin de semana, que le habían dejado exausto. Pero Zoro no se había rendido. Ni iba a hacerlo. Con cada gota de sudor, con cada músculo que tensaba, cada vez que se le quedaba la boca seca y jadeaba, desesperado por el aplastante esfuerzo, notaba que se estaba haciendo más fuerte, y que Mihawk lo sabia. Y eso le gustaba.

De todo el grupo Zoro solamente veía a Luffy, con el que charlaba por la noche antes de caer rendido. Al resto les veía en clase, pero apenas tenía tiempo de hablar con ellos. Zoro guardaba un sitio especial para Robin, con la que quería hablar a solas, pero o algo le obligaba a él a posponerlo o ella estaba también ocupada o rodeada del resto. Zoro quería estar con ella, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero el momento nunca llegaba. Y cada vez ella, como los demás, parecían más lejanos.

-"Esta es mi oportunidad de convertirme en un maestro de primer nivel-pensó Zoro mientras empezaba la quinta serie de flexiones-no puedo perder el tiempo con ellos..." A fin de cuentas, no había ido allí para hacer amigos. Y sin embargo... ¿por qué se sentía tan solo? Hasta echaba de menos sus rencillas constantes con Sanji, quien ahora le parecía un recuerdo muy lejano.

En cuanto a los demás, Nami seguía practicando los consejos de Aokiji, que empezaban a darle más resultados. Luffy volvía a hablar con ella, y una noche que los demás se fueron yendo por sus ocupaciones y ellos dos se vieron solos, el sombrero de paja se sinceró con ella.

-Nami... cuando estoy contigo... no sé, me siento... diferente. Especial. Siento que soy la persona que quiero ser-Luffy la miró sin atreverse a decir nada. Nami se agarró los brazos, insegura.

-Yo... no debería haberme comportado así... es como si no te conociera-dijo riendo con amargura. Luego se mordió el labio-es que... bueno...

-Lo entiendo-dijo Luffy alzando una mano. Nami le miró intranquila. Luffy no solía entender muy bien las cosas...-tú... tú también me gustas.

Hubo un largo silencio. Estaban al lado de uno de los ventanales del pasillo, que Buggy se había dejado abierto para limpiar. La luz de la luna llena bañaba el pasillo y les daba a ambos un brillo fantasmal, como dos almas pérdidas. Una de las pocas cosas bonitas que había en Shinsekawa era que por la noche se podían ver muy bien las estrellas. Nami había enseñado a Luffy y a Ace el primer año cuales eran las constelaciones.

-Te gusto-repitió Nami. Una oleada de alivio la invadió haciéndola sentir renovada, fresca. No se tiró encima suyo porque sabía que se asustaría.

-Pero no sé qué hacer... esto no ha terminado... y yo aún tengo que acabar lo que juré-dijo, mirándola con miedo-si estamos juntos puede pasarnos algo... lo... ¿lo entiendes?

Nami le miró con tristeza. Quería contener las lágrimas, pero no podía.

-Luffy...-susurró-llevamos aquí tres años. No hay nada que pueda servir, él lo hizo desaparecer todo. ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir con esto?

-Voy a ser el rey del reformatorio-dijo Luffy, muy serio-te prometo que este año todo habrá terminado. Te lo juro.

Nami tembló.

-¿Y... entonces?-preguntó con voz suave.

-Entonces... no lo sé.

Se miraron largo rato. Nami podría haberse perdido en los ojos de Luffy durante años. Él sonreía, con tristeza, pero sonreía.

-Nami...-su voz sonaba muy ronca.

-¿Sí?-la chica miró hacia la luna, y luego se las vio otra vez con el chico. ¿Cómo podía todo lo de fuera, la luna y las estrellas, no ser nada comparado con él?

-No se hacer esto...-Luffy se fue acercando a sus labios lentamente. Nami apenas podía creerlo. Cerró los ojos y sintió la respiración de Luffy pegada a la suya...

-¿DISFRUTANDO?-los dos pegaron el bote de sus vidas cuando Akainu apareció detrás de ellos. Nami palideció, mientras el rostro de Luffy pasaba del susto a la furia-¡A vuestros cuartos inmediatamente! ¡Mañana os quedáis castigados en mi despacho!

Hizo un gesto imperial para que ellos se movieran, pero Luffy se quedó plantado. Apretaba los puños, y miraba a Akainu con un odio visceral.

El profesor se dio cuenta de esto, y miró a Luffy enfadado.

-Ya está en su cuarto, Monkey D...-le avisó en tono amenazador. Pero Luffy negó con la cabeza.

-No la toques...-le avisó a Akainu. Le temblaba la voz, y sus ojos se le salían de las órbitas-no la toques, ni se te ocurra hacerla daño...

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Akainu contrajo su rostro en una mueca-vete ahora mismo a tu cuarto...

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLA DAÑO! ¡TE MATARÉ!-los gritos de Luffy hicieron que algunos alumnos de segundo y tercero se asomaran, entre ellos Chopper, que se tapó la boca con las manos.

Akainu estaba muy furioso, pero al ver a tantos alumnos (con los móviles en la mano) se contuvo. Entonces vio el fuego en la mirada de Luffy. El fuego ya lo había visto antes...

-Estás castigado-dijo finalmente-no grites más y vete a la cama.

Luffy contrajo su rostro en una mueca de rabia, pero Nami le tranquilizó, asustada.

-Vámonos Luffy-le pidió, suplicante-por favor Luffy ven conmigo.

Al final el chico la siguió, pasando por delante de todos los alumnos curiosos.

-Qué valiente...-murmuró Bartolomé, alucinado, pero Luffy le ignoró.

-A sus cuartos-gruñó Akainu, y todos se apresuraron a obedecer, aterrorizados.

El subdirector vio a Luffy subir las escaleras agarrado a la chica.

-Tú te vas a enterar...-murmuró.

* * *

-¡Está quedando horrendo Dios mío!-exclamó Galdino horrorizado-eres un insulto al arte, Luffy.

-Soy yo pegando a una serpiente de mar-dijo el chico señalando la amorfidad de su dibujo. Galdino negó con la cabeza, irritado. El mural del hall que debían ver los padres no era la capilla sixtina precisamente.

-Te falta perspectiva Luffy-observó Usuff con tono profesional.

-No empecéis con palabras raras, que se que lo hacéis para que yo quede mal-fingió indignarse él.

-¿Sabéis donde anda Zoro?-preguntó Nami-No le he visto en toda la mañana.

-¿Zoro? Ni me acuerdo de ese-comentó Sanji, tan ácido como siempre.

-Pues bien que le insultas para llamar su atención cada vez que le ves-le reprochó Nami. Sanji se hundió, furioso.

-Está entrenando, como siempre-Luffy se había puesto perdida la camiseta y los vaqueros.

-Pues ya le vale-se quejó Nami-yo no me pierdo clases para entrenar en voley.

-Ni yo en fútbol-apostilló Sanji.

-¿Qué tiene que entrenar? No se puede tener más músculos-comentó Usuff rascándose la cabeza con el pico de su brocha. Sanji le miró mosqueado. Le molestaba que insinuasen que Zoro estuviera "más bueno" que él.

-Es lo que le ha dicho Mihawk-les explicó Luffy-para convertirse en el mejor espadachín. Tiene que darlo todo.

Robin escuchaba todo aquello mientras terminaba de decorar su parte del mural, con símbolos egipcios y celtas. Agachó la cabeza, dolida. Zoro tenía otras cosas que hacer que no eran ella. Cosas mucho más importantes que un simple lío de verano. A fin de cuentas, no aspiraban a más...

-Me parece que solo os estáis acordando de lo bueno porque no está-insistía Sanji despectivo-él ni siquiera quería ir con nosotros.

-Eso no es verdad-le reprendió Luffy, pasándole a Sanji un pincel verde por la cara-no seas mierdas tío.

-¿De qué vas?-Sanji se limpió la cara, furioso-es un polo de Doflamingo.

-Pfffff...-se burló Usuff, y le cayó un pegote de pintura azul de Sanji.

Luffy, Sanji y Usuff se enzarzaron en una pelea de pintura que Nami intentó detener dándoles una colleja a cada uno. La pelirroja sin embargo vio que Robin se había quedado a un lado, pensativa. Parecía triste. Y ella sabía por qué.

-"Me va a tocar ser la ex enrollada-pensó Nami rascándose el cabello-hay que joderse".

* * *

En la sala de profesores, Hancok, jugaba a las cartas con Jinbei y Aokiji, mientras Buggy y Brook intentaban arreglar una estantería que se había volcado.

-Luego deberías pasarte por mi cuarto, se me ha estropeado el baño-le dijo Brook al conserje, sonriendo con sus viejos y gastados dientes-hay un chorizo de hace diez días ¡Yohohohoho!

-Traigo noticias freeescas-canturreó Galdino mientras entraba en la sala y se preparaba un café.

-Estas manchado de pintura. Vulgar-le espetó Hancok.

-¿Van a concedernos el aumento?-preguntó Jinbei interesado.

-No-gruño Galdino-he dicho frescas, no buenas. Es ese chico, Zoro. Al parecer lo está entrenando Mihawk.

-Como a todos los demás-replicó Aokiji con sarcasmo.

-A él en especial. Le entrena más de cinco horas al día-concretó Galdino sentándose con el resto-me parece muy extraño.

-Zoro ya sabía de espadas cuando llegó aquí-explicó Buggy-le oí hablar con los otros y al parecer era muy bueno.

-¿Creéis que vino aquí por eso? ¿Por qué sabía que vendría ese hombre?-preguntó Galdino, ajustándose sus gafas.

-Imposible-rebatió Aokiji convencido-la decisión de contratar a Mihawk fue estrictamente confidencial. Sólo lo supieron Sengoku y Akainu hasta que la semana pasada nos lo comunicaron a Kizaru y a mí.

-Kizaru ya lo sabría entonces...-murmuró Buggy. Estaba claro que el principal aliado de Akainu estaba al tanto de las mismas cosas que él.

-Además ¿por qué iba a saberlo?-chilló Hancok con estridencia-ese chico no es nadie.

-Ni sus padres son personas influyentes ni tampoco tienen una relación íntima con Sengoku-agregó Aokiji-el hecho de que hallan coincidido es una mera casualidad.

-Muy afortunada para él-razonó Jinbei-Va aprender del mejor.

-Jo, ya no va a haber quien se le acerque-dijo Buggy dejando la estantería-con la mala hostia que tiene si encima sabe rebanar cuellos...

-Eh, Zoro es un buen chico, y además tiene sexa pil-bromeó Brook derramando el café de Galdino al darle una palmada.

-¿Ese? Por favor-se indignó Hancok-nada que ver con otro...s.

-¿Cómo creeis que afectará eso a su relación con el grupo?-preguntó Jinbei, cotilla.

-Sí... con Nami-recordó Buggy.

-Es Robin-le recordó Aokiji-Nami está por Luffy estoy seguro.

El psicólogo había sido lo suficientemente discreto como para no contarles lo que había visto.

-Pues esa cerda ya puede irse olvidando-Hancok volvía a estar furiosa. Empezaba a tocarle mucho las narices el hecho de que se asociase tanto a Luffy con aquella mujerzuela harapienta-Luffy no es para ella.

-Boa por favor. Son alumnos-la recordó Aokiji.

-¿Nos jugamos algo a ver quien acaba con quien? ¡Sería divertido!-propuso Brook animado.

-Si no se entera Akainu...-cedió Jinbei echando otro rey a la mesa.

-¿Y qué nos jugamos?-preguntó Buggy-porque yo estoy sin blanca.

-Yo no pienso poner mi dinero-dijo Galdino con asco.

-Lamentables...-les espetó Hancok, estirada como un pabo real.

-¿Turnos de vigilancia?-sugirió Aokiji-me vendría quitarme los míos.

-Yo tengo todos-se quejó Buggy.

-Así puedes poner más sin perder-razonó Aokiji.

-Por mí bien-accedió Jinbei.

-Es ridículo-se quejó Galdino, pero al final accedió también.

-Luffy no acabará con esa fulana de ningún modo-dijo Hancok arrogante-me apuesto ocho turnos.

-Madre mía-protestó Galdino-pues yo dos a que ella acaba volviendo con Zoro.

-Sí yo también-dijo Buggy-diez turnos.

-Yo voy con cuatro por Robin y Zoro-se atrevió Jinbei.

-Yo diez con Luffy y Nami-dijo Aokiji, y Hancok le fulminó con la mirada.

Faltaba Brook. Todos le miraron expectantes.

-Yo pongo cinco en Zoro y Sanji ¡Yohohoho! Y Luffy se lleva a la pelirroja-dijo el esquelético profesor riendo.

-Estás loco-le dijo Hancok.

Pero el pacto quedó hecho.

-Y sobre el nuevo-dijo Buggy, marujo-¿no os parece extraño que...?

Mihawk abrió la puerta de sopetón y entró a servirse una infusión. Todos los profesores enmudecieron y se concentraron en el juego de cartas, menos Hancok. No le quitó el ojo de encima al campeón espadachín el rato que estuvo allí.

* * *

-Ciento veintisiete... veintiocho... nueve...-Zoro jadeaba mientras subía y baja al ritmo de las flexiones. Terminó y se pasó una toalla por el cuerpo mientras bebía una tónica refrescante. Sí, aquellos entrenamientos le dejaban el cuerpo machacado, pero también como nuevo. Además se sentía mucho mejor. Mejor que en mucho tiempo. Aunque quizás no tanto tiempo...

-¡Zoro!-Nami se asomó por la entrada del gimnasio, y a él no le dio tiempo de irse. "Joder"-pensó. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era una charla con Nami. Nami siempre le dejaba confuso.

-¿Qué pasa qué quieres?-preguntó Zoro dejando las pesas a un lado y sacando la ropa limpia de su bolsa.

-¿Qué te pasa a tí?-rebatió Nami-llevas días faltando a clase mazo. Me tienes preocupada.

El sudor le chorreaba por el cuerpo, colorado y muy musculoso, mientras él se tiraba un poco de agua por encima. Nami estaba muy enamorada de Luffy, pero Zoro era Zoro y ella no era de piedra. Se giró para no caer en viejos problemas.

-Tengo que entrenar-dijo Zoro encogiéndose de hombros-dentro de unas semanas es ese torneo...

-Antes no te importaba tanto. Es ese Mihawk-observó Nami-¿qué te ha dicho?

-¿Qué te importa?-rebatió Zoro, cansado-sabes que es importante para mí y ya está.

-¿Y los exámenes? ¡Las notas!-insistió Nami furiosa. Zoro la miró incrédulo.

-Aquí hay algo más que eso-dijo acercándose a ella. Él tampoco era de piedra y se estaba poniendo duro pero estaba tan cansado que ni podía pensar en tirársela en aquel momento-¿Qué es?

-Para Zoro-le dijo Nami retrocediendo un poco. Zoro no lo hizo. Quería hacerla hablar, oír por una vez que la echaba de menos-para... Está bien joder, tú ganas. Yo también noto tu falta... quiero que vuelvas-Zoro sonrió complacido-y bueno, Robin... creo que ella... ella quiere hablar contigo... y aún no habéis podido hacerlo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Zoro desapareció. Robin. De repente fue como si saliese a flote del mar en el que había estado sumergido todos aquellos días. Él la quería era cierto pero... aquello era más importante.

-Nami...-Zoro la miró con miedo, mientras ella tragaba saliva-Nami, Mihawk es el mejor espadachín del mundo. Es una leyenda viva... y está aquí. No podía haber pedido algo mejor... El mejor espadachín del mundo...

-Ya ya...-Nami asintió varias veces, mirando hacia otro lado.

-No puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad así-Zoro la miró suplicante. No sabía por qué, estaba siendo totalmente sincero con ella-sería... sería gilipollas.

Nami asintió de nuevo otra vez. Luego le miró con tristeza. Hubo un largo silencio, en que sólo se escuchó la respiración cada vez más acompasada de Zoro.

-Yo una vez tuve una oportunidad...-dijo Nami finalmente, mordiéndose el labio-y la eché a perder.

-Ahora tienes otra-la recordó Zoro-Luffy me lo ha contado.

Nami sonrió. Menudo bocas era. Pero sabía que tenía que ir al grano. No quería perder a Zoro, ahora que había vuelto a estar con él lo sabía, pero también sabía que no podían estar juntos.

-Robin te quiere Zoro. Y es maravillosa. No creo que haya otra como ella-agachó la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza-parece echa para tí.

Zoro bufó mientras se giraba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. No podía dejar aquello, no sabía que hacer.

-Yo te echo de menos... y me gustaría que volvieras a pasar tiempo con nosotros-admitió Nami-pero más allá de eso. Sé que debes estar con ella. Es una oportunidad que no puedes perder.

No sabía que más decir, así que se dispuso a irse. Zoro la vio alejarse con la cabeza gacha.

-"Joder"-se dejó caer en el suelo del polideportivo, exhausto, y se llevó las manos a la cara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo que le sorprendió a sí mismo. Tenía ganas de llorar. Naturalmente no lo hizo.

Estaba enamorado de Robin. Le gustaba su olor, muy fuerte y exótico, su cuerpo estilizado, casi siempre en un delicioso envoltorio negro, su pelo azabache largo y sedoso que se moría por tocar, y aquel angelical rostro con sus finos labios que se moría por besar.

Pero ya conocía aquella sensación. Y sabía que con dos o tres veces gimiendo en su cama se le pasaría. ¿O no? Las espadas habían sido su pasión desde niño. Él quería ser un samurai, al principio sus padres se lo tomaban a risa, hasta que empezó a destacar en las clases de esgrima. Cuando estaba con la espada Zoro sentía que el tiempo no pasaba, y a la vez iba más rápido. Sólo existían él y su arma; el entrenamiento, el enemigo, las técnicas de combate. Había nacido para eso. Sabía que lo había hecho. Nico Robin era solo un vache en el largo sendero de su vida como espadachín. Y ahora se le presentaba una oportunidad única. No podía desprenderse de ella ni por un segundo.

-"Podría intentar hacer huecos de vez en cuando-pensó Zoro. Pero tenía que aprobar el curso, y no tenía ni un segundo que gastar. No, Robin estaba definitivamente fuera de sus posibilidades-¡ni de coña!"-se dijo a si mismo furioso. Él la quería ¿no?... ¡Él la quería!

Perdido una vez más por los pasillos de Shinsekawa Zoro maldijo su indecisión y los problemas que estaba teniendo. ¿Por qué todo acababa siempre siendo tan complicado? Joder, era imposible que...

-Aaaaaaah...-temblaba como un flan, pero no se iba hacia atrás-noooo...

Zoro tardó unos segundos en entender lo que estaba pasando. De algún modo había acabado en la tercera planta, creía que se había comido dos pisos al subir. Y aquel chico estaba en la pared del edificio, se le podía ver desde la ventana. O hacía algo pronto o se espachurraría contra el suelo.

-¡Joder!-Zoro se asomó por el ventanal, que estaba abierto de par en par y se vio las caras con el crio, que apenas podía mirar al suelo-¡Corre, dame la mano!

Le conocía, era aquel chico, Bartolomé, que le había ayudado una vez a encontrar el baño, el día en que se había encontrado a Law y a Robin. Sanji y Usuff habían comentado un día que era muy pesado porque al parecer admiraba al grupo de Luffy.

Bartolomé tenía los ojos llorosos y su pelo, teñido de un verde chillón, ondeaba al viento que también sacudía el piercing de su nariz.

-¡No mires abajo, vamos!-insistió Zoro-¡dame la mano y yo tiraré de tí!

Pero Bartolomé negó con la cabeza, y no se movió ni un pelo, pegado al saliente del edificio.

-No... no quiero... voy a saltar-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿QUÉ?-Zoro estaba tuerto pero el ojo sano se le quedó como un plato. ¿A saltar?-¿Qué cojones dices?

A bajo Sanji y los otros chicos que jugaban al fútbol habían empezado a dar vueltas por el patio con los uniformes del equipo.

-Sengoku me pidió que echara un vistazo-le decía Akainu a Mihawk, sonriendo perversamente-para asegurarnos de que no se sale más del guión...

-Yo ya les dije que no sigo sus pautas-replicó Mihawk, tan cortante como siempre.

-Estooo... profe-Sanji se acercó a ellos, inseguro.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIRME?-le gritó Akainu con violencia.

-Es que.. mire allí-Sanji señaló al tercer piso del edificio donde Bartolomé andaba tambaleándose y Zoro se asomaba por la ventana.

-Vaya vaya...-Mihawk observó a su alumno, gratamente sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué...?-Akainu abrió la boca como un besugo-qué...

-No hay suficiente altura como para que te mates-mintió Zoro echando una ojeada al suelo. Sí la había. Se abriría la cabeza.

-Sí la hay. Es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desaprovecharla-Bartolomé cerró los ojos y Zoro pudo ver unos gruesos lagrimones cayendo de ellos.

-"¿Dónde coño hay un profesor cuando se le necesita?-pensó el peliverde, angustiado. Tenía que hacer algo ya. Parecía dispuesto a tirarse-hay que ganar tiempo..."

-¿Por qué quieres tirarte?-preguntó Zoro. Las piernas le temblaban del cansancio, y notaba como sudaba de nuevo.

-Lo sabes de sobra-Bartolomé emitió un sollozo.

-No, de verdad. Dímelo-pidió Zoro, desesperado-así podré decírselo al resto.

-Al resto les importa una mmierda-tartamudéo Bartolomé dejando que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas-¡sois unos ccabrones! ¡Todos pasáis de mí!-Zoro le miró sorprendido. Recordaba haber hablado con él una vez en su vida-estoy harto de esta puta mmierda... así que se acabó.

-Se va a enterar-Akainu hizo ademán de ir hacia la entrada, pero Mihawk se lo impidió.

-Si sube usted ahora, él saltará seguro-le dijo con tono muy serio-ahora todo depende de Zoro.

-¿Cree que voy a dejarle hacer sus experimentos con el chico?-Akainu miró a Mihawk furioso y luego se zafó de él.

-¿Prefieres cargar tú con la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra?-la última frase del espadachín hizo que Akainu se lo pensase mejor. No entró en el Reformatorio.

-Vosotros-ordenó a Sanji y sus compañeros-buscad una lona.

Ellos se apresuraron a obedecer.

-No lo entiendo...-Zoro estaba muy nervioso. Debía de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para salvarlo. Y ya sabía que él con las palabras no era muy bueno-¿Qué te hemos hecho...? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? No puedo haberte hecho tanto daño...

-¿No?-chilló Bartolomé, estaba histérico-Hablé contigo aquel día, en los baños... ¿te has vuelto a preocupar por mí? ¿Has vuelto a saludarme? Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre...

-Eeem...-eso era cierto. Zoro miró hacia los lados asustado-no, pero no es personal. No recuerdo el nombre de la mayoría de la gente... y tú tampoco me has saludado.

-¡Me daba vergüenza hablarte!-chilló Bartolomé fuera de sí-¡Me daba vergüenza, porque me gustas, tú y el sombrero de paja! Pero esso ya no impoporta... ya no.

-¡ESPERA!-a Zoro le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver que el chico casi se soltaba. A bajo veía a los chicos del fútbol moviéndose. Preparaban algo, pero necesitaban un poco más de tiempo-oye, joder, lo siento mucho pero yo no soy maric... no soy gay, ¿vale? ¡Y ni siquiera lo sabía!

Zoro no había visto un ser tan lamentable en su vida, y sin embargo sentía mucha compasión por él. Un tío tan llorón y estúpido como aquel, además homosexual, le habría desagradado en circunstancias normales, pero ahora solo deseaba una cosa, y es que el joven Bartolomé estuviera en el pasillo con él, a salvo.

-Qué vergüenza... nunca ppensé que llegaría a decírtelo...-las mejillas de Bartolomé estaban rojas-ahora ya da igual...

-Claro que no-insistió Zoro, pero Bartolomé estaba harto. Harto de no tener amigos en su curso, y que ni siquiera Chopper hablase con él en su cuarto porque lo consideraba extraño, harto de los gritos de Akainu, los comentarios despectivos de Galdino que le hundían en su extraescolar de teatro, y harto de ver a Luffy y Zoro tan lejos de él, y sentir que jamás podría pertenecer a su grupo. La vida de Bartolomé ya era horrible antes de llegar a aquel sitio, y aquello era ya la gota que colmaba el vaso-por favor, bájate. Te prometo que podemos hablarlo. Lo siento-dijo Zoro, asustándose de su propia sinceridad. Bartolomé negó con la cabeza.

-Me castigarán. Me harán más daño. Quiero que se acabe-dijo. Sus piernas temblaban. Faltaba poco para que diera el paso.

-Tío por favor bájate aquí. Nadie te hará daño-insistió Zoro-yo... no les dejaré que lo hagan. Podemos arreglarlo-con ese tono de calma Bartolomé le miró algo más tranquilo, y por un momento pareció entrar en razón.

-¡ENTRE EN EL EDIFICIO AHORA MISMO!-el grito de Akainu desde a bajo hizo que Bartolomé cerrara los ojos y se pusiera de nuevo a llorar.

-¡Cállate joder! ¡Vete!-le grito Zoro a Akainu desde la ventana. Estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?-Sengoku venía del pueblo, y acababa de bajarse de su flagrante coche negro, seguido de Kizaru y Aokiji.

-Mierda...-Aokiji señaló al punto donde estaban Zoro y Bartolomé.

-¡Ya tenemos la lona!-informó Sanji mientras él y sus compañeros extendían un plástico debajo de donde estaba Bartolomé.

"Eso de poco va a servir"-pensó Zoro angustiado. Si caía el impacto sería demasiado fuerte como para que aquella lona tan edeble lo resistiera.

-Ven conmigo... pasa de ellos, verás que es mejor-dijo Zoro extendiendo de nuevo su mano a Bartolomé.

-No es mejor...-sollozó él-¿Cómo sabes que es mejor?

Zoro se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No era mejor. La vida tenía una forma muy curiosa de hacerte creer que puedes mejorar, para luego volver a hundirte en el barro.

"¿Qué cojones...?-pensó Zoro, furioso-eso no es cierto".

-¿Por qué no entrenas conmigo?-las palabras salieron casi solas de su boca. Bartolomé le miró perplejo.

-¿Qué?

-Que entrenes conmigo-repitió Zoro-te gustaría. Puedo enseñarte mucho...

Los ojos de Bartolomé estaban fuera de sus órbitas. Roronoa Zoro, su muy admirado Roronoa Zoro le estaba ofreciendo ser su maestro. Casi no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-Yo nno...-Bartolomé sonrió un poco, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de algo-nno, no puedo... he tomado una dedecisión, no intentes hacerme cambiar...

-¡De verdad que es mejor!-insistió Zoro-puedes cambiar lo que te joda...-vio que Law bajaba las escaleras escuchando rap distraído-¡Eh Law! ¡Law! Ven, ayúdame...

Law tardó unos segundos en entender que pasaba. Luego se balanceó un poco, asustado al ver al chico en la ventana.

-Joder tío... no lo hagas, no renta-dijo el moreno asomándose también.

-A Law y a mí tampoco nos gusta este sitio... ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien... pero ahora somos colegas...-dijo Zoro forzando una sonrisa para calmar a Bartolomé.

-¿De que están hablando?-preguntó Akainu furioso, abajo.

-Aokiji suba a por el chico-ordenó Sengoku mirando a los niños muy serio. El psicólogo se apresuró a obedecer-y vosotros buscad otra cosa, esa lona no sirve.

-Mierda...-Sanji y los demás salieron corriendo.

-Se acabó-dijo Bartolomé cerrando los ojos-vvoy a saltar. Gragracias de todos modos.

Zoro miró a Law desesperado, pero el moreno no parecía tener una idea mejor. Tenían que hacerlo algo y ya.

Entonces empezó a cantar.

-_You... you're such a big star to me.. you're everything I wanna be..._ -Zoro miró a Law en busca de apoyo. El moreno estaba entre la incredulidad y la risa.

-_But you're stuck in a hole... and I want you to get out... I don't know what there is to see, but I know it's time for you to leave..._-le siguió Law. Zoro miró a Bartolomé y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

\- _So come on, so come on, get it on don't know what you're waiting for, your time is coming, don't be late_-cantaron los dos. Bartolomé parpadeó perplejo- _So come on, see the light on your face, let it shine just let it shinee... let it shine!_

Zoro dio una palmada y Law le siguió animado. La situación era tan surrealista que Bartolomé no pudo evitar reír. Poco a poco mientras seguían cantando se fue deslizando hacia la ventana, y le extendió la mano a Zoro.

-¡UAAAAAAH!-en el último momento Bartolomé resbaló pero Zoro le cogió a tiempo y tiró de él hacia arriba, metiéndolo dentro del edificio. Estaba a salvo.

-¡VAMOS!-Akainu echó a correr hacia el interior del Reformatorio seguido de Sengoku, Kizaru y un montón de alumnos curiosos.

-Bien hecho marimo-Sanji sonrió hacia la ventana donde aún se veía a Zoro y a Law-bien hecho...

-Snifff... Soy un imbécil... buaaaaah-Bartolomé se encogió como un bebé en el suelo, llorando desesperado.

-Tranquilo-Law y Zoro se inclinaron al lado suyo y le dieron unas palmadas de ánimo-todo irá bien...

-Bartolomé-Aokiji acababa de llegar a su lado. Se agachó a donde estaba el chico y lo cogió en brazos-ven conmigo.

Mientras Bartolomé sollozaba en los brazos de Aokiji llegaron Sengoku y Akainu. El director respiraba con dificultad. Miró a Law y a Zoro, que le devolvieron la mirada, ariscos.

-Esto... ha sido una imprudencia-farfulló Akainu. Sengoku le hizo callar alzando una mano.

-¿Cómo es que estaba la ventana abierta?-preguntó el director con seriedad. Zoro no dijo nada y Law se encogió de hombros. El director los miró un rato, sin decir nada. Detrás de él, Sanji y una veintena de alumnos más observaban la escena expectantes-os habéis comportado muy bien los dos. Verdaderamente os estoy muy agradecido.

-No le extrañe que lo haya intentado-dijo Zoro mirándole con desdén. Akainu chistó, ofendido, pero Sengoku lo dejó pasar.

-Qué no se diga que no soy un director justo. Vuestro castigo queda levantado. El fin de semana podréis bajar al pueblo-dijo Sengoku, magnánimo.

Zoro y Law se miraron sin poder contener una sonrisa de felicidad plena.

-Podéis volver a vuestros cuartos-terminó Sengoku.

-Espera-dijo Zoro. El director se dio la vuelta y le miró altivo-espere... los exámenes... tiene que dejar a Law hacerlos...

-¿"Tengo"?-repitió Sengoku, fulminándole con la mirada. Zoro se la sostuvo, desafiante-no, no tengo por qué. Una falta no borra otra. Esto era una simple recompensa.

-Cabrón-dijo Zoro. Sengoku alzó las cejas, indignado.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó, furioso.

-¿No entiendes por qué ha intentado tirarse? Lo que me extraña es que nadie más haya intentado hacerlo-dijo Zoro, agresivo.

-Tú...-Sengoku ahora sí parecía muy furioso. Pero Sanji se coló entre medias y agarró a Zoro del brazo.

-Ejejeje Zoro-dijo sonriendo falsamente-me tenías que enseñar lo de la espada esta...

Zoro quería plantarle cara a Sengoku, decirle un par de cosas, pero se quedó tan atónito con lo que le había dicho Sanji que se dejó llevar sin resistencia. Al rato estaban en otro pasillo, ya solos.

-Es que eres tonto marimo ¿quieres que te castigue más?-le reprochó Sanji dándole una colleja.

-No te metas en esto-le dijo Zoro furioso. Pero al ver la mirada de preocupación de Sanji se lo pensó un poco-gracias...

-Has salvado a ese chico, marimo. Mis respetos-Sanji le miró con seriedad, y Zoro no pudo reprimir una risa.

-Gracias cejas raras.

-Me parece que la cosa no ha acabado-dijo Law, que venía detrás de ellos-he oído a Akainu. Buggy se la va a cargar.

Zoro cayó en la cuenta. La ventana estaba abierta porque el conserje se la había dejado al limpiar.

-No sería justo-dijo el peliverde-en todo caso la culpa...

Pero dándole una vuelta no supo de quien era exactamente. Porque Bartolomé se la había echado a él también.

-¿Qué te dijo el crio?-preguntó Sanji curioso-entendí muy poco.

-Nada-dijo Zoro, protegiendo el secreto de Bartolomé-tiene problemas.

Hablaron un rato más y luego se dispusieron a marcharse. Zoro se iba a ir con Sanji, cuando Law le retuvo un momento.

-Gracias por lo de Sengoku-le dijo sonriendo-eres un hermano.

Zoro sonrió mientras se daban un abrazo. Cuando luego bajó las escaleras con Sanji se le veía muy satisfecho.

-Ya decía yo que os gustaba estar enganchaditos-dijo el rubio malicioso.

-No te pongas celosa-bromeó Zoro-tú tampoco me caes tan mal.

Nadie pudo apagar el optimismo con el que se acostó esa noche. Y el problema de Robin ya no le pareció tan grave.

-"Mañana hablaré con ella"-se dijo para sí, antes de caer rendido.

En su cuarto, Bartolomé no pudo evitar sonreír también.

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Un capítulo bastante sorprendente. Bartolomé siempre ha estado ahí al margen, admirando a Luffy y Zoro aunque ellos pasasen de él. Pero puede que ahora Zoro aprenda que debe ver más allá.**

**Mi parte favorita es siempre el corro de profesores cotillas, sobre todo Hancok, que están verdaderamente trastornados.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y hayáis pasado un buen rato. Tanto si es así como si no, dejadme un review con vuestras opiniones, que siempre me pueden aportar mucho.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, estoy seguro de que este lo vais a disfrutar especialmente, porque es muy divertido. Dejadme un review, por fa, que vuestra opinión sobre el fic me importa un montón. **

**-Lollyfan33: Jo, me alegro mucho de que te gustara, la parte del LuNa me gustó mucho escribirla, realmente son una pareja con mucha química, y también las escenas entre los profesores, que son unos cotillas redomados. Por otra parte la escena de Bartolomé la llevaba teniendo en mente mucho tiempo, y me apetecía mucho subirla, efectivamente es muy dramática y bastante propia de un fic adolescente como este, en el que sus protagonistas tienen todos bastantes problemas. Ya he leído tu review de Gantz y te adelanto que me ha gustado mucho. Espero que este capítulo te guste también, ¡Un abrazo muy grande en la distancia :D !**

* * *

Capítulo 14

-Vaya hoy no te veo con el móvil-Nami se sentó al lado de Usuff sonriendo picaramente.

-Es que apenas lo uso-se defendió él, picado.

-Ya ya... será porque hoy viene a verte tu noviiia-canturreó Nami estirando las piernas. Usuff la miró pálido como el papel.

-¿Mi.. mi...? ¿De qué hablas?-intentó hacerse el loco-yo no tengo novia...

-Venga ya Usuff es obvio-Nami le miró con intensidad-No me tomes el pelo.

Usuff miró hacia el patio, donde Chopper estaba tirando a canasta sin mucho éxito.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Sanji?-preguntó, vergonzoso.

-Qué va, lo he descubierto yo misma-dijo Nami indignada-¿para qué te crees que existe Instagrap? Vi que te seguía y la seguí. Vi sus fotos contigo y até cabos.

-Eres una stalker-Usuff la miró con horror.

-No tienes tantos seguidores cielo-Nami le miró con satisfacción-es broma ¡no te enfades! Es solo que... me alegro mucho por tí. Parece una chica estupenda.

Usuff sonrió y las mejillas se le pusieron un poco coloradas.

-Sí lo es-dijo. Le enseñó a Nami unas fotos con Kaya en la costa. Debajo de ellos había tres niños-son nuestros hijos-explicó Usuff.

-Corta-le reprendió Nami-¿vives en la costa?

-Sí, solemos ir a la playa con ellos todas las tardes-explicó Usuff sonriendo-mientras los niños juegan yo aprovecho para pasar un rato con ella.

-A mí me parece que juegas tú más que ellos-observó Nami, y Usuff volvió a colorearse de un gracioso color carmesí-pero estoy deseando conocerla. ¿Y tus padres lo saben?

-Ja, que va. Les he mentido para que no vengan esta semana, y así pueda venir ella-explicó Usuff con satisfacción-es que todavía no estoy preparado...

-Ni me quiero imaginar entonces para los padres de ella-dijo Nami mirando las otras fotos de Kaya que le enseñaba Usuff.

-Bueno, ellos son muy ricos-explicó el chico, algo abatido-yo tengo poco que hacer ante ellos.

-Pero si Kaya te quiere eso es lo que importa-replicó Nami-y tu vales más de lo que crees.

-Te lo agradezco, pero sabes que no cuela-Usuff compuso una sonrisa forzada-tengo mucha suerte de que me quiera. Sanji ni se creía que ella podía ser mi novia...

-Ella también tiene mucha suerte, y Sanji lo que no tiene es cerebro-replicó Nami, y Usuff se sintió un poquito mejor.

En el patio, Luffy enseñaba a tirar a Chopper, hasta que le dieron a Eustass y él les coló el balón.

Llegó por fin el esperado y temido día (tanto por alumnos como por profesores) de la revisión. Las verjas de Shinsekawa abrieron para dejar pasar a los coches de los padres y/o tutores de los chicos. Zoro vio que la mayoría no eran muy diferentes a los suyos propios. Venían con cara de mala leche y no parecían muy en consonancia con sus hijos. La madre de Perona, una especie de monja pálida y rolliza regañaba a su hija por el conjunto tan atrevido que llevaba puesto.

Zoro se insultó a sí mismo por mirar a los coches a ver si veía el viejo Galápago, pero como se esperaba no había ni rastro de él. Su padre llevaba un mes sin hablarle, y probablemente no lo hiciera hasta su vuelta en septiembre. A Zoro no le importaba, pero le dolía en el fondo.

-Por aquí señores-indicó Buggy en tono lúgubre. Se le veía con muy mala cara desde el incidente de Bartolomé. Los rumores que Luffy le había transmitido a Zoro apuntaban a que Sengoku le había amonestado severamente y Akainu pretendía despedirlo.

-¡Usuff!-una hermosa chica rubia a la que Zoro hubiese mirado con deseo en otros tiempos y tres niños de unos diez años corrieron hasta donde estaba el chico, que los abrazó a todos con fuerza-¡Oh Usuff!

-¡Me alegro mucho mucho de veros!-Usuff los estrujó con cariño hacia su delgaducho cuerpo. Fue con Kaya un poco a parte. Vio que Zoro, Sanji y Nami le veían, pero pese a la vergüenza le dio un tímido beso en los labios. Kaya sonrió, y se puso también roja.

-Son tan para cual-dijo Nami enternecida.

-¿Creéis que tengo posibilidades...?-preguntó Sanji, y Nami le dio una colleja.

Los siguientes conocidos en llegar fueron todo el clan Franky, compuesto por su abuelo Tom, su abuela Kokoro, sus hermanas, hermanos y primos, todos igual de escandalosos.

-¿Cómo te va por aquí Franky? ¿Hay alguna tía buena?-preguntó uno de sus primos, muerto de risa.

-Dio lo que quiedo es id al baño-dijo la abuela Kokoro con voz pastosa. Era una vieja borracha.

Franky presentó a sus amigos a su familia, y mientras el abuelo Tom espachurraba la mano de Zoro y la abuela Kokoro se le insinuaba a Sanji llegó un tercer coche con conocidos.

-¡Chopper!-el doctor Hiruluk, padre adoptivo del niño, corrió hacia su hijito pero tropezó con una piedra y fue rodando por el jardín hasta quedar en los pies de Akainu, que suspirando le ayudó a incorporarse.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron (para gran hilaridad de Zoro) la familia Vinsmoke.

-Madre... Ichiji...Reiju-Sanji saludó a su progenitora y a dos de sus hermanos, ambos igual de pijos que él, pero mucho más engreídos.

-Qué aaasco de sitio-dijo Reiju, la hermana mayor de Sanji, con una mirada de desprecio absoluta.

-Hermano no podrías haber caído más bajo-Ichiji miró a Sanji burlón. Ya entiendo por qué Niji me dijo que tenía que venir. Esto es demasiado humillante.

Zoro nunca había visto a Sanji así de colorado, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La madre de Sanji se giró hacia él y le miró de arriba a bajo.

-¿Es este tu amigo, Sanji?-preguntó con su voz de pito.

-Estooooo...-Sanji miró a Zoro, que le devolvió la mirada extrañado-sí, este es Zoro, mi mejor amigo. Zoro, mi madre, Sora.

Zoro se quedó mirando a Sanji como si este le hubiera disparado con una pistola. ¿Qué acababa de decir el cejas raras? ¿Mejor amigo?

Sanji le lanzó una mirada suplicante desde detrás de su madre.

-Pareces un tipo durete-comentó Ichiji acercándose a Zoro con desdén.

-Muy duro...-Reiju se mordió el labio inferior mirándole.

-Son ustedes como me imaginaba-dijo Zoro forzando una sonrisa, y Sanji suspiró aliviado.

-Quiero hablar con tu tutor ahora mismo-dijo la señora Vinsmoke, imperiosa-llévame a dentro hijo.

-¿Y tú como te llamas guapa?-le decía Ichiji a Nami, que le miró con asco.

-Me llamó "Piérdete"-dijo agresiva. Ichiji la tiró de un mechón del pelo con fuerza y luego se fue con su madre y sus hermanos.

-¿De qué va este tío?-le preguntó Zoro a Luffy, Nami y Robin, que eran los últimos que quedaban.

-La madre de Sanji no me aguanta-explicó Luffy encogiéndose de hombros-le dijo a su hijo que no fuésemos amigos. Por eso me he escondido cuando venía.

-No te he visto...-dijo Zoro.

-Ese es el punto.

-Yo no espero a nadie-dijo Robin con las manos en la espalda y la cabeza un poco gacha-creo que me voy a subir ya arriba.

-¿Y eso?-se sorprendió Nami-¿no vienen tus padres?-al notar la falta de tacto con lo que lo había dicho, Nami intento arreglarlo-si quieres me puedo subir contigo, a mí tampoco me va a venir a ver nadie.

-¡Pero tienes que saludar al abuelo!-se indignó Luffy. Nami puso los ojos en blanco.

-Luffy a mí me da miedo...

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó Zoro, extrañado.

-Ya le verás-respondió Nami enigmática. Luego pareció darse cuenta de algo y cambió el tono de voz-oye Zoro si a tí tampoco va a venir nadie a verte ¿por qué no acompañas a Robin?

Zoro y Robin se miraron de soslayo y luego al suelo, cortados. Fue el espadachín quien tomó la iniciativa.

-Vale, por mí bien...-esperaba que no le dejase colgado.

-Por mí también-Robin le miró y sonrió. Zoro notó como una sensación de calor hervía y renovaba todo su cuerpo. Tal vez con la visita nadie fuese a comprobar sus cuartos. Tal vez ese día realmente las cosas empezasen de nuevo...

Entonces un Mercedes negro muy grande, que había venido traqueteando todo el viaje, frenó en el aparcamiento al lado de ellos. De él se bajó una chica joven, aunque algo mayor que ellos, que miró a Zoro y le guiñó un ojo pícara.

-¿Kuina?-Zoro se quedó a cuadros al ver a su hermana.

-¿Qué tal hermanito?-preguntó ella cariñosa.

-¡Abueloooo!-Luffy corrió hacia la puerta del conductor, de donde salió un hombretón gigantesco y corpulento con pinta de malas pulgas. Zoro no pudo ni hacer caso a Kuina cuando le vio.

El abuelo de Luffy, Monkey D. Garp, debía de medir los dos metros, y tenía un rostro tostado y arrugado, rematado por un grueso bigote de pelos muy afilados.

Se bajó resoplando como un buey cuando su nieto fue corriendo a darle un abrazo.

-¡Abuelito!-Luffy se agarró a él como una lapa.

-¡Me cago en la leche niño!-gruñó el abuelo Garp apartando a Luffy de un empujón-¡Bájate ahora mismo que me desgracias la espalda!

-¡Abuelo te he echado de menos un montón!-exclamó Luffy, hiperactivo-¡te he hecho un dibujo mira!-le mostró dos formas grotescas pintadas sobre una hoja de papel. En una ponía "Abu" y en otra "Yo".

-Veo que sigues siendo un artista...-ironizó el abuelo Garp mirando el dibujo. Luffy rió rascándose la cabeza. Entonces el abuelo Garp le dio con su puño en el cráneo-¡Menos dibujar y más estudiar!

Zoro miró a Nami atónito mientras Luffy se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Es... es en serio?-preguntó, alucinado.

-Sí hijo sí-Nami compuso una falsa sonrisa y saludó al abuelo Garp-hoooola Garp, me alegro de verle...

-¿Ya sois novios?-preguntó Garp agresivo. Nami se quedó en el sitio mientras Zoro soltaba una carcajada-¿o es que estás con el ácrata ese?-señaló a Zoro, que ya no se rió.

-Pues... no señor, con ninguno de los dos-contestó Nami mirándole asustada. El abuelo Garp era alto y grueso como Akainu, pero parecía aún más trastornado.

-Espero que no estés robando por aquí dinero, lagartija-le dijo a Nami apretando su enorme mano sobre su cabeza. Ella se apresuró a negarlo.

Zoro miró a su hermana, que sonreía como si todo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y tú cómo es que estas aquí?-la preguntó, con voz ronca. Se alegraba de verla, aunque por otra parte no quería que viera lo bien que se lo estaba pasando...

-Volví antes del viaje. Tuvimos complicaciones en el último destino-explicó Kuina, haciendo referencia a su vuelta por Europa-y quise venir a darte una sorpresa.

-¿Con estos?-preguntó Zoro sorprendido.

-¡Estos tienen nombre!-tronó el abuelo Garp, que ahora estaba interrogando a Robin.

-Conocí a Sabo en la ciudad y él me ofreció traerme-dijo Kuina sonriendo.

Sabo era el hermano mediano de Luffy. Al igual que a Ace, Zoro lo conocía solo de oídas, pero sabía que era el más brillante de los tres hermanos además del único que no había pisado el Reformatorio.

-¡Hola Luffy!-Sabo se bajó del coche sonriente, cargando con una bolsa llena de cosas-aquí está todo lo que me pediste...

Eran muy parecidos en el rostro, pero Sabo tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado, mientras que el de Luffy era muy negro y crispado.

-¡Saboo!-Luffy corrió a abrazar a su hermano, que le guiñó también un ojo a Nami.

-Ya está, llegan los hermanos y se olvidan del pobre abuelo...-gruñó Garp, victimista.

-Les conoces a todos-le comentó Zoro a Nami.

-Sí-dijo ella, sonriéndole-ya sabes que voy al insti de Luffy. Garp es el director. Él me pilló cuando robé el dinero...

-Vaya...-Zoro se la quedó mirando asombrado. Había algo en toda aquella historia que no le cuadraba todavía.

-Tendríamos que aparcar el coche en otra parte abuelo-le dijo Sabo al viejo-aquí estorbamos el paso.

-Que se aguanten haber llegado antes-replicó Garp-¿no vas a abrir a nuestra invitada?

-Oh, sí-Sabo corrió a la otra puerta trasera y la abrió. De ella salieron dos delicadas piernas que captaron el interés de Zoro al momento. Era una hermosa chica de pelo azulado y ojos castaños. Se la veía algo cortada.

-Hola Luffy-saludó con voz suave.

Luffy, que estaba haciéndole muecas a su abuelo, se quedó de repente parado, muy serio.

-Vivi-dijo, y la chica asintió sonriendo.

La expresión de Nami también había cambiado.

-Así que este es el sitio-Kuina echó una ojeada a los oscuros pasillos de Shinsekawa con interés-parece una cárcel.

-Lo es. Están todos locos-dijo Zoro, que caminaba entre ella y Robin-no se en qué coño pensaba papá.

-Pues en tu bien-replicó Kuina, haciéndose la hermana guay-aunque podría haberse pasado a verlo la verdad.

-Creo que los profesores querían dar un mensaje a los padres-dijo Robin mirando al salón del fondo.

Allí había muchas familias reunidas.

-Bueno, yo no soy madre, pero podría ir por curiosidad-dijo Kuina. Miró a Robin y sonrió cálidamente-¿y cuántas semanas lleváis?

-No estamos saliendo-aclaró Zoro cortado, mientras Robin sonreía tímidamente-quiero decir, no ahora mismo...

-Madre mía...-Kuina miró a Robin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En el salón Usuff tenía a los tres niños a sus pies, y había colocado a Kaya sobre sus piernas, mientras los entretenía contando sus rollos.

-...se nos pusieron muy chulos. Pero entonces a mí se me ocurrió decirles a todos que lo grabasen con sus móviles-decía, mientras Tamanegi, Nijin y Piiman escuchaban, absortos. Cerca de ellos Sanji también escuchaba, flipado.

-Cómo hará para contar esas bolas...-murmuró el rubio.

-Sanji, ven aquí-le llamó su madre-este no es tu tutor.

-Sí sí que lo soy-mintió Brook ante la mirada suplicante de Sanji-es que me hago el enrollado con los alumnos...

-Pedí expresamente al profesor más severo de todos-dijo la señora Vinsmoke muy seria-ese está claro que no es usted.

-¿Tú... tú lo pediste?-Sanji miró a su madre horrorizado.

-Oh pobre Sanji-se burló Ichiji-¿te dan en el culito si te portas mal?

-¿Para qué coño has venido?-le preguntó Sanji a su hermano, furioso.

-Para reírme de tí un rato, fracasado ¿te viene mal?-replicó Ichiji, agresivo. Su madre les dedicó una mirada tan glacial que se le pasaron las ganas de seguir discutiendo.

-Mira mamá ponen los números de cada clase-Reiju leyó las listas de alumnos-su tutor es Akainu...

-Pues vamos-la señora Vinsmoke le dio la espalda a Brook y se fue sin dignarse a decir nada más.

-Gracias-le susurró Sanji a su hermana, que sonrió con maldad.

Chopper y el doctor Hiruluk correteaban por los pasillos de Shinsekawa, hasta alcanzar la enfermería.

-Pero papi, no creo que esto sea buena idea. Aquí se enteran de todo...-decía el niño con preocupación.

-Ya sabes que no me venden nada por la inhabilitación-replicó Hiruluk rascándose su mal cuidada barba-pero necesito un par de instrumentos para llevar a cabo la prueba...

Entraron en la enfermería moviéndose como dos espías, mientras el larguilucho Hiruluk abría cajones y rebuscaba entre los botiquines.

-Chopper, necesito que me encuentres una llave inglesa-dijo el doctor Hiruluk olisqueando un fármaco.

-¡Para eso hubiéramos ido al cobertizo!-protestó él.

-También es verdad oye... ¡UAAAAAAAH!-Hiruluk se cayó de culo al suelo al encontrarse de cara a Kureha, la enfermera del colegio.

-Siempre viene un padre hipocondríaco a cotillear mis cosas-dijo ella apretando sus viejas manos de uñas largas-espera un momento... ¿Hiruluk?

-Ku... Kureha-el doctor Hiruluk se incorporó y miró a la anciana con seriedad-han pasado muchos años... y muchas bodas...

-Nunca olvidaré Acapulco-dijo Kureha, que de repente ya no hablaba como una vieja gruñona si no como una adolescente romántica.

-¿Pero qué...?-Chopper les miró horrorizado.

-Salimos juntos-le explicó su padre con paciencia-en la facultad de medicina. Ella era mi joven y candente profesora...

-Y él mi travieso alumno que merecía ser castigado-murmuró Kureha con voz ronca.

-Iiiiiiiiigh...-gimió Chopper, traumatizado.

-...luego ronca que parece un tren-dijo Zoro, y Sabo soltó una carcajada.

-Típico de Luffy-exclamó-y no veas cuando era pequeño y le daba miedo Big Mom.

-¿La de la película?-preguntó Zoro, muerto de risa. Luffy se puso colorado.

-Esa misma. Ace y yo se la pusimos un día. Casi se caga encima-se burló Sabo dándole una palmada a su hermano en la espalda.

-¿Así que sacamos los sucios trapos eh?-dijo Luffy frunciendo el ceño.

-Es broma Luffy-le tranquilizó Sabo-por cierto ¿no están Sanji y Usuff este año?

-Andan por ahí con sus líos-dijo Luffy indiferente.

-Este sitio da asco-le dijo Sabo a Zoro-pero seguro que os echáis una risas. Luffy me manda fotos de vez en cuando.

-¿Sí?-Zoro miró las fotos del móvil de Sabo, y como esperaba se encontró unas cuantas de él durmiendo, y Luffy poniendo muecas a su lado-sabía que me hacías fotos durmiendo-dijo fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.

-Se lo pasan bien aquí sí-Kuina miró a Sabo sonriendo, y Zoro se dio cuenta de que a su hermana le gustaba el chico.

-Ya estoy-dijo Vivi, que acababa de volver del baño-perdón, es que estaba un poco mareada.

Zoro la observó mejor. Era muy guapa, tenía un rostro perfecto y un cuerpo bien moldeado, aunque no con tanto pecho como Nami o Robin. Su rostro exhibía una expresión tímida y asustadiza, aunque también muy digna. Según le acababa de explicar Kuina, Vivi era hija de nada menos que un noble.

-Vivi me alegro un montón de verte-dijo Luffy llendo hacia ella y dándole un abrazo-¿Cómo le va a tu padre?

-Muy bien... quizás nos traslademos de nuevo el año que viene... a mí me gustaría volver a Cocoyashi...-Vivi miró a Luffy pestañeando con dulzura.

-"A mí me gustaría que te fueras a la mierda"-pensó Nami, mirándola con asco. Robin detectó aquella mirada.

-¿Dónde está Sengoku? Quiero hablar con él-dijo el abuelo Garp meneando su mostacho.

-Ese viejo no se dónde anda-dijo Luffy, y su abuelo volvió a propinarle un brutal puñetazo. Zoro le miró horrorizado, pero al parecer Luffy estaba acostumbrado, porque no dijo nada.

-¡Respeto a los profesores, andrajo ambulante!-le espetó Garp con su voz cascada. Luffy asintió frotándose con dolor.

-Oye marimo, ven ahora mismo-Sanji le puso la mano en el hombro a Zoro y lo arrastró hacia sí-necesito que sigas haciendo de mi amigo.

-No va a ser posible-replicó Zoro, con una ancha sonrisa. Sanji se retorció las manos.

-Venga, te daré lo que quieras, pero tienes que seguir la farsa un poco más-insistió-necesito que ellos lo crean.

-¿Te hace ilusión o algo?-preguntó Zoro apoyándose en la pared.

-No es eso, gilipollas-gruñó Sanji-tienen que pensar que sigo teniendo amigos chungos. Y como comprenderás Usuff y Chopper no me sirven.

-Pídeselo a Kidd-dijo Zoro con aburrimiento-o a Law...

-Venga ya ¿qué cojones te cuesta?-le pidió Sanji-al menos te reirás un rato...

-¿A cambio de qué?-Zoro le miró y su ojo despidió un destello asesino.

-A cambio... bueno, no me meteré más contigo-dijo Sanji, a la desesperada-te lo juro.

-No quiero eso-replicó Zoro, para su sorpresa-pero... bueno, me deberás un favor.

-Está bien-Sanji apretó los dientes, pero al final se dieron la mano con seriedad.

-Vaya aquí está tu amigote el pirata-se burló Ichiji cuando los vio llegar-¿cómo te hiciste eso?-señaló a la cicatriz del ojo, intentando provocarlo.

-En una pelea. Maté a un tío. Por eso estoy aquí-replicó Zoro secamente. Ichiji no sabía si creérselo o no, pero se le pasaron las ganas de reírse.

-Su hijo es indisciplinado y problemático. Va en un grupo de amigos que no le conviene en absoluto-le decía Akainu a la señora Vinsmoke.

-Haga lo posible por enderezarlo-pidió Vinsmoke Sora-y sepárelo de esos amigos...-miró a Zoro con desprecio. El chico la devolvió la mirada.

-No sabía que fueran tan pijos en tu familia-le susurró Zoro a Sanji. Él le miró enfadado.

-No somos unos cualquieras-dijo con arrogancia-tener estilo es algo genético.

-Qué payaso-se burló Zoro, enfurenciéndolo más. Vio que la hermana mayor de Sanji le miraba y se mordía el labio, seductora, pero la ignoró.

-Vaya vaya Sengoku, viejo-Monkey D. Garp fue a saludar al director, que le estrechó solemnemente la mano.

-Garp, me alegra verte. Estás tan enérgico como siempre-dijo sonriéndole con algo parecido al afecto.

-Bueno, pesan ya los años pesan-por un momento el abuelo Garp pareció más anciano y arrugado. Pero recuperó su vigor en unos segundos, y tronó-¿Por qué mi nieto sigue igual de anormal que siempre?

-Será que no lo educan bien en tu casa-se defendió Sengoku inalterable-o en tu colegio...

-¡Para eso lo mandó aquí, repámpanos!-protestó Garp-¡Espero el día en que consigáis hacerle un poco menos lelo!

-Todo con el tiempo, es nuestro método-dijo Sengoku echando un vistazo a Luffy. El chico estaba hablando con Vivi, mientras Nami los miraba a un lado.

-Debes de pasarlo muy bien aquí con tantos amigos-Vivi miró a Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-"Falsa"-Nami puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Sería mucho mejor si tú estuvieras!-dijo Luffy, gentil. Vivi se sonrojó mientras a Nami se la llevaban los demonios.

-Tu nieto ha mejorado respecto a los años anteriores-le dijo Sengoku a Garp con pasibidad-pero tampoco para enmarcarlo una foto.

-Con que deje de ser tan ratito me vale-dijo Garp de brazos cruzados-aunque ya os he pasado mucho con lo de Ace.

El rostro de Sengoku se endureció mucho ante el último comentario. Nami le miró de reojo, interesada.

-Eso ya lo hemos hablado-dijo muy serio. Garp asintió, visiblemente molesto, y cambiaron el tema a los pésimos sueldos que recibían los administradores de instituto.

-¿...y cómo lo tienes?

-¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?-Luffy cogió a Vivi de la mano y la llevó por las escaleras a los cuartos. Nami decidió intervenir. Demasiadas confianzas para su gusto.

-No pierde el tiempo esa chica-comentó Robin haciéndose la tonta al verla pasar.

-Es una zorra-le susurró Nami-oye te necesito. No quiero que se pegue a él.

Robin sonrió maliciosa.

-Buggy, ¿podemos subir al cuarto?-preguntó la morena al conserje .

-Ni hablar, hasta que acabe la visita-replicó este con aburrimiento. Robin desvió un poco la mirada hacia Luffy y Vivi que estaban en las escaleras y Buggy al seguirla los vio también-¡Ehehé! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡Nada de subir a los cuartos!

-Pero se lo quiero enseñar un momentito-se excusó Luffy amablemente.

-¡Y me lo creo! No te tenía yo por tan listillo-le dijo Buggy imaginándose otra cosa-¡con tu familia, enseguida!

-Eres la mejor-le dijo Nami a Robin, que levantó el pulgar satisfecha. Se dieron cuenta de que Vivi las miraba, y la chica de pelo azul agachó la cabeza y se fue, avergonzada.

-No es mala...-dijo Robin, compasiva.

-Créeme que sí-insistió Nami, ceñuda-ahora ven...

Sin embargo una chica acababa de llegar, y Nami se quedó paralizada al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja, asustada.

-Te estaba buscando Nami-Nokijo, la hermana mayor de Nami, fue hacia ella, pero no se abrazaron. Robin notó la tensión latente, muy fuerte entre ellas-¿podemos hablar?-preguntó Nojiko, mirando a Robin-solas...

-Pues... pues no lo se-Nami la miraba verdaderamente asustada. Desde el otro extremo del hall Zoro acababa de distinguirlas. Él también conocía a Nojiko claro, era el único miembro de la familia de Nami que conocía en persona, y no le caía mal. Quiso ir a saludarla pero Sanji le obligó a quedarse con él.

-Por mí no os molestéis-le dijo Robin a Nojiko con calma-tengo... que ir al lavabo.

Se alejó dejando a Nami enfrentarse a su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó la pelirroja, mirándola muy seria.

Robin fue hacia los lavabos del fondo cuando Zoro la llamó de repente.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó señalando a Nami y Nojiko con la cabeza.

-No lo sé no la conozco-replicó Robin, y se dispuso a marcharse, disgustada. Zoro no dejaba de demostrarle que a él ella le importaba más bien poco.

-¡Espera!-el espadachín la retuvo, y Robin le observó expectante-quédate conmigo... por favor.

Robin sonrió levemente.

-¿No puedes irte?-preguntó suspicaz.

-Este imbécil no me deja-gruñó Zoro señalando a Sanji. El rubio le hizo un gesto para que se callara, mientras aguantaba la regañina de su madre frente a Akainu.

-En el fondo os lleváis bien-dijo Robin divertida. Zoro sonrió y asintió.

-Supongo...-luego cayó en la cuenta de algo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, porque casi salió de su boca sin pensarlo-oye... ¿te quieres... quieres venir al pueblo mañana?

Robin le miró, radiante, y Zoro sintió una oleada de ánimo recorriéndole las venas.

-Claro que sí-dijo Robin. El chico asintió varias veces, asimilándolo, justo cuando Usuff se le acercaba.

-Oye Zoro... tengo que pedirte un favor-le dijo, confidente-es importante...

-¿Finjo que soy tu mejor amigo?-dijo Zoro con ironía. Usuff retrocedió, asombrado.

-¿Cómo... cómo lo has...?-tartamudeó.

-¿Vais en serio?-Zoro le miró incrédulo, mientras Robin reía.

-Es que...-Usuff se veía muy apurado-bueno... puedequemintieseaKayaparaquesepensasequeyoeraunmalotedeinstituto...

Zoro no había entendido del todo, aunque captó las partes importantes del mensaje.

-¿Por qué mientes a tu novia?-preguntó enfadado.

-No es mentir...-intentó excusarse Usuff-bueno, no puedo evitarlo... ¡venga, es un favorcito de nada!-suplicó.

-Joder-Zoro terminó por acceder de mala gana.

-Por cierto Robin...-Usuff miró una colilla que había tirada en el suelo, haciéndose el tonto-¿tú podrías hacer de mi ex - novia? Se lo iba a pedir a Nami pero está ocupada...

-¿QUEEEE?-rugió Zoro furioso, mientras Robin volvía a sufrir un ataque de risa. Sanji los miró desde un lado, enfadado. Le estaban tocando las narices a su madre, y eso era peligroso...

-Esa tía está muy buena-dijo Ichiji mirando a Robin y relamiéndose-me la está poniendo tiesa.

-Sí bueno tuvimos algo...-mintió Sanji sin poder evitarlo-pero ahora está con Zoro así que ten cuidado...

-No me extraña nada que esté con él-Reiju seguía intentando captar la atención de Zoro-es un mojabragas...

Sanji se alejó de sus hermanos asqueado y obligó a Zoro a acercarse a él.

-Cómo me dejes mal Zoro nuestro acuerdo habrá acabado-le advirtió.

-Mira por mí me voy ahora mismo-replicó él furioso. Prefería estar hablando con Sabo y Luffy, o sobre todo irse a algún lugar solitario con Robin, en vez de estar aguantando aquel muermo.

-¿Te importa si Zoro es mi mejor amigo un rato?-le preguntó Usuff a Sanji.

-¡Ni hablar!-protestó él.

-¡Eres un egoísta!

-¡Y tú un puto mentiroso! Debiera...

En ese momento apareció Chopper, oculto bajo su enorme gorra rosa.

-¿A tí que te pasa?-preguntó Usuff al verle tan asustado.

-Estoy huyendo de mi padre y su ex novia la doctora Kureha-explicó él lloroso.

-Esto es la leche-dijo Zoro sarcástico.

* * *

-¿... estás segura de eso?-Nami llenó un vasito de agua del sifón que había en el pasillo de al lado mientras escuchaba el relato de su hermana.

-Sí-ella bebió del suyo, con el rostro embargado por la tristeza.

-Nojiko, yo no puedo hacer nada...-Nami la miró suplicante-no puedes venir aquí y pedirme eso...

-Sé que no puedes. Solo quería contártelo... y estar contigo-dijo ella mirándola. Eran tan parecidas. Nojiko se teñía el pelo de blanco desde hacía años, eso la permitía distinguirse.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido-Nami vaciló unos segundos, pero luego abrazó a su hermana con cariño. Las lágrimas asomaron a su rostro, pero las contuvo-y... ¿y cómo has venido?

-La moto-explicó su hermana sonriendo un poco-oye, por cierto... me ha parecido ver a Zoro.

Nami la miró algo enfadada. Nojiko agachó la cabeza, a modo de disculpa.

-Sí, está aquí-reconoció Nami-pero ya no hay nada. Y no creas que no he tenido ganas...

-Yo nunca haría eso Nami-le dijo Nojiko a su hermana, adivinando lo que pensaba. Nami rió, burlona.

-¿"Nunca"?-repitió, incrédula.

* * *

-En el pueblo de Logetown hay clases de hípica. Podría pedirle a mi padre que me dejase pasar allí las vacaciones-le dijo Vivi a Luffy sonriendo con dulzura.

-¡No te molestes! Es mejor que vayas a esa isla tan chula que teníais-replicó él, balanceándose a su lado. Se habían sentado en la repisa interior de una de las ventanas, y Luffy daba pataditas al aire como un niño.

-¡Podría invitarte algún día!-exclamó Vivi ilusionada-exploraríamos las calas...

-¡Sería genial!-Luffy ya se imaginaba como un aventurero entre la misteriosa jungla de la isla privada de los Nefertari-seguro que tú familia escondió algún tesoro allí...

-Quién sabe-rió Vivi, encantada con las bromas del chico.

Luffy empezó a hacer como que daba estocadas con una espada, cuando accidentalmente rozó uno de los pechos de Vivi. Él se quedó muy serio, mientras ella le miraba expectante, y pestañeando como un ángel.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Luffy...-susurró Vivi acercándose un poco a él.

-Y yo a tí...-Luffy la miró y por un momento solo existieron sus dos ojos, consumiendose. Parecía que el chico del sombrero de paja iba a hacer algo más, pero al final se bajó de la repisa y empezó a andar de vuelta al hall-me parece que el viejo nos tiene que contar algo-le dijo a la chica como si tal cosa.

Vivi se quedó donde estaba y cerró los ojos, disgustada.

-Su nieto es excelente-Garp escuchaba las palabras de Hancok que parecía hablar de un dios-es ingenioso, divertido, gentil, talentoso, valiente, adorable, creativo, intenso, erótico...

-Es usted como pensaba-dijo el abuelo con desdén.

-¿Eso son adjetivos no profe?-dijo Luffy poniéndose a su lado.

-Sí es que eres tan listoh...-Hancok quería ir a sobar un poco a su amado, pero se contuvo al ver la cara de Garp.

Entre tanto Zoro tuvo que aguantar los comentarios insidiosos de la madre de Sanji, un momento muy incómodo en que su hermana le había metido la mano en el pantalón y le había masajeado el pene intentando seducirlo, y corroborar todas las mentiras de Usuff delante de los tres niños, que le miraban asombrados.

-¿Eres un asesino?-preguntó Tamanegi, que era el más atrevido.

-Solo mato niños-dijo Zoro con expresión sombría, y los tres se echaron a temblar.

-Yo tengo una espada en casa, es muy antigua, un día podría enseñártela-dijo Kaya, con la que Zoro se estaba llevando sorprendentemente bien ya que era una de las personas más dulces que había conocido jamás-Usuff y tú podrías luchar en el jardín trasero...

-¿Usuff?-Zoro miró al narigudo que se encogió de hombros enseñándole los dientes-sí, claro...

-...y también tenemos una pista de parapente, podríais enseñarme también-dijo Kaya ilusionada.

-También, sí, claro-Zoro ya no se sorprendía con las mentiras cada vez más rocambolescas de Usuff.

-¿Tú también matas gente?-le preguntó Tamanegi a Robin. Al verla así vestida de negro y tan alta los niños pensaban que ella y Zoro eran asesinos profesionales.

-En realidad estoy aquí porque en el cole me había quedado muy atrasada-explicó Robin con calma. Los niños asintieron.

-¡Cuando yo sea mayor yo también quiero venir!-exclamó Nijin.

-¡Qué va, no lo digas ni de broma!-le advirtió Chopper, quien al principio había tenido vergüenza de hablar con los otros niños pero al final se habían hecho amigos.

-¡Un momento de atención por favor!-el director Sengoku hablaba ahora desde la megafonía. Muchos padres ignoraron el aviso, aunque algunos pocos como Sora y Garp se callaron para escucharlo-tan solo desearles en nombre de todo el personal docente que hayan tenido una buena estancia aquí en Shinsekawa y asegurarles que el camino a la rectitud por el que llevamos a sus hijos está ya en marcha.

-Pues quien lo diría...-se quejó la madre de Perona.

Zoro vio pasar a Kizaru con un par de alumnos, entre ellos Eustass, que miraron a los padres con avidez. Supuso que estaban castigados sin recibir visitas, o quizás sus padres ni siquiera querían ir a verlos. Como el suyo...

-No quiero más bromitas como la de la fiesta-le advirtió el abuelo Garp a su nieto, poniéndole un dedo tan gordo como una morcilla en su sien-¿te has enterado?

-Qué siiii-se quejó Luffy enfurruñado-además ¡Ellos se pasaron mucho más!

-¡Qué no me repliques leñe!-el abuelo le dio a Luffy otro tremendo coscorrón que le volcó el sombrero.

-¿Por qué me pegas tanto?-gimoteó él, dolorido.

-Te estoy educando mi niño, te estoy educando-respondió él, de repente muy paternal.

-¿Siempre son así?-le preguntó Kuina a Sabo, intentando en parte ganar su atención.

-Bueno Curly es peor... nuestra niñera-aclaró Sabo-a Luffy y a Ace siempre les anda dando unas palizas...

-Curly es muy blanda con estos niños. Ella usa la fregona o la escoba... yo mis puños del amor-dijo Garp apretando sus gruesas armas de "amar".

-Jode...-Luffy iba a quejarse pero prefirió no decir nada por miedo a su abuelo.

-Parece que va a llover, tendríamos que ir pensando en irnos abuelo-le dijo Sabo a Garp, que soltó un gruñido molesto.

-Sí, vale... bueno Luffy, hijo, espero que te lo sigas pasando tan bien con estos amigos tuyos pandilleros-estrujó a su nieto entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Abuelo pinchas!-se quejó Luffy, y Garp soltó una carcajada.

-¡Algún día te enseñaré a dejarte un bigote como el de un hombre!-bramó-a ver si lo haces mejor que tu hermano.

Sabo se encogió molesto.

-¿Te dejaste bigote?-le preguntó Kuina, y soltó una carcajada un tanto exagerada. Sabo sonrió con timidez.

-Usuff, te voy a echar mucho de menos-le decía Kaya a su novio, triste. Había llegado la hora de las despedidas-¿no podría quedarme en el pueblo?

-Kaya tus padres se enfadarán. Es mejor que esperemos. Antes de que te des cuenta estaré contigo-dijo Usuff sonriendo. Luego la besó con ternura. El beso fue casto, pero muy intenso. A Zoro le pareció curiosamente uno de los más bonitos y sinceros que había visto en su vida. Lo cual era curioso viniendo de Usuff.

-Hasta la vista señorita. No dude en volver por aquí-dijo Sanji zalamero. Usuff le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Hasta otra Kaya-se despidió Zoro amablemente-y adiós vosotros también-le rascó la cabeza a Tamanegi mientras los otros dos reían.

-¡Adiós Chopper tío!-se despidieron los niños amistosos. Chopper se veía más feliz de lo que Zoro había visto nunca. Por una vez tenía amigos de su edad.

-Adiós-Kaya se despidió de Robin, y discretamente se la llevó un poco a un lado-Robin no quiero que nos llevemos mal. Usuff me ha dicho lo que pasaste con él, y lo siento mucho...

-Oh... claro-Robin cerró los ojos con paciencia-oye, no te creas siempre lo que te cuenta. Es un poco exagerado...

-Yo... le quiero muchísimo-Kaya la miró con las mejillas sonrosadas. Robin asintió, comprensiva.

-Pues perdónale siempre. Es solo un chico.

Los Vinsmoke ya se iban también, y Zoro y Sanji fueron a despedirse de ellos componiendo una sonrisa forzada.

-Espero buenas notas Sanji. Si no prepárate a la vuelta-le advirtió su madre con amargura.

-¿Vendrá padre a la próxima visita?-preguntó Sanji esperanzado.

-¿La próxima? Hasta septiembre no volvemos por aquí-dijo Sora con pereza. Sanji bajó la mirada, intentando disimular su tristeza.

-Piénsate el llamarme... puedo invitarte a alguna cosita...-Reiju hizo su último intento pasándole un billete de veinte berries a Zoro-te doy mi teléfono.

-No, gracias-Zoro rechazó el número, cabreado. Ni le apetecía un rollo con aquella arpía y menos todavía siendo la hermana del cocinero. Reiju le miró ofendida, pero luego le dedicó una torva sonrisa.

-Adiós Sanji-Ichiji le dio una colleja a su hermano, a mala idea-pasalo bien con esta escoria.

-Qué te jodan-le dijo Zoro antes de que se fuera.

-Adiós madre...-Sanji se despidió del coche de su familia aunque ellos ya no le miraban. Cuando se quedaron solos Zoro le miró, sonriendo burlón.

-Ha sido muy interesante-dijo con mala idea, pero Sanji no se lo tomó bien.

-Te debo una, vale. Ahora deja de tocarme los cojones-murmuró, furioso. Zoro iba a contestarle, pero se contuvo.

-Eres mucho mejor que ellos-le dijo finalmente-no te rayes.

Sanji le miró un momento y para sorpresa de Zoro sonrió. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Ha sido muy gay-reconoció Zoro.

-Sí. Ni hablemos de esto-Sanji le dio una palmada a Zoro y al final se fueron.

* * *

-Me habré metido en un lío. Pero ha merecido la pena-la doctora Kureha se abrochó los botones de la camisa y se calzó sus botas.

-Ven conmigo... vámonos juntos-pidió Hiruluk, aún solo en calzoncillos-empecemos de nuevo.

-Lo siento-Kureha negó sonriendo con nostalgia-no puedo marcharme ahora. Pero escríbeme a este número... y quizás podamos vernos...

Se besaron por última vez cuando Buggy entró en la enfermería a por una tirita y se cayó de culo al verlos.

* * *

La familia de Franky y la de Luffy eran las últimas en marcharse. Sengoku fue a despedirse del abuelo Garp, seguido de Akainu y Aokiji. Por lo que Zoro pudo ver, el abuelo de Luffy no sólo no le caía bien su tutor, si no que además le aborrecía.

-Ten cuidado con lo que le haces a mi nieto. O te haré una visitita-dijo Garp, que no estrechó la mano de Akainu ni le dirigió ningún gesto de respeto.

-Haré mi trabajo-dijo él enseñándole los dientes.

Garp iba a decir algo más pero Sabo lo arrastró hacia el coche, y Sengoku hizo lo mismo con Akainu.

-Déjalo abuelo. Ya veremos...-dijo Sabo. Garp murmuró un par de maldiciones pero cedió.

-Cuídate mucho Zoro-Kuina besó a su hermano.

-Cuídate tú-replicó él, mirándola con desgana.

-Anda, alegra esa cara-le pidió Kuina amablemente. Zoro no lo hizo-pídele salir ya a Robin y verás como las cosas cambian.

-Deja de meterte-la espetó Zoro, molesto-y olvídate de Sabo.

-He conseguido su número-Kuina le guiñó un ojo-así que no me va nada mal...

Mientras Zoro se encaraba con su hermana Nami y Nojiko salieron también del edificio y se encontraron cara a cara con ellos.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy-dijo Kuina mirando a Nami. No le caía demasiado bien-adiós Nami.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó ella, sin poder disimular que le daba igual.

-Zoro-Nojiko saludó al peliverde sonriendo un poco.

-Hola Nojiko-respondió él. Hubo unos momentos de silencio incómodo que al final Kuina rompió.

-Pues eso, hasta otra hermanito-dijo, dándole un beso. Luego se fue hacia el coche de Garp.

-Es bien rara-dijo Nojiko observándola.

-Está aburrida-Zoro se encogió de hombros-me sorprende que hayas venido...

-Y a mí que estés aquí-dijo Nojiko mirando luego a Nami burlona-¿el destino?

-De eso nada-Nami le dio un beso en la mejilla a Zoro y luego miró a su hermana desafiante-solo somos amigos.

-Con derechos...-bromeó Nojiko-bueno, pues yo también me voy... te llamaré... ¿vale?

-Okey-Nami se hizo a un lado cuando su hermana subió en su moto, se puso el casco y se marchó.

-¿Qué os pasaba?-preguntó Zoro viéndola empequeñecer en la lejanía.

-Nada...-Nami abrazó a Zoro y le dio la espalda a su hermana.

-Adiós Luffy... espero verte pronto-decía Vivi. Detrás de ella Sabo y el abuelo Garp les miraban enternecidos.

-¡Hasta pronto Vivi!-Luffy la dio un abrazo cariñoso, estrujándola contra él. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, y la tersa piel de Vivi se sonrosó de un modo delicado y sensual. Luffy notó como un escalofrío de placer le recorría la espalda, mientras Vivi se mordía levemente el labio inferior con timidez-te escribiré...

-Vale...-Vivi se balanceó un poco con las manos en la espalda y luego entró en el coche por la puerta que le abría Sabo.

-Adiós Luffy-su hermano mayor le chocó la mano y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Y Ace?-le preguntó Luffy bajando un poco en tono.

-Va bien. Le ha partido la cara al matón de su bloque, pero no le han castigado ni nada-Sabo sonrió, pero Luffy no. Se le veía muy triste-tranquilo Luffy. Está bien, de verdad. En la bolsa te he dejado una carta.

-Gracias Sabo-Luffy abrazó a su hermano mediano y luego se apartó para verlos partir.

-Adiós Nami-se despidió también Vivi.

-Adiós-Nami forzó una sonrisa mientras se maldecía a sí misma por no haber podido estar más pendiente. No podía creer lo mal que le había salido todo desde que se había visto con Usuff por la mañana.

La familia de Franky se subió en sus coches y se fueron traqueteando y dando gritos. La abuela Cocoro había pedido a la cocina del colegio un buen vino, y el abuelo Tom había estado explicándole a Sengoku la importancia de una mejora en sus infraestructuras.

-Mi abuelo es arquitecto-le explicó Franky a Zoro y a Robin-algún día espero serlo yo también... si no dejo de cagarla.

-Seguro que sí-dijo Robin con afecto.

Carrot recibió la visita de su abuela, con la que no se llevaba demasiado bien, y Kalifa la de su padre, al que echó enseguida, muerta de vergüenza. En cuanto a Bartolomé, su padre vino a verle. Zoro vio que el chico estaba muy hundido mientras su padre hablaba con él, claramente no se llevaban muy bien. Sengoku había prohibido a los profesores hablar sobre el intento de suicidio de Bartolomé, para no dejar patente su ineptitud.

-¿... por qué no intentas hacer amigos?-escuchó que le decía su padre-no puedes ser siempre así.

Zoro tomó una decisión. Fue hacia donde estaba Bartolomé y pasó a su lado "por casualidad".

-¡Ey Barto, tío, nos vemos luego!-dijo, y le chocó en la espalda-¡No me dejes colgado en el equipo!-El padre de Bartolomé miró a Zoro muy sorprendido, y luego a su hijo.

-¿Es... es amigo tuyo?-le escuchó preguntar Zoro mientras se alejaba.

-Eeeeh... ¿sí?-Bartolomé le miró con los ojos llorosos por la emoción. Zoro se sonrió para sí mismo.

Se sentía muy satisfecho. Vio entonces que Robin le miraba, y encogiéndose de hombros la sonrió también. Ella le correspondió.

-... y este es Zoro-Chopper le estaba explicando a su padre quienes eran sus amigos.

-Oh vaya amigo creo que estas tuerto-observó Hiruluk rascándose la barbilla curioso.

-No jodas-Zoro le estrechó la mano con desgana. Ya había estado bien servido de bichos raros para un día.

-Chopper me ha dicho lo buenos amigos que soy con él y que le habéis aceptado pese a ser más pequeño. Os lo agradezco muchísimo-dijo el doctor Hiruluk mientras Sanji, Luffy y Nami se acercaban.

-Sí bueno...-Nami y Sanji bajaron la mirada un poco avergonzados. Ellos habían pasado mucho de Chopper últimamente, y lo consideraban más una molestia. Ahora se sentían sinceramente arrepentidos.

-Yo quisiera que Chopper no hubiese venido a este centro, pero eran órdenes del gobierno, y no puedo pagarle un colegio privado-se lamentó Hiruluk-aún así os he comprado esto para todos.

Sacó unas bolsas con gominolas y caramelos de su grueso abrigo.

-¡Chucherías! ¡Vivas tú!-Luffy fue a coger la suya y empezó a tragarse todo poniéndosela en la boca como el forraje de las vacas.

-... no se puede ser más cerdo-dijeron Zoro y Sanji a la vez. Luego se miraron con horror.

-Chucherías... gracias-Nami cogió la suya forzando una risita.

-Sí bueno pensaba que erais más jovenes-se excusó el doctor Hiruluk-como luego me dijo vuestra edad metí más cosas "en la onda".

-¡Puaggg!-Luffy acababa de atragantarse con un paquete de cigarrillos que el doctor le había metido en la bolsa.

-Y usted es médico-dijo Zoro con ironía. Hiruluk sonrió con apuro.

-Sí bueno, pero yo apoyo los métodos alternativos-se explicó.

-Alternativos...-Nami acababa de sacar una compresa y una caja de preservativos pegada a una pirueta.

-¡A mí me vale!-dijo Sanji cogiendo su bolsa.

-Bueno Chopper hijo mío, hasta más ver... te dejo en buenas manos-Hiruluk dio un sentido abrazo a su hijito, a quien le asomaron algunas lágrimas de ternura-pasalo bien... ¡y sé ante todo un buen médico!

-Snif... sí señor-dijo Chopper moqueando, y Zoro no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ternura.

El doctor Hiruluk se fue en su vieja furgoneta despidiéndose con la mano de los chicos.

-Adiós Kureha... nunca te olvidaré-susurró para sí.

Como iba distraído le metió una leche a la verja de salida, y se cargó un trozo del muro.

-Pero que gilipollas...-murmuró Akainu cabreadísimo. Hiruluk era con diferencia el padre al que más había odiado conocer. Exceptuando a Garp, claro...

-Pues... eso es todo-Zoro miró a sus amigos que mantenían la cabeza gacha. Él también lo sentía. La visita de todas aquellas personas tan queridas había llenado de alegría los pasillos de Shinsekawa por un día, y había alejado a los profesores. Pero ahora volvían a estar solos, sumidos en aquella oscura prisión, y seguramente no tardarían en empezar los problemas.

Zoro sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a su padre. Le hubiera gustado verle. Ahora se sentía muy mal.

-Nos tenemos a nosotros-dijo Luffy de repente. Todos le miraron. Nami, cuyos ojos brillaban un poco por las lágrimas, se los secó y fue hacia él.

-Tienes razón-dijo, y le abrazó.

Luffy correspondió su abrazo, y Chopper, que estaba de la mano del chico del sombrero de paja, se abrazó también. Por supuesto Sanji no perdió el tiempo y fue también a unirse a ellos.

Nami miró a Robin y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Ella fue hacía el grupo, pero antes miró a Zoro. Él no quería ir. Eso no le iba...

-No te hagas el difícil marimo-le provocó Sanji, pasando su otro brazo por Robin, y Zoro, soltando un gruñido, terminó por unirse a ellos. Se sintió muy raro, pero a la vez el calor que le invadió al entrar en contacto con el resto, la sensación de unión, de afecto, le hizo sentirse querido. Y el día lleno de nubes oscuras pareció brillar un poco más.

-Oooooooh, un abrazo. ¡Yo os abrazo súper-fuerte!-Franky los agarró a todos con sus gruesos brazos y los levantó un poco del suelo. Todos rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

-Buffff...-Zoro fue el primero en dejar de reír-oye... ¿y Usuff?

-Ni idea macho-Sanji miró por el largo jardín que rodeaba el edificio, pero solo se veía a Akainu hablando con Aokiji, al fondo.

-Ya deben de ser casi las nueve... ¿os venís a cenar?-preguntó Nami más animada.

-¡Siii!-Luffy se cargó a Chopper a hombros y se dispuso a seguirla.

-Vamos-Robin miró a Zoro expectante.

-Yo no puedo... tengo que entrenar-se excusó él, incómodo. Nami se volvió hacia él y se le encaró enfadada.

-Podrás dedicarnos un cuarto de hora ¿no?-le espetó furiosa.

-Oye llevo aquí toda la tarde-protestó Zoro-y he hecho de mejor amigo y de ex novio, creo que ya he cumplido.

-¡Deja de pasar de nosotros! ¡Queremos verte, saber de tu vida!-le grito Nami enfadada. Luffy le miró desde detrás con cara de "así es, shishishi" (era una cara muy particular).

-Claro tienes que contarnos tus súper entrenamientos con Mihawk-dijo Franky.

-Yo por mí no, marimo, pero si ella insiste...-Sanji le miró divertido.

Zoro se sentía como un imbécil. Sabía que tenía que entrenar, y era lo que quería. Pero al mirarles a todos, al ver el destello en los ojos de Robin y entender que hasta Sanji le echaba de menos, vaciló. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" se dijo a sí mismo.

-Está bien-accedió-si insistís...

-Qué importante es...-ironizó Sanji, picajoso.

-Tu calla hermano pequeño-le vaciló Zoro, pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Nami y el otro a Robin-¿iréis mañana al pueblo?

Nami miró a Luffy de reojo y luego le sonrió.

-Sí.

-¡Estupendo!

La cena fue una de las más divertidas que Zoro recordó en Shinsekawa, hasta que a Luffy y a él los castigó Buggy a recoger las mesas por hacer una pelea con los cuchillos del pescado.

Mientras cenaban Zoro habló con Usuff, con el que tenía ganas de mantener una conversación desde hacía rato.

-Siento lo de hoy-dijo el narigudo avergonzado-es que... Kaya es una chica muy especial... quería impresionarla.

-Mentir a la chica que te gusta es lo peor que puedes hacer-le dijo Zoro con dureza-así solo la harás daño, y desde luego no la mereces.

-Lo siento-Usuff agachó la cabeza, dolido por las palabras de Zoro. A su lado Sanji asentía, dándole la razón al peliverde.

-Aún tiene solución claro-dijo el chico rubio mientras masticaba su menestra con pulcritud.

-¿Sí?-Usuff miró a Zoro y a Sanji alternativamente, esperanzado.

-Tienes que cortar-dijo Zoro con voz de ultratumba, y Usuff estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar-era broma hombre...

-Tienes que hacer esas cosas-dijo Sanji limpiandose la boca y sonriendo con satisfacción-así ya no serán mentira.

-Pero... pero no puedo salir con Robin-Usuff miró a Zoro con cautela.

-No-reconoció el espadachín-pero el parapente seguro que sí lo puedes hacer...

* * *

Ya en su cama Usuff miró las fotos de Kaya y los niños que se habían hecho hoy, y sonrió. Nunca pensó que tendría una familia así. Y ahora esperaba que no se apartasen de su lado nunca, jamás.

-Buenas noches Luffy-Zoro seguía haciendo abdominales en el cuarto. Su amigo los había estado haciendo con él un rato, pero ya se había cansado y se había puesto el pijama.

-Si es malo para tí mejor no vengas-le dijo Luffy mirando el póster de espadas que Zoro tenía colgado en su cuarto-lo más importante es cumplir nuestros sueños.

-Sé que en realidad no piensas así-Zoro se secó el sudor de la frente mientras levantaba las pequeñas pesas que se había llevado a su cuarto con permiso de Mihawk-ademas somos nakamas ¿no?

Luffy sonrió y asintió. Parecía cansado, pero se le veía muy feliz.

-Sí, sí que lo somos-se metió en la cama y se dispuso a sobarse-¿Crees que a Vivi le gusto?-preguntó súbitamente.

-Me parece que es obvio-repuso Zoro sin mucho interés. Luffy se quedó un rato pensándolo, extrañado.

-¿Qué te cuenta Ace por cierto?-le preguntó Zoro amistoso.

-Pues nada...-Luffy miró al techo haciendo muecas mientras reflexionaba-le echo de menos...

Zoro no supo que decir, así que ahí terminó la conversación. Pero cada vez le intrigaba más toda esa historia, y sabía que había algo allí que su "nakama" Luffy se estaba callando.

* * *

**Este capítulo ha estado lleno de personajes nuevos, todos clásicos del anime, como Vivi (que parece que va a traer algún problemilla que otro, je, je), Kuina, los hermanos de Sanji, el doctor Hiruluk, Sabo y el abuelo Garp, que ha sido mi favorito de todos a la hora de escribir. ¿Cuál ha sido vuestro favorito? A parte de Garp, personalmente con lo que más me reí fue con las escenas de Zoro y Sanji, y la historia de amor secreta de Hiruluk y Kureha. **

**¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejad un review con vuestra opinión y un salido hasta la próxima actualización! **


	15. Capítulo 15

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo del Reformatorio que espero que os guste mucho. **

**-Lollyfan33: La "amistad" entre Sanji y Zoro es una de las cosas que más me divierten de escribir y me encanta en OP porque además yo tengo un amigo con el que me pasa igual, jajaja. También me encanta el abuelo Garp (aunque ahí por suerte no me relaciono así con nadie) y con Vivi no andas mal encaminada, en adelante tendrá importancia... ¿qué pasará entre Nami y Nojiko? Pronto tendrás respuestas. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, las observaciones que haces en tus reviews y tus comentarios tan positivos hacen que yo mejore la calidad de la historia un montón, de verdad. ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste también, un abrazo muy fuerte a través de la distancia :D!**

**-Guest: Me alegra mucho que este fic sea tu favorito, la verdad es que me emociona. No puedo subir capítulos más seguidos porque este fic lo escribo en verano, y tengo solo veinicuatro caps escritos. Cada semana más o menos iré subiendo uno, pero no puedo adelantarme más porque no quiero que luego se os haga muy larga la espera, y en cuanto empiece julio terminaré con los capítulos que me faltan. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando tanto!**

* * *

Capítulo 15

En el autobús a Logetown esa vez no fue Buggy, si no Aokiji y Hancok, ya que el conserje tenía que quedarse y hablar con Sengoku. Zoro nunca pudo llegar a pensar que sentiría lástima por el patético conserje, pero lo cierto era que tanto él como todo el resto del grupo, en especial Luffy, estaban muy preocupados.

-Espero que no le echen-dijo Chopper arrugado su naricita-Akainu dijo que quería hacerlo...

-No lo hará porque yo se lo impediré-dijo Luffy estirando sus brazos y dándole a Zoro, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Me tendría que haber sentado solo-gruñó él, molesto.

-Te faltan reflejos-se burló Law desde atrás. Ya no estaba tan apagado como el día de la reunión de los padres, donde Zoro solo le había visto una vez en el pasillo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Vas a trabajar hoy?-le preguntó Zoro a Law, bajando la voz.

-Qué remedio-él se encogió de hombros-mientras no se enteren de que me pillaron en el colegio.

-Tío...-Zoro recordó la sucia jugada de Akainu. Estaba claro que tenían cámaras de vigilancia o algo, pero registrando sus habitaciones no las habían encontrado.

-Al menos podemos volver a salir de ahí. Todo gracias a tí-Law le dio unas palmadas muy contento.

-Solo hice mi trabajo-bromeó Zoro-lo que tendríamos que hacer es devolvérsela a Akainu.

-Yo ya tengo algo en mente-les dijo Luffy. Law y Zoro le miraron con miedo-sería solo una pequeña bromita-se apresuró a añadir el chico.

-¡Próxima estación Logetown!-gritó Brook por el pequeño altavoz del autobús-¡no hace muy buen día, pero que nadie os prive de un baño! ¡Yohohohoho!

-Qué coñazo de hombre-se quejó Hancok, haciendo reír a Aokiji-a ver como va Luffy, que se había mareado.

Luffy no se había mareado ni nada, pero la profesora buscaba excusas para ir a verle y andar metiéndole la mano por debajo de la ropa, levantándose unas quince veces en todo el viaje.

-Yo me encuentro un poco mal-le dijo un alumno de primero, con la cara verde.

-Hay niño, tómate una pastilla-replicó Hancok, pasando totalmente de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien Koala?-le preguntó Nami a su amiga de un año menos. Parecía muy cansada.

-Sí, sí claro-respondio ella, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal.

* * *

-Vaya Luffy parece que hay una sorpresa para tí-Hancok señaló al abuelo Garp y Sabo, que estaban esperándolos en la parada de autobús.

-¡Abueloooooo!-Luffy bajó corriendo del autobús y se fue a abrazar a él.

-¡Qué me vas a partir la espalda ya te lo dije!-le regañó el abuelo Garp dándole un coscorrón.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí... otra vez?-preguntó Sanji encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

-Fumar no es sano-Garp le quitó el cigarrillo a Sanji y lo pisó. El rubio iba a mandarle al carajo, pero se lo pensó dos veces-veréis ayer llovía y no me apetecía hacerme trescientos kilómetros hasta casa. Así que aquí estamos-explicó con desgana.

-Pero entonces...-Nami arqueó una ceja.

-Hola Luffy-Vivi se asomó tímidamente por detrás de Garp-parece que voy a pasar el fin de semana aquí.

-Ay, que suerte-masculló Nami entre dientes.

-Oh no, ella-Hancok miró a Vivi con odio-maldita loba con piel de cordero.

Nami se giró hacia su profesora pasmada.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó perpleja.

-Lo mismo que tú, puta-dijo Hancok contoneándose como un pabo real-esa guarrita de coño estrecho anda detrás de mí Luffy... y no voy a permitírselo.

Nami la miró con horror. Verdaderamente estaba desequilibrada. Por otra parte...

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo, dispuesta a alejarse, pero Hancok la retuvo. Tenía mucha fuerza, más de la que aparentaba, lo que explicaba por qué la habían contratado en un reformatorio.

-A mí no me tomes por imbécil, niña, sé que tú también vas a por mi chico, pero te estás equivocando. No tienes nada que hacer por él-le dijo, venenosa.

-¿Y ella sí?-Nami miró a Vivi con desdén.

-Pues claro que ella sí. Es rica, creo, y pura, algo que tú no eres-Hancok obligó a Nami a seguir mirando a Vivi, que se había colgado del brazo de Luffy afectuosa-mírala Nami... es una vírgen deliciosa y fiel, mientras que tú eres de usar y tirar.

-Eres... gilipollas-Nami consiguió librarse del agarre de Hancok.

-¿Nami?-Zoro se acercó a donde estaban las dos chicas. Al verle ellas recobraron la compostura, queriendo disimular.

-Penoso. Eres penosa-dijo Hancok echando su larga melena al aire, y se marchó.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó Zoro acercándose a Nami. Ella temblaba de rabia.

-Nada-dijo-por favor, pasa el día con Robin.

Y se marchó. Zoro la vio acercarse al grupo donde estaba la familia de Luffy, y entablar conversación con su hermano Sabo. Supuso que Kuina se habría tenido que marchar en tren, porque no había dinero para más. Se preguntó si su hermana habría conseguido algo con Sabo, aunque Kuina en el amor era bastante más fracasada que él.

-Hola-Robin se acercó a Zoro con las manos en la espalda, y sonriendo timidamente. Él se quedó mirándola de arriba a bajo. Joder, era preciosa. Quería lanzarse sobre ella y comérsela poco a poco. Pero había algo que quería todavía más.

-¿Damos un paseo?-preguntó acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole la mano. Robin se la tomó, cerrando los ojos un momento, y después echaron a andar. En Logetown no había mucho que hacer... o eso creía Zoro.

Robin encontró una exposición de arte africano que estuvieron viendo durante toda la mañana. Ella sabía mucho sobre el tema, y le estuvo explicando al chico las antiguas tradiciones de las tribus y el significado de sus leyendas. Zoro se mostró especialmente interesado en las cuestiones de honor de los hombres, los combates y la caza del león. Luego comieron en un restaurante mexicano donde el chico se abrasó con la salsa picante y le pusieron un sombrero típico. Unos mariachis que el dueño tenía contratados les cantaron una serenata romántica, "Cielito lindo" y la pareja se encogió de vergüenza en sus asientos mientras todo el restaurante los miraba haciendo un "Ooooooooh".

Por la tarde fueron a una librería, donde Robin le encontró a Zoro un libro donde resumían mucho mejor la historia de la espada que en los tochos de Mihawk. Zoro quiso comprárselo él, pero ella se lo regaló. Pasearon charlando con unos batidos (Zoro se pidió uno de frutas para no olvidar la dieta de Mihawk) y finalmente pararon en un mirador del puerto. No era gran cosa, pero mucha gente iba allí a ver el mar. Y el mar siempre era digno de ver.

-Ponte, te haré unas fotos-dijo Zoro. Otra cosa que le había gustado siempre era la fotografía. De pequeño buscaba animales raros en su jardín para capturarlos en pantalla.

-No...-Robin rió avergonzada, pero Zoro la obligó a colocarse en el mirador y luego retrocedió para encuadrarla.

-Sonríe-dijo el espadachín levantando un pulgar. Robin se echó el largo cabello azavache hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia otro lado, cortada, pero Zoro alzó el brazo obligándola a mirarle. Robin se apoyó en la barandilla echando una pierna hacia atrás y le guiñó un ojo a Zoro-estás... sales muy bien.

-Gracias-Robin se recolocó el pelo mientras miraba las fotos-ahora tú.

-No...-Zoro se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Venga!-le animó Robin matada de risa. El chico terminó por ceder, y se puso frente a la cámara con expresión sombría-pero sonríe un poco... así.

-Las pienso borrar-dijo Zoro recuperando su móvil.

-Pues ya es tarde, porque me las he enviado-dijo Robin enseñándole un chat.

-¿Y para qué las quieres?-Zoro se acercó mucho a ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Robin dejó de reír, pero no le apartó. Zoro estaba muy pegado a ella, y acercando de nuevo sus labios a su mejilla derecha depositó un beso intenso y cálido en su morena piel.

Robin cerró los ojos notando el contacto de los labios de él en su rostro, y llevó una mano hasta su cabello verdoso, acariciándoselo.

-Qué pasa pareja-Aokiji, con gafas de sol y una gorra, pasó al lado de ellos leyendo un libro de terapias para ancianos. Robin y Zoro se separaron de un respingo.

-Eeeh... hola-Robin miró a Zoro con una incómoda sonrisa, mientras él fulminaba con la mirada al psicólogo. Con lo bien que estaban...

-¿Habéis subido al ferrie?-preguntó Aokiji señalando el barco que daba una vuelta a los turistas por la bahía-ahí me dejo mi primera mujer. Era una bruja.

-Podríamos subir-Robin miró a Zoro expectante.

-Hecho-dijo él con voz ronca-pero esta vez me encargo yo.

Zoro pagó dos pasajes para un viaje. Con ellos sólo se subieron una extraña señora, dos parejas de casados jóvenes y una de señores jubilados, que se abrazaban con afecto.

El ferrie salió del puerto y los llevó un poco internándose en el mar, permitiéndoles ver toda la bahía de Logetown. No era un escenario muy bonito, pero conforme la luz crepuscular iba entintando el cielo de colores dorados y violetas Zoro tuvo que admitir que cobró su encanto.

El capitán del barco había dejado una relajante canción puesta.

_In the dark_

_I can hear_

_You whisper_

_Shadows still_

_Move across_

_The distance_

_What did you say?_

_It's okay..._

_Did you miss me?_

_Did you miss me?_

-¿Estás disfrutando?-Zoro se apoyó en la barandilla que daba a la ciudad, al lado de Robin. Él prefería la vista hacia el mar pero en aquel momento solo tenía ojos para una cosa.

-Mucho. Te lo agradezco-Robin le miró y le dedicó una de sus suaves y preciosas sonrisas. Ella no lo dejaba notar, pero esperaba que Zoro le dijese algo.

-Yo... bueno-el chico intentó encontrar las palabras-la verdad es que no tenía mucho planeado, para ser la primera vez...

-Luego es una cita-Robin rió ante el gesto tímido de Zoro.

-Supongo que sí-dijo él contemplándola embelesado.

-La verdad es que no podría haber sido una mejor cita-Robin le pasó una mano por el cabello-yo también tenía muchas ganas...

Zoro cogió la mano de Robin y la pasó por su barbilla, aspirando su aroma y dándole luego un tierno beso.

-Zoro... ¿y ahora qué?-Robin parecía más seria.

-Pues... pues no lo sé-admitió él. Quisiera estar así siempre-me gusta como estamos...

El cabello de Robin ondeaba al viento haciendo preciosas ondulaciones.

-Me da miedo enamorarme-dijo ella con voz tenue.

-A mí también-confesó Zoro-no... no suele salirme bien...

-Hay un antiguo poeta que decía que el amor nunca funciona, pero por eso es perfecto-citó Robin echando de nuevo un vistazo a la bahía.

-Pues a eso yo no le veo el sentido-Zoro reflexionó las palabras de Robin un momento. Él quería estar con ella, le gustaba mucho, pero temía comprometerse, y también temía lo que pudiera pasar después. ¿Por qué no podía ponérselo más fácil? Pero mirándola a ella, tuvo claro que podía hacerlo-Robin...

Ella le miró, y él supo que lo estaba esperando. Llevaba esperándolo mucho tiempo.

-Ahora mismo solo quiero hacer lo que me apetece...-trató de explicarse perdiéndose en los ojos de ella- y lo que más me apetece es...-no terminó la frase porque los dos ya estaban muy cerca, e instantes después se besaron. Normalmente Zoro besaba de un modo agresivo, y no tardaba en meter mano, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Se quedaron unidos en un beso lento, suave, romántico, entrelazando las manos y con los ojos cerrados. Él podría haberse quedado así para siempre. Él y ella. No necesitaba nada más.

-Te quiero...-susurró Zoro en su oído, mientras el barco anunciaba con su pitido el regreso al puerto.

-Y yo a tí...-Robin se dejó envolver en el cálido cuerpo de Zoro apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él y aún con los ojos cerrados. Zoro la besó en la frente y luego miró al cielo, sonriendo. Se sentía muy feliz.

-¿Cómo empezaste con la espada?-Robin apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Zoro mientras paseaban por la avenida principal observando a los transeúntes.

-Lo normal. Lo veía en películas de pequeño y me encantaba, así que le pedí a mi padre que me llevase a clases. No quisieron pero al final lo conseguí. Cuando cargué con las notas me impidió seguir llendo-Zoro llevaba la bolsa con los libros que se habían comprado y una sudadera que acababa de elegirle Robin.

-Me gustaría aprender algo-dijo Robin interesada-¿tú podrías enseñarme?

-Yo desde luego, pero a Mihawk mejor no se lo pidas-rió Zoro.

-Creo que en realidad lo único que quiere es sacar lo mejor de tí-dijo Robin acariciándole los pectorales mientras cruzaban un paso de cebra.

-A veces pienso que le entiendo...-reflexionó Zoro en voz alta-lleva tanto tiempo ganando que necesita un desafío de verdad.

-Espero que le de tiempo a acabar de...-Robin de repente se irguió, muy tensa-¿qué hora es?

Zoro miró su móvil. Las nueve. Lo habían olvidado por completo.

-¡Mierda!-echaron a correr hacia el autobús desesperado. Iban a matarlos.

Afortunadamente las cosas no salieron tan mal como temían. Los alumnos se habían relajado mucho aquel día, y más de uno llegó tarde. Cuando Zoro y Robin llegaron, aún faltaban Luffy, Nami y Franky.

-¿Qué tal vuestra tarde Robin?-le preguntó Sanji a la chica guiñándole un ojo a Zoro-no os he visto nada...

-No habrás llorado-dijo el espadachín, lacónico.

-En realidad he estado con una hermosa dama-explicó Sanji-ha sido de los mejores polvos de mi vida.

Usuff tosió disimuladamente y Sanji le miró cabreado.

-Tú estás muy chulo desde que tienes novia-le dijo apuntándole con un dedo.

-Y tú qué decías que moriría solo-le pinchó Usuff-por cierto quiero comprarle algo especial... pero no se que le gustaría...

-Cómprale cremas y a lo mejor pilla la indirecta-sugirió Sanji. Usuff negó con la cabeza.

-Algo que lo recuerde siempre...

-Has venido a la persona adecuada-dijo Sanji hinchando el pecho-dígame, caballero... ¿sus gustos son cuales?

-Pues a ver... le gusta leer libros de misterio-recordó Usuff.

-Lencería negra-dijo Sanji babeando.

-¿Pero estás tonto?-protestó Usuff-¿cómo voy a regalarle eso?

-¿Te la imaginas con esto puesto?-dijo Sanji enseñándole una foto de la prenda en el móvil. Usuff tembló un poco, calentándose al imaginarlo. Kaya era tan inocente que con esa ropa parecería una nenita traviesa-ves lo que te digo...

-¡Ni hablar!-Usuff alejó esos pensamientos de su mente-¡A ella no le gustan esas cosas! ¡Tiene que ser algo bonito, no sacado de una película porno mala!

-¿Qué tal un cuadro? A tí no se te da mal-sugirió Kalifa sentada cerca de ellos. Usuff la miró sorprendido y meditó la idea.

-No... no está nada mal-reconoció-sería algo muy personal...

-Y puedes comprarle un marco bonito-añadió Kalifa.

-Si hay algo que me gusta de ti son tus ideas...-dijo Sanji intentando sobar a la rubia.

-Creía que estabas con Nami-dijo ella apartándole muy digna.

-No te hagas la difícil-masculló Carrot envidiosa.

-En mi corazón hay sitio para todas y cada una de vosotras-dijo Sanji apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Kalifa-soy vuestro caballero andante.

-Más bien vuestro caballo...-se escuchó a Zoro, y Sanji levantó la cabeza iracundo.

* * *

-¡Ahí vienen!-dijo Hancok señalando a Luffy y a Nami-Akainu nos va a matar...

-Dígale a ese gordo que la culpa fue mía-dijo el abuelo Garp acompañando a Luffy y a Nami-me apetecía cenar con ellos. Si tiene algún problema que me llame.

-Esto... bueno-Hancok metió a los niños adentro-venga Brook arranca.

-Ahoooora mismo-el esqueleto tiró de la palanca de cambios y el autobús se puso en marcha.

-¡Luffy, nos habéis retrasado un montón!-le dijo Hancok disgustada.

-Lo siento es que... es que Nami odia a Vivi-Luffy miró a Nami enfadado, y ella negó con la cabeza, roja de ira.

-Así que la culpa es mía ¿no?-dijo la pelirroja echando humo por las orejas. Zoro y Robin se miraron preocupados. Sabían lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Por qué tenías que hablarla así? ¿Es necesario que grites siempre a todo el mundo?-se encaró Luffy furioso.

-Ella estaba FINGIENDO-Nami soltó una voz de la que Akainu se hubiera sentido orgulloso-¡PERO SI TANTO TE MOLESTA NO VOLVERÉ A IR CON VOSOTROS!

-¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO!-gritó Luffy todavía más alto. Law que estaba escuchando rap pegó un bote del susto-¡SIEMPRE SACAS LAS COSAS DE CONTEXTO!

-Chicos por favor...-Hancok no sabía cómo parar aquello. A parte Luffy enfadado la ponía muy cachonda.

Nami miró a Luffy con los ojos llameantes.

-Siéntate aquí Nami-le pidió Zoro intentando agarrarla del brazo, pero ella no se dejó-anda, ven aquí.

-Y tú Luffy...-dijo ella con odio-nunca, nunca, NUNCA ENTIENDES LAS PUTAS COSAS

Después de esto le dio la espalda y se fue al fondo del autobús, donde Kalifa y Carrot la consolaron.

-Te has pasado Luffy. Te has pasado-dijo Carrot mirándole enfadada.

-¿Qué les ha pasado?-le preguntó Zoro a Robin cuando está volvió a sentarse con él después de un rato.

-Es esa chica, Vivi-explicó ella-a Nami no le cae nada bien, y hoy la ha hecho llorar. Pero creo que es cuento.

-Nami puede ser muy dura-dijo Zoro echando la vista atrás.

-Seguro que tiene sus motivos-la defendió Robin. Aunque luego pensó que para sospechar de ella tampoco los había tenido demasiado.

-Seguro que la ha liado porque sí-dijo Zoro de mala leche.

-Sé que ella se ha portado mal, pero es mi amiga, y confío en ella-dijo Robin.

-Luffy también es mi amigo-le recordó Zoro.

-Pero le está engañando. Además ¿no quieres que acaben juntos?-Robin le traspasó con su mirada, y Zoro se revolvió en su asiento incómodo.

-Vale... sí. Pero no pienso meterme en sus líos.

Robin se acercó a él y le besó.

-Ya con los tuyos te valen...

Al día siguiente Luffy se fue con Vivi (el abuelo Garp había decidido que ya pasaban todo el fin de semana allí) a pescar, y Zoro y Robin fueron a pasar el día a un parque. Nami tenía la opción de ir con Sanji, Usuff y Chopper a buscar marcos y material artístico para el regalo de Kaya o ir a un centro de depilación con Kalifa y Carrot. Como no tenía ganas de aguantarlas prefirió irse sola.

Entonces se encontró con Law.

-Supongo que no necesitarás ayuda en tu reparto de mierda-dijo ella observando las bolsas que Law ocultaba en el abrigo.

-Me vendría bien alguien que me llevase las cuentas-admitió él, echando una calada de su cigarro. Nami se lo cogió sin pensarlo mucho, y le dio también una calada. Al darse cuenta que era de Law (con Sanji si tenía más confianzas) se lo devolvió, pero él la miró interrogante y se lo llevó a los labios con gesto morboso. Instantes después se estaban besando salvajemente, y Law pasaba sus manos por los duros pezones de ella debajo de su sujetador. Nami emitió un gemido al notar el miembro de Law rozarla, pero entonces hubo unos segundos en que pensó algo y los dos se separaron. Para sorpresa de ella Law también se alejó.

-Yo... lo siento, no...-se excusó él.

-A mí... me encantaría-admitió Nami. Law era el chico que físicamente más le gustaba de todos. Llevaba años suspirando por él, soñando con acariciar aquella espalda, y su trasero-pero me gusta Luffy.

-Luffy es mi amigo-reconoció Law mirándola asustado-no puedo hacerle esto...

Nami tragó saliva, y por un momento estuvo a punto de retractarse. Recordó el paso cuatro, que ya había puesto en práctica con Sanji. Y a fin de cuentas Luffy estaba con Vivi ahora mismo.

Pero no cedió. Haciendo un ejercicio de autocontrol profundo se despidió de Law con una forzada sonrisa y se fue calle arriba. Se compraría alguna cosa que la ayudase a olvidar sus fracasos sentimentales.

-Joder... que pena-Law aún notaba el calor de los senos de Nami en sus manos. Decidió que después de vender la coca iría a buscar alguna chica.

Entretanto Zoro y Robin, tumbados en la hierva del parque del Este, se besaban apasionadamente y compartían una deliciosa merienda. Robin le puso a Zoro un poco de nata en la poca, que ambos compartieron al comerse sus labios.

-Te quiero solo para mí-Zoro pasó sus manos por la espalda de Robin, debajo de su ropa, y notó el delicado contacto con su morena piel. Robin sonrió y pasó su mano por la cicatriz del ojo del chico, enternecida-eres mía...

-Podríamos escaparnos...-susurró Robin mientras él le acariciaba el largo cabello-irnos muy lejos...

-Lo haremos-Zoro la dio un beso corto-te juro que lo haremos. Pero tengo que vencer a Mihawk.

-Está bien-accedió Robin acariciándole su musculoso torso por debajo de su camisa verde-Mihawk te tendrá el lunes. Pero hoy eres mío.

Siguieron besándose mientras Zoro le ataba las manos con un pañuelo y la obligaba a levantarlas, haciéndola suspirar. Estaban protegidos por la sombra de los árboles, pero aún así los transeúntes les veían y algunos apretaban el paso, incómodos.

Zoro sin embargo había estado en situaciones mucho más tórridas en lugares públicos. Sin ir mas lejos con Nami habían llegado a hacerlo en un cine. Pero con Robin no tenía esa desenfrenada necesidad de tocar y besar y meter. Le gustaba escucharla hablar, reír. Le gustaba disfrutar del suave tacto de su pelo y del calor de su piel. Le gustaba ir poco a poco. Y por lo visto ella no iba a meterle prisa, disfrutaba igual que él.

* * *

-¡Esa es la que me robó! ¡Me coló unas bragas, la muy zorra! -Jora mandó a los de seguridad contra Nami, y estos la agarraron enseguida.

-¿Qué? ¿YO?-fingió indignarse ella-¿De qué vas?

Jora le hizo un corte con su dedo regordete mientras los guardias se disponían a sacarla de la tienda. Sin embargo en ese momento apareció la persona que Nami menos esperaba que la salvaría.

-Yo pagaré lo de ella-dijo Hancok echando hacia atrás su cabello y mirando a los seguratas con arrogancia-y esto también-echó una bolsa llena de tangas y unas botas negras sobre el mostrador.

Al rato Nami se estaba tomando un batido con Hancok, en la entrada del centro comercial.

-¿Vais al "Capone" no es cierto?-preguntó Hancok señalando el restaurante del Capone Begue.

-Sí... está rico-dijo Nami un poco cortada. No sabía de que tenía que hablar con la trastornada ninfómana que era su profesora de Lengua.

-Luffy se ha ido con esa guarrilla. Ya te lo dije-Hancok sonrió satisfecha mientras provocaba al camarero derramándose un poco de batido en las tetas.

-Oye te agradezco que me hayas salvado pero si me vas a dar el coñazo me largo-la cortó Nami-ya me vale con tu clase.

-Todos los hombres suspiran por mí-dijo Hancok estirándose, esbelta-todos se tocan diciendo mi nombre, y sueñan conmigo por las noches.

-Sí vale, eres tremenda, pero no todos los hombres-la recordó Nami a mala idea. Hancok se hundió un poco en la silla, molesta.

-Es cierto-admitió-Luffy apenas me nota... y yo hago lo posible porque lo haga...

-"Joder que si lo haces rica"-pensó Nami pero no dijo nada.

-A lo mejor es que eres un poco may... bueno, que tienes que buscar a alguien de tu edad-sugirió Nami.

-De mi edad-repitió Hancok dando un buen trago a su mezcla de Coca-Cola con alcohol. Se le habían subido un poco los colores-los hombres de mi edad ya se han casado. Todos quieren tener una mujer tonta y simple que les haga una mamadita... y que les de hijos...

Nami vio claramente la tristeza en Hancok cuando ella se acarició el vientre, dolida. Ahora entendía algunas cosas.

-No se... no se que tiene todo el mundo en contra de Luffy y de mí-siguió Hancok conteniendo un eructo. Empezaba a estar bastante borrachita-muchas parejas se llevan muchos años. No son tantos. Y qué mujer no le amaría a él.

-Ese es el problema-dijo Nami bebiendo un sorbo, abatida.

-Sí, pero tú qué tienes que ofrecer. Eres fofa y plana-dijo Hancok arrogante.

-¿Perdona?-se indignó Nami-esto es todo natural guapa, que no se si tú puedes decirlo. Y no me dejas muy atrás.

-¡Ja!-se burló Hancok. Pero viendo que Nami se iba a largar se relajó un poco-habría que verlo pero el caso... el caso es que hay que pensar algo respecto a Luffy... para que no se lo lleve esa.

-¿Tú no ibas contra mí?-le recordó Nami molesta.

-Es cierto-admitió Hancok-pero después de que os viese ayer discutir... y le dijiste que no se enteraba de nada. Le pusiste las cosas claras, tenías razón.

Nami jamás en su vida, nunca, pensó que llegaría a escuchar a Hancok quitarle la razón a Luffy y menos para dársela a ella.

-Pero jugamos con ventaja para que no la vea más-añadió Hancok satisfecha.

-¿Sí?-Nami no parecía muy convencida.

-Claro. Ella no está interna en Shinsekawa. Nosotras sí-rió Hancok, y le contagió la risa a ella. Al final las dos brindaron con sus copas, con complicidad.

* * *

-No puedo creer que la hayas hecho caso... a ella-dijo Robin cuando Nami se lo contó en el autobús.

-No es tan mala. Te lo contaré en el cuarto-susurró Nami-¡Ay! ¡Tened cuidado chicos!

-Perdona Nami-swan es el regalo de Kaya-explicó Sanji que cargaba con el marco de Usuff.

-Va a quedar precioso-se dijo él convencido.

-Seguro que sí-le dijo Kalifa sonriendo.

-Cada día traéis cosas más raras, no os van a caber en el cuarto ¡Yohohohoho!-rió Brook-¡Demosle caña al viaje con un poco de Aerosmith!

Steven Tyler le gritaba al micro mientras el autobús iba especialmente revuelto. Zoro y Robin se besaban en los asientos del fondo observados por un grupo de mirones, entre ellos unas envidiosas Carrot y Perona, mientras Franky hacía playback de la canción que estaba sonando y Chopper se mataba de risa.

-_...nananana...dude looks like a lady... nanananana_-canturreaba Franky meneando el trasero hacia los lados.

-Qué vulgar-dijo Hancok observándolo por el retrovisor-de verdad...

-Zoro y Robin están juntos, Jinbei gana su parte-comentó Aokiji al lado de ella-solo falta saber su Luffy acabará con Nami.

-Ja... eso lo veremos-respondió Hancok altiva.

-Yo insisto en ZoroxSanji. Ahí hay yaoi del bueno ¡Yohohohoho!-Brook no se acordaba de que el altavoz estaba puesto, y todo el autobús escuchó su comentario. Zoro y Sanji se miraron, rojos, antes de que la carcajada general los hiciera resbalar en los asientos cabreados.

-¿Estás bien macho?-Law iba en los primeros sitios sentado al lado de Luffy, que miraba por la ventana sin querer hablar.

-Sí sí... claro-dijo él con la mirada perdida. Law intentó encontrar palabras con las que animarlo, pero como en el caso de Zoro, no era lo suyo.

-¿Es por Nami...?-preguntó rascándose la mal afeitada barba. Luffy permaneció en silencio.

-No... bueno sí-admitió finalmente-es que... no sé qué tengo que hacer.

-Las pibas son muy complicadas Luffy-dijo Law frotándole el cabello al chico-siempre quieren lo contrario de lo que quieres tú.

-El problema es que yo no sé lo que quiero-dijo Luffy mirándose los nudillos con aprensión-no sé que quiero de Nami, ni tampoco... tampoco de Vivi.

-No la conozco-dijo Law-bueno... ¿Qué te dice el cuerpo?

-¿Mi corazón quieres decir?-preguntó Luffy con inocencia.

-Hablo más bien de tu rabo-concretó Law. Las mejillas de Luffy se pusieron muy rojas-nunca te había visto así... si que son importantes...

-Es que... lo que me dice es que las quiero a las dos-dijo Luffy mirando un poco hacia abajo. Law rió.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Los trios son lo mejor que te puedes hacer en la vida-bromeó, pero Luffy negó con la cabeza.

-Las perdería. Y me importan mucho. No quiero hacer eso.

-Pues entonces solo queda una opción Luffy...elegir.

Law le dio un fuerte apretón a su amigo y luego le pasó un auricular para que pudiese escuchar su rap. Luffy cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, pero por su mente pasaban Nami y Vivi. Ambas le guiñaban el ojo, provocativas, y mientras se humedecían los labios se llevaban la mano hacia su escote, abriéndolo lo suficiente para hacerle desear pero no permitirle ver. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Unas horas antes.

_Vivi y Luffy pescaban en el lago del hotel donde el abuelo Garp había decidido pasar el fin de semana._

_-Dejémolos solos-le dijo el viejo a Sabo, y se fueron a tomar unas birras._

_-Es un atardecer muy bonito-le dijo Vivi a Luffy, sonriéndole con dulzura._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Sigues pintando cuadros?-preguntó Luffy mientras un pez pillaba su cebo. Tirando con fuerza lo saco._

_-Oh, sí-Vivi sacó su móvil y le enseñó algunas fotos de sus acuarelas-estas son algunas._

_-Oh...-Luffy abrió mucho los ojos-son muy bonitas._

_Eso era una de las cosas más maravillosas de Luffy. Realmente se apasionaba por las cosas de los demás, y su sinceridad siempre absoluta halagaba a todos sus amigos._

_Vivi vio que el sol empezaba a bajar. Tenía poco tiempo, y no quería despediciarlo. Tal vez no tuviese una mejor oportunidad._

_-Luffy...-Vivi bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Él chico la miró con una alargada sonrisa surcándole el rostro-a mí... me gusta mucho estar contigo._

_-A mí también Vivi-dijo él. Dejó la caña a un lado y se quedó mirándola, sin dejar de sonreír pero un poco receloso. Cuando las chicas se ponían así se avecinaban problemas. Nami y Kalifa ya se lo habían demostrado._

_-Es que... es que... me gustas tú-Vivi fue hacia él pestañeando expectante y con las manos le cogió del chaleco._

_Luffy recordó cuando conoció a Vivi hace años. Debían de tener unos doce. Él había sentido algo muy especial por ella. Creía que era amor. Había querido decírselo, pero Vivi se marchó por el trabajo de su padre a otra ciudad. Una vez más. Luffy se había quedado muy chafado. Al principio la echaba mucho de menos. Decidió esperar a su regreso, o crecer más para buscarla. Todas las noches imaginaba como sería ir con ella y estar juntos._

_Pero entonces había llegado Nami. Y en unos meses Vivi ya no existía. Ahora eran él y ella, aunque Luffy no había sentido la necesidad de decirle nada a Nami, como si lo había sentido por Vivi. Sus sentimientos hacia la exuberante pelirroja eran muy difusos. No podía negar que despertaba su en teoría inexistente apetito sexual. Pero no entendía, o no quería entender hasta que punto su alma y la de Nami estaban unidas, en deferencia a lo que con Vivi había experimentado. Siempre que Vivi visitaba la ciudad Luffy se sumía en la confusión. A lo mejor Zoro, ahora en brazos de Robin, hubiera podido darle algún consejo útil._

_-Luffy...-Vivi olía a algo parecido a la vainilla. A Luffy aquel olor le hacía perder el sentido, y revolotear alrededor suyo como una abeja. La chica estaba tan cerca de él que sus pechos se presionaban contra su cuerpo, y Luffy, son entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pasó sus brazos por alrededor de su cintura y le dio un beso en los labios. Vivi cerró los ojos y disfrutó del sabor del chico, mientras una descarga eléctrica recorría todo el cuerpo de Luffy._

_-Vivi...-dijo él con voz ronca. Ella no contestó. Una de sus manos le acariciaba el pelo mientras la otra se metía por debajo de su ropa y le acariciaba los abdominales._

_El beso se fue volviendo más descontrolado y Luffy le fue comiendo terreno, obligándola a retroceder mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos. Las pestañas de Vivi le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas a él, mientras sus labios seguían con aquel inexperto juego en el que cada vez se iba volviendo más ardiente el participar. Luffy respiraba cada vez más rápido, masajeando el cuerpo de Vivi excitado._

_-Mmmmmn...-cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando unos segundos-eres muy guapa...-susurró Luffy con voz queda. Vivi intentó besarle otra vez pero el chico la retuvo-Vivi... creo que me gustas también... pero... no puedo seguir con esto... no ahora..._

_Vivi le miró con tristeza. Poco a poco las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Luffy intentó consolarla, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada mientras la chica hacía pucheros._

_-Quieres... a Nami-dijo Vivi. Una de sus lágrimas resbaló por su mejilla y cayó en el agua-lo entiendo..._

_-No, no es eso-Luffy le limpió un poco los ojos-es que... ahora no puedo Vivi... estoy en Shinsekawa... y necesito... necesito entenderlo..._

_Vivi respiró poco a poco. Luego le miró y sonrió forzosamente. Se la veía destrozada._

_-Te entiendo... perdóname-dijo con voz suave-no debería haberte hecho esto._

_-No, no, que va-dijo Luffy amablemente-si por mí... quiero decir, me ha gustado mucho..._

_Vivi se acercó a él y le besó de nuevo. Luffy no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar, aunque al final fue él quien lo cortó. Ella era maravillosa. Su piel suave, sus labios carnosos, aquellas pestañas ahora húmedas..._

_-Adiós...-se despidió Luffy llevándose su caña. Mientras se iba se giró un par de veces. Vivi se sentó en una roca, pensativa. Él decía que necesitaba tiempo. Pero tiempo es de lo que ella no disponía._

_"Eso ya lo veremos"-se dijo para sí la chica, mientras notaba la huella que los labios de Luffy habían dejado en los suyos._

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Mi parte favorita fue el paseo de Zoro y Robin y todas las apariciones de Hancok. ¿Con quién preferís que acabe Luffy, con Nami o con Vivi? Aún queda mucha historia por delante, pueden pasar muchas cosas...**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y hasta que nos volvamos a leer un gran abrazo de mi parte y de la de Luffy.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Bueno como aquí en España nos tienen bloqueados con el coronavirus estoy en mi casa y además de adelantar trabajos para la uni he avanzado en este fic y el que llevo de _Disney-Gantz_. Os subo otro capítulo que espero que os guste mucho ¡y un abrazo muy fuerte!**

**-Guest: Jajajaja, yo también estoy a favor de que ellos acaben juntos, aunque puede que no sea así como ya pasó con Nami y Zoro. ¡Espero que este capítulo también te guste!**

**-Lollyfan33: Eso de "eminencia en fanfiction" me ha hecho el día ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Escribir es cien veces mejor cuando recibes reviews como las que me dejas tú :D! En cuanto a las observaciones que has hecho a la historia no puedo confirmar ni negar nada sobre Koala, pero sí te voy a decir que es una muy buena teoría y me ha sorprendido lo rápido que te has fijado en ese pequeño detalle de ella. En cuanto a Hancok, Kalifa y el resto de personajes secundarios que salieron en el anterior capítulo (todos los personajes, en realidad) intento darles un trasfondo lo más creíble y complejo posible dentro de mis posibilidades como escritor. Como bien has señalado en el caso de Kalifa y Carrot no todo es blanco ni negro, puede que se lleven mal con Nami pero luego a veces se entiendan, todos los personajes tienen sus defectos y virtudes en mayor o menor medida (a excepción de Akainu, él es todo defectos, jajajaja). **

**No me "alegro" de que sufrieras por el LuNa pero sí que disfruto con la intriga de como se desarrollarán las relaciones de las principales parejas en un futuro y cuáles aguantarán y cuáles no. Espero que el fic te siga gustando, si lo pasas bien leyéndolo y te transporta por un rato al reformatorio con Luffy y sus amigos (transmitiendo también sensaciones y pensamientos como has señalado), ya he conseguido lo que quería. ¡Un gran abrazo y mucho ánimo!**

**-Monnie: ¡Apaleada no, a mí me parece genial que me des tu opinión del fic, de hecho es lo que más quiero que hagan los que lo lean! Efectivamente Nami no puede decirse que Nami tenga "tan claro lo que quiere" cuando a la mínima se ha ido con Sanji, y a veces piensa en Zoro, pero existen muchas personas que son así, quieren una cosa o a una persona y también a otra, y no ven su camino tan claro. Este es el caso de ella, al igual que Luffy que es muy inocente y algo básico en cuanto a temas de sexualidad y amor, y aunque se siente atraído por Nami también se siente por Vivi. Seguramente debería elegir a una de las dos siendo honesto con ambas, pero los personajes de este fic no siempre se comportan bien ni son buenos, incluso si son los protas, por eso entiendo que no estés de acuerdo con su actitud. **

**De cualquier forma también es cierto que este fic tiene bastante lemmon (pa que vamos a engañarnos) y quiero tratar más de un ship (por ejemplo Zoro con Nami, con Robin, etc) por lo que es comprensible que los personajes vayan alternando en sus relaciones. Las relaciones sexuales al ser algo tan íntimo también permite dar más datos sobre la personalidad de cada uno, y establecer vínculos fuertes entre ellos.**

**Espero que este capítulo también os guste mucho ¡y dejad vuestros reviews, que valoro muchísimo porque mejoran la calidad de la historia!**

* * *

Capítulo 16

-Toma-Mihawk le tiró a Zoro una enorme bolsa muy pesada.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Tus cosas. Vete-el gran espadachín le dio la espalda a Zoro y regresó al fondo del gimnasio.

-¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué haces? -Zoro se levantó de donde estaba haciendo abdominales y se encaró a su sensei-¿es por lo de ayer? ¿Es por el pueblo?

-Tengo mucho trabajo. Adiós-Mihawk limpió su larga espada triunfadora, de acero curtido en multitud de torneos.

-Apenas veo a mis amigos, y no he perdido nada por estar con ellos. He hecho todos los trabajos y ejercicios que me pediste-insistió Zoro cabreado. Admiraba mucho a Mihawk pero de verdad que deseaba no tener que sufrir su personalidad despectiva y molesta.

-¿Has leído la Biblia?-los ojos de Mihawk brillaron como rayos.

-No...-Zoro torció el cuello, extrañado.

-En un versículo Jesucristo dice que no se puede amar a Dios y al dinero. Tampoco a Dios y a la espada-dijo Mihawk con voz agresiva-bien, pues por mi espada yo odio a Dios.

Zoro exhaló un profundo suspiro, cansado.

-Joder, ya te he dicho que lo siento, pero es que no tiene sentido-insistió-he cumplido con lo que me dijiste. Y he mejorado mucho.

-No has mejorado nada de hecho has empeorado-dijo Mihawk con aspereza-y me acabas de volver a demostrar que no eres digno de empuñar un arma.

Zoro negó con la cabeza, furioso. Quería mandarle a la mierda y largarse, pero sabía que entonces no volvería a luchar. ¿Por qué no comprendía Mihawk lo que para él significaba Robin? Pero sabía que no atendería a razones. "En el fondo es verdad-admitió Zoro-no debería centrarme más que en prepararme...no puedo..."

Mihawk empezó a preparar las cosas para la siguiente caso sin hacer el mínimo caso a la lucha interior de Zoro. El chico apretó los puños, intentando concentrarse.

-Mira, se que no te gusta como lo hago, pero a mí tampoco como lo haces tú-le dijo con firmeza-sigue entrenándome... al menos hasta el torneo... y después ya veremos.

Mihawk negó con la cabeza. Su mirada ya no parecía de furia, ahora era más algo parecido a la decepción.

-Lo que es innegable es que aquí se te presenta una oportunidad única-dijo finalmente, cruzando los brazos-aprender del mejor. Y tú la estás desperdiciando. No pienso gastar energías en una persona tan desagradecida como tú.

Observó a Zoro con fiereza. El chico ignoró su mirada fulminante y reflexionó unos segundos. Luego le devolvió la mirada, también furioso.

-Muy bien. No me entrenes-dijo con calma. Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a ir. Mihawk levantó las cejas. Desde luego eso no se lo esperaba.

-Adiós-dijo Zoro dispuesto a marcharse.

-Nunca llegarás a nada-masculló Mihawk furioso. Zoro le miró y para su sorpresa sonrió.

-¿Porque tu no me entrenes? Te lo tienes muy creído me parece a mí...

Y diciendo esto salió del polideportivo. Mihawk se quedó unos instantes en el sitio, y luego sonrió levemente.

-¡Estoy listo para boxear Mijau!-exclamó Luffy que recién entraba con sus guantes puestos, dando saltitos.

-Bueno-el profesor dejó su espada a un lado y se dispuso a seguir sus clases.

* * *

Zoro continuó con la dieta y ejercicios de Mihawk aquella semana aunque el profesor no se comunicó con él. El poco tiempo que sacaba entre las clases y el entrenamiento se lo dedicaba a Robin, con la que pasaba agradables ratos en un escondido rincón del patio o en su habitación.

-¿No te da vergüenza?-rió la chica un día, mientras Zoro la besaba en los muslos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él. Robin estaba vestida, pero él estaba completamente desnudo, a sus pies.

-Puedes verte... aunque no sepamos como lo hacen-le recordó ella, pasando una mano por sus nalgas. Zoro tiró un poco hacia abajo de sus bragas negras, distraído.

-Qué nos vean...-dijo simplemente. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras él disfrutaba con el tacto del pecho de Robin y ella recorría todo su musculoso cuerpo extasiada.

Había que andarse con pies de plomo, porque Akainu estaba de muy mala uva, y cualquier excusa le bastaría para castigarlos severamente.

A Usuff por no haber hecho los ejercicios de matrices le dio con una regla en los dedos, dejándoselos todos inútiles para dos días, y a Kalifa le rompió las gafas por contestarle mal.

-Está muy gilipollas-dijo Sanji en una comida viendo como Akainu le echaba la salsa caliente por encima a un niño de tercero-es por lo de tu abuelo, Luffy.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó él sorprendido.

-Le tocó mucho las narices que llegasemos tarde-recordó Sanji-Hancok y Aokiji se comieron una buena bronca.

-Yo solo espero que a Buggy no le echen-Luffy miró al conserje que estaba con los ojos llorosos atendiendo a los más pequeños-¡Hola Viola! ¡Me alegro de verte!-saludó alegremente.

La chica de último curso saludó a Luffy, que la arrancó una sonrisa. Llevaba desde el día del accidente comiendo en una aula aislada, pero hoy por fin parecía que Akainu se apidaba de ella. O no, porque la puso a fregar platos y no le dejó comer más que sobras.

-Hijo de puta...-murmuró Sanji mirando al profesor-Como me gustaría partirle la cara...

-Yo no me acercaría a él ni en un millón de años-dijo Usuff soplándose en sus vendados dedos.

-Ven luego a la enfermería a que te los miremos-le dijo Chopper con voz profesional.

-Luffy podría vencerlo ¿a que sí Luffy?-dijo Bartolomé, que ese día había conseguido comer con ellos por primera vez, y estaba emocionado.

-¡Claro que podría!-el chico imitó el ruido de unos cañones mientras movía sus puños-¡le arreglaría el jeto de paso!

-No te flipes...-le cortó Sanji, que parecía un poco distraído.

-Ya casi he terminado mi cuadro-comentó Usuff-¡cuando estén los otros os lo enseñaré!

-Hablando de los otros... ¿Zoro y Robin?-preguntó Sanji molesto-¿van a tirarse el resto del verano follando o cómo?

-¿ESTÁN FOLLANDO?-repitió Luffy perplejo. Todo el comedor se volvió hacia él, incluído un furibundo Akainu.

-Je, je, Luffy...-Sanji tragó saliva-que solo son dos moscas...

-Monkey D., te quedas castigado-le advirtió Akainu.

-No quiero-replicó Luffy sacando la lengua.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?-rugió el subdirector.

* * *

A la tarde Luffy había recibido un señor guantazo y estaba fregando los suelos del hall con Buggy.

-¿No te van a echar verdad Bugo?-preguntó Luffy afectuoso-si te echan yo te echaría de menos...

-Cállate-pidió él con rostro amargo. Luffy le miró preocupado, pero por una vez se contuvo y no dijo nada más.

Entre tanto en el cuarto de Nami y Robin las chicas se probaban algunos de sus vestidos nuevos y hacían recuento de sus últimos días.

-Yo no creo que haya funcionado por esos pasos-dijo Robin observándose en el espejo con una apretada camisa blanca-simplemente es dejarse llevar.

-Con Zoro es más fácil-gruñó Nami de mala gana-le gustas, y punto. Pero yo con Luffy me pierdo. Y encima esa zorra...

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo?-preguntó Robin curiosa.

-¿Tú tampoco me crees?-saltó Nami enfadada. Robin la miró con tristeza y ella entendió que se había pasado-lo siento Robin... en serio. Es que todo me sale mal.

Nami se sentó sobre la colcha con la cabeza gacha. Robin fue a su lado y la abrazó.

-Yo creo que él te quiere mucho. Sólo le hace falta entender que hacer-dijo Robin afectuosa.

-Luffy no entiende ni por qué llueve. Como para explicarle esto-gruñó Nami de mala gana.

-Bueno, esto es más fácil que explicar por qué llueve-Robin le acarició el pelo.

-Tú estás muy contenta desde que vas con Zoro-la picó Nami, y Robin soltó una carcajada-¿qué te parece?

Robin exhaló un suspiro, y está vez fue Nami la que se rió.

-Te entiendo. No le dejes escapar-dijo. Cuando estaba realmente enamorado, y una pasión salvaje se reflejaba en los ojos de Zoro, él podía ser simplemente... no había palabras.

-Me da miedo... que él se canse-susurró Robin. Nami negó muy convencida.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Eres estupenda. Tenéis mucha suerte-agregó.

-No se...-Robin iba a decir algo más pero prefirió callarse-¿y tú qué vas a hacer?

Nami jugueteó con los dedos de sus pies.

-Seguiré probando-dijo, y Robin sonrió.

La tarde del viernes Zoro iba a ir a entrenar, cuando Luffy le pilló por banda y le impidió hacerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Zoro molesto mientras su amigo lo conducía por un pasillo.

-Beep-beep, clase de música ¿te acuerdas? Clase de música-Luffy imitó a un robot.

Llegaron (no sin perderse dos veces) a un aula donde Zoro nunca había estado, en la que había muchos instrumentos y unos enormes altavoces.

-Vaya...-Zoro pasó su mano por la batería y luego cogió la guitarra eléctrica que había al fondo.

-¡Es todo mío! ¡YOHOHOHOHOHO!-Brook le sobresaltó apareciendo a su espalda, con el cadavérico rostro pintado de negro y blanco como los de "Kiss". Parecía un verdadero muerto viviente.

-¿Nos vamos a pintar así?-preguntó Luffy emocionado. Zoro tenía muy claro que no.

-Estaba probando estilos-explicó Usuff que tenía las pinturas de cara y le estaba pintando un rayo a Chopper como el de David Bowie.

-Al marimo pintale de marrón y así ya es un árbol-dijo Sanji que estaba apoyado en una pared, fumando.

-Anda mira a ver si te puedes pintar unas cejas mejores-se burló Zoro con saña.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-Brook iba a cerrar la puerta cuando entró atropelladamente Franky.

-¡Perdón Brook lo siento! ¡Es que estaba en el baño haciendo una súper cagada! ¡Perdón!-se excusó.

-Franky que asco-protestó Nami.

-Lo siento, es la comida de aquí-repuso él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos a empezar con esta Escuela de Rock-dijo Brook elevando el tono en las últimas sílabas a un falsete. Llevaba una botella de whisky en una mano, ya medio vacía. Tenía un auténtico problema con la bebida-¿decidme...? ¿Cuantos sabéis lo que es el rock?

-Joder Brook no empecemos-le interrumpió Sanji-si vas a darnos la paliza con Chuk Norris y la historia del rock...

-Es Chuk Berry, burro-le interrumpió Zoro. Iban a iniciar otra discusión pero Nami se puso en medio y Robin se llevó a su novio un poco de lado.

-Voy a explicaros brevemente la historia del rock, sí, desde Chuk Berry y Elvis hasta los Red Hot Chilli Peppers-dijo Brook encendiendo un proyector-y luego elegiremos que hacer con nuestra banda.

Zoro se frotó las manos interesado, mientras Sanji bostezaba sin disimulo.

-Recuerda que solo tenemos una hora Brook-le dijo Nami a la que tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión nada de aquello.

Después de una hora y media Brook terminó con Guns and Roses y Dire Straits. Le quedaba mucho de que hablar, pero viendo que sus alumnos empezaban a estar ya un poco bastante inquietos decidió dejarlo.

-Así que fue por eso que la canción se llama así-le dijo Zoro a Robin-me parece increíble.

-Sí, todo muy guay, ¿pero que vamos a tocar? Yo ni siquiera quiero estar aquí Brook-dijo Sanji cansino.

-¡Pero tú eres una parte fundamental Sanji!-le recordó el profesor alzando sus finos brazos-¡sabes tocar el bajo!

-¡Es verdad!-Franky le dio una palmada en la espalda-¡el año pasado lo petamos tío!

-Perdimos y nos abuchearon-le recordó Sanji de mala gana.

-Eso fue porque "_Me quiero follar a tu madre_" era una canción experimental-razonó Franky indignado-no estaban preparados para ella.

-Nadie podía estarlo-añadió Nami lacónica.

-¿En serio cantasteis eso?-le preguntó Zoro a Sanji, alucinado.

-Hay un vídeo y todo-respondió él-mira ahora te lo paso.

-Este año buscaremos una canción más comercial-sugirió Brook-¡y tenemos a Nami y a Robin, vocal femenino!

-Yo no pienso cantar-se negó la pelirroja.

-Yo no canto muy bien-añadió Robin cortada.

-¡Venga animaos!-les pidió Luffy. Nami le lanzó una mirada tan gélida que Luffy se quedó tiritando.

-¡Y también tenemos a Zoro!-añadió Brook pasando su brazo por la espalda del chico.

-¿Qué?-Zoro se quedó a cuadros.

-¡Claro que sí!-le insistió Brook-¡Tienes muy buena voz!

-No... no se me da muy bien cantar-dijo Zoro notando como todos le miraban.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Pues a Santana le clavas, te escuché el otro día!-dijo Brook. Zoro se quedó unos segundos en blanco antes de recordar.

-¿Tú estabas en las duchas?-preguntó horrorizado.

-Oh sí. La de mi baño se había estropeado, y pasaba de ir al de Akainu que duerme al lado-se explicó Brook. Zoro agachó la cara muerto de vergüenza. Con lo que se había motivado...

-Bueno, el caso es que tu voz es buena, y hay que aprovecharlo-insistió el profesor optimista-¿sabes tocar la guitarra?

-Un poco-reconoció Zoro de mala gana.

-Vale, pues tenemos al bajo, la batería-señaló a Franky-las voces femenina, la masculina...

-Yo fui el teclado-le recordó Usuff.

-El teclado es verdad-asintió Brook-Bueno y ya solo faltan...

-¡Yoyoyoyo! ¡Yo!-Luffy levantaba la mano dando saltos-¿Yo que soy este año Brook?

-Ejeje... esto...-Brook de rascó su enorme mata de pelo afro mirando a Luffy con espanto. Zoro lo entendía. A su amigo no le acompañaba el don de la música precisamente. Muchas noches Luffy se ponía a cantar las canciones de los discos de Zoro y le destrozaba los oídos. Era como escuchar el parto de una ballena.

-Puede ser el que rompe guitarras-sugirió Sanji.

-¡Pero yo quiero cantar! ¡O tocar un instrumento!-insistió Luffy. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo útil y sabía que no se fiaban de él.

-Yo se tocar la flauta-le dijo Chopper a Brook, como si eso les fuera a servir de algo.

-Lo vuestro lo... lo pensaré-dijo el profesor mirando a Luffy con miedo-pero todos tendréis un sitio en mi banda. Menos yo mismo porque no se me permite participar ¡Yohohohoho!-su característica risa empezaba a resultar pegadiza-ahora como conclusión de la clase... ¿nos podéis enseñar las bragas señoritas?-pidió meloso.

Nami salió respirando como un búfalo mientras Robin se despedía de Zoro con un suave beso.

-¿Te veo esta noche?-preguntó delicada.

-No creo...-Zoro besó su mano con pasión. No podía creer que ella estuviese por fin con él. Todo estaba tan bien-están muy alerta... no quiero que te hagan daño...

-Esta bien-Robin le besó en la oreja, cerca de sus pendientes, y luego se dio la vuelta-pues luego me escribes.

Zoro se quedó mirando a Robin alejarse con cara ensoñadora.

-Sí que te va bien eh-se acercó Sanji-¿qué tal es ella?

-¿Te parece que te lo voy a contar? Estás desesperado-le dijo Zoro, molesto.

-Venga ya marimo. Que hay confianza-se indignó Sanji.

Zoro le miró sin poder camuflar su sonrisa.

-Estoy contento...-dijo, con el rostro iluminado.

-Pues me alegro mucho-dijo Sanji y a Zoro le pareció sincero. Le jodía admitirlo, pero con Luffy y Law el rubio era su mejor amigo en aquella prisión, pese a todo.

-Aaaah Zoro, las mujeres son maravillosas-dijo Usuff yendo hacia él y haciéndose el entendido-una relación es lo mejor que te puede pasar...

-Si no mientes quieres decir-agregó Zoro, y Usuff, ruborizado, cambió de tema.

Cuando se fueron a sus cuartos Sanji se quedó un rato pensativo. "Tener una relación es lo mejor que te puede pasar". Se sentía cada vez más solo. Y ninguna de las chicas a las que tanto adoraba con lisonjerías parecían corresponderle.

Vio el número de Nami en su teléfono. Sabía que no estaba con Luffy, tal vez podría intentarlo. Pero al final declinó el hacerlo. No sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Además ahora no tenía tiempo...

* * *

-_I stay out to late... got nothing in my brain... at least that's what people say, a-ha, that's what people say..._

-...por eso las fuerzas aliadas de la triple Entente decidieron apoyarse en contra de ellos-Jinbei intentaba concentrarse en su explicación.

-_I go on to many dates...uhuhu...but I can't make them stay... at least that's what people say, a-ha, that's what people say.._.-Nami daba cabezadas con los ojos cerrados al ritmo de la canción mientras la música resonaba incluso fuera de sus cascos.

-Nami...-pidió Jimbei, cansado-Nami, por favor te importaría... ¡NAMI!

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida, y al ver la severa mirada del profesor se encogió con arrepentimiento.

-Perdón, jeje... lo siento ya apago-se disculpó.

-Impresentable-dijo Kalifa poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nami la sacó la lengua mientras guardaba los cascos en su mochila rosa.

-¿Por dónde iba?-Jinbei gruñó. Ya le habían hecho perder el hilo otra vez. Con lo que se enrollaba era mejor no interrumpirlo.

-La triple Entente-dijo Robin. Estaba atenta pese a que tenía a Zoro al lado toqueteándola todo el rato. Ahora se sentaban en primera fila.

Luffy, envidioso de que Zoro no le hiciera ni caso, intentaba llamar su atención sin éxito. Al final se dedicó a darle el rollo a Usuff que intentaba hablar con Kaya pero tubo que desistir.

-...los territorios de Alsacia y Lorena que si recordáis ya habían resultado conflictivos durante la época de los nacionalismos...-Jinbei seguía con su perorata. Zoro no le hacía ni puñetero caso. Para él el cabello de Robin en aquel momento era la cosa más importante del mundo.

Nami les miraba desde el fondo, también con envidia. Echaba de menos ese tipo de cosas con Zoro, aunque odiase admitirlo. Y también veía a Luffy y se imaginaba como sería que él la hiciera caso así...

Miró el móvil con pereza. Tenía un mensaje de Nojiko.

-¡OH!-el grito de Nami sobresaltó a toda la clase. Zoro la miró como diciendo "¿Qué te pasa?" mientras Sanji llegaba incluso a levantarse e ir hasta ella con exagerada preocupación.

-¡Nami, basta ya!-Jinbei se acercó enfadado hasta ella y le quitó el teléfono-¡Sal de clase, luego hablamos!

Nami no protestó. Salió con el rostro contraído, seguida por la mirada de todos. Robin estaba muy preocupada por ella, mientras que Kalifa y Carrot reían.

-¿Qué le pasa?-le preguntó Zoro a la morena en tono confidencial.

-No lo se... de verdad-dijo Robin.

Nami se fue al baño y se encerró. Segundos después estaba llorando.

¡RIIIIIING! -"Alumnos de Shinsekawa, diríjanse a la siguiente clase"

-¡Qué ya lo sabemos!-protestó Sanji-me tiene hasta los huevos el puto micro este.

-Si yo lo cogiera diría un par de cositas-añadió Usuff.

Robin entró en el baño, donde sólo estaban Nami y Perona, que se estaba pintando los labios.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó abrazando a su amiga.

-Sí, sí-dijo Nami muy seria. Era obvio que mentía-luego te cuento...

Robin la vio alejarse abatida, mientras Perona, que no había perdido detalle, se perfilaba la línea de ojos.

-Nami estoy muy disgustado-dijo Jinbei-una cosa es que os deje ir un poco a vuestras anchas y otra pasarse. No voy a devolverte el teléfono.

-Oye, lo siento mucho, de verdad-dijo ella con la voz queda-no quería gritar... no lo haré más...pero necesito el móvil.

-Ni hablar Nami. Te lo devolveré la semana que viene-dijo Jinbei implacable.

-Por favor... es importante-ella le miró suplicante, y Jinbei se quedó extrañado.

-Nami ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó el profesor-nunca te había visto así...

Ella miró hacia otro lado, disgustada. No quería que la viera llorar. No quería derrumbarse.

-Es... ¿por Luffy?-se atrevió a preguntar Jinbei, intentando resultar amistoso. Era uno de los pocos profesores que de verdad se preocupaban por sus alumnos.

-No es Luffy...-Nami cerró los ojos. Decidió hablar-es Nojiko... tiene problemas...

-¿Tu hermana?-el rostro de Jinbei se endureció-¿por... él?

-Sí-Nami rompió a llorar desconsolada. Jinbei miró a un lado y a otro con apuro. No sabía que hacer.

-Bueno tranquila Nami, tranquila por favor... ya paso-trató de consolarla-ya está...

-No, ¡no está!-se desesperó Nami, dándole una patada al pupitre-¡nunca va a irse, creí que lo haría esta vez pero no nos deja en paz! ¡Estoy harta, es gilipollas!

-Nojiko está enamorada de él... a veces el amor ciega-dijo Jinbei-entiéndela.

-Él la esta maltratando Jinbei-Nami le miró asustada-la pegó delante mio, estuve llorando toda la noche. Y cuando vino a verme me dijo que sentía que la violaba.

Jinbei cerró los ojos y suspiró. Hacia muchos años que conocía a Arlong Squalo, el novio de Nojiko, y la persona que tantos problemas le estaba dando a Nami. Antes de ser enviado a Shinsekawa Jinbei daba clases en prisiones estatales (no había mucha diferencia entre eso y el Reformatorio, debía admitir) y uno de sus alumnos había sido un joven grosero y violento, además de muy inteligente, llamado Arlong.

Arlong se hizo amigo de Jinbei pese a todo, hasta que lo había traicionado para intentar escapar de la cárcel. Jinbei le denunció y Arlong fue apresado, pero al expirar su condena por robo y asesinato "colateral" de un tendero, Arlong había conseguido volver a la calle.

Cuando Jinbei se enteró de casualidad por Nami de que aquel monstruo era el novio de su hermana, se le heló la sangre.

-Bellemere no habla con ella, no lo sabe-siguió Nami. Hablaba de su madre, la ex policía Bellemere, de armas tomar-si tan sólo pudiese contárselo a ella... pero me da miedo como reaccione.

-Es vuestra madre deberíais confiar en ella-dijo Jinbei, aconsejándola con cautela.

-No lo entiendes. Si mi madre se entera de lo que ha hecho, le mataría. Y Nojiko nunca podría reponerse. La muy estúpida... le ama.

-Tenéis que denunciarlo. Antes de que vaya a más-advirtió Jinbei. Pero sabía que no era tan fácil. Un caso de malos tratos no era sencillo de probar, y además Arlong tenía una habilidad única para escurrirse de los problemas. Se vengaría...

-Jinbei es que... Nojiko...-Nami tembló con los ojos cerrados-ella... está embarazada.

El profesor se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizado, mientras comprendía el por qué del grito de la chica.

* * *

-¿Embarazada?-Zoro la miró con fiereza. Nami asintió, mientras Robin la secaba las lágrimas y le acercaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿De dónde ha salido?-le preguntó Nami sorprendida.

-Me llevo bien con Zeff-explicó Robin encogiendose de hombros-me lo ha preparado sin preguntas.

Estaban en la habitación de Zoro y Luffy, aunque el chico del sombrero de paja no lo sabía porque se había ido a entrenar al baloncesto con Franky y Chopper, ya que era martes. La última semana de julio veía sus días pasar muy rápidamente.

-¿No me crees Zoro?-Nami le miró disgustada.

-No es la primera vez que me dicen algo así-dijo él con voz fría. Nami se sintió herida, lo cual la enfadó.

-Sí no quieres creerme me da igual, pero me largo-dijo furiosa.

-Lo siento-cedió Zoro-no te vayas.

-Nojiko no quería acostarse con Arlong estos días porque tenía la regla, pero él la forzó. Ella vino a la revisión a verme para contarme que estaba asustada, y que no sabía si estaba embarazada. Yo creía que solo querían dinero, como siempre...

-Pero... ¿tu madre...?-preguntó Zoro. Nami negó.

-Se niega a darle nada a mi hermana hasta que le deje. Ya no viven en casa Zoro. Bellemere echó a Arlong a patadas hace meses, y Nojiko se fue con él.

Nami hundió la cabeza mientras Robin la acariciaba, compasiva, y Zoro escuchaba su historia. Él podía comprenderla mejor que nadie. Conocía a Nojiko, y a la temible Bellemere, una mujer formidable que él había considerado una segunda madre durante mucho tiempo. Bellemere era la única persona que había sufrido la ruptura de Nami y Zoro, a parte de él mismo.

A Arlong le había visto una vez, le era difícil olvidarlo, pero nunca habían hablado.

-Nojiko tiene que dejarle-dijo Zoro- Esto acabará mal.

-¿Crees que la va a dejar irse? Ahora que está embarazada están unidos por el niño. A no ser... a no ser que Nojiko...-Nami rompió a llorar de nuevo. Estaba destrozada. Zoro la miró con el corazón roto mientras Robin intentaba calmarla.

-Seguro que con el niño entra en razón Nami... un hijo cambia las cosas-susurró.

-No, porque es estúpida y no entiende nada-Nami rió amarga-como ha podido poner a ese cerdo por encima de mi madre... y de mí.

Zoro recordó como Nami y Nojiko estaban muy unidas. Siempre que salían los tres juntos él se mataba de risa con las ocurrencias de las dos hermanas. Desde niñas habían sido casi gemelas, aunque Nojiko fuese unos años mayor. Su relación era mucho más íntima que la de él con Kuina, pero se había destrozado. Y él tenía bastante culpa en eso...

-Jinbei ha dicho que consultará con un amigo suyo especializado en estos casos-concretó Nami-tal vez podamos... conseguir que se aleje...

-Si-Zoro acarició el cabello rojo de Nami con tristeza. Todo aquello le traía recuerdo de tiempos tan buenos...-y si no le echaremos nosotros.

-Ha destruído a mi familia-sollozó Nami-ya no somos familia...

Robin abrazó fuerte a la chica mientras ella rompía a llorar de nuevo.

-Déjanos un rato. Luego te llamo-le dijo Robin mirando a Zoro con calma.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó él preocupado.

-Tranquilo-Robin le tiró un beso, y Zoro obedeció.

-Tienen el cuarto hecho un lío-comentó Robin al rato. Nami ya estaba más tranquila, y tumbada sobre la cama de Zoro aspiraba el fuerte olor del chico con nostalgia.

-¿Cotilleamos un poco?-sugirió la pelirroja perspicaz. Robin vaciló un poco.

-No les va a gustar...

-Son chicos. Ni se van a enterar-repuso Nami. Fue hacia el armario y sacó los abrigos negros de Zoro y un traje tradicional de samurai, que se había comprado el último fin de semana-mira que es ratito.

-Mihawk yo no le entrena pero él está decidido a enfrentarse-explicó Robin. Nami asintió distraída. Luego abrió un cajón interior del armario.

-¿Y esto? ¡Robin!-era una caja de preservativos. La morena bajó la mirada, traviesa.

-Solo hemos usado uno...-dijo, cortada. Nami negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar reír.

-Qué más que más... vaya-era un libro-¿es de Zoro?

-Lo compramos el otro día... es de espadas y eso-explicó Robin. Pero luego se calló al ver que era otro tomo-espera... vaya...

Se titulaba "El valiente espadachín". Era un libro de aventuras y romance tradicionales se caballeros. Zoro lo había encontrado en la biblioteca por casualidad, y recordando sus tiempos de niño se lo había sacado. Era tan bueno como recordaba.

-Es de la biblioteca... que mono...-Robin sonrió imaginando al grandote Zoro leyendo aquella novela y maravillándose con lo que estaba escrito. La imagen era muy graciosa.

-Luffy tiene más cómics que Eiichiro Oda-comentó Nami sacando revistas y más revistas de cómics de todas partes. El chico del sombrero de paja también era aficionado al fútbol y a unas figuras de acción muy raras.

La ropa de Luffy estaba la mayoría sucia y echa un burruño, porque al chico siempre se le olvidaba llevársela a Wapol para lavar. Nami notó que Robin la miraba cuando ella cogía los calzoncillos del chico.

-¡Eh! ¡Vaya!-acababa de darle una patada a algo. Era una caja. Estaba debajo de la cama. En letras muy grandes ponía "ACE".

-Yo que tú no abría eso-la aconsejó Robin. Nami vaciló un instante. Luego la abrió. Había lo que se esperaba (y se temía): una foto de los tres hermanos con Garp y Curly, otra sola de Luffy y Ace, y un montón de cartas y más cartas que el hermano de Luffy le mandaba desde prisión. Nami ojeó una de ellas. Parecía la más reciente.

_"Que tal, Lufy:_

_M alegro de q te este yendo bien en Sinsekawa, no olvides darle a Law un abrazo de mi parte, y a Nami un buen beso. Seguro q Zoro se anima mas con los dias, tu ya sabes como hacerlo. Por fabor ten cuidado y no hagas nada peligroso, solo pasalo muy bien y liala un poco por mi._

_Un puño de tu hermano_

_Ace"_

Nami no pudo evitar que las lagrimas asomasen a sus ojos de nuevo. Conocía bien al hermano de Luffy, lo suficiente para notar que no le estaba yendo bien. Con el espíritu libre de Ace y sus ganas de vivir, la cárcel debía de estar destruyéndolo poco a poco. Ya sólo le quedaban veintitrés años para salir...

-¿Por qué está en la cárcel?-preguntó Robin. Sabia que ni Luffy ni Nami soltaban prenda, pero se moría de ganas de saberlo-¿Qué hizo Akainu?

Nami se sentó en la cama de Luffy y miró algunas otras cartas de Ace. Efectivamente en las primeras estaba mucho más optimista y hablador.

-Ace... llevaba viniendo aquí dos años, cuando le conocí-explicó ella hablando muy despacio-al principio me gustaba... no sabes lo que es...-Robin sonrió. Se imaginó una especie de Luffy más mayor-hasta trabajaba como stripper. Luego entendí que era un crush tonto, no como lo de Luffy. Él tenía un grupo de amigos, en el que Luffy y yo eramos los más pequeños. También estaba Law...

Nami se detuvo repentinamente. Miró a un lado y a otro de la estancia, recelosa. Desde que Sengoku y Akainu parecían tener oídos en todas partes, ya nada era seguro.

-Ace tenía una novia... era guapísima, y tenía mucho carácter-siguió Nami en voz baja-se llamaba Bonny. Jewerly Bonny. Era una gocha...-Nami rió al recordar a la chica-pero era impresionante. Y Ace estaba muy enamorado de ella. Eran una pareja preciosa.

Robin asintió imaginándoselo.

-Hubo un día, ya en agosto, que discutieron-recordó Nami-todo el colegio los escuchó. Pero no supimos por qué. Bueno, yo no-se corrigió-Luffy cree saber el motivo: cree que Bonny había descubierto algo, algo relacionado con el reformatorio... e iba a decírselo a todo el mundo.

La cara de Robin cambió. Ya no estaba segura de querer saberlo... Le estaba sonando muy mal...

-Esa noche hubo un incendio. Sinsekawa ardía en llamas. Yo salí pitando de mi cuarto, Aokiji nos sacó a los del segundo piso, y enseguida me encontré con Luffy. Él... él estaba muy asustado... Ace no aparecía-Nami miró la foto de los dos hermanos con consternación-el cuarto piso se derrumbó, y el conserje de por entonces murió intentando buscarle. Sólo faltaban él y Bonny...

Robin miró a Nami angustiada. Nuevamente estaba llorando.

-Y entonces... entonces salió Ace... y estaba negro, todo cubierto de hollín... y en sus brazos la llevaba a ella. Ella estaba muerta. E irreconocible. Recuerdo que ya apenas le quedaba pelo... y su cara... oh Dios...

Nami se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, intentando olvidar aquella imagen. Jamás, jamás se había atrevido a hablar de aquello hasta ahora. Le daba miedo. La horrorizaba.

-Ace gritó como un loco, abrazado a ella. Luego de repente atacó a Akainu. Parecía que quería matarlo... como había muchos bomberos y la policía lo sujetaron y se lo llevaron. Unos días después nos enteramos de que estaba acusado de provocar el fuego... y que iba a ir a juicio.

Nami apretó los labios muy tensa.

-El abuelo de Luffy, Garp, denunció al colegio, y acusó a Sengoku y a Akainu de encubrimiento. Pero no tenia pruebas, ninguna. En cambio si las había contra Ace. Él fumaba, y le gustaba jugar con el fuego. Se había llevado unas cajas de fuegos artificiales al Reformatorio, para gastar una broma. Era todo demasiado obvio. El juez le condenó a veinticinco años de prisión, por incendio provocado y doble asesinato, aunque fuese colateral.

-Pero no son pruebas suficientes-intervino Robin-¿para qué iba a hacerlo? Si casi muere él también...

-No lo sé Robin... no lo sé... la principal baza de Akainu para acusarlo de asesinato en primer grado era que había discutido con Bonny. Eso no convenció al juez pero aún así lo condenó.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Nami recolocó la caja de Luffy en su sitio.

-Y ahora Luffy...

-Pretende demostrar que su hermano es inocente-completó Nami asintiendo-cree que Bonny sabía algo, y quiere averiguar que es...

-O ya lo sabe... por Ace-Robin miró a Nami preocupada-y tú...

-Yo intento ayudarle, pero no sabemos por donde empezar ¿Qué podrían estar escondiendo? ¿Y para qué?

Robin sonrió, enigmática.

-¿En un sitio como este...? De todo.

Nami estaba mucho más animada tras su charla con Robin. Su amiga la animó a tomarse las cosas con calma, y a sincerarse con Luffy de una vez por todas.

"Dile que le quieres y que sólo para tí-sugirió Robin-ahí no hay más hueco a reaccionar". "Está bien"-había accedido ella.

Luffy estaba en el hall con Usuff, lanzando gomitas con un improvisado tirachinas.

-Luffy...-Nami fue hacia él, dispuesta, cuando las puertas de la entrada se abrieron.

-Es por aquí señorita-informó Sengoku muy cortés.

-Gracias-dijo ella. Nami palideció.

Era Vivi.

* * *

**¡Chan chan chan! Vivi llega a Shinsekawa... ¿qué pasará? Se avecinan tiempos tormentosos para nuestros amigos. Por otra parte hemos avanzado varios puntos importantes de la trama: el problema de Nami con su hermana Bellemere por una parte, y por otra el secreto de Ace. Pero aún quedan algunos secretos que Shinsekawa esconde, y nuestros amigos tienen aún que llegar al fondo de ellos. **

**Si os gustó por fa dejadme un review con vuestras impresiones. ¿Qué personaje os gusta más? (a mí Sanji y Zoro) ¿qué opináis de las relaciones entre ellos? ¿tenéis alguna teoría más sobre Shinsekawa? Espero que os haya gustado, un abrazo muy grande, mucha energía positiva (y salud) y nos leemos seguramente muy pronto. **


	17. Capítulo 17

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo del Reformatorio ¡espero que os guste! Me he contagiado del virus este, pero como afortunadamente no estoy en la edad de riesgo solo tengo que estar aislado, tiempo que puedo aprovechar para adelantar trabajo de la uni y ya que estamos para avanzar más en este fic y el de _Disney-Gantz_, que si no lo habéis leído os lo recomiendo. ¡En fin, recemos todos para que esta situación termine, y a vosotros, lectores, os envío un gran abrazo y mis mejores deseos de salud y positividad! Que al menos yo en lo que pueda os haga pasar el tiempo de forma más entretenida.**

**-Rosaliequart: Jo, me alegro un montón de que te guste tanto, para mí es un gran honor el pensar que disfrutas con la lectura. Puede que Vivi se quede, o puede que no, lo descubrirás pronto. Y Jinbei es un personaje que también me gusta mucho ¡no podía pasar sin incluirlo! Espero que este capítulo también te guste, y te envío mi gratitud y un abrazo muy fuerte.**

**-Lollyfan33: Jajajaja tu review es siempre la que más espero, nunca decepciona. Espero sobre todo que estés bien y que la cuarentena no se te haga muy pesada. En cuanto al capítulo anterior efectivamente la trama cuanto más avanza más interrogantes deja (¿por qué se incendió el Reformatorio? ¿cómo va Luffy a probar que fue Akainu? ¿Qué pasará con Nojiko y Arlong? Pero bueno, avanzando se irán resolviendo, y tú no andas nunca mal encaminada en tus teorías... ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte, y que este capítulo te guste también!**

**-Guest: Me alegro de que te haya gustado ¡Zoro y Nami también son mis favoritos de este fic! Bueno, y Sanji, la verdad...**

**-Carbonaraspaghetti: Que me digas que te ha gustado tanto me llena de emoción, de verdad no sabes cuanto. Tu fic fue uno de mis favoritos desde que lo descubrí hace dos años, ¡yo también me lo leí una noche de una vez! y queriendo escribir algo sobre One Piece que enfocase a los personajes como adolescentes me pareció que adaptarlo era una buena idea, porque la trama e ideas de_ Reformatorio Shinsekai_ me parecen insuperables. Si lo traduces al inglés me parecería una idea estupenda, porque seguro que hay mucha gente a la que le gusta descubrir tu historia. Mil gracias por tu review tan positiva que me ha alegrado mucho y espero que este te siga gustando hasta el final. **

**El fic está pensado en principio para tener aproximadamente 30 capítulos. Ya llevamos diecisiete, así que no le queda tanto ¿qué creéis que pasará? Bueno, os dejo para que lo leáis, y espero que os guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 17

-Una... dos... una... dos-Zoro apretó los dientes, sudoroso, mientras mantenía el equilibrio vertical. Aquel último entrenamiento le estaba machacando. Mihawk cerca de él afilaba la espada verde de Ryuma.

-Apenas haces presión-criticó.

-Aaagh... uno, dos... lo siento...-Zoro se esforzó por contraer más sus músculos en cada movimiento mientras seguía el entrenamiento.

Mihawk había hablado con él el martes por la tarde, después de haberse ido dejando a Nami y Robin.

-No me gusta como luchas. No me gusta como te entrenas. No me gustas. Nada-había dicho el espadachín, agresivo.

-Tú a mí tampoco. No entiendo como puedes ganar-le desafió Zoro, burlón.

-Quiero un combate digno. Eso era lo que estaba buscando-le recordó Mihawk-así que te seguiré entrenando. Pero deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga. Si fuera de mis clases prefieres mancillar el arte de la espada, es tu problema. Pero te lo advierto, perderás.

Zoro le sonrió, alegrándose al comprobar que eso le cabreaba más todavía.

-Déjame intentarlo-le respondió.

Desde entonces las clases habían vuelto, y Zoro daba el máximo de sí todos los días, pensando siempre con ilusión en el día del combate, y también en ver a Robin.

-Esta espada es Ryuma, en honor a su primer portador-le dijo Mihawk el primer día que por fin le dejó empuñar el arma-es ágil y ligera, y sus golpes deben ser certeros. Tu piensas más en el ataque. Pero los puntos débiles del enemigo son lo fundamental a la hora de vencerlo.

Habían puesto unas velas y apagado la luz del polideportivo. Bartolomé, a quien Mihawk había accedido a dar lecciones básicas de espada con ellos, le pasó al profesor el arma con ceremoniosa parsimonia. Mihawk empuñó a Ryuma, que luego le pasó a Zoro como si fuese el cuerpo sagrado de un niño.

-Esta será tu primera espada. Sé uno con ella-le dijo Mihawk. Zoro sabía lo que venía ahora, así que lo aguantó con valor. Mihawk le hizo un corte con la espada Ryuma en el pecho, y luego dejó que la sangre de Zoro goteara por la espada hasta quedarse adherida a ella-hemos acabado-anunció.

-¡Sí!-Bartolomé aplaudió mientras dejaba la música ambiental épica que había puesto, y Mihawk suspiraba.

-¡Estoy seguro de que le vencerás! ¡Vas a macharles a todos!-decía Bartolomé mirando impresionado la espada de Zoro.

-Bueno, ya veremos-el chico estaba muy satisfecho. Tenía la camisa manchada de sangre, y aún le dolía el largo corte, pero podía aguantar. Buscó el móvil para llamar a Robin, pero esta no se lo cogió. Era sábado, y había bajado al pueblo con los demás, mientras que él no había podido decirle a Mihawk que no. "La entrega de la espada es una ocasión única"-se disculpó él con Robin, humildemente. Ella lo había entendido, aunque Zoro notaba la tristeza en sus ojos. Aunque podían verse, sus ocupaciones los mantenían cada vez más lejos-¿Dónde estás...?

Zoro trató de adivinar que andaría haciendo su novia mientras Bartolomé continuaba con su cháchara incesante. Desde que Zoro le había salvado la vida iba mucho con él, y sentía mucha confianza. El espadachín nunca le echaba de su mano, porque se alegraba de verle mejor. Al final se habían hecho amigos, después de todo.

-Creo que esta no es su planta ¿no señor Bartolomé?-preguntó Akainu mirando al chico con brutalidad. Él se encogió asustado y se fue deprisa. Desde el intento de suicidio Akainu le tenía en el punto de mira, aunque no podía castigarlo por orden de Sengoku.

-¿No vas nunca al pueblo?-le preguntó Zoro a Akainu desafiante. Quería cabrearlo, pero esta vez el subdirector no le dio esa satisfacción.

-Supongo que tú no necesitas salir de aquí para verte con tu amiguita ¿no es cierto?-preguntó con mala uva. Zoro arrugó el rostro. Joder, lo sabían-ella tampoco pierde el tiempo...

¿Qué quería decir? Joder, el muy cabrón intentaba hacerle dudar de su chica.

-Vete a la mierda-dijo Zoro apretando el paso furioso. Akainu soltó una carcajada tan fuerte como sus gritos.

-La verdad duele. Comentáselo a tu amigo Trafalgar Law cuando os fuméis alguna cosa-dijo alejándose.

-Te invitaremos...-gruñó Zoro en voz baja.

¿Por qué mencionaba Akainu a Law? Zoro se rascó el mentón. Tenía sombra de barba. ¿Se refería acaso a lo que había pasado entre él y Robin? Parecía que había sido hace años... sin embargo.

-¿Zoro?-Nami cogió el móvil casi al instante-¿ya te ha dado la katana esa?

-Sí, sí... oye... ¿tú sabes dónde está Robin?-preguntó él intranquilo.

-Pues no... ¿no te lo coge?-preguntó Nami extrañada-estoy con Usuff eligiéndole ropa.

-No me estas eligiendo...-se escuchó a Usuff protestar por detrás.

-Tiene un mal gusto...-agregó Nami-pero no se donde está.

-¿Y Luffy?

-Está con ella...-la voz de Nami sonó muy grave de repente. Zoro prefirió no tocar el tema-Sanji no se donde está, ni los demás.

-¿No andarán con Law?-preguntó Zoro haciéndose el loco.

-¿Law? Ese andará vendiendo droga, o vete tú a saber-siseó Nami-oye tengo que dejarte, hay una cuenta que he de saldar.

Nami colgó y fue hacia Jora, que atendía en el primer mostrador.

-¡A tí yo no te atiendo, zorra asquerosa!-advirtió la vieja dependienta viéndola llegar, asustada.

-Solo venía a traerte... ¡tu cambio!-exclamó Nami y le tiró los calzoncillos viejos de Usuff a la cara.

-¡Uaaaaagh!-chilló Jora asqueada.

-Para eso los querías-comentó Usuff consternado.

-La venganza es un plato sucio-dijo Nami dándose por satisfecha-anda vamos. Con esta ropa Kaya se caerá rendidita ante tí.

-Sí tu lo dices-Usuff se miró en un espejo e intentó sonreír como un modelo. Nami le había conseguido a buen precio una camisa azul y pantalones oscuros que le combinaban bastante bien.

En Shinsekawa, Zoro le escribió un mensaje a Robin y luego entró en el baño. Empezó a afeitarse sumido en sus pensamientos y envuelto en la toalla, cuando escuchó unos pasos. "Cómo sea Brook..."-pensó, furioso.

Pero no lo era. Perona acababa de entrar en el baño.

-Hola guapo-saludó con voz dulce. Zoro se quedó plantado mirándola unos segundos.

-Adiós-dijo, y empezó a recoger sus cosas. No iba a meterse en un lío así. Perona le dio una palmada en el culo aprovechando que estaba dado la vuelta, y Zoro se giró, cabreado-oye-dijo furioso-vete de aquí.

-¿Por qué? Solo quiero jugar-bromeó Perona. Estaba tomando un chupa chups, que le ofreció-¿no quieres jugar conmigo?

-Déjame en paz-Zoro se lavó la cara de la espuma y metió su ropa en la mochila. Ya se cambiaría en el cuarto.

-La última vez que jugamos me dejaste a medias. Eso me sienta muy mal-Perona se subió un poco la falda enseñándole las bragas bajo sus medias de red-solo quiero estar un rato con un chico... pero todos los chicos pasan de mí.

-Tendrás que probar otra estrategia-sugirió Zoro. Si les estaban viendo los profesores...

-Puedo ser como Robin, si quieres-Perona se pegó a él, y Zoro notó que olía a alcohol-me sienta bien el cuero...

-Vete a la...-empezó Zoro pero Perona le besó. Él la cogió de los brazos e iba a apartarla, pero le supo tan bien que se dejó llevar y por un momento el forcejeo se detuvo. Segundos después Zoro se separaba y Perona sonreía con maldad.

-Ha sido...-Perona soltó un gritito de placer-¿quieres que chupe tu piruleta?

-Estás loca-Zoro cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir.

-Por tí-admitió Perona-por eso hago esto.

De detrás de una pared salió Carrot, que tenía un móvil con la grabación de lo sucedido en el último minuto. Sonreía satisfecha.

-Esto lo van a ver en todos los grupos de Shinsekawa-dijo malvadamente.

-¿De qué vais?-Zoro fue hacia ella para quitarle el móvil pero Carrot retrocedió, enseñándole que estaba solo a una tecla de enviarlo.

-Tu lo has dicho Zoro, estamos locas por tí-dijo Perona-eso nos ha unido como amigas. Y el odio hacia Robin.

-A Robin la dejáis en paz-advirtió él, notando como le hervía la sangre.

-Esto es fácil Zoro. Nosotras solo queremos una cosa de tí... sexo. Si nos lo das cuando te lo pedimos os dejaremos en paz y Robin nunca verá esto. Sería difícil de explicar, ¿no?

-Mandadlo si queréis-gruñó Zoro temblando de rabia-no voy a mentirla. Y menos por vosotras.

Ellas retrocedieron, dolidas.

Perona parecía más disgustada pero Carrot no se dejó amedrentar.

-Sí te da igual se lo mando a todo el mundo-dijo, llevando el dedo al móvil.

-¡NO!-Zoro ahogó un grito y Perona y Carrot sonrieron.

-Venga Zoro... no vas a matar a nadie con esto... además Robin no te merece...-Perona se apoyó detrás suyo llevando sus manos al torso de él, pero Zoro la apartó.

-¿Por qué?-repitió, desesperado. Perona le dio un beso despiadado y le miró enajenada. Parecía mentira que aquella chica pequeña y tímida pudiese ser tan descocada.

-Por chicos como tú... que nos buscáis para joder un rato y luego nos mandáis a la mierda-le recordó-pues a veces la mierda vuelve.

-"Parece que tengo la culpa de los problemas de todo el mundo-pensó Zoro acordándose de Bartolomé-hay que joderse".

-Te espero en mi cuarto Zoro-le dijo Carrot pellizcándole el musculoso trasero con sus afiladas uñas. Él ni se molestó en mirarla.

-De eso nada, tú mañana-dijo Perona, quitándole el móvil a Carrot.

-¿De qué vas?-chilló ella, furiosa.

-Yo soy la que se ha atrevido a hablar con él-ahora Zoro entendía por qué olía a alcohol. Si no tal vez no lo hubiera hecho-me toca a mi primero. Así que largo, y que Kalifa no sospeche nada.

-Eres una zorra-la amenazó Carrot, que no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Zoro con la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Entonces él tuvo una idea. Era arriesgada, y tardaría, pero era la única opción.

-Prefiero... prefiero empezar contigo-le dijo a Perona utilizando un tono grave y sensual. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, satisfecha. Se envió desde el móvil de Carrot el video y luego se dio la vuelta, empezando a desvestirse.

-Ya has oído. Tú mañana-le dijo a la otra. Carrot, conteniendo la rabia y las lágrimas, se dio media vuelta y se fue-¿bien, empezamos?

Perona empezó a gemir provocativa mientras se quitaba las medias de reja y las botas. Zoro la observaba enfadado.

-¿Eso es gemir?-dijo finalmente, vencido-ven, que te enseño a gemir de verdad.

Empezaron a besarse y Perona desabrochó la toalla del chico, que cayó al suelo. Mientras ella le froraba el pene con avidez Zoro la llevó hasta una de las duchas donde cerrando la puerta y encendiendo el agua la estampó contra la pared y penetrándola con fuerza la hizo gritar desesperada.

-Ah Zoro... Zoro sí, ah Zoro... ¡Aaaah!-Perona estaba disfrutando como nunca en su vida, con aquella voz suya tan aguda y pastelosa, que Zoro no podía evitar gozar.

-¡Cállate!-la advirtió él mordiéndola el cuello-¡no grites, zorra! ¡Cállate!

Pero lo estaba disfrutando. No podía negarlo.

Sólo esperaba que Robin realmente no le estuviese engañando con Law. Aunque así estarían en paz.

* * *

Viví había convencido a su padre de que la dejase pasar el resto de sus vacaciones en Shinsekawa. El como había conseguido que su padre la dejase estar en un peligroso Reformatorio a una chica de su clase es difícil de explicar. Digamos que Viví sabía utilizar su condición de niña perfecta huérfana de madre para forzar a su padre a hacer lo que quisiera.

El padre de Vivi, Nefertari Cobra, pidió a Sengoku la mejor habitación para su delicada hija, y le amenazó con graves consecuencias si algo malo le pasaba. Pero Vivi sabía cuidarse. Más aún con Luffy a su lado.

-No deberías ir con ese chico, no es una buena influencia-le advirtió Sengoku un día después de su llegada, mirándola con seriedad.

-Señor, si he venido aquí es precisamente por él. Quiero ayudarle a mejorar... es mi amigo. Por favor déjeme intentarlo-pidió ella en tono de súplica.

Sengoku no estaba nada convencido. Miró a Akainu, que sonreía.

-¿Por qué no probar?-dijo el subdirector maliciosamente.

-Está bien-accedió Sengoku-pero les tendremos muy vigilados.

Vivi había conseguido que la sentases en todas sus clases con Luffy, y unirse al grupo. Naturalmente todos la habían aceptado, era buena, humilde y muy guapa (cualidad especialmente apreciada por Sanji). Todos menos Nami.

-Estoy harta. Me está amargando el verano-la pelirroja veía con odio como Vivi, sentada en el autobús con Sanji, intentaba hablar con su chico.

-Nami no la hagas caso. Luffy te quiere a tí-la tranquilizó Robin.

-No puedo competir con ella. Es tan... perfecta-Nami se clavo las uñas en las piernas, desesperada.

-¿Pero qué dices?-Robin la miró con incredulidad-eres mil veces mejor, y Luffy lo sabe. No la hace ni caso.

Nami quería consolarse con eso pero sabía que no era cierto. Luffy estaba encantado con la llegada de Vivi al colegio, y había pasado casi todo su tiempo con ella. Nami pasaba de acercarse. Desde que la había hecho llorar le daba palo tener relación con Vivi.

-¿Sabes que me vendría bien? Un baño relajante en el spa de Dresrossa-dijo Nami mirando a su amiga con complicidad.

-Ou yo...-Robin bajó la mirada-no puedo... es que... he quedado... con alguien.

-¿Con alguien?-Nami la miró extrañada. No quería enfadarse pero le fastidiaba que le estuviera ocultando algo tan descaradamente-¿y Zoro?

-No es un chico-se justificó Robin-es solo... bueno, es... es mi padre.

A Nami no le sonó nada convencida, pero no quería pelearse con la única amiga que tenía, así que se aguantó dando una seca cabezada.

Por eso estaba con Usuff cuando Zoro la llamó y no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar Robin.

-Yo que sé dónde andará-gruñó Nami mientras se tomaba un helado-es su novia, no la mía.

-Qué dura eres-la reprochó Usuff.

-Tú calla.

-Hace mucho calor hoy-observó el chico-debíeramos ir a la playa.

-Yo no he traído bañador y nadie quiere ir-le cortó Nami de mala uva. Usuff, aburrido, sacó el móvil y se puso a escribir.

-¡Eh!-dijo al rato-Sanji me ha dicho que él se apunta, ¡me voy con él!

-Sí largaos-gruñó Nami abatida. Las cosas no le podían ir peor. Vaya asco de vida-no quiero ver a nadie.

Usuff se levantó y se dispuso a irse. Pero lo pensó un poco y le dio pena. Nami era de sus mejores amigas en el grupo, y aunque este año habían hablado menos se entendían muy bien. Ella le había animado con Kaya. Le tocaba devolverle el favor.

-¿Es por... Vivi?-preguntó Usuff sentándose al lado de Nami con la expresión de psicólogo comprensivo de Aokiji.

-No me la menciones-Nami cerró los ojos, furiosa.

-A lo mejor deberías darle una oportunidad, no sé, parece buena chica...-sugirió él. La mirada asesina de Nami le dio a entender que no lo era. Usuff tragó saliva, buscando otro argumento. De repente, fue como si una lucecita se encendiera en su mentirosa cabeza-¡Ya sé!

Nami le miró sorprendida.

-Oye Nami, si lo que quieres es pasar tiempo con Luffy hay una manera muy obvia...-dijo Usuff tocándose la nariz encantado. Ella esperó, expectante.

* * *

-Es un pueblo bonito...-comentó Vivi mientras paseaban. Usuff estaba con Nami y Sanji no les había dicho a donde iba, así que sólo les quedaba Chopper.

-La farmacia está por aquí-informó el niño mirando su teléfono. Iba de la mano de Luffy, que se tomaba un helado.

-No sé, a mí me hubiera gustado ir a la playa-comentó el chico abstraído-pero nadie se anima.

-¿Hace un poco de frío no?-dijo Vivi-a mí no me apetece mucho...

-Y encima Zoro se queda por lo de las espadas... me debería haber quedado a verlo-gruñó Luffy aplastando la cara en el helado.

-Ja ja ja ja, te vas a ensuciar Luffy-rió Vivi, y le limpió la boca de chocolate. Se quedaron paralizados, ella con el pulgar en la boca de él. Luffy, guiado por un impulso que era incapaz de entender, empezó a chupar el dedo, de un modo cada vez más provocador. Vivi se le quedó mirando fascinada mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

-¡Es aquí!-exclamó Chopper, contento. Ellos dos se interrumpieron. Delante del niño no podían seguir.

-Vamos a ver...-Luffy dejó el dedo de Vivi, mientras ella agachaba la cabeza con disgusto, y entró en la farmacia con el crio.

-¡Vaya vaya que niño más mono!-exclamó el farmacéutico, un extraño viejo gordinflón llamado Hogback-Toma un caramelo, ¿quieres?

-Emm, no gracias-Chopper había aprendido con "Blancanieves" que no hay que aceptar nada de un desconocido.

-¡Siiiiii!-Luffy cogió cuatro piruletas del mostrador y se las metió en la boca con el helado.

-Estooo... bueno-Hogback miró a Luffy extrañado-¿vienes a por ritalin?

-Necesito estas cosas, son para la doctora Kureha, que trabaja en el colegio Shinsekawa-explicó Chopper educadamente-aquí está el documento.

-Ya veo...-Hogback lo revisó mientras Luffy le llevaba una piruleta a Vivi que acababa de entrar-¡CINDRY!-gritó de repente, sobresaltándolos- ¡Cindry, ven aquí!

La ayudante del doctor Hogback salió de la trastienda con gesto inexpresivo. Era una mujer hermosa, pero tenía la cara y el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, y su mirada resultaba espeluznante.

-¡Un zombie!-exclamó Luffy.

-¡Sssssh!-le acalló Vivi cortada-Luffy, es una mujer...

-Cindry, necesito los antibióticos B1 y 3h, y una caja de gasas. Sácame también la caja nueva de antistamínicos...

-No-dijo ella, cortante.

-Ayyyy...-suspiró el doctor Hogback-ya lo hago yo...

Se fue a la trastienda mientras Cindry se quedaba en el mostrador. La chica miraba fijamente a Luffy, que le devolvió la mirada. Se quedaron así un rato, ambos sin pestañear.

-Emmm... bueno...-Vivi les miraba incómoda. La farmacia aquella no podía ser más siniestra. Entre el rarito del farmacéutico, su horrenda ayudante y los cuadros que tenían de cadáveres diseccionados en las paredes parecía más bien de una película de terror de las de Gekko Moriah.

-Esas piruletas... están envenenadas-dijo de repente Cindry con voz de ultratumba-morirás en media hora.

Luffy las escupió de golpe.

-¿QUÉ?-exclamó horrizado-¡Eres una zombi!

-Luffy...-Vivi miraba asustada a Cindry. Esa chica no podía estar bien de la cabeza.

-Ay Luffy, no tendrías que haber cogido nada-dijo Chopper agarrándole del brazo-¡Es una psicópata! ¡señor Hogback!

Pero al doctor Hogback no se le escuchó desde la trastienda.

-Está muerto. Acabo de asesinar a ese cabrón con una guillotina-explicó Cindry con una siniestra sonrisa-él me creó, pero me hizo incompleta...

-Vale Luffy vámonos de aquí-Vivi cogió al chico del otro brazo y tiró de él muerta de miedo.

-¡Espera, espera, si me ha envenenado me tendrá que dar el antídoto!-protestó Luffy, clavándose en el suelo-¡dame el remedio loca, y si quieres te vendo mi riñón!

-¡No Luffy! ¡El riñón lo necesitas obligatoriamente, es mejor que le des otra cosa!-le advirtió Chopper.

-¿Quieres un dedo?-ofreció el chico dispuesto a regatear.

-Quiero... tu mollera-dijo Cindry soltando un hilo de baba.

-Esto es de locos. Luffy, por favor ven-pidió Vivi, alucinando. Sin embargo la situación era tan surrealista que efectivamente no podía garantizar que no le hubiesen envenenado.

-Su cerebro no es gran cosa-le advirtió Chopper a Cindry-a lo mejor prefieres un pie...

-¡BASTA!-chilló ella y Chopper corrió a esconderse detrás de un estante, cagado-lo único que quiero es a alguien que me entienda, alguien que me de amor... y solo me insultáis.

Cindry rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Luffy y Chopper se miraban apurados. Vivi ya había dejado de intentar entender nada.

-Oye oye tranquila... aquí mi amigo Sanji seguro que te quiere, eres una chica guapa aunque parezcas de una peli Tim Burton-la intentó consolar Luffy.

-_Aboebí aboebe... aboebí quiere decir "te quiero amor"_-cantó de repente Cindry. "Está chiflada-pensó Vivi-Dios mío ojalá que alguien pueda ayudarnos..."

-¿Es una canción?-preguntó Luffy curioso.

-Pues aquí está-Hogback salió de la trastienda con las cajas de medicamentos para Chopper. Advirtió la expresión de terror en el rostro de Vivi y miró a Cindry, furioso-¿Qué les estas diciendo Cindry?

-¡Menos mal que está usted bien, creíamos que la había diñado!-exclamó aliviado Luffy al verle-su mujer es una psicópata.

El doctor Hogback miró a Cindry furioso, mientras ella sonreía un poco asustada.

-Qué niños con tanta imaginación...-dijo con un repentino tono súper amable.

-Vete a dentro anda-gruñó Hogback. Cindry se resistió un poco y él la obligó dándole una patada. Se la oyó gritar desde dentro rebuznando como un asno-perdonadla por favor. Está un poco tocada... desde el accidente.

-¿Un poco?-chilló Chopper aterrorizado.

Al salir de la farmacia Luffy cargaba con la mercancía para la doctora Kureha.

-No había conocido a nadie más raro en mi vida-dijo Vivi aún impactada-estaba loca...

-Pfff eso es que no llevas mucho en Shinsekawa...-dijo Luffy, encogiéndose de hombros-¿merendamos algo?

-¿Pero aún tienes hambre?-preguntó ella alucinada.

-Shishishi... yo siempre-se excusó el chico componiendo una gran sonrisa.

-Mientras las piruletas no estén envenenadas...-recordó Chopper.

A la vuelta a Shinsekawa Luffy vio a Nami pero ella no quiso hablar con él, así que se sentó con Vivi por alante. Las demás niñas no miraban con buenos ojos a Vivi que era una "rica pija estúpida" y le lanzaban miradas de asco, por lo que ella no quería estar por la zona trasera, la más conflictiva.

-Echo de menos a Buggy en este autobús-le dijo Brook a Galdino cuando este subió, seguido de Nico Robin.

-Crucemos los dedos para que no lo despidan-dijo el profesor de arte haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué tal?-le preguntó Nami a Robin, recelosa. Ella sonrió algo cortada.

-Nami lo siento... es que era importante y...

-No pasa chica, tú a tu rollo-la interrumpió ella de mala gana. Robin la miró con tristeza y se sentó a su lado, pero no intentó hablar más con ella. Nami iba echando humo por las orejas.

¿Qué coño pasaba en Shinsekawa? Cuando había llegado todos la hacían caso. Sanji le había robado las bragas, Zoro suspiraba por ella y Luffy era su mejor amigo. Ahora de eso no quedaba nada. Todos la habían olvidado, ya no interesaba al parecer. Recordó su última conversación con el rubio antes de subir al autobús.

-_La verdad...-dejó caer ella como si nada-necesitaría algo con lo que olvidar los problemas... con lo que despejarme..._

_Con una indirecta como esa tenía que ser más que suficiente._

_-Hay un spa por aquí cerca...-respondió Sanji distraído. Nami arqueó una ceja sin poder creerlo._

_-Sanji...-Nami se mordió el labio-puede que esta noche tenga libre la habitación... podrías venirte..._

_¡CRASH! A Sanji se le acababa de caer la bandeja con canapés que se había comprado para la cena. Se quedó paralizado mirándola unos segundos y luego se agachó a toda prisa para recogerlos._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-saltó Nami sorprendida._

_-Yo... nada, esto...-Sanji se aflojó el cuello de su camisa, acalorado-yo... lo siento, tengo que irme..._

_-¿Pero...?-Nami iba a decir algo más pero Sanji se alejó de ella y se metió en la cafetería de al lado-¿Qué narices...?_

Sanji era su mejor amigo, el chico con el que tenía más confianza (obviando a Zoro, claro pero ese era otro tema). Nami se sentía dolida. Y se sentía muy sola. Más que nunca.

No había vuelto a hablar con Nojiko, ni quería hacerlo. Su hermana era una imbécil. Nami vio su foto de perfil de Waxap, en la que salía sentada en las rodillas de Arlong, al que apenas se veía el rostro pero si sus enormes manos, acariciándola. Nami cerró los ojos. Arlong había intentado tocarla una vez. Ella no había pasado tanto miedo en su vida. Por suerte su madre había intervenido a tiempo y había espantado al cabrón.

También echaba de menos a Bellemere. Y hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella. Su relación con su madre no era mejor de la que Zoro tenía con el suyo.

Trafalgar Law escuchaba música en la última fila, disfrutando de la soledad. Nami se le quedó mirando un rato. No se le iba el sabor de sus labios. Como Robin había dicho, tenía un regusto a porro. Robin había tenido un candente encontronazo con Law...

**Waxap de Nami**

**-Law 0 berries: q miras tu?**

**-Nami: Nada**

**-Nami: No puedo mirarte?**

**-Law 0 berries: depende de pa q**

**...**

**-Law 0 berries: q tal va lo de lufy?**

**-Nami: El q?**

**-Law 0 berries: me parece q andaba liado con vosotras**

**-Nami: Es problema suyo**

**-Nami: Yo ya paso**

**-Law 0 berries: entonces estas libre?**

Nami levantó la cabeza y le miró. Él la guiñó un ojo. No se lo esperaba. Creía que después de lo ocurrido el fin de semana anterior había quedado claro: a ella le gustaba Luffy y aquella era una línea que no iban a cruzar. Sin embargo ahora...

"Qué más da"-Nami tembló solo de imaginar lo que podía suponer su contestación:

**-Nami: No se q hacer**

**-Law 0 berries: como quieras sin presion**

**...**

**-Nami: Está bien**

**-Nami: Luego te veo**

Nami cerró el Waxap muerta de vergüenza. Robin la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada y fingió estar durmiendo.

Usuff le había explicado su plan para estar a solas con Luffy. Era un buen plan, podía funcionar, no tenía porque dejarse arrastrar con Law. Pero mirando al moreno entendió algo, y se sintió terriblemente egoísta al saberlo. Quería dejarse arrastrar.

* * *

Robin besó a Zoro cuando llegó, pero él no la correspondió. Se le veía muy serio. No era para menos, aunque Robin no lo sabía.

-¿Qué tal hoy... qué has hecho?-preguntó Zoro disimulando. La duda le seguía corroyendo.

-No mucho... visité un museo-mintió ella, aunque no le quedó muy natural-¿tú qué tal? ¿y la ceremonia?

-Bien...-Zoro vio de lejos a Perona que le miraba de reojo. Apretó los puños, furioso, pero no dijo nada-estoy muy cansado... voy a la cama.

-¿Ahora?-Robin le miró perpleja. Zoro la dio un leve beso en la mejilla y se marchó sin dejarle tiempo a nada más. Robin se apoyó en una columna y le miró angustiada. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Si era por ella... porque sospechaba... pero ¿cómo iba a decírselo? Respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse, y luego se fue a la biblioteca a intentar olvidar su angustia hasta la hora de cenar.

A la hora de cenar la angustia solo aumentó. La tripulación de "los piratas del sombrero de paja" estaban taciturnos y ensimismados. A Usuff, que era el único que no se había metido en líos, le dio la sensación de estar cenando solo. Zoro no bajó, y Robin se acabó su plato en silencio y se fue enseguida. Sanji estaba muy serio y con el rostro sombrío, ni siquiera se quejó de la comida. En cuanto a Chopper apenas probó bocado porque quería ir a trabajar con la doctora Kureha y Luffy y Vivi estuvieron casi todo el rato mirándose y hablando en susurros.

-Si te aburres en tu cuarto podrías venir al mío-sugirió Vivi-me da miedo porque está muy oscuro...

-"No es tonta la nena no-pensó Usuff para sí-pobre Nami..."

Pero Nami tampoco estaba muy atenta a lo que pasaba en aquellos momentos en el comedor. Se encontraba en la habitación del 028 con el mismísimo Trafalgar Law encima suyo, devorándola los labios y el cuello sin darla un respiro mientras masajeaba sus piernas haciéndola cosquillas con sus morenas manos. El color café de su piel contrastaba con la palidez de ella. El chico mayor, el chico malo la había tomado, e iba a hacérselo pasar muy mal. Nami acarició su negro y sedoso cabello respirando con pesadez mientras Law la bajaba las bragas e introducía sin miramientos su mano en su sexo, frotándola. Ella soltó un agudo gemido mientras se empapaba, Law sí que sabía como mover esos dedos. Nami le mordió el labio a él y disfrutó acariciando el vello de su pecho, y pasando las uñas por todos sus tatuajes. ¡Por fin era suyo ese trasero! Para poder desahogarse en paz habían dejado la música de los altavoces muy alta, tapando sus placenteros y cada vez más ruidosos gemidos.

_So, baby, pull me closer_

_In the backseat of your Rover_

_That I know you can't afford_

_Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

_Pull the sheets right off the corner_

_Of the mattress that you stole_

_From your roommate back in Boulder_

_We ain't ever getting older_

-Mmmmmmn...-mientras Law la devoraba la entrepierna haciendo obscenos movimientos con su boca, Nami cerró los ojos y dejó que las sensaciones de enloquecedor placer la controlasen. Se sentía muy bien, aunque sabía que debía estar sintiendo lo contrario. Pero... ¿qué más daba? A fin de cuentas Luffy estaría haciendo ahora mismo lo mismo con Vivi... ¿no?

* * *

Zoro pensaba algo parecido respecto a Robin, aunque solo intentaba consolarse, porque él sí que se estaba sintiendo muy mal. Sabía que en el fondo había aceptado el chantaje de Perona por puro placer. Con Robin las cosas iban muy despacio y a él le gustaba, pero necesitaba algo más. Ahora se arrepentía. Y mucho. Pero ya era irremediable. Pensaba llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

Su Waxap llegó con un mensaje de un número desconocido. Era Perona.

"Me apetece ahora. Ven"-ordenaba.

Zoro cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Cómo acababa siempre en situaciones así? Se había jurado no hacerlo.

-Lo voy a arreglar. Te lo juro Robin-susurró.

Se levantó y se dispuso a escaparse a escondidas a buscar la habitación de Perona. Le iba a llevar un buen rato, eso ya lo sabía. También le llevaría un tiempo solucionar el chantaje. Pero al menos disfrutaría en el proceso...

O no...

* * *

-¿No nos pillarán no?-preguntó Luffy echando una ojeada por el pasillo-te meterías en un buen lío...

-No te preocupes por mí-sonrió Vivi tirando de él-entra.

El cuarto de Vivi era como sumergirse en ella. Había un montón de adornos bonitos, y el olor a vainilla era fortísimo. Luffy sintió que aquel olor le hacía sentirse muy distinto, muy... cachondo. Miró a Vivi con las mejillas rojas, y temblando un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa Luffy?-ella cerró la puerta de la habitación y se le quedó mirando como una cervatilla inocente, agazapada ante un predador. Se sentía muy sucia, avergonzada y a la vez complacida del nivel al que había llegado. Y tenía muchas ganas de sobrepasarlo.

-Nada...-repuso él con voz inexpresiva, mirándola-no me pasa nada...

* * *

**¿Qué pasará entre Luffy y Vivi? ¿Terminarán por acostarse?Wueno wueno, ya lo veremos próximamente. Este capítulo era un pelín corto, la semana que viene subiré el siguiente que es más largo. Aún así han pasado muchas cosas (algunas me imagino que os parecerán controvertidas). ¿Os gustó? De ser así por fa dejadme un review con vuestras impresiones, es una gran recompensa para mí que valoro un montón. Mi parte favorita de escribir en este fue sin duda la escena de la farmacia con la chiflada de Cindry, y la trampa tendida a Zoro... ¿qué opináis de todo esto?**

**En fin, os envío un fuerte abrazo y mucho ánimo, si os aburrís probad a leer, escribir, dibujar, cantar, disfrazaros o convertir vuestra casa en un circuito de mini-golf ¡siempre hay algo que hacer! Así que mucho ánimo ¡y nos leemos muy pronto!**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Este capítulo es muy cortito pero el siguiente será mucho más largo, el más largo hasta la fecha, así que perdonadme por este, pero a veces son más largos y otras muy escuetos. Aún así seguro que pasáis un agradable rato de leer.**

**-Rosaliequart: _Sí, lo cierto es que ya podrían ponerse las cosas más fáciles a ellos mismos, pero muchas veces en la adolescencia (y en la madurez también) nos complicamos la vida más de lo que es. Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado y gracias por rezar por mí, lo valoro mucho. ¡Un abrazo, espero que este capítulo también te guste!_**

**-Carbonaraspaguetti: _Jajajajaja el salseo es lo mejor en estas historias. Ya veremos que pasa entre las parejas principales, puede que no acaben juntos, pero quizás se arreglen las cosas. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado (la conversación de Nami y Law fue una de mis partes favoritas cuando lo escribí) y espero que disfrutes también con este. ¡Gracias por los ánimos y un gran abrazo!_**

**-Guest: _¡Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado! tomé en cuenta la sugerencia de subir capítulos más seguidos, aunque solo me quedan cinco más así que cuando acabe de subirlos habrá una pausa. En cuanto al ZoNa, aunque es mi ship favorito, si lo vuelvo a meter ahora ya se liaría una gorda. Pero podría ser..._**

**-Lollyfan33: _Gracias por los ánimos, me estoy recuperando rápidamente así que todo bien :) La verdad es que es uno de los capítulos más tensos que escribí porque además la cosa se lía un montón (Zoro engaña a Robin, Luffy se va con Vivi) y efectivamente podría considerarse de transición. Lo cierto es que Nami está un poco suelta en este fic pero porque es bastante salida (no nos vamos a engañar) y muy pasional. Aún así aún está a tiempo de cambiar y quizás llegar a Luffy. Entiendo que odies a Vivi, la verdad es que yo un poco también mientras la escribía. Law por el contrario es de mis personajes favoritos y siempre me ha gustado su ship con Nami, así que tenía que meterlo. Y en cuanto a Robin y sus problemas, al igual que pasa en Disney-Gantz yo voy dejando pistas sobre las historias, por si queréis hacer alguna teoría. ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, un fuerte abrazo y que disfrutes de este también!_**

**Gracias a todos por desearme una pronta recuperación, ya me encuentro mucho mejor aunque aún tendré que estar otra semana en mi cuarto por si acaso aún contagio. Pero ya que estamos puedo aprovechar y avanzar capítulos de este fic, que tengo escritos 23, son 30 y planeaba seguir en verano, pero quizás puedo avanzarlos ahora y así no tenéis que pasar tanta espera. **

**¡Un abrazo y espero que os guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 18

-Cuidado que él no vea a la reina, porque lleva un paje traído de la India muy guapo... que a él le da celos-Luffy había vuelto a perder el hilo.

-Luffy...-Galdino tiró el papel del guión, enervado-¡es la quinta vez! ¿Sabes leer?

-¿Sí?-el chico le miró confundido.

-"Un paje, un hermoso corcel donado por el monarca de la India"-leyó Galdino impaciente-¿tan difícil es repetirlo?

-Shishishi bueno un poco-Luffy se rascó la cabeza con inocencia.

-Vamos a repetirlo-suspiró Galdino desesperado-Vivi, dale la salida.

Era miércoles. Llevaban tres días de ensayos para la obra de teatro, que Galdino había elegido entre la selecta variedad de Shakespeare. "El sueño de una noche de verano" tenía a Usuff, Kalifa, Chopper y Carrot como los amantes protagonistas, a Vivi (que acababa de apuntarse) y Luffy como los traviesos duendes y a Tanaka y Perona como los reyes Oberón y Titania. Bartolomé había recibido el papel del asno, que según Galdino "requería grandes dotes interpretativas".

-O tu exterior mucho me engaña o tu eres ese travieso duende al que llaman Puck-recitó Vivi mirando a Luffy con fingido recelo. La chica era buena actriz-¿no eres tú ese que extravía a los viajeros en la noche, y te ríes de su mal?

-Muy bien Vivi estupenda-la felicitó Galdino.

-Shishishi... soy un cabroncete-se cachondeó Luffy.

-¿Por qué no lo haces imitando a alguien? así te saldrá mejor-le sugirió Usuff. Luffy se quedó pensándolo unos instantes.

-¿Y a quién podría...?-giró la cabeza. En ese momento Galdino estaba regañando a Perona por considerar su disfraz "poco realista y muy atrevido". Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

-Mucho cuidado que el no vea a la reina... ¡narices!-Luffy imitó el tono pomposo del estirado Galdino-para que lo sepas, ignorante, lleva un paje, un hermoso doncel de un monarca de la India, que al rey Oberón le da celos.

Galdino se quedó mirando a Luffy con expresión pétrea. El chico sonrió, incómodo. ¿Había reconocido su imitación?

De repente el profesor empezó a aplaudir con solemnidad.

-Sí señor Luffy... así es como se hace una interpretación. Me encanta el enfoque que le has dado a tu personaje.

-Hay que jorobarse...-murmuró Usuff muerto de risa.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Luffy-Vivi le sonrió. Él se volvió y la guiñó un ojo.

-Seguiremos el viernes-dijo Galdino al terminar el ensayo-¡nada de retrasos!

Todos se cambiaron y salieron del salón de actos. Luffy esperó a Vivi en la entrada del vestuario de chicas. Desde hacía días eran inseparables. Comían juntos, pasaban todo el rato juntos... Luffy cada vez estaba más lejos de su grupo de "nakamas", pero ni él parecía darse cuenta ni ellos importarle, porque cada uno tenía suficientes problemas. No era de extrañar entonces que rumores sobre la relación de Luffy y Vivi hubiesen empezado a bullir por los oscuros pasillos del reformatorio. La gente tenía muy poco que hacer.

-Por lo que sé pasaron la otra noche juntos-le dijo Carrot a Kalifa en el baño de chicas. Ella se estaba depilando las cejas-escuché a Buggy decir que se oían gritos desde un cuarto, sin duda fueron ellos...

-Vaya zorra-dijo Kalifa, a quien Luffy seguía gustando pese a todo-¿Cómo será Luffy en la cama?

-Pues como en todo... diferente-se aventuró Carrot.

Nami pasó por su lado y ellas la miraron, maliciosas, pero ella levantó la cabeza y las ignoró.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas por cierto? Ayer digo-le preguntó Kalifa a Carrot, muy seria.

-Yo... fui al baño... me encontraba fatal-mintió ella.

-¿Dos horas?-Kalifa arqueó una ceja.

Carrot prefirió no contestarla. Le gustaba hacerse la interesante. Y realmente ni siquiera eran amigas.

Carrot había pasado esas horas del martes con Zoro y Perona. Habían decidido hacerlo juntas porque las dos insistían en tenerlo. Él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Joder-le habían tumbado y dejado solo en calzoncillos y habían salido un momento. Al entrar Perona llevaba solo unas medias y un collarín y Carrot un traje de conejita traviesa.

Zoro estaba muy caliente, pero su mente debía dominar a su cuerpo. Le apetecía mucho más Perona.

Le gustaba su sabor dulce y su estrechez. Pero debía seguir el plan.

-La... conejita...-gruñó poniéndose de rodillas, mientras Carrot lanzaba un gritito de triunfo. Perona la miró enfadada.

-Bueno, vamos las dos-dijo la pelirrosa de malas pulgas.

-Espera un poco-pidió Zoro fingiendo estar hipnotizado por los pequeños pechos de Carrot-déjanos un rato...

-¡Ni hablar!-protestó Perona.

-Eres una picada, cállate ya-Carrot se lanzó sobre Zoro y le enganchó la cara con sus piernas.

Zoro reflexionó sobre lo que debía hacer mientras esperaba a Robin en un jardín. Cada vez estaban menos tiempo juntos. Y cada vez era más amargo. Los primeros días de delicado y apasionado romance parecían muy lejos. Ella estaba muy distante. Y él muy confuso. Sabía que la quería. La quería mucho...Y aún así se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquel engaño. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ello, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba probar a Perona. Le gustaba oírla gemir. Y ahora cuando estaba con Robin solo deseaba irse para aprovecharse de sus dos admiradoras.

-"No sé... qué hacer"-el chico se pasó la mano por la cicatriz de su ojo. Eran tantos problemas...

-Hola-Robin se sentó a su lado, cansada-¿has visto a Nami?

-Ni idea-Zoro tardó un poco en desperezarse e ir hasta ella, dándole un apagado beso. Robin bajó la mirada con enfado al notarlo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-preguntó mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado.

-Bien...-Zoro se recostó en la hierba del jardín sin muchas ganas. Deberían besarse y decirse cosas bonitas, o algo así. Pero tenía tan pocas ganas...

Robin le observó unos instantes. Luego se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Eh!-la llamó Zoro, sorprendido-¿qué te pasa? ¿qué haces?

-No voy a perder el tiempo. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo ella muy seria.

-No... no te preocupes... no te haré más perder el tiempo-dijo Zoro, agresivo. Robin le miró con furia. Zoro nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

-Tenías razón Zoro... esto no suele salirte bien-dijo finalmente-nos equivocamos.

Y se marchó. Zoro la vio irse con fastidio, y luego le pegó un puñetazo a la pared. Sólo consiguió que le doliesen los nudillos.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?-se miró la mano enrojecida, y luego su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana-no es justo... la estoy mintiendo... estoy siendo... como Nami-echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía tan cansado. Robin era la persona más maravillosa que conocía. Era tan feliz a su lado. Todo aquel lío solo era el sexo intentando de nuevo engañarlo-tengo que acabar con esto... y tiene que ser ya".

Nami también pensaba lo mismo. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en el cuarto de otra persona. Pero llevaba cuatro días en la habitación de Law, y habían hecho de todo.

-Qué pasa zorra-Eustass fue a sentarse en el banco en el que estaba Nami reflexionando. Ella le ignoró, hasta que el pelirrojo estiró una mano para tocarle un pecho.

-Déjame en paz-le advirtió Nami furiosa. Estaba harta de aquel gilipollas. Estaba harta de todos los gilipollas.

-¿O qué? ¿Te vas a chivar a Luffy? Pero si ya no te quiere-la recordó Eustass malicioso. Nami le miró con asco y se dispuso a levantarse, pero él la sujetó-he estado pensando que... ya que te tiras a cualquier mierda... podrías venir a mi cuarto. Me gustaría probar tu coño.

Nami no supo como se atrevió a darle un tortazo. La costumbre claro. Pero con Eustass...

-Así me gusta... más duro mami-se burló él, y le puso las manos en el trasero-voy a dejarte rojo ese culito.

-Déjame ahora mismo-pidió ella, respirando cada vez más rápido.

-Déjame entrar-dijo Eustass con voz ronca, apretándole los glúteos-Luffy ya no te quiere... y el espadachín chupapollas tampoco. Anda follando con unas pequeñas...

-¿Qué pasa ahí?-era la voz de Jinbei, que venía a lo lejos. Nami se zafó de Eustass aprovechando la distracción. Miró al profesor, asustada.

-Nami...-dijo Jinbei, preocupado.

Ella echó a correr. Corrió y no paró hasta encerrarse en su cuarto y echarse a llorar. Podría ir a ver a Law, pero sabía que él no iba q consolarla. Y Luffy no estaba. Y Sanji tampoco. Eran en quien más podía confiar... a parte de Zoro...

Pero Eustass había dicho algo de Zoro. Nami levantó la cabeza lentamente... ¿sería posible...?

* * *

-Así que me debéis mis turnos-Jinbei se recolocó con satisfacción en su asiento, mirando al resto.

-De eso nada... ya no están juntos-dijo Galdino satisfecho-ayer discutieron, parece que lo han dejado.

-¡Una pelea es normal! ¡Son adolescentes!-protestó Jinbei.

-Habría que asegurarlo-dijo Aokiji con calma-pero de momento Zoro y Robin no son pareja.

-¡Pero lo eran!-insistió Jinbei, dispuesto a deshacerse de sus turnos como fuera-¡lo que contaba era eso!

-Zoro está muy enamorado de ella es cierto-reconoció Mihawk, que recientemente se había integrado en el café de los cotillas.

-Mmmmn lo que está claro es que mi Luffy no está con Nami-Hancok estiró sus pechos al lado de Mihawk intentando provocarle-ni con ninguna otra zorra...

-Venga ya Boa... esto lo sabemos todos-dijo Aokiji burlón.

-Vivi-le recordó Galdino con malicia-son inseparables.

Boa Hancok se levantó de su asiento y estiró la cabeza, muy enfadada.

-Sois unos pedazos de mierda. Luffy jamás acabaría con ella.

-Oye, sin insultar-gruñó Galdino.

-Yo siempre le preferí con Nami. Pero Vivi es muy buena chica-reconoció Jinbei.

-Siempre nos queda el ZoSan... ¡ZoSan forever, yohohohoho!-se tronchó Brook que acababa de entrar con Buggy.

-¿Qué tal, Buggy? ¿Qué te ha dicho Sengoku?-le preguntó Aokiji al conserje, sonriendo con calidez.

Buggy miró a un lado y a otro, disfrutando de la expectación.

-Me quedo-anunció finalmente.

-¡Siiiiiii!-Brook se tiró en el suelo e imitó un solo de guitarra.

-¡Muy bien Buggy!-se alegró Jinbei.

-¡Así me gusta chaval!-Aokiji le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-El suelo de este antro seguirá sucio por los siglos de los siglos-escupió Boa con maldad, aunque también se la veía ligeramente contenta.

-Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Sengoku me dijo que habías hablado bien de mí-Buggy les sonrió también. Parecía un niño pequeño-de no ser por eso...

-Hay muchos alumnos que también hablaron bien de tí-le dijo Aokiji-entre ellos Luffy...

-Tsk, ese eñajo se hace querer-reconoció el conserje, conmovido.

-Pues claro que sí-Hancok le miró ofendida.

-¡Tengo una idea!-exclamó Aokiji de repente, mirando a los demás-para la apuesta, quiero decir.

-Dispara-dijo Galdino, lacónico.

-Un baile-Aokiji parecía muy satisfecho. El rostro de Hancok se iluminó, pero Buggy y Jinbei no parecían nada convencidos.

-Un baile... ¿aquí?-Jinbei apretó las cejas-pero vamos a ver Aokiji... esto es Shinsekawa.

-Un baile... es tan obvio-Hancok parecía extasiada-un baile en el que tengan que ir en parejas... si Luffy va con ella... oh si... un baile.

-Akainu jamás lo permitirá-negó Jinbei convencido-jamás.

-Un baile en un reformatorio no es algo usual-añadió Mihawk.

-Enróllate hombre, es verano-le dijo Hancok contoneando su trasero.

-Yo estoy trabajando-la advirtió Mihawk.

-¿Trabajas hasta tarde?-siseó ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

-Ejem ¿me puedo ir?-Galdino estaba en medio entre Hancok y Mihawk, y estaba bastante incómodo.

-Según algunas teorías educativas nuevas-recordó Aokiji-es necesario que los alumnos se diviertan para que trabajen. Los exámenes terminan este jueves. Puede ser una especie de recompensa y reactivación para los siguientes...

-Para eso ya van al pueblo-insistió Jinbei-no quiero ser aguafiestas pero es que Akainu nos haría pedazos.

-No puede despedirnos-le recordó Hancok, que ya estaba convencida-eso es competencia del director...

-Solo hay que convencer a Sengoku-apostilló Aokiji.

-Mucho más fácil entonces-ironizó Galdino-estáis locos. Además para qué ¿para que se diviertan? A mí me dan igual esos niños.

-Con la excusa de que hay un baile-dijo Aokiji-podemos tomarnos la tardecita libre... y recuerda la apuesta.

-¿Vosotros qué opináis?-le preguntó Jinbei a Buggy y a Brook.

-¡Bueno yo me apunto a la fiesta aunque sea en el infierno! ¡Fiesta pagana!-gritó Brook enloquecido.

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo ni pensarlo... Akainu se lo tomará muy mal... y a mí me echa seguro-Buggy tembló asustado. Desde las últimas semanas tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-Akainu jamás nos dejará. Ni Kizaru-reconoció Jinbei-es absurdo.

-Bueno hay una manera...-Aokiji sonrió-si no se enteran...

-¿Cómo?-Galdino le miró intranquilo.

-Conmigo puedes contar. Sengoku es presa fácil-dijo Hancok relamiéndose los labios.

Los profesores hicieron piña para escuchar el plan de Aokiji que podía causarles muchos quebraderos de cabeza a nuestros amigos en un futuro...

* * *

Luffy y Vivi se besaban en el cuarto de este, enrollados como dos culebras. Al chico le gustaba cada vez más aquello. Sabía muy bien, se sentía muy bien. El calor y la excitación le hacían sentirse vivo.

-Vaya...-Zoro sonrió al entrar y verles. Cogió sus cosas para entrenar y se dispuso a irse-hasta luego Luffy...

-Mmmmmn... ¡Chao Zoro! Mmmmnn-Luffy apenas despegaba la boca de Vivi. Joder estaba genial. Ella le metió las manos por debajo de la ropa y acarició sus pectorales.

-Te amo...-susurró-eres fantástico Luffy...

-Tú sí que lo eres...-Luffy mantenía los ojos cerrados. El sentido del tacto y del gusto se activaban mucho más así. Sus labios, sus lenguas...

Al rato se separaron. Luffy le acariciaba los cabellos a Vivi, perdido en sus ojos, mientras ella pasaba las manos por sus piernas, muy cerca de llegar a lo que más deseaba. La otra noche Luffy no se había acostado con ella. Ni ninguna después. Cada vez que había una oportunidad el chico se escaqueaba. Y Vivi no quería insistir o se expondría demasiado.

-Oye Luffy... lo he estado hablando con mi padre...-Vivi le besó levemente en la barbilla y luego en el labio inferior-él puede arreglar esto... y puedes venirte a pasar con nosotros... el resto del verano.

Luffy, cuyas manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Vivi, se quedó paralizado. Ella lo notó y se separó un poco.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó finalmente. Vivi negó sin comprender.

-¿Los demás?

-Sí... el resto ya sabes. Zoro, Sanji, Usuff... Nami...-Luffy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía que levantar un poco la vista porque Vivi quedaba a unos centímetros por encima.

-Luffy... mi padre solo puede comprar la libertad de uno-dijo la chica confusa-creo que es suficiente...

-No puedo abandonarles Vivi lo siento-Luffy la cogió de las manos y le besó los dedos-son mis nakamas...no puedo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar a los ojos de Vivi. Luffy intentó secárselas pero ella le apartó emitiendo un débil gimoteo, que al chico solo le encendió más.

-Y yo... ¿yo que soy?-preguntó Vivi con voz de niña pequeña y presionando un poco con su cintura sobre la entrepierna de Luffy.

-Tú eres...oooooh... la chica que me gusta-jadeó Luffy. Vivi se iluminó. Sonrió y le acarició el rostro emocionada-tú eres...

-¡Zoro! Zoro, ¿estas ahí?-la voz de Nami fuera interrumpió a Luffy. Él miró a Vivi asustado.

-Oh oh...-susurró.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Vivi haciéndose la inocente.

-¿Zoro?-Nami intentó abrir la puerta pero no pasó nada. Vivi soltó una débil risita, pero que se pudo escuchar perfectamente. Nami arqueó una ceja-vale, ya me voy...

Dentro del cuarto Vivi bajó su boca hasta la camisa abierta de Luffy, y sin previo aviso le chupó un pezón, haciéndole soltar una carcajada involuntaria. Sí, los pezones eran el punto débil del chico, quien lo iba a decir.

-¿Luffy?-Nami se quedó paralizada. De repente entendió. Agachó la cabeza furiosa y se alejó sin decir nada más.

-¡Nami, espera! ¡Nami!-Luffy abrió a la puerta y corrió tras ella, pero Nami no quiso que él la tocase.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿No puedes?-le espetó, fuera de sí. La gente del pasillo les miraba sorprendidos.

-Nami, no quería mentirte...-Luffy estaba asustado. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

-No sé lo que quieres Luffy. Pero yo sí. No quiero volver a verte-dijo Nami. Él vio las lágrimas asomar a sus ojos. Y entendió entonces que esas eran lágrimas de verdad-eres un gilipollas. Me equivocaba contigo.

Luffy intentó retenerla pero Nami se zafó de él y se marchó. No quería que en el pasillo nadie la viese llorar. Carrot soltó una risita al verla encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Se lo merecía-murmuró.

-Cállate-la cortó Kalifa, con lástima.

* * *

La noche de aquel primer miércoles de agosto pasó rara y melancólica para todos.

-No tienes que dejar que te afecte-Law le acariciaba el pelo a Nami en el cuarto de ella-a él le gustas... solo está probando con la otra...

-No quiero saber más...-cada palabra pronunciada era como una cuchillada-no quiero volver a verle...

-Nami, lo nuestro... no va en serio-la advirtió Law, dejando un momento de desabrocharle el sujetador para mirarla. En los últimos días se habían hecho selfies pre y post-sexo en las camas de ambos. Algunas fotos eran muy divertidas.

Nami agachó la mirada dolida. Se temía oír aquello.

-Claro que no... nunca va en serio...-"conmigo", iba a decir...-pero por esta noche... ¿podrías mentirme y hacerme creer que sí?

Law sonrió y se bajó los pantalones.

-Pues claro-dijo, y le acercó su miembro al rostro-te quiero...

-"Mentira"-pensó Nami, pero se dejó llevar. Consiguió olvidarlo, al menos ese rato.

* * *

Nami pensaba en Luffy. Luffy pensaba en Nami. Sanji no sabemos en que pensaba, y Usuff pensaba en todos sus amigos, preocupado por ellos. Robin pensaba en Zoro, y Zoro definitivamente solo podía pensar en Robin. Y ninguno fue capaz de escapar aquella noche de su cuarto e ir a decirle al otro lo mucho que le importaba.

-"Eres imbécil-Zoro recordó sus tiempos de adolescencia temprana. En aquellos días se hubiese tirado hasta a una piedra. Pero ya era mayorcito para eso. No era un experimento como con Nami. Era mucho más importante. Había encontrado a alguien que le importaba, y lo había estropeado de la forma más inmadura posible-pero esto no ha acabado..."

Lo arreglaría. Y sabía cómo. Lo arreglaría. Lo había jurado.

-Zoro... me siento muy mal-dijo Luffy mirando a su amigo con congoja.

-Yo también Luffy. Pero no hablemos de eso-el espadachín estiró los brazos en la cama. Se sentía agotado. Como hacía muchísimo calor aquellos días dormían prácticamente sin ropa.

Se pusieron a charlar, como en los primeros días. Días que a Zoro ahora le parecían muy lejanos y distintos, y de algún modo más fáciles. Pero no lo habían sido. La vida le había demostrado en Shinsekawa que las cosas pueden ir mucho peor. Al menos eso sí se lo debía a Akainu.

Zoro agradeció aquel rato de conversación con su mejor amigo, y al final cuando se durmió se sintió mucho más tranquilo, y con en su interior una clara decisión.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo se decidirá el futuro de los ships (_emosión_). Será más largo que este, si no recuerdo mal, así que tendréis bastante material para leer. Se acerca un posible baile, además de la obra de teatro, las competiciones deportivas y ¿quizás? la resolución del misterio del reformatorio. Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme por fa un review con vuestra opinión, me interesa mucho y es decisiva para la continuación del fic porque me guío por vuestras opiniones. Un abrazo muy fuerte, mucho ánimo, mucha salud y ¡nos leeremos la semana que viene!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Como prometí la siguiente parte del capítulo. ¡Muchos abrazos y ánimo a todos y mil gracias por vuestras positivas reviews, las valoro mucho!**

**-Rosaliequart: _¡Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado! Puede que Robin lo sepa, puede que no... ya veremos, jajaja. Yo ya tengo muchas ganas de llegar a subir la parte del baile, y la verdad, eso de que Akainu quiera fiesta me ha parecido tan improbable como increíble ¡sería genial, me he reído mucho imaginándolo! Pero yo no adelanto acontecimientos, todo llegará. Mil gracias por tu review una vez más, y espero que este capítulo te guste mucho también._**

**-Carbonaraspaguetti: _Me ha encantado releer tu fic en inglés y me parece una excelente idea, porque así va a llegar a más lectores. A mí el salseo también me encanta, aunque a veces los personajes se lian tanto entre ellos que no sé ni como solucionarlo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te guste y estoy a la espera de actualizaciones nuevas en los tuyos!_**

**-Guest: _Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado. Yo soy muy fan del LuNa pero la verdad que Nami y Law (de cuyo ship no conozco el nombre) también me pegan un montón. ¡Que disfrutes también de este!_**

**Como prometí es un capítulo más largo. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre nuestros protagonistas? ¿Arreglará Zoro las cosas con Robin? ¿Y qué pasará entre Luffy, Nami y Vivi?**

* * *

Capítulo 19

-Esas zorras. Traidoras-Kalifa le pegó una patada a una mesa del comedor furiosa.

-Entenderás que te necesite-dijo Zoro tratando de hacer que bajase la voz-no puedo hacer esto solo...

-No me tomes el pelo. Llevas una semana haciéndolo. No es por Robin-se mofó Kalifa.

-Sí, sí es por ella-insistió Zoro, más para sí que para ella-yo... me he equivocado.

-Equivocarse es otra cosa Zoro-Kalifa bebió de su agua con parsimonia-pero sí, te ayudaré. Faltaba más.

-Yyy... ¿yo en esto que pinto exactamente?-Usuff estaba sentado con ellos. Sólo estaban ellos tres en la cafetería la noche de aquel viernes.

-Borrar las fotos no va a ser fácil-le explicó Zoro-necesitaré a alguien que sepa hackear claves... y no puede ser Nami.

-Espera, espera ¿no era un video?-preguntó Kalifa extrañada.

-También me hicieron unas fotos después, en el cuarto-explicó Zoro un poco ruborizado-desnudo...

-Guarras. Te ayudaré, pero quiero verlas-exigió Kalifa. Usuff no parecía tan convencido.

-¿Y a tí qué te pasa?-le preguntó Zoro extrañado.

-¿No dijiste que mentir a tu novia es lo peor que puedes hacer?-Usuff le miró con miedo.

-Sé lo que dije pero esto es diferente. Y tú me debes una-Zoro le fulminó con la mirada y Usuff agachó la cabeza avergonzado-¿vas a ayudarme o no?

-Ssí-accedió él-pero no va a ser fácil.

Zoro rió con aspereza.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Cuando terminaron su secreta reunión Zoro, Kalifa y Usuff se fueron cada uno por su lado. Usuff se aseguró de que se alejaban, receloso, y luego se escurrió por un pasillo. Su plan era arriesgado, pero debía ponerlo en práctica. De algún modo Sengoku y Akainu se enteraban de todo lo que pasaba en Shinsekawa, pero esta vez les sería difícil encontrar un culpable... o más bien todo lo contrario.

-Lo hago por vosotros-dijo Usuff sacando unos papeles de su mochila. Nami se lo agradecería, después de todo.

* * *

Era el primer fin de semana de agosto, y casi todos los alumnos iban al pueblo porque habían conseguido no ser castigados. Era odioso admitirlo pero el método Shinsekawa de brutalizar a los alumnos con amenazas y castigos conseguía que con el tiempo su actitud mejorara, al menos un poco.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó él mirándola con lástima.

-Sí y por favor, no intentes convencerme. Esto me gusta... mucho-reconoció Nami-pero no me hace bien. No voy a ninguna parte.

-Tú misma has dicho que no quieres ver más a Luffy-dijo Law, que tenía las manos apoyadas en la cabeza y la miraba desde su cama.

-Sé lo que dije-Nami agachó la cabeza-no sé... que pasará con Luffy. No lo sé. Pero sé que tengo que pasar página. Necesito respirar. Por favor no intentes persuadirme.

-Vale, vale-Law alzó las manos-de acuerdo. Pero si alguna vez más te apetece...

Nami sonrió con tristeza.

-Por favor no me dejes hacerlo-dijo.

Se besaron una última vez. Law le metió la mano bajo las bragas y le hizo cosquillas en su intimidad mientras la colocaba contra la pared y le daba agresivos besos. Finalmente Nami se separó de él y se fue del cuarto. Cuando cerró la puerta notó cierta tristeza. Le dejaba atrás y lo iba a echar de menos. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír. También se sentía más ligera. Sabía lo quería. Pero no iba a sufrir por no conseguirlo.

_So come on, so come on, get it on_

_Don't know what you're waiting for_

_Your time is coming don't be late, hey hey_

_So come on_

_See the light on your face_

_Let it shine_

_Just let it shine_

_Let it shine_

-¿Has pasado buena noche?-le preguntó Robin al verla entrar de tan buen humor.

-Le he dejado-dijo Nami sonriendo. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, extrañada.

-Pero... ¿por qué?-preguntó perpleja.

-Por lo mismo que lo hiciste tú-razonó Nami-oye, me apetece pasar un día de chicas ¿a tí no? Lejos de esta mierda.

-A mí más que a nada-admitió Robin vencida.

-Pues vamos. Y olvidémonos de los demás-Nami se echó hacia atrás la melena roja y cogiendo a Robin del brazo fueron corriendo escaleras a bajo, matadas de risa.

* * *

-En el pueblo hay un motel barato... iremos allí - le dijo Perona a Zoro con autoridad.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos?-pidió él-tenemos todo el colegio para nosotros solos...

-Porque estoy hasta el coño de estar aquí-replicó Perona-así que nos vamos.

-Quiero quedarme-insistió Zoro-Robin va a ir, y es imposible que no sospeche. Además-se acercó hasta la oreja de Perona y la susurró-las duchas... quiero volver a hacértelo allí...

Perona se quedó unos instantes estática, Zoro supo que la tenía hipnotizada con sus palabras. Pasó un dedo ligeramente por entre sus nalgas, para presionarla.

-Vamos Perona...-susurró con voz ronca.

-De acuerdo. Pero le diremos a Carrot que vamos-dijo ella sonriendo con malicia.

-¿No prefieres que se quede también?-Zoro fingió preocuparse por ella.

-¡Claro que no!-chilló Perona, celosa.

* * *

La gente ya hacía cola para irse en el autobús. Usuff y Sanji discutían en los primeros sitios, cuando Nami se acercó a ellos.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Nami... tengo que ir a buscar una cosa disculpa-Sanji se escurrió apurado, dejándola perpleja.

-¿Pero a este que le pasa?-preguntó ella furiosa y dolida. Luego vio que Law se unía a la cola, y miró hacia otro lado.

-Ni idea-Usuff se encogió de hombros-anda muy raro últimamente.

-Me recuerda a tí cuando...-Nami estaba apunto de atisbar la verdad cuando la sombra de Akainu la sobresaltó.

-¿Por qué no está en el aula de castigo?-preguntó el subdirector con voz suave.

-¿Yo?-se sorprendió Nami-yo no estoy castigada...

-¿No?-Akainu parpadeó con inocencia-¿seguro?

-Vamos, hasta este momento no que yo sepa-se excusó Nami, que estaba empezando a asustarse.

-Hasta este momento-repitió Akainu. Subitamente la agarró del brazo y la arrastró de nuevo a dentro, mientras ella ahogaba un chillido por el dolor.

-¡Eh!-protestó Robin.

-¡Nami!-Sanji fue hacia ella al rescate cuando Kizaru se interpuso.

-A la cola por favor. No querréis perderos el viaje...

Sanji y Robin vieron con impotencia como se llevaban a su amiga mientras Kizaru y Aokiji terminaban de meter a los chicos en el autobús.

-¿Qué cojones pasará ahora?-Sanji estaba furioso-si le hace algo...

-¿Tú por qué la evitabas?-preguntó Usuff perspicaz. Sanji le miró cabreado, y él optó por callar-tranquilos, esto... yo sé lo que ha pasado-dijo el chico con suficiencia. Sanji y Robin le miraron interrogantes.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Robin.

-Pues que por casualidad unos documentos del colegio que había en la mesa de Akainu han aparecido pintados con los nombres de Luffy y Nami-explicó Usuff-así que los dos pasarán la tarde juntos en la sala de castigo. ¿Qué pasa? Es brillante ¿verdad?

-¿Esa es tu idea de hacer de casamentero?-preguntó Sanji sarcástico.

-¡Pues esa idea va a solucionar muchas cosas para que lo sepas! ¡Yo por lo menos escucho a Nami!-se defendió Usuff. Sanji le miró dolido.

-¡A dentro de una vez, carajo!-les apremió Buggy de malas pulgas. Ellos no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer.

El autobús estaba muy lleno, aunque la ausencia de Luffy, Nami y Zoro se notaba mucho.

-¿Crees que se me irá pronto? ¡Me está matando!-gimoteó Franky retorciéndose en su asiento.

-Tranquilo, solo es una muela del juicio. A lo mejor hay que sacártela-le explicó Chopper-a ver si tienen ibuprofeno...

-¿Crees que Luffy entrará en razón con Nami? Se le ve muy feliz con Vivi. A lo mejor solo complicas las cosas-razonó Sanji.

-Ella estuvo de acuerdo cuando se lo conté-insistió Usuff-además, se lo debía a Nami.

-Es injusto para la chica-replicó el rubio-Vivi no os ha hecho nada para que vayáis contra ella. Sois unos putos amargados.

Sanji fulminó con la mirada a su amigo. Usuff agachó la cabeza, pero luego lo pensó e infundiéndose de valor le hizo frente.

-Nami es nuestra amiga desde el verano pasado, y hemos pasado muchos momentos buenos juntos-dijo el chico con firmeza-a mí me ha ayudado y a tí también. Si no quieres ayudarla porque ahora también te pone la otra, al menos no me lo eches en cara. Eres un egoísta.

-¿Qué?-se indignó Sanji-¡Si yo no...!

Pero Usuff se giró hacia el cristal, ofendido. Sanji se cruzó de brazos y respiró pesadamente mientras meditaba las palabras de su amigo. ¿De qué coño iba?

Una cosa si era cierta: él no podía ir dándole lecciones a nadie sobre Nami. En los últimos días la había estado ignorando.

"Pero es justo..."-se defendió a sí mismo.

-¡A ver, atended un momento!-pidió Hancok desde el altavoz del autobús-¡ATENDED, COÑO!

-Chicos, por favor-Aokiji cogió el micro y miró a los alumnos con picardía. Todos habían enmudecido después del grito de Hancok-escuchad, es importante. Los profesores, entre los que me subrayo sin pecar de modestia, hemos tenido una idea para celebrar el final de estos primeros exámenes.

-A mí no me subrayes-pidió Buggy asustado.

-Vamos a hacer un baile-explicó Aokiji-será el próximo martes, después de las clases. Como Sengoku no nos deja excedernos durará hasta las dos.

-¿Sengoku os ha dejado?-preguntó Law atónito. Se había sentado al lado de Robin.

-Ha costado convencerle pero... sí-Aokiji asintió satisfecho-bueno escuchad, necesitáis pareja, esa es la gracia de los bailes, pero luego nada de ir a restregarse a los baños ni a los cuartos. Recordad nuestras clases de sexología...

-Por favor...-Hancok puso los ojos en blanco.

-... Boa y yo vamos a comprar los adornos, pero hay una cosa fundamental en todo esto-hizo una pausa dramática-el que no debe enterarse es Akainu.

-¿Akainu no está de acuerdo con esto?-preguntó Kalifa desde el fondo-¿y cómo os habéis atrevido?

-Déjale explicarlo-le dijo Koala.

-Perdona ¿eh?-se indignó Kalifa.

-Akainu no estaría de acuerdo con un baile... porque es nuestro Akainu-explicó Aokiji. Daba la impresión de estar pasándoselo pipa.

-Akainu... nuestro pequeño cabrón hijo de puta-Franky se secó una falsa lagrimilla.

-Así que la excusa para hacerlo a sus espaldas es sencilla... ¡una fiesta sorpresa! No podrá oponerse al baile porque no tendrá opción-concretó Aokiji.

-¿Sorpresa para él?-a Kalifa una pieza no le encajaba.

-El martes nueve es su cumpleaños-explicó Aokiji-por eso se irá a Logetown y comerá con Kizaru y unos amigos... y por eso podremos celebrar el baile.

-Se lo va a tomar muy mal Aokiji, no le va a hacer ninguna gracia-le advirtió Sanji preocupado.

-Es verdad-reconoció él-entonces... ¿queréis que no lo hagamos?

Los alumnos de Shinsekawa se miraron unos a otros y una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros. Sólo quedaba un mes de clase. Y ya estaban hartos de aquella cárcel. Fiesta gratis. Cabrear a Akainu el día de su cumpleaños... ¿dónde había que firmar?

-¿Iras con Zoro, supongo?-Law se quitó unos momentos los auriculares para hablar con Robin.

-No creo... ya no somos pareja-dijo ella. Miraba las colinas con rostro afligido.

-Oh... lo siento-respondió él tan seco como siempre. Hubo un rato de silencio, pero luego una idea surgió en la mente del chico, y no la pudo reprimir-si quieres venir conmigo ya sabes que yo estoy para lo que quieras...

Robin miró a Law muy seria y él entendió que había metido la pata.

-Lo entiendo, perdona-se disculpó.

-Llevas una semana con Nami, desde que ella tuvo el problema con Luffy. ¿Vas a intentarlo conmigo también?-preguntó ella con dureza.

-No... ya sabes como son las cosas... hacemos lo que podemos-replicó él mirándola enfadado.

-Yo creía que eras amigo de Luffy... y de Zoro-Robin recordó su fugaz romance con Law. Le había gustado mucho era cierto pero nada tenía que ver con lo que sentía por Zoro.

-Yo no soy amigo de nadie-Law se puso los cascos de nuevo y la capucha y cerró los ojos, malhumorado. Robin no dijo nada más. Pensaba perderse en Logetown hasta que nadie pudiese encontrarla.

* * *

En el colegio, Zoro terminó su entrenamiento de tres horas de la mañana y se fue a la ducha. Escribió un mensaje a Kalifa, que ella contestó enseguida. La operación estaba en marcha.

-¿Zoro?-Perona acababa de entrar. Había estado observando su entrenamiento y secándole con una toalla entre ejercicio y ejercicio, para descontento y desaprobación de Mihawk.

-Aquí-Zoro abrió su ducha y le hizo una señal para que entrase. Perona se quitó la ropa y entró enseguida, con sus pequeños pechos en un vaivén al movimiento.

-Me encantas...-ella posó un dedo en la punta del pene de Zoro, que puso los ojos en blanco pero luego fingió placer al sentirlo.

-¿Lista?-preguntó, mordiéndola una oreja.

Después de una extenuante sesión de sexo pasado por agua Zoro se la llevó a su habitación, donde apagó las luces y bajó las persianas, y colocándose encima la penetró mientras ella le arañaba su duro trasero.

-Oh... oh...-Zoro aplastaba las tetas de Perona entre sus gruesos dedos mientras ella le lamía la nariz y la boca.

-Zoro... mi novio-gimoteó Perona mientras la zarandeaba poseyéndola con el placer.

-Aaaaaaah...

Después del sexo no solían hablar, no tenían nada en común, pero esa vez Zoro insistió en que ella se quedase. Perona se puso encima de su espalda y le hizo un masaje por el cuerpo mientras Zoro fingía dormir.

-¿Te gusta?-ella le mordió la oreja con los tres pendientes.

-Métete...conmigo-pidió Zoro en un susurro. Perona cerró los ojos sintiendo un orgasmo superior a los otros, y al final lo hizo. Era algo que siempre había querido.

Zoro la abrazó mientras se quedaban tumbados, y al rato quedaron dormidos... al menos ella.

-¡Bien!-Zoro se levantó sigiloso y cogió el móvil de Perona. Se puso los pantalones del chándal y una camisa a toda prisa y salió del cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido para que no despertara.

* * *

-Hoy en el aula de castigo veremos las gráficas de las funciones. Copien los siguientes ejercicios-ordenó Akainu escribiendo en la pizarra.

-¡Nami!-el rostro de Luffy se iluminó al verla entrar. Había un sitio vacío a su lado-¡Eh, Nami!

-Ja, ja, ja-se burló Eustass, que estaba sentado al fondo.

Nami mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y fue a sentarse al otro extremo de la sala. Puto Usuff. Había llevado a cabo su plan sin preguntarla, después del incidente de la habitación Nami no quería hablar con Luffy. Antes hubiese aprovechado el estar en la misma clase para tratar de atraerlo, pero ahora se había quedado sin salida de fin de semana y estaba de muy mala leche.

-¡Nami!-insistió Luffy señalando el asiento vacío. Ella le ignoró completamente. Luffy tamborileó los dedos, inquieto, y luego se levantó y fue a sentarse con ella, aprovechando que Akainu seguía de espaldas-¿oye Nami, estás sorda?

-Vete ahora mismo-pidió ella, echando chispas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Luffy la obligó a mirarle-llevas evitándome días.

-Estás de broma-Nami le miró con asco-vete de una vez Luffy...

-Nami, no...-suplicó él.

-¡Qué te vayas!-insistió Nami, pero al instante se tapó la boca. Akainu se giró malhumorado.

-Pero si son los enamorados-dijo sonriendo con perfidia-a ver si me escriben sus nombres también en la hoja de ejercicios. Monkey D., a tu sitio ahora mismo.

-Pero yo...

-¡A TU SITIO!-ordenó Akainu. Luffy se levantó y se fue a su mesa de mala gana-¡Y NO QUIERO MÁS INTERRUPCIONES! ¿ENTENDIDO?

Nadie dijo nada. Akainu se volvió para seguir escribiendo, iracundo, y en cuanto lo hizo Luffy volvió a la carga. Nami le vio escribir con el rotulador a toda prisa en varias hojas. Luego las fue pasando frente a ellas como diapositivas.

-"Porque estas enfadada"-leyó Nami. Meneó la cabeza y se concentró en copiar los ejercicios. Él se preocupaba por ella. Él la quería. Pero solo como amigos. Para lo demás ya tenía a Vivi.

-Nami...-Luffy le arrojó una bola con una nota pero ella ni se molestó en leerla. Pero el repertorio del chico no se había agotado. Se levantó a sacar punta y empezó a gesticular intentando hablar con ella hasta que Akainu le pilló y le partió el lápiz en dos.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Luffy indignado. Akainu le clavó la punta del lápiz en la mano y luego lo lanzó a su asiento.

-No- te- muevas- más-le advirtió Akainu haciéndole una mueca amenazante-no te muevas.

Luffy asintió varias veces, intimidado, pero cuando se dio la vuelta le sacó la lengua. Volvió a intentar llamar a Nami pero ella le ignoró completamente. La tenía harta.

-Vamos a ver...-Akainu seguía sus explicaciones, rápidas y mal dadas, con paso marcial-y es así como hallamos los límites de la función. Ahora...-se detuvo al ver que Luffy tenía la mano levantada.

-Duda-dijo el chico, con cara de pez.

-Está bien-cedió Akainu apretando los dientes-¿cuál es tu duda?

-¿La función es tonta?-preguntó Luffy. Akainu parpadeó, perplejo.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-preguntó Akainu cuyos ojos adquirieron un peligroso tono rojizo.

-Lo digo porque al intentar despejar la incógnita nos obliga a hacer operaciones derivadas muy difíciles-dijo Luffy chupando su boli-¿no podría ser más clara?

-Es una función polinómica, no sé qué esperas que te diga-Akainu estaba muy descolocado.

-La función no tiene ningún problema Luffy-esta vez todos los ojos de la clase se posaron en Nami-el problema lo tendrás tú que no sabes despejarla. Está claro que si tú no sabes calcular los puntos en los que la zona es negativa, no puedes resolverla. Ella ha hecho lo que ha podido.

-La función sería más fácil si nos dieran algún dato más sobre ella-rebatió Luffy furioso.

-Aunque te dieran todos los datos si no sabes hacer la representación gráfica no puedes hallar su dominio-Nami apretaba tanto el boli que parecía que lo iba a romper-pero daría igual aunque lo hallases, porque no sabes hacer nada...

-¿Seguimos en matemáticas?-Akainu se secó el sudor de la frente.

-¡La función podría venir con la solución y nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas!-exclamó Luffy levantándose.

-¡Si tan listo eres para observar eso también deberías serlo PARA RESOLVERLA!-gritó Nami levantándose también.

Hubo un silencio en la clase, solo interrumpido por las risas de Eustass.

-Nos... nos va a castigar más... ¿no?-Luffy miró a Akainu, que había triturado la tiza que estaba en su mano. Él solo asintió. Parecía en una especie de trance.

* * *

Akainu los castigó otras tres horas, en las que estuvieron sin hablar en el aula, haciendo exámenes de matemáticas. Según les dijo contarían para la nota final. Luffy apenas supo rellenar tres preguntas.

Cuando por fin los dejó libres Luffy corrió detrás de Nami pero ella se metió en al habitación e intentó cerrar la puerta. El chico puso el pie y se lo impidió.

-¡Nami! ¡Nami, mierda, ¿qué te pasa?!-preguntó enfadado.

-Vete... de mi cuarto-le advirtió ella forcejeando-o te juro que llamo a Akainu...

-¡Nami, para ya esto es ridículo!-Luffy hizo fuerza y Nami se cayó al suelo, impulsada por la puerta. Él se la quedó mirando, asustado-yo... lo siento.

Nami se miraba las piernas, dolorida.

-¿Es que... no te importó nada... el beso?-susurró ella con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Luffy tragó saliva-me gustabas Luffy... y tú lo sabías.

Notaba un dolor en el pecho muy curioso. Ahora entendía por qué se decía eso de "romper el corazón".

-Nami... lo siento-Luffy se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer un poco el sombrero sobre la cara-es que... tú estabas ahí pero luego te alejaste, y no sé cómo acabé con Vivi... ella... ella me gusta.

-¿Y yo?-Nami le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Tú... tú también me gustas-Luffy parecía no ser capaz de lidiar con todo lo que sentía. Era muy difícil para él. Todo aquello era nuevo-es solo que...

-Es solo que Vivi te gusta más-Nami enterró la cabeza en las piernas, mientras se mordía los nudillos. Hubo un largo silencio. Quizás el más largo de su vida.

-Creo... creo que sí-admitió Luffy finalmente. Aquellos últimos días con Vivi... su inocencia, su sabor... era tan... irresistible.

Nami se quedó inmóvil al escuchar aquellas palabras. Por algún motivo se sentía muy rara.

Se levantó lentamente, como una autómata.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente-perdóname pero necesito estar sola.

-Nami...-Luffy negó con la cabeza-Nami por favor no hagas esto...

-No quiero hablar ahora-Nami se levantó y le miró. Esbozó una forzada sonrisa, que pretendía tranquilizarle-necesito estar sola Luffy. Por favor.

-Lo siento mucho...-Luffy quiso abrazarla pero Nami se lo impidió-eres mi mejor amiga... siempre has estado ahí, yo...

-Seguiré siendo tu mejor amiga Luffy. Siempre-Nami le acarició el rostro con ternura. Dios, como le quería. Pero no podía. No quería seguir sufriendo aquello-pero ahora necesito tiempo.

-Pero...-Luffy fue arrastrado por Nami a fuera del cuarto, y luego ella cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Él se quedó allí plantado, con cara de póker. No sabía que hacer. No sabía a donde ir.

"Seguiré siendo tu mejor amiga. Siempre"-recordó las palabras de Nami.

-Pero yo... yo no quiero que seas mi amiga...-reflexionó Luffy. Olía a mandarinas. Todo olía a ella.

Empezó a andar hasta llegar a una bifucación. Uno de los pasillos llevaba a su habitación. El otro al cuarto de Vivi. Ella debía estar esperándole y el día anterior ya le había tentado muchísimo con sus besos y sus caricias...

Se fue a su cuarto. Mirando al techo cerró los ojos y recordó los momentos que había vivido con Nami desde que se habían conocido. Con Vivi su vida había sido preciosa, un cuento de hadas lleno de ilusión y esperanza. Pero con Nami su vida había sido vida. De verdad. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Sólo sabía que no había ni punto de comparación.

-Nami...-Luffy se llevó las manos a la cara y se la apretó con fuerza. ¿Con que esto era lo que sentía Zoro?

* * *

Si Luffy hubiese llegado a su cuarto una media hora antes se hubiese encontrado a una Perona desnuda y furiosa, que acababa de despertarse y encontrar que "su chico" ya no estaba con ella.

-"¿Dónde estás?"-Perona se metió en varios cuartos de baño de chicos buscando a Zoro, hasta que tuvo la desgracia de entrar en el que estaba Eustass y él intentó agarrarla. Cuando se lo hubo quitado de encima siguió buscando a Zoro, furibunda. Él se había escondido en el último lugar en el que a ella se le habría ocurrido buscarlo: el cuarto de escobas en el que se habían conocido tiempo atrás. No es que Zoro lo hubiese planeado; se había perdido y de casualidad había aterrizado allí.

-...yo ya se lo he quitado-dijo hablando por su móvil-necesito a Usuff ya.

-Está aquí conmigo-Kalifa estaba sentada en una fuente de Dresrossa con Usuff y Chopper a su lado, y jugueteando también con el móvil de Carrot-yo también tengo el de ella.

-¡Bien!-Zoro lanzó un puño al aire, satisfecho. Quedaba poco para solucionar aquello-ahora pásamelo.

-A ver Zoro-Usuff se creyó el técnico de una misión especial cuando cogió el móvil de Kalifa para hablar con su amigo-lo que tienes que hacer es fácil. Hay que usar unos comandos sencillos. ¿Tienes el ordenador?

-S...sí-Zoro sujetaba el portátil de Usuff con una pierna mientras lo encuhufaba al móvil de Perona-ya está.

-Ahora quiero que abras mi programa descodificador y luego pulses las teclas "sift", "alfa" y "z"-pidió Usuff. A su lado Kalifa estaba haciendo lo mismo con el móvil de Carrot y su portátil.

-Ya está... se está bajando-Zoro notó una oleada de alivio. Iba a mandar a la mierda a aquellas dos brujas. Podría empezar de cero.

-Está casi-Kalifa sonrió satisfecha.

-¡EH!-Carrot acababa de encontrarlos-¡MI MÓVIL, ZORRA!

-Oh oh-Kalifa miró a Usuff asustada-necesitamos tiempo.

-A mí no me mires-se excusó Usuff alzando las manos.

-Haced algo hostia-les gritó Zoro desde el móvil. Kalifa respiró hondo.

-¡Dadme mi móvil cabrones!-Carrot iba a desconectar su teléfono del portátil de Kalifa cuando está le saltó encima-¡AAHHH! ¿DE QUÉ VAS, ZORRA?

-Con Perona... serás pringada-Kalifa le tiró de los pelos a su amiga mientras Carrot intentaba arañarla. Usuff se levantó de la fuente con el móvil y el portátil buscando un lugar más seguro.

-¡Nooooo!-Carrot le dio un rodillazo a Kalifa en su entrepierna y echó a correr detrás de Usuff, pero entonces Chopper se cruzó en medio y la hizo caer-¡Quítate niño mierda!

Chopper no se apartó ni cuando Carrot le dio un tortazo. Con una fuerza inusual la agarró y le impidió atacarle.

-¡Puta!-la pierna de Kalifa apareció de repente de la nada y tumbó a Carrot en el suelo. Ella se restregó, dolorida-gracias Chopper...

El niñito se sonrojó hasta el pelo cuando Kalifa le tiró un beso.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-Usuff acababa de desbloquear el móvil de Carrot-a ver, galería...

-¡No por favor!-gimió ella intentando incorporarse-¡te daré lo que quieras!

-Desesperada-Kalifa la miró con desprecio.

-El mío también está casi.

Zoro observó los dígitos en el ordenador de Usuff descargándose.

Justo en ese instante un golpe en la puerta le sobresaltó. Era Pero na, intentando entrar. Menos mal que había puesto el pestillo.

-¡Abre Zoro! ¡Abre!-gritó furiosa.

-Lo siento nena-Zoro desbloqueó por fin el teléfono.

-¡CABRÓN!-Perona le dio una patada a la puerta intentando inútilmente abrirla.

-Se siente-Zoro abrió la puerta unos segundos más tarde y le entregó el móvil. La galería estaba abierta y en blanco. Su chantaje acababa de naufragar.

* * *

-... espero haber sido claro al respecto.

-Sí-Robin agachó la cabeza obediente, y luego salió del coche. La limusina negra tenía las ventanas tintadas para que nadie pudiese ver su interior-gracias por todo...

Una nube de humo negro la rodeó, saliendo de la ventanilla.

-De nada. Nos vemos-el coche arrancó y se perdió por las calles de Logetown. Robin sintió un gran alivio al verlo desaparecer. Estrechó en sus brazos la carpeta que le habían dado. Tenía lo que necesitaba.

Un rato después releía los documentos disfrutando de un té verde en una tranquila cafetería vegana.

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste-Law se sentó a su lado sin previo aviso. Tenía los ojos rojizos y olía sospechosamente.

-Estás fumado-le dijo ella guardando los archivos discretamente.

-Luffy y Zoro son amigos... o lo más parecido. Soy un hijo de puta-reconoció Law-es que... me sigues gustando, pese a todo. Pero lo entiendo.

-Me alegro-dijo Robin, desconfiada-porque me gusta Zoro. Y me va a seguir gustando.

-Me gusta tu sinceridad-Law le dió un sorbo al té de Robin, que arqueó una ceja-vale, perdón... no hay tanta confianza. ¿Qué lees?

Robin tardó en contestar. Que podía fiarse de Law era algo que cada vez tenía menos claro. Lo suyo con Nami no le había parecido muy leal, aunque era cierto que ella había hecho algo muy parecido.

-¿Tú conocías a Ace, no?-preguntó la chica. Law abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-Sí, pero tú no... ¿por qué lo preguntas?-tosió un poco.

-Luffy cree que es inocente.

-Yo también-Law se cruzó de brazos. Ahora daba la impresión de que estaba muy lejos de allí, recordando-Akainu se la jugó bien.

-¿Akainu?-Robin le miró interesada-¿por qué crees que fue él?

-Por lo mismo que tú-bostezó Law-Bonny decía que había descubierto algo de él, o del Reformatorio, no se. Nunca lo supe. La última vez que la vi fue después de su discusión con Ace.

-Ya...-Robin ojeó uno de los documentos sin perder de vista a Law, pero el chico estaba despatarrado en la silla y no daba muchas señales de vida-¿conocías mucho a Bonny?

-Así que ahora eres detective-Law sonrió picaramente, y Robin le dio un golpecito de broma-sí, claro que la conocía. Ella... ella me gustaba-agachó la cabeza, cortado. Robin le miró atentamente. Él parecía triste-ella era mayor, y estaba con Ace, pero aún así... cuando aquella noche la vi salir... muerta... joder, no puedo acordarme... necesito un trago...

Robin le siguió con la mirada mientras Law iba a la barra y pedía algo con alcohol. Volvió al poco y se lo terminó de golpe.

-Luffy lleva desde entonces detrás de eso, aunque se supone que es secreto. Ahora tú ya lo sabes. Por eso se porta tan mal y consigue siempre volver al Reformatorio-aclaró Law apoyándose en la mesa hasta quedar hundido-pero si ahora ha descubierto algo... si puede pillarlos... joder, espero que lo haga.

Se quedó en silencio. Robin le miró mientras él acababa las últimas gotas de su botella. Luego se decidió a hablar.

-Quizás tengamos algo... pronto-dijo-por el momento sé discreto. Y te agradezco tu sinceridad.

-De nada, inspectora-se cachondeó Law. Robin rió-de verdad que siento que pienses que soy un mal tío. Pero no me arrepiento...

Robin, que ya se disponía a marcharse, se apoyó en la mesa y le miró excéptica.

-Sé que no eres malo. Pero deberías pensar las cosas un poco más, por tu bien-dijo-y discúlpate con Luffy.

Law se quedó solo en la cafetería, absorto en sus oscuros pensamientos, mientras Robin salía a la calle y sonreía. Se sentía muy fuerte. Ojalá estuviera Zoro.

* * *

A la vuelta a Shinsekawa Robin se sentó con Usuff, mientras que Chopper iba con Franky y Sanji con otra persona. Robin y Usuff nunca habían hablado demasiado, así que era el momento de que congeniaran.

-Bueno y... ¿y qué tal va eso? He oído que has sacado muy buenas notas-dijo Usuff amigable.

-Bueno, podrían haber sido mejores-Robin llevaba en las rodillas el bolso y la misteriosa carpeta, que Usuff miraba con curiosidad de cuando en cuando-pero estoy contenta ¿y tú?

-Oh, genial, genial-Usuff iba a hablarle de sus diez sobresalientes cuando se dio cuenta de que no merecería la pena-vamos me han quedado tres pero se recuperarán...

-Ya...-Robin le sonrió, pero se notaba incómoda. Los silencios a Usuff le mataban, y eso que buscaba cualquier cosa para hablar. Luego se le ocurrió que a lo mejor a ella no le apetecía hablar de nada.

-Oye y... ¿con Zoro qué tal?-preguntó haciéndose el loco.

-Sabes que hemos roto-le recordó Robin torciendo el gesto.

-Bueno bueno tanto como rotoho-Usuff soltó una risita nerviosa y Robin le miró extrañada-quiero decir, estuvisteis una semana juntos... a lo mejor deberías darle otra oportunidad.

Robin le miró de mala uva, y Usuff se encogió asustado.

-Tienes razón-reconocio ella soprendentemente-debería. El problema es que ni se ha molestado en pedírmela.

-"Si te cuento..."-pensó Usuff para sí.

-Bueno, puede que esté pasando un mal momento...-dijo el chico, tirando de la inventiva-tiene los entrenamientos y todo eso.

-Está con otra chica-dijo Robin secamente. Usuff palideció.

-Ejem, esto... ¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Robin le miró con una ligera satisfacción.

-No es tan fácil mentirnos, aunque lo creas-le dijo-el otro día tenía una marca de pintalabios en el pecho. Y ha estado muy distante...

Usuff agachó la mirada. No sabía cómo podía defender aquello. En realidad era indefendible. Zoro se había comportado muy mal, coaccionado por aquellas dos chicas, aunque en el fondo Usuff sabía que lo había disfrutado. De algún modo, estaba claro.

-Oye Robin... a lo mejor deberías... perdonarle-sugirió Usuff tamborileando los dedos. Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Oye a tí por qué te interesa esto tanto?-le preguntó, suspicaz. Usuff sonrió nervioso.

-¿A mí? Jujuju, que va, si a mi me da lo mismo... me la pela tía... bueno tampoco eso, esto... perdón-agachó la cabeza, humillado. Robin le acarició el rostro.

-Eres muy amable por preocuparte. Gracias-dijo. El resto del viaje hablaron de cosas triviales, pero se fueron entendiendo mucho mejor.

Robin sin embargo tenía ya una certeza que no había tenido antes.

* * *

-Por suerte Akainu no nos ha pillado-Aokiji metió las cajas de adornos en unos armarios-esto va a ser divertido.

-Esto va a ser nuestro funeral-sentenció Jinbei, que era el menos convencido junto a Buggy.

-¡Enróllate hombre!-Hancok le dio con la cadera, burlona-espero que nos sorprendas con algún bailecito.

-Pfffff-Jinbei se sentó cerca de ellos, vencido.

-¿No os podrá descubrir, no?-preguntó Mihawk, que estaba al tanto del método con el que se filtraban los secretos en Shinsekawa.

-Tranquilo, todo controlado-Aokiji cerró el armario-Brook y yo buscaremos la música, tú y Jinbei movilizaréis a los alumnos y Boa y Buggy se ocuparán de los adornos con Galdino.

-Qué remedio-Buggy se sonó la roja nariz. Andaba acatarrado-en fin voy al currele.

-No te olvides de decirle a Zeff que prepare la comida-le recordó Aokiji.

-Oh sí... va a ser estupendo-Hancok se pellizcó los pezones por encima de la ropa, satisfecha.

-Y resolveremos el quién está con quién de nuestra apuesta-Jinbei se cruzó de brazos muy contento-por cierto hoy vi a Vivi buscando a Luffy, pero no lo encontró.

-Qué raro-Aokiji fingió sorpresa. "Nami Nami...-pensó para sí-la clave está en los cinco pasos".

-Luffy...-Hancok ya estaba en su mundo de fantasías nada aptas con el chico del sombrero de paja.

* * *

Luffy el sombrero de paja estaba en el último piso, en el que se llamaba "pasillo sin números".

Ahí, hacía tres años, habían perdido la vida dos personas: la de Bonny había sido borrada de este mundo. La de Ace se había destrozado para siempre.

-Te lo juré hermano-Luffy apretó el puño recordando el rostro pecoso y sonriente de Ace-ya estoy cerca...

Pero sabía que no lo estaba. De hecho seguía igual que siempre. Sin pistas.

Nami siempre le había apoyado en aquellos duros años. Luffy suspiró recordando su aroma a mandarinas y su tacto. Ella era guapísima. Era maravillosa. En realidad, le intimidaba mucho su cuerpo: sus grandes senos, sus perfectas piernas, esos ojos color miel tan abrasadores...

Vivi le hacía sentir más cachondo, por su inocencia tan provocativa y su piel suave y pálida. Se sentía menos inseguro con ella. Había experimentado sensaciones, cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado que podía sentir; deseo, avidez, control... Pero sabía, y ahora entendía que siempre lo había sabido, que solo podía estar al lado de Nami. La increíble, la única, simplemente Nami. En una parte del poema de la obra de teatro se decía que el amor aparece cuando se aprende a ver la perfección en la persona amada, aunque no la tenga. Luffy en Nami solo veía a la persona más perfecta que había conocido nunca. Y la persona con la que quería estar.

-Luffy, estás aquí. Estaba preocupada-Vivi fue hacia él y le abrazó. Luffy se dejó abrazar, pero ya no sentía lo mismo que las otras veces. Aspiró su atrayente olor a vainilla pero ya no le olió como las otras veces. Vivi le besó en la mejilla y luego le miró sonriente-va a haber un baile... ¡estoy muy emocionada!

Luffy se quedó mirándola con la cabeza ladeada. Era muy guapa... ¿por qué le gustaba? De repente aquella pregunta no le hacía ningún sentido. La chica para él carecía de todo interés. Sólo era eso, Vivi.

-...bien?-la voz de Vivi le sacó de su atolondramiento.

-¿Qué?-Luffy la miró extrañado. Vivi se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo enfadarse.

-Luffy... ¿me estabas escuchando?-le preguntó, ocultando su risa-de verdad...

-Lo siento-el chico observó el pasillo vacío. No quería estar ahí con Vivi. No era bonito. La cogió de la mano y la acompañó escaleras abajo, hacia su piso.

-Mi padre puede enviarme un vestido que he elegido y es precioso...-continuaba Vivi-¡ay, y seguro que a tí te puede mandar un smoking! Sois más o menos de la talla...

-...iré contigo-dijo Luffy.

Vivi se detuvo, y le miró.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó sorprendida.

-No puedo ir contigo Vivi. Lo siento-Luffy agachó la cabeza y la cogió de las manos-yo... no puedo seguir con esto.

Vivi tenía los ojos como platos. Le miró, asustada. Temblaba.

-Luffy... ¿qué dices?-preguntó con un hilo de voz. Él no respondió. Vivi se alejó un poco-Es por Nami... ¿verdad? Ha hablado contigo...-a sus ojos volvieron a asomar lágrimas.

-Vivi, escucha-Luffy intentó besarle las manos, pero ella las apartó, dolida-Vivi estoy confuso... me gustas... pero también me gusta ella... necesito aclararme...

-¿Aclararte?-Vivi le miró incrédula. ¿Cómo que aclararse? Luffy asintió con vehemencia. Ella vaciló unos segundos, pero luego no pudo aguantar-Luffy, yo te quiero... te... te amo. He venido aquí solo para estar contigo... por favor, no me hagas esto.

Rompió a llorar. Luffy no sabía que hacer. Le partía el corazón verla así, se sentía impotente, pero algo le impedía acercarse a ella, o ayudarla. Una especie de pared invisible les distanciaba.

-Luffy...-Vivi rompió la pared al ir a abrazarle, empapándole la ropa con sus lágrimas-por favor Luffy... te quiero...

Luffy la acarició el cabello con ternura. Eran inseparables, y sin embargo ahora ya ni se acordaba de por qué. Nami le había abierto los ojos. Siempre Nami.

-Te quiero...-susurró Vivi y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Luffy vaciló un poco, pero al final le correspondió el beso. No fue un beso húmedo y carnoso como los anteriores. Apenas hubo emoción. No hubo nada. Cuando Vivi se separó de él le miró, desesperada-Luffy...

-Necesito...pensar-pidió él en voz baja-no puedo estar contigo... ni con nadie.

Vivi gimoteó suplicante y Luffy, apiadado de ella, le colocó las manos en las mejillas y la besó con más pasión, palpando el interior de la boca de ella con su lengua y saboreándola hasta la excitación.

-Adiós...lo siento-Luffy se giró una última vez a ella y se marchó. Vivi se quedó en aquella pared justo donde él la había dejado, inmóvil. Luego se dejó caer en el suelo, y rompió a llorar.

* * *

-¿Qué cojones quieres ahora? No quiero volver a hablar contigo nunca-Zoro se encaró a Perona cruzado de brazos. En el cuarto estaban ella, Carrot y Kalifa.

-Si es así, no hubieras venido. Sé que me deseas-susurró Perona provocativa-pero tengo malas noticias para tí. Te presento Internet.

-¿Qué?-Zoro fue hasta el ordenador de Perona, donde se veían de nuevo sus fotos desnudo con ella introduciéndose su pene en la boca.

-Las subí a mi archivo personal el otro día. Así que siguen ahí. Y eso si que no vas a poder hakearlo, es Woogle-explicó Perona satisfecha mientras Carrot soltaba una carcajada.

-Joder...-Zoro agarró a Perona por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared. Kalifa y Carrot ahogaron un grito-¡Bórralas! ¡Bórralas joder, o te parto el cuello!

-¿Eres... de esos?-Perona boqueó, roja, pero no dispuesta a dejarse vencer. Su padre la pegaba y había abusado de ella, Zoro no le daba miedo.

El espadachín tuvo que darse por vencido al final.

-No...-soltó a Perona y se sentó en su cama, con expresión triste-quiero terminar con esto... por favor.

-Ni hablar amor-Perona se recompuso del susto-pero voy a facilitarte un poco las cosas... Carrot ya no tiene los vídeos...

-¿Me los piensas mandar ya?-gruñó ella impaciente.

-No te los voy a mandar-Perona la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa-lo siento zorra, él es mío y no lo voy a compartir con una puta como tú.

-¿De qué vas?-saltó Carrot furiosa. Fue hacia ella, amenazante.

-Que no me toque-le dijo Perona a Zoro-si no gritaré y todo el mundo se enterará de esto.

-Sí ¿eh?-Carrot soltó una risita histérica-pásame los videos o yo también se lo diré a todo el mundo.

-No te lo permitiremos ¿a que no?-Perona pasó la mano por la cara de Zoro, que se la apartó de un guantazo.

-Eres... eres una hija de puta-Carrot temblaba poseída por la rabia. Perona la sacó la lengua burlona.

-Soy una puta-la corrigió.

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubieras hecho caso, gilipollas-le dijo Kalifa a Carrot-eres una guarra traidora.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero volver a hablar contigo nunca!-le espetó Carrot. Kalifa la miró con desdén, aunque también un poco de tristeza. Sólo se tenían la una a la otra después de todo.

-Marchaos de mi cuarto-ordenó Perona autoritaria-tú no Zoro. Te toca comerme el coño.

Zoro negó con la cabeza y salió también. No sabía si aceptaría su chantaje o qué haría después, pero desde luego no quería ni verla aquella noche. Maldita zorra.

El comedor estaba casi vacío. Zoro entró arrastrando los pies. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie. No quería.

Entonces vio a Robin al fondo, a punto de irse. Durante unos segundos se miraron. Zoro quería hablar con ella, decirle la verdad y suplicarle perdón. Pero agachó la cabeza. Y se fue a una mesa. Robin arrugó las cejas, furiosa, y se fue también.

-"Siempre consigo mandarlo todo a la mierda. Porque soy un puto gilipollas-Zoro jugueteó con un guisante de su plato, deprimido-estoy harto de todo esto. Me gustaría... me gustaría dormirme... y no despertarme nunca".

-¿Es de tu familia ese guisante? Lo digo por el color-Sanji recogía las bandejas que quedaban en el comedor. Parecía de muy buen humor.

-Déjame en paz-le dijo Zoro arisco. Se apresuró a comer más rápido. No quería tener que aguantar a aquel gilipollas.

-Anda, no me seas capullo-Sanji le puso algo sobre la mesa, y se sentó en frente suyo, sonriendo.

-¿Qué...?-Zoro cogió el pan y lo miró extrañado.

-Es perfumado-le explicó Sanji echándose el flequillo a un lado-lo hacemos en clase...

-Así que al final te apuntaste-Zoro sonrió.

-Sí bueno...-Sanji parecía algo cortado-es para enseñarles lo que es la buena cocina.

-Claro, reina-le picó Zoro.

Sanji apretó los puños y el peliverde entendió que era el momento de cambiar de tema.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó intentando calmar los ánimos.

Sanji bebió un trago de su vaso de agua, y sonrió ensoñador.

-Viviendo inolvidables aventuras en un delicioso amor erótico-explicó maravillado.

-En el baño vamos-se cachondeó Zoro.

-¿Sabes que tengo muchas más posibilidades que tú con cualquiera no es cierto?-le desafió Sanji.

-¿Sabes que me he tirado a muchas más que tú no es cierto?-le retó Zoro.

-¿Sabes que tengo novia?

La última dejó al marimo atónito.

-...¿quién?-preguntó sin poder disimular su curiosidad. Sanji se volteó un poco y saludó a la chica del fondo, que estaba ayudando a lavar los platos. Era Viola, la fiera ex-novia de Kidd.

-¿En serio?-Zoro se pasó la mano por la mandíbula, perplejo. Sanji asintió-¿cómo fue?

-Tsk, muy de repente-admitió él-solo somos ella, yo y otros dos en clase de cocina. Yo le ofrecía una rosa, ella me la aceptó y nos liamos. Fue tan romántico...

-No me interesa-le cortó Zoro viéndole venir. Supuso que le tocaba ser correcto-bueno pues... felicidades.

-No te pega nada-se mofó él. Zoro apretó el tenedor-¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste? Me dijiste que estabas muy contento. Ahora te entiendo...

-¿Nunca habías tenido novia?-preguntó Zoro extrañado.

-Sí, pero esto es distinto. Las otras eran líos. Viola... Viola bueno, es diferente-Sanji la miró embobado, y Zoro tuvo que admitir que tenía envidia. Sólo hacía unas semanas él había estado también así. Y lo había estropeado-algo me dice que es ella. A lo mejor que quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Será...-Zoro terminó su comida de mala gana y pasó al postre.

-Sé... lo de Robin-Sanji le miró de refilón-por eso he venido.

-Pues te puedes largar, no quiero hablar de eso-dijo Zoro apretando los puños. Sanji asintió, pero no desistió.

-Hay rumores de que la has engañado. A mí me lo ha contado Viola que se lo contó Rebecca que se lo contaron unas de primer curso-explicó Sanji-si Robin se entera, estás jodido.

Zoro le miró preocupado. ¿Quién lo había dicho? Joder estaba en problemas.

-No puedo hacer nada-dijo el chico abatido-ya la he cagado.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te rindes así, de gratis?-Sanji le miró perplejo.

-La he engañado. Había chantaje, pero yo... mierda, me dejé-Zoro agachó la cabeza-no puedo acercarme a ella. No quiero hacerla daño.

-Marimo, el amor está lleno de daño, de ambas partes. El hombre engaña a la mujer, la mujer al hombre y las cosas a veces van perfectas y otras no funcionan. Pero si os queréis de verdad, esto no es más que una minucia.

Sanji terminó su discurso sacando su pañuelo azul de la chaqueta y limpiándose la boquita. Luego le miró con cara de sabiondo.

-Tú si que te has venido arriba por tener novia-le picó Zoro.

-Es posible-admitió Sanji-pero solo quiero ayudarte.

-¿Por qué?

Sanji le miró sorprendido. La mirada de Zoro era muy intensa.

-¿Por qué?-repitió el chico de pelo verde.

-Porque... porque somos nakamas-dijo Sanji. Zoro abrió un poco la boca, y luego se recolocó en su silla, perplejo. "Nakamas, es decir, compañeros"-recordó a Law.

Sanji recogió las cosas de Zoro y limpió la mesa.

-¡Ya vamo a empezar, ven pa acá!-le llamó Viola desde la cocina.

-¡Ahora mismo mi amor!-canturreó Sanji sonrosado. Luego se volvió a Zoro-cuídate marimo. Ya verás como se arregla todo.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Zoro con ironía. Sanji asintió muy convencido.

-Los dos estamos mejor ahora que hace dos meses-razonó-así que tiene que ser así.

Zoro tuvo que admitir que el pan perfumado estaba muy bueno. Era un buen detalle, de un buen amigo.

_Nakama._

* * *

-Tienes que darle una oportunidad-insistió Nami. Robin agachó la cabeza.

-Me... duele mucho... no quiero volverle a ver-dijo con los ojos humedecidos.

-Vamos Robin, tranquila. Zoro ya ha hecho de estas otras veces-insistió Nami.

-¿Cómo con tu hermana?-Robin la miró expectante. Nami vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero estaba borracho, y se arrepintió mucho.

-No le defiendas. Por favor no lo hagas-le pidió Robin. Nami se sentó a su lado, cansada.

Era cierto. Zoro la había engañado con su hermana una vez. Habían discutido y Zoro había ido a su casa a buscarla pero Nami no estaba allí si no en casa de una amiga. Zoro se quedó hablando con Nojiko y bebieron algo. Al final se emborracharon y a la mañana siguiente al volver a casa Nami se los había encontrado desnudos, pegados el uno encima del otro sobre la mesa del salón. Habían pasado semanas hasta que volvió a hablar a Zoro, pero le había perdonado al ver que estaba muy arrepentido. Con Nojiko la cosa había sido distinta.

Nojiko no se decidía a abortar. Tampoco iba a dejar a Arlong. Su madre estaba furiosa. Las notas habían sido un asco. Y Luffy...

-No se como me sostengo con tanta mierda encima-Nami apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Robin y cerró los ojos.

-Se acostumbra uno, supongo-dijo la morena, sarcástica.

-Robin... Luffy me ha dicho que me quiere... pero que quiere más a Vivi.

Las caricias de Robin se detuvieron un segundo.

-Ya se dará cuenta-dijo finalmente-Nami, es imposible que no acabéis juntos.

-Ya...-ella soltó una risita incrédula.

-Y pensar que solo hace dos semanas seguíamos esos pasos-recordó Robin-ojalá no lo hubiéramos hecho.

-Enamorarse es lo peor que te puede pasar-Nami miraba al suelo con amargura-y sin embargo todo el mundo quiere que pase.

Ambas meditaron esa afirmación en silencio.

-Mira, nos estamos comportando como dos niñatas de doce años-dijo Nami finalmente-ya está bien.

-¿Qué tal si.. pasamos... y ya está?-sugirió Robin. Las dos amigas se miraron y sonrieron. Tenían mucha suerte de tenerse la una a la otra.

-Lo dejamos estar... y a ver.

Se pusieron a ver fotos de ropa de Doflamingo y a ver un vídeo de maquillaje, cuando la puerta sonó. Robin fue a abrir, extrañada.

Era Vivi.

-Oh...-Robin se apartó un poco para que Nami pudiese verla.

-¿Qué pasa?-la pelirroja se levantó con el rostro ensombrecido. Vivi la miró con tristeza.

-Perdona Nami... quiero hablar contigo...-dijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-No me pongas esa carita, conmigo no cuela-repuso ella desdeñosa. Vivi la miró asustada-¿Qué quieres?

-Es Luffy... él...-Vivi miró al pasillo. Tenía miedo de que la pudiesen pillar-¿puedo pasar?

Nami y Robin se miraron.

-Sí claro-la pelirroja cerró la puerta tras Vivi y se la quedó mirando. Era una chica muy rara. Tan buenecita y retraída. No se fiaba un pelo.

-Es que yo... he hablado con Luffy-Vivi agachó la mirada avergonzada-él me ha dicho que... que está confundido... que yo no...-Vivi rompió a llorar de nuevo, pero ni Robin ni Nami iban a consolarla. Al final se consiguió serenar-vine a este sitio porque... porque estoy enamorada de él. Siempre le he querido, pero tuve que dejarle por el trabajo de papá... yo esperaba volver con él pero ahora me da miedo perderlo...

Miró a Nami con desesperación. Ella al principio miró para otro lado pero cuando la oyó sollozar la miró con fijeza. Vio la sinceridad en sus ojos castaños. Y vio el dolor. La pobre Vivi estaba realmente destrozada.

-Nami... por favor... sé que te gusta pero yo... yo le amo... por favor-suplicó ella. Robin la miró mordiéndose el labio. Vaya situación...

-Vivi no puedes pedirme esto-Nami no podía disimular que ella estaba a punto de llorar también-no puedes pretender que le deje... yo también le quiero.

Vivi asintió lentamente. Luego agachó la cabeza dolida. Robin, apoyada en la pared, no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Y que... que debo hacer?-preguntó la chica de pelo azul, con voz débil.

Nami respiró profundamente. ¿Qué se se suponía que debía decirle? Miró a Robin en busca de ayuda.

-Luffy está indeciso-dijo la morena-y vosotras no ganáis nada con esto. Manteneos al márgen hasta que él de el paso. Y entonces ya decidiréis.

-Luffy es mi amor... no quiero perderle...-sollozó Vivi.

-Te aseguro que te puedes reponer. No es tu única posibilidad-replicó Nami, fría.

-Tú sabes hacer eso... pero yo no-Vivi la miró suplicante-Nami... no podrías... ¿dejarle? Tú te llevas bien con los chicos, sabes como lidiar con esto... yo solo le quiero a él.

Nami negó con la cabeza, asqueada. No se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué...?-Nami negó con la cabeza. Vivi la miró asustada.

-Lo siento... es que pensaba en Luffy... no quería decir...-no supo como acabarlo, así que optó por callar.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta con pasos débiles. Antes de marcharse se detuvo un momento.

-Gracias por escucharme. No quiero... que nos llevemos mal... lo siento mucho-dijo. Nami asintió con gravedad.

Se sentó en la cama agarrándose los brazos y cerró los ojos, dejando las lágrimas correr.

Había algo que había dicho la chica que la había hecho pensar: ¿Qué era lo mejor para Luffy? Desde luego, una chica llena de problemas como ella no... no eran compatibles, ni lo serían jamás.

* * *

**Mi favorito de este capítulo es Usuff y toda su trama, aunque también me ha gustado la parte de Zoro con Sanji. Bueno ¿y a vosotros os gustó? Dejadme una review con vuestras impresiones, como siempre me interesan mucho y estoy deseoso de conocerlas. ¿Conseguirá Luffy recuperar a Nami? Al menos tanto él como Zoro han dado pasos importantes en este capítulo. Y ya sabemos por fin que secreto oculta Sanji, que llevaba un par de capítulos comportándose de un modo extraño.**

**El próximo episodio será más largo todavía y tendrá el baile. Lo subiré el próximo domingo de esta Semana Santa ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos pronto!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Me ha costado subir este capítulo porque lo tenía guardado en notas del móvil y parecía que se me habían perdido por un problema interno (vaya susto). Por suerte lo he conseguido recuperar y aquí está. Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora ¡espero que os guste!**

**-Rosaliequart: _¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! No te lo voy a negar, sí que es posible que fuera Cocodrile, además es uno de mis personajes favoritos de One Piece. Ya veremos que ocurre con Akainu, pero no creo que se vaya a tomar bien la fiesta jajajajaja. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, un abrazo muy grande y mil gracias por tu positiva review, me gusta mucho leerlas. _**

**-Guest: _Que bien que te haya gustado, la escena de Luffy y Nami fue de mis favoritas de escribir pese al drama. En cuanto a Zoro y Nojiko él tuvo un desliz con ella, pero Nami se lo perdonó a él más fácilmente que a su hermana. ¡Espero que este también te guste, un fuerte abrazo!_**

**-Lollyfan33: _¡Que alegría leerte! Yo también estoy hasta arriba de trabajos pero bueno como tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer me he puesto bastante las pilas. Tengo muchas ganas de que leas los de Gantz, pasan muchas cosas en estos últimos dos capítulos._**

**_En cuanto a los dos capítulos de Shinsekawa, yo también estoy a favor del LuNa, jajajaja (aunque creo que el ZoNa es mi pareja favorita aunque aquí ya no triunfe). Me ha gustado mucho las apreciaciones que has hecho de Kalifa y de Mihawk, ambos son personajes a los que he dado ligeros matices, a veces se comportan de una forma más dura, otras pueden ser más benévolos, lo que les da una mayor profundidad porque los seres humanos somos así. Y efectivamente intento que todos los personajes tengan sus momentos, aunque hay algunos que por ser los protas tienen que salir mucho más (Luffy, Nami...) y otros a los que dedico más tiempo porque me encantan (por ejemplo Law, Sanji o Hancok). _**

**_A mí Vivi no me cae tan mal pero ya sospechaba que os resultaría repelente porque es bastante entrometida, caprichosa y no se ha portado muy bien precisamente. Pero creo que no es mala, solamente que está un poco desesperada por conseguir un novio y encontrar el amor, y claro, teniendo una obsesión tan fuerte en Luffy no puede renunciar tan fácilmente a él. Pero la verdad que has descrito muy bien lo que ocurre en la historia, los amores fugaces y la indecisión, creo que todos en algún momento lo hemos sentido. Y sí, el del coche era Cocodrile... ¿qué andará tramando?_**

**_¡Espero que este también te guste, un abrazo y mucho ánimo, ojalá te vaya bien con las clases y con la cuarentena, y nos leemos pronto! (Jo, de verdad que estoy impaciente por leer tu opinión de Gantz._**

**Y ahora sí que empiece el cap, espero que os guste y os haga pasar un buen rato que a fin de cuentas es a lo que aspiro.**

* * *

La gran aventura secreta de Sanji con Viola se había iniciado el lunes de la primera semana de agosto en una de sus clases. Él efectivamente había coqueteado con ella, como siempre, aunque Viola no había sido tan fácil de conquistar. Sin embargo si era cierto que había acabado cediendo y los dos habían terminado la noche sobre el fregadero, Sanji sin pantalones y con sólo su camisa beige y Viola con las faldas levantadas, dando escandalosos gemidos mientras le arañaba el trasero. El cocinero Zeff los había encubierto. Era buen amigo de Sanji, pese a todo.

Desde entonces el chico vivía su tan esperado romance erótico con una flamenca apasionada y salvaje que le adoraba. Viola tenía un extraño sabor salado, que a Sanji le recordaba a un vino, y era dominante y experimentada. Al ser más mayor que él Sanji se sentía un poco intimidado, pero disfrutaba siendo la parte sumisa y maltratada de la relación. La morena había llegado a azotarle con un cinturón mientras se fumaba sus cigarrillos, y él ronroneaba de placer.

-Es una diosa... no se puede comparar a ninguna de las anteriores-le explicaba Sanji a Usuff. Él llevaba un buen rato intentando dejar de escucharle, pero Sanji se había empeñado en narrarle hasta el último detalle de su apasionada relación.

-Con lo bien que estabas manteniéndolo en secreto-le dijo Zoro, y el rubio le fulminó con la mirada.

Era lunes. Faltaba solo un día para la esperada "fiesta de cumpleaños de Akainu" que tanta expectación estaba levantando. Sanji iría con Viola, y Usuff había invitado a Kalifa a ir con él, aunque sólo como amigos. Luffy no hablaba nada del tema, y Zoro... bueno, Zoro había tomado una decisión. Aquella misma mañana se había vuelto a enfrentar a Perona, esta vez por la definitiva.

-Ugh... aaaah-Perona gemía poseída por el placer mientras Zoro la besaba los endurecidos pezones abriéndole el escote-te quiero...

-Mmmmmn-el la mordisqueó un poco las tetas, haciéndola suspirar. Se habían escondido en el jardín trasero del Reformatorio, y sin quitarse la ropa se habían puesto al asunto con más fervor que nunca. Zoro actuaba de un modo casi automático. Estaba siendo mejor que nunca, pero su mente parecía estar muy lejos.

Al acabar Perona le succionó los labios en un beso, y se quedó sentada encima suyo, aún dentro de él.

-Ha estado genial-dijo sonriendo.

-Disfruta. Es la última vez-le dijo Zoro muy serio. Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Te lo juro. No voy a volver a liarme contigo. Nunca-Zoro se encaró con ella furioso.

-Sabes lo que significa esto ¿no?-Perona le enseñó el móvil y pasó su pulgar por el vídeo del baño.

-Me da igual. No lo hice por eso. Nunca fue por eso-dijo Zoro.

-¿Y por qué fue entonces?-Perona presionó contra su pene para hacerle daño, y él la apartó cabreado.

-Tenía miedo de enamorarme... de atarme a Robin... quería alejarme... tu puto chantaje solo me ha ayudado a entenderlo-dijo, aún echado en la hierba. Perona estaba alucinada con él.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta?-preguntó.

-De que la quiero de verdad. De que quiero estar atado a ella-dijo Zoro. El sexo con Perona era fabuloso. Hacerse un trío con ella y Carrot le hacía sentir fuerte, y le daba un placer indescriptible. Pero Robin iba más allá del placer. Robin era amor. Y él no quería perderla. Ni siquiera por ganar a Mihawk. La quería, y punto.

Perona lo entendió al ver su expresión, y palideció.

-Díselo si quieres. Me da igual. La quiero, y quiero estar con ella-dijo Zoro.

-Sí se lo digo, te odiará-le advirtió la pelorrosa en un susurro.

-Entonces la pediré perdón-repuso Zoro-las veces que hagan falta.

Perona negaba con la cabeza, en shock, mientras intentaba pensar algo para disuadirle. Para obligarle a quedarse a su lado. Pero no las había.

-Siento lo que te hice ese día-dijo Zoro recordando aquella noche en el cuarto de las escobas. Acarició ea Perona un momento, compasivo. Había llegado a quererla después de todo-eres una buena chica... no necesitas esto.

Perona le miró furiosa, pero luego su mirada se fue deshaciendo hasta no poder camuflar la tristeza.

-Esperaba... que te enamorases de mí... con el tiempo-susurró entristecida. Zoro la escuchó, curioso-pero veo que es imposible. Nunca me querrás. Es que... me gustas mucho.

Él no dijo nada. Perona le acarició el torso unos segundos, pero Zoro le apartó la mano con suavidad. Se había terminado.

-No le digas nada a Robin. Borraré las fotos-dijo Perona-no tiene por qué enterarse.

Zoro sonrió con gratitud.

-Bórralas, anda. Pero se lo diré de todas formas-se incorporó y se alejó, dejando el dulce olor de Perona a un lado esta vez para siempre.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella con voz chillona. Zoro suspiró.

-Porque la quiero.

No hizo falta decir nada más.

* * *

Zoro notaba el optimismo volver a él mientras pensaba la forma de verse con Robin. A Luffy sin embargo no le fue tan bien.

-No quiero hablar contigo-le dijo Nami. Estaba muy seria. Luffy la miró asustado.

-¿Por qué no? Escucha...-llevó su mano al cabello de ella pero Nami se lo apartó.

-No podemos vernos Luffy. Esto se ha acabado-dijo con voz seca. Luffy tragó saliva.

-Oye Nami... se lo que dije ayer... pero me equivocaba... estaba equivocado ¿vale?... es que no se como decirlo... quiero estar contigo... me gustas mucho... no es verdad que quiero más a Vivi, no lo había pensado. Tú eres diferente... tú estás siempre a mi lado.

Nami contuvo las lágrimas, mientras miraba por la ventana del pasillo, sin ser capaz de ver nada.

-Nami... te quiero-Luffy acercó sus labios hacia ella. Era lo que Nami siempre había querido. Que él la besara. Lo había deseado siempre. Hasta aquel momento.

-Luffy basta ya. Estás hecho un lío-Nami le apartó de un golpe-¿primero te besas con Vivi y luego me dices que me quieres? ¿pero a tí que te pasa?-no quería enfadarse pero se estaba poniendo histérica-me has hecho daño ¿sabes? Y a esa chica también.

-Nami no... Nami yo no quería... solo es que...-Luffy estaba hiperventilando. A sus ojos asomaban lágrimas. Nami sentía mucha lástima pero sabía que no podía ser débil ahora.

-Basta Luffy. Para. No llores. Para-le dijo, limpiándole una lágrima con los dedos. Él la miró desesperado-mira Luffy no estoy enfadada contigo ni nada de eso. Pero estaba equivocada. No podemos estar juntos. Somos muy distintos... tú me harías daño... y yo te lo haría a tí.

Luffy la miró asustado. No había escuchado algo que le diese tanto miedo en su vida. Las palabras de Nami le estaban haciendo daño.

-Tú eres infantil, incosciente y te crees que la vida es un juego. Te crees que todo el mundo es bueno-Nami se agarró los mechones sueltos del pelo, mientras se odiaba a sí misma por lo que estaba diciendo-yo no soy así. No vivo en tu mundo. Y no quiero.

El chico negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada.

-Podemos ser amigos... pero no quiero hablar de esto nunca más... no quiero estar contigo...-Nami le dio la espalda y se mordió la boca para no llorar. Era por su bien. Él nunca lo entendería pero era por eso. Debía hacerse a un lado y dejarle ir con Vivi. Sólo con ella podía ser feliz.

-Nami... no me digas eso... quiero estar contigo-Luffy sintió de repente como si las palabras le fueran enviadas desde el corazón-Nami, yo te quiero.

Nami cerró los ojos. Que dolor.

-Pues yo no Luffy. Lo siento-se iba a marchar pero él la sujetó. No iba a permitirlo.

-Nami, escucha...

-¡DÉJAME! ¡NO QUIERO, ES QUE NO ENTIENDES! ¡PARA DE UNA VEZ, SOLO ME ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO!-Nami estaba roja, y luego se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Luffy se quedó en el sitio, congelado. No se movió de allí en un buen rato. Al final se sentó en un banco, y pasó el resto de la tarde allí.

* * *

Eso había sido el domingo. Después de eso Zoro (que todavía no había hablado con Perona pero ya estaba decidido) se había encontrado a su amigo tirado en su cama, con los ojos rojizos.

-¿Estás bien?-Zoro se sentó al lado de Luffy y le miró preocupado.

Su amigo tardó en contestar.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo de una cosa?-dijo finalmente. Zoro asintió.

-Sí no hay más remedio...

-No quiero darte el rollo... pero es que tengo un problema.

-Cuenta.

Zoro ya se imaginaba que Vivi andaba involucrada (se había pasado los últimos días en su habitación besándose con Luffy), pero le sorprendió lo de Nami. Luffy estaba muy angustiado, él nunca le había visto tan dolido. Era la típica consecuencia de estar enamorado de la difícil pelirroja. Zoro lo conocía bien.

-"Eres quien mejor la conoce..."-pensó Zoro. Su mejor amigo le necesitaba, y si había una persona que podía hacerle entender era él.

-Luffy... Nami es muy complicada-dijo Zoro haciéndose crujir los nudillos.

-La quiero Zoro-ahora lo entendía-me... me gusta.

-Pero no puedes olvidarte de Vivi Luffy-le recordó él muy serio-ella te quiere tanto como tú a Nami, y la estás haciendo daño. No puedes ser un cabrón con ella sólo porque ya no te guste.

Luffy apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. La situación estaba muy clara.

-¿Qué... qué puedo hacer...?-susurró angustiado.

-Con Vivi... lo mejor es que le digas que se ha acabado. Y que se tiene que ir-Zoro cerró los ojos. Le dolía por la chica. Lo iba a pasar muy mal con aquello.

-Me odiará...-Luffy se llevó las manos a la cabeza agobiado. Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Depende de cómo se lo digas.

-¡Pero no sé hacerlo! ¡No sé cómo explicar algo así! ¡Por favor Zoro ayúdame a explicárselo-pidió Luffy angustiado.

-Eh, que a mí no se me da mucho mejor. Eso es Sanji. No puedo hacer mucho-Luffy le agarró las manos desesperado. Zoro suspiró-Luffy, lo mejor es que seas sincero del todo.

Era jodido pero era así.

Luffy se quitó el sombrero de paja y lo estuvo mirando un rato. Luego fue hacia Zoro y le dio un abrazo. Él no se lo esperaba. Pero se lo devolvió. Y secretamente se sintió muy agusto.

-Verás como todo se arregla tío-dijo Zoro-son ellas que lo complican todo.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Luffy desayunó mucho. Tenían la prueba médica general, y debía estar en perfectas condiciones. No para la prueba, si no para lo que debía hacer.

Vivi estaba en la fuente, haciendo una acuarela del jardín de Shinsekawa. Le encantaba hacer mezclas de colores y crear bellos paisajes.

-Vivi-Luffy llegó hasta ella a paso ligero, y ella le miró con preocupación. Temía lo que él pudiera decirle.

-¿Qué pasa Luffy?-preguntó con timidez.

Luffy la dio un abrazo y sintió su calidez y su deliciosa vainilla muy cerca de su cuerpo. Le gustaba sí. Pero no más que eso.

-Vivi, me gustas, es cierto-reconoció el chico. Ella le miró esperanzada-pero estoy enamorado de Nami. Y no podré estar contigo, ni hacerte feliz. Porque quiero estar con ella. Tú no te mereces eso.

Vivi le miró desesperada. Las acuarelas se le cayeron a la fuente y se hundieron. Ella no quería seguir escuchando.

-Lo siento...-Luffy la miró asustado.

-Sniff...bbbb...-Vivi se puso a llorar de nuevo y se dejó caer en el jardín, sin fuerzas. Luffy fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Vivi, no sé hacer esto... perdóname...-suplicó desesperado.

-Luffy... yo te quiero... por favor-Vivi le agarró de la ropa y le besó el cuello-por favor no me dejes... te quiero...

-Vivi...-Luffy también notó las lágrimas aflorar a su rostro-escucha por favor. Si pudiera hacer algo lo haría... pero no puedo, de verdad. No puedo... me he equivocado. Me merezco que me odies.

-¡Luffy!-Vivi le miró con aquellos enormes y preciosos ojos, en los que él se vio reflejado-¡Ella te ha engañado! ¡Te gustaba yo, tú me lo dijiste! No sé qué te pasa. No sé por qué me haces esto...

-Ella no me ha hecho nada, es culpa mía-insistió el chico-te quiero. Y al reencontrarnos... me gusta estar contigo... pero estoy enamorado de Nami. No lo entendía. Ahora sí.

Vivi vio con horror la sinceridad en él. No parecía que hubiese forma de cambiar de opinión. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Luffy... por favor...-su lloro era desesperado. Le quería muchísimo. Estaba muy enamorada de él. No podía soltarle. Ni siquiera se veía capaz de estar lejos de él. Luffy negó con la cabeza, y entonces ella, asustada, se levantó-no, no... noooo...

Echó a correr hacia su cuarto, llorando. Luffy se quedó en la fuente mirando su reflejo y las acuarelas deshacerse bajo el agua.

Se sentía peor que en toda su vida. Se sentía como un monstruo. Pero había sido sincero.

* * *

A la hora de la revisión les dividieron por grupos de hombres y mujeres, y Luffy esperó en una sala de la enfermería con Zoro, Sanji, Usuff y Chopper. Los chicos estaban envueltos en unas toallas y tenían que beber agua para que la doctora Kureha les hiciese un análisis de la orina.

-Me duele al mear-se quejó Sanji-es que Viola y yo no paramos...

-Seguro que es por eso-se burló Zoro. Sanji le tiró un poco de agua al torso, despectivo.

-¿Estás bien Luffy? Te noto flojo-Usuff le miró preocupado. Su plan para que pasasen un rato juntos el sábado no parecía haber funcionado tan bien después de todo.

-Estoy... mareado... nada más-mintió él, pero muy mal y Usuff se dio cuenta.

-Yo tengo un poco de frío-reconoció Chopper, cubriéndose al máximo su barriguita con la toalla e intimidado por tantos músculos que le rodeaban.

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji hicieron competiciones para ver quien era él más musculoso (Usuff quedaba fuera del ranking, de lo que Sanji se burló). Obviamente ganó Zoro que siempre había sido un animal del gimnasio y mucho más desde sus entrenamientos con Mihawk. Sanji se picó bastante por quedar en tercer lugar.

-El músculo más importante no lo hemos medido-dijo molesto.

-No se puede medir el cerebro-argumentó Chopper con inocencia.

-Eh tíos ¿con quien vais al baile?- preguntó Usuff para cambiar de tema.

-Yo con Viola. Va a ser nuestro primer baile-Sanji bebió un poco más de agua ensoñador.

-Yo paso de bailar-dijo Zoro cortante.

-Yo no se lo he pedido a nadie-dijo Chopper con vergüenza.

-Yo no creo que vaya-Luffy se apoyó en los bancos que tenían, abatido.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando al suelo con amargura. Zoro no tardó en sumirse en su depresión habitual. Pero entonces Luffy se incorporó de repente, y empezó a hablar, animado. Estaba con cuatro de sus mejores amigos allí, no iba a perder ese tiempo tan valioso lamentándose.

-¡El pasillo está vacío!-observó-¿os atrevéis?

-Joder...-Zoro estaba más convencido de lo que hubiese querido admitir.

-Ni de coña-se negó Usuff. Unos segundos más tarde estaba ligando mientras los otros se escondían en las otras salitas de la enfermería.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! -Luffy corría como un loco por los pasillos, solo con aquella ridícula toalla tapándole las vergüenzas-¡a ver si me coges!

-¿Qué coño...? ¡Luffy!-el chico acababa de entrar en un cuarto de chicas, donde Kalifa le miró encantada.

-Ups perdón shishishi-el chico salió disparado de allí y se escondió dentro de una de las taquillas del cuarto contiguo, que estaba vacío.

-No pienso meterme donde Kalifa-Nami acababa de entrar en la estancia-me quedó aquí.

-Tarda un buen rato así que ten paciencia-la aconsejó Robin que ya había pasado la prueba y se iba a subir a la biblioteca.

-Vale, nos vemos luego guapa-Nami cerró la puerta y respiró hondo. Luffy la veía perfectamente desde la rejilla de la taquilla. La chica miró el teléfono y luego se quitó el jersey. La camisa era muy ceñida, y se notaba que debajo no llevaba sostén.

Algo dentro de Luffy empezó a despertarse mientras el chico clavaba las uñas en la puerta de la taquilla. Quería ver lo que venía después. Sentía la excitación calentándole todo el cuerpo, desde el pene a la cabeza.

Pero sabía que no estaba bien. Iba a salir para confesar cuando Nami se quitó la camisa dejando sus tetas al aire. Luffy ahogó un gruñido y se quedó en el sitio helado. La chica se quitó los zapatos y se masajeó los dedos de los pies, sin importarle que sus tetas estuviesen balanceándose de un lado a otro con un gracioso vaivén que a Luffy lo estaba enloqueciendo. Luego se bajó los pantalones, quedándose en bragas. Se acercaba el momento...

* * *

-Marimo de mierda te tenías que venir a esconder al mismo sitio que yo-protestó Sanji que gateaba por debajo de las mesas de la doctora seguido de Zoro.

-¡Cállate! ¡Nos va a pillar!-le advirtió Zoro.

-Joder...-Sanji abrió una puerta y cuando encendió la luz se dio cuenta de que era el despacho de Kureha.

-Chiiiiicos...-la voz de Usuff resonó no muy lejos de ellos.

-Joder... ¡corre!-los chicos se escondieron en el despacho de Kureha, pero Usuff los había oído moverse y entró. Ellos estaban apretujados dentro del armario del fondo, y Usuff se acercó para pillarlos. Sin embargo de repente escuchó voces al fondo y se alejó corriendo.

-¡Me tenéis hasta el coño con vuestros rollos! ¡Yo me ocupo de los alumnos! ¡Para eso os vais a Logetown!-protestaba la doctora Kureha.

Zoro y Sanji se miraron angustiados. Entonces en un movimiento brusco se les cayeron las toallas.

-Mierda-gruñó Zoro.

-Ni se te ocurra...-le advirtió Sanji. La situación no podía ser más incómoda. Lo peor era que se rozaban el cuerpo de uno con el del otro.

-Lo mío es una consulta particular nada más-pedía Aokiji que seguía a al doctora cuando está entró en su despacho.

-Vieja menopáusica, haz el favor de darme mis aspirinas-exigía Hancok.

-¿Menopáusica? ¡Al menos yo aproveché mientras duró!-la espetó Kureha-a ver, os daré vuestra mierda pero luego me dejáis en paz.

-Yo necesito algo para dejar de tomar alcohol-Brook también venía con ellos-tanto alcohol, quiero decir. Akainu está muy cabreado...

-Espera ahora saco mi varita mágica-ironizó Kureha-no tengo el título de chamana de la tribu todavía... ¿donde estarán esos comprimidos?

Zoro y Sanji vieron con horror como avanzaba hacia el armario.

-Este sitio me da asco-comentó Hancok.

-¿Si? Pues te puedes ir... ¡AAAAAH!-Kureha se cayó hacia atrás. Hancok y Aokiji pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¡UAAAAAAH!-Zoro y Sanji recogieron sus toallas, totalmente rojos, se taparon y salieron corriendo.

-¡Yohohohoho! ¡ZoSan forever!-Brook alzó un puño triunfal.

* * *

-Vaya...-Chopper leía interesado los archivos médicos de la sala donde se había escondido. Había fichas con curiosidades del historial de los alumnos y profesores. Se detuvo en el de Brook y lo leyó interesado. ¿De verdad...?

-¡AU!

-¡BRUJA!

Chopper se asomó y vio a la doctora Kureha arrastrando a Zoro y a Sanji de la oreja. Decidió que era hora de salir él también.

-¡No es lo que piensas en serio!-insistía Sanji desesperado-¡De ninguna manera estábamos...!

-Ya ya claro-gruñó Kureha-esperad a que lo cuente por todo el colegio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Chopper a Usuff, que venía detrás. Él se encogió de hombros. Vieron salir a Nami de otra sala, envuelta en la toalla, y los dos se pusieron rojos como tomates. Usuff podía tener novia pero nadie era inmune a Nami.

-Eje...-Luffy salió unos minutos después, dando tumbos. Sonreía embobado.

-¿Estabas... ahí?-preguntó Usuff sorprendido.

El chico del sombrero de paja solo asintió con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca estirada. Había sido inolvidable.

-¿Cómo estoy médica?-le preguntó Luffy a Kureha mientras ella le hacía la revisión.

-Pues bastante bien no te voy a mentir-ella le oscultó-la presión arterial esta perfecta, y estás como un toro. Ni bebes ni fumas ¿verdad?

-Nop-Luffy echó el pecho hacia adelante imitando a los súper héroes. La doctora le colocó la mano en los testículos y se los empezó a apretar sin miramientos-¿Eh eh qué haces?-saltó Luffy asustado.

-Examen del pene y los genitales-explicó Kureha con aburrimiento-me hace la misma gracia que a tí.

Al parecer el pene y los genitales de Luffy estaban en perfecto estado aunque el chico acabó muerto de vergüenza mientras Kureha anotaba en su libreta.

-¿Para qué sirve todo esto?-preguntó mientras se volvía a anudar la toalla.

-A veces nos los piden en la prisión cuando ingresáis-respondió la doctora mordaz.

-¿Y... mi corazón cómo está?-preguntó Luffy. Kureha levantó la vista de sus papeles, extrañada.

-¿Tu qué?

-Mi corazón... ya sabe-Luffy se señaló el pecho.

-Está perfectamente-la doctora Kureha sonrió. Fue la única vez que Luffy la vio hacerlo-por eso no te preocupes.

-Ah...-Luffy sonrió y fue hacia la puerta.

Al resto les fue igual: a Zoro no le hizo ninguna gracia que la vieja le andase tocando los cojones, y Sanji le hizo una broma de mal gusto por la que se ganó una patada en la cara.

-Vaya asco-comentó Usuff colorado mientras se subía los pantalones.

-Ha sido muy divertido ¡y nos hemos perdido clase!-Luffy no iba a dejar que el pesimismo le aguase el día.

-Bueno vamos a ver vosotros ya habéis despejado así que andando-les informó Kureha revisando un listado-avisad a los siguientes de vuestra clase.

-Me traerás esos condones ¿eh Kureha?-le pidió Sanji cómplice, pero la doctora le dio un capón con su lista.

-¡Menos follar Sanji! ¡Y deja de fumar a escondidas que te vas a coger un cáncer!-le advirtió furiosa-¡luego vendrá el llanto y el rechinar de dientes!

Zoro contuvo la risa mientras Sanji se frotaba la cabeza, mosqueado.

* * *

En Shinsekawa el ambiente del baile era cada vez más fuerte: los chicos andaban detrás de las chicas a las que deseaban invitar y ellas murmuraban en los baños sobre lo que se iban a poner. Los profesores se reunían en corrillos que eran rápidamente disueltos cuando Akainu o Kizaru se acercaban.

-Solo recordaros chicos que mañana es el gran día-les dijo Aokiji asomándose a la clase de Hancok un momento-espero que estéis listos para llevar todo vuestro ritmo y buen rollo allí. ¡Y sobre todo sed discretos!

-¿Sospecha Akainu?-preguntó Sanji en voz baja.

-De momento un poco pero se va a ir de todas formas. Es algo que no se puede imaginar-Aokiji disfrutó escuchando las carcajadas de los chicos.

-¿Con quién vas a ir tú Luffy cielo?-Hancok le acarició el cabello mientras le masajeaba los hombros. Luffy miró a la clase. Ni Nami ni Vivi estaban allí. Ninguna de las dos quería verle.

-Me parece que no voy a ir con nadie-confesó, abatido. Hancok emitió un rugidito gutural mientras sus manos entraban en la camisa de Luffy. Zoro y Sanji se miraron escépticos.

-Siempre puedes... ir conmigo-la profesora se lo susurró en la oreja en un tono tan erótico que hubiese puesto tieso a cualquier otro. Pero Luffy era un caso a parte.

-No puedo-dijo apenado-me gustaría, pero no.

Hancok abrió la boca varias veces. Luego se tambaleó un poco y al final tuvo que salir del aula totalmente muda. No volvió a entrar.

Luffy miró a Zoro y a Sanji, que se estaban riendo.

-A lo tonto Luffy ha roto más corazones que vosotros-les dijo Usuff.

-¡Oye no te flipes!-ladraron los dos a la vez.

Nami no había asistido a clase, pero Robin sí. A la salida Zoro fue a buscarla.

-¡Espera!-pero Robin no se detuvo. Zoro la obligó a parar sujetándola de los hombros-¿oye, qué te pasa?

-Estoy muy saturada de estos problemas la verdad-dijo Robin muy seria-no tengo ganas Zoro, de verdad.

-Quiero hablar contigo-Zoro la sacaba media cabeza, pero en aquel momento era como si estuviese a cientos de metros por encima de ella-por favor, escúchame. Es importante.

-Está bien-Robin lo llevó a un pasillo a parte y se quedó mirándole, expectante-dime.

Zoro no se esperaba algo tan directo. Carraspeó un poco intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Nunca las encontraba.

-Robin... lo siento muchísimo. He sido un gilipollas-admitió. Ella le observaba inexpresiva, con sus azules ojos destelleando-me gustaría volver contigo. Me gustaría poder arreglarlo.

-Mira-Robin sacó un libro de su mochila. Era una de esas típicas novelas para adolescentes románticas-este me lo recomendó Nami. Hay un chico que se disculpa como a la mitad del libro exactamente igual que tú. No creo que él tampoco lo sienta de verdad.

Zoro se quedó con la misma expresión que Hancok antes.

-Sabes lo que hice-dijo con voz trémula. Robin le miró con tristeza.

-Cómo no voy a saberlo-susurró.

-Escucha... te lo iba a decir... te lo juro-dijo él. Robin negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose levemente las uñas-ellas me grabaron... yo no quería...

Pero se detuvo. Sabía que no era cierto. No podía mentirla. Era lo que él le había dicho a Luffy y Usuff. Nami no había sido sincera con él, y le había hecho daño. Él no haría lo mismo.

-Me daba miedo-reconoció. Robin eso sí que no se lo esperaba-me daba miedo estar enamorado de verdad. Nos entendíamos y nos queríamos... pero yo quería mucho más... y no sabía si estaba preparado...

Robin miró por la ventana unos segundos, y luego le miró a él otra vez. No lloraba. Pero Zoro sabía que quería hacerlo.

-Me has hecho daño-le dijo en un susurro-no sé lo que a tí te daba miedo, pero yo te quería. De verdad.

-No puedo mentirte; no quería que te enterarses, solo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo-reconoció Zoro-perdóname por favor. No quiero perderte por esto.

Se miraron fijamente. Zoro quería besarla y acariciar sus delicados cabellos, irse con ella a su cuarto y pasar la tarde entre risas y susurros. Pero no era tan sencillo. No podía serlo.

-¿Por qué eres así?-Robin le sorprendió con aquella pregunta.

-Así... ¿así cómo?-se extrañó él.

-De la forma que eres... nunca estás contento con nada... y lo tienes todo-Robin hablaba con una gran tristeza.

-¿Todo?-Zoro la miró enfadado ¿Cómo que todo? ¿Qué sabía ella? Las cosas no le podían ir peor...

-Destruyes todo lo que tienes, solo por lo que no tienes-le dijo Robin con dureza-y echas a los que te quieren de tu lado.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Robin no te vayas por favor. Haré lo que sea-suplicó Zoro que notaba una angustia indescriptible apoderándose de él.

Ella se giró y Zoro vio por fin las lágrimas.

-Solo quería una cosa-le susurró-pero ya no importa.

Robin se alejó por el pasillo y él la vio marcharse. Se acordó de cuando había dejado a Nami, y se había ido con una media sonrisa en la cara. Se había sentido muy bien. Se había sentido liberado. A la media hora su mundo se había desplomado.

Ahora no se sentía liberado. Estaba incompleto. Muy solo. Estaba enamorado de Robin. Necesitaba de ella. Y la había hecho daño. Hasta antes de su encuentro tan sólo le preocupaba el recuperarla. Ahora lo que le preocupaba eran las lágrimas que habían brotado en los ojos de la chica. La tristeza con la que había hablado, la decepción y el desengaño en su rostro. La perdería. Se iría muy lejos.

-"Ni de coña"-Zoro lo tenía muy claro. Con Nami no había sabido que hacer. Pero ahora estaba seguro: no dejaría ir a Robin de ningún modo. Buscaría la manera de purgar su pecado.

"¿Por qué eres así?" las palabras de ella resonaron en su cabeza. Pero no tenía ninguna razón. Apenas le conocía.

O sería, tal vez, que le conocía mejor que él mismo.

Zoro deambuló por los pasillos, perdido una vez más. No importaba que hubiera estado dos meses en aquel colegio, seguía sin encontrar el camino. Era algo verdaderamente desastroso.

-Sniff... nnnn...-era Vivi. Estaba sentada en un rincón semi escondido de las escaleras, y miraba el móvil.

Zoro la observó un momento. Era una chica muy guapa cierto. Entendía a Luffy. Verla ahí llorando como una magdalena y hecha un trapo le daba lástima. Siguió su camino, pero al oírla sollozar de nuevo se detuvo.

-"Ni hablar"-pensó para sí. No, no iba a hacer de salvavidas de la gente de nuevo. Pero se acordó de Bartolomé.

-¿Eee... chica... estás bien?-preguntó acercándose a ella cuidadoso. Como no tenía clinex ni nada que ofrecerle se metió las manos en los bolsillos, incómodo.

-Estoy bien sí... no pasa nada...-Vivi se secó las lágrimas como pudo y luego le miró unos segundos. Le daba vergüenza hablarle, Zoro le imponía mucho-Luffy... ¿te lo ha contado?

Era eso claro. Zoro ya se lo sospechaba. Supuso que su amigo había sabido llevar la situación tan bien como él, es decir, como el culo.

Se apoyó a un lado de la pared y miró a Vivi aparentando calma.

-Sí, me lo ha contado-reconoció-oye, mira, lo mejor es que pases de él... hay muchos chicos que quieren ir al baile...

-Tú también quieres que él acabe con Nami ¿no es cierto? Todo el mundo-a Vivi se le quebró la voz.

-No, claro que no... a ver joder, a mí me da igual pero...-se estaba liando-Nami es mi amiga...

Vivi se mordió el labio.

-Ojalá yo tuviera amigos-susurró. Zoro parpadeó, perplejo-nadie aquí ha querido estar conmigo, igual que en todas partes. La gente me odia... no tengo a nadie...

Zoro contrajo las cejas con lástima. Sabía que tenía que consolarla o algo pero no se veía capaz. Al final se sentó a su lado y al menos le dio parte de su calor corporal.

-Estoy enamorada de Luffy...-Vivi miraba al suelo que había empapado con sus lágrimas-por eso vine aquí. Sólo le tengo a él. Le necesito.

Zoro meditó sus palabras largo tiempo. Le sonaban bastante. Recordó tras su ruptura con Nami como la vida había perdido todo su color, y de repente carecía de sentido.

Vivi se giró un poco para mirarle. Le extrañaba que de repente se hubiese parado a hablar con ella. No pegaba nada con él.

-Mira... hay más tíos que Luffy... y tú puedes tener al que quieras. Eres muy guapa.

-El que quiero es Luffy-susurró ella. Zoro asintió.

-¿Y te compensa esto?-la miró muy serio-¿te compensa venir a meterte a esta puta mierda y quedarte sin verano? Yo te cambiaría el sitio ahora mismo, me iría a la playa, o a cualquier otra parte.

Era mentira, por supuesto. Zoro había tenido unas noches antes la extraña revelación de que en realidad no quería que el verano se acabase. Entre Robin, Mihawk, Luffy y sus nuevos amigos aquel estaba siendo sorprendentemente el mejor verano de su vida.

-Qué me vaya...-Vivi miró a Zoro sarcástica y arqueó una ceja. Él sonrió.

-No me ha enviado Nami ni nada...-bromeó-es que... te lo digo en serio... no creo que aquí lo estés pasando bien.

-No-reconoció Vivi apenada-pensaba que sería como un campamento, con amigos. Pero de eso nada. Todos me desprecian y la verdad echo de menos a mi familia...-ahora hablaba más para ella que a Zoro. Él lo entendía-¿crees que debo irme?

Zoro lo pensó unos instantes. No era justo mentirla.

-Creo que debes hacer un balance-dijo sabiamente. Los tochos de Mihawk le habían servido para algo después de todo-si de verdad le quieres quédate. Pero a lo mejor necesitas cambiar de enfoque... respirar otro aire... no creo que este sea el sitio de nadie-Vivi asintió mientras Zoro le apartaba un poco el pelo de la cara-y no creo que merezcas llorar.

Vivi le sonrió con gratitud, y su rostro brilló un poco pese a las lágrimas. La chica estaba muy avergonzada por hablar con él, pero aún así sentía que lo estaba soltando todo.

-Supongo que tú también tienes ya a tu chica-se atrevió a decirle. Zoro asintió forzando una sonrisa.

-Bueno la cosa está jodida-admitió.

-Si es Robin, yo sé cómo lo puedes arreglar-dijo Vivi. Zoro arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ah si?

* * *

-Nami... Naminaminaminami-Luffy daba golpes a su puerta insistentemente. Ella apretó la cabeza contra la almohada, furiosa.

-Quita-abrió la puerta y se dispuso a ir al baño. Ahí al menos no podría darle el coñazo.

-Eh Nami-Luffy la tapó el paso. Se acordó de su cuerpo desnudo como lo había visto aquella mañana, y la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendió varios grados. Nunca se había sentido tan tentado por algo como aquello... su entrepierna...

-Déjame Luffy. Ya-ordenó ella furiosa.

-Vale, vale-Luffy la dejó pasar alzando las manos ofendido-solo vengo a decirte que quiero que vengas al baile conmigo.

Nami, de espaldas, se quedó parada en el sitio unos segundos. Después siguió avanzando como si nada.

-¡Te recogeré a las siete! ¿Vale?-pidió él. Ella no contestó.

-Así se hace tío-Law justo pasaba por allí-a por todas.

-Gracias Law-Luffy le dio un abrazo y echó a correr por el pasillo. Tenía tantas cosas en mente...

Law sonrió mientras le observaba. Luego recordó lo que le había dicho Robin. Había algo que debía confesarle.

* * *

-Mañana llamaré a las diez en punto, la una y las cuatro-dijo Akainu masticando su filete con pulcritud. Su prominente mandíbula marcaba sus huesos con cada masticada. Era como ver a un león ante un banquete.

-Tranquilo lo tendremos todo bajo control-dijo Aokiji sonriendo un poco.

-Me da la impresión de que nos vais a hacer alguna trastada-rió Kizaru que se había pasado un poco con el vino-¿no iréis con esas no?

Hancok y Aokiji se miraron de reojo pero no dijeron nada. El capullo siempre les pillaba.

El comedor principal de los profesores era una de las salas más lujosas de Shinsekawa. Eran atendidos por un camarero personal, Pati, y Zeff les preparaba un menú mucho más suculento que el de los críos. Sengoku y Aokiji incluso disfrutaban de dietas especiales.

-Mejor me quedaría aquí...-dijo Akainu bebiendo de su copa de vino. Aokiji tragó saliva. Como se les jodiera el plan los alumnos lo mataban.

-De eso nada Sakazuki el día ya está descontado. Y no puedes cogerte otro-le recordó Sengoku-se acercan los finales y no podemos andarnos con tonterías. Y no estoy muy satisfecho con las notas de matemáticas...

Akainu apretó el tenedor hasta casi doblarlo.

-Ya que hablamos de no estar contentos, sigo preguntándome por qué te niegas a castigarlos... lo que han hecho no tiene nombre-gruño Akainu.

-El chico Monkey D. es un caso especial, ya lo sabes-repuso Sengoku cansado-no tengo ganas de tener a Garp quejándose, y además esa chica es la hija de Nefertari Cobra, el embajador.

-Ahora hacemos distinciones-murmuró Akainu con cinismo.

-Siempre las hemos hecho-Sengoku se estiró en su asiento, orgulloso-no voy a castigarla.

-¿Y los otros chicos? ¿No son hijos de nadie, no...?-preguntó Kizaru a mala idea.

-A Zoro puedo castigarlo yo, no estoy nada contento con su trabajo-dijo Mihawk que también comía con ellos, queriendo defender a su alumno.

-Yo soy su tutor, él es asunto mío-le interrumpió Akainu amenazante.

-Todos tendrán su castigo-zanjó Sengoku. Akainu le miró con sorpresa-pero al final. Tan solo esperen.

-Mi... esto, Luffy no ha estado haciendo guarrerías por ahí como ese pelo verde vicioso, estoy segura-le defendió Hancok.

-Ya sabes como funciona nuestro nuevo método Boa-Sengoku la guiñó un ojo-y empiezo a pensar que tienes enchufe al chico.

Los demás profesores se miraron. Sólo enchufe...

* * *

Robin estaba en el cuarto, y se miraba en el espejo con la lencería negra que se había comprado. De lado se veía un poco fofa. Según Nami estaba mejor que ella, pero el asunto la estaba obsesionando. De repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Ay...¡ya voy!-la chica se puso una falda y la camisa y fue a abrir. No había nadie-¿qué...?

Una carta y una rosa estaban en el suelo, al lado de un libro.

-No me lo puedo creer-Robin recogió la carta y la leyó mientras olisqueaba la rosa. Era aromática, pero le gustó más el olor de él en la carta.

_"Eres como dos estrellas que brillan en el cielo cuando te has perdido,_  
_con su luz azul te indican el camino._  
_Me hablaste de Roma, de Grecia y de Egipto._  
_Yo solo quiero que te quedes conmigo._  
_Traspasaste mi corazón con tu espada, y ahora me muero con tu nombre en mis labios. Te amo. Robin."_

Ella no pudo evitar reír. El poema no era lo que se dice un ejemplo de la métrica, pero no pudo negar que le tocó en el corazón. El libro que había al lado era un álbum. Había unas fotos impresas en él. Eran las de aquella primera cita, en el mirador. Había algunas que ni sabía que él le había sacado: tomando algo en un restaurante, mirando interesada unos libros, y una última, un selfie juntos en él le daba un beso.

_"Sé mi mundo"_

Robin apoyó el álbum en su pecho y entró de vuelta en el cuarto. ¿Cómo lo hacía aquel chico? Ahora que por fin se había relajado ya no podría dormir.

* * *

Vivi daba vueltas por su cuarto de noche. No podía dormir. Quería llamar a su padre y decirle que se iba, pero simplemente no quería dejar a Luffy atrás. Le amaba. Estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo aunque tuviese problemas. Pero no iba a renunciar a él.

Salió al pasillo a refrescarse, indecisa y asustada, cuando de casualidad se encontró con Trafalgar Law, que estaba intentando meterse en el baño a fumarse un porro.

-¡Chica!-la llamó el moreno. Vivi le miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó muerta de vergüenza. Al igual que Zoro ese chico le imponía mucho. También le atraía.

-Estos...-Law sacó unos papeles de su chaqueta. Eran las acuarelas de aquella mañana. El rostro de Vivi se iluminó.

-¿Cómo las has cogido?-preguntó sonriendo. Luego se paró un segundo-¿y cómo sabes que son mías?

-Bueno, esto yo... te veía pintarlas a veces... En las gradas-confesó Law. Vivi recordó. Ella se ponía a trabajar en las de a bajo, y Law (a veces con un colocón de la leche) se subía a la última y estaba allí tumbado. Ella se había fijado un poco en él pero jamás se hubiera atrevido a hablarle.

-¿Te... te gustan?-preguntó Vivi sonriendo un poco. Law asintió, y se acercó un poco más a ella. Tenía un olor muy fuerte. Vivi se encogió un poco, intimidada.

-Me gustan mucho-susurró él.

* * *

Cuando entraron en el cuarto Law ya se había desabrochado el pantalón y Vivi le lamía los labios desesperada. Eso era muy distinto a Luffy. Era aún más apasionado. La barba del moreno la pinchaba en la cara y le hacía cosquillas. Law levantó la camisa de Vivi y luego le acarició las tetas.

-No...-ella estaba roja de vergüenza.

-Me gustas mucho... joder, eres preciosa-Law incrementó la pasión de sus besos metiendo las manos por debajo de su sujetador y pellizcándole los pezones. Vivi gimió escandalosamente y él la tapó la boca introduciéndole los dedos-cálla... te va a gustar.

Se tumbaron en la cama de la chica y Law arrojó su sujetador a un lado.

-¡Aaaah... AAAAH!-Vivi llevaba tiempo fantaseando con aquello. Había intentado llegar a eso con Luffy, sin éxito. Pero no se esperaba algo tan desquiciante. El tacto del miembro de Law por debajo de sus calzoncillos contra los pantalones de ella la estaba volviendo loca. Él pasó su lengua por los pechos y el ombligo, y luego sin más miramientos le bajó las bragas y la cubrió de besos.

-Ni siquiera sé... como te llamas-dijo Law con voz ronca con la cabeza entre sus piernas pero estirando los brazos para llegar a las tetas.

-Vivi...-susurró ella. Entonces recordó algo. Después de ayudar a Zoro a preparar el regalo de Robin, él la había dado un abrazo. "Vales más que esto"-le había dicho muy serio. Ella no le había entendido del todo.

Ahora sí lo hacía. No tenía que estar suplicando el amor de nadie. Podía venir solo. Al fin se sentía liberada, diferente.

Law se había puesto un preservativo y mientras entraba en ella quitándole la virginidad y emitía unos hondos gemidos de placer desesperante, Vivi sonrió sintiéndose libre. Pese a todo el ambiente cargado y los aullidos de Law ella estaba serena. Aquel chico, sin saberlo, la había cambiado. Ahora podía ver las cosas de otra forma.

-Gracias...-le dijo una vez terminaron. Él la ofreció un cigarro pero Vivi lo rechazó.

-Espero que aquí no puedan espiarnos-comentó él, aunque no estaba muy convencido.

Vivi sonrió.

-Pues no lo sé-dijo.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a su padre, mientras Law la besaba la espalda y las nalgas con pasión.

-...sí. Ven mañana por fa... sí, iré contigo-al terminar Vivi colgó y miró a Law sonriendo.

-Podrías quedarte...-le pidió él acariciandola el rostro con su morena y áspera mano-entiendo lo que te pasa con Luffy... pero es un buen tío, te ayudará a superarlo...

-Quiero pasar página-susurró Vivi. Estaba desnuda con un chico al que apenas conocía. Se sentía mayor, muy mayor-y este no es el sitio para hacerlo.

-Podríamos planteárnoslo en serio...-Law la hablaba en voz muy bajita y suplicante, con los labios pegados a su oreja.

Y hablaba en serio. Cuando le había dicho a Nami que no quería iniciar una relación no había mentido. Nami era para Law una chica guay, pero una más ciertamente. Aquella tímida y deliciosa niña de papá de pelo azul era una chica buena y delicada, y eso a él le volvía loco. Se sorprendió a sí mismo de rogarle que se quedara.

-...aquí conmigo... me gustaría-dijo, y echó el humo del cigarro por el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola temblar.

-No puedo...-Vivi le dio un beso en la nariz-quizás en otro momento... pero ahora... ahora sí quiero que estés conmigo.

Law se puso encima de ella y fue a por un segundo asalto, mientras le cogía los pies y se los masajeaba y besaba cada dedo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente dos coches salieron de Shinsekawa. El primero estaba ocupado por Akainu y Kizaru, que se iban no muy convencidos al pueblo. El segundo fue el de Vivi. Su mayordomo, Carraspera, esperaba en la entrada sujetando sus maletas.

-¿Dónde está?-Luffy y Zoro también estaban con él para despedirse de ella.

Vivi había ido al cuarto de Law a una última despedida. La cosa había terminado en lo mismo de ayer pero al final a ella le dio miedo de que los pillaran y lo dejó a medias.

-Bueno me dejas-Law intentó meterse el pantalón.

-Te quiero...-Vivi le lanzó un beso. Con que facilidad se decían esas palabras. Pero la verdad es que se moría de ganas de salir de allí-escríbeme...

Le había dejado el número en la mesilla de noche. Law no sabía si lo haría. Sólo quería beber hasta olvidarla.

Vivi iba a bajar las escaleras cuando alguien la llamó. Nami iba corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Vivi!-gritó-¡Espera!-se paró jadeando delante suyo-no... no te vayas... lo siento. No debí haberte tratado así... no quiero que te marches, por favor.

Vivi sonrió y la cogió de las manos.

-Nami yo no debería haber venido aquí y sabes que es cierto. Siento lo que te dije la otra noche.

-¿La otra...? No pasa nada... tenías razón... yo no soy la mejor para Luffy...

Vivi negó enérgicamente y la sonrió.

-Claro que sí.

Se dieron un abrazo. Después de su confraternización con Hancok días antes lo siguiente que menos se esperaba Nami era algo como aquello.

-¿Podremos... ser amigas?-preguntó la pelirroja cuando se soltaron. Vivi se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás algún día... ahora necesito salir de aquí... superar esto...

-Te irá muy bien-dijo Nami con sinceridad-eres una mujer increíble Vivi... no dependes de ningún imbécil para serlo.

Vivi asintió satisfecha. Sentía muchas ganas de volver al cuarto con Law, así que se quería ir cuanto antes.

-¿Me dejas hacer una cosa antes de irme?-le preguntó a Nami, que la miró sin comprender.

* * *

-Vivi... no te vayas-Luffy la abrazó apenado-no quería hacerte esto.

Vivi le miró embelesada. Le quería tanto. Y sin embargo ahora le veía mucho menos alto de lo que recordaba, y menos guapo. Luffy había perdido para ella todo aquel perfecto encanto del que gozaba hasta el día anterior.

-Ejem...-Zoro se alejó un poco para dejarles espacio.

-Luffy... si hubieras sido sincero conmigo desde el principio...-Vivi le acarició el cabello-a lo mejor no hubiera llorado tanto... o a lo mejor hubiera llorado más. Las cosas han salido como han salido... yo te quiero... siempre... no me olvides.

Sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar le dio un beso en los labios. Quién lo iba a decir, Law le sabía mucho mejor. Aún así era la mejor forma de despedirse.

-Adiós...-Luffy había cerrado los ojos para disfrutarla una última vez.

-Adiós...-Vivi le sonrió y luego se fue hacia su coche-¡oh se me olvidaba! ¡Trajeron esto!

El mayordomo Carraspera sacó dos pulcros smókines para el baile. Zoro y Luffy abrieron mucho los ojos, alucinados.

-No hacía falta...-dijo Zoro. Vivi le dedicó una afectuosa mirada.

-Claro que sí-dijo-pasadlo muy bien chicos...

-Pues adiós señores...-Carraspera les hizo una educada reverencia y se metió en el coche silbando.

Mientras se iban Vivi echó un último vistazo a Shinsekawa. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Iba a haber lágrimas, eso lo sabía. Pero estaría bien. Es increíble lo que puede llegar a aprender alguien, en una sola noche.

-Es raro... pero es como si se estuviese escribiendo mi vida... y esto fuese un capítulo que termina-dijo Luffy. Zoro, apoyado a su lado, le dio un abrazo.

-La vida no se escribe tío. Se va viviendo. Y eso es lo bueno.

Entraron al Reformatorio con paso marcial. Sólo faltaban unas horas para el baile.

* * *

-No pienso ir con él. Me niego-Nami estaba cruzada de brazos en su cuarto, mientras Robin, Usuff y Sanji intentaban razonar con ella. Debían de ser las ocho.

-Vivi se ha ido esta mañana-le recordó Usuff-¡es tu oportunidad!

-¿Oportunidad?-Nami le miró furiosa-no quiero verle, ¿vale? Estoy confusa y estoy cansada de todo este rollo. Ni siquiera pienso ir al baile.

-Nami creo que estás exagerando...-empezó Sanji pero ella le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni siquiera podías decirme que tenías novia-le dijo. Sanji agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Se había portado muy mal con ella-por favor salid de mi cuarto.

Sanji vaciló un poco pero luego fue hacia la puerta, cabizbajo. Usuff sin embargo quiso insistir.

-Nami Luffy te quiere... y te lo ha dicho... Por favor date cuenta-suplicó.

-Fuera...-Nami se tumbó en su cama y abrió una revista de moda, aburrida.

Robin le guiñó un ojo a Usuff, tranquilizadora y cerró.

-Deberías disculparte con ella-le dijo Usuff a Sanji.

-¿Para qué? Está claro que ya no me necesita-se quejó él furioso.

-Eres un egoísta-le espetó Usuff. Sanji le cogió del cuello de la camisa, dispuesto a pegarle. Sin embargo luego le soltó.

-Déjame en paz...-dijo el rubio, y se marchó de allí con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Tú me vas a insistir también en que vaya contigo?-gruñó Nami mirando a la sonriente Robin.

-Bueno, Luffy te ha invitado y Zoro me ha invitado a mí...-recordó ella enseñándole la carta.

-A, eso...-Nami la ojeó de nuevo-a veces me sorprende lo sensible que puede ser.

-¿Crees que lo escribió él?-preguntó Robin releyéndola encantada.

-Sí-Nami sé revolvió en la cama-Luffy no sabe ni escribir...

-Nami, la chica se ha ido y él quiere estar contigo. Y creo que ya sabe para que-Robin se sentó a su lado y la abrazó-anda, cede un poco...

-Mpffffff...-Nami se resistió.

-Nami...-Robin la presionó juguetona.

-Robin no puedo... por favor, no me hace ninguna falta. No quiero verle-Nami se zafó de ella. No tenía ganas de jugar-por favor no sigas. Déjame... un tiempo... ¿vale?

Robin se echó a un lado e intentó pensar en un modo de convencerla. Se distrajo al escuchar el sonido de la música.

* * *

-¡Vamos Brook tío! ¡Qué se sepa!-Franky pinchaba los discos con gran maestría mientras Brook hacía sonar su vieja guitarra con un aullido desgarrador.

-¡Esto será como en Woodstock!-exclamó el profesor emocionado.

-Sí tú no habías ni nacido-se cachondeó Franky soltando una carcajada.

La superficie larga y lisa del polideportivo les serviría para bailar. A parte del improvisado escenario para Brook había mesas a los lados que Zeff y su equipo de cocina habían montado en unos minutos.

-Ayayaya señó Zeff, luego todo eto no tocará limpialo a no'otros-se quejó Patti, el pinche.

-A ver si es verdad y es a "nosotros" que últimamente limpio solo yo-gruñó Zeff colocando una bandeja de canapés.

-¿Cómo va eso Zeff, están listos los manjares?-Aokiji se acercó a ellos, amistoso.

-Seis horas de cocina gratis. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta-dijo el cocinero.

-Bueno, seis horas...-ironizó Patti. Zeff lo alejó dándole una patada en el trasero.

-Tiene su pago en que se lo pasen bien los chicos-repuso Aokiji positivo.

-Cada uno se conforma con lo que quiere-Zeff siguió a lo suyo.

-¿Ya están listos Boa?-Aokiji se comunicaba con Hancok por el móvil.

-Sí, déjalos entrar ya porque están insoportables-ella hablaba muy alto porque había mucho barullo. Un chico de último curso aprovechó para tocarle una nalga y Hancok le pegó un puñetazo.

-Venga, sí, que pasen-dijo Aokiji.

Hancok suspiró y les indicó con un gesto a los chicos que avanzaran.

-¡SIIIIIII!-como un tumulto enloquecido entraron los chicos en la fiesta.

-No me puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto-comentó Jinbei echándose sangría en su vaso.

-Nos va a matar-Buggy temblaba como un flan.

-¡Sanji!-Usuff fue a saludar a su amigo, que había entrado en la sala del brazo de Viola con el mejor de sus trajes y una flagrante corbata. El rubio le miró enfadado, aún no le había perdonado lo de antes, pero luego recapacitó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

-Qué guapo te me has puesto Usuff-se burló Sanji señalando la pajarita de su amigo.

-Pues anda que tú... vaya, me encanta ese vestido-señaló las largas faldas flamencas que llevaba Viola, que sonrió con elegancia.

-Kalifa...-Sanji inclinó la cabeza con respeto al ver a la pareja de Usuff. Se había quitado las gafas y llevaba un vestido negro muy elegante.

-¿Qué tal Sanji?-dijo ella. Le encontraba muy atractivo aquella noche. Pero por supuesto no se lo iba a decir.

-Un momento alumnos... Por favor-Aokiji se había subido al escenario y dio unos leves golpecitos en el altavoz-¿ya? Un momento chicos...

-¡QUEREMOS FIESTA!-gritaron varios alumnos de cachondeo.

-Enseguida...-Aokiji carraspeó. Esperaba no quedarse sobado en medio del escenario-a ver chicos, lo que os quería decir es que el director Sengoku, que bajará a vernos luego, autorizó esta fiesta con el fin de que os sirva de recarga para los exámenes. No hay que olvidar que estáis aquí para mejorar y aplicaros, eso es lo más...

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-gritó Eustass desde la multitud. Boa Hancok le vio y le dirigió una mirada glacial, pero no le dijo nada, el chico la daba miedo.

-Bueno pues sin más dilación... ¡Allá van Franky y Brook con technorock!-Aokiji se hizo a un lado y las luces se apagaron. En el escenario se hizo un silencio total.

-Ahí van las luces-Buggy pulsó un interruptor y dos focos iluminaron la oscura figura de Brook, a la vez que saltaban unos fueguecitos. Buggy era un apasionado de la pirotecnia, y controlaba también los espectáculos de juegos de luces.

-¡UOOOOOOOOH!-Brook rodó por el suelo del escenario con su guitarra iluminada por una extraña luz eléctrica, y dando un grito tan agudo que casi hubiera podido destrozar los cristales. El rugido de los chicos fue atronador-¡Buenas noches Shinsekawa! ¡Empezamooooos!-las últimas sílabas las elevó en falsete. Luego empezó a tocar un mix de las canciones de rock más cañeras de la historia, con un atrayente ritmo techno. Los alumnos poco a poco se fueron animando en la pista. Al principio solo había unos pocos pero al cabo de unos minutos todo el mundo movía el esqueleto.

-¿Qué Galdino nos haces algún paso?-se cachondeó Aokiji.

-Yo me quedé en la macarena-replicó el profesor de arte tomando una copa de la sangría que Jinbei estaba repartiendo generosamente.

-Yo solo sé bailar los valses de Viena-dijo el profesor de historia.

-Luego te ponemos algo de eso-Aokiji engulló un sándwich de nocilla con apetito. Eran sus favoritos.

-¿Dónde estará Luffy?-Hancok intentaba ver al chico entre la multitud, sin éxito.

-¡OLE!-Viola y Sanji eran los reyes de la pista. Ella giraba alzando sus faldas como una diosa y él la seguía a todo ritmo meneando las piernas y los brazos al compás de la guitarra de Brook. Viola cogió a Sanji de la barbilla y ambos hicieron un twist mientras descendían hacia el suelo. Luego volvieron a subir y él la cogió en brazos. Sólo tenía ojos para ella.

-Bufff...-Usuff trataba de imitar a Sanji pero no podía seguir su ritmo. Kalifa lo notó.

-Tú no tienes nada que envidiarle-le dijo, obligándole a mirarla-solo mírame a mí.

Le cogió de la cintura y lo inclinó con fuerza. Usuff sonrió, embelesado, y se dejó llevar por ella por toda la pista. Pronto se había olvidado de todo lo demás y solo seguía el ritmo electrizante.

-¡Daleeee!-Franky puso el sonido de los altavoces a tope y Chopper, al que el chico había sentado a su lado para que no estuviera solo, se tuvo que tapar los oídos ensordecido.

-Ay que coñacito dan los niños-protestó Buggy sacándose cera de la oreja, aturdido.

-Este es el estilo del spaguetti-Aokiji dejó caer la espalda hacia atrás y empezó a mover el cuello rítmicamente mientras los brazos le colgaban como fideos.

-Ay por favor...-Buggy no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Aokiji ya no tienes dignidad...-le espetó Hancok al verlo.

-¡Anímate Boa!-Aokiji la rodeó con su estúpido paso de baile. Ella se hizo de rogar pero al final se dejó y empezó a bailar moviendo sus pechos y caderas de un modo impresionante. La verdad es que parecía una verdadera diosa.

-Joder...-Jinbei, Galdino y Buggy se les quedaron mirando pasmados.

-¿Crees que irá, al menos alguna de las dos?-preguntó Luffy ajustándose su pajarita.

-Yo que hostias sé, espero que sí-Zoro se ajustó la corbata mientras se echaba un poco de colonia en el pelo. La verdad es que estaba muy guapo, para que iba a mentir.

-Es todo tan raro...-Luffy fingió que se ahogaba mientras Zoro le hacía un nudo de pajarita en condiciones.

-Tranquilo. Sólo es un baile.

Los dos chicos salieron de su cuarto y bajaron al polideportivo, dejando boquiabiertas a todas las chicas a cuyo lado pasaban, que les miraban deseosas.

-Entrenamientos hoy parece que no-era Mihawk.

Zoro le miró sorprendido. Su sensei llevaba una capa y un chaleco granate que reforzaban su aspecto de vampiro.

-¿Tú vas?-preguntó perplejo.

Mihawk se le acercó con aire amenazador y le susurró al oído:

-_No Mihawk no party_.

Después se marchó con el mismo aire altivo. Zoro no sabía muy bien que acababa de pasar, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Tíos!-Sanji corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó al verlos llegar-y... ¿y Nami?

-Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros-respondió Zoro-¿no han venido?

Sanji echó una ojeada a la pista. Todos los alumnos movían el esqueleto, algunos mejor otros como podían, y en medio destacaba Hancok que se movía poseída por una especie de flujo superior.

-Voy a buscarla-dijo Luffy virando en redondo.

-No, espera-le frenó Zoro. Él también lo había pensado pero solo complicaría más las cosas-dejémolas un márgen.

-Bueno chicos, ya conocéis a Viola-Sanji tomó de la mano a su novia, con el respeto de un recién casado-es mi chica.

-Hola-saludó Zoro educado. Ella les dio dos besos.

-¡Jo estás genial! ¡Tu ropa mola mazo!-comentó Luffy señalando las largas faldas de la chica.

-Era el veztio de bailaora de mi madre-explicó Viola con orgullo-ahora lo llevo yo pa dizfrutar de la fiezta.

-¡Qué guay!-Luffy vio en el centro de la pista a Usuff bailando en los brazos de Kalifa-¡ostras Usuff se ha echado nueva novia!

-No lerdo, van solo de amigos-Sanji le dio una colleja.

-¿Eze e Aokiji?-Viola señaló al centro de la pista, donde el profesor bailaba con Hancok y Franky una extraña y agresiva danza.

-¡YEAH CHICOS!-gritó Brook dando un brutal acorde a la guitarra-¡Os quiero oír! ¡FIYAAAAAAAH!

Nami había salido al baño, mientras Robin se quedaba leyendo en el cuarto. Ella tenía muchas ganas de ir pero no iba a abandonar a su amiga.

-"Debería decirle que se marche-pensó Nami sintiéndose culpable-ella tiene a Zoro... no se merecen esto..."

-Ey-Law la saludó. Estaba apoyado en una pared del fondo, mascando chicle. Nami le ignoró-oye ¡eh Nami!

-Tengo prisa-dijo ella apartándolo cuando se le acercó.

-¡Espera espera! ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó molesto.

-Law, no quiero nada contigo-Nami respiró con pesadez-nada.

-Yo tampoco tranquila-repuso él. Nami arqueó una ceja, incrédula-te lo juro joder. No eres el centro del universo.

-Y tú eres un capullo-le cortó Nami agresiva-te tiraste a Vivi porque no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Y Robin me contó lo que le dijiste el otro día.

-¿Yo...? ¿Qué... qué le dije?-Law se rascó la cabeza debajo de su gorra, cortado. Luego cayó en la cuenta-oye, escucha, de eso quería hablar. Luffy es mi amigo y sé que le gustas. Me aproveché de la situación. Lo siento.

Nami le miró inquisitiva. Parecía arrepentido. Finalmente cedió dando una seca cabezada.

-La verdad es que me gustó-admitió.

-No me extraña, me empleé a fondo-Law esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

Nami estaba un poco tentada de hacerle una propuesta así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

-¿No bajas?-preguntó señalando el ruido que venía de escaleras a bajo.

-A lo mejor luego, pa jamar-Law se encogió de hombros-no me van mucho los bailes.

-Seguro que encontrabas una buena pareja-dijo Nami. Él negó, riendo. La verdad es que echaba de menos a Vivi. Quién le iba a decir que aquella chica tan tímida...

-Baja tú. Luffy te está esperando-dijo Law haciendo una burbuja con el chicle.

-¿Te lo han dicho él?-preguntó Nami molesta.

-Qué va. Pero los dos le conocemos... ¿no?-Law se sacó el chicle de la boca y lo tiró a una papelera con parsimonia. Nami intentó ignorarlo mientras reflexionaba. Se moría de ganas de bajar. En realidad, se moría de ganas de estar con Luffy.

Law se echó la gorra hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba viéndola en aquel dilema.

-¡Ahora señores del público, qué tal si alguno nos honra con alguna canción!-sugirió Brook que era el rey de la noche-¡Yo tocaré para él! ¡Vamos vamos vamos!

-Luffy...-Hancok acababa de ver al chico y fue hacia él con los ojos golosos. Sanji la vio de reojo. Tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo, o podía complicar más las cosas.

-¡Qué cante Hancok!-gritó el rubio, y los de alrededor rieron al oírle.

-¡HANCOK, HANCOK!-corearon.

Ella ya estaba muy cerca de Luffy pero se quedó quieta al escuchar su nombre. De repente un montón de chicos la rodeaban y la arrastraron al escenario como una marabunta humana.

-¡Eh! ¡Soltadme fornicadores! ¡Soltadme ahora mismo!-gritó ella intentando resistirse. Pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya en el escenario. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a silbarla.

-Ay Dios mío-Jinbei quiso ir a rescatarla pero estaba un poco ido con tanta sangría.

-No me lo puedo creer-se cachondeó Galdino viéndola.

-¡Vamos Boa! ¡Dale mujer!-la animó Brook pasándole el altavoz. Ella lo cogió temblando. A sus pies tenía a todos sus alumnos rugiendo y riendo enajenados.

-Es mi momento...-Hancok se llevó el micro a los labios, y cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿Va a cantar en serio?-Zoro se asomó entre la multitud, curioso.

\- _If I... should stay, I would only be in your way.._.-la voz de Hancok sonaba susurrante y melancólica-  
_So I'll go but I know, I'll think of you every step of the wayyy... And Iiiiiiii will always love youuuuuu, I will always love youuuhu..._

-Joder-Zoro la observó atónito. Su profesora ciertamente era la gran cantante que decía ser. Mantuvo muy bien las notas de voz más altas y le echó todo el sentimiento a la canción. Franky en la mesa de DJ le puso una base suave para acompañarla. Hancok se fue motivando cada vez más, y como la canción no era muy bailable todo el mundo se quedó parada mirándola. Sus gritos eran cada vez más agudos.

-_And Iiiiiiiiiiii, I will always love youuuuuuuu, will always love youuuuuhuhuhu_-Hancok estiraba sus brazos hacia Luffy agarrándolo en el aire y derramaba exageradas lágrimas enamorada.

-Guau-el chico la miraba fascinado. Era una mujer impresionante.

-Qué pesada-comentó Eustass haciendo ruidos molestos para estropearle la canción.

-Kidd creo que es mejor que te subas a tu habitación-le dijo Aokiji en tono de advertencia.

-¿Y si no quiero?-le preguntó el pelirrojo, grosero.

-Oye-Mihawk se puso a su otro lado y le atravesó con sus furibundos ojos-ya has oído a tu superior. Sal fuera.

Eustass se encaró con Mihawk cuyos ojos desprendían fuego y sus puños estaban apretados. Se dio cuenta de que era preferible meterse en líos con Akainu que con aquel siniestro personaje. Así que salió de la estancia dándole un golpe con el hombro.

-¿Subo a vigilarle?-preguntó Mihawk severo.

-No hace falta... tranquilo-Aokiji no quería perderse el final de la canción de Hancok. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Ella acababa de empezar. La tía se arrancó como loca y empezó a cantar todas las canciones que le ponían por delante. Con Brook hizo un dúo alucinante con "Money for Nothing" agarrándose los cabellos y lanzándolos al aire y moviendo sus piernas desnudas al compás de la canción.

-Joder... es tremenda-Zoro y Sanji estaban muy encendidos mirando a la profesora que mientras cantaba hacía movimientos cada vez más parecidos a una stripper.

-Oie Sanji, vamo a comé-le ordenó Viola mirando a Hancok furiosa.

-Mmsí...vale-Sanji quería quedarse pero Viola tiró de él y se lo llevó. Luffy y Zoro se quedaron hablando con Chopper y con Usuff. Zoro vio a Perona pasar cerca pero fingió no notarla, pero sí saludó a Bartolomé al que se le saltaron las lágrimas de la emoción.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Barto, Chopper?-sugirió Luffy al ver al chico de pelo verde al fondo.

-Nno, no hace falta-dijo él agarrándose a la mano de Luffy.

-¡Venga hombre! ¡Un poco de simpatía no te va a matar!-le insistió Luffy. Chopper no quería pero al final los pusieron juntos, y se quedaron intentando mantener una conversación, porque a ambos les daba mucho corte. Los dos querían ir con los chicos más "guays".

La fiesta fue avanzando. Hancok cantaba "Unchained Melody" en una versión de baile de salón. Usuff dejó caer su cabeza en Kalifa que le acarició un poco su negro cabello rizado. Todas las parejas se estaban acaramelando. Sanji y Viola se habían acaramelado tanto que se habían ido discretamente a su habitación.

-Tío...-Zoro se dejó caer en una silla, abatido. Ella no iba a venir. Estaban haciendo el imbécil. El cansancio y la tristeza le embargaron-me voy a dar una ducha...

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlas?-Luffy estaba sentado en la de al lado, frotándose las manos.

-No es así...-Zoro había conseguido un vaso de sangría, que en teoría se reservaba solo para los profesores.

-¿Puedo?-Luffy probó un poco, pero no le gustó nada. Realmente era anti alcohol total.

-Por nosotros. Un buen par de gilipollas-Zoro brindó con él y luego se quedó mirando bailar a las parejas mientras movía un poco las piernas.

Se alegro de tener por lo menos a un hermano como Luffy a su lado. El chico del sombrero de paja le pasó el brazo por la espalda y le apretó hacia él, cariñoso. Zoro sonrió.

Entonces dos pares de piernas se pusieron frente a ellos. Zoro y Luffy abrieron de un modo idéntico, casi cómico, al verlas. Estaban arrebatadoras.

-Ro...Robin-Zoro se incorporó de un salto y fue hacia la chica cogiéndole las manos con delicadeza.

-Nami...-Luffy se quedó de pie en frente de la chica, que le sonrió con cansancio.

-No paráis de meter la pata ¿no?-dijo la pelirroja con las manos apoyadas en su despanpante vestido negro.

-Pues... no, la verdad-Zoro no le quitaba la vista de encima a Robin, cuyo vestido azul cielo le estaba tentando como nunca antes. Deseaba besarla, recorrer hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo a besos.

-Supongo que os lo tendremos que pasar-Nami se encogió de hombros-tenéis suerte de ser guapos.

Luffy sonrió levemente. La miraba casi sin pestañear. La pelirroja le tenía hipnotizado. Había venido. Dios, allí estaba. Se alegraba tanto de verla...

-¿Quieres qué...? ¿O mejor...?-Zoro no sabía cómo expresarse.

-Sí, vamos-Robin le tomó del brazo y se fueron a la pista.

Nami suspiró y se sentó en la silla que Zoro había dejado. Los tacones que llevaba no eran lo mejor para andar precisamente. Luffy tragó saliva y se golpeó con un puñito en la pierna. Había tantas cosas de las que quería hablar...

-¿Me traes algo?-preguntó ella.

-¡Oh sí!-Luffy echó a correr a la mesa más cercana y vació una Fanta de naranja en un vaso. Se la llevó a la chica con la eficiencia de un camarero-aquí tienes. Tu preferida.

-Gracias-Nami bebió y una gotita resbaló de sus labios a la curva de su cuello y se perdía por la raja de sus pechos, en aquel atrevido escote. Luffy lo miró con avidez. Después de su encuentro en la enfermería, era como si las estuviera viendo-Luffy...-la llamada de Nami le hizo levantar la cara, molesta.

-¡Perdón!-se excusó él nervioso-emmmm... yo... me alegro de verte...

-Ya-Nami bebió otro trago y le miró fijamente-me invitaste.

-Yo... quería que vinieras conmigo... quería estar a tu lado-Luffy se sentó en frente de Nami. Quería arreglar todo aquel terrible lío en el que habían estado metidos. Chopper vino a decirle algo pero Luffy lo alejó con una pierna-Nami... yo... ya te dije que lo siento. Me gustas... me gusta estar contigo. No... no se que más puedo decir.

Nami acabó la Fanta y se limpió con una servilleta el pecho. Luego le miró expectante. Luffy se achantó un poco ante su intensa mirada. Los fieros ojos de Nami.

-Y aquí estoy. Estoy contigo, como querías-una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Luffy al oirlo-Esperando a que me invites a bailar... o a que hagas algo que me demuestre lo que dices.

Luffy volvió su cabeza hacia la pista...¡Claro! Que tontería... si todo el mundo estaba bailando. Se quedó unos instantes pensativo, mirándolos. Luego se volvió hacia ella. En su mirada Nami no supo descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando.

Se acercó a ella. La extendió la mano. Nami se perdió en sus ojos durante unos segundos.

-¿Entonces... bailamos?-preguntó el chico ladeando un poco la cabeza. Nami apretó los labios.

-Pues claro que sí-le tomó de la mano y fue con él a la pista.

En el escenario, Hancok y Brook susurraban "Time after Time" como si fuesen dos viejos amantes.

-Ufff... bailar hace que me se duelan los zapatos-en la terraza del polideportivo, Luffy se había descalzado y se masajeaba los pies.

-Es una mierda...-Zoro se aflojó la corbata secándose el sudor. Le sacudió el pelo a Luffy amistoso-tío no te va nada mal, ¿eh?

-Ajajaja, a tí tampoco-rió él cómplice-¡bailabais muy bien los dos!

Era cierto. Zoro y Robin no se habían despegado en la última hora. Luffy en cambio le había dejado a la pobre Nami los pies hechos un desastre de tantos pisotones. Entre eso y los tacones la pobre había tenido que irse al baño a poner unas tiritas con ayuda de su amiga.

-¡Eh tíos!-Sanji también salió a la terraza, con un cigarrillo que había conseguido colar.

-¿Qué tal tu novia cejas raras?-preguntó Zoro-creía que os habías ido...

-Sí bueno...-Sanji intentó disimular el chupetón que tenía en el cuello subiéndose la camisa. Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró a los otros dos-No ha sido una mala noche ¿verdad, compañeros de caza?-bromeó.

-Yo no cazo nada-repuso Zoro bebiendo otro trago. Directamente había robado la botella de sangría.

-¿Qué tal esos pies Nami?-preguntó Luffy al verla llegar. Ella iba descalza, pasaba de hacerse más daño.

-Más menos... oh...-Nami vio a Sanji y su rostro se endureció. El rubio bajó la vista, avergonzado, y se fue hacia dentro.

-Voy a tomar algo...-dijo, escaqueándose.

Nami le miró enfadada. Estaba muy decepcionada con él. Pero pasaba de seguir a malas con nadie. Y menos con Sanji. Le quería demasiado.

-Oye, espérame aquí-le dijo a Luffy-quiero hablar con él.

-Déjalo Nami-la pidió Zoro pero ella no le hizo caso.

-¡Sanji! ¡Sanji, espera!-el rubio se hizo el loco y se alejó con un pincho de tortilla. Nami estaba furiosa-¿así es como me tratas?

Él se quedo parado en el sitio. Tardó en darse la vuelta para encararse con ella.

-Lo siento ¿vale? Debí contártelo. Pero ha sido todo tan rápido... y tan confuso... que no sabía ni por donde empezar-la miró enfadado. Nami negó, enfadada.

-Lo que más me duele es que no tuvieras la suficiente confianza para explicármelo-le dijo con tristeza-que sepas que me alegro por tí...

Sanji la agarró de la mano y acercó su rostro al de ella, furioso.

-No puedo seguir siendo tu perrito faldero el resto de tu vida Nami... necesito superarte-masculló. Ella le miró ofendida.

-¿Cuándo te he pedido yo que lo seas?-se indignó. Sanji aflojó un poco, no queriendo hacerla daño.

-Me gustas desde que te conocí y... y te quiero. Pero tú misma lo dijiste, no funcionaría. Con Viola tengo una oportunidad... pero no saldrá bien si tu formas parte de ello-explicó-siento haber pasado de ti... no me merezco ser tu amigo.

Nami entendió que su arrepentimiento era sincero. Por eso se había alejado de ella aquel día cuando le había insinuado que volviesen a tener sexo. Le acarició la leve barba de la mandíbula con cariño.

-Sanji, entiendo lo que ocurre pero... no quiero que me eches de tu vida solo por estar con Luffy... quiero formar parte de ella-él sonrió tímidamente al oírlo.

-Perdóname-dijo-de verdad. Es que estoy hecho un lío.

-Entonces te entiendo-Nami le abrazó con cariño. Sanji era su mejor amigo, y aunque también había sentido una fuerte atracción por él sabía que lo quería a su lado, siempre.

-Volvamos fuera-sugirió él animado, pasándole un vaso.

En el escenario eran ahora Aokiji y Brook quienes cantaban "El rock del garaje" recordando viejos tiempos de calle.

-Luffy... Hola tío-Law salió a la terraza donde el sombrero de paja y Zoro seguían charlando-quería hablar contigo...

-¡Law has venido!-Luffy le dio un afectuoso abrazo-¿vas a rapear?

-Je, no creo-Law echó una ojeada al interior donde la gente bailaba y comía entre el bullicio-quería hablar contigo... sobre Nami.

-¿Sí?-Luffy le escuchó con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Zoro arqueaba una ceja. Le parecía saber por donde iban a ir los tiros.

-Es que... ahora que estás con ella.. bueno sé que es repentino... quiero que sepas que nos acostamos... pero no iba en serio, fue todo culpa mía-Law agachó la cabeza con humildad, mientras Luffy parpadea perplejo.

-¿Qué os acostasteis?-repitió extrañado.

-Qué follaron-le aclaró Zoro que veía a su amigo perdido.

-Ups Luffy, yo también me acosté con ella-reconoció Sanji que volvía a salir al fresco con Nami y Usuff.

-Bueno y yo pero no cuenta-añadió Zoro recordando sus tiempos de novios.

-Bueno vale ya ¿no?-se mosqueó la chica al oirles-que parece que soy aquí una zorra...

-Yo también me acosté con Nami-mitió Usuff que venía con ellos, y la pelirroja le tiró una bebida encima.

Mientras Usuff iba a limpiarse e intentaba calmar a Kalifa que llamaba de todo a Nami, Luffy intentó procesar la información que le habían dado.

-¿O sea que los tres... la habéis visto... desnuda?-dijo finalmente.

Zoro, Law y Sanji se miraron incómodos.

-Sí, eso más o menos-dijo Zoro secamente.

-¡Ajajajaja!-Luffy les señaló partido de risa-¡bueno no pasa nada, porque yo también!

-¿Qué?-Nami le miró furiosa-¿Cuando?

-El otro día me metí en una taquilla de la enfermería...-empezó él. Nami lo entendió al segundo. Ya había notado ella algo raro.

-¡SOIS UNOS CERDOS!-le dio un bofetón a Luffy y se fue muerta de vergüenza.

-¡Qué no Nami espera! ¡No te enfades mujer!-Luffy echó a correr detrás de ella intentando calmarla.

Los otros tres "hombres de Nami" se quedaron allí en medio de un profundo silencio.

-¿Así que tú también...?-Sanji miró a Law que se encogió de hombros.

-Solo un par de veces...-admitió el moreno con desenfado.

-¿Un par? ¿en serio?-Sanji le miró envidioso.

-Ejem...-Zoro tosió ligeramente orgulloso. Si era por esas...

* * *

La fiesta prosiguió entre otros pequeños incidentes y anécdotas tales como el baile de los borrachos Galdino y Jinbei, Mihawk perreando y una conga en la que todo el mundo se vio envuelto. A Hancok no había manera de sacarla del escenario, se había puesto borracha perdida y ahora cantaba todos los éxitos latinos del año.

-Qué ambientillo...-al director Sengoku nadie lo hubiera hecho bailar ni aunque le hubiesen apuntado con una pistola, porque tenía menos gracia que un payaso muerto, pero se pasó para ver que todo llevaba un orden más o menos estricto-¿no habrá alcohol ni tabaco, cierto?

-La sangría y el vino son solo para los profesores-le explicó Aokiji, que había tomado demasiado de ambas-lo demás son refrescos y esas cosas...

-Ya... bueno, a las doce me los mandas a todos a la cama-dijo Sengoku severo-que mañana hay que trabajar...

-¿A las doce?-protestaron a la vez Aokiji, Galdino y Jinbei. Buggy se había quedado dormido en una butaca, pasaba de todo.

-Eso fue lo pactado. Y nada más-Sengoku ahí no iba a admitir réplica. Aokiji tuvo que agachar la cabeza obediente-aún nos queda la sorpresa para Sakazuki claro. Debe de estar al caer...

-Sí, de eso se ocupa Zeff-Aokiji le hizo una seña a Patti, que fue corriendo a avisar al cocinero.

Efectivamente Akainu llegó a las once como había dicho, bajando del coche con paso marcial. Nadie le estaba esperando a la entrada como él había ordenado. Tampoco parecía haber nadie en el edificio. Estaban todas las luces apagadas.

-¿Pero qué...?-Kizaru arrugó la nariz, sin comprender.

Akainu entró en el edificio de golpe y siguiendo el sonido de la música llegó al polideportivo. Se quedó petrificado en la entrada, incapaz de creer lo que veía. ¿Se habían atrevido...?

-¡SORPRESA!-corearon los alumnos y profesores a la vez-¡CUMPLEAÑOS FEEELIZ...!

-¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO...?-Akainu se infló como un globo listo para estallar cuando Aokiji le metió un canapé en la boca.

-Una sorpresa de tus alumnos por tu cumpleaños. No lo estropees-le advirtió. Akainu escupió el canapé y le miró, hirviendo de rabia. Era totalmente incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

-La madre que...-Kizaru también había llegado al polideportivo, y desde sus gafas tintadas sus cansados ojos no asimilaban que aquello pudiese estar sucediendo. Un baile... en Shinsekawa...

-Sengoku...-Akainu vio al director sonriendo al lado de una gigantesca tarta que sujetaban entre Zeff, Patti y Sanji.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakazuki!-le felicitó el director-¡Y ánimo que los cincuenta no pesan nada!

-¡Happy biiiirthdayy Akainu-kun...!-canturreó Hancok dando un traspié y cayéndose de culo.

Akainu miró la tarta que le ofrecían sus sonrientes alumnos temblando de cólera. Parecía que iba a destrozarla en cualquier momento. Kizaru se dio cuenta, y se pegó a su oído.

-Espera un poco... mañana nos ocupamos-le susurró tranquilizador.

Akainu asintió levemente. Luego miró con rabia a todos los presentes, y se dio la vuelta, marchándose muy estirado.

-Buena fiesta-dijo Kizaru con una falsa sonrisa, mientras bebía de una copa de vino-yo me acuesto ya que estoy cansado...

-Sí, yo debería acostarme también-admitió Sengoku al que la cabeza le estaba dando tumbos por la música tan alta-Aokiji, esto ha estado bien.

-Gracias señor-dijo él sonriendo.

-Sobre todo-Sengoku adquirió un tono más confidencial-porque le hemos dado a ese tonto un buen golpe en su vanidad. Se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a ponerse chulo.

-Claro señor-Aokiji ayudó a Sengoku a salir de la sala y lo acompañó a sus aposentos. Esperaba distraerlo lo suficiente para que no se diera cuenta de que la fiesta pasaba ya de las doce.

Law vio subir a Sengoku y Aokiji por las escaleras. Negó para sí, divertido. Se iría al cuarto con la copa de vino que había robado e intentaría hablar con Vivi. Luego a lo mejor se sacudiría un rato, o se quedaría dormido. Era un coñazo.

Escuchó murmullos desde el pasillo del fondo. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que fue a mirar.

-Eres un puto maricón-Eustass le estaba apretando el brazo a Bartolomé, mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo-¿quieres que te de por culo? ¿Te gusta eso, maricón?

-Sniff... no... para...-suplicó el chico. Estaba muy asustado.

Law no era Zoro. No pensaba meterse en una pelea con el animal de Eustass por salvarle el pellejo a aquel crío. No le merecía la pena. Pero Bartolomé le vio y la esperanza se le iluminó brevemente en los ojos. Él estaba también cuando Zoro le había salvado la vida...

-¿Qué te...? ¡Law!-Eustass se volvió al ver la expresión de Bartolomé y compuso una escalofriante sonrisa al ver a su compañero de clase.

-Déjalo anda-le dijo Law. Eustass agarró a Bartolomé y le zarandeó.

-¿A esta nena? Es un pringao...-Bartolomé cerró los ojos dolorido ante el agarre del matón.

-Sí pero es amigo de Luffy-Law se apoyó en la pared aburrido. Como esperaba, Eustass soltó a Bartolomé, molesto. Le soltó una brutal patada en el culo que lo puso en fuga, asustado.

Law iba a marcharse, pero Eustass lo llamó.

-Espera-dijo autoritario.

-Eres una mierda. Es muy pequeño-Law le miró con asco.

-No se lo digas a nadie-le advirtió Eustass con voz grave. Law rió.

-Tranquilo, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo-se dio la vuelta para irse.

-El tuyo también-dijo Eustass. Law se paró en seco. Se volvió hacia él, con el rostro sombrío.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó furioso.

-Ya sabes... tus cosas-Kidd se apoyó en la pared de enfrente a él con los brazos cruzados, satisfecho.

Law se acercó a él.

-No me das miedo-le dijo. Era más bajo, y físicamente no tenía nada que hacer. Eustass era una mole asesina-deja de tocarme los cojones.

-Eso me gustaría...-Kidd se acercó a Law hasta quedar pegados. Su mano se posó en en pantalón de él y le palpó en sus partes-¿me dejas si no digo nada...?

-¿Qué vas a decir?-Law echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No le molestaba la mano de Eustass. Le complacía sentirse amado, aunque no le correspondiera.

Kidd se acercó a la oreja de Law y le susurró algo. Luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con fuerza. Él soltó una carcajada al oír su susurro.

-¿Con que es eso? Vale, vale... me estaba preocupando-se alejó de Kidd y le guiñó un ojo-ya te la iba a chupar, Kidd.

-¿De que coño vas?-el le miró con odio. Sin embargo estaba desconcertado por la reacción de él.

-Hasta la vista Eustass. Que te vaya bien-dijo alzando su puño al aire y levantándole el dedo corazón.

-¡Qué te jodan!-Kidd temblaba de rabia. Le pegó una patada a una papelera y la destrozó. Maldito cabrón.

* * *

-_ I'm not the sort of person who falls, in and quickly out of love..._  
_but to you I gave my affection_  
_right from the start_-Hancok cantaba en voz muy baja porque estaba casi afónica.

-Que raro es todo... que raro es bailar...-Luffy estaba apoyado en el hombro de Nami mientras bailaban ya muy lento, agarrados el uno al otro.

-Me gusta lo raro...-Nami le acarició el cabello. Le encantaba su pelo sedoso y negro.

-Nami...-Luffy la alejó un poco y la miró con sus enormes ojos castaños-¿seguirías en esto... conmigo?

Nami se apoyó en su cabeza y disfruto de su olor y su tacto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-susurró extasiada.

-Que si... que si sales conmigo-Luffy la apretó contra su pecho y la besó en la cabeza. Nami, con los brazos en su cuello, le acarició también.

-Pues claro que sí-dijo, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luffy cerró los ojos, maravillado. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz.

* * *

Zoro dejó a Robin en su cuarto. Después del baile se habían buscado un rinconcito apartado de todo para poder estar juntos, y tras una hora de besos apasionados y palabras de reconciliación y de amor se despidieron.

Él se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, maravillado. Que bien se sentía al lado de ella. Que mujer más increíble. La quería tanto.

-"Nunca mas-pensó Zoro-nunca más me separaré de tí"

Al rato llegó Luffy. Venía despeinado y con la camisa abierta. Tenía manchas de pintalabios por todas partes.

-Tío...-miró a su amigo sin saber bien que decir.

Zoro se quedó en silencio. Luego rompió a reír. Luffy rió también. No pararon de reír en un buen rato. Luego se dieron un abrazo.

-Eres el mejor, Luffy-le dijo Zoro. Luego se puso más serio-gracias. En serio.

Luffy sonrió algo tímido. Se recostaron en la cama de él juntos y hablaron un poco de sus chicas. Al final se quedaron sobados y pasaron la noche así, hasta que Zoro se cayó de la cama.

* * *

**Un capítulo muy intenso lleno de emociones, cambios y ¿quizás? la resolución de algunos problemas para nuestros protagonistas. Zoro y Luffy se han reconciliado con sus chicas, y parece que han aprendido la lección. Mi parte favorita ha sido el examen médico de Kureha (sobre todo Zoro y Sanji) y el baile. Akainu no se lo va a tomar muy bien, tendrá su venganza. ¿Y qué ocurre con Law? **

**El verano avanza y ya solo quedan diez capítulos para que termine la historia. Espero que os haya gustado, por fa por fa dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, dudas, sugerencias, etc que siempre me encanta leer ¡y nos leemos pronto!**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Sé que hace muchas semanas que no actualizo pero como ya os conté este fic lo escribo en verano así que hasta después de agosto no vais a poder verlo terminado. Digamos que aquí termina la primera parte de la historia, con veintiún capítulos, y aún quedan nueve por hacer. Aunque no pensaba subir más, sí que os dejo este que es bastante largo e interesante, y puede que suba algún otro más en adelante, pero generalmente en estos tres meses que se vienen por delante habrá un parón en la historia básicamente para que me de tiempo a acabarla. ¡Espero que os guste mucho! Un abrazo muy fuerte.**

**-Carbonaraspaghetti: ¡Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado! Lo de Law y Vivi se me ocurrió de repente, y la verdad es que ahora yo también los shipeo, jajajajajaja. Lo cierto es que Law es el que más liga al final, solo falta que Zoro y él terminen juntos, jajajajaja. Pero me hace muy feliz saber que te has reído, era uno de los capítulos que más ganas tenía de publicar. En cuánto al secreto de Law, ya se verá, aunque sí confirmo que es muy importante para la trama...**

**-Guest1: Como me alegra leer tu review, la verdad es que intento que la forma en que el fic está escrito sea lo más amena posible y haga que los lectores usen su imaginación y se involucren con los personajes lo máximo posible. ¡Yo también pienso que los que más necesitan la fiesta eran los profes! En realidad no es que ellos sean "los malos" y los alumnos "los buenos". Todos tienen sus cosas malas y buenas (menos Akainu, él es todo mal, jajaja). La parte en que Luffy se entera de que Nami estuvo con los otros chicos es de mis preferidas cuando lo escribí, y en cuanto a Vivi me ha hecho mucha gracia, porque ciertamente yo tampoco quería que ella terminase con Luffy.**

**-Guest2: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ¡gracias por leer! Y no, Luffy y Nami no han tenido relaciones todavía, él sigue siendo virgen.**

**Ya que no voy a actualizar a menudo os recomiendo algunos otros de mis fics, como One Piece: arco de _Black Pearl_, un crossover entre Piratas del Caribe y One Piece, A Tale of Captain Teague, que narra las aventuras del joven padre de Jack Sparrow, Días de playa, comedia de verano protagonizada por los villanos de Batman y Disney-Gantz, mi favorito personal y el fic al que más tiempo he dedicado. Es para fans de Disney, y adapta todo su universo al sombrío y violento mundo del manga Gantz (es bastante truculento en algunos momentos, eso sí). **

**Y recomendadas estas lecturas, aquí os dejo el capítulo 21 ¡espero que os guste mucho! Recordemos que en el anterior episodio le habían liado una buena a Akainu con su fiesta de cumpleaños. **

* * *

Akainu se tomó la fiesta secreta como un insulto directo a su persona, además de un desafío a su poder en el Reformatorio. La represión no se hizo esperar; todos, alumnos y profesores, pagarían cara aquella afrenta.

-He revisado las normativas, tenías razón-Kizaru se sentó frente a él tomándose una copita de anís-podemos hacer presión, aunque no les va a gustar.

-No me importa. Dámelos-Akainu leyó las partes subrayadas en la normativa. Se iban a enterar.

Estaban en su despacho, más pequeño que el de Sengoku pero también más imponente: las paredes eran negras y la cristalera roja. Parecía el mismísimo infierno. Al fondo, el estrecho armario donde Akainu encerraba a cal y canto a los alumnos que le daban muchos problemas. Viola sin ir más lejos se había ganado un par de noches allí aquel año.

-¡Sakazuki esto es intolerable! ¡Me parece vergonzoso lo que estás haciendo!-Sengoku arrugó las propuestas de Akainu, indignado.

-¿Vergonzoso por qué?-le preguntó Akainu malévolo. Sengoku prefirió callar. Admitir que Akainu estaba picado por la fiesta de cumpleaños sería en parte también admitir que él la había permitido solo para eso. La guerra era entre ellos dos, en secreto.

Akainu se paseó por el despacho de Sengoku y recolocó las fotografías que tenía en un estante. Era un maniático del orden.

-"Si los resultados académicos del Reformatorio no son los esperados (como es el caso) para las fechas de agosto, la administración central tiene la obligación de establecer un plan de refuerzo de estudios..."-leyó Akainu.

-Eso es competencia de Aokiji-interrumpió Sengoku.

-Te euqivocas-le cortó Akainu-es competencia mía. Las reformas deben ser aprobadas por el jefe de estudios.

-El jefe de estudios es...

-Ya no-interrumpió Akainu de nuevo y su sonrisa se ensanchó más-ya no. Las competencias de Aokiji ahora se limitan a su cargo de psicólogo y a la vigilancia de los alumnos. Aquí están los documentos que lo prueban.

-¿Sin mi autorización?-se indignó Sengoku.

-Con la del consejo central. He apelado a él-explicó Akainu-puede que tú no te lo tomes en serio pero ellos han entendido cual es el problema aquí.

Sengoku se levantó de su silla, echando chispas.

-¡Te estás pasando Sakazuki! ¡Si crees que te voy a permitir que lleves mi colegio como te viene en gana...!

-¿Tu colegio?-Akainu rió con ganas-te recuerdo que el director necesita el apoyo de su gabinete para tomar decisiones. El gabinete somos ahora Kizaru y yo. Con tres votos en contra y el tuyo a favor no puedes hacer nada. Así que desiste y aprueba las medidas que propongo-Akainu sintió un escalofrío de placer al humillar al anciano. Quería pisotearlo, rebajarle. Verle caer.

-Esto no queda así-le advirtió Sengoku-de ninguna manera pienso firmar eso.

-Entonces hablarás con el consejo central-le advirtió Akainu.

-Pues sea-Sengoku no había estado tan furioso en años. Aquel desgraciado psicópata se atrevía a desfiarle. Si hubiese sabido la de problemas que le iba a traer...

Pero tuvo que ceder. El consejo central era muy duro, y Akainu tenía pruebas suficientes para hacer ver que en Shinsekawa no había la firmeza que hacía falta. Y eso que el Reformatorio había contado hasta entonces con una inmaculada reputación. Vencido, Sengoku tuvo que claudicar y permitir a Akainu hacer sus reformas.

-"...y los varones y mujeres tendrán que ir en grupos separados. Recodar también a todos los números que las habitaciones se cerrarán automáticamente de nueve de la noche a siete de la mañana..."

-No me lo puedo creer-Zoro escuchaba los anuncios absorto. Hacía solo una hora les habían anunciado que el horario de clases se doblaba para hacer más intenso el estudio de las asignaturas. Los profesores estaban tan encantados como ellos.

-Ya os lo dije-les recordó Jinbei-no va a parar hasta que lamentemos haber preparado esa fiesta...

-Yo ya lo lamento-Buggy temblaba de solo imaginar lo que Akainu haría con él.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que apelaría a la administración central?-Aokiji se bebió su taza de café, amargado.

Lo tenía todo muy bien planeado: aquellos meses ganándose el favor de Sengoku y aquel golpe final contra la hegemonía de Akainu iban a suponer su ascenso a subdirector. Iba a cambiar tantas cosas en Shinsekawa... pero ahora todo se había torcido. Y él estaba en el punto de mira.

-"... las sesiones de psicología quedan reducidas a una vez por semana-recordó el altavoz-en su lugar habrá clases de refuerzo de Lengua e Historia"

-Si al menos nos subiera el sueldo-se quejó Galdino, que había sido el que salía mejor parado con el aumento de clases.

-A mí me lo han reducido-gruñó Aokiji.

-Akainu no va a parar-Nami escuchaba los anuncios del atalvoz también desde fuera. Estaban todos preparados para irse a Logetown-vámonos antes de que nos lo prohíba también.

-¡Todos a bordo niños! ¡Yohohohoho!-Brook soltó una carcajada alocada. A él no iba a chafarle la fiesta Akainu por muy burro que se le pusiera.

Al subir al autobús Chopper se le quedó mirando fijamente un segundo. Brook se removió incómodo pero el niño no dijo nada.

-¡Por fin nos vamos a bañar!-Luffy solo llevaba su bañador y una camisa, ni siquiera se había llevado una muda-¡a ver quien me saca del agua!

-Ten cuidado, acuérdate de las corrientes-le dijo Nami, que se sentaba a su lado.

-Eso Luffy, no pienso ir a salvarte el culo otra vez-Sanji estaba sentado con Viola que se hacía fotos con él dándole besos.

-¿Le salvaste?-Zoro le miró interesado.

-Sí bueno... Luffy no es un gran nadador que digamos-dijo Sanji mirando al chico del sombrero de paja malicioso-menos si se aleja de la costa...

-¡Oye fue un incidente!-protestó Luffy-¡Pero ya nado mucho mejor! ¡He ido a clases!

-Con Garp...-recordó Nami temblando.

-Cada vez que hacía mal el crol él me hacía una ahogadilla-recordó Luffy nostálgico.

-Yo no creo que me meta-le dijo Zoro a Robin, que iba a su lado cogida de la mano.

-Claro que sí-ella le besó en la oreja y susurró-me muero de ganas de verte con ese bañador...

-Tú no te destapes mucho...-la advirtió Zoro celoso, y Robin le dio un cachete, divertida.

El viaje en autobús fue el menos accidentado de todo el trimestre. Al parecer los suministros de la doctora Kureha para Brook habían funcionado y ya no estaba tan alcohólico como antes.

-Echo de menos a Buggy...-dijo Brook mientras los niños bajaban.

-Bueno Akainu andaba preguntando por él, era mejor que no se marchase-razonó Jinbei que había ido en su lugar-espero que no haya problemas... ¡Eh niños, os quiero aquí a las ocho, acordaos! ¡El que no llegue a tiempo se las verá con Akainu!

-Qué miedo...-ironizó Sanji aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Llamé para encargarle al Capone unos bocadillos-explicó Nami-así podremos pasar el día en la playa.

-¡Siiii!-Luffy la dio un abrazo y empezó a dar saltos por la plaza.

-Qué remedio-Zoro se cruzó de brazos. La playa le apetecía poquito.

-Será estupendo Nami-la apoyó Robin.

-No le dije que nosotros no íbamos-le dijo Sanji a Viola, llevándosela a parte-ahora lo arreglo...

-Oye Zanji zon tu amigo. A mi me apetese ir con ello a ver que tal zon-le dijo ella sonriendo. Él la miró agradecido. Le apetecía mucho estar con ella pero también estar con sus amigos. Tenía ganas de pasarlo bien.

El Capone les tenía preparados los bocadillos de carne y tortilla además de unos deliciosos postres en una mini-nevera.

-Lo único que luego me la devolváis-les pidió cariñoso.

-Sin problemas Capo-dijo Luffy estrechándole la mano efusivamente. El italiano soltó una calada de su cigarro mirando al chico complacido. Le caía muy bien.

-Por cierto-recordó el Capone-¿vuestro amigo... ese Law, no anda por aquí? Me tenía que pagar una deuda.

-Pues si que...-empezó Luffy pero Nami le interrumpió.

-No le hemos visto Capone, pero si le vemos le daremos tu mensaje-dijo sonriendo. Luffy iba a quejarse pero Nami le dio un pisotón para que se callara.

Se despidieron del Capone y dejaron el restaurante para ir a la playa. Había mucha gente de su edad. La mayoría de alumnos de Shinsekawa también habían ido. El sol de aquel claro día de agosto era abrasador.

-Law le debe al Capone algo más que una cuenta-le dijo Zoro a Nami, acercándose a ella en un momento en el que Luffy hacía una carrera con Chopper a la playa.

-Supongo que él te comentó algo... a mí también, cuando... bueno- Nami, levantó sus gafas de sol-el Capone... es quien controla las cosas por aquí. El restaurante es solo una tapadera.

-Ya suponía que su mote no era por nada-ironizó Zoro-¿y la policía no puede hacer nada?

-El Capone no es mal un hombre-le defendió Nami. Robin también se había acercado y les escuchaba-él solo organiza todo lo malo de esta ciudad... las drogas, y eso...

-Ya. Que amable-repuso Zoro.

-Nosotros no somos los más adecuados para juzgarle-le recordó Nami-y además le caemos bien así que mejor que mejor.

-¿Y Law?-la recordó Zoro, preocupado. No quería que su colega se metiese en líos.

-Ya sabes como es. Sabrá moverse-supuso Nami-solo espero que Akainu no se entere...

Zoro lo reflexionó. Realmente había gente muy perdida en Shinsekawa, mucho más que él. Law había perdido a su familia, no tenía a nadie, solo un sueño, y pocos medios para cumplirlo. Recordó la suerte que tenía él de tener a Mihawk a su lado. El espadachín había demostrado tener un lado más humano desde la fiesta, y Zoro estaba aprendiendo mucho con él. Si Law tuviese esa suerte...

-¡Al aguaaaaa!-gritó Luffy lanzando su camisa al aire (le cayó a una turista japonesa en la cabeza) y corriendo a la orilla.

-¡VEN A ECHARTE LA CREMA!-le gritó Nami persiguiéndolo-¡Y nada de meterte sin Sanji!

-¡Tiiiiio!-se quejó él. Luego se quedó babeando al ver a tantas damas en bikini y bañador-oh sí, me gusta esto...

-Ejem...-carraspeó Viola furiosa. Luego se quitó la ropa dejando su impresionante y moreno cuerpo en un pequeño bikini granate. Sanji se llevó las manos al bañador intentando disimular su excitación-¿dónde no ponemo?

Había un grupo de gente de Shinsekawa cerca de unas palmeras. Fueron a ponerse cerca suyo. Kalifa tomaba el sol sentada al lado de Carrot. Iban juntas porque no tenían más remedio, pero ahora se odiaban.

-Hola Usuff-saludó Kalifa levantándose un poco de su toalla. Llevaba un ceñido bañador negro-Luffy, Sanji...

-Kalifa-la saludó Nami agradable. Desde que se había enterado de que había ayudado a Zoro era más amable con ella, y mucho más desdeñosa con Carrot.

-Vamos a un lado...-le pidió Robin a Zoro que llevaba su bolsa y su toalla.

-Es... por ellas-dijo Zoro mirando de reojo a Carrot. Perona no estaba, por suerte.

-Es por tí-le dijo Robin tranquilizándolo-quiero que estemos juntos.

-¡Eh Zoro!-le llamó Luffy-¿te bañas?

Zoro miró a su novia y suspiró.

-No Luffy, no me apetece.

-Báñate con él-le animó Robin. Sabía que le apetecía-yo estoy un rato con Nami y luego a lo mejor me meto.

-Pero quiero estar contigo-gruñó Zoro tomándola de la mano.

-Hay tiempo...-Robin dejó su toalla y se recostó con su bañador azul oscuro. Estaba impresionante. Zoro se quedó mirándola con deseo, e iba a lanzarse a ella cuando Luffy apareció y le paso el brazo por el cuello.

-¿Entonces te vienes?-preguntó, rascándose un sobaco.

-Te había dicho que no...-le recordó Zoro fulminándole con la mirada.

-A ver quien se mete antes-rió Robin poniéndose sus gafas de sol y sacando una revista.

Zoro se dejó arrastrar a la orilla por Luffy. Cuando se quitó la camisa muchas chicas levantaron la mirada deseosas. No todos los días paseaba un bombón así por la playa.

-Vaya zorras-comentó Nami viendo como las chicas del pueblo se acercaban a saludar a Luffy.

-Tú tranquila-dijo Robin-no van a ninguna parte.

-Por zu bien claro-añadió Viola que se había ido a tumbar con ellas, y las tres rieron.

-Sin rajarse tíos...¡que somos hombres!-dijo Sanji al notar la fría agua en sus blancos pies.

-Joder esto está helado-se quejó Zoro. A él lo de bañarse en agua fría le gustaba poco.

-Se nos va a encoger todo...-murmuró Sanji.

-¡Venga tíos animaos! ¡Esto os coloca todo!-dijo Luffy salpicándolos en el vientre. Zoro y Sanji empezaron a soltar palabrotas.

-¡Me cago en la leche Luffy, no vuelvas a hacer eso!-se quejó Zoro.

-¡Al aguaaaa! -Luffy se tiró en plancha y al segundo salió tiritanto-¡Uau está muy fría! ¡UAAAAA!

-Te lo hemos dicho... de verdad yo no se que es lo que no le funciona-dijo Sanji mirándole con cansancio.

-Creo que no es cosa de uno-bromeó Zoro.

-Si bueno tampoco te lo voy a negar-Sanji rió-oye marimo aquí si buceas te sentirás como en casa...

Zoro se limitó a hacerle una llave a Sanji hundiéndolo en el agua hasta que los brazos de él le agarraron la cabeza y lo hundieron también. Empezaron una guerra de ahogadillas a la que pronto se unió Luffy y luego como las olas eran bastante grandes se picaron en una competición para ver quien las cogía más lejos.

-¡Hahahaha Zoro, tu bañador!-se rió Luffy. El peliverde se puso rojo mientras se lo recolocaba.

-¡Diosss!-Sanji señaló la enorme ola que se venía sobre ellos y les rompía bestialmente. La espuma los zarandeó de un lado a otro con violencia hasta dejarlos en la orilla. Zoro se levantó con la cara manchada de arena mientras Luffy, a su lado, pataleaba y se sacaba algas del pelo.

-Es que son terribles...-comentó Nami viendo a los tres chicos juntos. Sus hombres...

-Mira Luffy por favor-Robin les estaba grabando con el móvil mientras Nami y Viola la miraban y reían.

-¡Eh Robin no nos grabes!-protestó Luffy que ya se dirigía a la toalla. Zoro y Sanji seguían en el mar ahora compitiendo en una carrera.

Usuff había construído un castillo de arena con Chopper y Franky, y Kalifa había terminado por ir con ellos a ayudarlos, con tal de no estar con Carrot. Se lo pasaron muy bien y se rieron mucho, ella no era tan mala chica tras su faceta de borde.

-¡El barco de los piratas!-gritó Luffy señalando al cielo mientras se subía al bote de arena que construyeron después-¡a por ese horizonte!

-Esto puede servir de bandera-dijo Kalifa colocando una servilleta doblada clavada en un mondadientes.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Luffy ilusionado-¡Vamos allá tripulación!

Chopper y Luffy se pusieron en la parte trasera del navío mientras Kalifa se acomodaba delante. Franky les hizo algunas fotos poniendo caras de payaso. Nami se había acercado a probar el agua y Luffy la llamó, así que posó también con ellos, agarrada a Kalifa como si fuesen amigas íntimas.

-Está fría, pero me voy a dar un baño-dijo Nami.

-A ver si aguanto un rato-Kalifa se fue con ella y estuvieron charlando animadamente mientras intentaban remontar por encima de las olas.

En las toallas Sanji y Viola habían dejado un altavoz puesto a tope con "Entre la playa ella y yo" y se besaban sin ningún tipo de pudor delante de todo el mundo. A Zoro le hubiese dado igual también hacerlo con Robin, pero ella le pidió irse un poco a parte. Debajo de un palmeral se dieron besos y caricias y Zoro metió sus manos por dentro del bañador de ella, acariciándole los senos y mojándoselos con las gotas de agua que aún le resbalaban por el cuerpo.

Tras la comida y otro baño algunos dieron un paseo mientras otros iban a la red de volley a participar en un breve partido: Sanji, Viola y Franky contra Luffy, Nami, Usuff y Kalifa. Chopper era el árbitro, o al menos lo intentaba.

-¡Puntooo! ¡Eres la mejor nena!-Sanji chocó palmas con Viola que hizo un paso flamenco de la victoria.

-Hay que remontar equipo-dijo Luffy rascándose la nariz.

-Es que Franky es enorme-se quejó Usuff que ahora estaba en el puesto de colocador con Franky y el tío le remataba todas las jugadas.

-A llorar la derrota ¡Uoooooo!-Franky se paboneó por todo el campo meneando su trasero embutido en un pequeño bañador dorado con chulería.

-A ver si lloras esto-Nami sacó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y consiguió meterles un punto directo.

Zoro y Robin pasearon por la playa de la mano, disfrutando del sonido del mar y el silencio. Él encontró una concha muy bonita que le regaló. Robin se lo agradeció enredandolo en sus brazos y dándole un tierno beso. Con la brisa y el sol de la tarde iluminándolos daban la impresión de ser los protagonistas de una película romántica. A Zoro le gustaban esas películas. Era una cosa de él que casi nadie sabía.

-Te quiero-él la levantó con su fuerza mientras la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo.

-Y yo...-Robin le besó en la nariz y en la cicatriz de su ojo-no volvamos a apartarnos nunca...

-Jamás-sin querer Zoro perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al agua. Él se levantó, aturdido, mientras Robin reía y las olas de la orilla la dejaban empapada.

-Bueno, vamos a bañarnos-dijo ella. Zoro sonrió. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Robin era su optimismo. Parecía que no, pero ella sabía hacer que un día de lluvia fuese mejor que el sol si era necesario

-Bueno bueno como están mis seguidores-Usuff se había puesto a hablarle al móvil mientras iba enfocando la playa-tarde de playita con mis colegas antes de volver al talego.

-¿Qué coño haces?-Zoro se estaba secando los orejas con la toalla y apartó la cámara de Usuff.

-Es su nuevo canal de Youtup-explicó Sanji que tomaba el sol al lado de Viola como una pareja de jubilados-le ha dado por hacerse youtuper, o eso se cree él...

-Pues ya tengo cien seguidores-le replicó Usuff sacándole la lengua.

-No sabía que en tu familia fueseis tantos-respondió Sanji, sarcástico.

-Tú podrías hacer un canal de cocina-le picó Zoro a Sanji-para señoritas, ya sabes. O señoritos...

-Mira marimo lo que pasa es que no has freído un huevo en tu vida, y yo creo que te sacaste el ojo intentando cortar el pan-Sanji se incorporó de su toalla furioso.

-Ay Zanji, coñasso, cállate un rato-protestó Viola dándole un cachete.

Zoro le puso una cara de burla y Sanji, tras pensarlo un poco, se levantó de su toalla y fue a "charlar" con él a un sitio más alejado. La cosa derivó en una brutal pelea de arena que Luffy y Usuff quisieron detener, terminando por formar parte de la misma.

-De verdad que son pesados-Nami había ido con Kalifa a quitarse la sal del mar a unas duchas. Al volver a su toalla la encontró llena de arena a causa de la batalla-¡Luffy! ¡Luffy, ven a ayudarme!

-¿Eh?-el chico estaba apunto de hacerle comer a Zoro una bola de arena-¡Ah sí! ¡Ya voy Nami! Shishishi...

Le llevó la toalla a una zona distante al resto cerca de unas rocas y se la limpió. Nami le observó hacerlo y se mordió el labio. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaban al agitar la toalla, y ella tenía una debilidad especial por la ancha espalda de Luffy...

-¿Quieres tomar el sol conmigo un rato?-preguntó Nami tumbandose en la toalla y estirando sus largas piernas.

-Estooo... si, claro-la cara de Luffy denotaba el aburrimiento más absoluto solo de pensarlo. Nami suspiró.

-Bueno vete a matarte con esos dos otra vez...-masculló, molesta. Sabía que no llevaban juntos más de una semana pero necesitaba algo más de él. Le apetecía jugar-pero podrías... ¿podrías echarme la crema, antes de irte?

-¡Claro!-Luffy cogió la loción solar y empezó a aplicársela a Nami en la cara. Casi le metió un pegote en el ojo. Con paciencia, la pelirroja esperó un poco. Luego le tomó de las manos y se las puso en la parte superior de sus senos.

-Ahora por aquí-pidió. La sonrisa de Luffy había desaparecido. Ahora estaba muy serio. Con mucho cuidado empezó a extender la crema por el cuello y los hombros de Nami, y luego en la parte al descubierto de sus senos, masajeándolo con el pulgar. En un momento el dedo se coló un poco por debajo de la tela y Nami cerró los ojos complacida. Luffy miraba sus tetas como hipnotizado. Eran algo fascinante. Y sabía lo que encontraría debajo de ellas. Quería lo que encontraría.

Pero estaban en la playa y eso no iba a pasar. Aún así Nami quiso torturarle un poco más. Se dio la vuelta y se desabrochó el bikini.

-Ahora por la espalda-pidió, con la cara apretada contra la toalla. Luffy se echó más crema en la mano, y lentamente se acercó a ella, puesto de cuclillas como un mono-Mmmmmnnnn...-Nami sintió un escalofrío de placer al notar la gélida crema sobre su piel, calentada por el sol. Luffy la masajeó lentamente, hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos en la piel de la espalda. De reojo podía ver los pechos apretados contra la toalla. Él también quería apretarlos.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Luffy con voz ronca.  
No había hecho algo así en su vida. Había muchas cosas que hasta aquel momento no había hecho. Todo aquello era nuevo e inesperado para él. Pero no iba a negar que le gustaba...

-Sigue...-le pidió Nami en un susurro-baja...

Luffy estaba cada vez más nervioso. Sus manos descendieron dejando la crema extendida hasta rozar el trasero de Nami. Los glúteos se le asomaban por la braguita del bikini, provocativos, rosados.

-"Supongo que te quemarás ahí también"-pensó Luffy con avidez, y llevó la mano hacia ellos. Vaya...

-Es suficiente-dijo Nami girandose y abrochándose el sujetador de golpe. Luffy la miró impotente.

-Espera, no...-intentó ir hacia ella pero Nami estiró un pie y se lo puso en la cara.

-Suficiente Luffy-le guiñó un ojo-por ahora.

Luffy salivó desesperado. Ella no iba a dejarle así tan fácilmente. Era tenaz.

-¡Luffy, futbito!-le llamó Usuff desde lejos.

-¡Eso, ven a jugar!-añadió Zoro maligno. Si a él le había quitado a Robin por el baño ahora le tocaba a Luffy.

-Pero...-los ojos de Luffy seguían clavados en su novia. Nami le sacó la lengua provocativa. Luffy vaciló unos instantes, y al final se fue, mirándola un par de veces.

-Iba a venir antes pero me ha parecido inoportuno-dijo Robin sentándose al lado de Nami divertida-como te las gastas.

-Bueno bueno... tú con Zoro no has perdido el tiempo-bromeó Nami y las dos rieron con complicidad.

Ya sólo quedaban dos horas para volver al autobús. Aquel caluroso día de playa había sido de los mejores que había pasado Zoro en todo el verano. Las presiones, el agobio y la depresión de días anteriores había desaparecido por un día. Se había consumido toda en los brazos de Robin. Se sentía tranquilo, y muy contento.

-No pienso volver a meterme en el agua Luffy-le advirtió al ver que el chico venía con las gafas de bucear y una mirada vivaz.

-¡Vamos a hacer supmarinismo!-exclamó él dando saltos-¡vente anda!

-Está fría de cojones y ya me he bañado dos veces-Zoro se recolocó en su toalla y continuó mirando el móvil con Sanji. Estaban viendo otro capítulo de el Duelo, la competición en la que Zoro había participado.

-Es bueno...-comentó el rubio sobre el contricante que estaba a la derecha de la lona.

-Vale, genial, pues nada-Luffy se mordió las uñas con impaciencia-iré yo con Usuff...

-Sí, vete...-dijo Sanji pasando de él.

-Qué pereza me da nadar hasta ahí yo soloo-Luffy se colocó las gafas de bucear que le quedaban un poco pequeñas. Sin embargo su último comentario llamó la atención de Sanji.

-¿Hasta dónde?-preguntó incorporándose repentinamente. Zoro dejó el móvil, mirándole extrañado.

-Hasta la boya-explicó Luffy señalando al mar-hay un arrecife debajo, con pecezuelos.

-¡Luffy joder la boya está por algo! ¡Hay corriente! El año pasado se ahogó un chico ¿no te acuerdas?-Sanji apagó su cigarro, nervioso-¿y Usuff?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-¡Socorro!-chilló el chico, chapoteando desde la boya. El móvil se le cayó a Zoro de las manos. Él estaba muy lejos...

-¡USUFF! ¡MIERDA!-Sanji echó a correr a la orilla seguido de el resto de gente de la playa, que observaban curiosos el espectáculo. No todos los días se veía un ahogado.

-Me cago en la puta...-Zoro estaba muy asustado. Usuff estaba rojo y gritaba mucho.

-¡USUFF! ¡NADA HACIA AQUÍ TÍO!-Sanji le hizo gestos con la mano, apremiándolo-¡Nada, vamos!

-¡NO PUEDO!-el chico apenas podía hablar-¡NO PUEDO, SOCORRO, ME VOY A AHOGAR!

-Voy...-Luffy iba a meterse en el agua cuando Sanji le detuvo.

-Tu nadas mal. Te ahogarás con él. Voy yo-se quitó la camisa decidido.

-Hay que llamar a los socorristas-le dijo Zoro deteniéndole-la corriente puede llevarte a ti también.

-Los socorristas han acabado su servicio-le recordó Sanji. Estaba muy nervioso, pero también se le veía valiente- tardarán mucho en llegar... ¡llámalos tú!

Sin decir nada más se tiró de cabeza al agua y nadó hacia Usuff a toda prisa. Tenía que ser rápido.

-Qué valiente e-Viola le miró con fervor-¿y a que eperái vozotro para ir a llamar a lo zocorrita?

Varios chicos echaron a correr, obedientes.

-¡SANJI!-Nami estaba aterrorizada-¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡USUFF AGÁRRATE A LA BOYA!

Pero Usuff estaba ya muy lejos de la boya. La corriente lo llevaba mar a dentro. Y pronto no tendría fuerzas para aguantar más.

-Hay unas motos de agua en ese muelle-dijo Franky señalando al final de la playa-pero no sé cómo ponerlas en marcha...

-Yo sí-Nami echó a correr hacia ellas-¡VAMOS!

-Dios mío-Kalifa, agarrada a Carrot, observaba compungida al chico que se estaba ahogando, y a Sanji nadando ya muy cerca de él.

-¡Ya estoy Usuff! ¡Aguanta hermano!-Sanji nadó hasta quedar a su lado. La corriente era muy fuerte. Empezó a tirar también de él.

Pero Sanji era un gran nadador, y haciendo un esfuerzo tiró de su amigo y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la orilla.

-Aaaaaah... tira...-Usuff ya no podía hacer más esfuerzo. Sus gafas de bucear se habían hundido en las profundidades

-No puedo... ¡joder!... no puedo-Sanji notó como Usuff le pesaba cada vez más. Tenía que hacer presión.

-¡Luffy no, solo complicarás más las cosas!-Kalifa y Carrot sujetaban al chico como podían.

-Espera un poco, Nami ya está en camino-le tranquilizó Robin.

-¡No llegará a tiempo y se ahogarán!-protestó el chico del sombrero de paja-¡Tenéis que dejarme ir! ¡Puedo ayudarlos!

Zoro le miró ceñudo. Sólo alguien que nadase muy bien podía enfrentarse a aquellas aguas. Él nadaba muy bien...

-A bañarse otra vez...-dijo con estoicismo mientras se lanzaba al agua. No esperó ni a quitarse la camisa. Encontró el mar menos frío que las otras dos veces.

Zoro nadó sin dificultad hasta donde estaban los dos chicos, luchando por su vida. Una sola mirada bastó para dar a entender a Sanji lo que quería hacer. Cada uno cogió al agotado Usuff de un hombro y empezaron a nadar con patadas fuertes lejos de la corriente.

-¡Ya... estamos!-Zoro apretó los dientes tirando de Usuff manteniéndolo a flote y finalmente salieron de la zona de la corriente. En ese momento llegaron Nami y Franky, subidos a una moto de agua.

-¿Alguien ha pedido un taxi?-bromeó Franky. Con sus fuertes manos cogió a Usuff y lo cargó con ellos.

-Nosotros podemos volver a nado-dijo Zoro.

-Aaaah... gracias-Sanji tenía todo el pelo pegado a la cara. Se veía agotado-te debo una.

-Qué va-Zoro le sonrió satisfecho-le has salvado tú.

Los dos nadaron hasta la orilla entre bromas, donde todo el mundo les recibió con aplausos. Luffy saltó sobre ellos y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Otra vez voy con vosotros!-dijo enojado.

-Dejémoslo para nunca más-dijo Sanji abrazandolo con fuerza.

-Zoro...-Robin le dio un abrazo. Él sintió que había merecido la pena arriesgar su vida solo por eso.

Y por supuesto por la gratitud de Usuff. El chico casi se les tira de rodillas al llegar a ellos. Sollozó, mientras Sanji le tranquilizaba.

-No ha sido nada... como pago recoge de vez en cuando tus calcetines-bromeó. Usuff rió, lloricoso, y le dio un abrazo a él y luego a Zoro.

-Te estás acostumbrando a esto de salvar vidas-observó Robin recordándole a Bartolomé-se te da bien.

-Bueno...-Zoro le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La quería a su lado para siempre-pero tampoco espero repetirlo.

* * *

Nami quería llevar a Usuff al centro de salud para que lo revisarán pero él insistió en que estaba bien. Aún así ella quiso ir a una farmacia a comprarle un reconstituyente, con tan mala pata que acabaron de nuevo en la del doctor Hogback. Esta vez Cindry fue más amable. Sólo les lanzó un plato al entrar.

La vuelta en el autobús fue bastante divertida, porque todos los alumnos hablaban entre ellos de sitio a sitio, recordando su épico día de playa y el rescate de Usuff. Zoro pasó un poco de frío porque al mojársele la camisa tuvo que ir tan sólo en bañador, pero Robin le daba besos de vez en cuando para calentarlo.

Cuando atravesaban la carretera de montañas por la cual el primer día había llegado con su padre, Zoro cerró los ojos y dio gracias por todo lo bueno que había tenido en aquellos meses. No supo a quien se las daba, solo lo hizo.

Ese día tan utópico sin embargo se torció cuando llegaron.

-¡Buggo-Luffy bajó corriendo del autobús y fue hasta el conserje. Estaba cargando con dos maletas, y se iba hacia un coche de la policía-¡Buggo, ¿qué pasa?!

Él le miró asustado, sin saber bien que hacer. No esperaba que los chicos llegasen tan pronto.

-Al final ha pasado-comentó Jinbei bajando también del autobús-Akainu lo ha despedido...

-Oh no, Buggy-Brook miró a su amigo asustado.

-¡Buggo! ¡Buggo, no te vayas!-Luffy quiso abrazar al conserje, pero él le apartó.

-Vete chico... por favor, sal de aquí-pidió, preocupado.

-No Buggo. No puedes irte... ¡eres mi amigo!-Luffy tiró de su maleta, asustado.

-Cómo te gusta dar el espectáculo-Akainu bajó las escaleras de la entrada seguido de Aokiji y Kizaru. El psicólogo tenía una mirada de repugnancia mientras que Kizaru sonreía con sadismo-vete a tu cuarto. Esto no te incumbe.

-¡Si que me incumbe!-gritó Luffy-¿por qué haces todo esto? ¿por qué eres así?

Akainu le miró con sorpresa y odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía...?

-Te lo repito por última vez chico-siseó Akainu amenazador. Aquella vez iba muy en serio-vete a tu cuarto.

Luffy le aguantó la mirada desafiante.

-Yo no me voy a ninguna parte-dijo.

El puñetazo fue tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo a reaccionar: Luffy cayó al suelo con la boca empapada en sangre, e instantes después la enorme bota de Akainu se le clavó en las costillas. Notó como un dolor punzante le atravesaba todos los huesos.

-¡EH!-Zoro corrió hacia Akainu, furioso. ¿De qué iba ese cabrón? Se iba a enterar...-¡CAPULLO!

-¡Quieto ahora mismo chico!-Zoro se detuvo solo porque no reconocía la voz que había hablado. Se volvió, perplejo. El hombre era un tipo alto y corpulento de pelo blanco, y se estaba fumando un enorme y vaporoso cigarro-veo que este reformatorio es tan malo como decían.

-Lo tengo todo controlado-dijo Akainu entre dientes.

-Es obvio que no-el tipo de pelo blanco, capitán de la policía que había venido a recoger a Buggy, avanzó hacia donde estaba Luffy y lo observó en el suelo mientras daba una honda calada-eres un chico muy curioso...

-No... podéis... llevároslo-Luffy intentó zafarse de la bota de Akainu que le impedía moverse, pero el subdirector hizo aún más presión.

-¿Tú eres policía? ¿No ves lo que no está haciendo?-Zoro se encaró con el jefe de policía, echando chispas. Ahora mismo lo que más le apetecía era liarse a hostias con todo el mundo.

-Capitán Smoker, si no te importa-le cortó el tipo. Luego se le acercó desafiante-¿no tienes camisas?

Zoro le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio. Otro puto vendido del gobierno, que dejaba a aquellos cerdos hacerles lo que quisieran a unos pobres chavales. Le daba asco.

-Señor Buggy por favor suba al coche-pidió Smoker echando otra caladita y mirando a los chicos con aburrimiento-¡vosotros a vuestros cuartos, u os enchirono a todos!

Los alumnos vacilaron. Aquel hombre no era un profesor, como Akainu. Aquel hombre era un policía. Y les estaba demostrando tal desprecio, ignorando la violencia con la que eran tratados, como todo el resto de profesores y sus propios padres. Sentían odio. Sentían miedo. ¿Por qué los adultos los odiaban tanto?

-Si dan problemas me los mandas-le dijo Smoker a Akainu estrechándole la mano.

-No te preocupes-él no sonrió-me basto yo solo.

-Eres tan malo como ellos-le dijo Luffy negando con la cabeza y mirando a Smoker destrozado. No quería que se fuese Buggy.

El capitán de policía emitió una risita arrogante.

-Pues a mí me parece chico, que el malo aquí eres tú-señaló la puerta del reformatorio. Luffy miró hacia allí y luego a Smoker. Aún sangraba por la nariz y la boca. Le dolía mucho el vientre.

Finalmente agachó la cabeza, derrotado, y se dio la vuelta.

-Adiós Buggy-dijo el chico del sombrero de paja con voz débil. Nami le miraba destrozada. Buggy, desde el coche, le miró también.

-Gracias...-susurró el conserje, pero nadie pudo oírlo-gracias...

-Vamos-Smoker se metió en el coche con su compañero y arrancaron, marchándose de aquel deprimente lugar. Buggy echó un último vistazo al que por cinco años había sido su hogar.

Nunca volvería a verlo.

Akainu sonrió satisfecho viéndolo alejarse mientras los niños iban entrando en el edificio guiados por Jinbei y Galdino. Zoro le echó un vistazo antes de entrar. Con la puesta de sol de frente, tan alto e imponente parecía el mismo demonio. Era un hombre oscuro, sin corazón.

-Mañana por la mañana vendrá su sucesor-dijo el subdirector frotándose las manos.

-Y es un encanto por lo que me has dicho-añadió Kizaru con malevolencia. Akainu asintió distraído.

-Ya estás satisfecho ¿no?-le retó Aokiji con odio-has convertido esto en un lugar que todos odian.

Akainu fue hacia él amenazante, pero Aokiji no se dejó intimidar. Entonces el subdirector esbozó una brutal sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas de falso afecto.

-A mí me gusta-dijo, y luego entró canturreando una vieja canción militar. Sus dos subordinados no tardaron en seguirlo.

* * *

-Luffy, no puedo creerlo-Zoro le miraba cruzado de brazos. El chico se había dejado caer en la cama. Parecía muerto-¿vas en serio? ¿Le vas a dar a ese hijo de puta la satisfacción de ganar?

-¿Ganar?-Luffy le miró confundido. Zoro vaciló unos instantes. No esperaba tener que acabar hablando de eso. Pero las palabras que su amigo le había dicho a principio de curso se le habían quedado grabadas a fuego.

-Tú me dijiste que ellos... que ellos querían hundirnos... obligarnos a aceptar su realidad-le recordó con voz temblorosa. Luffy se movió un poco, reconociendo sus propias palabras-pero si permanecemos unidos... si somos nakamas... no podrán hacerlo.

Luffy reflexionó sus palabras unos instantes mientras acariciaba su sombrero de paja, pensativo. Por suerte no se había estropeando con el golpe de Akainu. Zoro le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Nunca le había visto tan hundido, incluso cuando había tenido sus problemas con Nami aún el fuego de la batalla brillaba en sus ojos. Si ese fuego se apagaba en los ojos de Luffy...

-Han ganado ya... Buggy se ha ido-dijo el chico abatido. Zoro negó con la cabeza. Por algún motivo verle así le infundía coraje. Estaba dispuesto a luchar, a acabar con aquello. Estaba verdaderamente cabreado.

-Pues si Buggy se ha ido... venguémoslo. Hagamos que se sienta orgulloso de nosotros... y que ellos lo lamenten-dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Luffy. El chico levantó la cabeza lentamente hasta que los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Una idea estaba empezando a formarse en sus mentes-callémosle la boca a Akainu...

-Sí... podemos intentarlo-Luffy se levantó de la cama y miró a Zoro muy serio-¡Podemos hacerlo!

-¡Claro que podemos! ¡Y dan igual sus putas cámaras, o lo que sea que tengan ellos! ¡Les vamos a joder a base de bien!

-¡SÍ!-Luffy abrazó a Zoro con fuerza y los dos saltaron de alegría como niños pequeños. Se avecinaba tormenta-sabía que lo entenderías antes o después-Luffy le miró sonriendo-eres mi mejor amigo.

Zoro no pudo evitar la sonrisa más sincera de su vida.

-Y tú el mío-admitió

El rey pirata y el espadachín se estrecharon la mano, mientras el futuro del Reformatorio Shinsekawa se tambaleaba sobre ellos.

* * *

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos ¿y el vuestro? ¿qué es lo que más os ha gustado? Bueno, espero que os haya hecho pasar un buen rato en esta interminable cuarentena, dejadme un review haciéndome saber qué tal, para mí ese es el mejor regalo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos pronto!**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Bueno el verano se acaba y yo he escrito todos los capítulos que me faltaban de Reformatorio Shinsekawa, que en total son diez. Subiré uno cada semana, intentaré que sean los viernes, y espero que os guste, porque estamos en la recta final y viene lo más emocionante. Pensaba empezar a actualizar cuando volviese a mi casa en Septiembre, pero he recibido dos notificaciones de lectores que me pedían continuarlo ya, y no me gusta hacer esperar. Ya que esta historia está gustando, ¡que menos que complacer a los lectores! **

**Aún así recomiendo releer un capítulo o dos de antes para recuperar un poco el ritmo y volver a meterse en la historia. ¡Y espero que este también os guste!**

**-Carbonaraspaguetti: Que bien que te haya gustado yo estoy disfrutando también mucho con cada capítulo de tu fic (admiro mucho lo bien que escribes en inglés). Como bien has dicho se avecina tormenta, jajaja. ¡Espero que hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones, y que sigas disfrutando con el fic!**

* * *

-Acaba de salir... ya se va... ahora-Sanji vigilaba el pasillo derecho mientras Usuff estaba pendiente del izquierdo. Apenas tenían unos minutos para hacerlo.

-Vale, ya estoy dentro. Necesito unos segundos más-Zoro se rascó por debajo del pasamontañas. Si que era jodida esa mierda. Pero así no los reconocerían si de verdad había cámaras secretas.

-No queda mucho tiempo...-Usuff se mordía las uñas presa del pánico-¡tuerce el pasillo! ¡Es tu turno Luffy!

-¡Voyyy!-Luffy se puso en mitad del pasillo con Chopper, y cogiendo el bote de ketchup lo puso perdido.

-¡Oye tú!-Magellan echó a correr detrás del chico, furioso, mientras Luffy le hacía un corte de manga y luego huía escaleras arriba-¡niñato insolente!

-Vale...-en el cuarto de megafonía Zoro ya había pinchado la música siguiendo las órdenes de Usuff. Se aseguró de borrar todas las huellas que pudiese dejar en el programa y luego salió de allí-quedan dos mins.

-¡Echo!-Sanji y Usuff se reunieron con él en el centro del pasillo-y la luz se va en tres, dos, uno...

-¡Cero!-Nami y Robin acababan de cortar la corriente del piso inferior. Durante unos segundos todo se quedó a oscuras. Luego la luz volvió. Si había algún espía o cámara grabando, no podría saber el paradero de los tres encapuchados desconocidos. En el intervalo de oscuridad habían desaparecido, y ya estaban en el comedor con su ropa normal, fuera de toda sospecha.

Entre tanto Luffy había sido atrapado y severamente golpeado por Magellan. Lo soportó con valentía porque era parte del plan.

-¡Y no me vuelvas a enfadar ¿entendido?!-le amenazó el agresivo conserje.

Magellan había venido el domingo a sustituir a Buggy. Si el payaso era un recluso de prisión, Magellan había trabajado como vigilante en prisión, y tenía diez veces peor humor que Buggy, además de ser mucho más malo. Akainu se había ocupado de su selección personalmente.

Magellan debía de creerse que los chicos iban a temblar de miedo y que no se atrevían ni a respirar. Llevaba una fusta para "corregir" a los insolentes, y sus puños eran del tamaño de la cabeza de Chopper. Eustass Kidd se había llevado un brutal derechazo que lo había derribado por escupirle en los zapatos.

Lo que Magellan no se esperaba era el recibimiento especialmente caluroso por parte de los "Piratas del Sombrero de Paja", que el domingo se habían reunido en el cuarto de Luffy y Zoro y habían hecho un juramento. "Seré el rey del reformatorio-les había dicho Luffy-¡y la tiranía habrá terminado!"

-¡SÍIIIIIIII!-exclamaron al unísono Nami, Usuff, Sanji, Chopper, Robin y Franky.

-Verás...-Zoro se frotó las manos, deseoso de comenzar con el sabotaje.

Era martes. En teoría deberían estar comiendo pero habían conseguido escurrirse para llevar a cabo la primera parte del plan: la obertura de la gran guerra. Viejos contra jóvenes, alumnos contra profesores. ¡Y nadie quedaría en pie!

Con los pasamontañas y jerseys negros que Nami había conseguido guardados en sus mochilas los ocho chicos fingían tranquilidad mientras comían. Ese día cuidaban Jinbei y Hancok.

Luffy fue el último en sentarse, echándose hielo en los lugares donde le había golpeado Magellan.

-Nunca pensé que echaría tanto de menos a Buggy-observó Sanji mientras ayudaba a aliviar el dolor a Luffy-pero este es el primero de nuestra lista.

-Sssshh...-le acalló Usuff. Sus planes debían de ser llevados con la máxima discreción.

En el comedor de profesores nadie hablaba. Sengoku y Aokiji masticaban silenciosamente mirando con resentimiento a Akainu y Kizaru, que destacan en la mesa como los dos grandes triunfadores de aquella puja de poder.

De repente empezó.

-"_ÑIEEEEEEE... CRAAAAAK... SWIIIIIIIING..._"

-¿Pero qué demonios...?-Sengoku se levantó sorprendido-¿qué pasa?

-Es el megáfono...-Akainu miró al techo receloso-se ha estropeado...

Pero no lo estaba: una voz clara y diáfana resonó en todo Shinsekawa, hasta el último rincón. Todos se miraban sin poder creerlo.

-Joder-Trafalgar Law no pudo contener una risa.

-¡._..mierda, coño, polla, chocho, puta! ¡Joder, hostia, carajo, zorra, cojones_!

La voz gritó todas y cada una de esas palabras vocalizándolas y paladeándolas para que quedasen bien claras. Luego hizo una breve pausa.

-Parad esto-le dijo Sengoku a los otros. Akainu y Kizaru echaron a correr hacia la sala de sonido.

-"_Me apetecía decirlo-siguió la voz-y me apetecía decirle a todos los profesores de esta cárcel... ¡Qué os follen! ¡Qué os den por el culo, no vamos a haceros caso! ¡Somos jóvenes, y tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí aguantando vuestra mierda! ¡Así que a partir de ahora... VA A SER ASÍ!"_

-¡SÍIIIIIIIII!-mucha gente en el comedor se levantó y empezó a aplaudir. Hancok y Jinbei se miraron sin saber que hacer. No podían mandarlos callar ahora.

-¡_ABAJO SHINSEKAWA! ¡ABAJO SHINSEKAWA_!-gritó el megáfono, y todos lo corearon.

-¡ABAJO!-gritó Law soltando una carcajada.

-¡ABAJO!-Franky lanzó su bandeja al aire manchando a los de al lado con su comida.

-Abajo-Kalifa miró a donde estaban Luffy y sus amigos y sonrió.

-¡JODER!-la comida de Franky había manchado a los de al lado suyo, que en respuesta cogieron su puré y se lo lanzaron a la ropa. En unos instantes la mayor guerra de comida de la historia del colegio había empezado. Sanji se ocultaba detrás de una mesa para no mancharse su camisa favorita, mientras Luffy lanzaba trozos de pescado a Zoro y a Law. Incluso Eustass y sus chicos participaron en la refriega lanzando vasos y cubiertos. Jinbei intentó pararlos pero acabó cubierto de puré, y Hancok, acobardada, prefirió esconderse en las cocinas.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué sugerí cocinarles abono?-le dijo Zeff mientras la acogía en su refugio.

-"Vamos a animar esto... ¡Con un poco de rock!-exclamó la voz del megáfono. La música estaba tan alta que ensordeció los gritos de batalla en el comedor.

_"There I was completely wasted, out of work and down_  
_All inside it's so frustrating as I drift from town to town_  
_Feel as though nobody cares if I live or die_  
_So I might as well begin to put some action in my life!_

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_  
_Breaking the law, breaking the law!_  
_Breaking the law, breaking the law!_  
_Breaking the law, breaking the law!"_

La comida volaba casi a cámara lenta por el comedor y algunos alumnos empezaron a salir por el colegio tirando paneles y golpeando las ventanas enardecidos. La música los soliviantaba, los inducía a aquella imparable rebelión.

-¡APAGA ESTO! ¡AHORA!-le gritaba Akainu a Kizaru, presa de una ira incontrolable.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Un momento!-el administrador al contrario que su colega no perdió los nervios. El sistema había sido bloqueado para que no pudieran desconectarlo pero desenchufando unos cables Kizaru consiguió apagarlo.

Se escuchaba el bullicio de afuera, cada vez más fuerte. Magellan ya corría a detener a los enardecidos estudiantes fusta en mano, pero se le echaron encima, y pese a su brutalidad fue incapaz de reducirlos. Un salvaje alumno de primero le quitó la fusta y le dió con ella en el trasero, haciéndolo rugir como un león.

-Mierda. ¿No puede ocuparse de ellos, joder?-Akainu se asomó por la puerta de la sala de sonido para ver como una marea de alumnos enardecidos llevaban el tablón de anuncios hacia los pisos superiores para tirarlo.

-Sí salimos ahora nos linchan-siseó Kizaru. No parecía tener miedo, pero sin duda estaba también rabioso.

-Tienes razón... pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre-Akainu apretó los dientes-¿tienes el teléfono?

-¿Y si esperamos a que se calmen?-sugirió Kizaru.

En ese momento Galdino pasó corriendo por el pasillo chillando perseguido por cuatro críos de primero que armados con pinturas y brochas pretendían "hacer arte" con él.

-No se van a calmar-dijo Akainu, impasible-el teléfono.

Kizaru le pasó su móvil a Akainu y el subdirector marcó un número mientras murmuraba palabras entre dientes.

-Madre mía... ¿quién crees que ha sido...?-preguntó Kizaru asomándose de nuevo por una rendija de la puerta. Un chaval giró la cabeza y estuvo a punto de verlo, pero Kizaru volvió a esconderse rápidamente.

-Pronto lo descubriremos-gruñó Akainu mientras esperaba impaciente a que le contestasen la llamada.

* * *

En los pasillos reinaba el caos. Zoro se había subido a Chopper a hombros y corría seguido de Bartolomé, Viola y Law.

-¡Akainu!-gritaba el peliverde enardecido-¡¿Dónde está Akainu?!

-¡Qué de la cara ahora si se atreve el muy rajao!-apostilló Viola que había cogido un cuchillo de la cocina y estaba totalmente despeinada.

-Se os está llendo demasiado-se rió Law, que aunque los seguía no participaba en la batalla.

-¿Tu crees?-le preguntó Zoro, no pudiendo evitar sonreír. Realmente estaba pasando. Iban a reducir aquel maldito sitio a cenizas. ¡Era el fin de Shinsekawa!

-¡Debe de haber más abajo! ¡En la sala de profesores!-Sanji lideraba una segunda avanzadilla con Nami, Franky, Eustass y Perona entre otros. Corriendo como una jauría descendieron hasta la primera planta donde estaba el hinvernadero de Sengoku y la sala de profesores, y dando tremendos golpes echaron las puertas a bajo.

-¡Ahí!-gritó Sanji señalando a Mihawk. Pero todos se detuvieron en el acto, el rubio el primero.

-Muy buena iniciativa la vuestra, a mí me parece estupendo-comentó Mihawk mientras sacaba brillo a su larga katana con aburrimiento. La hoja cortaba casi con mirarla.

-Estooo... gracias profe... nosotros nos vamos ya-se excusó Sanji echándose el cabello hacia un lado y haciéndose el loco.

-Ya ya. Mejor me parece-dijo Mihawk sin levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo, y la avanzadilla se retiró con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Sengoku se ha bloqueado en su estudio con Aokiji creo-les dijo Usuff que venía seguido de Tanaka, Kalifa y Carrot-no vamos a poder pillarlo.

-Si al menos le tuviéramos podríamos haberlo usado de rehén-lamentó Law.

-¿De rehén?-Zoro le miró con sorpresa.

-Para los maderos-aclaró Law. Zoro arqueó una ceja, aún sin terminar de pillarlo-venga ya Zoro. No esperaríais montar todo esto y que Akainu no pidiera refuerzos.

-Aún tardarán...-dijo Franky esperanzado. Law rió levemente señalando a la ventana.

-No lo creo...

Varios autos de policía subían por la carretera hacia Shinsekawa. Del primero de ellos descendió el capitán Smoker, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo que pasa en este reformatorio es de traca-dijo el policía cruzando los brazos, mientras sus hombres entraban en el edificio.

* * *

-Le ruego que no fume en mi despacho-pidió Sengoku con calma.

-Corte. Me he recorrido diez kilómetros en menos de cinco minutos para salvarle a usted el culo-replicó Smoker desdeñoso- es lo que sigo siempre, no se puede confiar en los funcionarios...

-Qué exagerado-rió Kizaru, con quien al igual que siempre parecía que no iba la cosa.

-No hace ni dos días que me fui de aquí y ahora pasa esto-Smoker miró a Akainu y esbozó una sonrisa burlona-¿no los tenías controlados?

El subdirector temblaba de rabia, y su piel estaba teñida de un peligroso color rojizo que como siempre no auguraba nada bueno. Sengoku y Aokiji lo miraban con desprecio.

-El subdirector se ha tomado muchas licencias ultimamente-diji Sengoku con frialdad-lo único que ha conseguido es demostrar que no está capacitado para llevar este reformatorio.

-A mi modo de ver usted tampoco lo está. Ninguno de ustedes-replicó Smoker con chulería-aquí hace falta disciplina.

-Inculcamos una seria disciplina-rebatió Sengoku mirando a Smoker con desdén-le rogaría que no me dijera como tengo que trabajar.

-Le repito que yo...

-Tengo que recordarle además que no está usted hablando con un soplón de taberna, señor Smoker-le cortó severamente Sengoku. El capitán iba a replicarle pero pareció que se lo pensó mejor.

-Si no tienen nada más que decirme, nos marchamos-dijo mirando a sus compañeros del cuerpo-pero yo les diría que...

-Con el debido respeto señor director-intervino Magellan. El nuevo conserje tenía un ojo morado y varias heridas que sangraba, además de faltarle dos dientes. Estaba, por lo menos, tan furioso como Akainu-opino que lo que necesitamos para mantenerlos a raya son solamente un par de empleados más. No se si me entiende...

Hubo un silencio.  
Todos los presentes en el despacho de Sengoku se miraron, circunspectos. Akainu entrecerró sus negros ojos mientras Kizaru se reajustaba sus gafas de cristal tintado, y Aokiji exhibía un gesto de preocupación.

-Por eso también les he llamado-dijo finalmente el subdirector rompiendo el silencio-ya estamos tramitando la orden. Pero serán como poco unos diez.

-¿Sin consultármelo?-saltó Sengoku, enfurecido.

-Díez de mis chicos...-Smoker lo reflexionó unos instantes-no. Ni hablar. Eso es mucho.

-El ministerio es quien...-empezó Akainu.

-Me desayuno las órdenes del ministerio y las cago a la cena-replicó Smoker-no voy a renunciar a diez de mis hombres, tenemos que controlar el crimen en Logetown. Te daré a cinco de mis hombres, no más, y ya son suficientes. Sin armas, claro está. Si eres tan bueno como dices sabrás manejarlos.

-Sabré...-Akainu agitó con violencia las aletas de su nariz mientras miraba a Smoker con odio.

-Así que así va a ser-susurró Aokiji, consternado-Shinsekawa va a pasar a ser definitivamente una cárcel...

-¿Ya iba siendo hora no?-se mofó Kizaru.

-Para terminar con esto yo empezaría buscando a los conspiradores-comentó Smoker mientras echaba su acabado cigarrillo en la papelera del despacho. El galgo de Sengoku dormitaba cerca, indiferente.

-No va a ser necesario-repuso Akainu frotándose las manos-esta vez no.

* * *

La policía obligó a los alumnos del Reformatorio a reunirse una vez más en el comedor. Akainu estaba allí, al frente de todos ellos, acompañado de Kizaru, Magellan y el capitán Smoker.

-¿Qué quieren ahora...?-susurró Zoro preocupado.

-Ya te lo dije... ahora es su venganza-respondió Law en voz baja-baja la cabeza, que no te vean. Que no te vean...

-Tranquilos-Luffy le daba la mano a Chopper y Nami, que apoyaba su melena anaranjada en el hombro de él.

-Zoro... por favor, no hagas nada-le susurró Robin con voz cálida en el oído. El espadachín se volvió y la sonrió con confianza.

-Sabes que no voy a poder...-dijo.

Kizaru pulsó uno de los audífonos y en toda la estancia resonó un fuerte chillido que hizo que todo el mundo se callara. Zoro se acordó del día de las botellas de vodka que les habían obligado a beber. Parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo. Pero ahora no podrían salir de allí como la otra vez: para empezar, la policía les había quitado los teléfonos a todos antes de reunirlos. Hasta a la mayoría de profesores.

Shinsekawa entero estaba allí reunido a excepción de Sengoku, que al parecer había reusado bajar. Pero el resto si habían acudido, incluída Hancok y Galdino, que después de la revolución habían tenido que pasar por la enfermería de Kureha.

Akainu se adelantó y miró a sus alumnos con arrogancia y algo que Zoro interpretó como satisfacción (lo cual no era nada bueno). Luego cerró los ojos un momento, y después señaló hacia la multitud.

-Ella-dijo simplemente.

Se hizo un silencio mortal. Todo el mundo se giró hacia la señalada. Esta vez no hubo gritos ni expresiones de sorpresa. Sólo un silencio mortal. Zoro palideció.

El dedo de Akainu señalaba a Nami. La pelirroja le miró como hipnotizada, casi incapaz de creerlo. Tardó en asimilarlo más que el resto.

-No...-susurró Sanji.

-Nami...-Usuff miró a su amiga con horror.

-Qué...-la idea ya estaba llegando a la cabeza de ella. Oh oh... estaba en un buen lío.

-No... ¡No!-gritó Sanji desesperado-¡NO! ¡DEJADLA AHORA MISMO! ¡NO!

Tres policías avanzaron hacia Nami, cuando Luffy se interpuso.

-Por encima de mí-dijo con voz seca.

-Vale...-Smoker chasqueó los dedos y los guardias comenzaron a vapulear a Luffy con sus porras.

-¡LUFFY NO!-Sanji corrió a ayudar a su amigo y le metió una patada a un policía en la entrepierna, haciéndole aullar de dolor. En respuesta uno de sus compañeros le pegó un brutal puñetazo a Sanji, derribándolo y reventándole las narices. Zoro se unió de inmediato a la pelea, y resistió más que sus dos amigos, pero se detuvo al ver que Akainu sujetaba a Nami con sus grandes y peludas manazas.

-Llevas muchos años aquí ¿no? Y siempre consigues escaquearte-le dijo el subdirector a la chica en el oído-pues hoy es el día.

Su aliento era muy fuerte. Nami quiso evitar olerlo, porque le repugnaba.

-Déjela-intervino Robin a la que los policías dudaron en agarrar-ella estaba conmigo en el comedor. No ha hecho nada.

-Pero cariño... si estáis todos en esto-rió Kizaru apoyado a un lado de la pared.

-Vuelva a su sitio, 321-dijo Akainu con voz de ultratumba-usted también recibirá su castigo.

-¡No!-Robin habló con voz calmada pero muy fuerte. Todos la miraban impresionados-¿qué pruebas tiene?

Akainu avanzó hacia ella con una perversa sonrisa, y alzó una mano. Por un momento Zoro se temió que fuera a golpearla, aunque por suerte no lo hizo. Sin embargo la grito con la fuerza de diez soldados.

-¡NO NECESITO NINGUNA PRUEBA! ¡NINGUNA! ¿NO LO ENTIENDEN? ¡AQUÍ MANDAMOS NOSOTROS, NO USTEDES! ¿UNA REVOLUCIÓN? ¡HÁGANLO AHORA! ¡ATRÉVANSE!

Robin aguantó que Akainu la gritase en la cara con total indiferencia, aunque Zoro veía la rabia por debajo de la educada tranquilidad de su novia.

-Déjela en paz...-susurró Robin de nuevo. Akainu abrió un poco la boca con sorpresa, y luego apretando los puños la dio la espalda, volviendo hacia Nami.

-Queda decretada la ley marcial-dijo Akainu con voz imperativa-el castigo por insubordinación es la flagelación.

-¿La qué?-Franky había entendido otra palabra.

-Listo señor-Magellan le mostró a Akainu la vara que traía para el castigo. Era flexible pero aún así muy dura. Nami se puso blanca como el papel al verlo. Zoro y Sanji también.

-Nami...-Zoro miró a su amiga horrorizado. No iban a hacerle daño. No se atreverían.

-¡NO!-Usuff y Chopper trataron también de intervenir, pero los policías los golpearon con fiereza y los dejaron inconscientes. Zoro y Sanji forcejeaban para liberarse sin demasiado éxito.

-No puedes hacer eso Akainu. Es ilegal-era Aokiji esta vez quien intervenía a favor de su alumna. Akainu lo miró con desdén.

-Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces. La ley establece que en los reformatorios se deben aplicar las penas en funcionamiento al sistema. El sistema permite este tipo de castigos...

-En las cárceles-le recordó Aokiji-no a menores que no han cometido delitos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, en Shinsekawa ha sido decretada la ley marcial-contestó Akainu impasible-lo que significa... lo que significa que es hora de un buen castigo.

-¡NO!-los gritos de Sanji, Zoro y Robin eran cada vez más fuertes mientras Magellan avanzaba hacia Nami con la vara listo para castigar. La chica temblaba de miedo. Intentaba mantener la compostura, pero apenas era capaz. Notaba el dolor antes incluso de tenerlo... y le iba a doler muchísimo.

Nami vio a Law entre la multitud, que estaba también pálido y asustado. Levantando una mano le vocalizó en silencio "tranquila". Pero no podía estarlo. ¡¿Qué podía hacer?!

A quien Nami buscaba con su mirada era a Luffy. Y Luffy...

-¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-el chico del sombrero de paja había conseguido liberarse del agarre de los policías y corría hacia Akainu, cuando Magellan lo detuvo con un placaje. Luffy se reincorporó furioso y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Magellan, e intentó pasar por encima de él para llegar hasta Nami. Sin embargo los policías de Smoker ya lo habían atrapado de nuevo.

-Este chico tiene agallas-reconoció el capitán Smoker impresionado.

-Demasiadas-Akainu avanzó hacia Luffy frotándose las manos-Monkey D... ¿es que no puedes vivir sin ser el centro de todos los problemas?

El rostro de Luffy llameaba de rabia. Su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto y sus ojos enrojecidos fulminaron a Akainu de un modo que hasta el subdirector se preocupó un poco.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-gritó Luffy fuera de sí. Su voz sonó tan desgarrada que a Zoro le conmovió las entrañas-¡TE ODIO!

Akainu asintió lentamente, y luego, volviéndose a Magellan, señaló a Nami. Ella ya no prestaba atención a la vara, si no a Luffy. También estaba conmovida.

-Luffy... déjalo...-susurró con voz dulce, esforzándose por sonreír-no pasa nada...

-Nami...-Luffy la miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Todo saldrá bien...-susurró Nami, pero su voz se apagó en las últimas sílabas.

-¿ES QUE NO VAIS A HACER NADA?-Zoro miró al resto de sus compañeros, furioso-¡VAMOS! ¿VAIS A PERMITIRLO? ¡JODER!

-Cualquier que intente intervenir... compartirá su castigo-avisó Akainu. Todos los alumnos se miraron entre ellos y agacharon la cabeza. Zoro miró a Kalifa, que lloraba en silencio, y luego a Law, que parecía muy concentrado en los cordones de sus zapatos. Zoro no podía creerlo. ¿Ninguno haría nada? ¿Es que nadie iba a ayudarlos? Akainu miró a Zoro con una sonrisa de satisfacción espeluznante. "¿Lo ves?-parecía decirle-al final tengo yo razón. No valéis para nada".

-¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡TE MATARÉ!-le gritó Zoro a Akainu, pero uno de los guardias le dio un golpe en el estómago que le hizo doblarse.

-¡AYUDADNOS!-le gritó Sanji a sus compañeros. Bartolomé sorprendió a todos echando a correr en ayuda de Nami, pero tampoco tardaron nada en doblegarlo.

-Serán diez azotes-sentenció Akainu con calma.

-¡FUE IDEA MÍA!-gritó Luffy desesperado-¡CASTÍGAME A MÍ! ¡FUE IDEA MÍA! ¡YO PUSE LA MÚSICA! ¡DAME VEINTE AZOTES! ¡DAME LOS QUE QUIERAS!

-Qué pillín-se mofó Kizaru.

-Se perfectamente quienes sois los culpables. Pero para que no volváis a hacerlo... esto os servirá de ejemplo.

-No...-los profesores también estaban consternados. Jinbei y Brook miraban a Aokiji esperando que él hiciera algo para detener aquella crueldad, pero el psicólogo parecía haberse quedado sin ideas. Zoro estaba indignado ¿de verdad ellos tampoco harían nada? No podía creer el miedo que Akainu provocaba en todos ellos.

-Pero me siento compasivo. Voy a darte una opción-dijo Akainu y entonces le quitó la vara a Magellan que lo miró sonriendo con vileza. Ahí llegaba la sorpresa del castigo.

-No...-Luffy miró la vara con horror. Ni en sus peores pesadillas podría haber imaginado una situación así. Zoro también había dejado de resistirse, y estaba ahora petrificado-no, por favor...

-Es hora de demostrar quienes somos Monkey D. La número 230 sufrirá el castigo ya sea a manos de Magellan o a las tuyas propias ¡Es hora de elegir!

-¡NO!-chilló Hancok entre la multitud, consternada. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así?

Luffy miró a Nami horrorizado. Ella sólo lloraba. Luego volvió a mirar a Akainu que seguía con aquella sonrisa de reptil en su rostro.

-¿No? Bueno...-Akainu le devolvió la vara a Magellan que avanzando hacia Nami se dispuso a latigarla con violencia-diez azotes...

-¡NO!-gritó Luffy. Akainu detuvo a Magellan y luego se volvió hacia Luffy, sonriendo. Cogió la vara y se la ofreció, amablemente.

-Luffy...-Zoro miró a su amigo con espanto. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Pero sí estaba pasando. Luffy avanzó hacia Nami con las piernas temblorosas atentamente seguido por la mirada de todos los presentes. El capitán Smoker parecía impresionado.

-Nami... te quiero-susurró Luffy con unos gruesos lagrimones recorriéndole el rostro.

Ella no contestó. Se abrazaba los hombros y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No quería verlo. Magellan le había levantado la camisa para que se pudiera ver bien su espalda.

-Qué sean buenos-avisó Akainu-o habrá que repetirlos...

¡CHAS! Luffy la golpeó una vez con fuerza. Nami apretó los dientes y consiguió reprimir un alarido de dolor. ¡CHAS! Otra vez. Ahora sí Nami gritó. La espalda le quemaba, el dolor la traspasó el cuerpo. Pero aún quedaban ocho latigazos. ¡CHAS! Otra vez. ¡CHAS! ¡CHAS! De nuevo.

-Aaaaaaaaaah...-Nami se derrumbó en el suelo, notando como la carne le empezaba a sangrar y la espalda se contraía en aquel dolor insoportable. Y aún quedaban otros cinco. Luffy la miró con aquella mirada inexpresiva que siempre tenía. No parecía decidirse.

" Hazlo ya...-pensó Zoro, cuya angustia apenas le dejaba respirar-acaba ya con esto". A su lado Sanji lloraba en silencio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-Nami no podía soportar ni un golpe más. Apenas estaba ya consciente.

¡CHAS! ¡CHAS! ¡CHAS!

-"Nami te quiero..."

* * *

Un silencio absoluto reinaba en Shinsekawa. Nadie había en los pasillos, ni en las aulas.

Todos habían sido encerrados en sus habitaciones por el nuevo comando de policías que ahora obedecían las órdenes de Akainu. Si, definitivamente las cosas se habían estropeado totalmente. Todo por aquella estúpida revolución. Pero aquello todavía no había terminado.

-Nos... ¿lo dejamos?-le preguntó Zoro a Luffy. El chico estaba de espaldas a él, mirando la pared de su cama rota. No había hablado desde lo ocurrido en el salón de actos. Zoro estaba muy preocupado por él.

-No...-la voz de Luffy sonó muy ronca, pero a Zoro le alivió escucharle al fin. Y sobre todo escuchar que no se rendirián. Habían aceptado empezar la guerra. Sabían que ellos contraatacarían con algo así, aunque no lo esperaban tan duro. Pero no había hecho nada más que empezar.

Zoro miró su póster de espadachín distraído. En realidad le gustaba estar allí. Aunque odiase admitirlo, Shinsekawa se había convertido para él en un hogar, no por sus lujos ni sus profesores obviamente, pero por sus amigos. Donde esté tu corazón estará tu morada. Y aunque le costase creerlo, aquel estaba siendo el mejor verano de su vida. Sobre todo por Robin, y también por Luffy, su mejor amigo, y el resto de amigos tan raros como geniales que había hecho.

-"Ojalá pudiésemos echar a Akainu-pensó Zoro para sí, sombrío-todo sería más fácil... mucho más fácil..."

Entonces le llegó un mensaje al móvil. No quería verlo, pero por inercia simplemente encendió la pantalla. Era un número desconocido. "Estoy en vuestra puerta, preparaos para salir"-decía el mensaje.

Zoro miró hacia la puerta de la habitación y distinguió unos pies por la rejilla. ¿Quién cojones...?

_~Zoro: quien eres?_  
_~607349720: quereis ver a nami?_

Zoro vaciló unos segundos. Luego se acercó a Luffy y le enseñó los mensajes sin decir una palabra. El chico abrió mucho los ojos, sin mudar su oscura expresión.

-Sí...-susurró.

Fueron hasta la puerta y Zoro respondió al mensaje. Entonces sonó un pitido y la puerta se abrió. El misterioso mensajero les esperaba al otro lado.

-¿Cómo...?-Zoro miró a Brook con sorpresa.

-Ya os lo explicaré-susurró el profesor, mirando a los lados con preocupación-¡Vamos!

Los guió hasta la habitación 320 donde Nami y Robin descansaban. Tuvieron que evitar que un guardia los pillase cerca de las escaleras, pero por suerte los tres eran bastante sigilosos. Zoro se acordó del día en el que habían ido a robar la katana de Ryuma.

-Un par de profes me han ayudado a desbloquear vuestros cerrojos y colarme hoy-les explicó Brook en voz baja-me la estoy jugando mucho pero... bueno, es que obviamente estoy con vosotros.

-¡Gracias!-Zoro le dio unas palmadas de ánimo al viejo rockero y luego entró en la habitación seguido de Luffy.

Nami estaba tirada en su cama, sollozando, y Robin sentada a su lado la daba la mano. Ella no llevaba puesta camisa ni sujetador, y las heridas de los golpes se veían perfectamente en la espalda, relucientes por la crema que le había echado Robin.

-Ven conmigo-le dijo Robin a Zoro al verlo, y salieron al pasillo.

-Eeeeh... yo os espero en la esquina, avisadme cuando estéis-dijo Brook saliendo también del cuarto, dejando a Luffy y a Nami solos.

En el pasillo Robin se echó encima de Zoro y empezaron a besarse desesperadamente. Ella revolvió el corto cabello del muchacho mientras él pasaba sus manos por su espalda y piernas necesitado de ella. La amaba tanto. Pero tenía miedo.

-Y si la próxima eres tú...-susurró Zoro con voz ronca separándose de ella. Robin lo besó de nuevo, pero Zoro la alejó, insistente-¿y si te hacen daño también?

-No tengo miedo...-Robin besó a Zoro en el cuello y masajeó sus fueres pectorales. El chico sabía tan bien... quería tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo posible-no tengo miedo si estoy contigo...

-Robin-Zoro la miró con gravedad-no quiero que eso pase. No podría perdonármelo. No voy a poder perdonarme lo de hoy.

-Pero no es culpa tuya-replicó Robin. Sus ojos claros brillaban en la oscuridad del pasillo como dos azuladas estrellas.

A Zoro lo tenían embelesado. Podría pasarse mirándola todo el día. Y más. Pero ahora el tiempo corría en su contra. Podían meterse en un buen lío si los pillaban.

-¿Cómo está...?-susurró el chico en el oído de Robin.

-Ya le duele menos... pero hubo un rato en que no se podía mover. Necesita estar con Luffy-le respondió ella mientras con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro le acariciaba distraídamente los músculos por debajo de la ropa. Zoro asintió.

Robin miró por la ventana del pasillo, pensativa.

-Es mejor que ahora estén solos. Sé que ella quería verle... ha sido muy duro...

-Se lo haremos pagar...-respondió Zoro con decisión.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado Zoro... Akainu es un monstruo... Luffy quiere descubrir que es lo que esconde y creo que eso es muy peligroso...

Zoro meditó esas palabras en silencio. Sí, ya había escuchado la historia de Ace, el hermano de Luffy, y se había propuesto ayudar a su amigo. Sabía que eso podía significar la clave para por fin vencer a Akainu... o también su propia perdición. Como fuera si deseaba seguir en aquel reformatorio, y entendía por qué Luffy tambien lo hacía, era para conseguir resolver el misterio.

-Esta mañana Luffy se coló en el despacho de Akainu aprovechando la movida-le dijo a Robin. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa-era una parte del plan que solo conocíamos él y yo.

-Pero eso... es muy peligroso...-respondió ella preocupada-ellos se pueden enterar... y entonces...

-No, no lo harán-dijo Zoro sonriendo satisfecho-porque hemos descubierto como lo hacen, ¿recuerdas?. Ahora les tenemos.

Robin tragó saliva, perpleja.

-Y se lo vamos a hacer pagar-terminó Zoro. La miró fijamente. El calor que desprendía la chica le derretía.

Las manos de Zoro se deslizaron hacia el redondo trasero de Robin y se metieron sin disimulo bajo sus bragas negras.

-Oye... no lo vamos a tener tan fácil más... al menos hasta el fin de semana... ¿querrías...?

-Lo estaba esperando-respondió Robin y sin poder aguantarlo más devoró los labios de su novio, que se la cargó en brazos pegado a su boca y la fue llevando por el pasillo mientras la pasión hacía cada vez más urgente el regreso a su cuarto.

-¡Esperad leñe!-exclamó Brook al verlos alejarse-¡Que os tengo que abrir yo!

* * *

En el cuarto de las chicas Luffy miraba a Nami con impotencia. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y se agarraba a sí misma con fuerza. La mirada de Luffy se paró en sus grandes y carnosas tetas, que se comprimían con la presión de los brazos.

-Nami...-Luffy se mordió el labio, consternado. Ella dejó de respirar pesadamente, y quedó en vilo. El chico no sabía que decir. Estaba devastado. El acto de azotar a su chica había sido la acción más horrible que había hecho en su vida.

-Nami, yo... no... no había otra opción...-Luffy comenzó a llorar mientras le ardían las mejillas y sus piernas temblaban. Esperaba que ella le odiase. Le hubiera gustado que le gritara como siempre hacía, que le echase una terrible bronca y le pegara y le amenazara para que no volviera a hacerlo nunca más.

Pero ver a Nami conteniendo el dolor, llorando en silencio casi como si quisiera desaparecer, era mil veces peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decirle. Ojalá hubiese sido él quien hubiese sufrido el castigo. Pero de haber sido Magellan quien se lo hubiese aplicado a Nami, sin duda el dolor hubiera sido mucho mayor.

-Lo siento... no podía... no puedo seguir poniendo tu vida en peligro...-sollozó Luffy arrodillándose al lado de Nami. Ella seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la piel de la cara roja de dolor. Luffy agachó la cabeza y lloró a su lado, destrozado. Nunca podría olvidar aquel día. Junto al encarcelamiento de Ace, había sido el peor de su vida, que ya era decir.

Entonces, mientras Luffy lloraba, Nami abrió los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad. Nunca le había visto llorar. La curiosidad se convirtió rápidamente en compasión. El chico hipaba y temblaba a la vez que las lágrimas, ardientes, le caían por el rostro.

Nami estiró un brazo hacia él y le acarició la cara. El chico levantó la cabeza sorprendido y la miró. Ella sonreía. Había dolor y tristeza tras esa sonrisa, pero también esperanza y un gran amor. A Luffy le recordó a su madre.

-Luffy...

-Nami perdóna...me... sniff... perdona... yo... todo es culpa mía... todo es mi culpaa...

Se derrumbó al lado de la chica y besó la mano repetidamente, con desesperación. Nami le observó hacerlo en silencio. Luffy empapó la mano de Nami con sus lágrimas mientras la daba besos en cada dedo y repetía en voz baja "perdóname... perdóname... perdón..."

-Luffy...-Nami habló con voz ahogada mientras levantaba la cabeza del muchacho y le hacía mirarla. Sus ojos parecían más apagados, pero un destello al verse reflejado en ellos le hizo entender a Luffy que ella no abandonaría. ¡Era Nami, a fin de cuentas!

-Te quiero muchísimo Luffy... abrázame...-susurró Nami. El chico se incorporó lentamente y pasando sus brazos en torno al delgado y frágil cuerpo de ella la estrechó. Nami empezó a llorar también sin poder contenerse más, y acarició la nuca del chico mientras susurraba en su oído-te quiero muchísimo... te amo... Luffy...

Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, juntos disfrutando de su calor y su intimidad. Cerraron los ojos lentamente y fueron hundiéndose en la cama, mientras Nami cantaba en voz muy baja una canción.

-¿Te gustaba no? Era la que te gustaba...-le susurró. Luffy asintió lentamente mientras colocaba varios cojines bajo el cuello de Nami y la arropaba con esmero.

_Close you eyes, gimme your hand, darling_  
_Do you feel my heart beeting, do you understand?_

Nami siguió cantando con voz suave a la vez que Luffy la daba la vuelta y besaba en la espalda, en cada uno de los moratones que le había hecho con aquella maldita vara.

-Nunca podré perdonarmelo...-dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por las caderas de Nami provocando en ella un escalofrío.

-Puedes arreglarlo... solo sigue haciendo eso...-respondió Nami cerrando los ojos con placer. En cualquier otro momento Luffy besándola su espalda desnuda con su miembro tan cerca de su trasero la habría puesto cachonda, pero en aquel momento sentía otra cosa, algo que iba más allá del deseo sexual o el placer físico. Sintió como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en medio de la nada. Y como si todo fueran él y ella, juntos, dos cuerpos fundidos en el amor.

Nami dejó que Luffy siguiera con su masaje. El chico resultó ser mucho más delicado de lo que ella se esperaba, y poco a poco el dolor le fue remitiendo hasta notar que el sueño la embargaba. Cuando Nami dejo de cantar "Eternal Flame" Luffy se dio cuenta de que se había dormido, y lentamente fue acurrucadose hasta quedarse dormido a su lado. Daba igual que ahora se durmiesen, se verían en sus sueños.

* * *

En la habitación 246 Robin se encontraba encima de Zoro tratando de no gemir demasiado alto mientras la cama de él traqueteaba amenazando con romperse. El chico llevaba un ritmo frenético mientras acariciaba los morenos muslos de la chica, que cabalgándolo ejercía más presión sobre él consiguiendo darse todavía más placer.

-Aaaaah... aaaaaaaaaah...-Robin echó la cabeza hacia atrás extasiada mientras Zoro daba estocadas cada vez más fueres y gruñía con aspereza debajo suyo. La chica puso una mano en la garganta del espadachín y le apretó. Zoro le cogió esa mismo mano y se la llevó a la boca, mordiéndola.

-Joder Robin... ooooooh...-Zoro apenas podía contener su eyaculación por más tiempo. Sólo quería que ella llegase también a un punto donde perdiese totalmente el control. Desesperado por conseguirlo la movió tumbándola en la cama. Ahora era él quien estaba encima. Entonces apretó los pechos de Robin frotando el pulgar contra sus pezones y fue de nuevo, poniendo todas sus fuerzas, clavando en ella el pene a la vez que contraría el sudoroso trasero.

-¡Zoro! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-Robin le besó en la oreja de los tres pendientes mientras él la mordía en el cuello y la sujetaba por las muñecas y entonces sabiendo que no iba a poder más alcanzó el clímax.

-¡OH! ¡OOOH!

Zoro terminó de correrse aún dentro de ella, mientras Robin tenía que morder la sábana para no chillar. Él se había puesto un preservativo así que no había ningún riesgo, pero al quitárselo después de salir de Robin ella cogió el pene y se lo masajeó con avidez.

-Eres increíble...-susurró Robin mientras seguía palpando el miembro del chico, aún empapado en semen-te... te quiero... tengo muchísima suerte de haberte conocido... y de que tu me quieras.

Zoro la miró con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que la oía hablar así de claro sobre sus sentimientos. Viendo su propio reflejo en los ojos de Robin tuvo una revelación. La afortunada no era ella...

-Solo soy lo que tú me haces ser...-dijo con ternura, mientras le apartaba las manos de su pene y se las hacía poner en el pecho-y si ahora soy tan increíble... eso solo por tí. Por favor nunca te alejes de mí.

Robin pasó una de sus largas y delgadas piernas por encima del bajo vientre de Zoro, y luego apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas con su largo cabello negro.

-No iba a hacerlo-dijo. Y después de besarse un rato más también ellos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Nami tardó unos días en recuperarse completamente del terrible castigo de Akainu. Luffy sabía que psicologicamente ni él ni ella iban a reponerse nunca, pues no podrían olvidarlo jamas. Pero el amor los había sanado, y seguiría haciéndolo.

Con los atentos cuidados de Luffy y por supuesto de Sanji que no se separaba de ella ni un segundo (para disgusto de Viola) Nami se recuperó rápidamente. Pero era hora de atar cabos, y de hacerle a Akainu pagar su horrible crímen contra ella, y contra el resto del reformatorio. El temible subdirector se había vuelto más tirano que nunca, y había recortado incluso el recreo a no más de diez minutos. Así que para los chicos era cada vez más difícil verse entre horas debido a las exigencias del subdirector.

Lo único que Akainu no tocó fueron los horarios de entrenamientos. Al parecer tuvo una tensa discusión con Mihawk que amenazó con despedirse si se tocaban sus clases. Sengoku puso el grito en el cielo (a fin de cuentas Mihawk había sido muy difícil de contratar) y Akainu tuvo que ceder. Se empezaba a decir por los pasillos que Mihawk era el único capaz de plantarle cara a Akainu y eso cabreada mucho al subdirector, que al enterarse de estos rumores espiando a un corrillo de alumnos los castigó cinco días sin dudarlo.

Naturalmente Luffy y sus amigos mujiwaras estaban también castigados para el resto del trimestre sin salir a Logetown. Bastante suerte tuvieron de que no les prohibiesen la salida final que tendría lugar para celebrar la gran competición entre todos los centros educativos de la zona.

Por si fuera poco con eso estaban en el punto de mira de Akainu y sus vasallos, lo que especialmente los metía en problemas con el temible Magellan, que quería vengarse después de que hubiesen hecho la revuelta.

-Vale. ¿Sugerencias? Porque me tienen hasta los cojones-dijo Sanji cuando todos los miembros de la banda del Sombrero de Paja se consiguieron reunir por fin en un recreo del viernes. A Sanji acababa de agarrarlo Magellan y le había cortado el mechón que le tapaba la cara como castigo por andar haciendo bromas sobre su nombre.

-Podemos atrapar a Magellan y atarlo a una silla, luego lo llevamos hasta el río...-empezó Usuff que odiaba al nuevo celador más que nadie desde que le había espachurrado las narices contra una pared por mentirle.

-Deberíamos ser realistas-le cortó Nami bostezando-yo pensaba más en envenenarles la comida.

-Ah, mucho mejor-rió Robin.

-No es una mala idea, solo necesito librarme de Zeff-repuso Sanji animado-¿les echamos chile picante en la sopa?

-¿Atrapamos a Kizaru y lo descuartizamos para servírselo en filetes?-sugirió Usuff más desquiciado que nunca.

-Yo creo que tenemos que ser más sutiles... nos jugamos mucho en nuestro próximo ataque-razonó Zoro frotándose la barbilla.

-Fíjate marimo sabes decir "sutiles" debes de creerte to culto-se cachondeó Sanji. Zoro le lanzó uno de los bolis con los que estaba escribiendo.

-Pero... ¿y las cámaras? Si nos ven nos matarán-les recordó Chopper atemorizado. Robin miró con sorpresa a Zoro.

-¿Ellos todavía no lo saben?-preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Saber qué?-inquirió Sanji extrañado. Zoro le dedicó una sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta de que poseía una información que Sanji ignoraba. El rubio se le encaró, furioso-¿Qué tenemos que saber marimo?

-No sé si estáis preparados...-rió Zoro y Sanji se puso rojo de rabia.

-No empecéis otra vez que me ponéis enferma-pidió Nami. Últimamente no necesitaba gritar ni amenazar, "gracias" al castigo de Akainu. Hasta Zoro era mucho más considerado con ella.

-Perdona-se disculpó el peliverde agachando la cabeza ante su ex novia.

-Te perdono-respondió Sanji con magnificencia.

-¡No te lo decía a tí! ¡Gilipollas!

* * *

-"_Alumnos de la clase 4B, diríjanse a la tercera planta al departamento de psicología_"-anunció la apática megafonía.

-Mierda-protestó Sanji-es la puta evaluación. Aokiji ya nos lo avisó.

-¿Tenemos que ir todos?-preguntó Zoro de mala gana.

-Sí-respondió Luffy-Hoy le toca a nuestra clase.

Así que se dirigieron al tercer piso donde la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban esperando a que les tocase su turno. Carrot y Kalifa ofrecieron a Nami y a Robin sitio junto a ellas. Eran mucho más amables (especialmente con Nami) después de lo ocurrido con Akainu. Los demás se sentaron cerca de la ventana, y mientras Zoro y Sanji continuaban discutiendo Luffy se dedicó a mirar por ella, pensativo.

-Sé algo que te interesará saber Luffy-le dijo Usuff acercándose a él confidente. Luffy alzó las cejas mostrando sorpresa, aunque se le veía con poco interés.

-¿El qué?

-Es Buggy...-Usuff miró a los lados como siempre hacía cuando se traía un cotilleo gordo entre manos-está en la ciudad... al parecer tiene que esperar a su vista, que será en unas semanas, y luego lo devolverán a la cárcel. Se lo escuché contar a Jinbei ayer cuando me mandaron limpiar la primera planta.

-¿En serio?-ahora sí que Luffy manifestaba un mayor interés. Así que su querido amigo Bugo seguía en Logetown... pero ellos no podían ir a verle, porque estaban castigados sin ir allí.

-Sé que fuiste al despacho de Akainu... -continuó Usuff mirándole suspicaz-pero Buggy lo ha limpiado cientos de veces... si hay alguien que puede saber algo...

Luffy tragó saliva. Eso era cierto. Un sentimiento muy fuerte comenzó a brotar de su interior mientras pensaba en las opciones que tenían. Un sentimiento de esperanza.

-¿Monkey D.? Pasa anda-llamó Aokiji. Luffy se levantó y fue muy resuelto hacia el despacho del psicólogo.

La evaluación psicológica era breve, Aokiji solo explicaba una serie de resultados y tests que les había hecho a principio de curso y les daba un par de reglas para los exámenes finales que ya se acercaban. Con Nami, Usuff y Kalifa apenas tardó cinco minutos. Con Luffy en cambio estuvo media hora, y también con Robin. Roronoa Zoro era por apellido de los últimos de la lista, así que se quedó con Vinsmoke Sanji y Tony Tony Chopper esperando su turno.

-¿Qué creéis que dirá de mí?-preguntó Chopper preocupado.

-Qué eres un palizas-respondió Sanji que chupaba un mondadientes para matar el mono del cigarrillo.

-Qué te preocupas demasiado-dijo Zoro.

-Pensaba que dirías cosas buenas-musitó Chopper abatido. Sanji arqueó una ceja y miró a Zoro algo aturullado.

-No, queremos decir que... eres muy responsable-dijo sonriéndole con calidez. Pero Chopper no parecía muy convencido.

-Yo creo que... eres el chaval más inteligente que conozco. Y también el más valiente-dijo Zoro con sinceridad. Los ojos de Chopper se abrieron mucho al oírlo, y una gran sonrisa estiró su cara mientras miraba a Zoro con gratitud.

-Caray marimo...-Sanji asintió impresionado-no está nada mal...

-Y tú creo que simplemente eres muy subnormal-le dijo el peliverde, divertido.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Con lo bien que lo estabas haciendo!-se rió Sanji.

Pasaron un rato más charlando sobre el reformatorio y sus vidas fuera de él. Zoro era cada día más consciente de que la vida de Sanji fuera de Shinsekawa era la más acomodada, pero también posiblemente la más difícil del grupo. Estaba bajo mucha presión por su familia y amigos, y era tremendamente infeliz.

-Zoro, te toca-le llamó Aokiji cuando terminó con Carrot, con la que también había estado más tiempo de lo normal.

-Por fin...-le susurró Zoro a sus dos amigos. Chopper y Sanji eran los últimos y se quedaron mirando vídeos de cocina en el móvil del rubio.

-Bueno, disculpa por la espera pero ya sabes como va esto-le dijo Aokiji al entrar.

-Nada-Zoro forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió a su asiento, cuando a Aokiji le sonó el móvil.

-Ay, perdona-se excusó el profesor, cansado. Luego cogió el teléfono-¿sí? ¿Es urgente? Un momento... perdona Zoro ahora mismo vuelvo ¿vale?

Aokiji no escuchó el suspiro de frustración de Zoro. El chico se repantingó en la silla que había en frente de la mesa del psicólogo y echó una ojeada a la estancia. Típico despacho de psicólogo. Muy anónimo. Muy zen.

Sacó el móvil para escribirle algo a Robin cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo. A lo mejor Aokiji podía darles alguna pista. Él no era amigo de Akainu pero sin duda debía estar en el ajo. Todos los profesores estaban en el mismo barco, como diría Luffy.

Con la agilidad de una pantera Zoro se movió hasta la mesa y empezó a rebuscar papeles abriendo cajones y armarios. Todo era papeleo administrativo y fichas de alumnos sin demasiado interés. También había de profesores. Buscó la de Akainu pero no la encontró. En cambio estaban la de Galdino, Hancok y Jinbei, que eran bastante interesantes y sorprendentes.

Zoro iba a sentarse a leerlas cuando tiró otro taco de hojas. Distinguió la foto de Luffy en una de ellas. Su amigo sonreía como siempre y llevaba su inseparable sombrero de paja.

Zoro no pudo evitar leer las primeras líneas mientras recogía los papeles.

"_Monkey D. Luffy, diecisiete años. Trastorno por déficit de atención e hiperactividad. Dislexia leve. Fuera._"

Zoro miró la foto de Luffy perplejo. ¿Trastorno de atención e hiperactividad? ¿Dislexia? ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era obvio que Luffy era un fuera de la norma, pero eso se debía también al problema que padecía. Zoro entendía ahora por qué a Luffy le costaba tanto concentrarse en más clases, y por qué confundía palabras. Y aún así él se esforzaba muchísimo por aprender y superarse. El peliverde tragó saliva mientras dejaba la hoja en su sitio. Luffy podía tener muchos problemas tanto internos como con los demás, pero jamás en la vida le había escuchado quejarse de ellos. Y fue la primera vez que Zoro pensó que quizás él también podía superar los suyos. Que si las cosas le iban bien o mal no dependía tanto de los demás, si no de él mismo.

-Ya estoy...-Zoro tuvo el tiempo justo de sentarse cuando Aokiji entraba por la puerta. El psicólogo fue hacia su asiento y lo miró con satisfacción-perdóname Zoro, no pueden estar sin mí.

-Ya. No pasa nada-dijo él cortante-¿bueno, yo...?

-Tus ficheros, vamos a ver...-Aokiji sacó un par de hojas de un archivador que Zoro no había mirado y releyó partes en voz alta.

-"Problemas de conducta... actitud agresiva... falta de estudio..." mmmnnn... bueno Zoro creo que tú eres un caso bastante sencillo.

Zoro no pudo evitar su sorpresa al oírlo. Era la primera vez que le decían que era un caso sencillo. Y ya había pasado por dos psicólogos en su instituto. Y desde luego él no pensaba que fuera un caso sencillo.

-Te sorprenderá lo que te digo. Bueno, lo normal en un adolescente es creer que sus problemas son lo peor, y que nadie más puede entenderlo. Pero resulta que somos todos seres humanos, y no somos tan diferentes como creemos.

-Con las cosas que hemos hablado hasta ahora no creo que sepas mucho de mis problemas... no lo digo a mal-aclaró Zoro. Aokiji lo miraba desde su asiento con sumo interés, sonriendo mucho como si fuera que estuviese observando en él algo muy interesante.

-Bueno pero soy súper psicólogo y os he ido echando un ojo. Además tú no pasas desapercibido, no sólo porque eres muy guapo, también tienes una personalidad fascinante. No me pongas esa cara, no me siento atraído por tí, y aunque así fuera siempre puedes rechazarme.

-¿Qué has observado...?-le preguntó Zoro que realmente tenía interés por saberlo. Aokiji era una persona muy inteligente. Un desastre total, pero muy inteligente.

-Cuando llegaste odiabas este sitio (no te culpo). Tu pesperctiva era la misma con la que llevabas todo el año: pasar de estudiar, pasar de tí mismo y meterte en líos con un par de amigos chungos de la talla de Eustass. Me imagino que intentarías hablar con él al principio...

-Más o menos-recordó Zoro.

-Pero no contabas con Luffy. Él te hizo ver las cosas de un modo que nunca habías visto, y te incluyó en un grupo de amigos, variopintos pero geniales, al que tú jamás habrías formado parte en tu sano juicio.

Zoro asintió. Todo eso era verdad. Ahora que Aokiji se lo resumía así era totalmente como había sucedido.

-... y ya me contó Nami que habías salido juntos, lo que me lleva a entender cual era el verdadero motivo por el que te portaste tan mal este invierno. Pero has sido capaz no sólo de pasar página con otra chica maravillosa como es Robin. Además has sido capaz de perdonar a Nami. Y de seguir a su lado. Eso Zoro, no lo hace cualquiera.

Zoro agachó la cabeza un poco cortado. Dicho así sonaba espectacular pero la verdad es que no era para tanto. Él había deseado que Nami regresara con él durante mucho tiempo. Pero eso ya quedaba atrás. Sabía que aún la quería. Pero por suerte ahora podía dejarla ir sin que le doliera tanto.

-Tu problema es Zoro que tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho y actúas del modo contrario. Pero has demostrado ser generoso, valiente, honesto y desinteresado. Has ayudado a más gente de la que crees en este colegio ( empezando por Bartolomé a quien salvaste la vida y siguiendo con la propia Nami, Viví y Trafalgar Law).

-No creo que haya ayudado mucho a Law...

-Pues él me ha dicho que sí-terció Aokiji-pero no le digas que te lo he contado. Y creo que a Sanji también le ha venido bien tener alguien que le plante cara. Sí Zoro, eres una persona muy valiosa, y brillas ya solo por lo que ayudas a los demás, además de por tí mismo.

Zoro miraba al suelo muerto de vergüenza ante las palabras de Aokiji. Entre eso y la declaración de Robin en su cama el otro día la verdad es que iba bien servido de cumplidos. Se sentía muy bien. No quería admitirlo, pero era así.

-Vaya repaso te estoy dando... Y mejor no te leo lo que me ha escrito Mihawk sobre tí porque entonces explotas ya de la vergüenza. Nunca había leído un informe así sobre nadie. Vamos ni en el homenaje que le hicieron a Michael cuando murió...

Zoro sonrió mientras la imagen de su sensei aparecía en su memoria. Nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría a establecer una conexión tan fuerte con el legendario Dracule Mihawk. Y ahí estaban, como dos iguales.

-Solo queda una cosa y es la menos importante: que te lo curres un poco y apruebes todos los exámenes finales ¿qué te parece? Sé que ni la Física ni las Mates son tu fuerte pero Historia y Lengua cuestan menos y puedes sacar buena nota.

-En realidad creo que se me da todo mal-admitió Zoro. La única diferencia: Historia y Lengua eran un pelín más faciles y no una marea de números sin sentido. Pero era un fracaso en todas, excepto en deportes.

-Se te puede dar todo mal... pero creo que te has enfrentado a retos mucho más difíciles en este verano-le dijo Aokiji guiñándole un ojo. Zoro asintió lentamente.

-Sí.

-Muy bien. Entonces tú y yo nos despedimos hasta la próxima-dijo Aokiji estirando las manos satisfecho-¿te parece bien?

-Claro.

Zoro estrechó la mano de Aokiji y luego se dirigió a la puerta de salida con una satisfacción interior inmensa. El psicólogo lo llamó una vez más.

-Dime una cosa... ¿no ha sido un buen verano?-le preguntó divertido.

Zoro caviló unos segundos mientras una sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro.

-El mejor-admitió.

Zoro se quedó a esperar con Sanji mientras entraba Chopper. Al final le tocó el turno al rubio y entonces Zoro se llevó al niño hasta su cuarto, y luego subió al suyo. Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos (ya conseguía no perderse, por fin) pensó en lo que había hablado con Aokiji, y que realmente tenía razón. ¿Iba a dejar que le vencieran un par de putos exámenes de mierda? No. ¿Desaprovecharía la enorme suerte que tenía en comparación a muchos otros? No.

Luffy tenía un montón de problemas y dificultades, y ya había hecho su planificación de estudio con Nami, decidido totalmente a aprobar. Zoro haría lo mismo.

"No soy una persona compleja..." -pensó el chico. En realidad sí lo era. Pero los problemas, cuando se enfrenta uno a ellos, son en realidad sencillos. Tenía un montón de amigos con los que se sentía muy a gusto, y seguiría a Luffy hasta el fin del mundo. Tenía a Nami de nuevo de su lado, y a Robin que era la mujer de su vida. E iba a ser un campeón de la espada con ayuda del mejor. Él era el dueño de su vida. Él elegía su destino.

Así que sí, aquel había sido el mejor verano de su vida. Ojalá pudiera disfrutar de lo que aún quedaba de él.

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Espero que sí, y me encantaría leer vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión sobre la historia (ya sea para bien o para mal, a mí me interesa mucho). La escena de la tortura de Nami está inspirada en "El Cofre del Hombre Muerto" (de Piratas del Caribe, que amo). La verdad es que Akainu cada capítulo que pasa es más y más odioso ¿no os parece?**

**¿Cuál es vuestra pareja favorita? ¿Creéis que durarán? ¿Y qué más secretos esconde Shinsekawa? Sinceramente espero que os haya gustado, os mando un abrazo enorme desde la distancia y espero que estéis bien. ¡Hay que mantenerse positivos, es lo más importante! **

**La semana que viene un capítulo bastante divertido. ¡Hasta entonces, nos leemos!**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Sé que dije que subiría los viernes pero he tenido mucho lío esta semana de regreso, así que aquí esta un poco más tarde pero igual de bueno:D **

**-Guest: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, sí que era bastante fuerte la verdad jajajaja. ¡Espero que este también te guste, un abrazo!**

* * *

-¿La tienes?

-Si...

-¿Sigue dormido?

-Pues claro.

-Vale, una, dos...

Todos entraron en el cuarto donde Zoro todavía roncaba a pierna suelta. Luffy se había puesto el despertador para estar alerta cuando viniesen a verlos. Al ser domingo y ante la tajante prohibición de poder ir a Logetown, no les quedaba más remedio que celebrarlo allí.

Zoro nunca hablaba con nadie de su cumpleaños. Era una fecha que no consideraba especial y celebrarlo le tocaba un poco las narices, aunque no sabía del todo bien por qué. Sin embargo no había podido ocultarle a Luffy que aquel día ocho cumplía los dieciocho, y pasaba por tanto la mayoría de edad. Zoro tenía muchas ganas de llegar a ese momento. Aunque económicamente seguía dependiendo de su padre, ya era legalmente adulto, y pronto podría marcharse de casa y dejar todo lo que odiaba atrás.

Sin embargo Zoro esperaba en el fondo que su padre por lo menos lo llamara para felicitarle...

El caso era que aún roncaba disfrutando del único día en el que podía hacerlo, cuando uno a uno sus amigos se fueron metiendo en el cuarto. Además de Luffy, Nami, Robin, Sanji, Usuff y Chopper se habían apuntado Franky, Law, Brook, Bartolomé, Viola y Kalifa que se había enterado en el último momento y se había incluído porque sí.

-Mmmmmmn...-Zoro sonrió en sueños abrazado a su almohadita mientras su cama sin saberlo estaba rodeada por todos sus amigos de Shinsekawa.

-Vaya pijama más horrible... ¿nadie le va a regalar uno?-susurró Kalifa.

-Tíos alguien tiene que grabar, esto va a ser un gran momento-dijo Law que llevaba solo una camiseta y calzoncillos, y estaba aún medio sobado.

-¡Ssssh! ¡A callá! ¡Qué lo van a despertá si no...!-les advirtió Viola.

-Vale ya está lista-Sanji encedió la última. Dieciocho eran muchas velas-preparados, listos...

-¡Cuuuuumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz!-cantaron todos. Zoro se incorporó pegando un bote de la sorpresa, y por unos segundos los miró atónitos, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. A la primera que miró fue a Robin, que le guiñó un ojo, tranquilizadora. Luego a Sanji, que sujetando la tarta exhibía una gran sonrisa.

-¡Te deseeeeamos toooodos cumpleaaaaños feeeeliz!-cantaron desentonadamente. Brook hizo un agudo metallero para hacer la canción más épica.

-¡SÚPER CUMPLEAÑOS ZORO! ¡Ya entras en el club de los de la mayoría de edad!-exclamó Franky emocionado.

-¡Felicidades tío!-Luffy le rascó el pelo a Zoro y le dio un besazo, desconcertándolo aún más.

-Muchas felicidades Zoro-dijo Nami sonriéndole timidamente.

-Marimo sopla, y que cumplas muchos más-dijo Sanji acercándole las velas.

-¡Y nosotros que lo veamos!-exclamó tontamente Kalifa, y ella y Viola se echaron a reír.

Zoro miró la titilante luz de las velas y luego al montón de caras sonrientes que estaban detrás de ellas. La verdad era que nunca había empezado tan bien un día. Ni un año vaya.

-¡Pide un deseo!-le animó Chopper.

Zoro cerró su ojo sano y sopló. Luego los miró y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Muchas gracias.

Mientras degustaban la tarta de chocolate y nata (poniendo el cuarto de los chicos perdido de migas) algunos de los invitados llevaron a Zoro sus regalos.

-Lo compré en Logetown hace tiempo, porque sabía que luego se me pasaría-le dijo Nami dándole el suyo.

-No tenías por qué-dijo Zoro. Nami agachó la cabeza algo cortada pero entonces él se levantó y la dio un fuerte abrazo-gracias Nami...

Se miraron. Se conocían tan bien que era imposible que se ocultaran sus sentimientos el uno al otro.

Nami asintió y se hizo a un lado mientras Zoro desenvolvía su paquete: era un uniforme de espadachín, con unos pantalones negros muy flexibles y un elegante chaleco verde con motivos japoneses ancestrales. Zoro lo observó maravillado.

-Es... yo...-agradecer era otra cosa que tampoco se le daba muy bien. Sobre todo cuando era de verdad.

-Olvídalo. Para cuando vayas por ahí a a cargarte gente-dijo Nami.

-Mi regalo es un libro-informó Chopper dándole a Zoro un compendio sobre como mantener mejor la forma física-como ya no podíamos ir a Logetown se lo compré a Jinbei.

-¡Gracias!-Zoro abrazó a Chopper que apunto estuvo de ponerse a llorar de emoción.

-Mi regalo me lo quitó Akainu. Decía que era peligroso. Luché con él pero no pude salvarlo-mintió descaradamente Usuff, que al ser avisado con tan poco tiempo no había sido capaz de conseguir nada-pero era precioso...

-Se agradece igualmente Usuff-rió Zoro dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Yo te he conseguido farlopa-dijo Law sacando una bolsita negra. Nami y Robin lo miraron escandalizadas-es broma... son hiervas aromáticas del sueño. Matan el estrés... de verdad eh. No me miréis así...

-Yo lo analizaré para asegurarme-intervino Chopper quitándole la bolsa a Law con profesionalidad, y todos rieron.

-Sanji que sepa que te ha regalado la tarta-informó Viola cogiendo por las mejillas a su novio que se sonrojó un poco-etuvo aye toda la tarde hasiéndola para ti. ¡Ha sio su mejó reseta!

-¿En serio?-Zoro miró a Sanji que estaba muy rojo e intentaba desviar la mirada-pues ha sido un gran regalo. De verdad, muchas gracias. Es la mejor que he comido nunca.

-Calla y aprovecha-dijo el rubio, complacido por el cumplido-no habrá más.

-Ya sabía yo-rió Zoro.

Charlaron animadamente mientras los que tenían regalos se los seguían acercando a Zoro. Robin le había comprado también ropa y una novela, la continuación del "Valiente espadachín" que Zoro se había sacado de la biblioteca y ella ya había visto antes en su cuarto. Y Franky en su línea de siempre le había comprado un tanga.

-¡Puede parecer excéntrico pero a Robin se le caerá la baba cuando vea tus nalgotes resaltados con esto!-exclamó el chico estirando la goma del tanga. Robin se dio una palmada en el rostro mientras Zoro se atragantaba con la tarta por la risa.

Desde un lado Nami iba haciendo fotos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Las mejores fotografías son las naturales, cuando nadie está posando.

-Luego me las mandas...-susurró Law a su lado. Ella le miró sorprendida, y luego asintió forzando una sonrisa. Law la miró con preocupación.

-Oye... quería hablar de eso contigo... no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo... sé que soy una mierda. Debería haberte defendido-dijo Law agachado la cabeza. Nami le miró con dureza. Aún le dolían los golpes, pero más aún le dolía el hecho de que tantos compañeros en el Reformatorio le hubiesen dado la espalda. Si todos hubiesen unido sus fuerzas de nuevo se podría haber evitado el castigo. Pero tenían demasiado miedo de la policía y de Akainu...

-No estoy enfadada Law...-le dijo Nami cruzada de brazos. Él asintió lentamente-es solo que... desde que te conozco solo te he visto meterte en líos innecesarios... y ser incapaz de ayudar a otros de salir de los suyos... esperaba que eso cambiase... verte renunciar a ese egoísmo... Algún día

-Yo no puedo cambiar lo que soy Nami-se excusó él. Era raro que hablasen tan normal cuando hacía menos de un mes también ellos habían mantenido tórridas relaciones sexuales. Pero ambos estaban ya acostumbrados a eso. Sin embargo Nami era capaz de verlo totalmente desnudo allí mismo, pese a su ropa.

-Todos podemos cambiar lo que somos. Por eso hemos evolucionado-replicó ella con frialdad-te haría menos daño del que crees.

Law se acercó a ella y le puso un dedo en los labios. La última vez había empezado de un modo parecido. Pero ahora Nami estaba enamorada de Luffy, y no iba a caer así. El moreno la sonrió con tristeza mientras retiraba el dedo y la dejaba temblando.

-Me haría mucho más del que crees tú-dijo, y luego se marchó de la habitación.

Nami se quedó pensando las palabras de Law hasta que Kalifa la sacó de su ensimismamiento llevándola consigo para hacerse unas fotos.

-¡Zoro! ¡Ahora nos toca nuestros regalos!-exclamó Luffy, que iba de la mano de Bartolomé. El delicado chico estaba rojo como un tomate, y temblaba mucho. Zoro suponía que seguía enamorado de él. Sin embargo el chico despertaba en Zoro una gran ternura y cariño. Por no olvidar el orgullo secreto de pensar que le había salvado la vida al evitar que se suicidara.

-¡Nosotros hemos hecho unos dibujos!

Luffy enseñó con orgullo el suyo: era un cómic en el que él y Zoro hacían cosas juntos.

-¿Cuando hemos ido de pesca?-Zoro observó las viñetas incapaz de contener la risa. La verdad es que le encantaba.

-Ya iremos ya.

El estilo de dibujo era horrendo pero Zoro distinguía a Luffy por el sombrero deforme que llevaba en la cabeza, y a sí mismo por el manchurrón verde que representaba su pelo. En uno de los bocadillos con los que los personajes interactuaban Zoro decía "voy a ser el mejor espadero del mundo" y Luffy decía "yo seré el rey de los piratas".

-No sé. Como manga no le veo futuro-comentó Sanji ojeando el comic burlón-pero como ejemplo del cubismo no está mal.

-Más de tu tarta Sanji por fa-le pidió Luffy hambriento.

-¡Pero si ya te has tragado cuatro trozos!-saltó el rubio-¿No vas a dejar nada para los demás, so gocho?

-No-eructó Luffy.

-El mío es un dibujo de un samurai-dijo Bartolomé atropelladamente-sé que está mal pero más o menos lo he sacado...

-Pues sí, no está muy bien-murmuró Usuff, que era un gran dibujante.

-Al menos él le ha hecho algo-le respondió Chopper con desdén. Usuff se puso colorado mientras el niñito sonreía con satisfacción.

Zoro miró el dibujo. Usuff podía decir que no estaba muy bien y realmente aunque la anatomía y composición eran correctas era una ilustración bastante sosa. Pero a él le gustó. A fin de cuentas Bartolomé lo había hecho con todo su cariño para él. Y eso lo valoró mucho más.

-Es muy bonito...-dijo Zoro mirando a Bartolomé con sincera gratitud-lo voy a poner en la pared...

-Gra... gracias-masculló el chico, sonrosado y con lágrimas asomándole al rostro también por la emoción. Zoro dejó el dibujo de Bartolomé en su mesilla y luego miró a todos sus amigos sonriendo radiante. Quería decirles algo, algo bonito, algo sincero, aunque le costase tanto revelar sus sentimientos.

-Yo... eh... gracias... no me gusta mi cumpleaños... pero este ha sido el mejor de todos.

-Claro-dijo Sanji, abrazado a Luffy y Usuff-¡porque estamos nosotros!

-¡Síiiiiiii!-exclamó el resto riendo, y entre bromas y canciones pasaron la mañana en el cuarto de los chicos festejando el cumpleaños.

A mediodía la habitación de fue despejando: Viola fue a darse una ducha (se despidió de Sanji dándole un escandaloso beso que Nami observó con repugnancia) y Franky, Bartolomé y Chopper bajaron a comer. Brook también iba a marcharse, pero antes le pidió a Zoro que lo acompañara a la sala de música, donde habían estado ensayando para el concurso de bandas durante el último mes. El grupo funcionaba mejor de lo que Zoro se habría esperado, y es que gracias al ánimo que les infundía Brook ponían en ello todo su empeño día tras día. Incluso Luffy había llegado a adquirir un cierto oído musical, mínimo pero suficiente.

-No creerías que el viejo Brook no tenía un regalo para tí ¿eh?-rió el esquelético profesor mientras abría un armario. En él había una vieja guitarra eléctrica, la única de ellas que Zoro no había usado en un ensayo nunca.

-¿Qué...?-preguntó el chico con sorpresa.

-Firmada por Mark Knopfler-dijo Brook enseñándole la tapa del instrumento, donde estaba la firma-una vez en mi vida tuve el tremendo honor de conocerle, en un festival de rock. Eran los 90.

-No... no puedo aceptarlo-dijo Zoro, impresionado, mientras Brook se la ofrecía-Brook, es tuya... es muy valiosa...

-Tonterías Zoro, la guardaba para un buen alumno. Verás, cuando empecé a dar clase hace diez años tenía un montón de chicos y chicas a los que les apasionaba la historia del rock. Que escuchaban su música, y la vivían... vivir el rock es vivir de un modo diferente... es sentir algo más... saber de donde vienes.

Zoro asintió lentamente, mientras observaba el demacrado rostro de su profesor. Hay pocas veces en la vida en las que sentimos que unas palabras pueden cambiárnosla por su significado. Esta era una de ellas.

-Con los años cada vez a menos gente parece interesarle. El rock se muere... lo que queda de él parecen reliquias, algo de viejos, cuando siempre fue lo contrario. Por eso cuando te conocí...cuando vi todos esos discos en tu cuarto... bueno, sentí que aún había esperanza. Y que el rock no se muere. Volverá a nacer...-posó sus manos en los hombros de Zoro mientras le depositaba también la guitarra en las suyas-así que acepta esto... creo que te lo has ganado.

Zoro miró la firma del guitarrista y vocal de los Dire Straits, pensativo. Luego volvió a mirar a Brook, solemne.

-Acepto-accedió, y Brook asintió emocionado-pero con una condición...

-¿Cuál?-preguntó el profesor extrañado. Zoro sonrió.

-Qué me la firmes tú también-dijo, extendiendosela. Brook pareció tardar unos segundos en entenderlo, pero luego la cogió y miró a Zoro con respeto.

-Eres todo un RocknRolla... que lo sepas-le dijo inclinando su cabeza de negros rizos.

-Ja ja ja, gracias.

* * *

Zoro regresó a su habitación empuñando triunfal la guitarra de Brook cuando se encontró con que solo quedaban cuatro personas allí: Nami, Robin, Sanji y Usuff. En realidad cinco, contando a Luffy que entró con él pues acababa de volver del baño tras digestar toda la ingente cantidad tarta que se había comido.

-¿A que te ha gustado tu fiesta Zoro? ¡Dieciocho, dieciocho!-canturreó Luffy, animado.

-Ssssh, Luffy no grites o vendrá Magellan-le avisó Nami. Brook había conseguido deshacerse del conserje para que no los molestara en toda la mañana, pero ahora volvía a hacer su ronda y podía pillarles-entra, rápido.

-Perdona Nami-dijo Luffy abrazándola con fuerza. Ella se sonrojó al notar el cuerpo del chico pegado al suyo. Luffy estaba muy mimoso últimamente, y parecía haber aprendido un poco sobre como dar placer a una mujer. Nami se moría de ganas de tenerlo al fin entre sus muslos en la cama, pero aún no habían encontrado el momento, con todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas.

-Les estábamos contando lo que averiguamos el otro día-le dijo Robin a Zoro. Él no necesitó que le diese más pistas para entenderlo.

-Creo que eso nos da una ligera ventaja, ¿no?-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Ya habéis tardado en contárnoslo marimo-le recriminó Sanji-a saber la de veces que nos han espiado... a saber lo que tienen...

-De tí deben ser cosas muy patéticas-se burló Zoro a mala idea-pajeándote en el baño mientras lloras y cosas así...

Mientras Sanji se abalanzaba sobre Zoro y ambos forcejeaban sobre la cama de este, Robin terminó de relatar lo sucedido: hacía unos días ella, Luffy y Zoro habían conseguido descubrir cómo eran capaces Akainu y el resto de enterarse de lo ocurrido en Shinsekawa. Y por qué les había sido tan sencillo espiarlos, pero aún así no se habían enterado de todo.

-Zoro y yo acabábamos de salir de mi cuarto-narraba Robin-estuvimos... haciendo los deberes... y por el pasillo nos encontramos a Luffy. Así que los tres fuimos paseando hacia el comedor, cuando escuchamos unas voces discutiendo. Vimos a Akainu que salía de un despacho con muy mala cara. Parecía muy enfadado, por suerte no nos vio.

-Así que decidimos entrar a ver que pasaba (fue idea del subnormal este)-continuó Zoro-y nos encontramos con la persona con la que Akainu había estado hablando...

-Era Koala-completó Robin.

-¿Pero... por qué?-Sanji se ajustó el cuello de la camisa mientras escuchaba perplejo el relato-¿por qué ella? No lo entiendo...

-¿Te acuerdas de que Koala se ganó un buen castigo el año pasado por pinchar el teléfono de Hancok?-recordó Nami-los padres de Koala son informáticos y a ella siempre le gustó la tecnología...

-Y el espionaje-apostilló Zoro. A Sanji le brillaron los ojos al entender al fin.

-Este año se había traído una cámara espía ¡yo ya la había visto el primer día de curso!-saltó Luffy, que estaba tan hiperactivo como siempre. Zoro asintió. Él también recordaba su primer encuentro con Koala a la llegada de Shinsekawa, cuando la chica les había ayudado a orientarse porque se habían perdido.

_No habían tenido demasiada relación con ella durante el trimestre salvo saludarse de vez en cuando y poco más, pero haciendo memoria ahora Zoro si podía darse cuenta de que Koala había empezado siendo una chica alegre y pícara, para ir apagándose poco a poco, hasta las últimas semanas en que se la veía pálida, alicaída y distante. Al verla aquel día en el despacho lo había entendido:_

_-Snif... sob...-Koala lloraba desconsolada, tenía una marca rojiza en la mejilla y parecía destrozada. Sus enormes gafas redondas estaban en el suelo, pero ella no se molestó en recogerlas._

_-¿Koala?-Luffy la miró sorprendido entrando en la estancia-¡Koala! ¿Estás bien?_

_-¡Oh!-Luffy corrió a abrazar a su amiga y luego miró su rostro con preocupación._

_-¿Akainu te ha pegado?-preguntó, compasivo. Luego su rostro se endureció-hay que darle una lección..._

_-Nno no Luffy... no me pasa nada... estoy bien... estoy bien...-susurró ella sonándose los mocos-es que me he caído._

_Luffy miró a Zoro que arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. Mentiras peores que esa habían oído pocas. Entretanto Robin había descubierto algo que la había llamado la atención: sobre la mesa del despacho de Akainu había un pequeño dispositivo... parecía una cámara... y tenía una turbina que la permitía elevarse hasta el techo y adherirse a él..._

_-Vaya...-Robin miró la cámara con curiosidad, era tan pequeña que le cabía en la palma de la mano. Se diría que era casi invisible..._

_-¡NO!-gritó Koala al ver a Robin con su dispositivo. La chica se volvió con sorpresa, y entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Koala Robin vio al fin la verdad en ellos. Era el mayor poder que tenía la chica: ver la verdad en los demás._

_-Pero... ¿por qué?-le preguntó Robin a Koala con voz queda. Zoro y Luffy se miraron sin comprender todavía la verdad._

_-Yo... yo...-titubeó la chica asustada-¡yo no quería! ¡De verdad, yo no quería! Pero Akainu me descubrió y me obligó a hacerlo. ¡Akainu me obligó!-comenzó a llorar de nuevo._

_-Joder...-Zoro la miró pasmado. Ahora él si lo entendía._

_-¿Pero qué pasa?-preguntó Luffy muy rayado, incapaz de comprender aquel drama-tus gafas están aquí Koala no te preocupes..._

_-Tú... tú...-Zoro miraba a Koala sintiendo la rabia hervir en su interior: la jugadita del botellón, las dos semanas esposado a Trafalgar Law, toda aquella incertidumbre sobre cómo Sengoku y Akainu eran capaces de verlo todo-¿tú nos has hecho esto...?_

_Quería golpear algo por la rabia, pero viendo el congestionado rostro de la chica entendió que ella no había tenido elección._

_-Akainu y Sengoku me obligaron. Me dijeron que si no, suspendería todos los exámenes aunque estudiara, y no podría volver a mi colegio este año. Lo necesitaba... tenía que hacerlo...-sollozó la chica intentando explicarse._

_-Podrías haberte negado... habernoslo dicho-replicó Robin con dureza._

_-¡Oh!-Luffy acababa por fin de pillarlo. Miró a Koala con la boca abierta-¡Oh!_

_-No podía avisaros, Akainu me amenazó. Me ha tenido más controlada que nunca... En vez de ir a Logetown me tenía aquí, supervisando el funcionamiento de las cámaras..._

_-¿"Las"?-repitió Zoro preocupado-¿cuántas hay?_

_-Yo solo tenía dos pero ellos me han hecho comprar dos más... con mi propio dinero-Koala se llevó las manos a la cara sollozando otra vez-el reformatorio tiene prohibido espiar a sus alumnos así que ellos no podían conseguir esas cámaras, pero yo sí... y si yo os espiaba en su nombre ellos técnicamente quedaban fuera..._

_-Pero eso no ha sido así-replicó Zoro, indignado con aquella injusticia-ellos te han obligado..._

_Koala tragó saliva. Luego empezó nuevamente a llorar._

_-¡No puedo demostrarlo!-chilló-y si Akainu se entera de que os lo he dicho... si él..._

_-¿Si él qué?-preguntó Zoro con voz ronca. Estaba harto del puto Akainu, solo quería poder partirle la cara a aquel hijo de puta. Pero no entendía por qué Koala había sido capaz de rebajarse hasta el extremo de obedecerlo así, y de traicionar a sus compañeros de un modo tan cruel._

_-Nno me odiéis por favor yo estaba asustada-dijo Koala frotándose los ojos-además pude protegeros varias veces evitando que Akainu os viera._

_-¿En serio?-dijo Zoro, sorprendido._

_-Cclaro... las primeras veces me era imposible porque Akainu estaba todo el rato encima vigilando las grabaciones... como pasó con vuestra fiesta... pero más adelante logré ocultarle algunas grabaciones, y confundirle para que no os viera. Como cuando ibas a visitar a Robin... o esa vez que os escapasteis tú y Luffy de noche..._

_-¿Cómo funcionan las cámaras?-preguntó Robin, aún sujetando una de ellas en su mano._

_-Tienen una hélice que las permite volar-explicó Koala-Por la noche es cuando las muevo más haciendo rondas por los pasillos y baños..._

_-Y así nos grabaste el día de la pelea con Law-recordó Zoro. Koala asintió lentamente, colorada._

_-Fue Akainu ese día quien controlaba la cámara. Él es quien ha estado más emocionado con la operación. Y Sengoku también. Gracias a eso ha podido espiar a los alumnos y profesores y saber todo lo que pasa..._

_-¿A los profesores también?-exclamó Robin-¿en serio?_

_Koala asintió y cerró los ojos un momento. Entre los profesores había grabado cosas que deseaba borrar de su mente. Mucho peores que entre cualquiera de los alumnos. Antes ella era una apasionada del espionaje, de descubrir qué hacía el resto en su privacidad. Ahora lo odiaba..._

_-Los profesores se enteraron hace tiempo de que algo raro pasaba, y han ido con más cuidado-explicó Koala con voz tenue-pero aún así ahora... ellos lo controlan todo. Saben casi todo lo que hacéis... tenéis que ir con cuidado..._

_Zoro miró a Robin, que jugueteaba con la cámara espía entre sus dedos. Él seguía furioso, tanto que hasta le costaba respirar por el cabreo, pero Robin en cambio brillaba como nunca, y una traviesa sonrisa poco usual en ella se dibujó lentamente en su suave rostro. Zoro la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a su chica se le había ocurrido algo brillante._

_-Esto lo cambia todo...-dijo Robin volviéndose lentamente hacia Luffy y Koala. Levantó la cámara y la señaló, intentando encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Verdaderamente no cabía en sí de gozo-¡Esto chicos... lo cambia... todo!_

_-¿Cómo?-preguntó Koala, que continuaba hundida en el pupitre mirándolos con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto._

_-Sí, eso-apostilló Luffy-porque yo no entiendo del todo..._

_-Era su última defensa contra nosotros-saltó Robin repentinamente. Zoro no podía dejar de mirarla y sorprenderse de su alegría. Qué chica más increíble-¡Era lo único con lo que podían amenazarnos! ¡Qué sabían lo que hacíamos, sin que nosotros supiéramos cómo lo sabían! ¡El ojo invisible!_

_-Es cierto...-Luffy también empezaba a pillar la lógica de Robin. El todopoderoso Sengoku que lo veía todo ya no lo era tanto...-y ahora..._

_-¿Od dais cuenta de la suerte que hemos tenido? ¡Ahora lo sabemos todo! ¡Es genial!-Robin fue hacia Zoro con la cámara, totalmente emocionada-con esto ahora..._

_Sin previo aviso Zoro la besó. La forma en que sus ojos azules brillaban mientras ella trataba de pensar un plan le gustaba demasiado. Verla así de feliz le hacía aún más feliz a él._

_-Un momento...-razonó Luffy-pero si ellos se enteran de que lo sabemos... a Koala..._

_La chica más pequeña se encogió asustada. Sólo de pensar en lo que podía hacerle Akainu la hacía temblar. Pero por otra parte ya había tenido el valor suficiente como para contarlo. Y Koala conocía a Luffy, sabía que él la protegería. Tenía que unirse al bando de los del Sombrero de Paja, irremediablemente... porque además ya no podía soportar por más tiempo seguir con aquel odioso trabajo. Akainu tendría que buscarse otra alumna a la que extorsionar..._

_-De verdad que no quería haceros daño-dijo Koala, con voz ahogada-pero tenía mucho miedo... y estaba sola._

_Robin avanzó hacia ella con rostro inexpresivo. Koala se temió por un momento que la fuese a reprender, pero la chica morena la sorprendió dándole un fuerte abrazo. Nunca habían interactuado hasta ahora... pero Robin entendía a Koala, y sabía lo que necesitaba en ese momento._

_-Koala tu nos encubriste a Zoro y a mí y por eso te estoy agradecida. Todo esto es culpa de Akainu, y no tuya-dijo Robin mientras Koala sollozaba en su pecho y ella le acariciaba el cabello. Zoro estaba impresionado por la humanidad que Robin estaba demostrando. A él le costaría más olvidar lo que había hecho Koala, pero pese a todo también sentía lástima por ella._

_-Y ahora que nos lo has contado-continuó Robin-las cosas van a cambiar..._

-Y efectivamente, han cambiado-dijo Luffy, concluyendo el relato del descubrimiento de las cámaras. Usuff, Nami y Sanji se miraron, circunspectos.

-Pues cuando agarre a esa cría le voy a decir un par de cosas, la verdad-dijo Usuff, cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo es una cría-terció Sanji, más comprensivo-pero habrá borrado todo lo nuestro... ¿verdad?

-Aún no-le respondió Zoro muy serio-si no, Akainu sospecharía. Pero lo hará...

-Ya tenéis un plan, ¿verdad? Si no, no nos lo estaríais contando-dedujo Nami. Zoro, Robin y Luffy se miraron y asintieron casi a la vez, los tres sonriendo.

-Pues claro que sí-dijo Luffy con fiereza, y Sanji notó como la adrenalina le subía por la emoción. Era el momento... de la venganza...

* * *

Luffy y Sanji entraron a hurtadillas en la cocina de Zeff. El chef estaba distraído limpiando las mesas del comedor con Paty, el pinche, y había dejado su santuario culinario desprotegido. Para Zeff, al igual que para Sanji la cocina era un lugar sagrado. Era por eso que el rubio se entendía tan bien con el cocinero del Reformatorio aunque a veces se llevasen mal, y era por eso que Sanji resultaría una pieza clave en la siguiente operación.

-¿Seguro que no pueden pillarnos?-le susurró Sanji a Luffy mientras sacaba de uno de los armarios la harina y los huevos. Si los grababan ahora las cámaras espía estaban muertos.

-Tranqui tronco-dijo Luffy-Koala controla.

En el despacho de Akainu, el belicoso subdirector estaba sentado en su silla de trabajo, similar a un trono, mientras clasificaba unos archivos en su ordenador, y en una mesa enfrente suyo, como hacía todas las tardes, se encontraba Koala, supervisando el movimiento de las cámaras.

-Qué hagan una ruta por el comedor-le ordenó Akainu a Koala, sin levantar la vista de su pantalla, a la que estaba casi pegado. La luz rojiza de la cristalera le daba un aspecto casi demoníaco.

-Sí...-Koala movió las cámaras en dirección contraria a la ordenada por Akainu. Ya se encargaría ella de alterar las grabaciones después, con el programa que le había enseñado Usuff.

-Vale... lo tenemos todo-dijo Sanji cogiendo el dispensador de nata montada-vamos, ¡vamos, vamos!

-Uju...-Luffy probó un poco del arroz con leche que estaba cocinando Zeff para la cena de los profesores, y luego salió pitando detrás de Sanji, pues justo en ese momento el viejo cocinero y Paty regresaron a la cocina. Zef creyó notar que le faltaba algo en la estancia, pero iba apurado con la cena y Paty no dejaba de darle el rollo, así que no pudo pensarlo por más tiempo.

* * *

En la habitación 247 Sanji y Luffy subieron cargados de deliciosos ingredientes y entraron. Zoro, Nami, Robin y Usuff ya les estaban esperando.

-¿Todo bien?-le preguntó Zoro a Sanji mientras cerraba la puerta discretamente.

-Ssí...-respondió Sanji, distraído. Magellan no les había pillado de poco. Pero por suerte lo habían logrado.

-Muy bien-Nami se frotó las manos mientras Usuff se arremangaba y Sanji colocaba en el suelo del cuarto un cuenco y la batidora que habían robado.

-Va a ser asqueroso-dijo el rubio mientras se arremangaba él también-no quiero ni imaginarlo...

-Ni yo-añadió Robin, que era a la que más escrúpulos le daba el plan.

-Nada de echarse atrás tíos, eh-dijo Luffy cogiendo a Robin de la mano y guiñándola un ojo. Luego se dirigió a Nami-¿voy yendo al baño?

-Sí, vale...-dijo la pelirroja poniendo una mueca de repugnancia-pero sé discreto anda.

-Shishishishi...-Luffy se frotó las manos antes de salir al pasillo en busca del baño.

-Cada uno ayuda a su manera-dijo Zoro suspirando-bueno... vamos a ello...

Tres horas más tarde, estaba terminado.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, en la sala de profesores, Akainu y Kizaru entraron por la noche a ver si quedaba alguien allí. Como siempre la encontraron vacía. Todos los demás profesores les rehuían, porque les odiaban tanto como sus propios alumnos. Akainu respiró hondo, satisfecho con lo que había conseguido. A las nueve de la noche todo Shinsekawa estaba callado como una tumba, ya que a las seis y media (nuevo horario) se ponía a todo el mundo en pie. Sí, Shinsekawa era suyo. Era solo cuestión de tiempo quitar a Sengoku de en medio, y controlar por fin el Reformatorio. Todo saldría bien... esta vez.

-Akainu...-le llamó Kizaru, sacando al grandullón de sus oscuros pensamientos. Kizaru señalaba una tarta de chocolate y crema que se encontraba encima de la mesa, con una tarjeta al lado-¿y esto?

-¿Qué...?-Akainu se acercó hasta la tarta y cogió la tarjetita entrecerrando sus ojos grises para poder leerla. La letra era de un alumno, sin duda.

"_Para el mejor profesor del Shinse, gracias por haberme ayudado a aprobar_"-rezaba. Akainu arrugó la nota y la lanzó a la papelera sin la menor consideración.

-¿Para quién crees que será?-preguntó Kizaru, cotilla, mientras miraba la tarta con ojos golositos.

-Pues para Galdino no creo, porque todos sus alumnos están suspendiendo su estúpida asignatira-respondió Akainu, tan desagradable como siempre.

-No puede ser para Hancok...-razonó Kizaru mientras acercaba su narizota al pastel-si no pondría "profesora"...

-Puede que no... la verdad es que me da igual-dijo Akainu paseando su mirada por toda la sala. Algo no le terminaba se cuadrar...

-¿Crees que se dará cuenta...?-Kizaru posó un dedo en la tarta sin la más mínima consideración y tomó de la crema. Estaba muy rica. Kizaru era un cínico amargo y totalmente insustancial, pero si había algo que apreciaba en esta vida eran los dulces. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, siguió escarbando con sus largas uñas en el pastel como la rata que era. Akainu le observó hacerlo durante un rato, abstraído, hasta que la gula se apoderó también de él mismo.

-¿Qué más da si se dan cuenta?-dijo Akainu cogiendo un cuchillo de la mesa del café y acercándose a partir la tarta-no deberían haberlo dejado aquí por la noche... va contra las normas...

-Sí, efo...-masculló Kizaru arrancando un pedazo de tarta y metiéndoselo en la boca de una-va contra... alguna norma...

Akainu cortó un pedazo y comió también. Le supo extraña. Era un sabor fuerte, raro... pero no estaba mala. Incapaz de contenerse, siguió comiendo. Más aún que lo delicioso de la tarta, lo que más llenaba a Akainu era pensar el que podía estar arrebatándole la ilusión al alumno que la había hecho, y al maestro al que iba dirigida.

-El chocolate es bueno...-reconoció Akainu mientras cortaba otro pedazo. Observó mosqueado como Kizaru zampaba a toda prisa, manchándose la boca y la barbilla del chocolate. Como siempre su codicioso compañero no quería dejarle nada a los demás.

Entonces mientras se tragaba el segundo pedazo también de un bocado Akainu reparó en otra cosa. Era otra tarjetita, que sobresalía del núcleo de la tarta, ahora abierta. Aquello le dejó helado.

Las peores sospechas fluyeron a su mente en tan sólo un momento. Akainu de pronto no se sintió tan contento. ¿Y si lo habían envenenado? ¿O peor...?

Peor, sin dudarlo un momento.

A Akainu se le cayó la tarjeta de las manos al leerlo. Kizaru notó algo raro y dejó de comer. Al leer él también la tarjeta siguió a su colega corriendo al baño, donde comenzaron a devolver todo lo que se habían zampado.

La nota quedó en el suelo, con la maliciosa letra escrita en ella. Era en verso.

_"Como en Criadas y Señoras,_  
_la película, me refiero,_  
_vuestros alumnos os regalan_  
_¡Un zurullo pastelero!"_

* * *

Los gritos de rabia de Akainu resonaron por todo Shinsekawa, y en cada una de sus habitaciones los miembros de la banda del Sombrero de Paja rieron con satisfacción, sabiendo que su bien trazado plan había dado sus frutos. En esos momentos Koala además debía de haber alterado ya las grabaciones para absolverlos de toda sospecha.

Zoro chocó su puño con el de Luffy, que ya se estaba amodorrando en su cama para dormir.

-Misión cumplida tío-dijo Luffy con la voz amortiguada por la almohada sobre la que mantenía la cabeza puesta-buen trabajo...

-No, si tu nos diste la materia prima-recordó Zoro, intentando no visualizar la bolsa de plástico en la que Luffy les había entregado recién salido del baño "su chocolate"-ya verás mañana... van a cantar de alegría.

-El mejor ha sido Usuff, con lo de la tarjetita dentro-dijo Luffy sonriente. Zoro asintió mientras miraba al techo con una profunda satisfacción en su interior.

-El mejor cumpleaños de todos, definitivamente-dijo el peliverde, y Luffy soltó una sonora carcajada.

* * *

**El final es mi parte preferida de este capítulo, un poco guarrete pero me parece que Akainu y Kizaru se lo tenían merecido. También me ha hecho gracia que este capítulo de cumpleaños de Zoro coincida precisamente, por que el mío es mañana :D**

**¿Os gustó? Por fin se resuelve el misterio de cómo se enteraban de todo los profes. Creo recordar que fue Lollyfan quién ya había tenido la teoría de que se trataba de Koala ¡Muy bien visto! Como siempre tienes mucho ojo y una gran atención a los detalles.**** Pero ahora que los alumnos lo saben, empieza la verdadera guerra en el Reformatorio. No os perdáis el siguiente porque es bastante divertido. **

**Como siempre si me dejáis un review por fa con lo que más os haya gustado del cap, vuestra opinión, teorías y sugerencias, etc. Me encantan y me parecen muy interesantes. ¡Nos leemos la semana que viene, hasta entonces mucho ánimo!**


	24. Capítulo 24

**¡HOLA! Sé que dije que el siguiente capítulo sería el Viernes pero ese día se me pasó y el sábado tampoco pude por la celebración del cumple que estuvimos todo el día fuera de casa. Así que os pido disculpas porque me comprometí a que sería cada viernes y no estoy cumpliendo con mi compromiso. A partir de ahora sí que será los viernes ¡prometido! (como luego no lo haga se me cae la cara de vergüenza, ay...). **

**¡En fin, en compensación este capítulo es bastante largo, y los que vienen todavía más! Estoy seguro de que vais a disfrutarlo mucho. ¡Me muero por leer vuestras reviews!**

**-LiliGI27: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Ya me salió en el ordenador que habías empezado a seguir la historia en el capítulo 3 o así, y como vi que eras una gran fan de One Piece sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué opinabas de la historia. ¡y muchas gracias por felicitarme! Tu review fue un gran regalo, y espero que ahora disfrutes del capítulo tanto como de los anteriores:D Un abrazo muy fuerte**

**Pues aquí os lo dejo, ¡a disfrutar!**

* * *

LUNES

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja: tal y como habían previsto Akainu y Kizaru no dijeron nada al resto de profesores ni a Shengoku de la atroz intoxicación que habían sufrido por culpa de una tarta hecha literalmente de excrementos, y tal como también habían planeado revisaron las cámaras de Koala, donde no consiguieron ninguna prueba.

-¿Cómo lo han... cómo las han eludido?-rugió Akainu, al ver en la grabación que Luffy de había pasado la tarde metido en su cuarto con Zoro.

-De algún modo lo han hecho-dijo Kizaru. Habitualmente calmado, el profesor de Química estaba ahora verdaderamente furioso por la humillante y repulsiva afrenta que había experimentado, sobre todo porque él había comido mucha más tarta que Akainu.

-Ellos no están-se atrevió a decir Koala, que estaba revisando los sistemas de grabación con ellos-a lo mejor han sido otros...

-Pues averigua quién-la amenazó Akainu poniendo su manaza en la nuca de la chica y pegándole la cara a la pantalla-¡Y AVERÍGUALO YA!

En el comedor, lejos de oídos indiscretos, Luffy, Zoro y los demás celebraron su jugarreta con gran emoción.

-Revisad ahora la comida, no vaya a ser que intenten vengarse-aconsejó Zoro olisqueando la sopa por si era pis de Akainu.

-No me puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho-dijo Sanji, emocionado como un niño pequeño-me siento tan... realizado.

-Yo más que por Akainu por Kizaru-dijo Usuff dando palmadas de la emoción-es la típica bromita que él nos haría con un compuesto químico.

-Sssssh-Zoro avisó a Usuff para que bajase la voz, ya que en ese preciso momento Magellan paseaba entre las mesas vigilando que todo el mundo comiese. El nuevo conserje estaba más agresivo que nunca, y llevaba ahora además de su fusta una porra, con la que estaba dispuesto a partirle el cráneo a cualquier alumno si intentaban atacarle de nuevo. De igual forma los cinco policías que Akainu había conseguido de Smoker patrullaban pasillos, y cada vez era más difícil eludirlos. A Usuff y Sanji los pillaron esa misma tarde, y se pasaron la tarde castigados fregando suelos.

-Vale, ya hemos dado nuestro primer golpe-razonó Zoro, como siempre el más dispuesto-¿ahora qué? Necesitamos uno nuevo...

-Hay que esperar a que se calmen un poco-dijo Robin con cautela - estoy segura de que van a intentar vengarse.

-Mmmmmn, pues yo creo que cuanto antes mejor, querida-repuso Nami bebiendo la infusión que le había preparado Zeff para el aún reciente dolor de espalda-porque cuanto más aprovechemos su perplejidad, mejor. Es la guerra relámpago.

-Eso lo hacían los nazis...-le dijo Zoro a Nami secamente. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pues eso.

* * *

MARTES

Tal y como Nami había dicho, los chicos prepararon sus siguientes golpes: una cuerda metálica sustraída del cobertizo y convenientemente colocada en una estrecha escalera por Usuff y Nami hizo caerse rodando a tres de los policías de Smoker, que se dejaron varios dientes en la caída y se fueron a quejar muy furiosos a Akainu. El subdirector solo había terminado de tranquilizarlos cuando en la estancia había entrado un Kizaru histérico: al parecer alguien había llenado su laboratorio de globos de helio, y por culpa del calor de su hornillo corría el riesgo de que estos globos explotaran de manera bestial. Tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos para quitarlos, solo para que estos les rebelaran que no era helio, si no aire comprimido. Los alumnos que se habían asomado curiosos a ver a los bomberos rompieron a reír hasta que Akainu y Kizaru los mandaron a sus cuartos boceando enfurecidos.

Para rematar el día, al volver a su cuarto agotado Akainu se quitó su gorra y su chaqueta y se metió en la cama sin desvestirse si quiera. Tras bajarse los pantalones se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó un ruido extraño... parecía una especie de respiración...

Akainu distinguió en la oscuridad una sombra de enorme pelo afro, y al encender la luz se encontró cara a cara con Brook, que dormía plácidamente, abrazado a él.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-el subdirector saltó de la cama, asustado y furioso, sin entender nada, y su grito de ultratumba despertó a Brook.

-Ooooooh... ¿Qué pasa, jefe?-preguntó Brook frotándose la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ EN MI HABITACIÓN?!-tronó Akainu agarrando a Brook por su pijama y zarandeándolo enloquecido. Aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-¿En tu...? Es mi...-Brook estaba un poco confuso-perdón subdirector, pero creo que esta es mi habitación... vamos, lo era hasta hoy...

Akainu parpadeó, confuso. Entonces sacó su tarjeta de acceso y se dio cuenta de que se la habían cambiado. De igual forma, alguien había cambiado la placa de las habitaciones. Al dormir él al lado de Brook, ni se había dado cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en la que no era, solo siguió el número del cuarto. Y efectivamente, estaba en el del viejo rockero.

-Sí quiere podemos seguir durmiendo, usted da calorcito-dijo Brook amablemente, mientras volvía a meterse en la cama y se tapaba.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de esto a nadie!-le advirtió Akainu.

-Mpppfff... ¿Qué?-Brook ya se había dormido otra vez.

Akainu se quedó unos segundos mirándolo mientras se tranquilizaba. Se puso los pantalones de nuevo y luego salió y se metió esta vez sí en su cuarto.

-Se van a enterar...-Akainu le metió tal golpe a la pared que se hizo un agujero, y sus fotografías y diplomas militares cayeron al suelo-joder... están muertos...

* * *

MIÉRCOLES

-No quisiera decir nada que os preocupase... pero tengo un mal presentimiento...-Usuff estaba sentado pelándose un melocotón rodeado de críos de los primeros cursos, que lo observaban con preocupación. Entre los mayores sus mentiras no colaban, pero Usuff era bien capaz de estafar a los más niños todavía-ya habréis oído claro que Shinsekawa sufre... una maldición...

-¿Una maldición?-repitieron los crios de primer y segundo curso, algunos incrédulos, otros verdaderamente preocupados.

-Sí, una maldición...-dijo Usuff con voz lúgubre-habréis oido hablar de Gekko Moriah...

-El de la peli-dijo Tanaka, el chico que iba a teatro con Usuff, sin mucho convencimiento.

-Está basada en hechos reales ¿no lo sabíais?-mintió sibilinamente Usuff. Comprobó con satisfacción que eso sí les asustaba. Luego bajó más el tono de forma que los niños tuvieron que inclinarse para oírle mejor. Bartolomé también estaba entre ellos, y parecía acongojado-Gekko Moriah existió de verdad, o al menos eso cuentan los supervivientes de la matanza de un reformatorio como este, llamado Fugitomora.

El reformatorio en cuestión había tenido un accidente por una fuga de gas hacía años y dos chicos habían resultado heridos, pero afortunadamente nada fue grave. Carnaza suficiente sin embargo para que el gran mentiroso Usuff pudiera despacharse agusto.

-Sale en mi móvil-dijo uno de los chavales, angustiado-"Incidente en Fugitomora"... ¡Al parecer dos chicos fueron al hospital!

-Y luego están los otros tres, los que no encontraron-agregó Usuff comiendo de su melocotón con suficiencia-¿os sorprendéis? Al igual que aparece en la película de Moriah, él los degolló y virtió su sangre por todo el colegio, hasta su escondite que se encontraba en las entrañas del reformatorio. Allí Moriah cuelga a sus víctimas boca a bajo y les rolle las entrañas hasta que no les queda nada...

Los niños se miraron, algunos reprimiendo escalofríos, mientras la terrorífica imágen del famoso monstruo de la cultura pop, Gekko Moriah, que había superado en disfraces ese Halloween a la Niña del Exorcista y Freddy Krueger, surgía en sus cabezas y soltaba terroríficas risotadas, mostrando sus afilados colmillos con los que pretendía devorarlos.

-Moriah solo es una película-se atrevió a decir un chaval con pinta chunga, cuyo ojo estaba decorado con una desagradable cicatriz-deja de fliparte.

-Muy bien, vale, de acuerdo-dijo Usuff sin inmutarse-pero a mi amiga Vivi ya se la ha llevado, y ando con miedo de ser yo el siguiente...

-¿Lo... lo dices en serio?-preguntó Tanaka, recordando como Vivi ya no estaba con ellos en el grupo de teatro.

-Es verdad, Vivi desapareció hace tres semanas y nadie ha dicho nada-observó Bartolomé y los que estaban a su alrededor lo recordaron con angustia. Algo no iba bien... nada bien.

-Ey, Law-Usuff llamó al moreno que paseaba por el pasillo distraídamente, pensando un modo de colar más droga en el reformatorio-¿tú crees en lo de Moriah?

Naturalmente Usuff ya había hablado con Law horas antes sobre lo que se proponía hacer. El moreno había aceptado solo por echarse unas risas.

-Pues claro, joder...-dijo fingiendo miedo-no pienso salir esta puta noche. No quiero que me pase como... a ella...

Los críos de los primeros cursos se miraron intentando disimular su horror mientras Usuff, echando la piel del melocotón a la papelera, se volvía andando a su habitación fingiendo indiferencia. Por dentro estaba muy satisfecho: tanto Bartolomé como Law le habían ayudado a infundir la mentira... y Usuff sabía bien que en un lugar como Shinsekawa los rumores vuelan.

Efectivamente el rumor de que el horrible Gekko Moriah acechaba en el interior de Shinsekawa corrió como la pólvora y hasta los profesores se enteraron de ello. La mayoría de alumnos no lo creía, pero era cada vez más (incluso de los cursos más altos) los que le temían, y empezaron a llevarse amuletos a las clases e incluso a pintarse la cara con barro, lo único con lo que se podía vencer al monstruo.

-¡QUÍTESE ESO DE LA CARA INMEDIATAMENTE!-le gritó Akainu a un alumno de tercero al verlo con barro por toda su faz. Segundos más tarde una fila entera de alumnos pasaba cerca suyo, todos con la cara marrón por el barro. La cara de Akainu en cambio se puso roja. Seguro que Moriah a él tampoco le atacaba.

-Es una superstición absurda-les decía Jinbei a unas niñas de primero que lloraban y no querían irse a su cuarto-por favor, volved a la cama...

-¡Le he visto, he visto a Moriah!-gritó otro alumno desde lejos, y de varios cuartos empezó a salir la gente corriendo y chillando horrorizados.

-¡Joder me cago en todo, meteros en la cama ya!-chilló Boa Hancok, que también cuidaba pasillo esa noche y estaba hartísima de la tontería.

Varios niños se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada negándose a entrar hasta que Magellan los arrastró a sus cuartos y Akainu cerró todas las habitaciones automáticamente. Pero aquello no terminaba ahí, estaba claro.

Incluso Eustass y sus agresivos colegas andaban difundiendo rumores sobre Moriah, y asustaban a los críos imitando su risa y jurando verlo. Eustass no era de fiar, eso Zoro y los demás lo sabían, pero a la hora de joder a Akainu era un campeón. Y por ello Luffy y sus amigos se habían vuelto sus aliados ocasionales.

* * *

-Os recuerdo que los exámenes son la semana que viene, al igual que el Back Fight así que deberíais emplearos a fondo-les dijo Jinbei a la clase de 4° B mosqueado después de que Carrot se hubiese puesto a chillar porque creía haber visto a Moriah en la ventana.

-Yo voy a suspender fijo-le dijo Luffy a Jinbei, abatido. El profesor negó con la cabeza.

-Tú Luffy has estado muy atento y has entendido bien la lección-dijo con su voz grave y pausada-lo que significa que con un mínimo de líneas puedes hasta sacar una nota presentable. Pero no puedes quedarte en blanco en el examen. Porque sin nada escrito, yo no puedo ayudarte.

-Está bien, vale...-dijo Luffy alzando los brazos con preocupación. Si suspendía, lo tendría muy difícil para aprobar después segundo, y no le dejarían hacer la selectividad. Luffy sabía que tanto su abuelo como su madre querían que él la hiciera y pudiese entrar a alguna universidad, la que fuera, donde fuera. Así que esperaba no decepcionarles, aunque le costaba concentrarse cada vez más.

Parte de la culpa de ello la tenía Nami. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, y después de tantos años de tensión sexual no resuelta Nami quería recuperar el tiempo perdido: besaba a Luffy apasionadamente y le acariciaba el cabello mientras le daba calor con sus grandes pechos.

Luffy se excitaba mucho, lo cuál después de su relación con Vivi ya no era tan nuevo. Él chico ya sabía donde tocar, e incluso a veces tenía mala idea. Una vez se estaban besando y comenzó a acariciar la vulva de Nami por encima del pantalón. La chica había gemido escandalosamente al notarlo, tanto que Magellan los había descubierto y echado del baño, muy malhumorado. Sí, Luffy ya no era un novato... y cada vez tenía más ganas de sentir a Nami... de tenerla en su totalidad...

-Zorra...-Boa Hancok miraba a los dos enamorados besándose en las gradas cruzada de brazos y furiosa. A su lado Galdino consultaba una revista de decoración del hogar con aburrimiento. Hancok notó como las lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos, pero intentó disimularlo. No quería que nadie la viera así de vulnerable... no quería que nadie la viese llorar. Pero el hecho de que su amado niño estuviese feliz en brazos de otra... y le hiciera aquellas cosas que ella veía que hacía... obligaba a Boa a llegar al extremo de querer incluso morirse.

-¿Tiene alergia profe? ¡Conozco un tratamiento súper bueno!-exclamó Franky que pasaba por allí acompañado de Sanji y Chopper. Ella le dio la espalda sin molestarse si quiera en responder. Franky se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, mientras Hancok sacaba sus gafas de sol y seguía espiando a Luffy, furiosa.

Tanto Franky como Sanji y Chopper se dirigían al punto siguiente del elaborado plan de Usuff... un plan que tendría devastadoras consecuencias en el Reformatorio.

* * *

JUEVES

Aquella noche alguien (Eustass) puso un petardo en el tercer piso y Akainu, Magellan y los policías fueron corriendo a ver que pasaba. Eso dejó el segundo piso sin vigilancia, con lo que Sanji y Franky pudieron colarse con tranquilidad, seguidos de Chopper que cargaba con las muestras.

-Creo que la doctora se enfadará mucho conmigo si se entera-musitó el niño, no muy convencido.

-Tú tranqui-dijo Sanji, cogiendo una de las ampollas llenas de sangre y echándola por el suelo-como dice el Usuff todo sea por el espectáculo...

Cuando a la mañana siguiente las puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron y los alumnos salieron se encontraron un rastro de sangre que bajaba por las escaleras a los primeros pisos. El ataque de histeria fue colectivo. Casi al momento Hancok y Galdino alcanzaron al grupo de chicos que gritaban y corrían por los pasillos intentando escapar de Moriah.

-¿Otra vez con eso?-empezó Boa, furiosa-¡Me tenéis hasta el coño con tanto...!

Pero se calló cuando uno de los alumnos señaló las trazas de sangre. Hancok palideció y miró a Galdino, que acababa de reparar en ellas también.

-Pero... pero qué es esto...-dijo el profesor de arte indignado-a mí para esto no me están pagando...

-Moriah deja un rastro de sangre cuando lleva a sus víctimas a su guarida-explicó Tanaka, temblando como el papel-¡faltan alumnos, estoy seguro!

-O profesores-añadió Rebecca.

-¡Qué tontería!-exclamó Hancok, aunque ya no estaba tan convencida.

-Ya ha pasado en otros reformatorios...-recordó otro de los chavales, preocupado.

-Callaos ya... Galdino...-Hancok señaló la escalera que bajaba a los pisos inferiores-baja a ver...

-¿Yo?-el profesor se reajustó las gafas, indignado-estarás de broma.

-¡No me vengas con que te da miedo!-le chilló Hancok indignada-¡sé un hombre por una vez en tu vida, baja ahí si tienes pene!

-No tengo que demostrarte nada, y además tú también tienes miedo... ¡no pienso bajar, que vaya otro!-rebatió Galdino-¡Avisa a Mihawk, o a los polis, o a quien sea!

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-se escandalizó Hancok aunque ella también estaba muerta de miedo, cosa que no admitiría jamás. Por suerte para los dos, los policías llegaron en ese momento, acompañados de Magellan y Kizaru.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido?-preguntó uno de los policías. Al ver la sangre se quedaron paralizados.

-Avisad a Akainu-le dijo Magellan a Hancok, que se apresuró a obedecer, intimidada. Si hubiese sido Buggy ella jamás le habría hecho caso.  
Cuando Akainu llegó y vio la sangre su rostro se ensombreció. Detrás de él el grupo de alumnos del segundo piso se echaron a temblar de solo imaginar lo que él haría ahora. No sabían quién les daba más miedo, si Akainu o Moriah.

-Vengan conmigo-ordenó Akainu y descendió las escaleras seguido de los policías y de Magellan y Kizaru. El siniestro reguero de sangre llevaba hasta el bajo, donde se encontraban sus despachos y el jardín de Sengoku.

-Los alumnos... ellos creen que hay un monstruo... es de una película, me parece-le explicó Magellan a Akainu intentando ser de utilidad, aunque el subdirector apenas le escuchó.

Los trozos de sangre llevaban a los jardines privados de Sengoku. Akainu no solía acercarse allí, primero porque aborrecía al director y segundo porque eran tan frágiles que cualquier acercamiento podía afectar a las plantas. Observó las enredaderas por los amplios ventanales del jardín, cuando creyó ver a alguien moverse en su interior. Akainu entrecerró los ojos mientras indicaba a sus hombres con un gesto que rodeasen al instruso.

-¿Y si... es Moriah?-se atrevió a preguntar uno de los policías.

-¿Pero tú vas en serio?-le espetó Kizaru con desdén.

-¡AHORA!-los policías corrieron al jardín interior rodeando al intruso, hasta descubrir que era tan sólo una especie de espantapájaros que Sengoku había colocado allí para alejar a los cuervos. Al verlo Akainu se quedó de piedra. Pero lo peor vino después.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen en mi jardín?-bramó Sengoku apareciendo también en el jardín. Al ver como los policías habían pisoteado sus hortensias sin ninguna consideración enrojeció de ira de un modo parecido al de Akainu-¡Pero ustedes... ustedes están locos!

-Han sido los alumnos...-empezó Akainu de mal humor.

-¡Has sido tú Akainu!-bramó Sengoku apuntando a su subordinado con un dedo acusador. Estaba fuera de sí, y realmente resultaba intimidante pese a su avanzada edad-¡Tú, tú estás loco! Has llenado mi colegio de policías ¡NOS HAS VUELTO A TODOS LOCOS!

-¡PERO COMO SE...!-empezó a protestar Akainu. Sin embargo el director no aceptaba ninguna réplica.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE Y NO VUELVAS! ¡TODOS! ¡MIS FLORES! ¡LAAAAAAARRRGO!-rugió Sengoku con la voz tan alta que las últimas notas se quebraron. Los policías vacilaron un momento y finalmente se alejaron sin rechistar, igual que Magellan. Los que tardaron más fueron Akainu y Kizaru. Pese a la cólera de Sengoku ellos lo miraban rabiosos.

-¿Es que no me habéis oído?-preguntó el director, resoplando como un toro-¡He dicho QUE FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Sengoku era anciano pero parecía haber rejuvenecido veinte años con aquel enfado. Sus ojos a través de sus viejas y redondas gafas chisporroteaban. Akainu y Kizaru debieron pensar que era mejor no contrariarlo, y finalmente se fueron de allí.

-Mis pequeñas...-gimoteó Sengoku acariciando los pétalos pisado de sus caras hortensias-preciosas...

Pensaba hablar con el capitán Smoker para amonestarlo por la conducta de sus agentes. Y naturalmente era el momento de terminar con la actitud de Akainu. "De un modo u otro-pensó Sengoku -esto se tiene que terminar. O él... o yo".

* * *

Aquella tarde además de tener que aclarar por megafonía los falsos rumores sobre Gekko Moriah Akainu tuvo que suprimir otra revuelta entre los alumnos mayores y recuperar varios de los exámenes preparados para la semana siguiente, lo que obligó a los profesores de matemáticas, historia y lengua a reescribirlos. Las cámaras espía de Koala, extrañamente, no revelaban gran cosa.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no se ve nada en absoluto?-Akainu observó en los monitores de las cámaras mientras Koala sonreía con nerviosismo, fingiendo estar tan desconcertada como él.

-Los vídeos son estos - dijo ella nerviosa-o se hacen invisibles o...

-O tú les estas ayudando-completó Kizaru, que estaba detrás de ellos y miraba a la niña receloso. Koala ya se esperaba una acusación así. Por suerte era una buena actriz.

-Nunca haría eso... si les dijera que yo colaboré con vosotros ellos nunca me perdonarían. Sería mi fin...

-O ellos te usarían como cortafuegos-replicó Kizaru.

Luffy ya había advertido a Koala de que aquello podía pasar. Pero ella no tenía miedo, ya no. Lo había pasado tan mal aquellos meses espiando para ellos, que su único terror era tener que volver a vivir lo sola. Ahora era parte de la resistencia, una pieza fundamental, y no iba a rendirse.

-Creo que ellos han hakeado el sistema-dijo la chica sin dejar que el miedo a aquellos dos monstruos la venciera-deben de haberlas visto...

-Dijiste que eran casi invisibles-la recordó Akainu.

-Casi...

Kizaru no parecía fiarse nada, y se lo evidenció a Akainu con un gesto torcido. Koala seguía con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del monitor, pero en realidad no se perdía un instante de la interacción entre los dos profesores. Su futuro dependía de la decisión que tomaran.

Afortunadamente (y por alguna circunstancia extraña) Akainu parecía bastante calmado.

-Te doy un día para que me los encuentres. Confirma que son el Sombrero de Paja y sus amiguitos, y con eso me valdrá. Pero como me falles...

Koala asintió, tragando saliva asustada. No quería ni imaginar lo que él podía llegar a hacer llegado el caso. Pero aquello significaba una cosa: ya no podría seguir ayudándolos. Debía hablar con Luffy cuanto antes, y explicárselo.

* * *

Tras una tercera gamberrada, esta vez la profanación del cuadro del fundador de Shinsekawa, en cuya boca alguien (Franky) pintó un enorme pene, Akainu se volvió a su cuarto agotado tras una larga y tortuosa jornada. "¿Aún quieres ser el director del Reformatorio?"-le había preguntado Aokiji a mala idea en la cena. Los demás profesores sufrían también las consecuencias de las trastadas, pero Akainu tenía la desagradable sensación de que todos se reían de él secretamente. Las caras de Hancok, de Jinbei... de aquel gilipollas engreído de Mihawk... lo ponían muy furioso.

Puso especial atención en comprobar que esta vez si era su cuarto en el que se estaba metiendo para acostarse, y una vez asegurado se desvistió y se metió en la cama.

El problema era que esta vez sus alumnos le habían cambiado la tarjeta a Brook y el esqueleto se había metido en la habitación de Akainu adormecido por las pastillas que tomaba para el insomnio. Cuando Akainu se metió en su cama, se volvió a encontrar cara a cara con Brook, cuya respiración apenas sonaba de lo suave que era.

-¡FUEEEEEEEERA DE AQUÍIIIIIII!

El bramido de Akainu y los chillidos de Brook resonaron por todo el Reformatorio, y los alumnos del segundo piso empezaron a llorar otra vez creyendo que Moriah venía a por ellos.

* * *

VIERNES

-No podemos retirarnos ahora... aún falta lo mejor-Zoro se acabó su desayuno frutal mientras Luffy removía distraídamente la leche. El chico del Sombrero de Paja acababa de comunicarles a él, Nami, Sanji y Chopper que había hablado con Koala, y que ella no podría seguir encubriéndoles por las tiempo.

-Es más-había añadido Luffy con calma-quieren que ella nos descubra... quieren que nos pille para probar que no nos ha ayudado.

-Me cago en la puta-Sanji se terminó su café entre más maldiciones y palabrotas-¿y qué vamos a hacer?

-No podemos rendirnos-insistió Zoro.

-Akainu estuvo hablando con la doctora Kureha-relató Chopper-le preguntó si sabía algo del robo de sus muestras de sangre... creo que ya sospecha de nosotros.

-Era obvio que iba a sospechar-dijo Sanji haciendo crujir los nudillos-la cuestión es sí nos enfrentamos a él directamente... o no.

Zoro miró a Nami, que estaba sentada tranquilamente junto a ellos en la mesa, esperando a que bajase Robin. La morena había ido a darse una ducha rápida al baño, y a hacer una de sus llamadas misteriosas.

-¿Tú qué opinas?-le preguntó el peliverde, y ella se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me miréis, yo estoy en esto hasta el final. Y no me da miedo Akainu... ya no.

-Tenemos que entregarnos-dijo Luffy-al menos dos de nosotros.

Zoro llevaba ya tanto tiempo al lado de su amigo que se había acostumbrado a aquellas sorpresas, frases inesperadas que daban totalmente la vuelta a cualquier discusión. Intentó pensar con la lógica de Luffy... es decir, no pensando.

-Entregarnos... Para protegerla a ella... ¿no?-dijo Zoro finalmente, mirando a Luffy con cautela. Como se esperaba su amigo asintió.

-Es la única forma.

-No, ¡no la es! -Nami miró a Luffy enfadada-¡Luffy! ¿Cómo puedes ni pensarlo? Sabes...-bajó un poco la voz-¿sabes lo que te hará Akainu cuando se entere?

Luffy asintió, pero para sorpresa e indignación de Nami sonreía. Los demás se miraron entre ellos intranquilos. Cuando el chico actuaba así... no se podía augurar nada bueno.

-La necesitamos allí-recordó Luffy-es parte del plan...

-Me parece bien-dijo Sanji que parecía junto a Luffy el más calmado-¿pero quién va a entregarse? Porque necesitamos dos cabezas de turco...

-Lo haré yo-dijo Luffy.

-Y yo-añadió Zoro. Sólo de pensar en lo que podía hacerles Akainu se les encogían las tripas, pero desde que Nami había recibido su castigo Zoro tenía más valor que nunca y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera. ¡Y ya veríamos si conseguían azotarle a él!

-Cómo comprenderéis no puedo dejar que lo afrontéis solos-dijo Sanji echándose su largo cabello rubio a un lado, muy serio-yo iré con vosotros, sois mis hermanos.

-No hace falta que seamos más... Tú quédate al margen. Si a nosotros nos pasa algo... _tú_ debes terminar esto-le dijo Zoro a Sanji, con respeto samurai. El rubio le miró entre complacido y aturullado. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Está bien-accedió finalmente, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. Luego le pasó al peliverde un zumo de naranja que acababa de exprimirse para él-bebe esto marimo anda, que lo vas a necesitar.

-Gracias-dijo Zoro sonriendo. Lo encontró muy refrescante.

-Eh, eh, un momento-protestó Nami, poniendo los brazos en jarra-¿Y por qué sería Sanji...?

* * *

Luffy estaba sentado en las gradas escribiéndole a Nami, que se había ido a la ducha después de esperar a Robin. La pelirroja le mandó un selfie de ella envuelta en su toalla, en la que de la tela se podía apreciar el borde de uno de sus rosados pezones. Recordando aquella vez que la había visto desnuda en la enfermería Luffy notó como la sangre le bajaba a aquel sitio, y se ponía levemente colorado. Ansiar tocar a Nami y besar sus tetas era algo que no estaba preparado para sentir. Pero a parte de sus planes de batalla contra Akainu, Luffy no paraba de pensar en eso. Incluso buscó en Internet "Cómo hacerlo la primera vez". Quería respuestas... necesitaba saber por dónde empezar...

Hancok le observaba desde una columna. La profesora conocía bien a los hombres, sabía con quién se estaba escribiendo el chico. Si la apuraban incluso podía adivinar cómo era la provocativa foto que le había mandado Nami.

-Luffy...-Hancok se llevó las manos a los pechos mientras susurraba el nombre del chico, llorosa. ¿Por qué él no veía nada en ella? ¿Por qué si lo veía en aquella patética zorra pelirroja, y en la otra niñata rica, aquella Vivi? Todos los hombres de los que Hancok había estado enamorada alguna vez la habían deseñado. Luffy solo era uno más en su larga lista de fracasos amorosos. Pero era de los que más la estaba doliendo.

-Sé que está así por Luffy... desde que él empezó a salir con Nami cada vez está peor-Franky espiaba a Hancok espiar a Luffy oculto desde unos arbustos del jardín.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí? Yo poco puedo hacer Frank-se excusó Brook encogiéndose de hombros. El esquelético profesor debía cuidar patio junto a Hancok, pero al igual que ella no hacía gran cosa.

-Sabes que Hancok me gusta desde que llegué aquí-dijo Franky, que estaba más serio de lo habitual en él-¡yo soy más mayor, podría llegar a ella! Pero necesito una oportunidad. Y ella no me la da...

-Te entiendo colega, yo también lo intenté varias veces cuando la conocí, pero solo me gané una nariz rota ¡Yohohohohoho!-se carcajeó Brook.

-¡Pero lo mío es en serio!-insistió Franky nervioso-escúchame Brook, si tú pudieras colarme en la sala de profesores o algo así, quizás yo pudiera...

-Eh tíos, ¿de qué se habla?-preguntó Sanji amistoso, acercándose a ellos acompañado de Zoro. Después del desayuno habían estado charlando amistosamente, por una vez sin peleas.

-¡Aaaaah!-Franky dio un respingo, sobresaltado por su aparición-¡Shhhhhhh, hablad más bajo! Esto es importante...

-¿A quién estáis...?-preguntó Zoro echando una ojeada desde el arbusto. Se volvió, extrañado-¿a Hancok?

-Qué va...-empezó a excusarse Franky.

-A Franks le gusta-dijo Brook, bocazas, sin dejarle tiempo a decir nada más. Franky le fulminó con la mirada-ups, lo siento, creía que ellos podían saberlo... ¡Yohohohohoho!

-Brook eres un bocas-le reprendió Sanji poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo tuyo con aquella fregona el año pasado no lo he contado aún-protestó Brook haciendo que Sanji se pusiera colorado.

Mientras Sanji estrangulaba a Brook Franky le contó a Zoro sus penurias.

-Siempre noté que te gustaba, pero no es nada raro-razonó Zoro con calma-aunque es una cabrona...

-Hancok no es fácil de coger Franky, hazme caso-dijo Sanji con aún Brook rodeado entre sus brazos.

-Sí bueno, haz caso al experto...-se burló Zoro. Sanji dejó a Brook para ir hacia él-aunque... creo que sé cómo puedes quedar con ella...

Sanji, Brook y Franky se quedaron helados en ese momento, estáticos en el aire.

-¿Ah sí...? ¿Cómo?-preguntó el principal interesado, sin poder contener su emoción. Zoro sonrió mientras le echaba otro vistazo a Hancok.

-Con un engaño...

* * *

Luffy se besaba apasionadamente con Nami, mientras deshacían la cama de su habitación restregándose sobre ella . La chica le acariciaba el rostro y emitía pequeños gemidos mientras él masajeaba su espalda y la apretaba más y más contra su propio cuerpo.

-Mmmmm... iiiiiiih...-los ruiditos que hacía Nami eran cada vez más agudos y suplicantes, y le ponían al chico muy cachondo. Nami provocó a Luffy lamiéndole la mandíbula y besándole luego húmedamente en los labios, mientras él la subía la camisa y se atrevía por fin a tocarle los senos.

-¿Vas a seguir?-le preguntó Nami con voz entrecortada. Al notar las cálidas manos del chico apretarle sus grandes y maleables tetas Nami se había descontrolado. Quería hacerlo... y le daba igual si la grababan-dime... ¿vas a seguir?

-Gggg... sí-Luffy mordió el pezón de Nami a través de la tela de su sujetador y suavemente tiró de él.

-¿Sí?-repitió ella, temblando de placer, y entonces le apretó a él su pene metiendo la mano en su chándal. Pasó el pulgar frotándole el glande con lo que Luffy perdió totalmente el control.

-¡Sí!

En ese momento Robin abrió la puerta de la habitación seguida de Usuff y Sanji, y la pareja se separó sobresaltada. Nami se apresuró a bajar la camisa mientras Luffy se cruzaba de piernas para ocultar su excitación. Robin se retiró un poco, cohibida.

-Mejor volvemos luego...-dijo a modo de excusa.

-No, no, no hace falta-Nami se recolocó el cabello incapaz de disimular su enfado-¿Qué pasa?

Mientras Robin les explicaba, Sanji miró a Nami detrás de ella. Aunque él ahora estaba con Viola, seguía enamorado de Nami, como era inevitable. Alejándose de ella había conseguido reprimir sus sentimientos temporalmente, y luego había llegado a olvidarla en brazos de la candente mujer flamenca, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que ahora Luffy disfrutaba de ella... y eso inevitablemente le ponía celoso...

-Usuff ha hablado con Buggy-explicó Robin-conseguimos su número gracias a Brook.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Nami impaciente. Robin decidió ignorar su mal humor.

-Está en Logetown como sabíamos, pero en libertad. Al menos hasta que lo juzguen-explicó la chica-no puede dejar la ciudad... pero está dispuesto a hablar con nosotros...

Luffy, que hasta entonces había estado distraído todavía recuperándose de la excitación, se quedó paralizado al escucharlo.

-¿Sabe... algo?-preguntó con sorpresa.

Robin y Usuff se miraron con elocuencia.

-Él dice que sí-dijo Robin-al principio no quería hablar. Hemos tenido que llamarle cuatro veces.

-Me he tenido que hacer pasar por teleoperador y vendedor de seguros para que me lo cogiera-añadió Usuff con orgullo.

-Nos ha dicho que teníamos que quedar con él-explicó Robin-porque es muy peligroso... hablar por el teléfono.

-¿Creéis que Akainu también nos tendrá hakeados los móviles?-preguntó preocupado Usuff.

-Lo que habrá en el tuyo, macho-dijo Sanji burlón. Usuff le lanzó una mirada de desdén, porque desde luego Sanji no era el más indicado para hablar.

-Pero no lo veo nada claro-dijo Nami preocupada-estamos castigados sin ir a Logetown en las tres semanas que quedan... ¿cuándo se supone que le vamos ver?

Le alegró comprobar que Robin ya tenía respuesta a eso, y era buena.

-Recuerda que la semana que viene es el torneo... y es en Logetown-dijo.

-Tres días de gloria-recordó Luffy cuyo rostro se fue iluminando poco a poco.

-Suficiente para hacer una escapada-dijo Sanji secamente.

-¿Creéis que podremos? ¿Qué no se darán cuenta?-preguntó Nami alarmada.

-No tenemos otra opción-Robin se sentó en la cama de enfrente con calma-solo hay que planear cómo hacerlo.

Nami asintió lentamente mientras Luffy la daba la mano. Sanji mantenía la vista clavada en sus zapatos.

-Pues pensémoslo rápido-dijo la pelirroja con decisión-y luego... ¿podéis dejarnos solos en el cuarto, por favor?

* * *

Cuando salieron Usuff se despidió de Robin y Sanji porque tenía que irse al salón de actos. La obra de teatro era al día siguiente y Galdino quería que los actores fuesen a ayudarlo a colocar los decorados. Luffy sería el único que faltaría a la cita.

Sanji y Robin se quedaron solos. Como Zoro estaba entrenando la morena estaba libre, y Viola tenía clase así que Sanji la acompañó a la biblioteca a donde iría a cogerse unos libros.

-Chicos...-los saludó Jinbei con un asentamiento de cabeza mientras leía distraído en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Robin le sonrió dulcemente y luego fue a sentarse a otra, de donde sacó varios libros.

-"Código militar"-leyó Sanji en uno de ellos-¿qué estás leyendo?

-Necesito documentarme, para ayudar a Luffy-le explicó Robin mientras sacaba más libros de las estanterías.

-Mmmm ya...-Sanji no la había entendido, pero siguió a lo suyo-espero que Viola no nos vea, o me la liará como siempre...

No se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso hasta que lo había dicho. Y le preocupó que le saliera de una forma tan inconsciente. Robin se volvió para mirarle con sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó. Se había quitado las lentillas y llevaba sus pequeñas y modernas gafas de lectura.

-Eeeeeh no, nada... olvídalo-dijo Sanji. Robin no le insistió, pero finalmente él se decidió a hablar-es que ella bueno... ja, ja, ja, es tan exagerada... ya sabes que es muy celosa.

-Lo había notado-reconoció Robin-pero yo estoy con Zoro, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Es verdad, es cierto pero aún así...-Sanji no quería seguir hablando, pero a la vez necesitaba desahogarse. Era fuego que le quemaba por dentro-es una tontería, ¿sabes? Pero en el fondo tiene razón... siempre estoy ligando y es normal que sospeche.

Robin se mordió el labio. En realidad ya había notado parte del comportamiento posesivo de Viola. Le molestaba mucho los comportamientos posesivos. Ella entendía por qué la gente era así, pero había padecido los celos y odiaba ese tipo de actitud.

No quería hablarle mal a Sanji de Viola. Pero por una vez Robin no era capaz de contenerse.

-Yo creo...-dijo con cautela-que si estás con ella es porque la quieres.. y si la quieres no la vas a engañar... ella debería confiar más en ti.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Sanji tamborileó los dedos en la mesa. Se llevaba muy bien con Robin, sabía que podía confiar en ella. Pero no estaba seguro de si debía complicar las cosas y...

-Nami me sigue gustando-las palabras salieron solas de su boca y fue tan fácil una vez fuera que no entendió como por tanto tiempo las había callado. Robin le miró unos segundos inexpresiva. Luego se pasó la mano por su cabello azabache, agobiada.

-Lo sabía-reconoció, mientras se sentaba intentando asimilarlo-es por lo de antes... solo has sentido celos porque aun tienes que superar a Nami. Pero lo harás, y Viola...

-No lo haré-respondió Sanji, abatido-ya lo he intentado muchas veces... nunca se irá de mí... nunca... joder... me gusta tanto que... la odio.

-No digas eso-Robin le tomó de las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante-tú estabas muy feliz con Viola... date un tiempo... por ahora intenta no pensar en ello...

-Tú lo has dicho antes... Viola no confía en mí... a veces no me deja respirar... y lo peor es que tiene razón-farfulló Sanji. Le faltaba el aliento. Había veces que tenía tanta angustia que sentía que se ahogaba. Eso no le pasaba ni cuando estaban atosigándolo sus familiares.

-Confía en mí-dijo Robin, que sabía que lo que él necesitaba era una mano amiga-todo saldrá bien... pero no te agobies ahora.

-Eso es muy fácil decirlo-resopló él, forzando luego una sonrisa para contentarla.

-De momento...-dijo Robin pensando con sagacidad-¿por qué no me ayudas a escoger un libro nuevo? Necesito lectura para dormir...

Sanji además de un gourmet y un estilista nato era un lector cultivado, no al nivel de Robin pero sí más que los demás chicos. Así que se pasaron el resto del tiempo libre buscando una buena novela y Sanji estuvo más a gusto. Robin supo que él se lo agradeció cuando esa noche se encontró con una deliciosa infusión en la cena, que alguien había preparado secretamente para ella. Desde la otra punta de la mesa, el rubio la guiñó un ojo.

-¿Debería preocuparme?-bromeó Zoro, que estaba sentado al lado de Robin y no se le escapaban esos detalles. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras reía.

-¿Quieres un poco?-le ofreció.

-No me vendría mal-dijo Zoro, pero se la dejó toda a ella-no sabes cómo la he cagado hoy...

-¿Y eso?-Robin le miró divertida.

-Fui a buscarte a la habitación, e interrumpí a Luffy y a Nami. Creo que se ha cabreado bastante conmigo-explicó Zoro y Robin rió nuevamente-no les vamos a dejar en paz nunca.

-Bueno, hacemos lo que podemos-dijo ella con voz suave. Y era cierto.

Luffy y Nami no habían conseguido consumar su amor una vez más. Aunque él estaba tranquilo ella se tomaba el pescado de la cena malhumorada, hasta que Usuff se pinchó con el tenedor en la nariz y ella se unió a las risas de todos.

* * *

SÁBADO

Grupo de Waxapp de los _Sombreros de Paja_

~Usuff: chicos hoy es el dia!

~Usuff: no podeis faltar a la obra!

~Sanji: No faltaremos Usuf

~Sanji: Es obligatoria

~Sanji: Xd

~Chopper: Luffy Galdino pregunta por ti

~Chopper: Necesitamos que vengas

~Usuff: si es importante

~Franky: luffy no esta

~Franky: esta con Nami

~Franky: estan follando

~Franky: JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ

~Usuff: Xddddddd

~Usuff: demasiada informacion

~Sanji: Q poca gracia tio

~Chopper: No se es que Galdino se va a enfadar

~Zoro: (respondiendo al mensaje de Sanji) q se nos pone celosa

~Sanji: Marimo estúpido espero no verte hoy en la función

~Zoro: ojala

~Zoro: bueno q va a estar muy bien e

~Zoro: no es q no quiera ir

~Franky: JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ te emos piyado zorete

~Franky: pero no te la puedes perder

~Franky: yo llevo los tomates

~Sanji: (respondiendo al mensaje de Franky) Para qué te metimos en el grupo?

~Nami: dejad de petar ya

~Nami: q lufy baja ahora vale?

~Nami: no estaba cnmigo

~Zoro: Ya...

~Nami: con vosotros ya hanlare luego

~Usuff: ;)

~Nami: cntigo tambien usuf

~Chopper: En serio Luffy si ves esto tienes que venir ya

~Nami: q ya baja!

~Zoro: luego si q estaba contigo

~Zoro: ...

~Sanji: Tranquila nami del marimo me ocupo yo luego

~Zoro: ya te quiero ver masterchef

~Luffy: VOYYYYYYYYUUYYYYY!

~Usuff: menosmal

* * *

Los días de agosto estaban pasando muy rápidamente y desembocaban irremediablemente en la competición del Back Fight para los alumnos que hacían extraescolares de deporte, y para el resto de extraescolares en la presentación de sus trabajos. Así, los estudiosos de Historia del Arte con Galdino habían preparado una exposición con cuadros y maquetas de edificios y esculturas de los distintos movimientos artísticos a lo largo de los siglos. Robin, la mejor alumna de Historia del Arte, estaba muy entusiasmada por explicárselo todo a sus amigos. En cuanto a los alumnos de cocina de Zeff, encabezados por Sanji, estaban preparando el menú especial de un catering para la visita final de los padres, que sería el 31 de agosto. Tenían como misión hacer de ese día un festín inolvidable.

Los alumnos de Hancok, profesora también de inglés, habían conseguido aprenderse malamente "When I was your man" porque la mayor parte de los tiempos de clase ella los había pasado hablando como siempre de sí misma o llorando por la falta de Luffy.

Y naturalmente los alumnos de teatro tenían su tan esperada (y temida) representación. Más o menos todos los años transcurría igual: la obra empezaba, algunos alumnos lo hacían muy bien, otros de pena y a otros se les iba olvidando el guión. Las obras eran aburridísimas y además nadie entendía nada salvo Sengoku, así que entre el público el resto de chicos empezaban a hablar y a portarse mal, hasta que Akainu los gritaba. El culmen de la representación solía llegar cuando a Galdino le daba la neura y subía al escenario y empezaba a hacer él los papeles porque creía que así salvaba la obra. Solía acabar haciendo un ridículo tan espantoso que el público se reía y acababa prorrumpiendo en aplausos.

Era así cada año, hasta el punto de que los alumnos de Shinsekawa decían que había una maldición sobre Galdino. Cada vez que lo escuchaba el estirado profesor se enfadaba mucho.

-¿Luffy ha terminado ya de maquillarse?-exclamó el profesor, histérico-¡Venga, vamos! Por si no os acordáis la función empieza ya, no se si hace falta seguir repitiéndolo.

-Estoy acabando de pintarle-replicó Perona mosqueada. Encima del rostro de Luffy, que interpretaba al travieso duende Puck, había pintado pequeñas espirales y hojas del bosque, dándole un aspecto misterioso y encantador.

-Hecho-dijo Perona concluyendo.

-Luffy, no olvides tu corona silvestre-dijo Kalifa poniéndole al chico la corona en la cabeza y removiéndole el cabello.

-Quita-Perona apartó a Kalifa para ir fuera del camerino. Ella aun no había olvidado que la rubia había ayudado a Zoro a robarle el móvil y borrar sus videos. Videos que aún conservaba, pero que ya no servirían para chantajear al chico ni para herir a Robin, que la ignoraba. A Perona ya solo le servían para consolarse por las noches...

-Luffy eres más lento que un submarino a pedales ¡Vamos, maldita sea!-lo apremió Galdino empujándole hasta detrás del telón-voy a salir a presentar la obra... ¡estad preparados!

Al otro lado se escuchaba el murmullo del público. En la primera fila Aokiji estaba sentado entre Sengoku y Akainu, que ni siquiera se habían saludado al entrar. Kizaru estaba al otro lado del subdirector, y acompañando a Sengoku a su izquierda estaba Boa Hancok, que quería ver la actuación de Luffy lo más cerca que le fuese posible.

-Pero que lerda es-comentó Nami enfurruñada mientras miraba a la profesora que había llevado un cartelito y todo para alabar a su alumno.

-Tómatelo con calma-la aconsejó Zoro.

Estaban sentados de izquierda a derecha él, Robin, Nami, Sanji, Viola y Franky. En las últimas filas estaban Eustass Kidd y sus amigotes, a los que Magellan y los policías de Smoker vigilaban atentamente.

-Ahí está-señaló Kizaru despertando a Akainu, que había cerrado los ojos mientras esperaba a que comenzasen la función.

El público aplaudió vagamente a Galdino mientras él se acercaba al borde del escenario y hacía una reverencia teatral. No era muy popular entre sus alumnos.

-Director, profesores y alumnos. Esta noche nos reunimos una vez más para celebrar los sagrados misterios del teatro. Ese ritual en el que el hombre deja salir de su cuerpo su propio espíritu y mete en su interior otro, el de su papel...

-¿Qué es esto, una misa negra?-comentó en voz baja Sanji, al que sólo escucharon Franky, Viola y Law, que estaba sentado detrás de ellos.

-Ha dicho algo de meterla, creo que va a ser una orgía-le respondió Franky y a él se le escuchó bastante más. Akainu levantó la cabeza desde su asiento, ya con su radar de castigos activado.

-...tal vez sea en los enamorados Romeo y Julieta... ¿o quién sabe? En un atormentado Segismundo, una entrometida Celestina o un pasional Don Juan. Tal vez disfrutemos de los desengaños amorosos de Lorca o del cinismo de Molière...

-Ja, Molière-rió Sanji para que se notase que él entendía todas las referencias.

-Qué si que eres muy culto, que lo hemos entendido-se mofó Zoro desde su asiento. Sanji iba a contestarle pero Viola le dio una colleja para que se callara.

-Es consciente de que el título y el autor de la obra estaban anunciados a la entrada, ¿no?-dijo Robin mezclando la ironía con su habitual calma.

-Disfrutemos ahora de una de las obras más ancestrales del inmortal bardo que los alumnos han preparado con tanta ilusión y su director, esto es yo, los he guiado como el faro que ilumina las barcas en una noche de tormenta.

-Lleva días fijo pensando esa metáfora-murmuró Sanji y detrás de él Law se empezó a reír.

Galdino hizo una última reverencia y se apartó. Entonces las luces de la sala se fueron apagando y un foco iluminó tenuemente el telón, por el que se asomaba Luffy para la introducción. El muchacho le guiñó un ojo a Nami (Hancok creyó que era a ella y empezó a gemir de excitación, sobresaltando a Sengoku) y luego comenzó a declamar sus versos. Para sorpresa de todos, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Sin embargo dos detalles muy claros llamaban la atención de su interpretación; Akainu lo notó enseguida y se empezó a poner muy nervioso. Luffy había decidido que no imitaría ni a Galdino ni a Sanji en su actuación como Puck, ni siquiera a Buggy, al que también clavababa. El muchacho del sombrero de paja estaba imitando nada menos que a su propio hermano, Ace. Ace tenía un estilo de hablar muy peculiar, con muchas palabras inventadas y un tono de voz melodioso y a la vez estridente. Todo el que le había escuchado hablar alguna vez lo recordaba: y Luffy como gran imitador que era estaba bordando su interpretación.

En segundo lugar llevaba un sombrero muy parecido al de Ace en la cabeza, para rematar su referencia. Akainu se puso lívido al verlo. ¿De que iba ese chico? ¿Por qué hacía referencia a su hermano? ¿Acaso lo sabía... sabía lo que estaba planeando hacer...? O sabía... algo incluso peor... ¿sabía la verdad?

Luffy terminó su monólogo introductorio dando paso a los cuatro amantes de Atenas. La rica Hermia (Kalifa), enamorada del humilde Lissandro (Usuff) pero comprometida con Demetrio (Chopper), un rico noble que q su vez esta enamorado de Helena (Carrot), la dama de compañía de Hermia, al igual que Lissandro más humilde.

El rey de las hadas, Oberón (Tanaka) mandaba a su travieso siervo el duende Puck (¡Luffy!) arreglar a las parejas virtiendo polvo de amor sobre ellas pero el duendecillo se equivocaba a propósito y hacía que tanto Lissandro como Demetrio se enamorasen de Helena, y ninguno de Hermia. Por otra parte Puck hacia también que la esposa de Oberón, la reina Titania (interpretada por Perona) se enamorase de nada menos que un hombre con cabeza de asno (interpretado por Bartolomé).

La obra estaba saliendo relativamente bien para sopresa de todos. Era un buen grupo de teatro e incluso Luffy que siempre se trababa en sus partes en años anteriores este lo estaba haciendo con mucho convencimiento. Akainu no podía dejar de mirarle, fascinado y aterrorizado con su interpretación. Ace, Ace... aquel maldito sombrero de paja no sabía con quien se estaba midiendo... era tan grosero por su parte desafiarlo como impresionante.

Nunca el subdirector había estado tan vulnerable y paralizado. Kizaru se dio cuenta. Akainu simplemente no podía apartar los ojos del escenario y del viejo fantasma del pasado que le estaba visitando.

-O mucho me equivoco o tú eres ese duendecillo travieso al que llaman Puck, encantador de los bosques...

Zoro por su parte prefería no mirar cuando Perona hablaba; aún recordaba demasiado el tiempo que habían estado juntos, más que con Carrot, y le sentaba mal. Robin notó como se tensaba cada vez que ellas hablaban, y sabiendo que sentía arrepentimiento apoyó la cabeza sobre él para tranquilizarlo.

-Escucharé y atenderé pues nada puede parecerme mal si viene de la ingenuidad y el deber-decía Tanaka.

Sanji por su parte hacia comentarios de cachondeo en voz baja para que le escuchase Law, que detrás de él se estaba partiendo la caja de risa.

-Solo falta que el rey se enamore de Akainu-susurró.

-Tío para...-pidió Law, que lagrimeaba de la risa. Los dos habían hablado poco desde su ingreso en el Reformatorio, pero acababan de descubrir que se entendían muy bien.

-Pues sabed que el amor no mira con los ojos, si no con el alma...-decía Usuff, mientras tomaba la mano de Kalifa. Ella no tenía que fingir demasiado estar enamorada. Realmente se sentía cada vez más atraída por él. Era sorprendente para Kalifa, que solía ser muy superficial, pero realmente Usuff había conseguido traspasar su corazón más raudo que una flecha del Tártaro, como diría Puck.

-¿Cómo es posible entonces que duerma... entre charcos de angustia y dolor?-dijo Lissandro.

-Brillante-Galdino se frotaba las manos en su butaca. Si si, estaba saliendo bastante bien.

-Le felicito, es una buena elección-le susurró Mihawk, que se sentaba al lado suyo. Galdino se henchió satisfecho consigo mismo.

Nami le preguntó a Sanji por una parte de la obra que no estaba entendiendo, y en susurros el rubio se lo explicó. Se miraron y sonrieron. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaban. Así, Sanji siguió explicándole algunas frases y metáforas que ella no entendía, y en la oscuridad los dos se rieron en silencio.

Al lado de Sanji Viola notó aquello, y enfadada observó a su novio cuchichear con Nami. Era normal que hablasen, eran viejos amigos, y la pelirroja conocía a Sanji muy bien. Pero Viola no podía evitar sentir la envidia y la furia. Cruzada de brazos, intentó concentrarse en la función para evitar estallar.

En un momento Luffy perdió el hilo y Galdino se preocupó, pero Usuff rápidamente le sopló su línea como si fuese el apuntador y salvó la situación. El que estuvo sorprendentemente divertido en su papel de hombre-asno fue Bartolomé, haciendo sonreír a Zoro para sus adentros.

Luffy concluyó la obra, sonriendo hacia el público y apelando a él con su irresistible encanto infantil mientras se quitaba el sombrero de Ace.

\- Y si nosotros, vanas sombras, os hemos ofendido, pensad sólo esto y todo está arreglado: que os habéis quedado aquí dormidos mientras han aparecido esas visiones. Y esta débil y humilde ficción no tendrá sino la inconsistencia de un sueño; amables espectadores, no nos reprendáis; si nos perdonais, nos enmendaremos. Y, a fe de honrado Puck, que si hemos tenido la fortuna de escaparnos ahora del silbido de la serpiente, procuraremos corregirnos de inmediato. De lo contrario, llamad a Puck embustero. Así, pues, buenas noches a todos.

Inclinándose hacia el suelo hizo su reverencia, y el público prorrumpió en un estruendoso aplauso. Incluso Akainu aplaudió, aunque de un modo tan siniestro que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo. Aquellas últimas palabras del duende se le habían quedado grabadas.

-Bravo, bravo-dijo Jinbei alzando un puño al aire, orgulloso-¡Muy bueno!

-Ha estado correcto, la verdad-reconoció Sengoku ajustándose sus gafas.

-Para Luffy ha sido un gran esfuerzo-le recordó Aokiji.

-Luffyih...-Hancok tenía la mano metida debajo de las bragas y estaba colorada. Cuando encendieron otra vez las luces que tuvo que recomponerse rápidamente porque daba verdadero miedo verla.

De la mano de Chopper y Carrot Luffy salió junto al resto de actores a saludar y haciendo sendas reverencias fueron vitoreados por el público.

-¡Luuuuufy, Luuuuuufy! !-gritó Eustass, solo por armar el escándalo.

Galdino fue también aplaudido y sonrió por una vez en su vida, al menos hasta que Luffy le dio un besazo emocionado y el empezó a secarse su saliva, muerto de asco.

La función concluyó cuando alguien (podría confesaros que fue Sanji) gritó que había visto a Moriah y los alumnos empezaron a chillar y a corretear otra vez.

* * *

Aquella noche había en marcha dos planes, bueno, en realidad tres, pero hablaremos de dos en un primer momento.

El primero era el de Luffy: había quedado a verse con Nami aquella noche en los baños. Ninguno de los dos amantes podía aguantarlo por más tiempo. Debían consumar su amor cuanto antes. Nami se moría de ganas de tenerle, y él aunque estaba preocupado porque no tenía mucha idea también quería hacerlo.

Iba a perder su virginidad... mientras se abrochaba los botones de su mejor camisa, Luffy lo pensó. Eso sí que era extraño...de repente se sentía muy mayor. Los cómics que había sobre su cama y sus figuras de acción parecían mirarlo muy alejados.

-Déjate llevar, el cuerpo sabe lo que tienes que hacer-le aconsejó Zoro poniéndose a su lado frente al espejo del armario, y pasándole su caja de condones.

-Sobre todo mira bien por dónde la metes. La primera vez hay quien se confunde...-le dijo Sanji poniéndose al otro lado y repeinando a Luffy para que estuviera más guapo.

-Y no te corras muy rápido.

-Sí y... y...-Usuff también estaba sentado con ellos, e intentaba sonar como si fuera un experto-y cuidado porque... sus tetas... ya sabes...

-Sigue intentándolo-le cortó Sanji, malicioso-despídete de Usuff Luffy. Lo dejas solo en el club de la virginidad.

Usuff se puso rojo mientras Luffy le miraba con sorpresa.

-No es verdad, no está solo... está Chopper... y... y más gente...

-Ya, gracias-dijo Usuff cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no quiero dejarte solo Usuff-dijo Luffy abrazando a su amigo-no quiero salir del club de la virginidad pero... pero es que... me apetece mucho...

-Ya, lo hemos entendido-dijo Sanji llevando a Luffy hacia la puerta. Estaba celoso, pero le deseaba lo mejor a su amigo-ale, a pasarlo bien.

Luffy de quedó en el pasillo unos segundos y los miró, preocupado.

-Yo eh... tíos...-dijo, indeciso.

-¡Corre vamos! Que tienes que esquivar la ronda-le recordó Sanji enfadado. Una vez Luffy se hubo alejado el rubio se sentó en la cama, abatido.

-Para que lo sepas yo podría estar fuera del club cuando quisiera, no me faltan las ofertas-dijo Usuff alzando su larga nariz ofendido.

-Tienes razón-concedió Sanji-perdóname.

Usuff miró a Zoro, pasmado. Luego volvió a mirar a Sanji.

-¿Lo... lo dices en serio?

-Sí.

Zoro vio que su amigo estaba hundido, y rápidamente se le ocurrió un modo de animarlo.

-Voy a tirar unos globos de pintura en la entrada... ¿os apuntáis? -les preguntó. A eso sabia que Sanji no iba a poder resistirse.

Efectivamente, el rostro del rubio se revitalizó al escucharlo. ¿Un acto vandálico en medio de la noche? No podía dejarlo pasar.

* * *

El segundo plan de la noche era el que anteriormente entre Franky, Zoro, Brook y Sanji habían trazado. Incumbía principalmente al descarado Franky y como no a Boa Hancok. Él conseguiría atreverse a declarar por fin su amor por ella, le gustase a la profesora o no.

El comedor estaba totalmente vacío cuando Hancok llegó a él. En teoría tenía que cuidar el pasillo de los de cuarto hasta las dos, pero le daba igual porque había recibido una carta muy especial.

"_Sé lo que piensas de mí. Necesito verte y hablar contigo para aclarar las cosas. Esta noche, en el comedor. Te quiere._  
_Luffy_"

En cualquier otra circunstancia Hancok hubiese sospechado, pero era tal la alegría que recorría su cuerpo, tanta la emoción de que realmente el chico hubiese escrito aquel mensaje para ella, que no pudo ni planteárselo. Ahora esperaba en el comedor, a oscuras, y cada segundo que pasaba su emoción iba en aumento más y más.

Hancok reparó en una de las mesas en las que había unas velas y pétalos. Ahogó un gritito de emoción al verlo... ¿sería posible...?

-Buenas noches preciosa-sonó una voz detrás de ella. Desde luego no era la voz de Luffy.

Boa se giró para encontrarse a Franky, que con una exagerada y pretendidamente seductora sonrisa la ofrecía un ramo de rosas.

-¿Sorprendida?-dijo Franky. Su fachada de falsa confianza en sí mismo iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro.

Hancok no dijo nada. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Eh, eh ¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento, por favor!-Franky corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, pero Hancok se zafó y le dio un manotazo.

-Estás... castigado... para el resto del año, Cutty Flam-le dijo con voz entrecortada-no sabes lo que has hecho...

-Solo quedan dos semanas-la recordó Franky. Hancok hizo ademán de marcharse y entonces él se interpuso entre la salida y ella, suplicante-Por favor ¡No te vayas! Solo quiero tu atención... por unos minutos ¡No te costará nada!

-Mi tiempo es muy valioso, no como el tuyo-dijo Hancok, arrogante-y ya sé que me vas a decir. Te sientes enfermiza y obsesionadamente enamorado de mí belleza incomparable. No te culpo, pero es que es normal. Soy la mujer más guapa que has visto y veras en tu vida. Agradece que puedes masturbarte pensando en mí.

Hancok se estiró bamboleando sus enormes tetas y luego salió al pasillo. Franky se asomó, mirándola enfadado.

-Pues tú... tú... ¡te lo tienes muy creído!-exclamó el chico, señalándola agresivamente. Hancok se volvió, burlona. Al menos podía desquitarse con él.

-¿No era eso lo que me ibas a decir, Cutty Flam... "Franky"?

Franky parpadeó unos momentos mientras pensaba en su respuesta. La verdad era que ciertamente sí era lo que estaba pensando. Le gustaba mucho ella.

-No sólo me gusta tu cuerpo-dijo Franky finalmente-me gusta... como eres.

Ahora era Hancok la asombrada. Para que no les oyeran se acercó de nuevo al comedor, y comprobó que no estuviesen las cámaras cerca.

-¿Y cómo soy?-preguntó. Franky era muy alto, pero ella también lo era. Acababan de darse cuenta de que eran prácticamente iguales en estatura. Sus ojos y narices estaban al mismo nivel. Y sus labios.

-Eres... bueno, tú ya lo sabes, je... eres divertida... eres elegante... me gusta... me gusta cuando te enfadas... cuando te enfadas estás impresionante.

Hancok realmente hubiera necesitado que la diesen un buen guantazo para volver a la realidad. ¿Qué le gustaba qué? Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, intentando encontrar las palabras.

Pero Franky parecía entenderlo.

-¿Quieres que cenemos juntos?-preguntó, educado-me han preparado una cosa.

Ayudado por Zoro Sanji había cocinado una rica sopa y unos spaguettis. El plato ideal para una primera cita, como no.

-Sé que es muy tópico, pero a mi me gustan mucho. Me recuerdan a cuando viví en Italia-dijo Franky mientras le enseñaba la mesa a Hancok. Ella vaciló. No porque le diera miedo ser descubierta cenando con un alumno. Si no porque le daba miedo no tener ni idea de en qué iba a deparar aquello. Hancok sabía bien con cada una de las personas que mantenía relación lo que estas podían ofrecerle y lo que no. Y sabía también normalmente como acabaría su relación con cada una de esas personas, si pronto, tarde, bien o mal. Pero con Franky... con ese chico la verdad es que no tenía ni idea.

Así que optó por dejarse llevar. En realidad no tenía nada que perder. Y desde que le había oído hablar su frío interior se había calentado un poco...

-¿Has vivido en Italia?-preguntó Hancok sentándose en frente de Franky y dejando que él la sirviera un vino.

-Así es, de niño-dijo él. El comedor del Reformatorio no era el lugar más romántico para una primera cita. Pero algo era algo. Mientras no los pillaran...

-Cuéntame cómo es-pidió Hancok. Y a partir de ahí las cosas fueron mejorando...

* * *

Luffy iba en busca del baño canturreando en voz baja "Eternal Flame" e imaginándose lo que le iba a decir a Nami una vez se encontraran. El corazón le palpitaba muy rápido... qué decir, qué hacer.

Entonces alguien silbó detrás de él. Reconocía esa cancioncilla, ya se la había escuchado silbar antes a Akainu.

Efectivamente el subdirector estaba detrás de él (¿cómo podía ser tan sigiloso?) y exhibía una horrible sonrisa.

-Hola-le saludó-no deberías andar por los pasillos a estas horas. Al parecer hay un fantasma.

Luffy iba a decir algo cuando detrás de Akainu aparecieron los demás policías y Magellan, que sujetaba a Zoro por el cuello.

-¡Corre Luffy!-gritó el espadachín intentando zafarse del agarre al que le sometían, sin éxito. Luffy vio con horror que a Zoro le habían esposado de pies y manos.

Maldita sea, se había olvidado de que le había dicho a Koala que los identificase como los culpables ante Akainu. Luffy estaba dispuesto a sufrir el castigo que el subdirector le tuviese preparado... pero no se esperaba que fuese esa noche. Y por el modo en el que estaban actuando, estaba seguro de que iba a ser muy duro.

-¿Vienes con nosotros...?-preguntó Akainu con sadismo, mientras Luffy temblaba-¿o prefieres subirte a tu cuarto?

-Yo soy el responsable de todo-dijo Luffy valientemente-déjale en paz. Yo lo hice todo... porque te odio.

-Y yo te odio a ti-dijo Akainu poniéndole a Luffy también unas esposas. Luego lo arrojó a los policías-¡Llevadlo!

Aquel era el tercer plan puesto en marcha esa noche en Shinsekawa: el siniestro plan de venganza de Akainu. La jugarreta de la tarta, la bromita con Brook y las demás gamberradas de aquellos últimos días las iban a pagar ellos dos muy caras.

Luffy se quedó muy sorprendido cuando Akainu abrió una puerta disimulada detrás del cuadro del fundador de Shinsekawa, con la famosa advertencia que había grabada en una placa debajo. Así que había un pasadizo... claro... allí le faltaba por buscar. Vio como Akainu se guardaba las llaves en su abrigo.

El pasillo secreto tenía tres puertas, y los policías llevaron a Luffy y Zoro a la última de ellas, donde había una estancia muy grande y vacía, con un váter y un lavabo. Parecía una especie de búnker... por si había que ocultarse en caso de peligro.

En aquella oscura habitación tan siniestra y vacía se disponían a darles a Zoro y Luffy su más que merecido castigo.

-Es todo vuestro-le dijo Akainu a los policías y a Magellan lanzándoles a Zoro. Estos lo agarraron y comenzaron a propinarle puñetazos por todas partes haciéndole sangrar por la nariz, la boca y hasta el ojo que tenía sano. Zoro recordó sus prácticas con el maestro Mihawk: "ignora el dolor... Esto está en tu cuerpo... tu mente es más poderosa". Pero su mente estaba preocupada por Luffy... ¿qué pensaba hacerle Akainu?

-Sujétale bien-dijo el subdirector a Magellan, que agarraba a Luffy con fuerza para que no escapase. El nuevo conserje estaba disfrutando muchísimo con aquel lado salvaje y enloquecido que estaba mostrándole Akainu.

Entonces el subdirector le enseñó a Luffy un hierro hirviendo que tenía preparado. Luego acercándose a él le desabrochó con fuerza su bonita camisa, arrancándole varios botones, y dejó su pálido torso al descubierto.

-¡NO!-gritó Zoro asustado-¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO LO HAGAS!-uno de los polis sacó su porra y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, derrumbándolo, pero Zoro no se rindió-¡LO SABRÁN!-dijo-¡SI LO HACES TODO EL MUNDO LO SABRÁ!

-Oh, pero es que Luffy no va a querer decírselo, ¿no es verdad?-dijo Akainu acercando al chico hacia él-estás aquí por Ace, ¿no es cierto? Estás aquí porque quieres ser como él... y pillar... pillarme...

-Entonces lo admites-dijo Luffy mirándole a los ojos por primera vez. No había odio en su mirada, ni siquiera furia. Akainu no habría podido decir exactamente que se reflejaba en los ojos del sombrero de paja. Pero estaba claro que era peor aún que cualquiera de esas dos opciones.

-Yo no he dicho que lo admita-replicó Akainu-pero te voy a dar una oportunidad...-sacó un documento con el sello de Shinsekawa-firma esto, y te dejaré volver a tu cuarto. Y a él también.  
Luffy no era muy bueno para leer documentos, pero ahí estaba muy claro que lo que le pedían era reconocer que sus compañeros eran culpables del sabotaje en el colegio para que así Akainu pudiera expulsarlos o hacerles algo peor...

-Nno lo hagas Luff...-Zoro estaba muy aturdido por los golpes. Los policías se habían ensañado con él como Akainu les había pedido. Una persona normal no hubiera aguantado más de tres puñetazos, pero Zoro era muy duro. Gracias al entrenamiento de Mihawk se había vuelto más duro que todos ellos. Así que aún podía moverse... aún intentaba luchar...

-Hazme caso Luffy y fírmalo porque si no... si no vas a desear haberlo hecho-dijo Akainu con los ojos ardientes de cólera. Pero los ojos de Luffy también ardían.

-¿De verdad pensabas que yo firmaría algo así?-dijo el chico, y escupió en el papel de forma que una fea mancha estropeó la tinta de las letras. Akainu lo arrugó y lo tiró a un lado, maldiciendo entre dientes, pero luego al coger el hierro sus ojos emitieron un destello malvado.

-Tenía la esperanza de que sí. Pero bueno, eso era sobreestimarte... y no he calentado este hierro para nada.

A un gesto de Akainu Magellan acercó a Luffy hacia el subdirector, que agarró el hierro fundido como si se dispusiera a marcar ganado.

-Es hora de educar...-dijo Akainu con enloquecida emoción-te dije hace tiempo que yo siempre gano...

Luffy cerró los ojos mientras desde el suelo Zoro conseguía incorporarse. Fue corriendo hacia Akainu para intentar quitarle el hierro pero un porrazo venido de la nada lo derribó, y está vez fue tan fuerte que no pudo recomponerse de nuevo.

-¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-al calor del hierro Luffy gritó con tanta potencia que podría haberse escuchado en todo el Reformatorio de no ser porque las paredes estaban insonorizadas y nadie pudo oírle. Mejor para él. Si sus compañeros hubiesen visto la agonía en la que se encontraban sus dos líderes más fuertes, si en aquel momento los alumnos de Shinsekawa que aún luchaban por ser felices hubiesen llegado a ver el dolor y el pánico en el rostro de Luffy, sin duda la poca esperanza que le quedaba al Reformatorio se hubiese perdido para siempre.

La piel de Luffy se puso más roja que el fuego en unos segundos y se le lleno de ampollas y se le empezó a caer. El suelo se empapó de sangre de su vientre, que se fue a mezclar con la que Zoro había derramado. Akainu apartó el hierro con satisfacción. Una vez era suficiente... y el pecho de Luffy quedaría marcado de por vida.

Tenía la piel del vientre y las tetillas en carne viva, y daba unos aullidos tan insoportables que Akainu y los demás tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

-Ya esta-dijo el subdirector cuando al límite de sus fuerzas Luffy se dejó caer en el suelo, sollozando, y consiguiendo estirar un brazo hasta Zoro. Acarició con debilidad una de las mejillas de su amigo, ahora amoratonadas por los golpes y después de esto perdió el conocimiento. Akainu les observó con maliciosa satisfacción.

-Espero que Kizaru esté haciendo bien su parte-dijo, antes de salir de la estancia-sacadlos de aquí y devolvedlos a su habitación.

* * *

Entretanto Sanji y Usuff habían terminado de llenar el hall de pintura y ahora subían a sus habitaciones cautelosamente. Ya pasaban de las doce con lo que era domingo, y deberían dormir en el rellano de su cuarto porque las habitaciones se cerraban automáticamente por orden de Akainu como parte de su ley marcial. Aún así no les importaba, con tal de joderle.

-Joder, ¿dónde está Zoro?-resopló Sanji extrañado-yo creía que venía por detrás.

-Qué va, se fue antes-le dijo Usuff-habrá subido a su habitación ya...

-A las buenas-saludó una voz cascada detrás de ellos. Dieron un respingo al encontrarse con Kizaru, que parecía muy contento de verles-¿venís de destrozar el hall, no? Menos mal que he comprobado los monitores después de que se fuera esa niñita...

-¿Qué monitores? ¿Qué niñita?-preguntó Sanji haciéndose el loco.

-Ejeje... nosotros hemos ido... hemos ido al baño-se apresuró a mentir Usuff, aunque Kizaru por supuesto no iba a tragárselo.

-Quería probar este nuevo invento con vosotros, por lo de la tarta-dijo mientras sacaba tranquilamente un aparato parecido a un táser de su abrigo amarillo.

-Aja... ¿que... que tarta?-siguió mintiendo Sanji.

¡CHASSS! Kizaru les dio un potente calambrazo a Sanji y a Usuff, que por unos segundos pegaron un brinco en el aire con una postura muy rara y luego se cayeron al suelo, incapaces de moverse.

-¡Funciona!-exclamó Kizaru con falsa alegría-calculo que por la mañana podréis volver a andar. Que paséis buena noche...-su rostro se ensombreció hasta revelar su verdadera brutalidad, y aprovechó para pisarle las narices a Sanji y partírselas. Al cocinero era a quien más se la tenía jurada, porque estaba seguro que era él quien había preparado la tarta.

Después se alejó canturreando. Pilló a Nami saliendo del baño a buscar a Luffy, así que de paso también la electrocutó.

* * *

-Ja ja ja ja ja, no tenía ni idea de que se pronunciaba así-rió Franky mientras chapoteaba en el agua muy a gusto.

-Aaaah, ni yo-Hancok le observó complacida. Cogió una de las peludas piernas del chico y se la enjabonó, acercando la esponja cerca de sus genitales y haciéndole cosquillas.

-Hacía... hacía mucho tiempo que no me bañaba-reconoció Franky dándole un sorbo a la botella de vino que le habían robado a Zeff. Los dos estaban un poco idos, aunque lo suficientemente cuerdos como para mantener una conversación. Mientras Hancok continuaba masajeándole a Franky sus zonas erógenas, él se puso más serio.

-No te ha gustado...-dijo en voz baja. Hancok le miró sorprendida.

-¿El qué?-preguntó. Luego pareció entenderle-¡claro que sí! Lo he disfrutado un montón. Además lo... lo necesitaba...

-Sí, es verdad, yo también-dijo Franky acariciándola el cabello-pero... ¿quieres intentarlo?

Hancok le miró y su sonrisa vaciló un poco. No sabía que decir. El chico le gustaba pero... no estaba enamorada de él.

-Aún no tengo una respuesta-dijo simplemente, echándose a un lado sus negros cabellos, que se le habían pegado.

-No importa-dijo Franky forzando una sonrisa.

-No, escucha, no quiero que pienses que...

-De verdad que no-Franky se acercó a ella en la bañera y la besó con cariño-llevaba todo el verano soñando con esto y... y la verdad es que has superado mis espectativas... no me puedo quejar.

Lo cierto era que Hancok era una diosa en la cama: salvaje, dominante, poderosa y totalmente entregada había hecho al joven sudar hasta quedar exhausto. Franky, siempre también muy salido, había acabado con un dolor de caderas terrible, y ella aún había querido más.

-Sí alguna vez más quieres...-dijo el chico con honestidad- o necesitas alguna cosa... cualquier cosa... o simplemente cambias de opinión... yo siempre voy a estar. Dios, que bien sienta decírtelo por fin.

-Creo que te han sentado bien muchas cosas-dijo Hancok besándole de nuevo. Franky sonrió con tristeza y luego salió de la bañera y envuelto en una de las toallas rosas de Hancok comenzó a secarse. Boa le observó hacerlo, pensativa. Si no iba a aceptar su propuesta de iniciar una relación, al menos deseaba que él guardase un buen recuerdo de ella para siempre... y ella aún podía dar más de sí.

-Franky...-Boa se levantó también de su bañera y chorreando movió su pálido y escultural cuerpo como si fuese una serpiente que sale de un cesto.

El joven se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

Cuando finalmente Franky salió del cuarto de baño privado de Boa y fue hacia su cuarto ya amanecía. Sonrió, sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

-Esto... esto ha estado bien-dijo, llevándose la mano a las marcas que ella le había hecho en el cuello.

-¡Y esto también!-le sorprendió Kizaru, dándole un calambre que lo dejó también a él en el suelo.

Al rato pasaron unos chicos más pequeños que al verle comenzaron a gritar que Moriah estaba asesinando a personas.

...

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí lo de hoy, más el viernes que viene. ¿Os gustó? Me reí mucho escribiendo las partes en las que trollean a Akainu, sobre todo metiéndole a Brook en la habitación y con la leyenda de Gekko Moriah. También me gustó mucho la obra de teatro, me recordó buenos tiempos cuando yo lo hacía en el cole.**

**Y como siempre más líos en las parejas ya que Sanji sigue enamorado de Nami, y Akainu y Kizaru siendo más malvados que nunca con nuestros protagonistas, aunque admitámoslo, también se la estaban buscando. ¿No? Ahora la guerra solo va a ir a peor.**

**¿Quién ha sido vuestro personaje favorito? ¿Os habéis reído? ¿Qué créeis que pasará ahora? Como siempre vuestras reviews me hacen inmensamente feliz, dadme vuestra opinión, cualquier crítica es bien recibida y un abrazo muy fuerte y ánimos para esta semana. ¡Nos leemos!**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Lo prometido es deuda y tal y como dije aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Por fin comienzan las competiciones deportivas de agosto (y la batalla de las bandas!). Espero que os guste mucho ;)**

**-LiliGI27: ¡Muchas felicidades! Aunque sean algo atrasadas espero que lo pasases genial, un abrazo enorme de mi parte. Sí, parece que Luffy y Nami no hay forma de que avancen en su relación, jajajajaj. Y con Sanji igual, no es capaz de pasar página. ¡Espero que este capítulo también te guste!**

**-Guest1: Buf, Akainu y Kizaru son lo peor, la verdad es que me encanta escribir sus maldades tanto como me repugna. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado, un abrazo muy fuerte!**

**-Guest2: Jajajaja ¿qué planeará Sengoku? ¡Pronto lo sabremos! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando!**

**Y ahora sí, aquí os dejo el cap.**

* * *

¡Era la segunda quincena de agosto, y por fin comenzaba, esperado por tanto tiempo, el mítico Back Figth que reunía a algunos de los colegios e internados de la zona! Los internos del instituto Fujiyatah y los alumnos de la prestigiosa escuela Ishimaru competirían entre sí y con los reclusos del Reformatorio Shinsekawa para obtener la copa de gloria del Back Figth, otorgada a la escuela que obtuviese más victorias por competición, y que implicaba la gloria perpetua (o al menos por un año) para los ganadores. El reformatorio Shinsekawa solo la había ganado una vez en los ya casi diez años de la competición, y sus alumnos, normalmente peor preparados que el resto de Fujiyatah e Ishimaru, solían ser humillados por sus compañeros. Luffy recordaba como hacía años cuando Ace participó en el campeonato de fútbol acabó partiéndole la cara al capitán del equipo de Ishimaru porque lo llamó "mendigo bastardo". A Ace lo habían expulsado del torneo, pero según le había confesado a Luffy no se arrepentía de nada. Así era Ace, apasionado, temperamental. Como Luffy.

En el autobús que bajaba por la carretera de la montaña desde Shinsekawa a Logetown reinaba un intenso silencio. Podía ser por la presencia del director Sengoku, que viajaba con ellos en representación de la plana mayor del Reformatorio, o porque eran las seis de la mañana y todos estaban hechos polvo.

-Venga, todo el mundo al autobús-les había dicho Sengoku aquella mañana, fresco como una lechuga. A su lado, su galgo ladraba emocionado-¡vamos juventud, que parecéis ancianos!

-Cómo odio a este viejo-había murmurado Sanji al subir, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Sengoku no le oyera.

-Venga director, suba a mi autobús y viajemos a la isla del amor-rimó Brook mientras dejaba sentarse a Sengoku detrás suyo.

-¿Vas a ir por la nacional 5, no?-le preguntó Sengoku cogiendo a su galgo en brazos y acomodándose en su asiento al lado de Aokiji.

A parte del director, el psicólogo y el profesor de música iban también Hancok, Jinbei y Mihawk. Como profesor de deportes este último era el más importante en la competición.

-Ey sensei Mihawk, les vamos a machacar-le dijo Sanji al verle entrar, animado.

-Lo importante no es la victoria, si no el camino a ella. Y el camino debe ser un reguero de sangre-dijo Mihawk con su habitual frialdad. Zoro sonrió desde su asiento. Conocía lo suficiente a su maestro como para saber que realmente estaba de cachondeo.

-Uy tú si que sabes como levantar los ánimos-dijo Hancok tocándole el brazo a Mihawk cuando este se sentó a su lado. Ella solamente había aceptado ir para poder ver a Luffy sin camisa en la competición de boxeo.

-Por favor estoy trabajando-le dijo el espadachín, inexpresivo. Hancok alejó la mano, disgustada.

-Siempre dices lo mismo... va a ser verdad que eres gay.

-No lo soy-dijo Mihawk con voz grave. Luego se acercó más a ella, hasta que quedaron pegados-y esta noche no trabajo...

Por suerte para los profesores Sengoku no les escuchó porque estaba distraído charlando con Brook, pero la mayoría de alumnos sí, y el cotilleo ruló enseguida por todo el autobús.

-Muy bien chicos pues si ya estamos todos ¡Nos vamos! -exclamó Brook arrancando el coche que rugió como un león. Aunque estaban aún medio dormidos los alumnos sonrieron. Tres días lejos del Reformatorio, y de Akainu. Iban a ser buenos tiempos...-¡Yohohohoho! ¡Démosle vidilla a esto con el Rock'n Roll!

Puso a todo volumen una canción de los Ramones pero los alumnos se pusieron a chillar pidiéndole que lo bajara o les reventarian los oídos así que Brook cedió y puso "Angie", que era mucho más suave.

-Mmmm que canción más bonita-dijo Sengoku que tenía el oído musical de una piedra-siempre me gustaron los Beatles...

-¿Lo... lo dice en serio?-Brook le miró indignado.

La música adormeció a los chicos y así por una vez el autobús fue en silencio mientras el sol salía por entre las verdes montañas. Luffy lo observó desde la ventanilla, fascinado.

-Mira Nami...-dijo, tirando del brazo de la pelirroja. Ella abrió los ojos con pereza. El resplandor dorado la iluminaba el cabello dándole un fulgor especial, parecía una antorcha llameante y sus ojos miel ahora brillaban como dos monedas de oro. Luffy la miró perdiéndose en su hermoso rostro. No había mujer para él que fuese más hermosa que Nami. En ningún lugar. Para él, era incomparable.

El caluroso sol de agosto se filtró por las ventanas del autobús (Brook tuvo que poner el aire acondicionado para que no se asaran) y fue obligando a los chicos a desperezarse. Chopper, sentado con Usuff, emitió un gracioso bostezo mientras se limpiaba su pequeña naricita.

-¿Has dormido un poco?-le preguntó Usuff rascándole el cabello al niño, cariñoso.

-Mmmpfff, si-dijo Chopper esbozando una sonrisa.

-A mí aún me duele el puto calambre-Sanji se giró desde su asiento para hablar con Usuff-todo por la gracia de ese gilipollas.

Estaban a martes y el ataque de Kizaru había sido el domingo, pero a Sanji, Nami y Usuff aun les duraban los efectos de la electrocución de Kizaru. Zoro y Luffy por su parte habían preferido no hablar del infierno vivido en el pasillo secreto del Reformatorio... pero sí que lo habían comentado entre ellos dos. Y tenían un plan.

Como el autobús iba en silencio Luffy comenzó a canturrear en voz baja.

-Nananana... nananana...Al coche de Akainu se le ha pinchado una rueda... Al coche de Akainu se le ha pinchado una rueda...

Nami le miró con sorpresa. Luffy cantaba cada vez más alto la estúpida pero pegadiza cancioncilla, y para su sorpresa de pronto Kalifa comenzó a cantarla también.

-Al coche de Akainu se le ha pinchado una rueda... Al coche de Akainu se le ha pinchado una rueda.

Chopper, Usuff, Bartolomé y Franky no tardaron en unirse también a la canción de Luffy que daba palmas animado. Kalifa incluso empezó a hacer variaciones y agudos con la voz.

-Vaya, como profesor de música debes estar orgulloso-rió Aokiji desde las primeras filas, irónico.

-Y tú como psicólogo deberías estar preocupado ¡Yohohohoho!-se cachondeó Brook.

-Ja ja...-Sengoku normalmente les habría ordenado callarse, pero le gustaba la letra de la canción.

Luffy quería animar a Nami a cantar pero ella se resistía. El chico del sombrero de paja miró a Zoro y a Robin, impaciente.

-¡No se anima!-dijo señalando a su novia-¡echadme un cable!

-Ni hablar-dijo Zoro sin levantar la vista de su móvil.

-El marimo reserva su voz de ángel para la batalla de las bandas-dijo Sanji burlón. Zoro le dio una patada a su asiento.

Luffy cantó entonces otra canción que sabía que a Nami le gustaba, y su coro de amigos le ayudaron.

_Come Aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams_  
_Together we will find everything that we are looking for_  
_ONE PIECE!_

Luffy y Usuff fingían coger micros y cantar a dúo, y finalmente Nami no fue capaz de resistirse y cantó también.

_There's always room for you,_  
_If You wanna be my friend?_

_We are, we are on the cruise! WE ARE!_

-¿Qué están cantando?-preguntó Jinbei curioso.

-Yo que sé, reggaeton de ese o algo así-Sengoku se entretuvo en darle de comer a su perro mientras Brook (que en presencia del director conducía impecablemente) los llevaba por fin a la carretera de acceso a Logetown. Siendo martes pillaron acceso de entrada, aunque menos que otras veces porque en agosto la mayoría de la gente estaba de vacaciones.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?-le preguntó Robin a Zoro, pasándole los dedos con suavidad por sus oscuros moratones.

-Duele menos de lo que piensas-mintió él-solo en mi orgullo.

-No creo que debas pensar en vengarte-le dijo Robin con cautela-no es una buena forma de enfocarlo.

Zoro la lanzó una elocuente mirada, y Robin sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la frente, donde el chico llevaba puestas dos tiritas.

-Sé que no lo es, pero... no puedo evitarlo.

Robin entonces le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, tan potente que dejó a Zoro embelesado por un rato.

-Para que se te pase un poco...-le dijo.

El autobús torció evitando la plaza donde solían dejarlos y dirigiéndose a otra calle alejada.  
-¿Es el estadio del centro?-preguntó Zoro que recordaba haberlo visto una vez tiempo atrás.

-Efectivamente marimo-dijo Sanji volviéndose y guiñándole un ojo-allí es...

Finalmente frenaron frente a un pequeño hotel llamado Rare Animals, que como su nombre indicaba estaba decorado con ilustraciones de animales muy extraños, un cerdo fusionado con una jirafa y cosas así. El dueño del hotel, Gaimon, bajito y cabezudo, recibió a Sengoku agradablemente.

-¡Bienvenido un año más director!-dijo Gaimon que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas al altísimo Sengoku-¡Espero que este año ganen, he apostado mucho por ustedes!

-¿Sí Gaimon? Yo también...-respondió Sengoku mirando de reojo a Mihawk, que cargaba con una bolsa llena de katanas. El principal motivo que lo había llevado a gastar tanto dinero en contratarle era para ganar el Back Fight de una condenada vez. Nada le daría a Sengoku más satisfacción que poder tener esa copa en su despacho... se moriría por conseguirla.

-Las habitaciones son de dos y de cuatro, y están repartidas en tres pisos-le explicó Gaimon-tambien hay una privada para usted.

-¿Y para mí?-se adelantó Hancok, estirando el cuello como una anaconda.

-Emmmm... no... no la pidieron-dijo Gaimon rascándose su greñoso cabello.

Hancok miró a Sengoku y el director se atusó la barba con calma.

-No reparé en ello porque en un principio no contaba con usted, Boa... bueno, tendrá que dormir con alguna alumna...-dijo.

-¡Oh!-Boa corrió a estrechar sus manos sobre Luffy, que sonrió mirándola con dulzura, como siempre sin entender sus intenciones.

-¿Perdona?-Nami miró a la profesora ofendida mientras Hancok la apartaba meneando el trasero.

-He dicho alumna, Boa-recalcó Sengoku-naturalmente no hay habitaciones mixtas.

Zoro y Sanji encabezaron la protesta general que hubo a continuación, pero Sengoku no admitía réplicas. Y naturalmente él estaba al mando. Así que les dio unos minutos para hacer los grupos y finalmente Gaimon les fue dando las llaves de sus habitaciones.

-Genial. Al menos aquí no habrá cámaras-dijo Zoro mientras le daban la suya; iba a ir en una de cuatro con Luffy, Sanji y Usuff. Robin y Nami dormirían con Kalifa y Carrot, mientras que Chopper dormiría con el mismísimo Brook, y Hancok tendría que dormir con Perona. Los profesores Jinbei y Mihawk dormirían juntos y vigilarían por la noche el hotel, y en cuanto a Aokiji dormiría con Franky en otra habitación de dos. El resto de alumnos participantes en el Back Fight también se repartieron rápidamente, y Sengoku se dirigió a su suite privada, donde además le permitían acostar a su perro.

-Tenéis una hora libre-les dijo Mihawk antes de dejarlos ir-pero os lo recuerdo: a las 8 hay que salir para asistir a la inauguración del torneo. Os quiero a todos en el vestíbulo a esa hora ¿queda claro?

-Sí-dijeron todos al unísono. Por supuesto nadie pensaba hacerle caso.

Mihawk debió sospecharlo pero no dijo nada. Fue hacia Zoro y observó sus heridas con indiferencia. El profesor no le había dicho nada de su lamentable estado desde que habían entrenado el día anterior, pero Zoro sospechaba que estaba preocupado aunque no lo dijera.

-Tengo a Ryuma en mi cuarto. Esta noche entrenaremos a las 10-le dijo. Zoro dio una seca cabezada.

-Por supuesto-dijo con obediencia, y luego subió a su cuarto.

En la habitación 15 que les había tocado Zoro y Usuff dormían a la derecha y Sanji y Luffy al otro lado. Los cuatro chicos dejaron sus bolsas de ropa de mala manera y enseguida se acomodaron. Sanji se descalzó masajeándose los dedos de los pies mientras Usuff se tiraba en plancha sobre la cama escribiéndole a Kaya con el móvil, y Luffy encendía la tele para ver que echaban.

-La televisión... cuanto tiempo sin ver una-dijo Sanji sentándose al lado de Luffy y aflojándose también el cuello de la camisa. Zoro la observó también. No le gustaba mucho la tele. La mayoría de programas le aburrían. Sobre todo, le gustaba ver películas. Antes solía pillar alguna buena con su padre.

-Voy al baño-les informó. Se desnudó y empezó a ducharse. La puerta era traslúcida así que se podía distinguir su figura perfectamente, pero a Zoro le dio igual. Ahora para usar el váter ya si le molestaría más. Al menos, eso sí, el baño era mucho más lujoso que el de Shinsekawa, y se estaba muy a gusto. No le importaría darse un baño con Robin, aunque para eso habría que despejar la habitación.

Suspirando al pensar en su chica Zoro dejó que el agua despejara sus ideas y limpiara sus heridas. El duelo de espadas le angustiaba aunque no lo reconociera. Pero sabía que no iba a perder. Como había dicho Mihawk, lucharía hasta la última gota de su sangre.

-Sanji ¿me das un masaje?-le preguntó Luffy al rubio, que ya se había apoderado del mando de la tele y había puesto un programa de cocina.

-Dátelo tú joder, yo no soy tu novia-gruñó Sanji. Se dio cuenta de que había sonado un poco arisco pero le dio igual. Últimamente estaba tratando bastante mal a Luffy, por lo que no se sentía demasiado bien ya que era uno de sus mejores amigos, y en realidad le quería un montón.

-Pooooorfa, me duelen los hombros-pidió Luffy restregando su cara contra el brazo de su amigo. Sanji suspiró.

-Pídeselo a Usuff que a él no le importa-dijo. El aludido le ignoró completamente mientras se hacía un selfie para mandárselo a Kaya.

-Es que él no lo hace tan bien como tú-dijo Luffy dando saltitos en la cama con impaciencia-¡veeeeenga, vamos!

-Mira...-Sanji terminó por ceder y colocándose detrás del moreno le empezó a masajear los hombros. Sanji era un experto masajista y sabía donde tocar para relajar los nervios. Luffy suspiró y le miró sonriente.

-¡Gracias, eres el mejor!-le dijo.

-Debería estrangularte-gruñó Sanji mientras seguía, pero al final se puso de mejor humor porque en el fondo le gustaba dar masajes. Miró a Luffy con lástima. No quería que los celos se interpusieran en su amistad. Pero... a veces simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-¿Qué pasa lokos? aquí el Usuff en su cuarto de Malibú, donde me he venido con unos colegas de vacaciones-dijo Usuff grabándose para su irritante canal de Youtup.

-¿Sigues con eso? Eres lamentable-le dijo Sanji.

-¡Yo Usuff sácame!-pidió Luffy sonriéndole a la cámara del movil-yo soy la estrella del programa.

-Eso sí que no te lo discuto-admitió Sanji con sarcasmo-¿y cómo te llamas? Para seguirte.

-_TheCraazyUsuff_-dijo él estirando la nariz con orgullo.

-Dios mío...

-Vamos a un torneo donde lo vamos a petar-explicó Usuff enfocando las bolsas de deporte de los chicos y la ventana que daba al estadio-¡like y subs si queréis ver si ganamos!

-Te juro que no se cómo no te da vergüenza existir-le dijo Sanji, y Usuff le hizo zoom en una espinilla que le había salido, vengativo-¡eh, no enfoques!

Siguieron con el video hasta que Usuff entró en el baño olvidándose de Zoro y lo grabó en pelotas. Allí se terminó la grabación, y también _TheCraazyUsuff_.

* * *

-¿Creéis que me van muy ajustados?-le preguntó Kalifa a Nami y Robin enseñándoles los shorts con los que pensaba jugar en el volley.

-Pues... sí-contestó la pelirroja.

-Bien-Kalifa se desnudó sin ningún pudor y guardó nuevamente la ropa de deporte.

-Por nosotras no te cortes, eh-le dijo Nami sarcástica. Seguía tocándole las narices a Kalifa, aunque últimamente se llevaban mucho mejor. Ahora la que estaba más fuera del grupo era Carrot, a la que ni Nami ni por supuesto Robin dirigían la palabra. Y con Kalifa ya no se llevaba muy bien, después de todo lo acontecido.

-¿Creéis que este año estará Hawkins?-preguntó Kalifa distraídamente.

-Ay, ojalá sí-dijo Nami ensoñadora-menudo pibonazo...

-Oye, oye, que tú estás pillada-le recordó Kalifa, bromeando, y Nami rió.

-¿Quién es Hawkins?-preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

-Un chico muuuuuuy guapo-explicó Kalifa, llevándose los dedos a los labios y humedeciéndoselos-suele participar en fútbol... y en esgrima...

Robin arqueó una ceja. En ese caso él y Zoro se verían.

-Es tan misterioso y atractivo...y tan... malo-recordó Nami con morbo.

-¡Nami!-la reprendió Kalifa fingir enfado-que estás con Luffy.

-Si pero no me he quedado ciega-replicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa-pero no te preocupes... yo nunca engañaría a Luffy. A él nunca.

-¿Qué tal es...? ¿Ya os habéis... acostado?-preguntó Kalifa, incapaz de contener su curiosidad. Carrot, hasta entonces con la vista clavada en el teléfono, levantó la cabeza interesada.

-Pues en realidad no-dijo Nami con una sonrisa forzada-él no estaba muy seguro... y luego no hemos podido...

-Vaya-Kalifa se limpió sus gafas mientras reflexionaba para sí-oye, lo he estado pensando y podríamos escaparnos esta noche... El Okama ya esta abierto, y ahí nunca preguntan la edad...

Robin miró a Nami, que no parecía muy convencida.

-El Okama es para gente más mayor, además es una disco un poco... bueno, ya sabes como es... no creo que los chicos quieran venir.

-Un chico del Ishimaru me han dicho por insta que ellos van a ir mañana, y entonces los del Fujiyatah van también seguro-explicó Kalifa-no seremos el único grupo de adolescentes... y además ya sabes que en Okama hay habitaciones... podríais pensároslo.

Robin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión atónita de Nami. Sí, con eso no había contado la pelirroja. Y no podía negar que le atraía la idea...

-Tú solo quieres ir por si esta Hawkins, ¿a que si?-le dijo Nami finalmente a Kalifa.

-No me culpes por intentarlo- respondió ella, guiñándola un ojo. Nami asintió.

-Está bien... podemos probar...

Pero no podía engañarse. Ahora estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo...

A las ocho y media Mihawk consiguió que todos los alumnos estuvieran listos en el hall. Bastante enfadado por la falta de formalidad, el profesor los amonestó duramente, y luedo los dirigió con paso firme hacia el estadio.

-Volveremos por la noche, Gaimon, le veo a la cena-dijo Sengoku despidiéndose de él alzando la mano.

-¡Adiós!-dijo el dueño del hotel limpiando la lámpara de arañagato de la recepción-¡Y buena suerte!

Cuando los alumnos del Reformatorio Shinsekawa llegaron a las puertas del estadio los del Ishimaru y el Fujiyatah ya estaban allí. Desde el principio, los otros chicos les lanzaron miradas hostiles.

-Estos quieren ganas de peleá. Ziempre etan igual-dijo Viola con su salero habitual.

-Ti... tienes razón-dijo Sanji que se comía con los ojos a las chicas de los otros institutos, con su lascivia también habitual.

-¡Hola chicos, somos los de Shinsekawa!-les saludó Luffy amistosamente. Zoro se sorprendió al ver que varios alumnos de las otras escuelas correspondían a su saludo, y muchos empezaron a mostrarse más amable.

-¿Otro año en el correccional Luffy?-preguntó uno de ellos, de cachondeo.

-No es un correccional es un Reformatorio-masculló Nami entre dientes. La ponía negra que aquellos chicos les judgasen por estar allí encerrados.

-¡Nos lo estamos pasando de miedo este año! ¡Este es Zoro, mi mejor amigo!-dijo Luffy cogiendo a Zoro sin previo aviso y acercándolo al grupo del colegio Fujiyatah-y esta es Robin, que es su novia...

-Luffy, anda...-Zoro soportó las miradas inquisitivas de aquellos chicos con su faceta de chico duro habitual. Muchas jóvenes de Fujiyatah e Ishimaru le miraron fascinadas y empezaron a murmurar entre ellas.

Zoro iba a volver con los demás a su grupo cuando un hombre más mayor, profesor de Fujiyatah le retuvo.

-De manera que es cierto... Shinsekawa este año presenta a su campeón de espadas-dijo el profesor. No era muy alto y a Zoro le pareció bastante grimosillo: tenía el cabello engominado, una larga nariz picuda e iba muy bien arreglado, pero con un toque repelente de vanidad que era imposible no notar. Zoro le miró con desdén y luego asintió dando una cabezada.

-Rororonoa Zorro, creo-dijo él entrecerrando sus mezquinos ojos grises.

-Roronoa Zoro-le corrigió él-sí, participo en esgrima.

-Oh, sí. Básil también...-dijo el profesor, y entonces sacó a un chico de su fila, que hasta entonces había permanecido oculto-y es muy bueno...

El ya mencionado Básil Hawkins era un chico de larga cabellera rubia y rostro de facciones afiladas. Tenia una mirada triste, y cuando sonrió lo hizo con un encanto misterioso que hizo que las chicas volviesen a suspirar, como lo habían hecho ya con Zoro.

-Supongo que nos enfrentaremos. Lo que dicen de mí es cierto-dijo Hawkins tendiéndole una mano con educación, aunque Zoro pudo captar su arrogancia.

-Me parece bien. Me gustan los desafíos-dijo, estrechándosela con honestidad. Luego le dio la espalda y se fue sin decir nada más. El profesor miró a Zoro con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Hawkins también volvía a la fila.

-Señor Foxy me alegro de verle-dijo Sengoku aproximándose a sus alumnos y haciendo una elegante inclinación ante el profesor del Fujiyatah. Él no se la devolvió, pero sonrió falsamente emocionado.

-¡Sengoku es un placer verlo!-dijo sin disimular ni un ápice su ironía-debo reconocer que me sorprendió que su colegio volviera a presentarse un año más.

Los alumnos de Shinsekawa miraron a Foxy con desdén. Aquel tiparraco cursi e insidioso no duraría ni un día en el reformatorio.

-Pues no entiendo por qué-dijo Sengoku educadamente-puesto que sin nosotros en Back Fight (torneo a tres) estaría incompleto. Además este año tenemos... una plantilla interesante.

Foxy echó un vistazo por detrás de Sengoku distinguiendo a Mihawk que estaba hablando con Zoro. El director del Fujiyatah se quedó impresionado al ver al sumo campeón de esgrima.

-Ya veo...-masculló para sí con maldad-bueno, Sengoku, yo solo venía a desear la buena suerte.

-Igualmente Foxy, como siempre es un placer-dijo Sengoku, aunque obviamente el también mentía. Foxy le lanzó una última mirada de asco a los alumnos de Shinsekawa y luego se llevó a los suyos al interior del pabellón.

-Menudo idiota-dijo Sanji negando con la cabeza.

-¿No habrá año que no venga?-protestó Nami-como ganen otra vez no va a haber quien lo aguante.

-Este año no van a ganar-dijo Luffy muy convencido-tenemos a Mihawk, ¿recordáis? Él es el mejor. Y Zoro... él ganará a Hawkins.

-Eso lo dices tú Luffy-le dijo Kalifa no tan convencida. Luffy la guiñó un ojo.

-Efectivamente.

Al profesor Foxy, director de Fujiyatah, sus alumnos le llamaban Sexy Foxy porque era vanidoso en el extremo, y de joven había sido cantante en una discoteca hortera de una ciudad cercana, usando ese mismo apodo. Ahora ya viejo y arrastrando unas cuantas cirujías a Foxy le gustaba tocarle el culo y los pechos a sus alumnas de vez en cuando y era vago como él solo, además de indescriptiblemente ridículo. Pero también era malvado, y eso en cualquier persona siempre es preocupante.

-Si ganas a ese idiota tuerto en la esgrima Mihawk quedará en evidencia, y Sengoku será humillado-le dijo Foxy a Hawkins llevándoselo a parte-el resto de pruebas las tenemos más o menos controladas, excepto esta y por eso espero que des lo mejor de ti.

-¿No lo hago siempre?-replicó él, aburrido.

-¡Menos bromas! ¡Si quieres esa beca para ir a Seneca tendrás que demostrarme que te la mereces, o se la daré a cualquier otro!-le dijo Foxy alzando un dedo-¿y qué pensarían tus padres? ¿y tu hermano...? ¿Vas a ser la oveja negra de la familia?

Hawkins agarró a Foxy del cuello de la camisa y le fulminó con la mirada. El profesor se achantó, pero el alumno le soltó enseguida, tranquilizándose.

-Profesor, venceré a mi enemigo. Tendrá la copa en sus manos-dijo Hawkins con determinación. Foxy asintió lentamente.

-Si puedes, hazle daño-dijo con maldad.

* * *

Los grupos de alumnos de los tres colegios caminaron por el gran estadio, que tenía pistas de tenis, carreras y salto, además de un campo de fútbol bastante aceptable, y se pusieron frente a un estrado donde Sengoku, Foxy y Gan Fall, director de Ishimaru, les estaban esperando. Dos tipos muy grandes llamados Dorry y Brogy, antiguos campeones de pesos pesados y hoy en día directores del estadio de Logetown, se presentaron ante los chicos y les explicaron el torneo.

-Para los que seáis nuevos el Back Fight se nos ocurrió a Dorry y a mi hace ya casi diez años, como competición entre los tres centros formativos de la zona en verano, para así unir a jóvenes de distinta procedencia en el espíritu del deporte-explicó Brodgy con su potente voz. Los chicos le miraban interesados y agradecidos. Para muchos aquel torneo era lo mejor de su aburrido verano.

-Qué plasta de gordo, todos los años lo mismo-siseó Hancok con aburrimiento mientras disimulaba un bostezo.

-Hola Boa, cuanto tiempo-dijo Foxy acercándose a ella y guiñandola un ojo.

-AGH-Boa se levantó de la tarima en la que se había sentado y se alejó del director inmediatamente. Foxy maldijo en voz baja mientras la veía alejarse con su seductor movimiento de caderas al andar.

-...y cada año nos llevamos una sorpresa. En este, estamos especialmente honrados. ¡Contamos con la presencia del campeón olímpico Dracule Mihawk!-dijo Brodgy, y sonó un fuerte aplauso por parte sobre todo de los alumnos de Shinsekawa. Mucha gente de Logetown se había enterado de que Mihawk estaría ese día allí, y los que eran aficionados a la esgrima se habían acercado también al estadio para poder verle.

Mihawk hizo una educada reverencia al ser mencionado, pero como siempre permaneció con su rostro inexcrutable. Zoro admiraba lo que más de él su capacidad de mantener la sangre fría pasara lo que pasase.

-Los torneos de equipos empiezan hoy y terminarán mañana, y las pruebas individuales comenzarán mañana para concluir el jueves. Además de todo esto ¡tenemos la batalla de las bandas! Recordad que mañana a las diez se celebrará aquí el concierto de todos los años-concluyó Brodgy alzando los brazos.

-¡Sí señor!-exclamó Brook-¡Larga vida a la batalla de las bandas!

-Aquí tenemos la copa-Brodgy sacó una enorme copa de oro en el que estaban grabadas las palabras Back Fight-gloria por un año al ganador de este torneo.

-¡Y será para nosotros!-dijo Foxy "en broma" y sus alumnos rieron. Zoro y Sanji se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Qué pesado-dijo Zoro sonriendo, y Sanji asintió.

-Hoy empezamos con volley chicas, os quiero a tope-dijo Kalifa dando palmas al aire para que su grupo la oyera.

-Perdona que yo sepa la capitana del equipo soy yo guapa-la recordó Nami echándola a un lado.

-Ah, se me había olvidado porque nunca actúas como tal-replicó Kalifa mordaz.

Mientras Kalifa y Nami volvían a las andadas Mihawk llamó a Sanji y a los chicos del fútbol. El rubio era por su veteranía el capitán del equipo, y jugaba como delantero.

-Es el mejor de tres, y empezamos contra Ishimaru-dijo Mihawk mientras le lanzaba un balón a Sanji-faltan dos horas así que quiero que practiquemos la jugada del puñal. Cuento con vosotros.

-Sí entrenadoe-dijeron Sanji y los otros al unísono, y fueron corriendo hacia el campo. Mihawk luego se reunió con las chicas del volleyball que estaban entretenidas viendo como Kalifa y Nami se tiraban de los pelos.

-Capitana-dijo Mihawk.

-¿Qué?-respondieron las dos a la vez. El profesor suspiró.

-Nos dejan pista para entrenar. Nami vas a ser colocadora.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo ella haciéndose una pequeña coleta. Mihawk asintió.

-¡Pues vamos!

En cuanto a Luffy, Chopper y el resto del equipo de baloncesto, que capitaneaba Franky, Mihawk les puso a hacer unos pases para practicar sus tácticas antes del partido.

-A tí hoy te toca descansar-le dijo Robin a Zoro mientras bebía un trago de agua para prepararse.

-Te estaré mirando-dijo él. Le hubiera gustado apuntarse al fútbol pero había preferido concentrarse en la esgrima. Iba a tener que darlo todo, y con lo que le dolían las heridas del ataque de Akainu le empezaba a preocupar seriamente como iba a ser su rendimiento.

Le sorprendió ver que Hawkins lideraba al equipo de fútbol de Fujiyatah. Pensaba que él también se concentraría en la espada, pero estaba equivocado. Al parecer el rubio participaba en bastantes de las pruebas del Back Fight, y era la principal baza del director Foxy.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, no puedes servir a la espada y a Dios-le dijo Mihawk a Zoro-él esta olvidando la regla de oro del espadachín. Lo cual le costará.

-Creo... creo que sabe lo que hace-le dijo Zoro a Mihawk, sin poder disimular su angustia.

-¿Y tú no?-le replicó él desdeñoso. Zoro suspiró.

-No es eso. Sólo es que si... bueno, si él...

-Entonces yo habré perdido mi tiempo contigo-dijo Mihawk y se marchó sin decir nada más. Zoro se molestó un poco, pero obligándose a centrar su atención en los entrenamientos por equipos se dedicó a mirar a Robin golpear las bolas que le venían. Todo saldría bien. Él tenía confianza en sí mismo.

-¡Nami hija te pesa el culo!-le gritó Kalifa a la pelirroja en el entrenamiento, justo antes de que ella le arrojase con ira el balón.

* * *

Tras unas horas de preparativos comenzó el primer partido. Los padres de muchos alumnos habían acudido, aunque a Zoro no le sorprendió no ver al suyo. La mayoría eran padres de los niños de los otros colegios, aunque también fue la familia de Franky al completo y Sabo, el hermano de Luffy.

-Qué hay-le saludó Sabo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué tal?-Zoro le estrechó la mano amistoso y le indicó donde estaba Luffy-van a jugar ahora...

-Oh, bien-Sabo miro a Zoro de reojo, preocupado-oye esto... Zoro... tu hermana me tiene bloqueado... ¿le podrías decir...?

A Zoro casi se le había olvidado que Kuina andaba detrás de Sabo. Sonrió con malicia mientras Sabo le miraba esperanzado.

-¿Seguro que quieres eso?-le preguntó, sin poder disimular su sonrisa.

Por fin comenzó el partido de baloncesto. Franky y el resto del equipo entraron en el campo derrochando energía. Vestían unas camisetas rojas y un pantalón azul marino. Luffy reconoció a Zoro y a Sabo que le miraban desde las gradas y les saludó animadamente.

-Yyyyyyy aquí comienza la primera prueba del Back Fight torneo de baloncesto, enseguida vendrá también el volley en la pista 5, no se lo pierdan ustedes-dijo la estridente voz del presentador, que estaba sentado con un micro en una mesa cercana a la cancha de baloncesto-¡Con ustedes el colegio privado Ishimaru contraaaaa el reformatorio Shinsekawaaaa!

Los de Fujiyatah iban de verde y saludaron sin mucho entusiasmo a sus rivales. Luffy en cambio hablaba con todo el mundo y se mostraba muy amistoso.

-¿Vale chicos todos listos no?-Franky reunió a su equipo y luego miró al entrenador-cuando usted nos diga, jefe.

-Qué los dioses del fuego os guíen a una merecida victoria-dijo Mihawk alzando su brazo, y todos saltaron emocionados y chocaron las manos.

Franky estrechó la mano al capitán del equipo de Fujiyatah, un tipo al igual que él grande y fornido, pero mucho más desagradable, llamado Bellamy.

-Suerte-le dijo Franky con solemnidad. Él no le respondió.

-Comenzamos el partido con el balón en posesión del equipo Shinsekawa-narraba el comentarista. Desde las gradas Zoro y Sabo se inclinaron en sus asientos para ver mejor-el capitán del equipo, este es Franky, se mueve por el flanco izquierdo, hace un amago, se la pasa a Luffy... que buen pase hace ese chico... ahora el balón lo tiene Johnny... Johnny a Yosaku... Yosaku de nuevo a Luffy y... ¡canasta! Dos puntos para el ¡reformatorio Shinsekawa!

-¡Sí!-Zoro se levantó para aplaudir y celebrarlo.

-¡Luffy!-Sabo aplaudió con entusiasmo.

El chico del sombrero de paja les hizo una seña a sus amigos como si se la dedicara. Y luego volvió a concentrarse en el partido.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-dijo Usuff llendo a sentarse al lado de Zoro.

-Una canasta de Luffy pero está empezando-le explicó él.

-Ah bueno... bien-Usuff le ofreció a Zoro palomitas que acababa de comprar en un puesto. Él las rechazó.

-¿No ibas a basket?-le preguntó Zoro señalando con la cabeza a la pista.

Usuff engulló sus palomitas con ansias inhumanas.

-_Lo defje efra muy dfuro_-le explicó escupiendo migajas.

-Luffy pasa a Franky que avanza por el frente... va a tirar... ¡se viene un tripe y...! ¡Oh! ¡Choca con Bellamy!

Efectivamente el capitán del otro equipo acababa de chocarse con Franky haciéndolo caer al suelo con un golpe.  
Franky rodó por el suelo y se magulló las rodillas. Cuando se levantó tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Uffff-se disculpó Bellamy con maldad-¡perdona tío!

-Eso es falta-dijo Chopper que estaba en el banquillo.

-¡Eh, árbitro!-Hancok que estaba también en las gradas comenzó a dar gritos llamando al árbitro del partido-¡Estas ciego, eh! ¡Eso es falta!

El árbitro no pitó la falta porque no estaba clara y el partido continuó, pero ni Hancok ni Zoro desde su sitio lo veían con buenos ojos. Los chicos del Fujiyatah jugaban sucio y hacían trampas. Pronto quedó claro que el partido iba a ser muy duro.

-Luffy la lleva de nuevo, va a tirar y... oh vaya, parece que se ha hecho daño en el pié... que habrá pasado...

Bellamy le había pisado sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Luffy se tuvo que sentar y ponerse hielo en los dedos, mientras los gritos de Hancok resonaban por todo el pabellón.

* * *

Cuando los dos primeros tiempos del partido de baloncesto terminaron Zoro se dirigió a la pista de volley. Quería permanecer con Luffy para darle apoyo pero le había prometido a Robin que estaría allí para infundirla confianza. En la pista de volley no había gradas y el público permanecía de pie mientras las chicas saludaban con encanto a los espectadores.

-Frufrufrufrú, hermosas criaturas-canturreó Sexy Foxy con los ojos clavados sin ninguna vergüenza en los prietos glúteos de las chicas. Especialmente se fijó en Nami, Robin y Kalifa. Vaya cuerpazos de escándalo.

-Ánimo...-Zoro le levantó un pulgar a Robin que sonrió emocionada mientras se preparaba para sacar. Al pitido del árbitro la bola salió disparada desde el lado de Robin y marcó un punto directo. Eso desmoralizó un poco a las otras chicas.

-¡Sí, muy bien Robin!-la felicitó Aokiji que también estaba viendo el volley-tiene una excelente puntería-le explicó a Zoro, colocándose a su lado.

-Ya veo, ya...

Las chicas del Ishimaru jugaban bastante bien pero Nami y Kalifa lo estaban dando todo, y Robin, Carrot, Viola, Rebecca y Baby no se quedaban atrás. Durante una de las jugadas Nami saltó por los aires y remató la bola con tanta fuerza que esta se estampó en el campo enemigo como una bomba.

-¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Muy bien Nami!-la felicitaron sus compañeras haciendo un corrillo alrededor suyo y felicitándola. Ella rió emocionada.

Durante el intermedio del volley Zoro volvió al baloncesto; la cosa iba mal porque los del colegio Fujiyatah ganaban por catorce puntos y no parecía que fueran a remontar. Además las trampas eran cada vez más evidentes.

-Ese árbitro lo han comprado, esta más claro que el agua-dijo Sabo con aburrimiento. Zoro observó como Hancok berreaba desde su asiento.

-¡CEGATO DE MIERDA! ¿QUIERES PITAR? ¡ARBITRA MEJOR TU PUTA MADRE!-dijo, histérica. Al parecer Bellamy le había dado con el balón a Luffy "sin querer" en las narices, y el chico tenía una hemorragia. Hancok habría ido a pegar a Bellamy ella misma de no ser porque Jinbei la retuvo.

-No pasa nada chicos-dijo Luffy secándose la sangre de la nariz y botando la pelota-¡podemos ganar!

-¿Podemos...?-preguntó Johnny, inseguro.

-¡Sí!

Mientras el partido continuaba y Franky conseguía encestar un triple, Zoro vio como Perona subía las gradas y se sentaba al lado suyo y de Usuff. Ella le sonrió, y él, enfadado, trató de ignorarla. ¿Estaría tratando de acercarse a él otra vez, en serio? Zoro prefirió concentrarse en la jugada.

-Luffy anota tres puntos con esa tirada... ¡muy bueno! Ahora la pelota está en posesión de Bellamy... ¡Luffy se la roba! ¡Qué bueno! Vota hacia canasta, amaga... la pasa al pequeño Chopper... ¡Falta!

Ni siquiera el comentarista pudo resistirse a decirlo cuando Bellamy saltó encima de Chopper y lo aplastó. El árbitro la pitó y le dio un aviso a Bellamy pero Franky fue a protestar exigiendo que lo expulsara.

-Auau...-sollozó Chopper con los ojos enrojecidos: se había hecho sangre en la boca y le dolían mucho las piernas y las costillas. El golpe contra Bellamy había sido bestial.

-Chopper...-Luffy llevó a su amiguito al banquillo y le echó hielo, consolándole y acariciandolo.

-Lo... lo siento Luffy-dijo Chopper con una débil vocecilla, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes-dijo él. Luego se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Bellamy con determinación.

-Parece que el partido se va a reanudar...-dijo el entrenador, algo nervioso.

-¿Qué hace Luffy?-preguntó Zoro alarmado al verlo llamar a Bellamy.

-Ay no...-Sabo adivinó al momento las intenciones de su hermano pequeño.

¡ZAS! Luffy le pegó un fuerte puñetazo a Bellamy. El chico se quedó unos segundos aturdido mientras escupía sangre, y después se giró a él con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia.

-¡Eh, eh, eh!-Franky se interpuso y evitó que Bellamy atacase a Luffy. Los miembros de ambos equipos comenzaron a discutir hasta que el árbitro, Brodgy y Dorry intervinieron, y al final Luffy fue expulsado. Hubo un abucheo del público a Bellamy, mientras Luffy se retiraba muy digno a los vestuarios.

-Mierda...-sin su mejor apoyo en el equipo, Franky sabía que estaban condenados-vamos a ver...

Tardaron en reanudar el partido porque Hancok estaba estrangulando al árbitro.

* * *

A la vez que el segundo tiempo de volley comenzaba el primer partido de fútbol. Sanji y sus compañeros salieron dando saltitos al campo y se plantaron como una plantilla profesional. Aquel era el partido con mayor expectación porque ya se sabe que el fútbol llama a las masas. Zoro decidió ir a verlo, sobre todo porque Luffy ya no jugaba y Perona le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Tú eres el hermano de Luffy, ¿no?-le preguntó Perona a Sabo mientras chupaba una piruleta. Zoro la miró como diciendo "¿en serio?". Perona le guiñó un ojo. Zoro entendió entonces a por quién había ido Perona realmente.

-¿Eres un poco joven, no?-le dijo Sabo a la chica. El hermano de Luffy era bastante más espabilado para estos temas.

-Vamos a patearles-le dijo Sanji a los otros chicos, que les miraron firmemente-estamos en el fin del mundo chicos.

-No os confíeis porque su defensa es buena-les dijo Mihawk que corría de un partido a otro dando instrucciones-Sanji, estate pendiente de Hawkins...

-A la orden entrenador-dijo Sanji poniéndose firme.

Al pitar el nuevo árbitro se inició el partido de fútbol. En este caso parecía que iba a ser más justo porque el equipo de Fujiyatah era más legal que los del baloncesto. Pero también eran más buenos. En posesión del balón Hawkins consiguió esquivar a Sanji y alcanzar la portería enseguida.

-¡No!-gritó el rubio, enfadado.

Afortunadamente el tiro de Hawkins a puerta lo paró el portero de Shinsekawa, pero el equipo se quedó bastante desmoralizado al ver aquello. ¿Contra qué se estaban enfrentando?

-¡No os rindáis!-les gritó Mihawk-¡No es momento de tener desánimo!

Los chicos les escucharon y así lo hicieron. Sanji se concentró y cuando estuvo en posesión del balón corrió hacia la portería preparado para pasarlo. Antes había sido un jugador bastante chupón, pero Mihawk había sabido corregir este defecto ayudándole.

-¡Mierda!-Zoro presenció como a Sanji le quitaban el balón pero entonces él corría nuevamente y conseguía recuperarlo. En un increíble tira y afloja los jugadores de Shinsekawa consiguieron acercarse a la portería y...

-¡GOL!-desde sus asientos Sengoku y Brook se levantaron al verlo, al igual que el resto de espectadores que iban con ellos. Un chico llamado Gratz había marcado tras pasársela el cocinero y todos corrieron sobre él para festejarlo.

-Gooooooooooooooool-dijo el presentador haciendo curvas en las Os.

El partido continuó y estaba muy reñido. En ese momento Luffy se acercó a Zoro y le sonrió, un tanto alicaído.

-Aún os queda otro partido-le recordó Zoro, optimista.

-Ya, pero no le tendría que haber pegado-dijo Luffy con lástima-me he dejado llevar...

-Tampoco te preocupes-dijo Zoro consolándolo-ese cabrón se lo merecía.

-No es por eso-Luffy emitió un destello en los ojos-es que mañana el participa en boxeo... es mi primer oponente...

-Oh...-Zoro comprendió. Ese combate si que no se lo quería perder-¿y como va... tu herida?

Luffy se quitó la camiseta de baloncesto para enseñarle la quemadura.

La piel muerta se estaba empezando a caer, y tras echarle un par de pomadas el aspecto iba mejorando. Pero dolía, y Zoro lo sabía.

-Que ese tío no te la vea, o te atacará ahí todo el rato-le avisó a Luffy. Él asintió.

-¿Y Sabo?-preguntó. Zoro miró a las gradas pero el hermano de Luffy ya no estaba... ni Perona tampoco.

-Vamos a dejarlo-le dijo a su amigo mientras le acercaba una bebida energética y entonces se escucharon un montón de chillidos histéricos detrás suyo. Por un momento se temieron una catástrofe pero era que el partido de volley había terminado y las ganadoras, Nami y sus chicas, lo estaban celebrando.

Zoro y Luffy observaron como Nami abrazaba a Robin y luego besaba a Kalifa como si fuesen las mejores amigas del mundo, chillando y dando palmas como locas. Aokiji se acercó a felicitarlas y entonces él también fue besado por todas partes.

-Enhorabuena, Nami-Luffy la miró con una extraña sonrisa y ella se tiró sobre él y le comió los labios emocionada. Luego miró a Zoro que se había hecho a un lado, algo incómodo.

-Sabía que ganarías-le dijo el espadachín, y ella se ruborizó por la emoción.

-¿Qué tal tú? Oí que ibais mal-le preguntó Nami a Luffy cuando por fin separaron sus labios.

-Ja... me han echado-dijo él. Nami se echó a reír mientras le recolocaba su sombrero de paja en la cabeza y le daba un besito en la nariz.

-Robin...-Zoro besó a su novia cuando ella se acercó también, del brazo de Kalifa. Ambas parecían cansadas pero satisfechas.

-Ha sido difícil...-reconoció Robin echándose el largo cabello azabache a un lado. Zoro la tomó en sus brazos y la dio un delicado beso. Ella estaba empapada en sudor, pero eso a él no le importaba.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo?-la ofreció.

-De acuerdo, pero luego hay que volver a ver a Sanji, ¿no?-preguntó Robin con dulzura. Zoro asintió.

-Pues claro.

Zoro, Robin, Nami, Luffy, Kalifa y Carrot fueron a la cafetería a por comida para que las chicas se repusieran, mientras el partido de baloncesto concluía con la victoria de Fujiyatah para gran decepción de Franky y Usuff se daba cuenta de que se había quedado solo en las gradas.

-Qué marginación-protestó el chico, antes de volverse a viciar al Waxapp.

Ocurrió sin embargo que el delantero centro del equipo de Shinsekawa se dobló el tobillo al intentar rematar, y el equipo no tenía suplencia: Akainu había castigado a los dos suplentes el día anterior al pillarlos besándose en el vestuario. Así que Sanji y Mihawk se enfrentaban a un problema sin solución.

-Nos dan tres minutos para solucionarlo-dijo Mihawk, rascándose la perilla-o el partido será suyo. Tenemos que ser once. Son las normas.

-¿No puedes jugar tú?-le preguntó otro de los jugadores. Mihawk negó.

-Buscad a alguien de vuestros compañeros... es preferible que juegue bien...

Pero no parecía haber nadie disponible. Sanji se levantó un largo mechón rubio que se le había pegado al rostro por el sudor, agobiado. Iban empatados pero les estaban comiendo terreno. No podían perder... así no.

Y entonces como si fuese una visión divina Sanji distinguió a Usuff en las gradas, pegado al móvil e iluminado por los rayos del sol. Era como si Dios mismo se lo hubiera enviado. Sanji abrió los ojos y la boca hipnotizado por la visión de su amigo, y entonces corrió hacia él como un loco mientras el himno de la alegría resonaba en su cabeza.

-¡Usuff!-gritó Sanji alzando los brazos y subiendo las gradas a toda pastilla-¡Usuff!

Usuff al verle soltó un chillido y Sanji se tropezó y cayó encima suyo.

-A...apestas-protestó Usuff alejándolo de él-¿se puede saber que te pasa?

-¡El partido!-grito Sanji, descontrolado.

-Sí, ya se que estáis jugando. Iba a veros ahora mismo...

-¡Tienes que jugar!-le interrumpió Sanji zarandeándolo como a una maraca-¡Vamos, ve a cambiarte te necesitamos!

-¿Qqué?-Usuff le miró asombrado, sin comprender. Sanji suspiró.

-Tenemos que ser once y Akainu castigó a nuestros dos suplentes... necesitamos que juegues... te necesito...

Usuff negó con la cabeza, aterrorizado.

-Sanji yo no soy muy bueno acuérdate, además no estoy inscrito...

-¡Qué da igual!-saltó Sanji, furioso. Usuff entendió que no aceptaría un no por respuesta-¡venga ya tío! ¡Solo nos queda un cuarto de hora! ¡Te necesito Usuff, joder! ¡Venga!

Usuff miró al campo de fútbol y al público que murmuraba, impaciente. Mihawk trataba de ganar tiempo hablando con Dorry y Brodgy. Finalmente soltó un hondo suspiro. No le quedaba otra, suponía...

-Así saldo mi deuda-le dijo al rubio, que inmediatamente sonrió.

-¡Bien!

Un minuto más tarde Usuff estaba en el campo con su larga melena negra recogida en una coleta y más pálido que la muerte. A su lado Sanji le dio unas palmadas de ánimo.

-Mira, te vamos a colocar en la defensa, porque era lo que se te daba mejor-le explicó.

-Quieres decir lo que se me daba menos mal-contestó Usuff. Sanji se mordió el labio, nervioso.

-Intenta que no pasen... ¿vale?

Quedaban solo quince minutos de partido e iban empatados. Tenían que meter el gol de la victoria en ese tiempo, y evitar que ellos lo marcasen antes, pero como ya les había advertido Mihawk la defensa de Fujiyatah era muy hermética, y les resultaba muy difícil colar un balón. Además Hawkins era muy bueno.

-¡Vamos Hawkins!-gritó desde las gradas Bellamy, el capitán de baloncesto, que acababa de llegar-¡fóllatelos a todos!

-Tú tranquilo...-le susurró Sanji a Usuff, antes de sacar-todo saldrá bien...

Pero no sonaba muy convencido. Usuff observó como uno de los delanteros del equipo de Shinsekawa corría hacia el equipo contrario y trataba de pasarle el balón a Sanji pero entonces Hawkins lo interceptaba y corría hacia ellos. Nervioso, Usuff trató de detenerle pero Hawkins le esquivó con facilidad, apuntó a puerta, tiro y...

-¡Joder!-Sanji estuvo a punto de caerse de culo cuando el portero de Shinsekawa, un chico bajito pero matón, saltaba por el aire e impedía el gol. Todos en las gradas se levantaron entusiasmados ante el paradón del portero.

-Hay que cambiar de estrategia...-murmuró Mihawk mientras se rascaba la perilla intentando pensar algo nuevo.

* * *

Cuando Zoro volvió con Robin y el resto de la cafetería casi todo el mundo estaba pendiente del partido de fútbol, que sería lo último en aquella mañana. El director Sengoku estaba sentado con el director Gan Fall y los comentaristas, narrando él también el partido como invitado de honor. En cuanto al director Foxy, estaba pegado a las gradas mordiéndose las uñas y mirando a Hawkins con avidez. Tenían que ganar como fuera...

-El entrenador Mihawk pide un tiempo muerto...-dijo el principal comentarista.

-Solo les quedan cinco minutos-dijo Zoro mirando el marcador preocupado-si se descuidan les marcarán.

-¿Qué hace ahí Usuff?-preguntó Robin sorprendida.

-Pues no tengo ni idea...-Zoro observó al muchacho narizotas que temblaba. Sus compañeros de equipo ya le habían mirado mal por haber dejado escapar a Hawkins antes. Pero él lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.

-¡Yyyyyyyyyyy se reaunuda el partido!-exclamó el comentarista mientras sonaba el pitido del árbitro. La pelota volvía a estar en posición del colegio Fujiyatah.

-Maldita sea, que nervios. Aokiji, ayúdeme-le pidió el director Sengoku al psicólogo.

-¿Tila, director?-le ofreció él.

Hawkins pasó el balón a un flanco pero Sanji lo interceptó y siguiendo las instrucciones de Mihawk se dirigió a la portería ágilmente. Pero Hawkins se adelantó a sus movimientos y consiguió quitarle la pelota nuevamente. Entonces él corrió hacia la portería de Shinsekawa. Esquivó a un delantero... esquivó a un defensa... veía la portería en frente suyo.

-Oh no...-Zoro se puso en pie, conmocionado.

... y entonces como salida de la nada la delgada y morena pierna de Usuff se metió en medio y el chut bestial que Hawkins había pegado se estrelló en sus huesos. Usuff se quedó estatático, con la pierna en el aire, mientras Hawkins le miraba asombrado. Había sido todo tan rápido que le costó entender como aquel manta había sido capaz de detener su chut.  
Esta vez Sanji se repuso más rápido: recuperó el balón y corrió hacia la portería enemiga a toda pastilla. Un defensa estuvo a punto de cerrarle el paso pero Sanji regateó de forma magistral y luego se la pasó a su compañero de la primera línea, que sin pensarlo más tiró a puerta y metió gol.

-¡SÍIIIIIIIIIII!-el rugido de los alumnos de Shinsekawa fue ensordecedor mientras los compañeros del equipo se tiraban sobre Sanji y el otro futbolista. Sanji abrazó a Usuff con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡La has parado! ¡Usuff la has parado!-le dijo, besándole y alzándole como a un hijo-¡Te quiero!

-Ejejeje bueno vale... no nos pasemos-dijo él fingiendo humildad, porque era obvio que iba a explotar de la emoción.

-Grrrrrrrr...-desde las gradas el director Foxy se apretó las manos hasta hacerse sangre por la rabia. A su colegio acababan de complicarsele mucho las cosas si querían ganar en el fútbol. Miró hacia donde estaba Sengoku, que le sonrió con satisfacción.

-¡Sí!-gritó Zoro desde las gradas, contento por sus amigos.

-¡Bien echo Usuff!-Luffy se puso las manos en la boca en forma de altavoz intentando que le oyeran. Pero Usuff ni se entero porque Sanji se lo había cargado a hombros y se fue con el resto del equipo en piña a celebrarlo.

-¡Así concluye la primera parte! Hacemos un descanso y continuamos a las 16:00!-anunció la voz del comentarista.

-Por la tarde tenemos el siguiente partido-le dijo Luffy a Nami-aunque lo más probable es que perdamos.

-No digas eso-le dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Mientras te dejen participar...-intervino Zoro.

-¡Dios Usuff! ¡Dios Usuff!-gritaban los del equipo de fútbol. Él, colorado, solo sonreía y daba las gracias.

-Ya no tendré que jugar más partidos, ¿no?-le susurró a Sanji en un momento de más calma.

-Pues viendo como están las cosas a lo mejor sí-repuso él, sonriendo-mañana tenemos el siguiente, así que por ahora descansa.

Usuff iba a protestar pero sus compañeros de equipo le cogieron nuevamente.

-¡Dios Usuff, dios Usuff!

* * *

El Back Fight duró hasta las nueve con las competiciones de baloncesto, volley (donde las chicas volvieron a ganar gracias a una increíble salvada de Robin) y natación, donde participaban Franky y Chopper, pero el ganador fue un atlético joven del colegio Ishimaru.

-¡Ha sido un espectáculo digno de ver! ¡Creo que todos hemos saboreado grandes momentos de gloria!-exclamó Brodgy emocionado-¡Con esto termina la primera jornada! ¡Disfrutemos ahora del descanso!

En el estadio habían colocado aperitivos de cena para que todo el mundo pudiera disfrutar de una recomfortante comida, pero Sengoku recomendó a sus alumnos que se reservaran para la cena que había contratado en el hotel.

-El objetivo de este aperitivo es que establezcais contacto con gente de vuestra edad de otros sitios y hagáis amigos-les explicó Sengoku a sus alumnos en tono paternal-acercaos sobre todo a los del Ishimaru, que tienen mucho dinero y en el futuro os podrían dar trabajo...

Zoro miró a Sengoku con incredulidad mientras Luffy daba saltitos emocionado.

-¡Sí! ¡Nuevos amigos!-dijo con alegría-¡vamos!

Luffy se acercó a un grupo de chicos del Ishimaru que habían jugado contra ellos en el baloncesto (finalmente al chico del sombrero de paja le habían vuelto a dejar jugar y gracias a eso habían ganado) y les empezó a contar todos sus rollos. Para sorpresa del resto de alumnos de Shinsekawa, los chicos del Ishimaru correspondieron agradablemente a Luffy y pronto hicieron buenas migas.

-Eres muy bueno en el basket ¿te has apuntado a algo más?-le preguntó uno de ellos, con curiosidad.

-Shishishi, a boxeo-contestó Luffy.

-¿En Shinsekawa os pegan?-preguntó otro chico sin ningún pudor.  
-Pues sí-respondió Nami fulminándolo con la mirada-y son bastante crueles...

-Pero dicen que lo pasáis bien, que hay movida-insistió el chico-a nosotros nos gustaría...

-No creo... que os gustase-dijo Zoro, y notó con cierta satisfacción como todos le miraban admirados. Un tío en un reformatorio con aquellas pinta de chico malo despertaba la curiosidad y el respeto de todos.  
-Pero si queréis montar bronca en el Ishimaru ¡no es tan difícil!-añadió Sanji pasando su brazo por detrás del hombro de Zoro.

-Sí, nosotros os podemos dar un par de ideas-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa perversa.

Foxy los observaba de lejos con aburrimiento, cuando distinguió que Mihawk se había quedado solo tras responder a una entrevista para el periódico local. El director del Fujiyatah corrió sin dudar un segundo hasta el profesor, abordándolo sin educación ninguna.

-Un buen entrenamiento, te felicito-le dijo mostrándole sus largos dientes con su sonrisa.

-Un buen partido querrás decir-le corrigió Mihawk con frialdad. Foxy vaciló, levemente cortado por el espadachín.

-Sí, eeeeeh... eso-se corrigió finalmente-vale, bueno, a lo que quería llegar es a que eres un profesor extraordinario. Y aquí es donde entra mi proposición.

-En principio mi contrato con Sengoku es por tres años y no tengo intención de rescindirlo, porque me saldría muy caro-le volvió a interrumpir Mihawk. Si tenía que hablar con ese gusano repelente esperaba que fuera el menor tiempo posible-así que tendría que ser una oferta muy buena.

-Una oferta, una oferta...-masculló Foxy con desagrado-nada me complacería más que tenerte en mi escuela, Dracule...

-Señor Mihawk-le corrigió él duramente. Foxy torció el gesto aun más, pero luego tiró de sus comisuras bocales tratando de mostrar una sonrisa de serpiente.

-Pero si tienes un contrato de tres años ¡no se puede hacer nada!-luego bajó el tono de voz un poco más-aún así y aún ahora podríamos llegar a otro acuerdo... digamos, monetario... si me hicieras un favor... yo te lo agradecería enormemente... y con una cuantiosa cantidad.

A Mihawk no le hizo falta oír más para adivinar que el profesor pretendía comprarlo. Eso iba en contra de su código de honor. Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta.

-¡Eh, espera!-pidió Foxy, preocupado-¡oye, te estoy hablando de mucho dinero!

Mihawk le cogió por el cuello de su camisa y lo estampó contra una pared, a un lado de las gradas. Foxy le miró asustado.

-¿Qué ganarías tú con eso? Ya has sobornado a los árbitros. ¿Qué mérito te aporta destrozar una competición así?

-Agh los... padres-jadeó Foxy señalando con la cabeza a un grupo de padres que estaban con sus hijos hablando-son competitivos... y autoritarios... quieren que el colegio gane el campeonato sea como sea... si fracasamos pedirán la cabeza del director... siempre es así.

Mihawk le observó unos segundos, analizándolo a fondo.

-Ese es tu problema-replicó finalmente-analiza los riesgos de tu profesión antes de ejercerla. Es la base de todo.

-Unas palabras muy injustas viniendo de tí-aulló Foxy, apurado-conozco tu situación, Dracule Mihawk... no has analizado mucho tus riesgos que digamos... dos matrimonios fracasados y un negocio hundido... Tus acreedores no te van a estar esperando tres años.

Mihawk le apretó con furia, pero luego le soltó mientras se serenaba. Había aprendido que cuando más te enfadas en la vida, era el momento de calmarse.

-Vivo según mis normas-explicó el Ojos de Halcón con calma no podría vivir de otra forma.

-Y eso a dónde te ha llevado-le escupió Foxy con amargura. Mihawk sonrió.

-A poder decirte que "no" sin remordimientos.

Diciendo esto le dio la espalda y se fue.

* * *

Por la noche en el hotel Sengoku sorprendió a todos sus alumnos: la cena que había encargado a Gaimon estaba realmente suculenta. En una larga mesa profesores y estudiantes se sentaron y compartieron arroz, carne y verduras, además de vino (solo los mayores de edad) y refrescos revitalizantes.

-Ha sido sin duda una tarde singular. Los resultados son mejores de lo que me esperaba-felicitó Sengoku a Mihawk-¡brindo por usted!

-¡Por Mihawk!-repitieron los demás comensales alzando sus vasos y riendo. El profesor hizo un intento de sonrisa de gratitud, pero parecía más una mueca maléfica, y desistió de seguir intentándolo cuando vio que Zoro se estaba carcajeando.

-Gracias por sus palabras director-dijo finalmente inclinando la cabeza mientras le daba un sordo a su vino tinto-pero los verdaderos laureados aquí deben ser los chicos. Ellos... han estado increíbles.

-¡Y ellas!-añadió Kalifa, que se había estado bebiendo la botella de cava de Jinbei y estaba un poco tontita.

-Sí, me refería a todos-contestó Mihawk con frialdad, y entonces levantó su copa y miró a sus alumnos. Habían sido dos meses de entrenamientos muy duros que habían fortalecido su confianza. Ellos nunca olvidarían todo lo que habían aprendido con Mihawk, no sólo del deporte, si no de la ética y de la vida-brindo por vosotros.

Los chicos de Shinsekawa, emocionados, bebieron de su brindis y luego aplaudieron y dieron golpes en la mesa de emoción.

-¡Aquí llegan los postreees!-canturreó Gaimon entrando seguido por dos camareros y los postres.

-¡Sí!-Luffy se relamió emocionado.

Gaimon los había dejado elegir entre varios platos. Luffy repitió tres veces de arroz con leche mientras Sanji daba su aprobado a un crèpe de chocolate. Zoro no tomó nada para no acumular calorías y Robin se pidió un cabello de ángel que saboreó encantada.

-La verdad es que este año nos habéis tenido en vilo a todos los profesores-comentó Aokiji que estaba sentado con Jinbei en frente de Zoro y Nami-que si salíais, que si no salíais, todos esperando a ver que es lo que pasaba.

Robin sonrió tímidamente mientras Zoro la besaba en la frente con cariño.

-Bueno bueno, tengo que decir que en esta historia yo tuve mucho que decir-se entrometió Usuff que estaba muy subidito desde su jugada legendaria-¡yo sabía que acabarían así desde el principio, y los junté a los dos!

-Sí claro... ¿eso le has contado a Kaya?-le soltó Zoro mordazmente, y Usuff se sonrojó.

-Desde que estás con Zoro, Robin estás más distraída en clase-bromeó Jinbei, que tenía un especial cariño a su aplicada alumna-¡casi te perdiste en el Tratado de Versailles!

-Es él que no me deja tranquila-rió ella mientras él apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mimoso-¡mira, es un sobón!

-No soporto a la gente así...-dijo Hancok despectivamente, justo antes de volver a concentrarse en desnudar con la imaginación a Luffy.

-Ahora en serio Robin me ha ayudado mucho con los exámenes, sin ella no habría podido aprobar-dijo Zoro apretando los hombros de su novia con cariño.

-Sí con eso quiere decir que le ha dejado copiar-bromeó Aokiji, y Jinbei soltó una carcajada.

-Suele haber varias parejas que salen del Reformatorio. En realidad es de lo que más me da satisfacción-confesó Jinbei-es muy bonito ver florecer el amor joven.

-Bueno cuando salen del Reformatorio suelen cortar-dijo Hancok maliciosa sin perder la ocasión de meter baza.

-Algunas no, acuérdate de aquel chico, Dave me parece que era, sigue con ella-recordó Aokiji sonriendo enternecido-y ahora con las nuevas tecnologías mantener una relación es muy sencillo. ¿Dónde vivís vosotros chicos?

-Yo soy de Dojo-dijo Zoro. Miró a Robin con curiosidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca le había contado de dónde era. En realidad, de su vida pasada no le había contado nada. Ni dónde había nacido, ni su familia... Zoro sabía que a ella no le agradaba el tema, así que no solía sacárselo.

Pero ahora ella no podía evitar responder. Zoro esperaba curioso su respuesta. Vio en Robin algo parecido al miedo. ¿Qué le ocultaba?

Afortunadamente para ella Franky les interrumpió en ese momento, preguntándole a Aokiji que de dónde era él.

-A mi me gusta considerarme ciudadano de un lugar llamado mundo-dijo el orientador con voz emocionada-he vivido en muchas ciudades del país, ahora mismo estoy instalado en Cocoyashi...

-¡Toma como nosotros!-saltó Luffy tomando la mano de Nami con emoción-¡tienes que venir a vernos un día, Aokiji! ¿Por qué zona vives?

-La bahía de Playa Rosas-dijo él.

-¡Eh, yo he estado!-dijo Luffy con emoción.

Les siguió una animada conversación acerca de dónde solían tener sus vacaciones, cuando aún podían disfrutar del verano. A Zoro le sorprendió que Jinbei al igual que él fuese a las montañas de Colubo, unos verdes parajes muy elevados donde la familia Roronoa tenía una pequeña casa, modesta pero acogedora. A Zoro le gustaba escaparse por las mañanas e ir a contemplar la inmensidad de los montes, y escalar paredes rocosas y respirar el frío pero puro aire que allí corría. Se preguntó si los viejos y sabios ojos de Jinbei habrían contemplado también aquellas montañas de la misma forma que él lo había hecho una vez, queriendo ir más allá, queriendo entender el por qué de tanta belleza.

Mihawk veraneaba en una remota isla cuyo nombre se negó a rebelar por respeto a la tribu indígena que la poblaba, Sengoku en un tranquilo pueblo de la llanura y Kalifa con sus padres en la hortera playa de Calm Belt, uno de los lugares más visitados (y estropeados) por los turistas.

En cuanto a Bartolomé, veraneaba cada año en un sitio según decidían sus padres y le costaba mucho hacer amigos, y Chopper no se movía de Tambor, su ciudad natal donde residía junto al chalado doctor Hiruluk.

-Nunca sabréis lo que es el descanso hasta que os den un masaje en la costa del East Blue mientras sorbéis un refresco de coco mentado -dijo Sanji tan sibarita como siempre.

-¿Te dan por el culo también mientras tanto?-le soltó Zoro, y Sengoku se escandalizó.

-East Blue es el mejor lugar para veranear-sentenció Hancok, y Sanji la miró con sorpresa-pero solo unos pocos... afortunados tenemos el honor de poder pisar sus playas de blanca arena y sus aguas cristal puro.

-¿Tú... tú veraneas en East Blue?-preguntó Sanji sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-En ocasiones-dijo Hancok-cuando no estoy disfrutando de los placeres de las islas Maldivas o del Caribe...

A Sanji le faltó tiempo para empezar a atacar a Hancok con preguntas sobre dónde veraneaba y cómo, mientras una malhumorada Viola intentaba cambiar de tema hablando con Nami.

-Creo que todos coincidís en algún lado-comentó Brook al que Jinbei separó de su botella de whisky por precaución-yo no os digo dónde veraneo porque aún estáis cenando ¡Yohohohohoho!

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Chopper le miraba fijamente, de un modo extraño.

Concluída la cena Sengoku dio unos golpes en su copa para ganar la atención de sus alumnos. Como vio que no lo conseguía tuvo que ponerse a dar gritos.

Finalmente cuando todos se callaron el pomposo director les habló, ahora con más calma.

-Hoy ha sido un día agotador, y por ello teníamos proyectado que os acostaseis a las nueve y media-se escuchó una protesta general, que Sengoku acalló levantando una mano-pero en vista de vuestro buen comportamiento y vuestros excelentes resultados, lo prolongaremos hasta las once ¡pero luego no quiero problemas!-advirtió-de lo contrario el que me los de se quedará castigado.

Todos se mostraron satisfechos con la idea del director y se expandieron por los vestíbulos del hotel y alrededores del edificio para disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Nami intentó llevarse a Luffy a su habitación pero el chico del sombrero de paja había aceptado jugar una partida de cartas con Chopper, Kalifa, Usuff y Jinbei en un sofá del salón de ocio, así que finalmente la pelirroja se unió a ellos y lo dejó estar. Viola en cambio sí consiguió llevarse a Sanji a su habitación donde en unos momentos se estaban desnudando, pero aunque lo disimuló el rubio tenía pocas ganas de aquello. Mientras le bajaba los calzoncillos y acariciaba su pene Viola vio en los ojos de Sanji una sombra de descontento. La flamenca intentó ignorarlo haciendo lo mejor que podía para excitarlo, pero ella misma empezaba a estar harta con aquella situación.

-Reúnete conmigo a las once en punto-le dijo Mihawk a Zoro antes de subir a su habitación-Sengoku te autoriza a acostarte más tarde porque vamos a entrenar. No faltes ¿entendido?

-Sí maestro-dijo Zoro con vehemencia. Detrás de ellos Robin los esperaba, leyendo distraída una novela de misterio.  
Mihawk la fulminó con la mirada.

-Recuerda que estás lesionado-le advirtió-así que no te canses.

Zoro le sonrió a Mihawk con malicia para provocarle.

-Hay cosas que no cansan, maestro.

Mihawk le miró con repugnancia y luego se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más. Zoro sonrió. Sabía que gran parte de la bordería de su maestro era una pose, pero lejos de molestarle había empezado a hacerle mucha gracia.

Lo apartó de su cabeza para concentrarse en Robin. Quería estar al cien por cien con ella. Todo para Robin.

-Es bonito...-comentó mientras paseaban por el jardín del hotel. Este tenía una fuente cuyos chorros emitían un sonido relajante, y también tenía altas palmeras que al atardecer se movían suavemente con la brisa.

Robin miró a Zoro con sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sensibilidad por parte del chico. Él entendió lo que ella pensaba, y sonrió.

-Sabes que puedo ser romántico... a veces-dijo en broma.

-¿Puedes serlo ahora?-le preguntó Robin acariciando su fuerte mandíbula. Zoro acercó la mano de la chica a su boca y aspiró el aroma. Luego, yendo a uno de los arbustos, tomo una flor roja y se la puso a la chica en el cabello. Robin cerró los ojos y disfrutó de más caricias que Zoro le hizo en el pelo y las orejas.

Había algo sin embargo que preocupaba al chico. Tenía que soltarlo, o no estaría siendo honesto con ella. Y tenía que serlo, no pensaba mentira nunca más.

-Robin...-dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos y la sentaba en el extremo de la fuente, a su lado-hay algo que... bueno... me gustaría saber... no sé... no sé cómo preguntártelo...

Ella le miró con sorpresa. Pero como almas gemelas que eran, enseguida le volvió a comprender.

-¿Es sobre... mí?-preguntó la chica mientras observaba el vaivén del agua de la fuente, y el reflejo en ella de ambos.

-Puesss... ¿si?-se atrevió a decir Zoro. La luz violeta del crepúsculo les daba a ambos un aspecto sobrenatural, casi divino, como si fuesen los protagonistas de algún mito griego clásico. Como los de aquella obra de Luffy ¿Cómo se llamaba? El Sueño de una Noche de Verano...

Robin era un sueño.

-Zoro yo... no querría hablar de eso-dijo Robin finalmente. A Zoro le disgustó su escueta respuesta. Ella siempre hacía lo mismo, daba evasivas. Pero no quería forzarla. Para él lo más importante es que ella estuviera bien. Así que no la iba a insistir.

-Estas preciosa-dijo, besándola en la mejilla y sacando el móvil para fotografiarla.

-No es por tí...-Robin miró a Zoro con tristeza, y él se sorprendió-es que... no me gusta hablar de ello... me hace daño...

Era la primera vez que confesaba algo así. Zoro la miró fijamente estudiando cada pequeño gesto de su rostro delicado. Arrodillándose frente a ella consiguió que la chica le devolviese la mirada.

-Perdóname... yo... nunca te haría daño-dijo. Robin asintió lentamente mientras le hacía incorporarse y se ponía en pie frente a él.

-Pues abrázame-le pidió, y Zoro así lo hizo. Permanecieron un rato más abrazados, y luego siguieron paseando.

-¿Sabes dónde me gustaría veranear a mí?-dijo Robin, hablando finalmente.

-Di-pidió él dejando que la chica apoyase la cabeza en su hombro.

-En una casa en un bosque... es más templado que una isla desierta... pero allí tampoco pueden encontrarnos-dijo ella.

-¿No?-Zoro la contempló arqueando una ceja.

-No-Robin sonrió para sí-la casa es grande, y tiene un gran árbol al lado. Allí vivo yo... y por las mañanas me subo al gran árbol... a leer.

-¿Qué haces luego?-Zoro se lo estaba imaginando. Pero también se imaginaba a sí mismo en aquella casa, practicando con su espada y cortando leña... y esperando a que ella bajase de aquel árbol.

-Hay un pueblo cerca, vamos a comprar, y a veces a tomar algo...-dijo Robin. Se sorprendió a si misma diciendo "vamos"-también a veces a las fiestas, a bailar...

-Eso me gustaría...-confesó Zoro, mirando a la luna creciente que empezaba a brillar junto a las estrellas, como si fuesen faros para los pájaros.

-Y en las noches en las que hace más frío...-Robin tomó la mano de Zoro y bajó la voz, casi susurrando-esas noches enciendo la chimenea de la casa, y en el sofá, me acurruco a tu lado... no necesito libros ni música ni televisión, porque estás tú... y solo mirarte hace que ya sienta... que ya sienta que todo está bien. Que ha merecido la pena todo lo que hemos pasado...

-Robin...-Zoro la besó apasionadamente sin poder resistirlo más. Los ojos azules de ella despedían destellos y lo tenían embrujado. El chico la apoyó en el tronco de la palmera y ocultos por sus hojas siguieron besándose mientras el tranquilo chapoteo de la fuente los cubría con su arrullo.

* * *

A las once Zoro acompañó a Robin a la puerta de su cuarto. Allí estaban Kalifa y Nami, que ya estaban planeando la operación de fuga del día siguiente.

-¿Querrás acompañarnos?-le preguntó la pelirroja a Zoro, poniendo morritos. Él suspiró.

-Si no hay más remedio...

-¡Sí!-Nami le guiñó un ojo a Robin y luego las dos entraron-recuerda que tienes que ponerte guapo.

-Siempre estoy guapo-bromeó Zoro y luego se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para ir al gimnasio del hotel. Mihawk le estaría esperando.

Por el camino se cruzó con Perona que iba muy maquillada, con los labios rojísimos por el carmín y unas medias de red de aquellas que él había roto ya un par. Se miraron un segundo y ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Zoro siguió su camino sin querer darle una oportunidad. Suponía a dónde iba ella a escondidas. Que recordase, Sabo iba a pasarse en Logetown los tres días del campeonato...

Como se esperaba Mihawk ya estaba en el gimnasio, sentado con la cabeza en el suelo y las piernas en el aire, esperándolo.

Estuvo un rato en silencio, mientras Zoro le observaba duditativo. Finalmente el chico se quitó la camisa, se sentó cabeza arriba e hizo lo mismo que su sensei. Comenzó a notar como la presión le aumentaba por el bombeo de la sangre, e hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse y meditar.

-Es tu último entrenamiento-Mihawk habló de repente. Lentamente Zoro abrió los ojos y le miró, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Así es-dijo-¿vas a echarme de menos?

-Te presentas a mí magullado y dolorido, como un perro abandonado-dijo Mihawk tan cortante como siempre-no es esto lo que tenía en mente cuando acepté presentarte en mi nombre a este torneo.

-Ya bueno, yo tampoco-dijo Zoro sin dejarse molestar-pero oye... aún así yo podría vencerte.

Mihawk sonrió y sus ojos emitieron un destello sanguinario.

-No podrías ni en mil años-dijo.

Zoro iba a replicar cuando Mihawk giró sobre su propia cabeza y dándole una patada le derribó, para después saltar sobre su katana, Yoru, y apuntar con ella al chico. Pero Zoro había rodado por el suelo y había empuñado a Ryuma, listo para contraatacar a su maestro.

-Muy lento-criticó Mihawk.

-Venga ya-Zoro se lanzó sobre Mihawk en un ataque directo que su maestro esquivó con facilidad. A continuación él le dio un codazo, desequilibrándolo pero Zoro se repuso a tiempo. La espada de Mihawk volaba hacia él como una cuchilla pero Zoro la detuvo en el aire y por unos segundos se quedaron estáticos, observándose el uno al otro.

-¿Te... parece... rápido?-preguntó Zoro antes de girar como un torbellino consiguiendo que Mihawk tuviera que retroceder ante su ataque. El sensei trazó movimientos cortantes con forma de "z" en el aire, cortando levemente a Zoro en sus muñecas, y consiguió recuperar el terreno perdido.

-Más concentración, rapidez mental-dijo Mihawk entre estocada y estocada-mañana ese chico no te dará ninguna oportunidad...

Zoro conocía de sobra a su maestro. Sabía que intentaba desconcentrarlo. No entraría en su juego. Pero no podía perder. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese duelo... tenía que ganarlo.

¡ZAS! Mihawk esquivó a Zoro y le puso la zancadilla con un elegante movimiento. En unos segundos el chico estaba en el suelo, desarmado y con Yoru apuntándolo en el cuello.

-¡NO!-gritó Zoro enfadado, e incorporándose recogió su espada, furioso. Le dio la espalda a Mihawk. Sabía que no le dejaría volver a intentarlo.  
-¿Te vas?-le preguntó el maestro, sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

Zoro tardó en responder. Observó su reflejo, sudoroso y colorado, en el reflejo de la katana.

-No puedo hacerte perder más el tiempo... debo descansar-dijo finalmente-perdóname... maestro.

-No entiendo-dijo Mihawk, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Zoro y obligándole a mirarle-¿te estás retirando?

Zoro negó firmemente.

-Me dijiste que me concederías un duelo... a sido este... y he perdido... ¿no es cierto?-dijo con abatimiento. Para su sorpresa, Mihawk sonrió. Fue la primera sonrisa sincera que le vio en su vida. Y el sensei fue capaz de mantenerla y todo.

-Te prometí un duelo de verdad. Y desde luego no es este-dijo.

-Yo creo estar preparado-insistió Zoro, incapaz de contener su angustia.

-Y lo estás-dijo Mihawk para sorpresa del chico-lo llevas estando desde el principio. Porque para vencer de verdad, no hace falta ganar copas, o medallas. Ni derramar sangre. Si das todo lo que tienes en todas tus batallas, si te entregas en tu totalidad a tu desafío, entonces ya has vencido, pase lo que pase. Pero debes dar tu cuerpo y tu alma. Y tú lo has hecho.

Zoro asintió lentamente, meditando sus palabras. Se miró el puño ensangrentado mientras pensaba.

-Pero entonces si este no es el duelo... ¿cuál lo será?-preguntó, preocupado.

El rostro de Mihawk se ocultó en las sombras del gimnasio, mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Tú y yo tendremos un duelo cuando el resultado del mismo sea a vida o muerte... cuando realmente los dos dependamos de ello. Esperaré a ese momento. Pero créeme, llegará.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Zoro, sin entenderlo.

-No lo sé-confesó Mihawk mirándole y dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro-pero llegará.

No dijo nada más y a Zoro lo dejó más confundido que cuando habían llegado. Pero una cosa estaba clara: aquel último entrenamiento marcaba la diferencia para muchas cosas.

"Puedo vencerle-dijo Zoro tomando a Ryuma y pasando un dedo por su filo-sé que puedo..."

No había estado lejos de conseguirlo; estaba, ahora más que nunca, convencido de que podría lograrlo si se esforzaba un poco más.

Entregándose al cien por cien...

* * *

Pasadas las doce Sengoku ordenó revisar los cuartos. Perona no aparecía así que Hancok fue a buscarla mientras los demás profesores se ocupaban de acostar al resto de alumnos.

-Dormid bien chicas... ¡y nada de hacer la tijera, YOHOHOHOHO!-rió Brook, tan ordinario como siempre.

Luego se metió en su cuarto y encendió las luces.

-¡OOOOOOOH!-gritó asustado al distinguir una sombra. Se alivió al ver que solo era Chopper, con el que compartía la habitación.

-¿Pensabas que yo era Gekko Moriah?-preguntó el niño sonriendo.

-Qué va, que va... pensaba que eras Akainu-explicó Brook-verás, he tenido un par de malas experiencias...

Sacó del mini bar una cerveza y se la vació rápidamente. Chopper le observó hacerlo en silencio. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en Brook, dándole vueltas... desde que lo había leído en los apuntes de la doctora Kureha. Al parecer, era un asunto estrictamente confidencial...

Chopper miró a Brook con curiosidad y tristeza. Ahora entendía por qué bebía tanto. Detrás de aquella faceta estrafalaria y perturbadora había un ser humano... Una persona que estaba sufriendo.

-Agh...-Brook se relamió los labios haciendo una mueca-la cerveza es para los niños, yo siempre lo he dicho... ¿donde hay un buen Bacardi cuándo se le necesita?-se dio cuenta de que el niño lo seguía mirando, y algo más cortado tiró la botella a la papelera del baño, antes de volver para sentarse junto a él-yo eh... perdoname Chopperín... sé que a tí esto del alcohol no te gusta mucho. No lo hago por postureo créeme... lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

Chopper le miró compasivo. No estaba seguro de si debía hablar o no. Pero en no podía guardar por más tiempo el secreto. Además, si no había entendido mal, tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo...

-En realidad sí lo entiendo-dijo. Brook le miró con sorpresa.  
-¿E-en serio?-preguntó, aunque estaba claro que no le creía-bueno, pero no sigas mi ejemplo... acuérdate de lo que pasó en el autobús, yohohohoho...

-Nno, no lo haré...-dijo Chopper con voz débil. Brook continuó mirándolo mientras pasaba una mano por su huesuda mandíbula. Notaba algo raro en el niño pero no sabía el qué.

-Mañana es el gran día, la batalla de bandas-dijo Brook enseñando sus blancos y torcidos dientes en una sonrisa-será mejor que nos durmamos ya...

Iba a apagar la luz cuando Chopper se lo impidió, atreviéndose al fin a hablar.

-Brook, yo le... leí los documentos de la doctora Kureha... no... no quería pero... no pude evitarlo... lo... lo sé todo...-dijo finalmente. Se sintió mucho más ligero al decirlo. Pero ahora tenía miedo de lo que su profesor fuera a contestarle. Brook lo miraba con sus hundidos ojos desorbitados. Y Chopper veía el dolor en aquellos torturados y gastados ojos. Lo sabía de sobra... sabía por todo el dolor que había pasado. El tratamiento en esos efectos dejaba sus huellas, y en Brook podía apreciarse claramente. Era más esqueleto que humano.

-¿Desde... cuándo lo sabes?-preguntó Brook con voz susurrante. Chopper le miró suplicante. Ojalá no se enfadara... iba a odiarle por ello...

-Lo encontré hace unas semanas en la revisión médica... tú fuistes a pedirle pastillas para dormir... ¿recuerdas?

Brook asintió lentamente mientras se sentaba en la cama enfrente suyo y respiraba profundamente. Ya no tenía esa alegre sonrisa que solía acompañarle normalmente. En lugar de eso estaba una mueca de dolor y tristeza impactantes. Chopper nunca había visto una expresión así. Cuando por fin volvió a hablar, el niño se dio cuenta de que su profesor se estaba liberando también de una gran carga.

-No sé cuánto me queda exactamente, porque no quise que me lo dijeran nunca. Pero está en los documentos, claro. A veces tengo ganas de mirarlo y saber...-se detuvo y Chopper distinguió una lágrima caer por sus descarnadas mejillas. El niño nunca había visto a un adulto llorando. Y menos a uno como Brook, que era siempre el más alegre de la fiesta.

-Nno...-Chopper se sentó a su lado y le dio la mano, recomfortándolo.

-Calculo que un poco menos de un año-dijo Brook mientras se sonaba los mocos con un clínex que Chopper le ofrecía-en el Reformatorio solo lo saben Sengoku y Kureha... ella me proporciona la medicación y también las pastillas para dormir... Cada día me cuesta más dormirme... me da miedo nno despertar...

Brook negó con la cabeza lentamente, dejando su angustia salir. ¿Cómo se enfrenta a un hombre a un destino seguro? Aún tenía tanto por lo que luchar, por lo que vivir... nada de eso importaba ahora. Ya no.

-Tengo el tiempo suficiente para cobrar el sueldo de este trabajo y otro de tutor de un grupo en septiembre y luego iirme...-continuó explicando-me he endeudado con préstamos pero el banco no sabe que no voy a pagarlos, y no tengo familiares a los que se lo puedan transmitir cuando yo ya... no esté.

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir?-le preguntó Chopper mientras Brook apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y sollozaba. Tras serenarse el esquelético profesor de música tenía un poco de mejor aspecto. Sonriendo lo mejor que pudo le enseñó su camisa de Memphis.

-Aquí se encuentra el génesis del rock-le explicó el profesor a Chopper, que asintió recordando las clases de música que él les había dado-necesito inspiración para completar mi disco antes de... irme. Será mi legado al mundo. Quiero que tenga alguna canción buena, y de momento no la tiene... sé que en Memphis la encontraré. Por eso voy a reunir todo el dinero que pueda y me iré allí a vivir esos meses... cuando acabe la subiré a Internet... tengo un par de amigos que me ayudarán a publicitarla... espero que guste... aunque yo no pueda verlo...

Chopper asintió. Era muy pequeño para lidiar con un problema así. Pero lo que le diferenciaba de los otros niños, y lo que hacía que a veces estuviera solo era precisamente que era muy maduro para su edad. Así que supo como calmarlo.

-Brook, lo siento mucho. Y yo siempre me voy a acordar de tí.  
-Tte lo agradezco Chopper, de verdad... eres...-Brook no pudo acabar la frase, ahogándola en un gemido-... me gustaría que mañana en la batalla de bandas disfrutaseis al máximo... perder o ganar da lo mismo... pero el rock... que sintáis lo bien que me siento yo cuando lo notó fluir por mis venas, cuando te fundes en él y ya no eres tú mismo. Quiero compartir eso con vosotros... que seáis capaces de sentirlo.

-Claro-asintió Chopper. Luego pensó algo más-ellos... no lo sabrán ¿verdad?

Brook negó, melancólico.

-Voy a echaros mucho de menos. Sois los mejores alumnos que he tenido nunca... sois buenos y generosos... llegaréis muy lejos... y tú seras un gran médico... ojalá te hubieras podido ocupar tú de... de mí, bueno. Pero no, no lo sabrá nadie. No se me dan bien las despedidas. El viejo Brook no quiere lágrimas ni palabras solemnes. Sólo un buen concierto, y que bebamos hasta quedarnos secos. No se lo dirás a nadie... ¿cierto?

-Te doy mi palabra-dijo el niño con sinceridad.

Brook asintió y luego fue hacia la ventana de su habitación, que abrió de par en par, dejando el fresco aire de la noche entrar en el cuarto.

-Nunca has escuchado a los grandes, ¿verdad, Chopperín?-le dijo mirándole de reojo.

-Creo que no Brook-dijo el niño encogiendose de hombros. Él profesor fue hacia su teléfono y puso una playlist de rock clásico. Luego sacó de su maleta una botella de alcohol de gradación muy alta.

-La reservaba para el último día pero me apetece tomarla ahora-dijo Brook abriéndola-¿brindamos por los buenos tiempos? Por los que he pasado a tu lado, buen amigo.

Chopper vaciló un segundo. Detestaba el alcohol. Pero haría una excepción, por esta vez. El niño y el maestro hicieron un brindis tumbados en el suelo mientras All my love, la más triste balada de Led Zeppelin sonaba en el reproductor.

Aún pasados muchos años y convertido en el hombre que Brook le había vaticinado que sería, Chopper recordaría aquella noche especial junto a su querido profesor como uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Lo veía aún allí, bebiendo y explicándole con emoción toda la historia de la banda que tocaba y sus sueños de hacer él mismo una banda cuando era joven. Y recordaba también como habían brindado juntos y se habían contado secretos inconfesables, y se habían dado ánimos el uno al otro, ánimos para seguir adelante.

No fue capaz de olvídarlo, jamás.

* * *

**Bueno al igual que el anterior este es un capítulo bastante intensito ¿no os parece? Mis favoritos en este son el director Foxy, insufrible dónde los halla, y "Dios Usuff", la estrella del partido. Y también la escena de Zoro y Robin al final, y como cenan junto a los profesores tan a gusto (el hecho de que Akainu no esté mejora bastante las cosas ¿no os parece?). Este fue sin duda uno de mis capítulos preferidos de escribir, y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo.**

** ¿Qué es lo que más os ha gustado? ¿Y vuestro personaje favorito? Cualquier crítica es bien recibida, dejadme un review con vuestras opiniones, y hasta el próximo viernes (sin falta, prometido) ¡un abrazo muy fuerte, y sobre todo mucho ánimo para seguir!**


	26. Capítulo 26

**¡Ya está subido! Sé que son los viernes pero ayer tuve un día muy intensito y si os soy sincero para cuando llegué a casa por la noche me quedé dormido en el acto. Pero ahora ya corregido y editado os dejo el cap y espero que os guste mucho, es el más largo de todo el fic, sin duda lo vais a encontrar interesante. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte, y ya me contaréis en los reviews!**

**-LiliGI27: Me encanta que te haya gustado, Luffy también es de mis personajes en el fic, aunque si tengo que elegir uno solo me quedo con Zoro, jajajaja. ¡Akainu también me gusta, pese a que sea un asco de persona! Espero que este capítulo también te guste, ¡y te mando un abrazo muy fuerte!**

**-Guest1: Tu review me ha encantado, la verdad es que lo de Brook no estaba planeado, se me ocurrió sin más, y oir que tu historia es parecida me parece muy bonito. El perro de Sengoku se llama Roscoe, como un actor de cine mudo que le gustaba al director;) ¡Un abrazo, y espero que este también te guste!**

**Y ahora empezamos. Tenemos pendiente un Luffy vs Bellamy... ¡Y un Zoro vs Hawkins! ¿Quién ganará?**

* * *

El segundo día de competiciones empezaba fuertecito con la final de baloncesto y el segundo partido de fútbol. Sanji estaba muy nervioso, y Usuff aún más: el chico jugaba de nuevo como suplente, y toda la adrenalina del día anterior se le había evaporado rápidamente ante el miedo de meter la pata ahora.

-Tú tranquilo tío, lo vas a hacer bien ¡Confía en mí!-le dijo Sanji dándole una palmada de ánimo en la espalda.

-Sí la cagas siempre te puedo dejar mi katana para que te hagas el sekkupu-le dijo Zoro-¡que era broma!-se apresuró al ver la expresión de enfado de Sanji y de terror de Usuff.

-Vamos, nada de temblores señor Usuff, que nunca se habló de cobardes-dijo Mihawk pasando al lado de sus jugadores con impetu-¡Tú!-señaló a Zoro-Prepárate. Los duelos empiezan ya también.

-¿Ahora?

-Los han adelantado. A los vestuarios-ordenó Mihawk secamente. Frío como siempre, tenía que controlar todos los partidos de sus equipos y también a los que estaban entrenando. Nami, Robin y las demás chicas de volley estaban calentando en la arena, y estaban bastante nerviosas porque se jugaban el título.

-Si ganamos a fútbol y a volley tenemos una ventaja muy grande frente a ellos-razonó Chopper-pero... ¿y las demás competiciones?

-El Ishimaru ya no tiene posibilidad de optar a la copa-replicó Franky, que estaba muy mosqueado por culpa de que su equipo había perdido el título de baloncesto-pero el Fujiyatah aún puede ganarnos. Todo depende de los deportes individuales: natación, gimnasia, boxeo...

-Y esgrima-completó Chopper mirando como Zoro se dirigía a los vestuarios con salvaje determinación.

-¡Piiiiiiiii!-sonó el silbato del árbitro-¡los jugadores a sus posiciones!

-¡Empieza el partido!-exclamó con emoción el mismo comentarista que había narrado el basket de Luffy el día anterior-¡y los chicos de Mihawk se encuentran en la final nuevamente con el Fujiyatah! Los capitanes Sanji y Hawkins se estrechan la mano.

Al ser una eliminatoria a tres, el Fujiyatah había conseguido vencer al Ishimaru y ahora volvían a verse las caras con Shinsekawa como en el primer partido. El capitán Hawkins fulminó con la mirada a Usuff, que estaba en la posición de defensa, temblando.

-¿Con ganas de perder otra vez, eh?-le picó Sanji a Hawkins. Él no respondió.

Con el siguiente pitido sacaron los de Shinsekawa y el partido se dio por comenzado: Sanji se acercó peligrosamente a puerta y pasó la pelota al otro delantero, que chutó pero dio en el poste. Sacaban ahora los de Fujiyatah, y Hawkins enseguida empezó a esquivar a los defensas hasta que Usuff se metió en medio y los dos tropezaron. Fujiyatah perdió el balón nuevamente por culpa de Usuff, y los de su equipo le aclamaron.

-No me lo puedo creer-Hawkins miraba a Usuff con odio asesino mientras él chico intentaba escaquearse de su lado.

-¡Maldita sea, Hawkins!-gritó Foxy desde las gradas, incapaz de contener su rabia-¡¿Vas a perder otra vez?!

Hawkins intentó disimular su nerviosismo bajo su habitual calma y recogiéndose en una coleta su larga cabellera rubia volvió a concentrarse en el partido. Shinsekawa había vuelto a fracasar en su intento de meterles gol, y ahora era la oportunidad de Fujiyatah de marcarles...

-¿Te toca a tí también?-Zoro se sorprendió de ver a Luffy en el vestuario. El chico del sombrero de paja estaba totalmente desnudo, observándose fijamente en el espejo con concentración. Zoro se acercó por detrás, sonriendo-creo que estás listo, Rocky.

-Soy un rayo-dijo Luffy apretando los puños con firmeza.

-Eeeh, vale... pero mejor te pones algo-bromeó Zoro dándole una colleja. El chico sonrió y le correspondió dándole un abrazo.

-Estoy listo-anunció poniéndose el pantalón del chándal y cogiendo los guantes-¡y tú también! ¡El rey de los piratas y el mejor espadachín, listos para luchar!

-Te pones el listón muy alto-ironizó Zoro. Luego se estrechó la mano con Luffy, firmemente-que tengas buena suerte... hermano.

Luffy le miró con el rostro iluminado por la emoción y luego ambos salieron de la puerta de los vestuarios al estadio.  
Luffy tenía su primer combate en el ring en cinco minutos. A Zoro le quedaba algo más de tiempo.

Decidió observar el partido de fútbol mientras tanto. La cosa no iba bien: Fujiyatah había marcado un gol y el equipo de Shinsekawa andaba muy desmoralizado.

-¡Vamos, no podemos rendirnos, cuentan con nosotros!-exclamó Sanji enfadado. Obligó a sus compañeros a levantar el rostro, enardecido por el fragor de la batalla-¡Vamos! ¡No somos cobardes! ¡Vamos a ganar!

Poco a poco eso les fue devolviendo los ánimos. Desde las gradas Mihawk intentaba buscar una estrategia para penetrar en las férreas líneas de defensa del Fujiyatah mientras a la vez daba instrucciones a las chicas de volley, que en nada empezaban su partido.

-¿No podemo asé un descanso para ver el partío?-le preguntó Viola a Mihawk. Ella quería ver a su novio y darle ánimos en la gran final.

-Lo siento pero no hay tiempo-dijo el entrenador-si queremos ganar tenemos que practicar ese remate de lado.

Las chicas protestaron pero Mihawk no cedió ni un ápice.

-Vamos Sanji... tú puedes-dijo Zoro en voz baja observando a su amigo pasarle el balón a Usuff.

En ese momento Perona apareció a su lado y se sentó junto a él, mirándole más que al partido. Zoro se desconcentró y observó a la pelirrosa, arisco.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó enfadado.

-Solo venía a desearte suerte-le dijo Perona cruzándose de brazos-no todo gira en torno a tí, Zoro.

Él la miró con incredulidad. La conocía muy bien. Todo lo bien que pueden conocerse dos personas que habían hecho las cosas que ellos habían hecho juntos. Cuando tienes sexo con alguien sus secretos más íntimos salen a la luz, en la forma que tiene de comportarse. Ves sus miedos, sus inseguridades, y también sus deseos más ocultos y desesperados. Zoro sabía que ella seguía deseándole.

-Solo quería decirte que no voy a interponerme más. Respeto la decisión de Sabo-dijo Perona. Zoro alzó las cejas, confuso.

-¿Pero de qué me estás hablando?-preguntó.

-Sabo me dijo que se había estado escribiendo con tu hermana... y que se estaba pensando lo suyo...-dijo Perona-no quiero que me juzgues mal, Zoro... ya no quiero dar más problemas.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Su abundante rimel se le corría por las mejillas mientras emitía un agudo y sensual hipido. Zoro miró a un lado y a otro, fastidiado. "Me cago en la leche... ¿por qué me tocarán a mí estos rollos?"-se preguntó para sí, malhumorado. Quería mandarla al carajo y disfrutar del partido antes de empezar con sus duelos, pero había aprendido que cuando alguien se siente mal lo mejor es intentar ayudarlo. Además por algún motivo él recomfortaba bastante a la gente... bueno, sí se le ocurrían un par de motivos para eso.

-Te...¿te has acostado con Sabo, no?-le preguntó Zoro a Perona. Ella le miró, indignada.

-No soy una furcia-dijo, pero Zoro arqueó una ceja con incredulidad y ella dio una cabezada de asentimiento-sí, eeh... ayer follamos... es muy bueno...

-Gracias, no me interesa-la cortó Zoro-¿no se te ha ocurrido que antes de tirarte a alguien a lo mejor tienes que conocerlo un poco más? Digo, porque así quizás él te conoce mejor, y puedes llegar a gustarle de verdad. Si te abres de piernas a la primera de cambio, nadie te va a tomar en serio...

Zoro se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo que acababa de decir. Perona también. Ambos sabían que la locuacidad no era su fuerte precisamente.

-Niégame que no te gustaba...-dijo la chica con voz ñoña, y Zoro sintió nuevamente la tentación, que por suerte reprimió enseguida-cuando gemimos... y suplicamos...

-Sí nos gusta... pero al final todos buscamos algo más. Y creo que tú también... pero vas a tener que cambiar la forma de buscarlo... yo también lo hice... y me va mejor.

Perona estuvo callada unos segundos mientras reflexionaba sobre ello. Zoro optó por volver a concentrarse en el partido: Fujiyatah tenía el balón y parecía que iban a marcar otra vez.

-Vamos... joder, vamos-dijo el chico con nerviosismo apretando las manos en la barandilla de la grada.

-¡Usuff, malo! ¡Usuff, hijoputa!

En el campo, Usuff se volvió sorprendido para ver quién le estaba insultando, cuando descubrió que eran unos alumnos de primer curso del Fujiyatah que estaban al lado de Foxy en las gradas.

-No les hagas ni caso-le recomendó el portero, al lado suyo.

Usuff se dio la vuelta y siguió a lo suyo, al menos hasta que ellos empezaron a chillar de nuevo.

-¡Usuff, tu madre me come la polla! ¡Eres un puto manta Usuff!

-¡Oiga, no les podría decir que se callaran un poquito!-le gritó Usuff al director Foxy, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. El director fingió sorpresa mientras los niños reían maliciosamente.

-Creía que eras de un reformatorio, chico. Estarás acostumbrado-dijo Foxy fingiendo indiferencia. Usuff puso los ojos como platos. Nadie más estaba pendiente de aquello, porque el árbitro y los espectadores no le quitaban los ojos de encima al balón que estaba ahora cerca de la portería de Fujiyatah.

-¡Usuff, coño, no les hagas caso!-le gritó Sanji a su amigo-¡lo hacen para desconcentrarte, pasa de ellos!

-Me parece increíble que sea usted el director de un colegio-le dijo Usuff a Foxy, que fue ahora el sorprendido.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves?-saltó el zorro, indignado.

-Y vosotros que sepáis que estoy en el Reformatorio porque me cargué a un chico-mintió Usuff, pero ellos no se lo tragaron y siguieron llamándole de todo-¡Os voy a dar una lección! Bueno... ¡Mi amigo Zoro os la dará!

-¿Qué dice ese zumbao?-dijo Zoro mirando a Usuff desde las gradas extrañado.

-Gracias por escucharme Zoro-dijo Perona y le dio un abrazo. El espadachín dio un respingo, indignado.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Quítate! ¡Perona, te lo digo en serio!-la avisó. No quería más líos.

-Pienso quejarme al comité de este abuso...-seguía diciendo Usuff mientras tanto.

-...¡Y Hawkins avanza a puerta!

Fue todo muy rápido: Hawkins corrió a la portería de Shinsekawa con el balón y tiró un chut destructivo con todas sus fuerzas. Usuff que en ese instante pasaba distraído gritándose con el director y los niños se llevó el balonazo en toda la cara, parando el tiro, y el impacto fue tan bestia que se cayó al suelo. Zoro, ocupado en zafarse de Perona se lo perdió, y cuando el público comenzó a corear nuevamente el nombre de Usuff él se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

-¡Me lo he perdido!-exclamó.

-Lo sientoo...-se disculpó Perona con voz empalagosa.

-¡Dios Usuff, dios Usuff!-repetía el equipo, manteándolo.

-Ayyyiudaaa...-gimoteó el chico, que veía doble por el impacto.

-No me lo puedo creer...-Hawkins miró a Foxy temeroso de su reacción, pero el director también estaba atónito por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ese chico... es el arma secreta de Mihawk-dijo Foxy finalmente-¡ahora lo entiendo! Se hace el tonto con ese aspecto de subnormal profundo que tiene, y luego las para todas... maldito cabrón...

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-le preguntaron los niños a los que había llamado únicamente con el propósito de insultar.

-¡Nunca!-gritó Foxy enfadado.

* * *

-Roronoa Zoro, te toca a tí-le dijo Brodgy a Zoro, sorprendiéndolo por detrás.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le preguntó Perona a Zoro cogiéndole del brazo.

-No, anda-dijo él malhumorado. Recogió la bolsa en la que llevaba a Ryuma y se dirigió a las pistas de esgrima. El combate con espadas se celebraba en una amplia lona rodeada por una verja. A Zoro le pareció adecuado. Ya había participado antes en algunas competiciones, como aquella ilegal en la que había intentado conseguir dinero para Nami, así que no estaba especialmente nervioso. Eso sí, esperaba que Mihawk tuviese un rato libre para ir a verlo luchar como habían acordado. La última vez que había visto a su maestro este estaba ocupado evitando una discusión entre Kalifa y Nami.

-Hola, me llamo Cabaji y soy del Ishimaru-le saludó un chico de largo pelo negro y ojos pintados de negro-será un honor competir contra tí.

-El honor es mío-respondió Zoro educadamente. Después de hacerse una respetuosa reverencia los dos entraron en su recinto y se quitaron los kimonos, quedando solo con los flexibles pantalones del uniforme de combate.

-Uau... ¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Cabaji señalando las heridas y magulladuras que Zoro presentaba por todo el cuerpo. Al igual que en el pecho de Luffy, a Zoro le duraban aún los golpes que Akainu y sus hombres les habían dado. De hecho si se movía demasiado rápido el dolor en los huesos se intensificaba. Zoro estaba preocupado de que eso pudiera suponerle una desventaja en combate.

-Combatientes, presentad vuestras armas-ordenó el juez del combate, y Zoro desenfundó a Ryuma observándola concentrado. "La espada es una extensión de tu alma..."

-Qué tengas suerte-le dijo Cabaji sacando también su afilada katana.

Zoro cerró los ojos. El ruido del público disminuyó. Sólo estaban él, y sus propios latidos.

Estaba preparado.

* * *

-Quedan apenas diez minutos de partido y Shinsekawa y Fujiyatah van empatados-anunció el comentarista. Un delantero de Shinsekawa había metido un gol gracias a la estrategia de Mihawk, y ahora en aquel tiempo les quedaba una vez más el gol decisivo.

-¡Qué no pase lo de la otra vez, Hawkins! ¡Marcad ya!-berreó Foxy desde las gradas, incapaz de contener su nerviosismo.

-Qué lamentable es esto...-comentó el director Sengoku apostado en el extremo derecho del campo, al lado de Aokiji. Pero no iba a negar que estaba disfrutando de la desesperación de su rival.

Entretanto las chicas del volley también empezaban su penúltimo partido. Nami volvía a ser colocadora, y Robin sacaba de nuevo, experta como era en meter siempre puntos directos.

-¡Venga chicas! ¡Shinsekawa go! ¡Quiero oíros!-gritó Kalifa meneando el trasero mientras esperaba para recibir la pelota.

-¡Shinsekawa go! ¡Shinsekawa gogogo!-cantaron las otras. Era un himno que acababan de componer.

-¡Sí, muy bien! ¡Seguid así chicas!-las animó Brook desde las gradas, mientras las grababa con su teléfono móvil.

-¿Es para la web del colegio?-le preguntó amablemente Jinbei.

-Sí... es para eso...-rió Brook mientras hacía zoom en los respingones culos de las jovencitas.

-Espero acabar pronto, Zoro tiene sus duelos ahora-dijo Robin mientras esperaban al saque del equipo contrario.

-Tranquila, esto va rápido-la recordó Nami-pero como me pierda el boxeo de Luffy...

-Concentraos...-pidió Carrot, aunque en realidad estaba envidiosa de ellas.

-Recordad el remate...-les dijo Mihawk desde fuera de la línea. Ellas asintieron.

El saque del equipo contrario fue directo hacia Kalifa, que bombeando la pelota con los dedos se la pasó a Nami, quien se la colocó a Carrot para que colocase un remate. Sus rivales no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas, y el remate de Carrot consiguió un punto para el equipo.

-¡Siiiiiii!-gritaron las chicas, emocionadas.

-Bien hecho...-las felicitó Mihawk-ahora tengo que volver al fútbol...

Escalando la verja de un salto Mihawk corrió hasta el campo de fútbol: quedaban apenas cinco minutos y nadie había marcado. Si iban al tiempo muerto las cosas se complicarían... y dejarlo todo al azar de los penaltis era algo que el entrenador no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-Venid-Mihawk aprovechó una pausa para llamar a Sanji, a Usuff y al otro delantero del equipo-tengo una idea...

-¿Qué estará tramando?-utilizando los prismáticos Foxy intentó leer los labios de Mihawk-"yo...bailo... verduras... en octubre...".

-No creo que esté diciendo eso...-le dijo Porche, la subdirectora de Fujiyatah.

-¡Calla! Creo que sé lo que planean...-Foxy se inclinó tanto sobre la barandilla de las gradas que estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces.

Finalmente retomaron el partido y Hawkins volvió a hacerse con el balón. Iba directo a la portería cuando Sanji se le puso en medio, y haciendo un complicado juego de pies consiguió arrebatarle la pelota a su rival y correr hacia la portería de Fujiyatah. Usuff también dejó su puesto para acercarse.

-¡Aaaaaaaaagh!-chilló Foxy horrorizado-¡Se la va a pasar a él! ¡Cubridle, cubridle! ¡Al narigudo!-ordenó a sus alumnos que se miraron con asombro.

-¡No, no lo hagáis!-dijo Hawkins, pero sus compañeros obedecieron a Foxy.

Sanji se la pasó al otro delantero que corrió hacia la portería. Todo indicaba a que el delantero tiraría contra el portero o efectivamente se la pasaría a Usuff que intentaba desmarcarse de lo nerviosos defensas.

Pero no hizo nada de eso: se la volvió a pasar a Sanji dando un giro sobre sí mismo y el rubio tiró a puerta. El portero rozó el balón con la mano pero no llegó a pararlo, y así fue gol, colocando el marcador nuevamente 2-1.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritó Foxy, horrorizado-¡Otra vez! ¿Cómo habéis podido...?

Sus alumnos pasaron de él.

* * *

Terminado el partido de fútbol, los espectadores se movilizaron hacia las demás actividades. Muchos se unieron al público que el volley ya tenía, pero la mayoría se decantaron por ir a ver el duelo de espadas. El alumno del gran Mihawk y su posible sucesor era lo que más le interesaba al público en esos instantes.

Zoro vio de reojo como el público se agrupaba para verle y murmuraban señalandole. No le importaba demasiado. Su rival ahora era Kapu. Ya había vencido a Cabaji sin problemas, pero este otro alumno del Ishimaru era más difícil y conocía un par de trucos buenos. Aún así Zoro estaba seguro de que podría derrotarle.

-Peleas bien-dijo el peliverde. Kapu asintió.

-Tú también... pero no puedo dejar que ganes...

Zoro sonrió. No era cuestión de lo que ese chico eligiera. Kapu se parecía a Usuff fisicamente, tenía también una gran nariz, lo cual a Zoro le resultaba secretamente divertido.

"Espero que hayan ganado el partido de fútbol"-pensó para sí, antes de desplazarse de un salto hasta donde estaba Kapu. Nuevamente sus espadas chocaron, y Zoro evitó un golpe de su rival a traición por la pierna, para luego hacer presión y conseguir finalmente desarmarlo.

-¡Punto para Roronoa!-anunció Dorry, que arbitraba el duelo.

Mientras Zoro bebía agua y esperaba a su siguiente rival fue a ver a Luffy. El chico se estaba atizando de lo lindo con un tío bastante más grande que él, que a Zoro le sonaba de algo. Lo reconoció enseguida: era el tal Bellamy, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto del Fujiyatah que tantos problemas le había dado el día anterior. Bellamy era el doble de Luffy, y tenía unos puños grandes y cayosos como los de Akainu... y aún así el sombrero de paja parecía estar poniéndole las cosas bastante difíciles.

-Ca...capullo...-Bellamy escupió sangre mientras Luffy se limpiaba la nariz, que tenía partida por un bestia golpe de su contrincante-tte voy a matar...

-Sí, claro. Por que tú lo digas-respondió Luffy desafiante. Incapaz de soportar más a aquel chico Bellamy se lanzó sobre él tratando de darle sus más violentos ganchos, pero el chico los esquivó rápidamente.

-Luffy es muy bueno, ya ha vencido a otro antes-le explicó Bartolomé a Zoro, sentándose a su lado-pero este chico es muy fuerte... Puede que no lo consiga...

-No te preocupes Barto-le dijo Zoro con convicción-lo conseguirá.

-¡Rrrraaaaaaaah!-Bellamy cargó contra Luffy como un rinoceronte. El chico le esquivó pero entonces el grandullón le agarró de un brazo y lo estampó contra uno de los postes del ring.

-¡Eh!-saltó Zoro, enfadado.

-Respete las normas-le dijo el árbitro a Bellamy, aunque se le veía también intimidado a él.

-¿Vas a llorar, cachorrito?-le preguntó Bellamy a Luffy, escupiendo en el suelo mientras daba saltitos alrededor suyo, intimidándole-venga, pégame como hiciste ayer, si tienes huevos. Vamos, pégame, pégame...

-Por tu culpa... perdimos-recordó Luffy, que tenía un ojo amoratado y sangraba copiosamente por varios sitios. La herida del hierro en el pecho le dolía muchísimo, de hecho en lo que más esfuerzo estaba poniendo el chico era en contener las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes que voy a hacer cuando acabe contigo? Voy a buscar a ese niño amigo tuyo... y le voy a partir la boca ¿Qué te parece, eh Luffy? ¿Te parece bien?-se carcajeó Bellamy cruelmente.

-¡YIAAAAAAAAH!-rabioso, Luffy se abalanzó contra Bellamy pero él ya se esperaba algo así y le esquivó. Luego le dio un derechazo en el estómago que tumbó al chico. Iba a darle de nuevo cuando Luffy rodó para su sorpresa y se puso en pie.

-Aagh, yo...yo...-Luffy notaba la boca pastosa y llena de sangre. Estaba al límite de sus esfuerzos, porque el último golpe de Bellamy había hecho que la carne herida del pecho se le desgarrara nuevamente.

-Tú...tú-se cachondeó Bellamy, mirando a sus compañeros que le aplaudían.

El rostro de Luffy se volvió muy serio. Así no llegaría a ser el rey de Shinsekawa. Tenía que sobreponerse.

-Yo no me rindo-dijo finalmente y echando a correr hacia Bellamy al que pilló desprevenido le soltó un directo a la mandíbula que lo hizo resbalar contra las cuerdas.

-¡CABRÓN!-gritó el joven, escupiendo un diente mientras se tambaleaba.

-¡SIIIIII! ¡UOOOOOO, LUFFY!-gritaron Zoro y Bartolomé emocionados-¡Le tienes tío!

Bellamy trató de contraatacar soltando otro puñetazo contra Luffy, apuntando a mala idea contra su pecho. El chico estuvo a punto de caerse del dolor, y Bellamy aprovechó para darle otro golpe en la cara que le hizo soltar sangre a chorros por la nariz. Manchado con la sangre de su adversario Bellamy sonrió sádicamente mientras miraba de reojo al director Foxy, que acababa de llegar con su séquito para presenciar el combate.

-Acaba con él...-susurró Foxy indicándoselo con un pulgar hacia a bajo. Bellamy lo entendió y riendo entre dientes levantó sus mazas/puños para aplastarle la columna al chico. Luffy no levantaba la cabeza. Y todo el mundo contenía la respiración, en vilo.

-No...-Aokiji se había unido a los espectadores y miraba a su alumno angustiado-no te rindas ahora...

-Vamos Luffy... vamos...-dijo Zoro apretando los puños, como si le estuviera enviando sus ánimos.

Incluso Nami que estaba en el campo de al lado había parado de jugar para mirarle. Quedaban pocos minutos para que acabase su partido... pero aquello era más importante.

-Muere...-dijo Bellamy mientras sus puños descendían casi a cámara lenta hacia la desnuda espalda de Luffy.

-Bien Luffy...-Mihawk fue el primero en entender lo que estaba pasando: Luffy se movió rápidamente haciendo que los puños de Bellamy se hundiesen en el suelo al no estar su cuerpo para amortiguarlo. Durante unos segundos el abusón Bellamy se quedó con los puños en el suelo, asombrado. Luego miró hacia Luffy pero solo pudo ver su puño enguantado que iba directo hacia él.

-¡Ouch!-Bellamy retrocedió mientras se le saltaba otro diente. Esta vez Luffy no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Un puñetazo en la mejilla, otro en el pecho, otro en el hombro, y en el estómago.

-¡YIAAAAAAAAAH!-el chico desató su furia en una lluvia de puñetazos tan rápidos que Bellamy no podía ver ni por dónde venían. Al matón del colegio Fujiyatah se le cayeron los pantalones mientras daba tumbos por el ring atontado y Luffy seguía moliéndole a golpes. Finalmente el chico del sombrero de paja retrocedió un poco y tomando carrerilla le metió un puñetazo final en el medio de la cara, con lo que le hizo perder los dos paletos y lo tumbó. No era necesario dejar k.o para que el árbitro determinase la victoria, pero aquí no hubo dudas: Bellamy quedó tendido en el suelo, desvanecido, mientras a Luffy le levantaban los sudorosos brazos declarándole el campeón.

-¡Monkey Ddddddd. Luffy, de Shinsekawa!-dijo el comentarista y todos aplaudieron emocionados.

-¡Enhorabuena muchacho!-Mihawk fue el primero en ir a felicitar a Luffy, limpiándole la sangre de la cara y acercándole un refresco-no había visto algo así en años...

-¡Luffy!-Zoro llegó hasta él dando saltos por las escaleras, corriendo a abrazarlo-¡Lo hiciste tío lo has conseguido! ¡Has ganado!

-Iji, sí...-Luffy no parecía saber muy bien dónde estaba. Había pasado de tener la piel roja a muy blanca, y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Lo primero es encontrar a un médico-intervino Jinbei buscando a los organizadores.

En ese momento alguien más se tiró encima de Luffy. Alguien que había observado la batalla en silencio, consternada e incapaz de decir nada, hasta que había estallado de la emoción.

-¡LUFFYYYYYYYIIIH!-Hancok se abalanzó sobre su amado besándole apasionadamente en los labios, mientras le frotaba el cabello.

Al recibir el beso de Hancok Luffy se puso colorado. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba (y mira que era obvio).

-Bueno no me lo puedo creer-dijo Nami que seguía mirándolo y abandonando su posición corrió a agarrar a Hancok de su larga cabellera negra y golpearla con violencia.

Mientras Sengoku y Aokiji separaban a Nami de Hancok (la profesora no había tardado en contraatacar pellizcando los pezones de Nami y retorciéndoselos) Jinbei llegó hasta Luffy con la ayuda médica.

-Este buen farmacéutico te ayudará, son el equipo médico voluntario-le explicó el profesor de historia a Luffy amablemente.

-Oh nooooooo-dijo Luffy al distinguir a "la ayuda": el doctor Hogback y Cindry estaban allí armados con vendas y agua oxigenada.

* * *

La segunda jornada del Back Fight tuvo un descanso a mediodía para la comida. Por la tarde quedaban las pruebas individuales: Bartolomé y Kalifa jugaban al tenis, Zoro tenía dos duelos más, uno de ellos seguramente sería contra Hawkins si este conseguía llegar a la final, y Nami y Perona estaban apuntadas a varias actividades de gimnasia.

-Recuerda empolvarte las manos antes de salir-le dijo Mihawk a Perona pasándole una bolsa de polvos.

-Gracias sensei-dijo ella con voz sumisa mientras le miraba desde a bajo. Zoro sabía que el secreto más íntimo de Perona era su secreta atracción hacia Dracule Mihawk. Pero bueno, ahí si que la jovencita no se atrevía a intentarlo...

-Ha sido muy épico-le contaba Sanji a Zoro-¿y viste el paradón que hizo con la cara? El puto amo.

-Has sido el mejor de estos juegos, Usuff-rió Zoro dándole unas palmadas en el brazo a su amigo. Usuff se había pedido un perrito caliente en la barra del bar del estadio y engullía, disfrutando al fin de la paz.

-Ha sido todo muy inesperado-dijo finalmente-y con esto quiero decir que no me veréis en otra como esta...

-Claro, claro...-se cachondeó Zoro, sin creerle.

-Ahora por fin tienes algo que contar en ese estúpido canal-dijo Sanji apartando con asco las patatas fritas que le ofrecía Usuff-¡Y tú marimo! Esta tarde no me pierdo tu prueba.

-Ja ja ja, gracias... creo que me tocará contra Hawkins-dijo Zoro mientras Usuff se atragantaba con su segundo perrito caliente.

-Es verdad, que él participaba-recordó Sanji apretando los puños-que bien juega el cabrón... será mejor que tengas cuidado...

-Ya...-Zoro iba a pedir algo más de comida cuando aparecieron Nami y Robin. La pelirroja le dio un abrazo a Zoro, entusiasmada.

-¡Ya estas en semifinales! ¡Lo vas a conseguir!-le felicitó.

-Será lo primero que hago bien en todo el año-dijo Zoro mientras dejaba que Robin se sentase encima suyo. La morena le dio un beso en la frente y luego felicitó a Usuff.

-¿Y que dirá tu padre?-siguió Nami-¡Tienes que contárselo, se emocionará mucho!

-¿Tú crees? -Zoro negó con la cabeza. Durante su tiempo juntos, Nami siempre había insistido en que el señor Roronoa le quería, pero Zoro sabía que eso no era así.

-Prueba, ya verás como sí-le dijo ella-te haré unas fotos, y yo misma se las mando... aún tengo su móvil.

-¿Para que lo tenías en primer lugar?-la preguntó Zoro receloso.

-Me debe dinero.

Terminaron de comer y fueron todos hacia la pista de esgrima. Luffy se unió a ellos, un poco alterado; al parecer Cindry había intentado hacerle beber el alcohol curativo, pero afortunadamente Jinbei lo había impedido a tiempo. El maestro de historia también iba con ellos para ver los duelos de Zoro.

-Soy un admirador de la lucha con espada, como bien sabe Mihawk-le explicó Jinbei a Zoro-esperaba poder verte hoy en la final, y creo que no voy a quedar decepcionado.

-Sí Robin no me distrae-bromeó Zoro afablemente.

Luffy, Usuff, Nami, Robin, Sanji, Viola, Chopper y Franky se sentaron con Jinbei, Brook y Aokiji a ver la gran final. Al rato se les unió Hancok, que después de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Nami, quien la ignoró completamente, se sentó en la primera fila abriéndose el escote para que el sol la pusiera morena, y pasando totalmente del torneo.

-Eeeing...-dijo Foxy acercándose a ella y babeando.

-Ni lo intentes-le paró Hancok en seco.

Zoro distinguió también a Perona, y Carrot que se sentaban al otro lado (¿volvían a llevarse bien?) y también a varios alumnos del Ishimaru con los que había hecho buenas migas el día anterior, e incluso a sus dos contrincantes ya vencidos, Cabaji y Kapu.

Pero a quien esperaba ver era a Mihawk. Y él no estaba allí. Al parecer estaba vigilando la competición de tenis en la que participaba Bartolomé y Kalifa era mucho más importante... Zoro suspiró profundamente. En fin, lo haría sin él. Ganaría de todas formas, pero le hubiese gustado que Mihawk hubiera estado allí para verle. A lo mejor llegaba un poco más tarde...

-¿Qué me he perdido?-preguntó Sabo incorporándose a las gradas.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-saltó Luffy enfadado-¡Te has perdido mi pelea!

-Lo siento Luffy, me he retrasado...-dijo él mientras miraba por las gradas a Perona disimuladamente.

-Callaos que empieza ya, no podemos desconcentrarle-dijo Sanji muy serio.

-Uyuyuyuy, tranquilo Sanji que lo va a hacer muy bien-se burló Nami, pícara-no te agobiess...

-¡Qué no es por eso pero no quiero ver un mal espectáculo!-protestó Sanji, sonrojado. Si se atrevían a insinuarle que se preocupaba lo más mínimo por Zoro...

-Sí sí, ya ya...-siguió Nami, maliciosa-menudos sois tú y él, todo el día peleándoos.

-Los que se pelean se desean-dijo Usuff con risa tonta.

-¿Tú qué tal si te callas?-ladró Sanji y Nami y Usuff se echaron a reír.

Luffy no entró en la discusión porque estaba concentrado en Zoro. Secretamente el chico del sombrero de paja estaba muy nervioso por su amigo, al que quería ver vencer, pero nunca dejaría que él se diera cuenta. Desde el principio Luffy le había dicho a Zoro muy firmemente que estaba seguro de que él ganaría.

-"Bien... vamos"-se dijo Zoro a sí mismo, tomando su arma con decisión.

El primer combate no fue muy complicado: el enemigo era un buen espadachín pero nada que Zoro no hubiese visto antes. En un combate de dos tiempos consiguió manejarlo con facilidad mientras las hojas de sus espadas echaban chispas de lo rápido que se movían y finalmente Zoro consiguió desarmarle haciendo un giro sobre sí mismo y abatiéndole con un potente ataque. El público le aplaudió satisfecho y Zoro se fue al banquillo donde se frotó los sudados sobacos con una toalla y luego se echó agua por todo el cuerpo. Su cinta de pelo estaba empapada también en sudor. Zoro se la quitó y se despeinó el cabello mientras se mentalizaba para el segundo asalto. Le dolían mucho las heridas del ataque de Akainu, y además el último espadachín le había hecho un corte en el pecho que le estaba escociendo.

-¿Te echo algo?-le dijo Robin que se había acercado a él. Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien-dijo. Ella le beso en el pecho y luego le miró, radiante.

-Solo te queda uno. Puedes conseguirlo. Estoy muy orgullosa...-dijo. Zoro sonrió, e incorporándose la enterró en su musculoso cuerpo mientras la daba un beso salvaje. A ella no le importó que estuviese sudado, recorrió su ancha espalda con sus manos y le arañó levemente cuando el chico la mordió en el cuello.

-¿Y estos que hacen?-se indignó Foxy hablando al árbitro-¡deberían echarles por conducta escandalosa!

-¡Empieza el segundo duelo!-pitó el árbitro.

Zoro se estaba comiendo los labios de Robin mientras ella casi desaparecía en aquella dura masa de piel curtida cuando tuvieron que separarse por el aviso.

-En cuanto acabe...-dijo Zoro, mirándola.

-No hay prisa-le tranquilizó ella-tú... disfruta del combate.

Zoro caminó por la pista siendo aclamado por el público. Ya no llevaba su característica cinta de pelo verde, y sus pantalones estaban rajados y empapados también de sudor. Ahora solo estaban la espada Ryuma y él... y Hawkins, claro.

Su rival estaba también cubierto en sudor por su anterior duelo. Estaba igual de cansado que Zoro, o más, ya que se había machacado en el fútbol también, y además en vano por que habían perdido. Pero Mihawk ya se lo había dicho a Zoro. No puedes pretender ganarlo todo... y menos en esgrima.

Casi todos los espectadores estaban apelotonados en el recinto de esgrima, a excepción de unos pocos que veían el partido de tenis, entre ellos el propio Mihawk. Zoro se estaba temiendo que su maestro, por alguna trastornada idea de las suyas, fuera a evitar el ir a verlo. Le decepcionaba. Pero ahora debía concentrarse en el duelo.

-Este es el discípulo de Mihawk-dijo Foxy, sentado al lado de Sengoku que permanecía muy tranquilo-te advierto que Hawkins lleva entrenándose con la espada desde que tenía cinco años.

-La longevidad no puede vencer al talento-dijo Sengoku con frialdad. El odio entre los dos directores se estaba haciendo más latente que nunca.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Foxy apretando los dientes.

-Veamoslo.

Los dos chicos hicieron una reverencia y mostraron su arma el uno al otro.

-Pues aquí estamos...-dijo Hawkins fríamente-mejor que les demos un buen espectáculo.

-Por mí no lo dudes-dijo Zoro, sonriendo-no tengas piedad...

-Sé que no esperas llegar a ese término-replicó Hawkins con su pausada voz. Zoro asintió.

-No lo espero. Y tú tampoco. Así que no lo demoremos más - dijo mientras retrocedía para colocarse en su posición.

-Te deseo buena suerte-le dijo Hawkins a Zoro, alzando su espada al cielo.

-Mentira...-rió él.

Luego empezó el combate.

Hawkins era tan peligroso como Zoro se había esperado, o más. Su espada se movía tan rápido que apenas era una luz plateada, pero Zoro no se quedó atrás y paró todos y cada uno de sus golpes, para luego pasar él a una ofensiva mortal de ataque directo. Hawkins esquivó un golpe de Zoro e hizo un amago de intentar desarmarle pero era justo lo que el chico quería, y moviendo su arma a una velocidad increíble bloqueó la de Hawkins. Si el alumno del Fujiyatah hubiese sido un poco más lento Zoro sin duda le habría desarmado, pero Hawkins era un experto y pudo protegerse de la trampa de su enemigo a tiempo, conservando su arma y por consiguiente su oportunidad de vencer.

-¡Vamos!-en las gradas, Foxy se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

-Es bestial, los dos son muy buenos-dijo Sanji echándose los mechones rubios hacia atrás para poder ver mejor.

-Soro he mejó, seguro que puede ganarlo-dijo Viola convencida.

-¡Pues claro!-exclamó Luffy levantándose de su asiento-¡Ánimo Zoro! ¡Ya le tienes, vamos!

-¡Siéntate, que no vemos!-le gritaron los de las filas de atrás.

-A ver, voy a grabar para su padre...-dijo Nami sacando el móvil y grabando-¿tú también lo vas a enviar, Brook?

-Sí, eh, claro... es para eso...-dijo el profesor sonriendo nuevamente.

Robin no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Zoro. En aquellos momentos verlo así de valiente y concentrado, en todo su esplendor, hacía que su amor por él fuese, su cabía, más grande. La chica temblaba mientras le observaba, cruzando los dedos para que todo fuese bien.

-Aaaaaaarf... eres bueno-dijo Zoro mientras él y Hawkins giraban el uno frente al otro, listos para el siguiente golpe.

-Gracias... tú también... Mihawk ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo...-dijo el alumno.

-No todo se lo debo a Mihawk-replicó Zoro con orgullo.

-¿Ah no?-Hawkins se aseguró de cargar de burla esa última pregunta. Pero a Zoro no le afectó.

-Todo no. Aunque este ataque sí.

Se lanzó sobre Hawkins alzando su espada y obligándole a retroceder. El rubio giró sobre sí mismo usando una técnica de defensa muy avanzada para protegerse. Muchas de las maniobras que usaba Hawkins eran estoques de lucha que Mihawk había enseñado a Zoro, y que pocos espadachines conocían. Verdaderamente su oponente tenía talento.

Pero Zoro tenía más: haciendo un molinete con la katana atacó a Hawkins por su izquierda y cuando las dos armas chocaron su chasquido pudo escucharse en todo el pabellón. Hawkins alzó su espada pero Zoro le impidió atacarle, e hicieron presión de un arma contra la otra hasta que Zoro se zafó de aquel bloqueo y volvió a su posición original. Al moverse eso sí su codo golpeó la nariz de Hawkins, que maldijo a la vez que sonaba el anuncio del fin del primer tiempo.

-¡Bien hecho Zoro!-le felicitó Nami bajando a verle al banquillo para verle-¡ya le tienes!

-Aafh... ¿en serio?-dijo él buscando algo con lo que rehidratarse. El intenso calor de agosto le estaba matando.

-Toma Zoro esto te irá bien-dijo Sanji pasándole una botella. Cuando Zoro le miró con sorpresa se apresuró a corregirse-esto eeeh marimo... bebe de una puñetera vez.

-Es muy bueno... tiene un ataque central que apenas puedo controlar-dijo Zoro preocupado.

-Él piensa lo mismo de tí-le tranquilizó Nami.

-Y si ve que tú no has perdido la calma... habrás ganado-le aconsejó Robin, dándole un beso en la frente.

Ayudado por Robin y Nami Zoro se secó un poco y luego se dispuso a continuar. En el público había un gran alboroto de gente comentando.

-¿Mihawk no va a venir?-preguntó Luffy extrañado-¡a lo mejor no lo sabe, hay que avisarlo!

-No, no hace falta-dijo Zoro, molesto. Le molestó aún más cuando todos le miraron extrañados-es que... no hace falta que le digáis nada... él ya lo sabe...

-Pues a Bartolomé hay que sacarle del tenis cuanto antes ¡él quería venir a verte!-insistió Luffy, y se marchó corriendo seguido por Chopper.

-Marimo no te preocupes, he revisado los ataques del Duelo y hay uno que seguro que no conoces-dijo Sanji, aunque Zoro apenas podía entender lo que le decía.

-Tienes todas las de ganar Zoro sí-dijo Usuff tecleando en el móvil. Sanji le echó un fugaz vistazo y luego se lo quitó, furioso.

-¿Estabas apostando?-le gritó, indignado-¡Y encima a favor de Hawkins!

-Devuelvemeleeeeññiiiiiii-pidió Usuff lanzándose sobre su amigo como una fiera corrupia.

Se interrumpieron al ver que se acercaba Foxy. Zoro suspiró e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero el director le llamó, desesperado.

-Solo vengo a felicitarte por tu excelente trabajo-le dijo con falsa amabilidad-y ha decirte que te ofrezco la beca a tí... solo tienes que venir a Fujiyatah el año que viene...

-¿Beca? Oye, no tengo tiempo-dijo Zoro con desdén.

-Creía que todos los espadachines sabíais eso... o bueno, para Hawkins es especialmente importante-dijo Foxy con mala idea-toda su familia ha conseguido la beca para entrar en la prestigiosa academia de Vista a donde acuden los mejores espadachines. Mi colegio puede concederla... pero ya que va a peder, te la ofrezco a tí...

Zoro estaba tan cansado que tardó un poquito en pillarlo. Pero cuando lo hizo se quedó pálido.

-Nno, oye...-dijo, nervioso-ese chico se la merece... yo no estudio en tu colegio... no la quiero para nada. Dásela a él.

-Solo los mejores pueden conseguirla-dijo Foxy alzando su larga narizota con orgullo-¡y él esta claro que no lo es!

-¡Ha participado en más competiciones que nadie, le he visto!-saltó Zoro, indignado-¡No puedes hacerle eso!

-Las ha perdido-siseó Foxy-no tiene nada que ofrecerme, a no ser claro... a no ser que gane ahora...

Zoro miró a aquel viejo repugnante alucinado. ¿De verdad le estaba insinuando lo que creía que le estaba entendiendo? Aquello no podía ser verdad. Y sin embargo él había mordido el anzuelo como un tonto. Ahora sentía que no podía, más bien que no debía, ganarle.

-Una pena todo lo que ha estado preparándose estos años. Será la vergüenza de la familia-siguió Foxy, pasando un brazo en torno al cuello de Zoro-pero de decepcionar a la familia tú sabrás más que yo, seguro. ¡Bueno, c'est la vie!

Zoro le apartó de su lado mirándole con rabia.

-Quítate de en medio-le dijo, furioso.

El combate se reanudó. Zoro volvía a estar cara a cara con Hawkins. El chico de pelo verde estaba muy angustiado ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía permitirse perder, era su gran ilusión. Pero ahora por culpa de la historia de su rival estaba dudando... ojalá Mihawk estuviera con él en aquel instante. Pero su maestro no daba señales de vida.

-Oye...-le dijo Zoro a Hawkins, quien le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa,-preguntó él.

-Él... ese tío, Fox, me ha contado lo de tu beca... yo... no quiero estropearlo... pero es un duelo justo...

Hawkins miró a su director que canturreaba en las gradas con calma y luego nuevamente a Zoro, furioso.

-¿Él cree que voy a perder? ¿Es por eso?-saltó, enfadado-Y tú ahora... ¿sientes lástima por mí?

-No tío, lo que quiero decir es que...

-Todo esto es culpa tuya-le acusó Hawkins, señalándolo-todo iba bien hasta que dijeron que Mihawk tenía un nuevo discípulo...

-Vale, venga, es culpa mía-Zoro puso los ojos en blanco-¿hay algo por lo que no me la vaya a cargar últimamente?

-No voy a tener clemencia contigo-le avisó Hawkins arrugando las bellas facciones de su pálido rostro-te pido por favor que tampoco la tengas tú.

Zoro asintió lentamente.

-No la necesito ¿entiendes? Para nada...

Zoro volvió a asentir.

-A la mierda-Hawkins no esperó al pitido para correr hacia Zoro con su espada en posición de ataque y dar un sablazo intentando desarmarle. Zoro detuvo su ataque y movió su arma hacia a bajo tratando de hacerle perder el equilibrio pero Hawkins no se dejó y dando otro sablazo le hizo un profundo corte en el pectoral izquierdo.

-¡No!-Robin se puso en pie, preocupada, mientras Sanji se mordía las uñas y a Nami casi se le caía el móvil.

-¡La de delante, siéntate! ¡Qué no vemos, coño!

El único que conservaba la calma era Luffy. Él seguía con la vista fija en su mejor amigo, casi sin pestañear.

-¡UAAAAAAAH!-Zoro atacó a Hawkins con todo lo que tenía, y mientras giraban el uno en torno al otro chocando sus sables el público contenía la respiración. Nunca había habido una batalla tan intensa en los diez años del Back Fight. Hay veces en las que formas parte de un acontecimiento histórico, y mientras está pasando tú sabes que trascenderá. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones.

-Ma...maldito...-Hawkins frenó los ataques de Zoro e intentó contraatacar pero el chico tuerto no le dejaba espacio ni tiempo para eso. Ahora Hawkins solo podía defenderse lo mejor que podía y tratar de buscar una vía de escape, porque estaba acorralado.

Fijándose en los moratones de Zoro tuvo una idea. No era limpia... no le gustaba... pero no podía perder... no había elección.

-¡Ou!-Zoro aulló cuando Hawkins le dio una patada en el enorme moratón que tenía en el costado.

-¡Penalización!-avisó el árbitro, separándo a Hawkins-¡Una más y estas fuera!

El rubio miró a Zoro preocupado. Ahora se sentía fatal. Pero el peliverde lo estaba pasando peor. Debía de tener una grave hemorragia interna en aquel sitio... no había hecho caso hasta ahora... y el dolor le estaba matando. Zoro llegó a sentir tanto dolor punzante y abrasador que estuvo a punto de anunciar su retirada de la competición para que fueran a atenderle.

Pero él, como Luffy, no iba a rendirse. Tenía que dar el cien por cien, en cuerpo y en alma. Sólo entonces habría merecido la pena luchar, más allá del resultado.

Zoro apuntó con su espada a Hawkins y a la señal del juez de duelo volvieron a enfrentarse. Esta vez los golpes fueron lentos, pausados, al menos al principio porque luego fueron aumentando en intensidad hasta que apenas se veía nada. Para Zoro y Hawkins el público y los jueces eran borrosas manchas que hacían ruido, ya no entendían nada, y ya nada importaba más que ellos dos mismos.

¡CHAS! ¡CHAS! Los cortes de las armas les hicieron heridas a los dos en los brazos. Zoro los llevaba al descubierto al contrario que Hawkins y notó aún más el dolor en la carne, y vio como se le empapaban los brazos de rojo.

Pero de alguna forma, él ya sabía el resultado: Hawkins lanzó otra ofensiva central contra él y Zoro bloqueó el golpe. Después veloz como el viento le rodeó trazando un movimiento con la espada en el aire y cuando se giró vio los resultados de su ataque: Hawkins tenía una herida en la espalda y había soltado la espada. El chico intentó sobreponerse unos segundos, y finalmente se cayó al suelo, ahogando un gemido de dolor y agotamiento.

-Hecho...-dijo Zoro guardando su espada en la funda, y segundos más tarde una marabunta humana se había tirado sobre él en medio del mayor estruendo que había escuchado en su vida.

El primero en llegar fue Luffy que saltó sobre él como una ranita y le dio un potente abrazo. Enseguida llegaron Sanji, Robin y Nami, con Usuff, Chopper, Franky y Brook, y también Sabo, Viola, Perona, Carrot, Aokiji, Jinbei (que se había emocionado y lloraba), la mismísima Hancok y Bartolomé que había acabado el tenis a tiempo para ir a verle.

Zoro escuchaba sus felicitaciones sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que le decían, y estrechó manos y recibió abrazos de gente que ni sabía quien era. El chico seguía mirando a Hawkins, preocupado: su rival seguía en el suelo, y el director Foxy había prohibido ir a ayudarlo. El director de Fujiyatah miraba con odio a su alumno, y murmuraba horribles maldiciones para sí.

-Creo que ya sé dónde colocaré la copa en mi despacho-dijo Sengoku con emoción, rematándole. A Foxy estuvo a punto de darle un ataque de nervios.

-Los putos padres... aaargh, me van a matar-dijo, mordiéndose el labio hasta arrancarse la piel-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Despídete de Vista, fracaso humano!

-¡No es verdad!-la subdirectora Porche quiso defender a Hawkins, pero no se atrevió a contradecir a su jefe.

Zoro distinguió una lágrima que se perdía en los ojos de Hawkins. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando. No fue capaz de dejarlo correr. Sí que había cambiado...

Todos enmudecieron cuando Zoro tomó de la mano a Hawkins y le ayudó a levantarse. Eso sí que era lo nunca visto. Los del Reformatorio y los del Fujiyatah siempre se habían profesado odio mutuo.

-Hawkins es el mejor espadachín que he conocido-dijo Zoro con voz alta y clara. Vio a Robin sonriéndole entre la multitud-¡de no ser por la suerte, sin duda me habría ganado! Estoy muy contento de anunciar que el año que viene los dos nos veremos en la Academia Vista, gracias a la beca que concede el colegio Fujiyatah.

-¡Glups! ¿Pero qué dice?-el director Foxy miró a Zoro con incredulidad y luego a la subdirectora. Allí había muchos padres del Fujiyatah... ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel crío?

-Enhorabuena Hawkins-Zoro le dio un abrazo a su rival, que estaba tan asombrado como Foxy.

-Gra... gracias...-dijo el rubio finalmente.

-¡Qué bonito!-exclamó Brodgy emocionado, y todos prorrumpieron en aplausos. Los padres del Fujiyatah felicitaron a Foxy por su decisión, y él miró a Hawkins con odio. Ahora no tenía más remedio que darle esa beca, aunque haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para no concedérsela.

Zoro no quiso seguir allí atosigado por toda esa gente y viéndole el careto al hijo de puta de Foxy, así que se escaqueó en cuanto pudo y ayudado por Luffy y Sanji consiguió llegar fuera del estadio, al hotel.

-Qué sepas que al final aposté por tí eh Zoro-dijo Usuff acercándose a él-no pienses mal de tu buen amigo.

-Te creo-dijo Zoro sonriendo-yo también apostaba por tí, Dios Usuff.

-Eji, gracias...-dijo él emocionado.

-Ahá Zoro tu padre ya las ha recibido-canturreó Nami-vaya... no me responde... espero que no me haga next.

-Si apenas os visteis dos veces, no sé cómo te debe dinero.

-Ya sabes-dijo Nami echándose a un lado el cabello con satisfacción.

-Parece que has ganado. No esperaba menos. Aunque has tardado demasiado-dijo una voz conocida. Zoro tardó bastante en girarse hacia Mihawk, porque estaba enfadado con él. Más bien decepcionado.

-Sabes que quería que estuvieras-le dijo finalmente. Mihawk asintió.

-Pero tú sabes que no podía estar. Has librado solo tu batalla, y has tomado solo tu decisión de vencer o no hacerlo. De haber estado yo, habrías querido que te aconsejara, no lo hubieras hecho todo tu mismo. Esto hace que tu combate sea ahora mucho más valioso. Y que tu victoria sea tu consagración.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo podía seguir enfadado con él?

* * *

Atardecía y se acercaba la última competición, aquella para la que la banda de los Sombreros de Paja estaban más nerviosos y también más emocionados.

-¿Tenéis todas vuestras cosas?-les preguntó Brook antes de volver al hotel-¡Recordad que tenemos una hora para estar allí!

-Yo me doy un baño y estoy, que voy hecha un asco-dijo Nami.

-Cómo te bañes no estás lista a las 7 ni de coña-dijo Sanji. Nami le miró sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

Nami y Sanji empezaron a bromear hasta que se fueron cada uno a su planta. La pelirroja se desvistió rápidamente mientras Kalifa, Robin y Carrot entraban también en la habitación.

-¿Te piensas a bañar? ¡Porque yo me he pedido esa bañera!-saltó Kalifa, agresiva.

-¡Espera, me la había pedido yo antes!-protestó Carrot enfadada.

-¡Yo he llegado primero!-chilló Nami, y las tres empezaron a forcejear por la bañera.

* * *

En el cuarto de chicos Luffy fue el primero a ducharse. El chico seguía lleno de heridas de sangre y olía el que peor de todos, así que los otros tres le insistieron para que se fuera.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Zoro a Sanji cuando Luffy se hubo metido en la ducha y comenzó a cantar (horriblemente) el himno del Reformatorio.

-Me estoy desnudando marimo-le dijo Sanji echando a un lado sus calzoncillos mientras se envolvía en una suave toalla blanca-¿te pone nervioso?

-Digo con Nami, subnormal-le dijo Zoro quitándose la camisa-le sigues tirando los tejos...

-¡Claro que no!-protestó Sanji.

-Claro que sí-dijeron Zoro y Usuff a la vez.

Sanji fulminó con la mirada a Usuff, que se fue a una esquina del cuarto y se desvistió también, comparando su escuálida tripita con los potentes abdominales de sus dos compañeros.

-Dios Usuff ha tenido suficiente deporte por un par de años-declaró el chico mientras envolvía su moreno culo en su vieja toalla y se tumbaba al lado de Sanji.

-Yo no le tiro los tejos a Nami. Tengo novia, capullo-le dijo el rubio a Zoro, enfadado.

-Está bien, perdoname-se disculpó él alzando los brazos-solo quería ayudarte...

-No quiero que se entere Luffy, ¿vale?-susurró Sanji enfadado. Zoro y Usuff se miraron, circunstanciales-no quiero que haya malos rollos...

-Te entiendo-dijo Zoro dándole una palmada de ánimo en el hombro-si puedo ayudarte...

-No creo que puedas...-siseó Sanji furioso. Pero luego se mostró más afable con Zoro, y le enseñó las fotos que le había hecho durante el torneo de las espadas.

-No te preocupes por Luffy, no creo que vaya a enterarse-añadió Usuff mientras los gritos que pretendían ser cantos de su amigo resonaban por todo el cuarto.

* * *

En el subsuelo del hotel, en el spa, Nami, Robin, Kalifa y Carrot disfrutaban de un burbujeante baño de espuma relajante mientras se limpiaban las piernas y arreglaban el cabello.

-Entonces... ¿esta noche se sale?-le preguntó Kalifa a Nami mientras está se recogía la corta melena pelirroja.

-No creo que Hawkins vaya a ir hoy, Kalifa-le dijo ella-necesitará tiempo...

-No importa, alguno caerá, y mañana ya volvemos-dijo Kalifa como si cualquier cosa-además necesito salir... necesito tirarme a alguien como sea...

-Qué desesperada-musitó Carrot despectiva.

-Oye, tú mejor te callas-la cortó Kalifa-¿y a dónde vas últimamente? ¿No estarás chantajeando a más gente con Perona?

Robin, que hasta ese momento había mantenido la cabeza apoyada en un cojin de agua y tenía los ojos cerrados, arrugó la frente levemente, molesta.

-Perona tiene un novio secreto pero no me ha dicho quien es-se defendió Carrot-estoy intentando averiguarlo.

-Cómo no sea Bartolomé-dijo Nami indiferente.

-Bartolomé es gay-le recordó Kalifa-por cierto, ¿él va a venir? Esa discoteca seguro que le gustaba.

-Ser gay y ser hortera es muy diferente-le dijo Nami-si vamos a ir a okama los niños mejor que no vengan...

-Ay pero no podemos dejar a Chopper aquí-protestó Kalifa.

-¿Tú por qué te incluyes?-le replicó Nami, salpicándola a mala idea.

-¿Y tú Nami con quién vas a ir?-le preguntó Carrot con malicia. Ella la miró sin comprender.

-Con Luffy claro, ya os lo dije-se cubrió un poco sus enormes senos (estaba orgullosa de ser la más prominente de las cuatro).

-Oh, lo dice de malas-dijo Kalifa sin darle importancia-porque Sanji anda ligando contigo...

-¿Qué?-Nami las miró sin comprender, mientras ellas mostraban amplias sonrisas-¿Qué decís? Eso nno... no es así.

Robin, que sabía la verdad pero había prometido guardar el secreto, mantuvo la boca y los ojos cerrados, intentando relajarse aunque veía que no iba a ser posible. ¿Por qué les tiraba tanto a sus amigas los cotilleos?

-Os recuerdo que Sanji tiene novia-dijo Nami enfadada.

-Y es muy celosa ¿no es cierto? -dijo Kalifa maliciosa, mientras se llenaba la depilada entrepierna de espuma sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Sí que lo es. Así que os agradecería que no fuerais por ahí contando mentiras solo porque no tenéis nada mejor que hacer-dijo la pelirroja dándolas la espalda mientras dejaba que un chorrito refrescante tocase sus pezones e hiciera que estos sobresalieran.

-Tú sabes que lo que decimos es verdad-dijo Carrot. Nami tragó saliva antes de poder tomar aire y encontrar las palabras para enfrentarse a ellas.

-Sanji es mi mejor amigo y una de las personas en las que más confío. No sé lo que sentirá por mí, pero yo estoy enamorada de Luffy, y él lo sabe y lo ha apoyado. Así que si le pasa algo conmigo ya me lo dirá. Pero por favor, no digáis nada. No quiero causarle problemas...

Kalifa y Carrot se miraron un segundo. Nami estaba muy seria.

-De acuerdo-dijo finalmente Kalifa-yo por mi parte no pienso decir nada.

-¡Nni yo tampoco!-se apresuró a decir Carrot, aunque mentía.

Nami asintió y tras observar sus dedos de los pies sobresalir de la espuma decidió que era hora de acabar con aquello.

-Voy a cambiarme-anunció-gracias por el baño relajante...

-¡No, espera!-pidió Kalifa, que no había querido enfadarla pese a todo-¡quédate! Necesito peinar a alguien...

-Está bien-Nami nadó hasta ella y dejó que Kalifa la arreglase el pelo ante la celosa mirada de Carrot-De igual forma Sanji a dónde ira de cabeza es a la sala de striptease, o yo no le conozco-dijo la pelirroja al cabo de un rato-con eso sí que va a trinar Viola...

Ahí sí que Robin abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a Nami y a Kalifa, mientras intentaba disimular su nerviosismo.

-¿Hhay ahí de eso...?-preguntó con voz suave. Las otras tres la miraron extrañadas.

-¿Strippers? Sí-dijo Nami con voz lúgubre-no hay otra discoteca en la zona, así que nos tenemos que apañar...

-Ppero...-Robin no sabía cómo decirlo. Simplemente no podía ni pensarlo-es que... yo no sé si quiero ir...

-¿Por las strippers? Venga ya-chilló Carrot con voz estridente-¡también los hay tíos!

-Ella ya lo sabe, además tiene a Zoro que es mejor que cualquier stripper-la contestó Kalifa-¿por qué no quieres ir?

Robin no respondió. Intentaba continuar con su faceta tranquila, aunque ya no se la veía tanto.

-Robin, escucha-dijo Nami finalmente, nadando hasta ella-las strippers están en una planta de la discoteca, pero nosotros iremos a otra... y hay música, y bebida... y estará Zoro... y las salas de placer... ahí podemos ir con... nuestras parejas...

Robin miró a Nami, que estaba entusiasmada con la idea. Sabía que para ella era especial tratándose de su primera vez con Luffy, pero a ella aquel asunto cada vez le gustaba menos, eso sin contar con que podían meterse en problemas si Sengoku los pillaba. Robin tenía un mal presentimiento, parecido al de la fiesta secreta de Luffy a principios del trimestre. Vaya, parecía un tiempo tan lejano...

Pero todo eso desapareció en la locura de los ojos de su mejor amiga, que chapoteaba como un patito girando alrededor de ella.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente-pero yo no creo que me quede mucho rato...

-Oh, ya lo veremos-rió Nami traviesa mientras volvía a dejar que Kalifa la arreglase su pelo-Okama es toda una experiencia...

Se acercaba la hora del concierto. La batalla de bandas era la parte más esperada de la competición a veces por ver los increíbles jóvenes talentos de la música y otras veces por ver quien hacía más el primo. En este caso Brook y sus alumnos estaban convencidos de que no sería así.

* * *

Luffy, duchado, peinado y con la chupa negra de la banda puesta, esperaba al resto en el vestíbulo, jugando distraídamente a un juego de su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de Chopper que decía que él y Brook ya estaban casi listos. De repente le entró otro.

Sonrió al ver que era de Law. Su viejo amigo del Reformatorio no tenía permiso para ir porque no participaba en ninguna de las extraescolares, pero le había deseado suerte antes de marcharse.

_Waxap de Luffy_

_-Laww: Qtal el boxeo maquina_

_-Luffy: Geniaaaaaaaaaaaaallllll_

_-Luffy: E ganao yo Law_

_-Luffy: Abia un men to chungo pero le e ganao_

_-Laww: q bien tio enhorabuena_

_-Laww: t dije q ganarias ves_

_-Laww: y zoro?_

_-Luffy: Tanbien a ganado!_

_-Luffy: Luchaba contra n tio to bestia_

_-Luffy: A sido muy epico! Te hemos hechado de menos!_

_-Laww: Ajajjajajajjajaj_

_-Laww : y yo a vosotros_

Luffy cerró el chat pensativo. Notaba cada año más deprimido a Law, y estaba preocupado por él. Sabia que el sueño de ser médico y poder dejar la muerte de su familia atrás corroía a Law. Luffy recordaba cuando le había conocido, Law era uno de los mejores amigos de Ace, y al igual que Luffy su encarcelamiento le había afectado mucho. Pero al contrario que Luffy, Law sí había perdido toda esperanza... la había perdido hacia mucho tiempo.

"Ganaremos a Akainu-pensó Luffy observando su reflejo en la pantalla del móvil-esto aún no ha acabado". Ya tenían planeada su escapada al día siguiente para ir a visitar a Buggy en otro barrio de la ciudad. Si el conserje tenía algo importante que decirles, puede que por fin tuviese un hilo del que tirar. Algo que pudiese exculpar a Ace y demostrarles la verdad a todos.

Luffy andaba pensando estas cosas cuando otra persona inesperada le sorprendió. Esta vez no era por Waxap, porque Boa Hancok estaba de pie delante suyo.

-Luffy...-dijo la profesora agachando la mirada con vergüenza-quisiera hablar contigo...

-¡Claro!-dijo Luffy poniéndose en pie amablemente. Luego recordó por qué estaba raro con Hancok desde aquella mañana-quiero decir... eeeeeh...-vio que la profesora agachaba la cabeza, colorada. Luffy no quería hacer sentir mal a una chica nunca más. Así que la tomó de las manos y la sentó-claro, sí quee... que podemos hablar.

-Ya sabes lo que siento por tí...-dijo Hancok en voz baja, intentando que los demás clientes del hotel que estaban en el vestíbulo no la escucharan.

-¡No tenía ni idea!-dijo Luffy alzando mucho los brazos. Hancok le miró con incredulidad ("¿En serio?"-pensó para sí, rozando la exasperación).

-Yo... bueno, no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo-dijo Hancok-te amo Monkey D. Luffy... te quiero desde el día en que te vi entrar en Shinsekawa por primera vez, un pequeño vírgen pubescente que sonreía amablemente a todo el mundo... y a mí.

-No soy cristiano, mi madre sí-dijo Luffy que no había entendido muy bien los adjetivos con los que le había descrito Hancok-oye, pero yo no te puedo gustar, eres una profesora... aunque claro, según los videos de Sanji... ¡Si puedes!

-Exacto-dijo Hancok acercándose a él peligrosamente-claro que puedo Luffy... La pregunta es... ¿tú puedes amarme a mí? Porque... porque yo puedo darte absolutamente todo lo que me pidas... todo lo que cualquier hombre haya podido llegar a soñar alguna vez... y más.

Hancok abrió las piernas dejando entrever que no llevaba bragas. Habría derretido a cualquier otro muchacho pero Luffy era inmune a sus encantos, al menos los primarios. No podía negar que el beso le había gustado, pero había un pequeño detalle que impedía que pudiese aceptarlo.

-Pero Boa... yo estoy enamorado de Nami-dijo mientras la acariciaba un brazo, pensativo. Hancok perdió el habla. ¿Cómo podía...? ¿Cómo le decía algo así?

-Tú... tú... ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? Ella no vale nada... es una pelandrusca... una fulana-dijo la profesora a la defensiva-¡Yo puedo hacer lo que tu quieras Luffy! Soy todo lo que puedas buscar... inteligente... con dinero e...-se acercó más a él y le desabrochó el pantalón-... e irresistible.

-¡Para!-Luffy se abrochó el pantalón y la miró enfadado-¿podemos hablar un minuto normal, por favor?-pidió-¡No insultes a Nami, ella es buena, y si me gusta no puedo evitarlo!

Hancok asintió lentamente, dolida.

-Yo...-Luffy la tomó de la mano, conmovido-yo no tenía ni idea de que sentías eso por mí... de que te gustaba. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento. Y lo que siento es que quiero a Nami.

Hancok suspiró desesperada al oírlo, pero no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Salidas de la boca de Luffy las palabras dolían mucho más. Pero era hora de enfrentarse de una vez por todas a la realidad.

-Aunque eso sea así-continuó Luffy con un tono muy delicado-no quiero que te enfades conmigo, ni que te alejes de mí. Eres la persona que mejor me ha tratado en el Reformatorio... quiero que sigamos siendo amigos... Por favor, sigue siéndolo.

"A la friendzone de cabeza"-se dijo Hancok a sí misma. Naturalmente no se lo echó en cara porque sabía que Luffy no tenía malicia y no podía reprocháselo. Mirando el perfecto rostro del chico al que tanto amaba Hancok suspiró mientras asentía lentamente. Iba a ser una noche muy dura para ella.

-Al menos... me dejarás un último beso... de despedida-le dijo.

-No debería-la cortó Luffy, entristecido-me he metido en muchos líos por eso. Lo siento.

Hancok volvió a asentir. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que toda la gente del hotel la estaba mirando. Muerta de vergüenza se dirigió a los ascensores, que espero mientras trataba de ahogar sus propios sentimientos.

-Te quiero mucho, Boa-dijo Luffy y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella no se esperaba eso, y al recibir el abrazo se sintió algo mejor.

-Adiós... mi Luffy-dijo la profesora, y antes de entrar en el ascensor le dio un beso en los labios. Luffy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando ella se despegó se había quedado pasmado, mientras las puertas del aparato se cerraban.

Justo en ese momento salieron Chopper y Brook del ascensor de al lado.

-¿Estamos listos Luffy?-exclamó el profesor emocionado-me parece que Boa te andaba buscando...

-Sí... ya me encontró-dijo él. No volvió a hablar de ese beso ni ese día ni nunca más.

-¿Ya estamos? ¡Pues en marcha!-Brook dirigió a los chicos con paso marcial hacia el estadio donde ya los esperaban Sengoku y la mayoría de sus compañeros.

-¡Qué gran fiestón!-dijo el director tratando de parecer enrollado aunque como de costumbre haciendo el ridículo.

-Tengo muchas ganas de escuchar tu nueva composición Brook-añadió Aokiji-¡y vosotros chicos, mucha mierda!

-¿Qué dice este?-gruñó Sanji, que llevaba el pelo engominado con varios pinchos.

-Quiere decir buena suerte tío-le sopló Usuff para tranquilizarlo.

-Ah bueno...-Sanji dejó que Chopper le pintase unas ojeras negras para estar en consonancia con el estilo del grupo-joder si me vieran mis padres... les daba algo...

-Demasiado chungo para pijonadia-le dijo Zoro que también llevaba el pelo punky y unas gafas de sol negras.

-Anda vete por ahí notas-rió Sanji mientras intentaba darle con su bajo.

-Pues a mi me parece que estás muy guapo-dijo Nami levantandole el pelo a Sanji, cariñosa. Cuando se dio cuenta del piropo prefirió quitarse de en medio.

-¿Qué me pasa?-le dijo a Robin nerviosa-tienen razón, estoy ligando con él.

-Qué va, tranquila-repuso Robin como siempre más zen-es que tú... bueno, tú hablas ligando.

-¿Perdona?-Nami la miró ofendida.

-Siempre tocas a los chicos y les dices cosas salidas. Venga, prueba a hablar con quien quieras. Con Usuff que viene por ahí.

-Bonitos pantalones-le dijo Nami a Usuff. La prenda en cuestión apretaba mucho al chico y le hacía sobresalir las nalgas. Nami se volvió hacia Robin, histérica-¡tienes razón, no puedo hablar si no es coqueteando!

-Los primeros días que hablábamos pensé que eras lesbiana-dijo Robin.

-No estás hablando en serio-Nami la fulminó con la mirada mientras Robin reía-¡Robin! ¡Venga ya!

-No hay nada malo-dijo Robin guiñándola un ojo-quiero decir, en que seas así. Tú sabes a quien quieres, ¿no?

Nami miró a Luffy que bailaba moviendo la chupa emocionado por empezar. Claro que lo sabía. Le quería mucho más de lo que podía expresar.

-Sí que lo sé.

-Pues ya está-dijo Robin dándola un abrazo. Ella también estaba impresionante con su chupa de cuero negra.

Nami se echó la melena roja a un lado mientras se ajustaba sus pulseras de pinchos negras y luego decidió ir con los demás para hablar con ello.

-También hablas gritando-dijo Robin cuando ella iba a irse.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?-rugió Nami, mientras la morena se partía de risa.

* * *

-Venid, vamos entrando-les dijo Brook a los miembros de la banda guiándolos uno tras otro por el pasillo de entre bastidores-chicos quiero que recordéis que más importante que ganar es dar un buen espectáculo. Pero lo de sacar la minga en mitad de la canción mejor lo dejamos Franky.

-¡Joer!-protestó él.

-Hacía años que no teníamos un grupo tan bueno-dijo Brook limpiándose las lágrimas emocionado. Chopper le miraba conmovido. Solamente el pequeño y el maestro sabían todo lo que había detrás de aquel concierto, y lo que significaba para Brook.

-Veo que vuelves a decantarte por el rock, Brook-dijo un tipo larguilucho que estaba al lado de un grupo de alumnos del Ishimaru que también participaban en la batalla de bandas.

-¡Pues claro, hoy y siempre!-exclamó el profesor emocionado-chicos, este es Scratchmen Apoo, profesor de música en el Ishimaru y mi peor enemigo. Si yo pienso que la mejor música debe emerger de las corrientes del pasado...

-Scratchmen piensa que es mejor la del futuro-completó el otro profesor poniendo los ojos en blanco-Bueno, todo depende de cómo lo estés mirando. Por ejemplo, hoy, mis chicos tienen una canción de electropop latino preparada.

-Reggaeton barato, llamemos a las cosas por su nombre-terció Brook desdeñoso.

-Y tus chicos traerán algún clasicazo del rock que tú hayas elegido-continuó Scratchmen con una descarada sonrisa-pues bien, muchachos ¿cuál creéis que le gustará más al público? Gente joven, como vosotros.

-Pues...-Nami y Zoro agacharon la mirada. Sabían la respuesta. A la gente de su edad lo que no fuese lo que habitualmente oían les parecía mierda.

Pero Luffy no opinaba lo mismo.

-¡Será la nuestra, claro está!-dijo con chulería. Scratchmen Apoo le miró sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué crees que será así?-le preguntó con su voz nasalizada, entrecerrando sus finos ojos en sus diminutas gafas.

-Ah, ¡Ah!-exclamó Luffy, haciéndose el interesante-¡Es que tu nunca la has escuchado! Así que no puedes juzgar ¡Ya lo verás! Bueno... ¡ya lo escucharás!

Scratchmen Apoo se encogió de hombros y prefirió no discutir. Su grupo de reggaeton iba después de la girl band del colegio Fujiyatah, que dedicaban su canción a su querido director.

-Vaya porquería de canción-dijo Usuff espiando a las chicas desde los bastidores-al menos están de buen ver.

Nami le dio una colleja.

-Seguro que ese Foxy se las ha tirado a todas ¡Ahahahahahaha!-se rió Franky, pero no consiguió levantar los ánimos.

-Esos capullos nos van a dejar el listón alto. La hemos cagado otra vez-gruñó Sanji mientras observaba su reflejo punky en su móvil. Miró a Brook, esperando un plan-¿podemos hacer algo?

El profesor notó el descontento general de sus alumnos. La confianza es algo fundamental en un grupo, así que tenía que pensar rápido en algo.

-Chicos... cuando compuse esta canción estaba con vosotros ¿lo recordáis?-dijo el profesor mientras levantaba la guitarra eléctrica de Zoro firmada por Mark Knoppfler y por él-¡Y os pareció una pasada! ¿A cuantos os gusta el reggaeton?

Nami, Sanji, Usuff y Franky levantaron la mano. Brook sonrió.

-¡Y me parece estupendo! A mí me gusta el rock, pero amo la música clásica, y el jazz, y el mambo y el pop de las boybands de los 90! ¡A lo que siempre me he opuesto es a que un solo estilo musical determine a la sociedad! Porque la música es un arte, y es un amplio abanico de sonidos y estilos que pretenden hacerte gozar, como en un festín. ¿Lo entendéis? Nosotros... nosotros ensayamos la canción... ¡Y creímos en ella! Y si nosotros creemos en ella... entonces el público también creerá.

Los chicos mantenían la cabeza gacha, pero las palabras de Brook se la hicieron levantar poco a poco. El profesor los miró a cada uno con los ojos brillantes de esperanza y luego les pasó sus instrumentos.

-Si esta noche los dioses miran desde el cielo para ver que hemos hecho con todo el talento que nos han dado...-dijo Brook con firmeza-¡Toquemos tan fuerte que les duela la cabeza de hoy hasta el sábado! ¡YOHOHOHOHOHO!

Dio un brutal acorde a la guitarra y luego se la pasó a Zoro.

-¿Estáis listos chicos?-les preguntó.

Ellos se miraron por unos momentos. La emoción apenas les dejaba respirar.

Habían sido semanas de mucha preparación y tardes de estudio o descanso sacrificadas, pero gracias al talento y la energía de Brook todos estaban muy motivados con el proyecto. Mientras subía al escenario y se preparaba su micro Nami recordó como salía de clase de Akainu cansada e iba directamente a la sala de música para el ensayo. Brook siempre conseguía sacarla una sonrisa. Y los habían unido no sólo como banda, si no como amigos, todavía más de lo que lo habían estado antes.

"Dios, ojalá ganemos-pensó al chica emocionada-ojalá..." Sonrió al ver a sus compañeros de clase entre el público, aplaudiendo. Sí, pensaba disfrutar con todo aquello.

-¿Preparada Nami-swann?-preguntó Sanji que estaba en el bajo. Ella le miró sonriente y luego asintió.

-Esta canción va para una persona muy especial-dijo Sanji tomando el micro y siendo aclamado por el público-Akainu, que estás en el Reformatorio tocando los cojones. Bésanos el ano, tío.

Hubo un montón de carcajadas y aplausos.

-Madre mía, como se entere...-dijo Aokiji, mezclado entre el público.

-Ja, ¿es que no quieres ver su cara?-exclamó Sengoku emocionado-¿lo habrá grabado alguien, no?

Al parecer la canción de Ishimaru había dejado los ánimos muy altos. Hubo murmullos cuando los chicos sacaron las guitarras, algunos de queja. Pero no hicieron caso.

-Vais a flipar-dijo Zoro mientras empezaba a tocar los acordes de la canción. Iba sobre el descontento de la sociedad y el abuso de los poderosos. Iba sobre Shinsekawa.

-¡Uaaaaaah!-cantaron Zoro y Sanji a coro. A sus voces se unieron los coros de Robin y Nami, mientras Franky daba toques de batería y Usuff tocaba el teclado. Luffy y Chopper por su parte se pusieron al otro lado. Con un talento musical nulo, los dos chicos iban a... ¡hacer el baile! Así el público podría seguir la coreografía si le gustaba la canción.

La voz ronca de Zoro contrastaba con la de Sanji, más suave y aterciopelada. Robin y Nami cantaban muy bien, y los aullidos de Franky por detrás combinaron de forma excelente en la canción.

La canción decía así:

_"Baby we was making straight a's_  
_But we was stuck in a dumb daze_  
_Don't take much to memorize your lies_  
_I fell like I've been hipnotisized!_

_And then that magic man he come to town_  
_Woo-wee! He done spun my head around_  
_He said: Recess is in session_  
_2 and 2 make 5_  
_And now baby I am alive, oh, yeah, I am alive_

_And if you wanna be the teacher's pet (uh lalala)_  
_Well baby you just better forget it (uh lalala)_  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on time_

_Oh, you know I were on the honor roll_  
_Got good grades and got no soul_  
_Raised my hand before I could speak my mind_  
_I've been bitting my tongue too many times_

_And then the magic man said to obey (a-ha)_  
_Do what magic man do, not what magic man say (say what?)_  
_Now can I please have the attention of the class_  
_Today 's assignment... Kick some ass!_

_And if you wanna be the teacher's pet (uh lalala)_  
_Well baby you just better forget it (uh lalala)_  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on time!"_

-¡Sí! ¡Hey!-Zoro observó al público que estaba entusiasmado mientras seguían los pasos de Luffy y de Chopper. Entre la gente Kalifa y Carrot cantaban el estribillo a gritos emocionadas, y Bartolomé había improvisado un cartel en el que ponía "Zoro Rocks".

Usuff hizo un solo con el teclado improvisado que le quedó espectacular, y Nami y Robin se unieron al baile de Luffy y Chopper lo cuál enardeció aún más al público. Desde la lejanía incluso Hancok les observaba, sonriendo mientras se enredaba un cabello en el pelo y veía a Luffy bailar pleno de felicidad.  
-¡Este es Brook, es nuestro profesor!-explicó Zoro al público mientras tiraba de él al escenario-¡Él compuso la canción, y aunque los profesores no pueden participar nos gustaría que esta leyenda tocase con nosotros!

-Yyo...-Brook miró a Zoro emocionado y este le pasó su guitarra.

-Dale duro-dijo Zoro.

Brook empezó a bailar al ritmo y luego rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra hizo un tremendo solo en escala que ensordeció al público mientras chillaba.

-¡YEEEEEEEEEEEAH!

-¡BROOK, BROOK!-le corearon los alumnos.

-Increíble-dijo Scratchmen Apoo, contento por su colega melómano.

Zoro y Brook se adelantaron poniéndose al lado de Luffy y juntos cantaron todos el estribillo una vez más.

_"And if you wanna be the teacher's pet_  
_Well baby you just better forget it_  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on tiiiiiime!"_

El aplauso fue estruendoso y la gente incluso escaló al escenario para felicitarlos.

-Creo que no soy el único que se merece una subida de sueldo-gritó Mihawk, que se acercado en mitad de la canción al público, hablándole a Sengoku. El director asintió, sonriendo. Él era una de las pocas personas que conocía el secreto de Brook. Sengoku tenía un corazón de piedra... pero el buen profesor de música había conseguido emocionarlo.

-"Mientras yo sea director de Shinsekawa se te recordará, Brook-dijo Sengoku para sí-ve en paz..."

Terminada la canción el jurado constituído por Dorry, Brodgy y otros tres jueces expertos en música tenía que reunirse a deliberar. Todos los participantes de la noche esperaban con asias el resultado.

-Y el ganador de esta batalla de bandas del año 2016 es...-anunció Brodgy mientras sonaba un redoble de tambores. Zoro le hizo polvo el brazo a Sanji por la emoción.

-¡La escuela Ishimaru con la canción "Dámelo rico"!-hubo un aplauso aunque no muy convencido mientras Scratchmen Apoo y su grupo iban a recogerlo. Los chicos del Ishimaru estaban muy emocionados y Zoro decidió aplaudirlos alegrándose por ellos. Se lo habían currado, y lo merecían tanto como ellos. Los demás le imitaron.

-Vaya plancha-dijo Luffy luego, mientras la banda se reunía con Brook detrás del escenario-¡medalla de plata! ¡Tendríamos que haber ganado!

-Lo siento, Brook-dijo Zoro apenado. Pero el profesor no parecía disgustado.

-¿Sentirlo? ¿Por qué? Ya os dije que lo importante era dar un buen espectáculo. ¡Estos chicos no olvidarán nunca nuestra canción, ni el primer concierto rock de su vida!-exclamó con emoción.

-Supongo que tendrás razón-dijo Sanji secándose el sudor provocado por los focos-yo por lo pronto quisiera repetir. He ligado mazo desde que soy bajista...

-Venga ya-se rió Nami.

-Además el rock siempre ha sido querido por las masas y odiado por los críticos-explicó el profesor de muy buen humor-¡somos historia! ¡Somos leyenda! Oh chicos... me prometí que no iba... a llorar...

-Venga Brook-le consoló Nami dándole un abrazo-¡ha sido mejor de lo que esperábamos!

-Ssí-reconoció él-la verdad es que sí.

-Debo admitir que mejor de lo que esperaba yo también-dijo Scratchmen Apoo sorprendiéndolos-Brook, me has demostrado que puede que estuviese equivocado... puede que si haya algo más que rescatar del rock'n roll. Que no sea un género muerto.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Brook emocionado. Apoo asintió y luego se quitó su medalla de ganador.

-Por lo pronto aceptad esto como regalo de un amigo y admirador. Enhorabuena-les dijo.

Brook abrazó a Apoo con fuerza, y luego se despidieron. Era la última vez que se verían, pero Brook no se lo dijo. Sólo le deseó lo mejor.

* * *

-Ufff estoy molido-dijo Franky frotándose la columna vertebral-¡dar golpes a la batería te acaba machacando!

-Ha sido un día matador-agregó Sanji aprovechando que no le vigilaban para encenderse un cigarro-¿volvemos al hotel?

-Recordad que esta noche nos vamos-les avisó Nami-¡no quiero rajados chicos!

-Sí, sí-dijeron ellos con voz mustia. La verdad es que lo que más les apetecía era dormir pero Nami y las demás chicas se habían empeñado en ir a aquella discoteca en secreto y bueno...

Eran jóvenes. Para dormir ya habría tiempo.

Mientras volvían al hotel Chopper miró a Brook que acariciaba la medalla y sonreía. Se dieron la mano y fueron el resto del paseo juntos, disfrutando.

* * *

Durante la cena hubo mucha inquietud, aunque también estuvo bastante animada: los profesores y alumnos se entendían muy bien y había una gran compenetración entre ellos. Jinbei sorprendió a todos con su humor irresistible contándoles unos chistes tronchantes, y Aokiji comentaba lo que más gracia le hacía de cada alumno, siendo una especie de moderador en el roast personal que le hacían a cada uno.

-Zoro es un poco como el duro del grupo ¿no?-decía el orientador con sorna-aunque luego cuando se pelea con Sanji son como un matrimonio.

-Todo el santo día igual, en clase, en los pasillos-corroboraba Jinbei.

-Bueno, que ahora nos llevamos mejor-dijo Zoro cogiendo a Sanji del brazo y arrimándose a él-¿verdad, cejitas?

-No tientes a la suerte, marimo-le dijo Sanji con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Marimo por qué?-preguntó Jinbei sin entenderlo.

-Por el color del pelo-explicó Aokiji, y el profesor de historia estalló en carcajadas.

-Bueno vale ya, que le toque a otro no-fingió enfadarse Zoro.

-Es que reírse de Zorete es muy divertido-reconoció Luffy-¡es tan simpático!

-Gracias Luffy...

En la mesa también estaba Hancok. Como no podía soportar comer con Luffy después de lo ocurrido había optado por emborracharse y ahora era también la que más bulla estaba armando.

-De Zoro y Sanji lo que nunca olvidaré fue la vez en que nos los encontramos desnudos en la enfermería en el armario-dijo la profesora de Lengua, maliciosa. Los dos chicos se pusieron tan rojos que por un momento pareció que iban a estallar.

-¿Quéeeeeeee?-saltaron Viola, Kalifa, Nami y Robin a la vez, asombradas.

-No es lo que parece...-se apresuró a decir Sanji.

-A mí me parece que sí eh, ahí hay algo, temita-dijo Mihawk, que hasta entonces había estado callado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-se rió Zoro al escucharlo.

-¡Yohohoho! ¡ZoSan es lo mejor!-repitió Brook mientras Zoro le asesinaba con la mirada.

-¿ZoSan?-preguntó Sengoku que se enteraba de poquito.

-Es el nombre de su ship-le explicó Aokiji.

-¿De su Qué?-preguntó el director extrañado.

-¡Y vosotras dos también os habéis pasado el trimestre discutiendo, que os he tenido yo caladas!-exclamó Jinbei señalando a Nami y Kalifa.

-Lo nuestro es diferente-dijo Kalifa fingiendo idignación.

-Sí, visto lo visto es muy diferente-añadió Nami.

En los postres nuevamente Gaymon les tenía preparadas unas delicias suculentas, y todos comieron hasta hartarse, incluso Luffy que como siempre tragaba el que más.

-Lo que come este niño es increíble de verdad-dijo Sengoku observándolo.

-Están en la edad, están en la edad-le recordó Aokiji-bueno chicos... ¿una hora y nos acostamos?

-Yo me voy a sobar pero ya, no le aguanto-dijo Franky desperezándose sin ninguna educación.

Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

Mihawk se quedó hablando con Zoro, Luffy, Nami y Robin en los sofás mientras los demás alumnos corrían de un lado a otro por el hotel volviendo loco a Gaymon.

-Cuando yo era niño nos llevaban a campamentos donde hacíamos juegos así, siempre había algún adulto que se picaba e intentaba estropearlo-recordó Mihawk, apoyando sus lustrosas botas en una de las mesas.

-Ah pero tú has sido niño-le soltó Zoro sarcástico, y Luffy soltó una carcajada.

-Y un niño ejemplar además: por las mañanas ayudaba a mi abuelito en el huerto y luego escalaba las montañas-contaba el profesor, nostálgico-me buscaba a mí mismo...

-Vaya-dijo Luffy interesado.

-Es normal buscarse a uno mismo cuando se es joven. De mayor simplemente ya no tienes tiempo-concluyó Mihawk, mirando a Robin.

-Sí claro... te entendemos-dijo Zoro tratándole como si fuera sordo.

-Qué sepas que yo a tu edad era el putísimo amo, ligaba con una chica distinta cada día y además hacía anuncios de modelo de ropa interior-dijo Mihawk estirándose con vanidad.

-Venga ya-se burló Zoro.

-Aquí tienes las fotos-respondió Mihawk abriendo su cartera y enseñándoselas de golpe.

* * *

Se hizo de noche y por fin los mandaron a la cama. Era el momento de empezar a actuar. Esperarían una hora a que los profes se relajasen y entonces se escaparían por la puerta de las basuras del hotel. Si ni los profes ni Gaymon los veían, no habría problemas. El único adulto que lo sabía era Brook, pero como siempre no pensaba hacer nada para impedírselo, ya eran mayorcitos y él quería que lo pasasen bien.

-_La la la la._..-canturreaba Nami distraídamente mirándose al espejo-_mucho antes de las seis._..

-Qué guapa te nos estas poniendo-dijo Kalifa que se estaba ajustando unas medias negras muy provocativas y llevaba un escote que tapaba poco y atraía mucho.

-¿Qué pendientes vas a llevar?-le preguntó Robin a Nami. Ella sólo llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa cómoda, mientras que Nami había conseguido que una empleada del hotel le diera un vestido de gala que tenían guardado y así ponerse prácticamente perfecta.

-Tengo estos-Nami le enseñó unos dorados muy bonitos-tranquila, los compré ayer, no los he robado...

Estaba realmente irresistible con aquel vestido rojo y el pelo recogido en un moñito. Nami se observó en el espejo con Robin a un lado y Kalifa al otro.

-Estar guapa es todo un reto-dijo la chica con tono lastimero-a veces es tan difícil.

-Pero que otra cosa merece más la pena-replicó Kalifa mientras se echaba el rubio cabello hacia atrás-mas que prepararte para el amor.

Las tres chicas salieron del cuarto discretamente. Corretearon por el pasillo como lerdas esquivando a los empleados y Nami casi se cae por los tacones que llevaba. Carrot las esperaba en un baño de la segunda planta y desde allí las cuatro bajaron hasta la recepción. Gaymon estuvo a punto de verlas pero ellas se ocultaron detrás de unas plantas. A Nami le dio la risa y se la contagió a Robin. De no ser porque Kalifa las pellizcó a las dos en las mejillas para callarlas seguramente las habrían descubierto.

-Esto es como una película de espías-dijo Nami mientras cojeaba con los tacones en la mano-¡ya estamos!

Salieron por la puerta de atrás para encontrarse con todos sus compañeros que las aplaudieron.

-¡Sssssssh! ¡Queréis bajar la voz!-dijo Nami enfadada-¡Si nos pillan...!

-Os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo-le dijo Zoro que no se había cambiado y llevaba la misma chupa de la banda de rock.

-Bueno es que nos teníamos que poner guapas-se defendió Nami dando un grácil giro sobre sí misma para que todos pudiesen apreciar su extraordinario conjunto.

-Ya, eso ha dicho Sanji también-dijo Zoro señalando al rubio, que llevaba camisa y corbata pero estaba en una esquina besuqueándose una vez más sin ningún pudor con Viola.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Nami enhebrando su brazo al de Luffy.

-¡Sí!-exclamó él muy contento-¡Okama, Okama! ¡Ya estuvimos el año pasado!

-Sí, y menuda liaste-recordó Usuff-este año no te acerques a las drag queen, por favor.

-¿Eso que e lo que e?-preguntó Luffy con voz ronca.

Se pusieron en marcha: estaban Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Robin, Usuff, Sanji, Viola, Kalifa, Carrot, Chopper, Bartolomé, Johnny, Yosaku, Rebecca, Perona y cuatro alumnos más de las distintas competiciones. Un grupo muy numeroso, muy variopinto y muy escandaloso. Si les pillaban los profesores estaban más que muertos, pero Aokiji, Jinbei y Sengoku seguramente estaban ya roncando, Brook les cubría y Mihawk pasaba bastante, y en cuanto a Hancok, que a veces hacía rondas nocturnas, esa noche estaba escuchando a Adele deprimida en su cama, así que tampoco sería una amenaza.

En mitad del trayecto se paró un coche descapotable en el que Zoro reconoció enseguida al hermano de Luffy, Sabo.

-¡Tío!-Luffy corrió a abrazarle-¡recibiste mi mensaje! ¿Este es tu nuevo coche?

-No toques mucho la carrocería anda-dijo Sabo sonriendo nervioso-me he endeudado de por vida para pagarlo pero es lo que hay... puedo llevar a cuatro ¿quién se apunta? Y a la vuelta a los cuatro que estén en peor estado...

Se subieron Kalifa, Carrot, Rebecca y Perona. Ella se aseguró tener el asiento al lado de Sabo, que por otra parte ya se esperaba algo así.

-Bueno nos vemos allí Luffy-dijo el hermano guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Nos vemos Sabo!-gritó Luffy contento mientras el descapotable se alejaba.

-¿Se lo ha comprado con sus ahorros?-preguntó Zoro sorprendido.

-Sí-respondió Luffy sonriendo-Sabo ha trabajado como profesor y dependiente mientras hacía la carrera ¡Va a ser abogado! Uno muy importante.

-No lo dudo...-dijo Zoro siguiendo al coche con la mirada. Le caía bien Sabo, era un tipo legal. El que más le daba curiosidad sin embargo era Ace. ¿Qué carácter tendría el legendario hermano de Luffy, rebelde en el Reformatorio y pesadilla de Akainu?

Fue un paseo agradable hasta la línea de playa de Logetown. Pasaron al lado del centro comercial que a Zoro le trajo buenos recuerdos y de la playa donde casi se ahogaba Usuff aquella vez que fueron. Zoro se alegraba de poder volver a ser libre en Logetown, algo que por culpa de Akainu había creído imposible. Había días en el Reformatorio en los que realmente no veía la salida. Pero estaba fuera, libre, y podía volver a respirar... daba gracias por ello.

La puerta de la discoteca Okama Land no pasaba desapercibida. Las letras estaban iluminadas con todos los colores del arco iris y había enormes palmeras y una copa de alcohol gigante que brillaban rodeadas de neón. Mujeres y hombres semi desnudos esperaban en la entrada invitando a los visitantes a pasar.

-Dios mío...-Robin se llevó las manos a la cara respirando profundamente. Menudo sitio...

-Tenemos... que entrar-preguntó Zoro. Era posible que aquel fuese el lugar más hortera, chillón y bizarro que hubiese visto en su vida.

-¡Ya veréis!-dijo Nami emocionada-¡es genial!

-Oh sí...-a Sanji ya se le habían ido los ojos hacia las strippers.

Dentro estaba a rebosar de gente, y las pistas de bailes estaban llenas. Había animadores por todas partes cantando y subiendo aún más el tono de la fiesta.

-¡Aquí nos vamos a perder!-le gritó Zoro a Robin, intentando hacerse oír.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó ella, incapaz de entender.

-¡QUE AQUÍ NOS VAMOS A PERDER!

Zoro miró preocupado a Bartolomé y a Chopper. Era la primera vez que estaban en una discoteca y miraban a todos lados pasmados. Había mujeres con los pechos al aire bañándose en alcohol y humo de todo tipo de drogas en el aire. Sí, el Okama era quizás un poquito demasiado "hard" para empezar como discoteca.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Vamo a bailá!-Viola tomó de la mano a Sanji y se lo llevó hacia las pistas de baile.

-¡Espera, tenemos que encontrar a los demás!-la llamó Nami pero Viola o no la escuchó o no quiso escucharla. Ella y el rubio desaparecieron entre la multitud mientras Nami se quedaba con el resto del grupo, echando chispas.

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Ahí están los de Ishimaru!-exclamó Kalifa señalando la barra donde unos chicos de su edad se estaban sirviendo unas copas-¡Chicooos, holaah!-saludó tontamente.

Los adolescentes del Ishimaru y el Fujiyatah ya estaban allí disfrutando del jaleo, y los alumnos del Reformatorio Shinsekawa no tardaron en unirse a ellos.

-Vaya, no está Hawkins...-observó Kalifa disgustada.

-Ya te lo advertí-dijo Nami-pero mira está el castaño que hacía tenis... a mi me valdría...

-Ogh, puede-Kalifa pidió un mojito que se bebió rápidamente, para luego abrirse aún más el escote y decidirse-está bien, vamos allá. A buen hambre...

-Di que sí chica-dijo Nami, irónica. Luego se dio cuenta de que había perdido a Luffy-¡Luffy! ¡Luffy!-le llamó.

El chico estaba con Zoro, Robin y Usuff, gritando para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

-¡AQUÍ HAY MUCHO JALEO! ¡NO SE COMO OS AGUANTA LA CABEZA!-decía Luffy. Zoro asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, aburrido. El lugar era demasiado pintoresco para él, prefería una de aquellas discotecas oscuras de su barrio, pero podría soportarlo. La que no tenía muy buena cara era Robin. No porque le molestase la música o el humo de las drogas. No parecía divertirse mucho en aquel lugar.

-¡Vamos a bailar!-le dijo Nami a Luffy cogiéndole de la mano. Tenían que llegar a las pistas de jóvenes, que estaban más adentro de la discoteca.

En la sala en la que estaban ahora sin embargo estaba llena de gente de todo tipo, hombres, mujeres e indeterminados. Bailaban y gritaban con gran algarabía mientras en el escenario varias drags queen cantaban una conocida canción de Village People, apropiada para el lugar.

Los chicos avanzaron por un pasillo lleno de travestís y bailarines que charlaban animadamente, donde la música estaba un poco más baja.

-Al otro lado del pasillo está nuestra pista-les explicó Nami.

-Oh oh vaya...-Luffy se quedó mirando un enorme y redondeado trasero que acababa de plantarse enfrente suyo-yo a tí te conozco...

Zoro miró a Luffy bastante extrañado de que su inocente amigo hiciese semejante comentario, cuando la persona dueña de aquel trasero en cuestión se giró; era posiblemente la criatura más extraña que Zoro había visto en su vida: alta, con descaradas curvas y una torcida sonrisa en sus rojos labios. En un principio Zoro creyó que se trataba de una mujer, pero observándolo más de cerca reconoció que era un hombre. Llevaba el pelo teñido de morado y unas ajustadas ropas de cuero tan horteras como provocativas. El aura de respeto que le rodeaba indicaba que era una persona importante allí, cosa que reafirmaba la corona que lucía en su cabeza.

El travestí miró a Luffy con sorpresa y por unos segundos abrió los ojos y la boca formando una perfecta "O". Luego alzó sus brazos y lanzó un chillidito de lo más exasperante.

-¡Luffyiiiiiiih! ¡Querido, has vuelto a por mí!-exclamó llendo hacia él y abrazándolo. Era bastante alto, casi tanto como Akainu, y a Zoro le resultó rarísimo ver como se tiraba encima de Luffy y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos-¿me dejarás maquillarte este año? Tengo un tanga rojo con el que sé que tú estarías muy guapo...

-¡Ja ja ja ja, seguramente!-exclamó Luffy despreocupado mientras el travestí le observaba con lascivia. Zoro estaba tan atónito que no era capaz de decir nada.

-Pero que guapo que estás mi bebé-dijo el travestí mientras le abría descaradamente la camisa a Luffy intentando verle el musculado cuerpo-ya veo que has estado haciendo ejercicio este año, mmmmmmn...

Zoro no pudo evitar acordarse de Hancok. Nami por su parte que se había adelantado volvió a aquella zona del pasillo donde estaban y agarró a Luffy.

-También se ha echado novia este año, Ivankov-le dijo-así que me parece que queda fuera de la lista.

-¡Oig, tú otra vez!-chilló Ivankov enfadado-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Es eso cierto Luffy? ¿Te has echado una novia, como los aburridos hetero?

-Emmm sí-dijo el chico con desenfado-¡Estoy muy enamorado de ella!

-Ya veo, ya-gruñó Ivankov mientras Nami miraba a Luffy emocionada.

Emporio Ivankov era el dueño y fundador de la discoteca Okama Land. De orígen ruso, Ivankov era un cantante y animador de fiestas nato, pero también un empresario astuto y feroz que había conseguido que su discoteca se convirtiese en la más grande del pueblo y obviase la ley de costas para tener unas vistas espectaculares a la playa. De él se sabía que su apetito era insaciable, y había tenido incontables relaciones con hombres y mujeres. Se podrían contar muchas cosas de Ivankov, pero no son aptas para una página como fanfiction.

-Y has traído a tus amiguetes-Ivankov ya había mirado a Zoro antes, y llevaba rato comiéndoselo con los ojos-tú sí que eres un animal de gimnasio... dime una cosa... ¿no tendrás novia también, pelo verde?

-Pues sí, ella-respondió Zoro señalando a Robin. Ante la seria mirada del espadachín Ivankov no se atrevió a intentar ni tocarlo. Pero aunque era un sobón y bastante pervertido también era un buen anfitrión, como quiso demostrarles.

-¿Y a qué habéis venido?-chilló Ivankov de forma dramática- ¡Ya que tengo el honor de teneros en mi jaula de grillos, me aseguraré de que sea una experiencia i-n-o-l-v-i-d-a-b-l-e. ¡Veréis! ¡Tenéis que cantar, y bailar y beber! ¡Os va a gustar! ¡Todos entran aquí, pero nadie se quiere marchar!  
Ivankov le dio un pellizco a Luffy en el culo y luego se subió al escenario más cercano donde estaban cantando. Cogió él mismo el micro y empezó a cantar también mientras sus camareros ofrecían bebidas a los chicos y los guiaban a otra pista de baile.

-¡Okamas, espero escucharos cantar ahora! ¡Vamos, quiero oír vuestras voces, mis pétalos de rosa!-gritó Ivankov soltando luego una risotada mientras el público le aplaudía.

_"Every man wants to be a macho macho man_  
_To have the kind of body, always in demand_  
_Jogging in the mornings, go man go_  
_Works out in the health spa, muscles glow_  
_You can best believe that, he's a macho man_  
_Ready to get down with, anyone he can_

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_  
_Macho, macho man (macho man)_  
_I've got to be, a macho man_  
_Macho, macho man_  
_I've got to be a macho!"_

En torno a Ivankov un grupo de coristas lo cogieron en brazos y lo llevaron de un lado a otro por el escenario mientras él estiraba sus piernas enfundadas en botas de cuero con grandes tacones. Era toda una diva. Una reina en su jardín de flores okama.

-Dios, tiene mejores piernas que yo-observó Nami envidiosa mientras las depiladas y perfectas piernas de Ivankov desaparecían entre sus coristas que lo cubrían.

-¿Le conociste el año pasado?-le preguntó Zoro a Luffy, aunque era más bien una afirmación.

-¡Síiiii, a mí me dolía la cabeza por la música y me llevó a un cuarto para descansar!-le explicó Luffy a Zoro.

-Sí, eso quería él... descansar-ironizó Nami-menos mal que estaba Sanji para rescatarte que si no...

-¿Dónde está el cejas raras por cierto?

-Se ha quedado atrás con Viola, bailando... ya vendrán.

Zoro asintió.

Mientras las coristas se alejaban de Ivankov para rebelar que ahora lucía tan solo un tanga de color rosa mientras se movía por el escenario con movimientos muy provocativos, los chicos llegaron por fin a la pista de baile donde estaban los jóvenes de Fujiyatah e Ishimaru bailando, y no tardaron en unirse a ellos. La música en esta sala era más comercial y menos estrambótica que en las anteriores, aunque a Luffy el espectáculo de Ivankov lo cierto es que le había dejado con ganas de más.

-Me preocupa bastante que digas eso-comentó Zoro cuando el chico se lo dijo-¡Ah, mira ahí está tu hermano!

Sabo se acercó a Luffy y le dio un abrazo. Ya esta inmerso en la fiesta: iba despeinado y con la camisa abierta. Cerca suyo bailaba Perona, que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-¡Luffy!-Sabo bailaba muy bien, y tomó de la mano a Nami con la que bailó agarrado mientras sonaba una bachata-¡Hermano, tenemos que quemar este sitio!

-¡Dale Sabo!-exclamó Luffy mientras cogía a Chopper y bailaba también con él-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡A bailar!

Bartolomé, Luffy y Chopper bailaron animadamente uniéndose a Sabo y Nami, bailando todos en grupo la siguiente canción, muy animada. Zoro se acabó su bebida mientras Robin le miraba, expectante.

-Esto es tan surrealista que voy a dejarme llevar-le dijo él mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Por favor, hazlo...-le pidió Robin y ambos se metieron entre la gente bailando. Robin acercó sus labios a los de Zoro y le besó en medio de la pista, y por unos segundos la música no pudo escucharse, solo estaban ellos dos, el sabor de sus labios y el ardor de su amor. Allí estaban, unidos el uno al otro...

-¡Eh Zoro, Zoro! ¡Robin!-exclamó Luffy queriendo que se unieran al grupo más grande, que se había fusionado con uno de los del Ishimaru.

-¡Déjales Luffy!-le dijo Nami tirando de él-¡tú con nosotros!

Luffy la miró sorprendido y luego se acercó a ella y para sorpresa de Nami la mordió la oreja mientras susurraba.

-Yo contigo...

Luffy dio un brinco y fue a bailar con Chopper y Bartolomé sus alocados y frenéticos pasos de baile mientras Nami se quedaba parada un momento, colorada y emocionada. Sería esa noche... lo sentía con cada vez más seguridad... Dios, apenas podía contenerse...

-¡AYEEEEEEEEE! ¡DADLE NENAS!¡que no pare la fiesta!-Ivankov hizo una pirueta en el escenario mientras la gente alzaba sus brazos para tocar a la estrella.

Subido a una enorme bola de discoteca el rey de los travestís tiró confeti sobre sus fieles seguidores mientras los altavoces tocaban los acordes de la canción pop que estaba sonando a niveles ultrasonicos.

-¡Bieeeeeeeeen!-le aclamó el público. Entre ellos estaban Viola y Sanji que se hicieron hueco en la pista gracias a su impresionante estilo de baile: ella agitaba sus faldas en el aire y él se movía a un lado imitando los pasos de John Travolta. Luego la sujetó por la cintura y la lanzó por el aire, recogiéndola con la gracilidad de un experto bailarín.

-¡Bravo!-les aplaudieron los demás. Sanji y Viola se miraron, y ella se perdió en los grandes y expresivos ojos del rubio. Acariciándole sus suaves mejillas acercó su boca a la suya y le besó con cariño. Le amaba mucho... y Sanji... Sanji en ese momento, por suerte estaba concentrado en ella... estaban juntos, como cuando se habían enamorado el primer día...

Viola se colocó un clavel en la boca y cogiendo a Sanji, que la miraba hipnotizado (las luces de colores y su impresionante vestido la conferían el aspecto de una diosa del amor) lo llevó por toda la pista bailando agarrados.

-Joder nena te... te quiero...-susurró Sanji, con la boca seca.

* * *

La fiesta continuaba y ya eran pasadas las tres. Zoro y Robin habían bailado agarrados pero ahora sucumbían a la pasión besándose en una esquina. Un chico del Fujiyatah tuvo la mala suerte de darle un codazo a Zoro mientras él estaba ocupado devorando el cuello de su novia, pero por la cara que le puso el peliverde al girarse ya no volvió a ser tan descuidado.

Luffy y Sabo habían bailado juntos un extraño baile que solían hacer con Ace: primero un puño al aire y luego al otro, salto, giro, voltereta y giro otra vez. Era casi más gimnasia que baile, pero a todos les estaba encantando.

-¡Ijijiji todos abajo venga!-exclamó Usuff que iba bastante piripi y empezó a bajar hacia el suelo poco a poco con su vaso en la mano. A su lado Kalifa, Carrot y un grupo de chicos del Ishimaru le imitaron, riendo como locos.

-Ven...-Luffy tomó a Nami de la mano y bailó solo con ella. Nami cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse con endiablado ritmo apretando su cuerpo al de Luffy que intentaba seguirla. Ella era una gran bailarina. Y Luffy no podía dejar de mirarla, embelesado por su forma de moverse... y al igual que ella, bastante caliente. Sería la música, el ambiente, no lo sabía pero no podía contenerse por más tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo ya... aunque fuese allí mismo...

-Espera...-cuando Luffy agarró a Nami y llevó sus manos a las nalgas de la chica ella tuvo que retenerle-vamos... vámonos...

Bailando Nami se acercó a Zoro que ahora volvía a beber mientras Robin bailaba con el borracho Usuff.

-Está muy descontrolado-le dijo Zoro a Nami señalando con la cabeza a su amigo narizotas que cantaba lo poco que se sabía de la canción a gritos y no parecía estarse enterando muy bien de lo que pasaba a su alrededor...

-Luffy y yo nos vamos... ¿queréis cuidar de los niños?-le preguntó Nami teniendo que acercarse hasta su oreja para susurrarle. Zoro solo tuvo que escuchar aquello para adivinar sus intenciones.

-¿Vas a...? ¿En serio?-la preguntó con sorpresa. Nami le lanzó una de esas miradas suyas de "no te metas" y él asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Vosotros no querréis... buscar también una no?-le preguntó Nami educadamente. Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-No... pasadlo bien, anda... no seas muy dura la primera vez-la aconsejó. Nami le sacó la lengua burlona. Luego se quedó mirándole unos segundos. Zoro y ella aún se querían, aunque ya nunca pudiese volver a ser lo mismo.

-Gracias Zoro-le dijo Nami, cariñosa, y le acarició el pelo.

-¿Por qué?-Zoro la devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por perdonarme-le dijo Nami, y luego se fue hacia Luffy. Miró a su ex novio una última vez más, emocionada. Zoro la despidió con la mano antes de verla desaparecer entre el público con el sombrero de paja. Le hubiera gustado decirle también algo a Luffy, pero bueno ya hablarían luego. La primera vez de Luffy... caray, eso sí que era raro de pensar.

Zoro se quitó eso de la cabeza mientras iba hacia Chopper que ahora bailaba solo. A Bartolomé se le habían unido un grupo de chicos de Ishimaru, y había otro chico de aspecto tímido como él que bailaba cerca suyo. Zoro sonrió. Podía imaginarse como acabaría la cosa si todo iba bien, y se alegraba por él.

-¿Cómo vas, campeón?-le dijo el espadachín a Chopper.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo el niño, pero luego soltó un bostezo enorme. Zoro le miró preocupado. A lo mejor era mejor volver al hotel y acostar a Chopper. Se sorprendió de lo paternal que ese pensamiento le había sonado.

-¡Ahora vamos con nuestra reina Madonna! ¡Okama way, os quiero oirrrr!-chilló Ivankov mientras la siguiente canción comenzaba a sonar. Sus expectadores queer le aplaudieron emocionados. ¡La noche era aún muy joven!

"_L-U-V Madonna_  
_Y-O-U you wanna_!"

Ivankov fue a refrescarse con una jarra de limonada mezclada con ron mientras sacaba un espejito de su sujetador y se retocaba sus pestañas y sus labios. En ese momento Nami le alcanzó, seguida del muchacho.

-¡Oich, pero si es la reina zorrona y mi pudding, Luffy!-canturreó Ivankov reajustándose su corona y mirándolos-¿me dejáis adivinar? Buscáis un catre donde follar como retacos, ya que en vuestro reformatorio os tienen demasiado vigilados.

-Pues... sí-reconoció Nami, circunstancial-échanos una mano, anda. Que somos viejos amigos.

-Ay pero Ivankov es amigo de todo el mundo... excepto de la policía federal rusa, esos homófobos quieren matarme-les explicó el drag queen, dramático.

-Ve al grano-le pidió la pelirroja impaciente-¿cuánto nos va a costar?

-No se trata de eso nena, es que esta todo copado. Vuestros compañeros del Fujiyatah y el colegio ese privado han tenido exactamente la misma idea que vosotros... como me pille la poli se me cae el pelo... y los injertos me costaron bastante...

-No pienso pagar más de cincuenta berries, no estoy tan desesperada-le avisó Nami, que ya veía que el viejo Ivankov buscaba estafarla-pero si no tienes sitio, nos podemos marchar y ya está.

-¡No no!-se apresuró a decir el travestí amistoso-¡No sospeches de mi, solo soy un dulce travestí de la transexual Transilvania! Escucha, aja, puedo daros una suite especial, pero es carilla... tú decides.

Nami negó con la cabeza, indignada, y entonces Luffy decidió intervenir.

-¡Ivankov por fa! Solo déjanos un cuarto para... bueno eh...-se dio cuenta de que se estaba ruborizando. Era muy raro que a Luffy le ocurriera eso. Pero es que si se paraba a pensarlo era muy, muy raro-déjanos un cuarto y... bueno...

Ivankov le miró enternecido mientras en sus gruesos labios operados se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Luffy... nunca pensé que asistiría a tu despertar sexual-dijo conmocionado-¡Es un milagro travestí! ¡Okama God! A lo mejor es el momento también de que salgas del armario...-se le insinuó posandole sus dedos llenos de anillos en el pecho.

-Un armario creo que nos vale... pero mejor una habitación-dijo el chico como siempre muy sincero. La sonrisa de Ivankov flaqueó un poco.

-Oich, está bien-dijo finalmente, indicándoles con un imperioso ademán que lo siguieran. Cruzaron un puente dorado que se encontraba por encima de la pista de baile. Luffy distinguió a su hermano Sabo, que parecía muy tenso al lado de Perona. Desde aquella altura Luffy no podía distinguir las manos de la pelirrosa, que ya se habían deslizado por dentro del pantalón del chico y le estaban haciendo un "trabajito" en sus partes nobles.

"_Don't play the stupid game_  
_Cause I'm a different kind of girl_  
_Every record sounds the same_  
_You've got to step into my world_  
_Give me all your love and give me your love_  
_Give me all your love today_  
_Give me all your love and give me your love_  
_Let's forget about time_  
_And dance our lives away_"

Ivankov llegó a un largo pasillo lleno de habitaciones, la mayoría cerradas con un pestillo rojo que indicaba que estaban ocupadas. Había una larga cola de chicos que esperaban su turno para entrar, algunos con pareja y otras esperando que el establecimiento se lo proporcionara.

Para Luffy todo aquello era un mundo totalmente nuevo y no estaba seguro de que le gustase del todo. Pero en aquel momento pensaba con cada vez menos claridad. Quería seguir adelante... quería poderse ver a solas en uno de esos cuartos con Nami. Sin riesgo de que un profesor los descubriera ni una cámara los grabase, ni que sus amigos los interrumpiera. Solos los dos al fin... y salvajes...

-Tomad, la 26-dijo Ivankov-un número bonito para perder la virginidad, jojojo... aunque me imagino que tú de virgen no tienes ni el María-dijo mirando a Nami.

-Toma anda-dijo ella pagándole, y luego enseguida le cerraron la puerta.

-¡Disfrutad tortolitos!-dijo Ivankov a través de la puerta antes de darse la vuelta para regresar junto a sus seguidores a la pista de baile. Hasta las seis aún quedaba mucho espectáculo por dar, y él estaba colocado hasta las cejas y en el punto álgido de la noche.

-Luffy...-Nami observó la habitación por unos segundos. La pared estaba cubierta con una tela roja y había cortinas de color púrpura que tapaban un pequeño baño. La cama era grande y cómoda, y también había un espejo frente a ella. Los anteriores ocupantes de aquella estancia se habían dejado olvidado unas bragas...

* * *

-¡Qué la noche siga y sea inolvidable, reinass!-chilló Ivankov a su micro. Todo aquel lugar solo autoalimentaba su ego. Por eso lo había construído-¡Ahora, para nuestros invitados hetero. .. nuestras strippers!

Un grupo de chicas atractivas y de increíbles cuerpos accedieron a los escenarios mientras bailaban de forma atrevida y se iban quitando las prendas. Usuff se quedó atónito mirando a una de ellas, y además como veía doble le pareció que ella tenía cuatro tetas.

-Es increíble...-murmuró el chico, fascinado.

Robin acababa de pedirse otra bebida cuando al ver aquello se le cayó de la mano. No esperaba encontrárselo así de primeras. Y no se veía capaz de aguantarlo.

Zoro vio la sombría expresión en los ojos de Robin. Llevaba a Chopper de la mano, y al verla así se preocupó.

-¿Quieres que nos salgamos?-le preguntó acercándose hasta hablarla en la oreja para que le entendiera. Con el ruido era imposible-Chopper se cae de sueño...

Robin le miró sorprendida y al entender que él la había descubierto aceptó. Dándole la otra mano al chico los tres salieron de la sala abriéndose paso lo mejor que pudieron. Zoro distinguió a Sabo que también buscaba un cuarto con Perona (no había servido de nada la charla que había tenido con ella) y a Kalifa que abrazada a tres chicas de Ishimaru cantaba la canción que sonaba, borracha perdida.

-¡Eh, es Zoro!-Sanji seguía en el centro de su pista con Viola, pero intentó saludar a su amigo al verlo pasar a la salida-¡Zoro, Zoro!

Zoro no pudo escucharle. Ya fuera del Okama Land el peliverde sentó a Chopper en la barandilla y luego miró a Robin, apartándola el cabello preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras intentaba darle un beso.

-Voy a ir un momento al baño...-le dijo Robin señalando al local que había al lado del Okama Land. Era un bar y parecía vacío. Zoro asintió, sin querer presionarla más.

-De acuerdo, te espero aquí.

Se sentó al lado de Chopper que se estaba durmiendo ahí mismo, intentando adivinar qué le pasaba... tenía algo que ver con las strippers, estaba seguro. "¿Por qué nunca me cuenta nada...? Joder..." El chico la entendía perfectamente. Pero se desesperaba, porque quería ayudarla.

-Es ese de ahí...-cerca de Zoro había un lamborghini negro con las ventanas tintadas que se había parado al verle. El mismo coche con el que Robin ya se había detenido a hablar una vez hacía semanas...

-¿Seguro?-dijo una segunda voz, fría y arrastrada-sí... no podía ser otro...

El coche avanzó hacia Zoro apagando las luces...

* * *

"_Close you eyes, gimme your hand, darling_  
_Do you feel my heart beeting, do you understand?_"

Luffy de había descalzado y mientras se frotaba los dedos de los pies observó a Nami deshacerse la coleta y quitarse también el tacón. Se acercó a ella mirándola muy serio. Nami levantó la cabeza y al verle la expresión en el rostro enmudeció.

Era aquella expresión que aparecía solo en determinadas ocasiones, una mirada seria y magnética con los labios finamente tensados que ponía cuando algo importante estaba pasando, o cuando iba a actuar de un modo totalmente inesperado. A Nami aquella mirada le daba miedo... y también tentación. De saber lo que iba a hacer... De entender que Luffy, siempre divertido e inofensivo, era ahora quien tenía el control e iba a portarse mal... muy mal.

-Ven...-Luffy cerró los ojos y le dio la mano a Nami acercándose hasta ella y comenzando a besarla en los labios. Eran besos cortos, húmedos, en los que Nami podía saborear el fuerte y salado sabor del chico mientras la saliva de ambos se mezclaba. Luffy seguía con los ojos cerrados y los párpados le temblaban mientras aspiraba el aroma a mandarina de Nami y seguía dándole picos de duración cada vez más larga.

Nami en cambio tenía los ojos abiertos, y estaba cada vez más excitada. En la habitación había disponible una caja de condones y un par de cositas más para "jugar" pero apenas podía ni pensar en eso. Apenas podía pensar en nada. Cada vez que los labios de Luffy volvían a rozar los suyos y se quedaban levemente pegados durante el beso, ella notaba como el cuerpo le ardía de excitación y necesitaba más.

-Ssigue...-le suplicó Nami intentando besarle pero Luffy se apartó y sin mediar palabra se entrecostó en la cama guiando a Nami para que se tumbara encima suyo. Ella quería seguir, pero al parecer Luffy no había terminado de jugar todavía... Dios... ¿cuándo había aprendido a comportarse así? ¿Cómo sabía que aquella actitud suya, esa forma de besar y de tratarla la estaban poniendo tan cachonda? ¿O es que solo se guiaba... por instinto? Al parecer tanto Luffy como Nami estaban descubriendo una cosa más en la que el sombrero de paja era bueno.

-Mmmmmmn...-Nami estaba desolada: Luffy había empezado a pasear su lengua por encima de la suya y la rozaba los labios y el interior de su cavidad bucal, excitándola si cabía aún más. Sin poder contenerse ella empezó a acariciarle el negro cabello encrispándoselo más de lo que ya lo tenía, y luego llevó las manos a la camisa de Luffy, que desabrochó con rapidez.

-¡Ooooooh!-Luffy notaba como su miembro, latente bajo la ropa, se ponía cada vez más duro y al rozarse con la entrepierna de Nami, todavía también cubierta por sus faldas, le calentaba más y más. Empezó a mover las caderas rítmicamente mientras las zonas íntimas de ambos seguían su rozamiento, cada vez más obsceno y cada vez más rápido-¡Oh! ¡OH! ¡OHHH!

-Sigue...-le pidió Nami que había terminado de abrirle la camisa y le besaba en el cuello. Sin querer se apretó demasiado contra la herida que tenía Luffy en el pecho y el chico apretó los dientes conteniendo un grito. Nami le miró preocupada, y en ese momento se detuvieron-Luffy lo... lo siento...-dijo ella mirándole preocupada.

Pero Luffy no parecía enfadado. Tumbado como estaba ya en la cama, debajo de ella, se incorporó un poco para hablarla en el oído.

-Bésalo...-pidió con voz ronca. Nami abrió mucho los ojos. Luego tras pensarlo un momento se dispuso a complacerle.

-Aaaaah... shishi...-todo el cuerpo de Luffy tembló de placer cuando Nami empezó a repartir besos por su herida, pechos y abdominales. La chica acarició el musculoso torso de su novio y luego siguió besando cada vez más a bajo hasta llegar a los pantalones.

-Ssigue...-Luffy habló con una voz tan grave que no parecía la suya. Estaba tan excitado que apenas se reconocía a sí mismo-sigue por favor... hazlo... como ese día en el cuarto...

-Aún te acuerdas...-dijo Nami. Luffy ese día se había ido corriendo asustado porque no se lo esperaba. Pero al parecer no lo había olvidado.

-Después me arrepentí-confesó el chico mientras la apartaba el cabello, mirándola-me arrepentí porque deseaba que lo hubieras hecho... pero me daba miedo... y ahora... ahora lo quiero...

-Mmmmn, ya...-Nami le fue desabrochando los pantalones a Luffy de forma lenta y tortuosa. Él ya la había hecho suplicar. Ahora era su turno-¿quieres que... me lo meta en la boca?

Luffy vaciló unos segundos. Le daba vergüenza expresarlo de esa forma.

-Ssí... ch... chúpalo...

-¿Estás seguro?-le picó Nami besándolo en el abdómen y haciéndole soltar un agudo gemido-¿te gustaría...?

-¡Claro!

Cuando terminó de bajarle los pantalones hasta el suelo Nami tomó los dedos de los pies del chico y fue besándolos uno a uno. Lo hacía de un modo tan sexy que Luffy no pudo evitar masturbarse mientras la veía hacerlo. Nami se los metía y sacaba de la boca de una forma irresistible. Los pies de Luffy eran uno de sus fetiches secretos, algo inconfesable hasta ese momento. Luego los apoyó en sus pechos mientras le besaba en los muslos y le acariciaba toda la pierna. El riego de besos siguió subiendo mientras se acercaba una vez más al lugar más deseado. Luffy daba botes en la cama por la excitación: si bien él se movía por instinto Nami no era ninguna novata, y sabía bien como jugar.

La chica empezó a besarle los calzoncillos negros mientras Luffy temblaba y gemía incontrolablemente, pero cuando el chico no pudo resistir más fue cuando la pelirroja coló su mano por dentro de su ropa interior y empezó a masajearle directamente. Oh sí... Nami ya llevaba tiempo deseándolo. El "secretito" de Luffy. Y era de ella... enteramente para ella...

-Sigue... ¡Ah, Nami! ¡Por favor... haz eso... haz eso más!-pidió Luffy con inocencia. Nami rodeó el miembro de Luffy con sus pechos.

-¿Más?-le preguntó nuevamente, traviesa. Ella aún estaba vestida, aunque se había abierto el escote para poder jugar mejor.

-¡Síporfavor!-pidió Luffy colorado. Nami hizo que sus propios pezones le rozaran el pene al chico, duro y erecto.

-¿Quieres que siga?-preguntó. Luffy asintió mientras se mordía los labios-pues suplícalo... quiero escucharte...

-¡Ppor favor!-dijo Luffy y Nami emitió una aguda risita de satisfacción mientras inclinaba la cabeza y rozaba con sus labios la punta de su pene.

* * *

Zoro acariciaba la cabeza de Chopper mientras esperaba a que Robin saliera del baño. Se dedicó a mirar al mar. En la oscuridad de la noche la masa negra de agua parecía peligrosa e intrigante, un misterio digno de ser contemplado.

En ese momento del lamborghini negro salieron dos tipos muy extraños: el primero era uno de los travestis del Okama Land, alto y maquillado como una princesa, mientras que el segundo era un tipo negro y calvo que medía más de dos metros y al que Zoro no había visto en su vida. Corriendo hacia Zoro lo agarraron sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar y lo llevaron a dentro del coche.

-¡¿Qué cojones...?! ¡NO!-Zoro le pegó un codazo al tipo negro en el estómago pero el travesti sacó una pistola y se la pegó al pecho.

-O entras ahora o te dejamos seco ¿entiendes baby? Venimos en son de paz-le advirtió. Zoro vaciló un segundo. Aquello iba muy en serio. Mierda, ¿en qué lío se había metido? De cualquier forma tenía que encontrar un modo de evitar el problema y cuanto antes. Lo mejor sería entrar... y alejarlos de Chopper y Robin.

-¡Buen chico, así me gusta!-dijo el travesti mientras Zoro entraba en el coche seguido del enorme negro. El travesti se metió por el otro lado, por lo que Zoro quedó sentado en medio de ellos dos. Delante suyo estaba la chófer que conducía el coche, una mujer de pelo largo y espinoso que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. Y detrás había otra fila de asientos. En ella sentada había una figura oscura envuelta en un abrigo, que fumaba silenciosamente de un enorme cigarro. Envuelta en humo e iluminada por la luz de la luna, la silueta de aquel hombre le pareció a Zoro la de un espectro, que venía a atormentarlo.

Cuando le vio más claramente acostumbrándose a la penumbra Zoro no supo que pensar: vestía de traje y corbata y llevaba el pelo negro y largo. Lucía un pendiente, pero en su rostro alargado y grisáceo lo que más destacaba era una larga cicatriz horizontal que le cruzaba de oreja a oreja. Y su mano izquierda... bueno, no era una mano, si no tan sólo un garfio. Un enorme garfio de metal, que a Zoro le hizo reprimir un escalofrío. Aquel garfio estaba tan afilada como su katana Ryuma...

El misterioso secuestrador habló con voz fría y grave. Zoro le sostuvo la mirada valientemente.

-¿Eres Zoro, no?-preguntó, mientras su pendiente de oro emitía un destello.

-"Lo sabes perfectamente"-pensó el chico, pero no era el momento de ser temerarios.

Así que respondió con un simple.

-Sí.

El secuestrador asintió mientras sus dos matones miraban a Zoro con expresiones sombrías. Al negro no le hacía ninguna gracia que se hubiera atrevido a golpearle antes.

-Y tú... ¿sabes quién soy yo?-preguntó él mientras le enseñaba su afilado garfio apartando un poco su abrigo de piel en el que lo había tenido semitapado.

-Creo que sí...-dijo Zoro preocupado. Había oído hablar un par de veces de él en los bajos fondos: un mafioso asesino con la cara rajada y un garfio en vez de mano era como para comentarlo. Al parecer había pertenecido a la gran familia criminal de Barbablanca, la más temida en el país, hasta que había intentado derrocarle y a consecuencia de eso había perdido la mano. Aún así, "Sir Crocodile" era uno de los criminales más buscados y temidos. Durante sus visitas a los bajos fondos de su ciudad Zoro había visto a miembros de su familia criminal. Y ahora le tenía a él mismo en frente de las narices. Zoro nunca habría apostado en que en un mismo verano conocería a dos personalidades tan famosas como eran el campeón Mihawk y el infame Crocodile. Desde luego al segundo hubiera preferido no conocerlo jamás.

-Entonces sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿no?-dijo Crocodile con aburrimiento mientras miraba su grueso cigarro.

-La verdad es que no-reconoció Zoro encogiéndose de hombros-creo que no te he hecho nada malo...

El travesti soltó una risita mientras Crocodile arqueaba una ceja, ligeramente contrariado. Zoro podía dar fe de que en los grises ojos de Crocodile no había ni un atisbo de humanidad. Eran fríos como un cementerio.

-Estoy aquí por Nico Robin, Zoro. Sé que has estado con ella... aunque la advertí de que no quería verla por ahí con chicos... y ahora quiero que te alejes de ella. Para siempre ¿me has entendido?

Para Zoro fue tan chocante todo lo que acababa de oír que tuvo que pasar un momento hasta que asimiló que efectivamente el mafioso lo había dicho. ¿Robin?

-¿Qqué...?-preguntó finalmente mientras su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Qué es mía, payaso-respondió Crocodile con una mueca de desprecio-¿No lo entiendes? Ella te ha engañado. La envié a ese puto Reformatorio porque pensé que allí pasaría el verano tranquila y sin darme problemas hasta que pudiésemos irnos al empezar septiembre. Pero no ha hecho caso. Le encanta desobedecerme y buscarse novietes deshechables, y al parecer tú has sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para caer en la trampa. Suelen ser como tú... musculitos descerebrados.

Zoro negó con la cabeza mientras Crocodile seguía hablando. Eso no era verdad. Él sabía lo que Robin sentía. No iba a hacerle dudar.

-Eso es mentira...-se atrevió a decir respirando pesadamente mientras le miraba con rabia-Robin nno es de... de nadie. ¿Qué le has hecho?

Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Los silencios de la chica, el tabú que era hablar de su pasado... aquel hijoputa desalmado era sin duda el culpable del alma rota de Robin... Zoro ahora lo veía claramente. Y eso le ponía furioso... muy furioso.

-Ya te he dicho...-empezó Crocodile.

-Aléjate de ella-le advirtió Zoro intentando levantarse, pero a una señal de Crocodile los dos matones le agarraron y sujetándolo con fuerza le inclinaron hasta quedar de rodillas a los pies de Crocodile.

Él miraba a Zoro con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de asco. Daba muchísimo miedo.

-A lo mejor es que no me has entendido...-dijo lentamente.

Los matones de Crocodile siguieron sujetando a Zoro mientras el mafioso se ponía de cuclillas a su lado y le acercaba el garfio a la cara.

-"Joder..."-pensó Zoro. Era la segunda vez que le secuestraban aquella semana... y se estaba temiendo que de esta iba a salir mucho peor parado.

Crocodile le metió el garfio a Zoro por la boca. Él intentó no abrirla pero el mafioso le obligó tapándole los orificios de la nariz, y luego cuando le introdujo el afilado garfio por la boca Zoro notó como le cortaba un poco la lengua y el repugnante sabor metálico le invadía las papilas.

-Te enseñaré un par de lecciones que urge que aprendas - le dijo Crocodile mientras lentamente giraba el garfio dentro de la boca de Zoro. Al chico le lágrimearon los ojos. Apenas podía soportarlo-no creas que no he estado investigándote. Enviado a un Reformatorio por tu propio padre... lo entiendo... los padres son un asco. El señor 2 me ha dicho que eres un crack con las espadas...

El travesti, al que Crocodrile se refería como "señor 2", le guiñó un ojo a Zoro con falsa simpatía.

-Tal vez en un futuro puedas servirme, quién sabe. Pero de momento, samurai, será mejor que vuelvas a tu arrozal...-Crocodile acercó su afilado rostro a Zoro. Debía de tener unos treinta y cinco años-... NO vas a volver a ver a Nico Robin ni a hablar con ella. Esta misma noche quiero que la dejes. Si me comunican que seguís juntos (y créeme, me enteraré) o si quiera me dicen que os veis en secreto, te mataré de una forma insufrible, y nadie podrá encontrar tu puto cadaver. ¿Me has entendido, mequetrefe?

Zoro no respondió. Sólo podía mirarle con odio. Al darse cuenta de eso Crocodile le introdujo el garfio más profundamente, titilando la campanilla mientras empezaba a entrarle por la garganta. Zoro notó como la bilis empezaba a ascenderle sin control. Crocodile debió también de suponerlo porque se apartó un poco de él aunque eso sí sin quitar su garfio.

-Eres un tío duro. Lo respeto...-dijo Crocodile mirándole. Tal vez le había subestimado. No era como los otros chicos con los que había estado Robin-pero no eres más que un pez pequeño en un mar de predadores muy grande. Y te estás ahogando. Te lo repito Roronoa Zoro. O terminas con esto ya y te alejas de ella o tú y toda tu familia pagaréis las consecuencias. Así que ahora bájate de mi coche y procura que no volvamos a cruzarnos...

-Cccc...cabrón...-alcanzó a decir Zoro mientras luchaba por respirar atragantado con el metal.

-Qué malo...-se burló Crocodile mientras le sacaba el garfio por fin de la boca, sin ninguna consideración de forma que le rajó parte de las encías.

El coche había dado una vuelta a la manzana, y volvía a estar a la entrada de la discoteca. Cerca, había otro grupo de travestís hablando con el Capone Begue.

-Es ese coche de ahí-le indicó uno de ellos. El Capone miró el lamborghini de Crocodile y sus ojos emitieron un rojo destello de furia.

-Sácale fuera señor 1-le dijo Crocodile a su guardaespaldas negro. Él obedeció al instante arrojando de una patada a Zoro fuera del coche.

-Bbbuaaaaaagh...-el chico no fue capaz de contenerlo, y vomitó en el suelo de la acera. El movimiento del garfio de Crocodile en su interior le había producido una violenta arcada que no consiguió reprimir. Crocodile le observó con una leve sonrisa mientras Zoro terminaba de potar.

-Te dejo esta noche de margen. Corta con ella, y no os veais más. Es mi último aviso-dijo desde el coche.

-¡Il cocodrillo delle palle! ¡Merda sulla cagna!-la grave voz del Capone Begue sobresaltó a Crocodile, que al levantar la cabeza se encontró con el viejo italiano, armado con un fusil.

-Qué cojones...-Crocodile frunció el ceño.

-¡Fuera de este barrio, jodere! ¡Este es mi sector Cocodrillo! ¡Largo, largo!-gritó Capone furioso mientras apuntaba con su arma al coche.

-Qué asco de hombre de verdad-musitó Crocodile mirándole con desdén pero se apresuró a meterse en su coche de nuevo para salir de allí-...arranca, coño.

-¡Hasta lueguito!-canturreó el señor 2.

El coche de Crocodile se alejó saltándose un semáforo mientras el Capone y dos de sus camareros/sicarios proferían todo tipo de insultos a Crocodile en su lengua materna.

Zoro se incorporó del suelo limpiandose la boca. Tenía un sabor horrible. El Capone fue hacia él extendiendo las manos.

-¡Ragazzo! ¡Lamento mucho que ese bastardo se haya colado en mi ciudad!-le dijo el Capone a Zoro. Luego sacó una petaca de la que le ofreció un trago pero el muchacho la rechazó. No había que olvidar que según le había contado Nami Begue era también un mafioso. La escena que acababa de presenciar se lo había confirmado.

-Gracias yo ya... me voy...-dijo Zoro aturdido. En ese momento vio a Robin.

La chica estaba paralizada en la esquina del bar al que había entrado, llevaba allí desde que había visto como echaban a Zoro del coche.

-Y dime... ¿que quería él?-preguntó el Capone mientras le arreglaba a Zoro su camisa.

-Esto... nada...-se apresuró a mentir Zoro-me parece que se ha equivocado de persona...

-Mannaggia!-exclamó el Capone, indignado. Por suerte no le insistió más.

Zoro miró a Robin muy serio y fue hacia ella. La chica temblaba, y fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Agarrándola por los brazos Zoro la encaró.

-Tenemos que hablar...

* * *

En el interior del Okama Land Sanji había hecho una pausa del baile para ir a beber algo. Estaba en la barra derramando su copa por la barbilla mientras bebía ávidamente para rehidratarse (llevaba casi cuatro horas sin parar de bailar) cuando se le acercó un viejo conocido.

-Sanjiii-canturreó Ivankov mientras se servía algo al lado del chico-me han dicho que andabas por aquí ¡Cómo no te has pasado a saludarme!

-Emmm ¿Por qué no quiero volver a saber de tí? Se me ocurre...-respondió él, sarcástico. Ivankov emitió una torva risita mientras se vaciaba su copa y le miraba salvaje. Era difícil que al rey travesti se le resistiera alguien. Usando todo su encanto era capaz de despertar el deseo sexual hasta en un monje, solo necesitaba el tiempo necesario. Ivankov era pura energía, promiscuo y tentador...

-Sanji Sanji... cuándo admitirás que hay un okama en tí-dijo Ivankov mientras le aflojaba la corbata al rubio. Él se apartó enseguida.

-Oye, mi novia está aquí y es bastante celosa, estás avisado-le dijo-ya te expliqué el año pasado que yo solo vivo por y para las mujeres...

-Un hetero consagrado, esas son las presas más deliciosas... créeme, no puedes dejarlo cuando te pasas al otro lado y pruebas...-le dijo Ivankov mientras le servía algo más-tú serías la joya de la corona de mis okamas.

-Paso, en serio-dijo Sanji secamente-vete a probar con Luffy que andaba por ahí...

-Oich, ya quisiera yo mi cielo pero se ha ido a una de mis suites con esa furcia pelirroja-dijo Ivankov. Sanji se atragantó con su bebida al oírlo.

-Nami...-susurró mientras miraba hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones de placer. Así que finalmente iba a pasar. Bueno, se alegraba por ellos... sí, se alegraba...

-¿Qué os pasa a todos con esa mujer? ¡Qué no es para tanto!-chilló Ivankov intentando captar la atención de Sanji-¿quieres venirte conmigo a mi suite? Podemos ver "Brokeback Mountain"...

-Veo que sigues siendo un cinéfilo...-Sanji se lo quitó de encima una vez más, cuando en ese momento dos travestís entraron corriendo en la discoteca y fueron hacia Ivankov. Le susurraron algo en el oído y el rey okama enrojeció de furia.

-¿Y por qué lleva un arma? Que yo sepa no hemos hecho nada malo... puñetero imbécil...

-Creo que amenazaba a otro mafioso, jefe-le explicó uno de los travestis-y Bon Clay ha desaparecido...

-Es una mariquita mala, un traidor, ya lo sabía yo-chilló Ivankov tirando su copa al suelo, mosqueado-bueno mira da igual, ya me ocuparé de él más tarde... llevadme hasta Begue... supongo que nos tenemos que despedir Sanji... hasta la próxima vez.

-Sí, ya-dijo el rubio encendiéndose un cigarrillo-no creo que la haya...

-Eso lo decidirá el Okamagod-dijo Ivankov guiñándole un ojo antes de correr el taconcillo detrás de sus secuaces para ir a ocuparse del incidente que había habido en la entrada de su discoteca.

Poco podía imaginarse Sanji que este incidente vinculaba directamente a Zoro y a Robin. El rubio se quedó allí bebiendo y fumando mientras trataba de no pensar en la habitación de Nami y Luffy, hasta que Viola volvió a su lado.

-¿Bailamos un poco má?-le preguntó la despampanante bailaora mirándole enamorada. Sanji tragó saliva.

-Sí, claro-dijo. Entre el ruido, las luces y sus labios, le sería imposible pensar por un rato y comerse el tarro más...

* * *

En la suite 26 Luffy había levantado el vestido de Nami mientras lamía las piernas de la chica descontrolado y ella le dejaba disfrutar de todo su cuerpo. El chico palpaba cada parte del cuerpo de Nami con total veneración como si fuese la primera vez que veía algo así. Hasta ahora la zona en la que más se había detenido era en las enormes tetas de la pelirroja que primero muy tímidamente, luego de forma cada vez más excitante fue masajeando y palpando. El chico había besado los pezones de Nami y los mordisqueó como si fuesen un postre sacándole a ella una risita.

-Jjoder... tus tetas...-Luffy estiró la punta del pezón sujetándola con los dientes y luego lo lamió en movimientos circulares.

-Luffyih...-Nami disfrutaba más que nunca.

-Ooooh...-cuando Luffy le bajó las bragas a la chica se quedó mirándola, embelesado. Era la primera vez que veía una de verdad... no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer... así que nuevamente actuó por instinto.

-Espera qué... ah...-Nami no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. El chico había depositado sus labios en su vulva y le daba besos como los de antes, cortos pero morbosos. Nami abrió los ojos de par en par asombrada mientras Luffy sonreía al verla así y seguía con aquello. A la vez que sus labios continuaban rozándose con la húmeda entrada de ella, Luffy paseaba sus manos por las blancas piernas de la chica dándole un lento masaje. Nami estiró las piernas y pataleó un poco cuando Luffy en vez de despegar los labios empezó a masticarla e introdujo su lengua en su interior.

-¡Luffy, AH!-ella estiró los brazos mientras Luffy la sujetaba las piernas impidiéndola patalear y haciendo presión para mantenerla controlada.

Luffy separó su boca de su pubis, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a atacar. Comiéndosela era cada vez más frenético, y él al igual que ella estaba perdiendo el control.

"_Gimme all your love_"

Luffy se tiró encima de Nami que intentó zafarse de él riendo. Forcejearon deshaciendo la cama y ella se levantó, ya totalmente desnuda, pero Luffy la alcanzó cuando iba hacia el baño del cuarto y sentándola sobre el tocador tiró todos los artículos higiénicos mientras la besaba en el torso y las tetas y la hacía reír.

-Eres mía... no huyas, eres mía Nami... quiero besarte... lo siento pero nno no puedo parar...-dijo. Ella le miró asombrada. Nunca le había visto así: Luffy realmente estaba asombrado del punto de excitación al que podía llegar. Le gustaba lo que estaba descubriendo, y era de hecho muy bueno en ello.

Nami le acarició el pelo mientras Luffy se masturbaba un poco el pene y luego volvía a besuquearla con lujuria en los pechos y el cuello.

-Es normal que estés así...-dijo ella en susurros. Luffy asintió con un gruñido-yyo también me siento así... eres... increíble... Sigue besándome... sigue así...

Luffy siguió besándola sobre el tocador que traqueó contra la pared ante el descontrolado tocamiento de los dos adolescentes, y luego resbalaron hasta quedar en el suelo del baño. Al notar el frío suelo del baño en su espalda Nami ahogó un gemido pero no fue nada en comparación al siguiente cuando notó que Luffy estaba moviendo su pene hacia su entrada, tratando de meterlo. El pobre iba bastante mal encaminado, todo había que decirlo.

-Luffy, espera, no es así...-dijo Nami. Él seguía intentándolo, pero ella le puso una mano en el hombro y se detuvo-ffalta el... el condón Luffy... vamos a la cama...

Él asintió lentamente y levantándose la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el colchón.

-¿Donde está el _preservador_?-preguntó con voz profesional. Nami rió con ganas mientras abría la caja y sacaba uno.

-Espera, te lo abro...-dijo cogiendo el plástico. Luffy la observó hacerlo pero impaciente empezó a tocarla en su vagina filtrando sus dedos y haciéndola temblar.

-¡Un momento!-pidió Nami gimoteando desesperada. Pero Luffy no cedió y siguió haciendo presión, metiéndole dos dedos y moviéndolos de una forma endiablada. Nami que ya tenía el preservativo abierto en la mano tuvo que dejarlo para entregarse al placer que su novio la estaba dando en ese momento, sobeexcitándola sin darle un respiro.

-¡Te quiero... oír!-exclamó Luffy mientras la tocaba una teta con la mano y continuaba masturbándola con la otra. Nami bufó mientras le miraba alzando las cejas ¿Qué quería decir él?-Grita, vamos... pide más-la susurró Luffy con voz ronca mientras la mordía en la oreja. Nami asintió mientras él la tumbaba y seguía haciendo su particular masaje en su intimidad-hazme saber que te gusta lo que te hago, Nami... dime que siga...

-¡Sigue... SIGUE! ¡Oh, Luffy, venga...!-Nami gritó escandalosamente mientras él reía siguiendo con aquello, y finalmente se puso una almohada en la cara gritando salvajemente. El chico retiró por fin su mano de su entrepierna, y ella respiró tranquilizándose durante unos segundos. Había tenido un orgasmo bastante intenso. Pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que el chico se estaba ajustando el preservativo en el pene, listo para seguir. Nami se mordió los labios mientras se encogía en la cama, indefensa. Luffy desnudo la fascinaba. Su piel morena, su cuerpo musculoso... Nami se echó a un lado su encendida melena mientras el chico se inclinaba y tomándola por las muñecas la tumbaba en la cama. Nami cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer del tacto: el pene de Luffy se iba introduciendo en ella poco a poco... sentirlo era tan extraño como maravilloso... ahí estaba... dentro de ella... por fin.

-¿Vas... a follarme?-susurró Nami abriendo los ojos y encontrándose el rostro de Luffy muy cerca del de ella. Bajando sus manos palpó las duras nalgas del chico. No tenía nada que envidiar a Law, la verdad. Era un culo increíble...

-Te estoy follando Nami-la corrigió Luffy muy serio, y una extraña sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro. A Nami se le contagió.

¡Zas! Luffy dio su primera embestida. El cuerpo de Nami tembló ante la presión de la áspera piel del chico. Luffy la dio un beso y luego su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

-Te estoy follando...-repitió y soltó una leve risita. Por un momento volvió a parecer el Luffy de siempre-Nami, tú y yo estamos...

-Sí...-reconoció ella-quién nos lo iba a decir... después de tantos años...

-Eras... eras mi mejor amiga-Luffy la besó en los labios, succionándolos. Dios, Nami estaba rendida ante sus encantos.

-Suele pasar...-susurró ella. Los movimientos de Luffy iban cada vez más rápido y le costaba mucho hablar porque el placer la recorría todo el cuerpo, fluyendo desde a bajo como una ola- te quiero Luffy... te quiero mucho... desde el día en que te conocí... ojalá te lo hubiera dicho antes...

-Y ojalá yo... ojalá yo lo hubiera entendido también-dijo el chico dejando que la pelirroja le acariciase el pelo-ojalá yo... oh... oh joder...

Llegaban a la recta final. Luffy, como le había explicado Sanji en la habitación, fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que ya no podía parar: su trasero se agitaba frenéticamente para poder penetrar mejor a la chica, que daba gemidos muy altos mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le arañaba la espalda.

-¡Ah, ah, AH, AH!-las piernas de Nami traquetearon a la vez que lo hacía la cama, y el chico iba a una velocidad inhumana. Nadie lo había hecho así con ella, y Nami había tenido el gusto de probar a algunos de los hombres (Sanji, Law, Zoro) más atractivos y mejor dotados para el sexo. Pero Luffy estaba reventando el listón. Para ser la primera vez estaba dándolo todo.

-¡Nami... OH, NAMI!-si tan sólo pudiera expresar todo lo que la quería. Lo a gusto que se sentía a su lado, la felicidad que le embargaba con solo verla... pero las palabras no servían ahora, sólo los actos. Y en aquel maremoto de placer y orgasmos el alma de Luffy se unió a la de ella y fueron uno solo... carne contra carne, sudor, calor y besos... los dos enamorados se besaron sin control mientras sus cuerpos se contornisonaban por el placer común que llegaba a su culmen y finalmente Luffy explotó dando un hondo alarido y vibrando sobre ella fue decelerando la marcha hasta quedarse tumbado con la chica todavía debajo suyo. Las piernas de Nami estaban enrolladas a la cintura de Luffy y un hilillo de saliva aún unía los labios de ambos.

-Oooooh...-Nami le acarició el sudado cabello negro a Luffy y luego le besó levemente en la cicatriz de su mejilla-lo hemos hecho... Dios, tenía tantas ganas...

-Yo también-reconoció él-ha sido... muy guay...

-No te preocupes. Repetimos-susurró Nami dejando que el chico hundiera la cabeza en sus pechos. Así que él aún tenía ganas de jugar. Era insaciable, como ella. Pero después de tanto tiempo demorando la pasión solo podían deleitarse en ella.

-Nami...-dijo Luffy mientras besaba los pechos de la chica una vez más. Eran algo increíble. El chico ya no recordaba como era la vida antes de ellos...

-Dime...-dijo la chica. Luffy se movió un poco para que sus rostros quedasen juntos.

-Puede que hoy sea... el mejor día de mi vida-dijo él con voz gutural. Al escuchar aquello los ojos de Nami temblaron de emoción. Como le llenaba oírle decir aquello.

-El mío también Luffy... te quiero... te quiero muchísimo-se sinceró.

Sonriendo se besaron una vez más. Aún les quedaba mucha noche por delante, y nadie iba a entrar a interrumpirses. Luffy tenía un par de ideas bastante turbulentas sobre como continuar...

* * *

Amanecía en Logetown, pero aún no lo suficiente como para que los profesores se despertasen. Al hotel de Rare Animals regresaron en primer lugar Sabo y Perona en el descapotable del rubio. Se besaron apasionadamente y luego él se marchó dejándola allí, viéndole alejarse. Perona sollozo, consternada. No se lo había dicho, pero quería volver a verle, como fuera. Maldita tonta. Había vuelto a enamorarse...

Después de ellos un grupo más grande encabezado por Sanji y Viola y seguido de Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Robin, Kalifa, Bartolomé, Usuff y Chopper.

Luffy y Nami iban de la mano disfrutando en silencio de aquel bello amanecer. Todo parecía precioso en ese momento: desde las nubes blancas en el cielo azul y las palmeras hasta los contenedores de basura. Luffy la arregló el cabello y la besó en la frente. Que belleza... que mujer...

Zoro y Robin también iban en silencio, aunque no era un silencio de felicidad y emoción. Ambos estaban muy tensos. Zoro no quería enfadarse, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema. ¿Por qué Robin no le había dicho nada? Y sobre todo ¿que iban a hacer ahora? Corrían un grave peligro... que supiera, tendrían que haber cortado ya. Pero no pensaba hacerlo... de ninguna manera... Robin no se iría de su lado... eso lo tenía muy claro. Aunque tuviera que morir por eso. Era lo único por lo que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Zoro...-Robin le tomó de la mano. Él intentó parecer tranquilo pero a ella no consiguió engañarla-escucha... sé que debí hacerlo antes pero... no pude...

-No importa-dijo Zoro desviandole la mirada-no importa, en serio pero... no entiendo nada. Y... ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé-susurró Robin con la voz rota. Ahí Zoro sí sintió miedo. Si Robin desfallecía él no sabía que podía hacer-yo no sé qué hacer... pero lo arreglaremos... te... te lo contaré todo... sí...

Zoro la miró serio y preocupado. No estaba seguro de querer conocer el pasado de Robin. Temía lo que esto implicara y las consecuencias que podía tener. "Sean las que sean-pensó Zoro con decisión-las enfrentaremos".

El grupo siguió su procesión de vuelta al hotel cuando Hancok que se estaba despertando en ese momento los vio desde su ventana.

-No puede ser...-dijo la bella profesora levantándose el revuelto cabello de la cara para ver mejor ¿eran sus alumnos? ¿En serio se habían atrevido? Y lo que era peor...

Como se temía, distinguió a Luffy y a Nami, abrazados. Era tan romántico... Una cuchillada de dolor traspasó a Hancok. ¡Ella debería estar abrazada al chico! ¡Luffy debería quererla a ella! ¿Qué tenía Nami que no tuviese ella mejor? ¿Qué era tan malo en Hancok para que Luffy fuese incapaz de quererla? ¿Era demasiado fofa para él, demasiado vieja...? ¿O simplemente demasiado... aburrida?

Pensando esto Hancok se apoyó en la ventana y lloró amargamente mientras estiraba su mano hacia Luffy. Le odiaba, odiaba como la había despreciado y como era totalmente incapaz de entender sus acciones. Odiaba lo bondadoso que era, y lo mucho que la quería a ella y a su grupo de amigos, de los que nunca podría formar parte.

-Pero serás mío...-Hancok acarició el móvil en sus manos. El contacto de Sengoku estaba ya en la pantalla.

Una sola llamada y estarían castigados para el resto del trimestre. Y ella apartaría a Luffy de Nami... y podría obligarle a quererla, quisiera él o no.

Hancok se dispuso a tocar el contacto, cuando su rosado dedo se quedó paralizado.

Luffy sonreía y miraba a Nami profundamente enamorado. Hancok tragó saliva. Se le veía tan... feliz. Nunca le había visto así. Sí que era amor... algo terrible, y fascinante. La profesora tembló mientras su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Luffy...-las lagrimas le gotearon hasta el suelo.

No podía obligarle a quererla. Eso no funcionaba así, y ella lo sabía. Si realmente le quería (y así era) debía respetar su decisión.

Y quererlo, lo querría siempre.

Hancok bajó el móvil y lo dejó en la mesilla de la habitación mientras los veía entrar en el hotel. Venían todos bastante bien (excepto Usuff que daba tumbos y le estaba ladrando a un barrendero). Sengoku no sospecharía, así que ella tampoco iba a decir nada.

-Luffy, te amo-dijo, lanzándole un cálido beso en la distancia para luego cerrar las cortinas y sumirse en la oscuridad. Lentamente se dejó caer en el suelo, quedándose tumbada en la moqueta mientras notaba las lágrimas secarse lentamente en sus mejillas.

Tal vez algún día él lo entendiera.

* * *

**Bueno, tal y como dije es un capítulo largo ¿verdad? Espero que os haya gustado ¡porque han pasado un montón de cosas! Las victorias deportivas, las enseñanzas de Mihawk a Zoro, la batalla de bandas... y por supuesto a discoteca Okama (con Ivankov, otro de mis favoritos) ¡Y la tan esperada primera vez de Luffy y Nami! Dejadme una review con lo que más os haya gustado, vuestra opinión y todas esas cosas ¡que me interesa un montón! Hasta el próximo viernes (lo juro) y un abrazo muy fuerte!**

**PD: En el próximo capítulo la verdadera historia de Robin y su relación con el malvado Crocodile (¡no nos olvidemos de su gran aparición!)**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Acabo de llegar a casa porque he estado todo el día fuera y lo primero que he hecho es tirarme corriendo al ordenador antes de que sean las 00! En fin, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste mucho, aclara una de las partes más importantes de la trama.**

**-LiliGI7: Me alegra de que te rieses y de que te haya gustado, siempre me alegra muchísimo leer tu review. ¡Ya era hora de que Luffy y Nami avanzasen algo! En fin, un abrazo muy fuerte, ¡espero que este también te guste, ya me contarás!**

* * *

-Ahora señores les traigo a la flor del desierto, una joya candente para que disfruten en sus oscuros rincones y sientan el calor y la juventud que ella les puede provocar... ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la reina del terciopelo negro, Nico Olvia!

-Espero que sea algo mejor que la guarra de antes. Vaya gorda asquerosa-gruñó Hody. Crocodile rió.

Sentados en una mesa a parte la banda de Hody Jones, un grupo de macarras y asesinos de la peor especie, y el siempre elegante y siniestro Crocodile jugaban a las cartas con aburrimiento, contemplando los números de striptease y sopesando a las bailarinas. Al final de la noche Hody y sus chicos irían a buscarla y se pillarían a las que más les gustasen. Era una forma divertida (y menos amarga) de pasar el rato entre delito y delito. Crocodile por su parte estaba allí para hablar de negocios. Aún no tenía la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro, en cambio sí poseía dos manos en perfecto estado, con menos anillos de los que se pondría más adelante.

-Necesitaremos cuatro hombres para vigilar la entrada del banco...-susurró Crocodile mientras echaba el tabaco de su cigarrillo en un cenicero-y luego vosotros...

-Espera un segundo ¿quieres?-le cortó Hody groseramente-no quiero perderme a esta... ya la recuerdo. Es buena.

-Joder...-Crocodile puso los ojos en blanco volviéndose hacia el escenario. Allí salía ella: de piel morena y pelo plateado, iba envuelta en un abrigo de terciopelo negro y llevaba unas cintas del mismo color en las manos. Mientras la música sonaba se abrió el abrigo revelando que llevaba solo un tanga también negro. Los clientes del club silbaron entusiasmados, ávidos de ella... de poder ver que secretos ocultaba.

Crocodile la miró un segundo solo al principio, pero al segundo después se quedó contemplándola en mayor profundidad. Era efectivamente una mujer atractiva: alta, escultural y de rostro muy hermoso. Pero había algo más en ella que le llamaba la atención. No era como las demás strippers. Sus ojos emitían un brillo especial, eran inteligentes y... y puros. Crocodile sabía reconocer la pureza. Era un rasgo en las personas que le fascinaba, ya que carecía obviamente de él.

_"I look up to the little bird_  
_That glides across the sky_  
_He sings the clearest melody_  
_It makes me want to cry_  
_It makes me want to sit right down_  
_And cry, cry, cry, yeah"_

Paseándose por el escenario Nico Olvia se fue bajando el abrigo lentamente dejando sus hombros morenos y sus grandes pechos al descubierto. La gente aplaudió, y cuando se acercaba a ellos la daban pequeños fajos de billetes, los cuales se encajaba en el pequeño tanga. El cuerpo de Nico Olvia era muy musculoso, tenía unos muslos muy marcados y unos brazos de gruesos bíceps. La mujer sacudió su cabello albino mientras movía las piernas al ritmo de la música y se envolvía con las cintas negras. Luego se abrió de piernas en el suelo y mirando hacia la mesa de Crocodile agitó su cuello rítmicamente haciendo una espiral.

-Es muy buena-dijo Hody que se había metido la mano dentro del pantalón sin reparo alguno.

-¿C... cuánto os suele pedir...?-preguntó Crocodile con la boca seca. El atraco al banco se le había olvidado completamente. Ahora solo existía esa mujer, bailando como una diabla que lo consumía en las llamas.

-¿Esta? Nada. Porque no acepta nuestro dinero... no es una prostituta, o eso dicen sus compañeras. Será que no lo necesita tanto...

-Ya...-Crocodile apagó su cigarro con una mirada turbulenta. Nico Olvia entretanto giraba iluminada por los focos dejando que los de las primeras filas pudiesen admirar mejor que nunca sus pechos, sin tocar eso sí.

_"But mamma, I feel so low_  
_Mamma, where do I go?_  
_Mamma, what do I know?_  
_Mamma, we reap what we sow_  
_They always said that you knew best_  
_But this little bird's fallen out of that nest now_  
_I've got a feeling that it might have been blessed_  
_So I've just got to put these wings to test"_

* * *

Los vestuarios de las strippers eran en este local una estrecha sala llena de sus ropas y atrezzo en el que las diez empleadas del club se cambiaban como podían.

-Hoy te han aplaudido a la que más Olvia... como siempre-dijeron las otras strippers felicitando a su amiga. Ella sólo sonrió como muestra de gratitud. Se cambiaba muy rápido, y salía del club lo más deprisa que podía.

-¿Por qué no pruebas a quedarte?-sugirió una de las bailarinas mientras se ajustaba un chaleco negro y un collar de pinchos-Hody y sus chicos pagan bien... solo serían unas horas, y ganarías más dinero...

-No te enteras de que tiene una hija, tonta-reprendió otra de las strippers a la primera-¡Olvia no tiene tiempo para eso, tiene que atenderla!

-Perdona...

Olvia guardó sus cintas negras y el abrigo de terciopelo en un bolsón y luego se volvió hacia las strippers.

-Os agradezco vuestro interés pero no puedo quedarme... nos vemos mañana chicas-dijo educadamente y luego salió de allí rápidamente.

-Mira que es rara-comentó la stripper que era más parlanchina.

Nico Olvia fue hacia su coche que estaba en un aparcamiento cercano cuando una figura surgió de las sombras detrás suyo. Ella ya se esperaba algo así: a veces algún cliente borracho intentaba abordarla a la salida, pero solía zafarse de él rápido. Este sin embargo no era un borracho...

-Es un buen número-dijo una voz fría y arrastrada. Olvia se volvió para ver al joven que había cenado esa noche con Hody y su banda. Era atractivo, cierto, pero no le interesaba en absoluto. A Nico Olvia los hombres le habían dejado de interesar hacía muchos años.

Abrió la puerta del coche cuando Crocodile se puso al lado suyo y sacó un fajo de billetes.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Nico Olvia mirándolos extrañada.

-Son cinco mil berries. Mucho más de lo que te pagan esos mendigos-explicó Crocodile encogiendose de hombros.

-No soy una prostituta-le explicó Nico Olvia abriendo la puerta del coche de nuevo.  
Crocodile la siguió con la mirada mientras entraba. Cada vez le gustaba más.

-Pero no me negarás que te vendría bien-le dijo, insistente-y además... seguro que no te costaría tanto como te costaría con ellos...

La guiñó un ojo, lascivo. Ella bajó la ventanilla con frialdad mientras arrancaba.

-Me costaría aún más-dijo antes de arrancar y desaparecer en la noche. Crocodile la vio hacerlo. Y sintió que por una vez su descafeinado corazón volvía a latir como en sus años mozos. ¡Cuantísimo tiempo sin sentir algo de verdad por una mujer! Era casi como revivir después de largo tiempo durmiendo...

* * *

Nico Olvia aparcó al lado de su casa, un pequeño piso en el centro de la ciudad. Subió las escaleras en silencio (el ascensor estaba estropeado) dejó sus cosas en silencio y fue a acostarse para poder dormir tres horas o así, cuando se encontró con su hija en el pasillo, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, con curiosidad.

-Hola Robin...-dijo Olvia con dulzura mientras iba hacia su hija y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Me he despertado pronto...-dijo ella. Olvia distinguió como tenía en su mano "Corazón de tinta", el libro que le había comprado el día anterior. Por lo que parecía ya se lo estaba acabando.

-No te preocupes Robin...-ella fue hacia su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama-pero tienes que leer con más luz...

Robin asintió e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero su madre la llamó. Apenas la veía en todo el día, y aunque perdiese el poco sueño que se podía permitir para eso estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo. Quería a su hija muchísimo. Y odiaba la precaria situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Me cuentas más de Egipto?-le preguntó Robin a su madre, acurrucándose a su lado. Ella sonrió.

-Pues claro...-dijo mientras acariciaba el negro cabello azabache a su hija-el otro día hablamos de las Pirámides... ¿pero a que no sabes que Abu Simbel fue construído por Ramses II? Fue un faraón con mucho poder, y también era bastante vanidoso...

Le relató toda la vida de Ramses hasta que se hizo la hora de irse al colegio. Robin hizo un ruidito de disgusto. En el colegio no tenía amigos, y los otros niños no la trataban demasiado bien. Creían que era un bicho raro porque hablaba distinto a ellos y le gustaban cosas más "frikis".

-Mamá, ¿algún día iremos a Egipto?-le preguntó Robin a Olvia.

Ella la acarició el pelo mientras lo pensaba.

-Ese era el plan... pero hasta que el museo no reabra no podrán contratarme... y tendremos que conformarnos con esto...-dijo. La sentó encima suyo-¿tienes muchas ganas de ir?

-Me encantaría-reconoció Robin sonriendo-quiero ver Abu Simbel y las pirámides y los cocodrilos... y el desierto. Pero sobre todo quiero que vayas tú... para que puedas descubrir más tesoros... y demostrarles a todos lo que sabes.

Nico Olvia sonrió mientras intentaba que su hija no viera la tristeza en su rostro. Siete años estudiando arqueología y lenguas antiguas la habían dado un prestigioso puesto en un buen museo, al menos hasta que este había sido vendido por sus directores a otra compañía que lo había cerrado y subastado sus piezas. Después de esto Olvia había ido de museo en museo trabajando, el sueldo era cada vez más bajo y las condiciones peores. Y luego estaba esa deuda... se había endeudado mucho, tiempo atrás.

-A mí me gustaría vivir en un bosque celta mamá-le contó Robin a Olvia mientras seguían hablando de lugares del mundo-con una casa entre los árboles y un bosque cerca...

-A mi también-reconoció ella-podríamos ir al pueblo de vez en cuando, si hubiese uno cerca. Y así estaríamos bien...

-Sí...-Robin y Olvia contemplaron el techo disfrutando del calor que la una a la otra se daban. Finalmente su madre se levantó y fue a buscar la mochila de Robin.

-Mientras tanto lo mejor que podemos hacer es trabajar y sacar lo mejor de nosotras mismas-le dijo con convencimiento-¡vamos! Hoy te llevo yo.

Estaba agotada, pero ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su hija al saber que podían pasar un rato más junta le sentó mejor que cualquier descanso.

* * *

Después del colegio Robin iba en autobús hasta el Museo de Historia Naval donde ahora estaba trabajando su madre. Gracias a un máster Nico Olvia sabía mucho sobre navíos y grandes embarcaciones de los siglos XVI, XVII y XVIII, y podía hacer de guía a los visitantes. No era un trabajo entretenido pero el sueldo era lo más aceptable que había podido conseguir. La mayoría de puestos de doctorados y de estudio más importantes eran para hombres ancianos y catedráticos en alguna cosa.

Mientras Robin correteaba mirando las maquetas de los galeones distinguió a un hombre que se acercaba a su madre. Destacaba sobre el resto porque era muy alto y atractivo. Además fumaba aunque había un cartel de prohibido, pero eso no parecía importarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le susurró Nico Olvia a Crocodile mientras lo apartaba del resto del grupo- márchate.

-¿Y el por favor?-replicó él groseramente. Luego fue un poco más amable-escuchame, venga. Sólo quiero hablar. ¿Puedo invitarte a un café?

-No-replicó Olvia, cortante. Crocodile se encogió de hombros.

-Pues entonces sigue con el tour. He pagado mi entrada.

Olvia suspiró mientras miraba a los otros clientes que estaban enfadados. No podría hacer la visita guiada si aquel tío formaba parte de ella. Así que decidió ceder.

-Un café después. Por favor ahora lárgate.

Crocodile asintió y salió de allí mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al sueño. El vigilante le llamó la atención pero él lo ignoró completamente. Robin sentía curiosidad por saber quien era ese tío que había hablado con su madre, así que le siguió hasta la entrada del museo, donde Crocodile se apoyó en una pared y miró los coches pasar con aburrimiento.

-No sabía que tuviese hijos-dijo, sorprendiendo a Robin.

-Solo yo, así que no es molestia-dijo la niña educadamente-pero si lo que pretendes es conquistarla no vas bien. No le gustan los arrogantes.

-¿Me consideras arrogante?-preguntó Crocodile sonriendo. Ella sólo asintió.

-Además mamá ya no está interesada en los hombres... quiero decir, no busca el amor. De ningún tipo.

-Cuando aparecen los niños todo se estropea-dijo Crocodile con maldad. Robin no se dió por aludida, sosteniéndole la mirada-escucha: te doy cinco pavos si me dices cual es su flor favorita.

-¿Podrían ser diez?-preguntó Robin. A Crocodile le hizo mucha gracia.

-He machacado el cráneo a gente por menos que eso ¿sabes?-le dijo.

Ella sin embargo no parecía muy intimidada.

-Necesito diez berries para comprarme la continuación del libro que me estoy leyendo-le explicó.

-Oh, vaya...-Crocodile la miró asombrado. Así que una niña lectora. Bueno, a él también le gustaba leer de pequeño. Ahora en cambio le aburría mortalmente, como casi todo lo que no fuera el dinero.

Sacó su cartera y le soltó un billete de diez.

-Y la flor favorita de mamá son los claveles-dijo Robin antes de irse corriendo a la librería más cercana.

-Claveles eh...-Crocodile sonrió mientras seguía a la niña con la mirada. Le había caído bien...

* * *

-Mira, ya te dije que no voy a acostarme contigo... ni a ninguna otra cosa. Así que no sé qué más buscas-dijo Olvia mientras daba un sorbo a su infusión de hiervas. En frente suyo Crocodile bebió de su café, sonriendo. Estaban en un restaurante bastante elegante, que ella normalmente no se podría permitir.

-Digamos que solo una conversación amistosas entre dos noctámbulos-bromeó Crocodile-¿te parece eso mal?

Olvia arqueó una ceja, dando a entender que no se lo tragaba.

-Está bien, está bien-cedió Crocodile-las cartas sobre la mesa. Me gustas. Me gustas y quiero acostarme contigo. Y follarte. No te voy a mentir. Nada me gustaría más que eso. Pero no me gustas solo por tu físico...

-Ya-dijo ella irónica.

-No, en serio-replicó él enfadado-mira, Olvia... si quisiera solo tu cuerpo, ya lo habría conseguido. Habría mandado secuestrar a tu hija o algo así y yo...

No había sido una buena idea decir eso: Olvia se levantó de golpe, enfadada, y se dispuso a irse. Crocodile la vió marcharse y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Sin embargo esa noche mientras Robin hacía los deberes muy concentrada y Olvia estaba en el baño ensayando en secreto sus pasos de baile, la puerta de la casa sonó. Robin fue a abrir y se encontró a Crocodile con unos claveles en la mano.

-No está de muy buen humor-le avisó la niña.

-Tranqui, sé manejarme-dijo él secamente-bonitas zapatillas.

Eran de conejitos. En ese momento Olvia apareció en el salón y al verle se puso lívida.

-Robin, vete a tu cuarto por favor-pidió mientras asesinaba con la mirada al mafioso.

-Pero...

-Por favor-insistió Olvia. La niña obedeció mientras Crocodile seguía plantado en la puerta, y tendía sus flores a Olvia.

-No va a servir de nada que te diga que te marches-dijo ella suspirando. Crocodile negó.

-Pasea conmigo... y si no te gusta, te puedes ir. Como hoy.

-Claro que puedo-dijo ella indignada.

-¿Te cojo el abrigo?-sugirió Crocodile-el ascensor está estropeado...

El paseo fue más agradable que el café: charlaron de cosas sin importancia como sus gustos favoritos en colores, películas y música. Tenían más en común de lo que pensaban. Pero los dos tenían los años suficientes como para saber que no era tan fácil.

-Me lo estoy pasando bien, lo admito-dijo Olvia mientras miraba a las verdes montañas de la ciudad envuelta en el grueso abrigo de Crocodile.

-¿Pero?-dijo él, adivinando lo que venía ahora.

-Pues qué yo ya no tengo edad para pasármelo bien-replicó ella con cansancio-tengo una hija a la que sacar adelante y una hipoteca para pagar... además de un trabajo...

-Dos en realidad, y uno de ellos es muy divertido-bromeó él. Olvia negó con la cabeza, indignada-pero hay algo más... yo sé que lo hay.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la madre de Robin con extrañeza. Crocodile se encogió de hombros.

-Con el sueldo del museo saldríais adelante. No tienes ninguna necesidad de bailar por las noches a no ser que... que tengas que pagar algo más...-mientras lo decía veía que ella agachaba la mirada con vergüenza-una deuda... tú misma lo has dicho, no eres prostituta. Nunca aceptarías algo tan denigrante si no fuese porque no te queda más remedio...

Olvia le dio la espalda mientras intentaba serenarse. Crocodile la dejó su tiempo.

-Tienes razón-admitió finalmente. Se la notaba muy angustiada-sí que tengo una deuda...

-¿Sí?

-Mi novio... bueno, fue hace ya once años... él ya no está... era como tú, ¿sabes? Un chico muy malo. Con su cigarro y su pendiente... y su insistencia.

-Me siento alagado-bromeó Crocodile, irónico. Olvia no rió.

-Yo le quería muchísimo... me hacía sentir... bueno. Él creía que triunfaría en la vida... tenía grandes planes, como yo... nos casaríamos y viajaríamos por todo el mundo cuando él ganase mucho dinero. Y así decidió abrir su propio negocio... pidiéndole dinero a la mafia...

Crocodile hizo un ruidito de incomodidad. Abrir un negocio así nunca es una buena idea. Como extorsionador y criminal que era sabía que la regla de oro es exprimir al deudor hasta que no le quede nada más que la vida.

-...Don Crieg no es una persona que se ande con bromas. Cuando el negocio se hundió a las pocas semanas mi novio le pidió que le cancelase la deuda... que ilusos fuímos. Creíamos que podíamos ser felices, claro... éramos jóvenes.

-¿Qué fue de él?-preguntó Crocodile, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

Olvia seguía de espaldas a él, y su voz sonó muy grave.

-Se suicidó. Ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba embarazada de Robin. No pude decírselo. Se quitó la vida... y Crieg buscó a la siguiente persona en su línea que tenía que pagar la deuda...

Olvia miró a Crocodile con los ojos ensombrecidos. No podía llorar. Hacía tiempo que había perdido esa capacidad. No creía que fuese capaz de hacerlo nunca más, pasara lo que pasase.

-Llevo diez años arrastrando esa deuda. Y como poco me quedan otros diez. Pero me merece la pena. Porque Robin será feliz. Está creciendo y es una niña inteligentísima, y buena. Sé que a ella le irá mejor que a mí. Sé que encontrará a un buen chico... y nunca tendrá estos problemas.

-Seguramente-Crocodile no lo creía, porque él sabía que la vida de un modo u otro termina por jodernos a todos por igual, pero no iba a quitarle la única ilusión que Olvia aún tenía. Escucharle contar todo eso solo le había hecho sentirse aún más atraído por ella. Era un ángel caído del cielo. Un pequeño pajarito que aún intentaba volver a volar.

-Puedo ayudarte Olvia... puedo hacer que cancelen esa deuda... si confías en mí...-dijo Crocodile tendiéndola su mano.

-Sabía que lo dirías pero no puedo aceptarlo-le cortó ella con seriedad-Sé lo que quieres. Y no puedo. Nunca podría.

-¿Nunca podrías enamorarte de mí?-preguntó Crocodile acercando su rostro al de ella. Olvia tembló.

-Nunca podría volver a enamorarme... la última vez que pasó, casi acaba conmigo.

Pero Crocodile acercó sus labios a ella sin previo aviso y la besó. Para su sorpresa Olvia no se lo impidió, aunque luego sí se apartó de él y le miró disgustada.

-Voy a volver a casa...-dijo, fingiendo no haber sentido nada-tengo función esta noche...

Crocodile convenció a Olvia de que él mismo la llevaría al club. El mafioso tenía un plan: esa misma noche hablaría con su viejo amigo Crieg y conseguiría que este condonara la deuda de Olvia. Sólo tenía que hacer una llamada y la vida de aquella mujer cambiaría para siempre.

-"Seguirá sin querer follar contigo-pensó el mafioso, molesto-pero... merecerá la pena". Al menos se estaba divirtiendo más que con el plan de atracar el banco. Sonriendo al verla entrar en su Volvo Crocodile arrancó poniendo la radio mientras Olvia acariciaba su abrigo negro intentando distraerse. Se había despedido de Robin y la había acostado para que se durmiese. La pequeña estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Ella lo sabe?-preguntó Crocodile mientras sacaba una mano por la ventanilla y echaba su cigarro.

-No, claro que no-dijo Olvia-cree que tengo un turno de trabajo por las noches. Y lo seguirá pensando.

-Bien...

Lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba es que la niña se había metido en el maletero del coche; Robin no se sentía tranquila dejando a su madre sola con aquel siniestro personaje, y tan curiosa como siempre los siguió valientemente hasta colarse en el maletero de Crocodile. Cuando el coche arrancó Robin dio un tumbo dentro. La sorprendió mucho encontrarse un rifle allí, que de hecho estuvo a punto de disparar por accidente. Asustada, se encogió lo mejor que pudo y esperó a que el coche parase.

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada del Striptease Club Crocodile le abrió la puerta a Olvia y la acompañó.

En la puerta de los vestuarios él la abordó nuevamente y comenzó a besarla apasionado. Olvia esta vez le devolvió los besos, acariciando el lacio cabello del criminal y permitiéndole rozar su lengua con la suya.

-No hace falta que lo hagas...-le susurró Crocodile. Olvia respiró pesadamente. Le gustaba el olor de la colonia de su nuevo amante. Podía acostumbrarse...-no hace falta que lo hagas esta noche... puedo arreglarlo. Puedo terminar con esto...

Olvia negó lentamente. No sabía a dónde la depararía su relación con Crocodile, pero no podía confiar en él aún, apenas le conocía y el tiempo la había enseñado a no creer en las palabras bonitas. Le gustaría más volver al coche con él y dejar que la pasión los consumiese, pero de momento lo mejor era ceñirse al plan original: había una barra esperándola para bailar.

-Lo siento... necesito tiempo... y si falto esta noche me echarán-le susurró, apartándole un largo mechón negro de la cara-te veré en el escenario...

Crocodile se quedó en el pasillo paralizado por su embrujo mientras Olvia cerraba la puerta. Un poco más allá se escuchaba al público y la música del número que iba antes que ella.

-Qué está pasando...-Robin espiaba a Crocodile y a su madre besándose en aquel pasillo. Intentó entrar en el vestuario con ella pero no pudo porque el pestillo estaba echado, así que decidió ir a dónde Crocodile se había dirigido. Cruzando un pasillo se encontró con un montón de mesas llenas de gente jugando y bebiendo. No tardó en divisar a Crocodile sentado en una de ellas, esta vez sin Hody y su escoria.

-"¿Qué lugar es este?"-pensó Robin preocupada. No era un museo desde luego, ni nada parecido. La niña observó a un tío que lloraba en silencio al fondo mientras se vaciaba una cerveza. Una vez había leído sobre una taberna pirata donde los bucaneros iban a gastarse el botín. Esto era lo más parecido. Pero entonces su madre...

-¡Un fuerte aplauso para nuestra joya del desierto, la incomparable reina del terciopelo negro... Niiiiiico Olvia!-exclamó el presentador mientras la alegre cancioncilla volvía a sonar. Robin levantó la mirada y lo que vio la hizo enmudecer.

_"But mamma, I feel so low_  
_Mamma, where do I go?_  
_Mamma, what do I know?_  
_Mamma, we reap what we sow_  
_They always said that you knew best_  
_But this little bird's fallen out of that nest now_  
_I've got a feeling that it might have been blessed_  
_So I've just got to put these wings to test"_

Era su madre efectivamente. Tras quitarse el abrigo negro que siempre escondía de la vista de ella Olvia empezó a bailar por el escenario mostrándole sus pechos al público. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y nuevamente su cabello plateado la siguió como una estela. El público no podía dejar de mirarla, hipnotizados por su deslumbrante belleza. Y Robin tampoco podía. La pequeña no sabía qué sentir en ese momento. En su interior había una enorme confusión, pero notaba como que... su corazón se había roto un poquito.

Olvia se descolgó por la barra que estaba en el centro del escenario enganchando sus largas y musculosas piernas en ella y subiendo y bajando por ella mientras el público la colgaba billetes del tanga, encantados.

La canción llegaba a su punto culminante, y había que dejarla en lo más alto. Poco a poco el tanga fue bajando por las piernas de Olvia mientras los espectadores se ponían en pie y babeaban, deseosos de ver más. Poco a poco iba dejando ver el único punto que había estado tapado hasta ahora... Todos deseaban verlo.

Robin no fue capaz de seguir mirando. Salió de su escondite y echó a correr hacia la salida, sin darse cuenta de que Crocodile había reparado en ella.

-Ssigh...-Robin sollozó mientras corría por el pasillo hacia el coche. Las manos que se estiraban hacia los senos de sus madres y los ojos que la devoraban llameantes no se irían de su memoria jamás. Al igual que la expresión sexual y excitada de su madre. ¿Aquello era a lo que se dedicaba todas esas noches en las que volvía agotada? ¿Por qué?

Robin rompió a llorar descontroladamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Sería por su culpa? Sabía que a Olvia le costaba cada vez más mantenerlas a las dos, quizás se trataba de eso... pero aún así... había otras opciones... seguramente podría haber aceptado otro trabajo aunque la pagasen menos... como camarera o asistenta... cualquier cosa menos eso...

-Toma...-Crocodile la sobresaltó, ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Ella se incorporó y le miró asustada-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ttú... tú lo sabías-dijo Robin, enfureciéndose conforme pronunciaba las palabras-tú sabías esto... por eso te acercas a ella...

Para su sorpresa, Crocodile asintió sin ningún reparo.

-Claro. La conocí aquí. Llevo siguiéndola desde entonces...

Robin negó con vehemencia. Eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar... no podía soportarlo, simplemente no podía.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya...-se atrevió a decir señalando a Crocodile.

-Claro que no-dijo él, inexpresivo-es su elección.

-No... no puedo... quiero irme a casa-dijo Robin llevándose las manos a la cara y tirándose de la piel. Aquellas luces, aquellas personas, el asfixiante olor a tabaco... La verdad es que odiaba ese lugar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Está bien te llevaré pero solo si aceptas mi trato-dijo Crocodile mientras abría la puerta del coche y la invitaba a pasar. Robin no se movió.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó con voz débil.

-Qué no le cuentes nada de esto a ella. No has estado aquí, no lo has visto. ¿Me has entendido?

-Ella es mi madre-dijo Robin mirándole agresivamente y apretando los dientes furiosa.

-Y esa es mi condición-replicó Crocodile sin inmutarse-míralo de esta forma, ella ha aceptado esto porque no tenía otra salida, bastante hace sacándoos a las dos adelante. Quieres ayudarla, ¿no?

Robin tragó saliva. Sí. Pues claro que quería.

-No creo que achacándole cargos de conciencia lo vayas a conseguir-dijo Crocodile cruzándose de brazos-¿te gusta leer, no? Esto es lo que se llama un capítulo negro. No se debe volver a leer.

Robin asintió lentamente. Entonces para su sorpresa Crocodile la acarició el cabello y esbozó algo que se parecía a una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. No tendrá que hacerlo más. Yo voy a ocuparme de eso... ¿entiendes?-dijo. Ella asintió, aunque no lo entendía.

* * *

Finalmente se metió en el coche y él la dejó en la cama, exactamente como lo había hecho su madre. Olvia nunca llegó a enterarse de esto... pero Robin nunca volvió a ser igual con su madre, no pudo hacerlo. Y ella sintió como el cariño de su hija se desvanecía rápidamente.

* * *

Así pasó un año, y las cosas fueron cambiando rápidamente para madre e hija: aunque Olvia no quería Crocodile obligó a Don Crieg a eliminar la deuda que tenía con él, y ahí terminaron los stripteases y la vida nocturna. Gracias a la influencia de Crocodile Olvia consiguió un buen puesto en un museo como transcritora, y quizás pronto podría viajar incluso a Egipto. Entretanto, y aunque odiase admitirlo, su relación con Crocodile había ido mejorando. No eran oficialmente pareja, pero se veían cada vez más y pasaban juntos muchas noches de pasión. Robin solía salir al tejado de la casa cuando los escuchaba empezar a gemir en su cuarto, y se leía uno de los muchos libros que le regalaba Crocodile. Aunque era cierto que seguía dolida con su madre y con era muy distante, cada vez le caía mejor. Ella sabía que había un corazón, en el fondo, latiendo en alguna parte...

-Sé que no te gusta que esté con él y lo entiendo... no es una persona fácil-le admitió una tarde su madre mientras preparaban la cena juntas-pero me ha ayudado mucho... y realmente me gusta. Es difícil admitir que tu madre esté en una relación...

-No me molesta eso-replicó Robin un poco tensa.

-¿Entonces qué es?-preguntó Olvia, sin poder disimular su desesperación. Quería recuperar a su hija.

-Nada... déjalo-Robin salió de allí sin dejarle tiempo a su madre para insistirla.

Más tarde la niña estaba en su cuarto. Robin intentaba concentrarse en la lectura, pero esta ligeramente molesta. Sabía que estaba haciéndola daño. Pero simplemente no podía cambiar.

Casi había pasado un año desde aquella fatal vez en que la había visto en el club, pero aún no podía perdonárselo. Y además no podía hablarlo con ella. Con o sin promesa a Cocodile no hubiera podido.

Sin saber por qué Robin rompió a llorar de repente. Tuvo que dejar la gruesa novela que estaba leyendo a un lado para no empaparla mientras unos gruesos lagrimones le caían por las mejillas hasta perderse en el suelo. Había explotado, eso era todo. Tanto tiempo guardándolo en su interior habían terminado por salir por sí solo.

-Robin... ¡oh, no!-Olvia había ido al cuarto por qué quería hablar con ella, y al verla tirada en el suelo llorando se inclinó consternada y la abrazó con fuerza-no, no Robin... mi niña... tranquila... estoy aquí... te quiero mucho... perdóname... perdóname si te he hecho algo malo... estoy contigo...

Robin se dejó abrazar por su madre y correspondió al abrazo estrechándola contra ella con fuerza.

-Mamá, te quiero...-pudo decir finalmente. Olvia sonrió mientras los ojos también se le anhegaban en lágrimas.

-Y yo, cielo... y yo a tí.

Desde el pasillo Crocodile las observó abrazarlas, sigiloso. El criminal hubiese soportado cien torturas antes de admitirlo, pero se había encariñado con las dos... hasta considerarlas incluso su familia. Era increíble, pero cierto. Hasta el punto de que empezaba a plantearse que sería de ellos tres en el futuro.

-Podría retirarme-le dijo una noche a Olvia mientras se bañaban juntos-si Barbablanca cae antes del final de año tendría suficiente dinero para mandarte a tí y a Robin fuera del país... y luego podría marcharme yo... despues de arreglar unas cosas...

-Cuando algo suena tan bien... nunca lo es-le avisó Olvia. Su pelo plateado le cubría los pechos como a una sirena mientras sus piernas rozaban las de Crocodile enfrente suyo.

-No soy conformista nena, y lo sabes-dijo Crocodile poniéndole una mano en el pecho y acariciándolo. Dios, ella era tan exhuberante-hay que saber jugar nuestras cartas...

-Eso ya lo he escuchado antes-le advirtió Olvia, sombría. Crocodile asintió. Sabía lo que ella se temía-prométemelo Crocodile... promete que nunca le pasará nada malo... a ella.

Crocodile se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, pero finalmente lo hizo:

-Lo juro-dijo con firmeza. Olvia asintió, más tranquila.

-Ven aquí-le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo envolvía con su cuerpo desnudo en un húmedo abrazo. Crocodile depositó besos en sus morenos pechos mientras Olvia gimoteaba excitada al contacto.

* * *

Era un martes tranquilo en el centro de la ciudad cuando en medio del ajetreo habitual un disparo hizo que todo el mundo se quedase callado y los ruidos se detuvieran.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! Otros dos tiros; por el fondo de la calle se veía venir a tres siluetas corriendo a toda pastilla. Las que iban más atrás eran un par de tipos enormes armados hasta los dientes que llevaban en las manos las armas causantes de los disparos. El tercero, corriendo delante suyo, era Crocodile. Iba maltrecho y cojeaba un poco, pero aún así corría como nunca en su vida. Su rostro sangraba copiosamente, al igual que su brazo izquierdo, que llevaba envuelto en un muñón porque ya no tenía mano.

-Joder... mierda...-jadeó Crocodile mientras empujaba a varias señoras para poder seguir adelante.

Entretanto en su nuevo piso, mucho más espacioso y cómodo, Olvia terminaba de hacer su cama y se tumbaba en el sofá para disfrutar de una buena lectura antes de tener que ir a por Robin. Los martes libraba, así que era el mejor momento para tumbarse a descansar.

Ding Dong. Ella no esperaba visitas así que cuando fue a abrir la puerta estaba bastante extrañada. Se habrían equivocado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Nico Olvia?-dijo una estridente voz desde fuera. Ella caviló un segundo.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Soy de la policía... Tiene que abrirme-dijo el desconocido enseñando su placa. Olvia caviló. No sabía quien era ese tipo...-se lo repito, tiene que abrirme...

Olvia miró hacia los lados. ¿Qué quería...? Le... le daba miedo. No sabía qué hacer.

Recordó que Crocodile tenía un revólver guardado en la cómoda de la habitación. Pero eso era una locura, de ninguna manera pensaba utilizarlo.

-¿Me abre?-fuera el agente empezaba a impacientarse. Olvia finalmente abrió la puerta, aunque no le dejó entrar.

-Disculpe, pero no esperaba hoy visitas-dijo-me tranquilizaría bastante si pudiese ver su placa...

-¿Mi...? Joder...-el agente sacó su placa plateada y casi se la estampó en las narices. No tenía un rostro agradable: sus cabellos eran largos y tenía varias cicatrices que le deformaban su poco agraciada cara. En la placa Olvia leyó "Spandam".

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-le preguntó Olvia sin más rodeos.

-Ejem, si pudiéramos sentarnos...-dijo Spandam señalando los sofás. Ella accedió. Después, el policía pareció darle vueltas a algo más-y si pudiera traerme usted algo... verá, llevo despierto desde las seis de la mañana...

Olvia le miró con incredulidad pero finalmente se levantó y volvió con un plato de galletas. Spandam dejó que ella comiese una primero (la que él mismo eligió para darle) y luego se fue zampando las otras. Olvia tuvo que soportar como aquel repugnante ser le llenaba el sofá de migas sin ninguna consideración.

-¿Es usted Nico Olvia, hija de Nico Babel y licenciada en arqueología y lenguas antiguas?-preguntó Spandam mientras terminaba de engullir las galletas. Olvia asintió-¿es usted madre de una niña, Robin, y trabaja actualmente en el Museo de Historia de la ciudad?-Olvia volvió a asentir-muy bien, estupendo. Bueno señora, pues usted está detenida...

Olvia se quedó paralizada, como si no asimilara lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero en el fondo fue como si ya lo estuviera esperando. Era casi liberador.

-¿De qué se me acusa?-le preguntó a Spandam. Era como hablar en un sueño...

* * *

Crocodile había llegado a un cruce y entonces divisó en un aparcamiento cercano a una mujer que estaba metiendo las bolsas de la compra en el coche.

-Estupendo...-echó a correr hacia ella y cuando la alcanzó la quitó las llaves y empujó para meterse en el coche.

-¡Oye, para!-la mujer no se mostró intimidada (sería porque él se estaba desangrando) y trató de detenerle, cuando un disparo de los perseguidores de Crocodile la dio en el costado e hizo que se desplomara.

-¡Tío, apunta bien, joder!-le gritó uno de los matones al otro.

Crocodile cerró la puerta del audi y arrancó metiéndose en la carretera rápidamente. Los otros dos no pudieron alcanzarle.

-¡Mierda!-gritó uno de ellos, dándole una patada a la mujer moribunda-¡Si no le cojemos Barbablanca nos mata!

Mientras conducía Crocodile sacó del bolso de la mujer su móvil y rápidamente marcó el número del señor 1, su secuaz de confianza.

-¿Estás ahí?-preguntó, jadeando.

-Todo ha salido mal jefe. Barbablanca ha matado a Hody, y nos matará a nosotros si nos coge-le respondió la inexpresiva voz del señor 1.

-Dejamos la ciudad, llévate solo lo imprescindible-dijo Crocodile con voz ronca-pero antes necesito que pases por el colegio... hay que recoger a una niña...

* * *

En el piso de Olvia Spandam seguía plantado frente a ella, comiéndose hasta la última migaja del plato de galletas.

-Mi departamento te ha estado investigando. Al parecer tu relación con Crocodile no es la primera, ya se te vincula antes con Don Crieg...

-Con él mi relación fue muy distinta-dijo Olvia, muy tensa.

-Ya, ya... déjame adivinar. Una bailarina de striptease, una zorra subnormal que se cree muy listilla y se putea al jefe mafioso de turno para salir de los apuros. Conozco a la chusma como tú. Me apuesto a que ellos te compraron también la carrera, ¿no?

Olvia no respondió a esa insolencia. Ya se la esperaba. Era como si ya supiera todo aquello. Había sido feliz por demasiado tiempo. Y ahora tocaba seguir...

-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?-preguntó Olvia finalmente. Spandam sonrió con sadismo.

-Tienes que venir a comisaría. No tienes derecho a ninguna llamada, al menos hasta que mis jefes hablen contigo. Tienes que contarnos todo lo que sepas de Crocodile, y de Barbablanca.

-No se nada...

-Mentirosa.

Spandam se levantó y fue hacia ella, amenazador. Al parecer creía que por ser más alto y más fuente Olvia se achantaría, pero eso no era así. La mujer se mantuvo inalterable.

-Y temo decirte que mi departamento ya ha considerado imposible que mantengas la custodia de tu hija-añadió, disfrutando con la expresión de horror que se dibujó en el rostro de ella-la hija de una stripper y un mafioso necesita padres que la cuiden, no semejante entorno familiar...

-Su padre no era un mafioso...-susurró Olvia consternada.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y quién era?-preguntó Spandam, agarrándola del brazo-necesito respuestas.

-Era un buen hombre... por favor, Robin no tiene nada que ver...-pidió Olvia, dejando por una vez su faceta fría y seria para sonar desesperada. A Spandam eso le gustó. Era una persona malvada.

-Ya hemos tramitado una orden. Ella pasará a disposición del Estado que decidirá quién va a adoptarla...-explicó-tal vez pueda recuperarla con el tiempo... si colabora.

Pero ella sabía que él mentía.

Olvia titubeó un segundo. Había que pensar en algo... y rápido.

-Respuestas... está bien pero... Tal vez podríamos arreglarlo... de otra forma-sugirió. Spandam tembló un poco. No podía negar que ella le ponía mucho. Pero él era ante todo un profesional.

-Si te crees que eres la primera puta que intenta ligar conmigo para salvar el cuello crees mal-dijo, zarandeándola-ahora nos vamos.

-No hablaba de sexo... si no te interesa, tal vez si lo haga el ddinero de Crocodile...-susurró Olvia, soportando el fuerte apretón al que él la estaba sometiendo.

-¿El dinero de...? ¿Qué?-Spandam la miró con incredulidad-la mafia mete su dinero en el banco, mentirosa. Tenemos sus cuentas vigiladas.

-Él no confía en nadie-dijo Olvia, y eso era cierto. Crocodile tenía un par de millones de berries en metálico escondidos como liquidez por si habia problemas, pero estaban escondidos en otro lugar. Spandam sin embargo eso no lo sabía.

-Él tiene su dinero... ¿aquí?-preguntó el policía babeando. Si lo llevaba al cuartel le ascendían seguro. Y se podía quedar una parte ya de paso. Era un profesional, más o menos...

-Está en nuestro cuarto-explicó Olvia, señalando con la cabeza la entrada a su habitación-dentro del colchón...

-Llévame...-ordenó Spandam-y ya que estamos puede que... puede que si acepte más cosas... ya que estamos... mal no te va a venir...

Olvia asintió y él sonrió. Iba a ganarse un ascenso y a echar un polvazo con aquella impresionante mujer. No empezaba mal la mañana. La verdad es que era muy poco profesional.

Entraron en la habitación y se les escuchó hablar unos segundos. Luego sonó un ruido, algo parecido a un disparo aunque amortizado por un cojín que se colocó delante del cañón de la pistola. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente Nico Olvia salió de la habitación a toda prisa envuelta en su abrigo y con una maleta hecha.

* * *

Robin salía del colegio pensando en la historia que se estaba leyendo y deseosa de llegar a casa para continuar, cuando tres de sus compañeros de clase pasaron cerca suyo y la tiraron del pelo. Estaba acostumbrada, en el colegio la mayoría de niños la trataban cada vez más mal. En ese momento paró enfrente suyo un coche que conocía. En él estaba subido Crocodile y un señor negro muy alto, que ella creía su chófer.

-Sube-le ordenó Crocodile. La niña caviló. Su madre le había dicho que no se fuera con nadie más que con ella. Pero Crocodile era de confianza. Así que terminó por obedecer.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Robin mientras observaba a Crocodile asombrada. No tenía buen aspecto: se había vendado parte del rostro ensangrentado y estaba más pálido que nunca. Con el abrigo se tapaba la parte de la mano que le faltaba.

-Nos vamos de la ciudad-explicó el mafioso con voz débil. Robin se incorporó al instante, asustada-no te preocupes por ella, ya ha salido también con su coche. Nos reuniremos cuando hayamos recorrido un par de kilómetros...

Robin miró por la ventana viendo los edificios que tan bien conocía pasar a toda velocidad. Pero... Su casa, sus cosas... ¿dónde quedaban sus libros? Ahora tenía miedo.

No fueron un par de kilómetros: el señor 1 condujo durante toooodo el día y tooooda la noche sin hacer ni una parada. Dejaron atrás la ciudad y las montañas para adentrarse en una explanada cada vez más seca y después en el desierto. Robin contemplaba el paisaje mientras escribía los capítulos de su propia novela en su mente, y finalmente se quedó dormida, acurrucada en el asiento de al lado a Crocodile. El criminal la observó dormitar suavemente, y la acarició el cabello con su mano sana. Más que furioso estaba desolado: él tenía grandes planes para cuando hubiese matado a Barbablanca... pero una vez más el viejo y astuto mafioso se le había adelantado descubriendo su felonía y le había torturado. Crocodile se vengaría de Barbablanca por aquello, y por tantas otras cosas que le había hecho pasar desde que tenía memoria...

Finalmente llegaron a un motel en mitad de los acantilados del cañón que habían recorrido. Crocodile bajó llevando a Robin en brazos, y delicadamente la depositó en una cama. Olvia ya estaba allí, y corrió a ver a su hija.

-Ssssh, no la despiertes ahora... tenemos que hablar-dijo Crocodile echándole una calada a su cigarro. Olvia le miró enfadada. Todo aquello era por su culpa.

Más tarde, discutían, alejados del motel en un pequeño bosquecito de cactus.

-Si te quieres quedar más tranquila hazlo. Todo es culpa mía. Yo te metí en esto-dijo Crocodile con sarcasmo.

-Mírate...-Olvia señaló sus terribles heridas-lo tenías todo... solo tenías que dejarlo atrás... ¿de verdad era necesario...?

-Sí lo era. Es mi vida. Yo conocía los riesgos...

-¡También para nosotras!

-Eso ya es cosa tuya. Yo te dí la posibilidad de rechazarme... te lo dije desde el principio, pero tú...-se acercó a ella, aspirando su aroma a canela. Era como un bálsamo en aquellos momentos-tú no pudiste resistirte, Olvia... y por eso estamos aquí. Somos dos adultos responsables, los dos decidimos jugar a este juego... y los dos hemos perdido...

-Estoy harta de perder...-susurró Olvia dándose la vuelta. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente y era la única luz en medio de aquel desierto-llevo toda mi vida perdiendo... ese ha sido mi error: creer que por una vez las cosas iban a mejorar... creer que de verdad mi vida podía ser diferente a cómo había sido hasta ahora. Y por culpa de eso, solo ha empeorado. Nada es diferente.

-Eso no es cierto Olvia. ¿No lo ves? Todo es ahora muy diferente. La tienes a ella... y me tienes a mí... me tendrás siempre...

Olvia miró a Crocodile cuyo negro cabello ondeaba al viento. Estaba lleno de moratones y cortes pero aún así mantenía intacto su atractivo.

-Por qué te enamoraste de mí-preguntó Olvia súbitamente. Crocodile tembló un poco al oírlo, no lo esperaba.

-Yo no... nunca te he dicho que me haya enamorado...-la recordó mientras se miraban fijamente-enamorarse es una palabra estúpida. Yo no creo en eso...

Olvia avanzó hacia él y le miró sonriendo con tristeza.

-Yo también me he enamorado-confesó, y le besó. El cálido viento del cañón los abrazó mientras ellos unían sus labios bajo la luz de la luna en un último y apasionado beso.

-Llevaré a Robin a Rukia, allí estaremos seguros-dijo Crocodile mientras abrazaba a Olvia-pero tú qué piensas hacer mientras tanto...

Ella señaló la moto. Acababa de comprarla en un concesionario en el pueblo más cercano.

-Lo sabes de sobra. A estas alturas la policía debe estar ya buscándome-dijo con voz leve-no quiero ser peso muerto.

-Puedo protegerte-dijo Crocodile, pero ella negó.

-Mientras esté con vosotros corres peligro. Soy un arma que pueden usar contra tí si consiguen detenerme.

-Yo os ocultaré-insistió Crocodile. Ella empezó a andar hacia la moto y él la siguió, preocupado. No sabía en qué iba a derivar todo aquello.

-He matado a un policía, Crocodile. Mientras siga en el país no voy a estar a salvo-tragó saliva mientras intentaba seguir tranquila-Le quité la vida porque no podía soportar pensar que fuese a alejarme de Robin... quería hacerla daño... y ahora aún así me debo alejar de ella, quiera o no...

-No tiene por qué ser así-Crocodile la tomó con la mano que aún tenía sana y pegó su cabeza a la suya-buscaremos la forma de probar tu inocencia... yo confesaré si es necesario.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No podía seguir reteniéndole. Debía alejarse de Robin cuanto antes para garantizar su seguridad. Y sabía que la única oportunidad que tenía de poder mantenerla segura ahora era Crocodile.

-Ten cuidado...-dijo él mientras Olvia entraba un momento en el motel y se acercaba a la cama de Robin. La niña estaba dormida, se había quedado así después de que ella la hubiese estado contando una historia de Egipto una vez más, como solía hacerle hacía un año. Olvia no quiso tocarla ni besarla por miedo a despertarla. No se atrevía a despedirse de ella. Sabía que dolería demasiado.

Mientras contemplaba a su Robin dormir plácidamente Nico Olvia sintió como las lágrimas volvían a brotarle al fin después de tantos años. Ella que pensaba que nunca podría volver a llorar, y ahora sin embargo. Lloró y lloró silenciosamente mirando impotente a su hija. Ella sería una gran mujer, de eso estaba segura.

-Siento haberte metido en esto-dijo Crocodile cuando salieron del motel nuevamente.

-Tú me ayudaste con mi deuda. En esto me he metido yo sola...-dijo Olvia colocándose el casco-te volveré a ver... te lo prometo...

Acarició el mutilado rostro de Crocodile una vez más y después subió en la moto. Pisando fuerte el pedal arrancó y levantando una gran polvareda se metió nuevamente en la carretera, directa hacia la frontera que significaría por fin su libertad...

-Hasta pronto...-susurró Crocodile mientras la veía empequeñecer en la oscuridad. A él sí que no le salieron las lágrimas. Su corazón hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la capacidad de llorar.

* * *

-Esa fue la última vez que él o yo vimos a mi madre...-terminó de relatar Robin. Sentado a su lado, Zoro la escuchaba compungido. Era una historia tan estremecedora como emotiva. Ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre Robin... y podía sentir también su sufrimiento.

Robin miró a Zoro asustada. Llegaba el momento de la prueba... lo que siempre se había temido...

-Ven...-dijo el chico, abrazándola-te quiero... te quiero mucho...

Ella tuvo un escalofrío mientras pegaba la cabeza al hombro del chico y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Zoro notó que lloraba y la miró preocupado.

-Ssiempre había temido que te marcharas... que al descubrirlo te alejases de mí...-confesó Robin finalmente.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-preguntó él acongojado.

-Tú ya le conoces... snif... él se ha convertido en un mmonstruo... si nos vuelve a ver juntos...

-Él no me da miedo-dijo Zoro, aunque la verdad no le gustaba nada la idea de verse de nuevo con el garfio de Crocodile atascado en la tráquea-pero... ¿todos estos años has vivido con él?

Robin asintió. Habían pasado ya casi cinco años desde aquel día. Y ni ella ni Crocodile habían tenido una sola noticia sobre su madre.

-Él cuidó de mí-le explicó-me llevó a un colegio dónde sabía que yo estaría feliz y me dio una casa enorme llena de libros... Durante un tiempo fui feliz. Mi madre lo había predicho todo correctamente: sin ella la policía no tenía nada contra Crocodile (no podían relacionarlos sin una confesión de ella) y al no haber posibles cargos contra él pudo ocuparse de mí sin problemas consiguiendo mi custodia...

-O sea que eres legalmente su hija... hasta que cumplas los dieciocho años...-dedujo Zoro.

-Cumplo en septiembre-agregó Robin-pdro eso da igual, él no me dejará marcharme.

Zoro iba a decir algo pero se calló. Contempló sus zapatos embarrados mientras reflexionaba sobre el asunto. Sólo sonaba el agua de la fuente, pues en vez de volver a sus habitaciones tras regresar de Okama se habían ido a hablar al jardín del hotel.

-Crocodile me dio todo lo que quería... y mientras tanto su fanilia criminal fue creciendo hasta que Barbanlanca tuvo que dejar de enfrentarse a él y acceder a una colaboración. Ahora vuelven a ser asociados, aunque me temo que esté planeando intentar matarle de nuevo...

Entendió por la expresión abatida de Robin que Crocodile pese a sus defectos era una persona importante para ella. A fin de cuentas era lo más cercano a un padre que ella había tenido. Y la única persona que todavía cuidaba de ella.

-Él es una persona complicada... estoy segura de que alguna vez fue feliz, y eso le destruyó más que nada al dejar de serlo... no lo sé. Pero desde que mi madre se fue se ha ido convirtiendo en un monstruo. Yo... le he visto organizar cosas horribles... pero a veces consigo calmarle... esclarecer un poco esas sombras.

Zoro asintió escuchando en silencio. El hombre que él había conocido esa noche desde luego no tenía corazón, y era altamente peligroso. Sólo pensar que su Robin llevaba cinco años conviviendo con él le ponía enfermo.

-Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo finalmente. Robin le miró sorprendida. Le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar. Por encima de todo seguía dándole miedo perderle.

-Te dije el día del ferrie que me daba miedo enamorarme a mí también... era porque no quería ponerte en peligro-confesó Robin. Zoro asintió.

-Lo entiendo...

Ella agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Hace dos años hubo un chico... él no me gustaba especialmente, pero estaba enamorado de mí y siempre intentaba pasar tiempo conmigo. A los dos nos gustaba leer y la historia y... bueno...-prefirió no entrar en detalles-al final yo accedí, y durante unas semanas estuvimos juntos... entonces él decidió que era el momento de tomárselo en serio... y se presentó en casa ante Crocodile con un ramo, explicándole quién era y lo que quería de mí...

Zoro se imaginaba la escena perfectamente. Pero sabía que aunque quisiera no se podría imaginar lo que vendría después.

-Crocodile le invitó a cenar y allí le estuvo preguntando sobre él, sobre nosotros... yo ya le veía venir... pero no sospechaba lo que sería capaz de hacerle. Esa noche cuando el chico se marchó, envió al seño un grupo de matones que le dieron una paliza se lo llevaron en un maletero y lo tiraron al mar. No sé cómo él pudo sobrevivir... pero no quiso saber de mí nunca más. La única vez que quise acercarme a él para disculparme se fue huyendo. Así ha sido desde entonces... con todos los demás...

-Pero tú no los amabas...-Zoro la conocía demasiado bien como para entenderla. Robin se había dejado llevar por Law a principio de curso, pero porque no se lo tomaba en serio. Era solo un chico malo con el que jugar.

-Salía con chicos malos... yo no tenía amigas en la clase pero me llevaba bien con ellos, y a ellos les gustaba yo... a mí no me importaban demasiado. Sólo quería sentir que alguien me quería, y ellos... bueno...

Zoro asintió. Ella quería disculparse pero él no iba a permitirlo. Antes de conocerse los dos tenían todo el derecho del mundo a haberse relacionado con quien hubieran querido.

-Cada vez que Crocodile me descubría con un chico nuevo se enfadaba más. Y los castigaba... Al cuarto de ellos yo le pedí que se detuviera...

-¿Y lo hizo?-preguntó Zoro. Debía de haberlo hecho, porque él había tenido bastante suerte comparado con el primer pretendiente.

Robin asintió lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Le... le daba pánico recordar aquello...

Una noche estaba hablando por el móvil con su novio de aquel entonces, Pell, cuando el chico se había callado de repente. Antes de que la llamada se cortase, Robin habría jurado distinguir la voz de Crocodile a lo lejos. Mierda. Había pasado de nuevo...

-Creía haber advertido a los niñatos de tu banda de que no os quería volver cerca de ella-le decía Crocodile a Pell mientras le hundía su garfio en el pecho. El chico lanzó un fuente grito-eres un morocho asqueroso y entrometido y me has tocado los cojones por última vez.

-¡Por favor! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Nos queremos! ¡Déjala en paz!

Crocodile sonrió mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Pell y luego la sacudía contra el suelo, haciéndole sangrar por la nariz fuertemente.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente-dijo mientras se limpiaba el garfio con un pañuelo que le ofrecía el señor 2-¿qué te parece si jugamos tú y yo a un juego?

Pell tembló un poco.

-¿Qué clase de juego?-se atrevió a preguntar. Crocodile sonrió mientras el señor 2 le acercaba una bolsa de golf.

-Verás... estaba yo tan contento jugando al golf cuando me comunicaron que mi hija y tú estabais tan felices fornicando en mi casa... Bajo mi techo...-dijo con voz grave. Pell le miró desafiante. Al igual que Zoro, aquel valiente chico no temía desafiar a Crocodile. Grave error.

-Cómo el jefe no pudo terminar la partida, podemos acabarla ahora contigo-añadió el señor 2 con una tonta risita. Crocodile asintió.

-No sería una mala idea, ¿a que no?-dijo mientras sacaba un palo.

-¿Quieres... que juegue contra tí?-se atrevió a preguntar Pell, aún tumbado en el suelo con la rodilla del señor 1 oprimiéndole el cuello. Crocodile negó con la cabeza.

-Tú tienes que ayudarme... serás el hoyo...

-No... nno, espera-intentó decir, pero fue tarde: entre el señor 1 y el 2 le sujetaron mientras Crocodile apuntaba a él con el palo de golf, y dándole un tremendo tiro a su bola la lanzó directa a la boca del chico. A Pell se le saltaron varios dientes, y cayó al suelo mientras babeaba sangre, aturdido.

-Pero que feo, así Robin no va a poder quererte-dijo Crocodile con saña, y entonces le hundió el palo en los dientes que aún le quedaban, rompiéndoselos también-oyo en un 1... je... hala, venga... devolvedlo a su casa, o lo que sea...

Sus subordinados se lo llevaron a rastras a un coche donde lo cargaron y condujeron hasta un descampado, dejándome tirado en medio de la carretera. Ya encontraría él sólito el camino de vuelta, si era tan listillo.

Crocodile por su parte se subió en su Mercedes y condujo hasta su mansión de la montaña, malhumorado. Estaba harto de que Robin anduviera por ahí con aquellos chicos. La cambiaría de colegio otra vez si era necesario...

Mientras se desnudaba y se sumergía en su piscina cubierta Crocodile examinó su maltratado cuerpo rodeado de burbujas y reflexionó sobre sus acciones. ¿Por qué no podía soportar verla en brazos de otros? Ella era la hija de Olvia... y era prácticamente su hija... o más bien no... Robin había crecido muy rápido, y cada vez se parecía más a su madre, tenía su misma mirada, de pureza y valentía, tenía su misma inteligencia. Y él sabía que esas eran cualidades a las que no se podía resistir. Le atraían, le ofrecían una pequeña chispa por la que le alegraba vivir... pero Crocodile sabía que no podía hacerle eso a ella. Sabía que Robin no le aceptaría, y no quería perderla. Debía renunciar a ello y esperar... Tal vez Olvia volviera algún día...

Pero Olvia no daba señales de vida, y Crocodile al igual que la pequeña Robin empezaba a desesperar.

Nadó unos largos en las cristalinas aguas y luego salió secándose enseguida. Como estaba solo en el agua iba desnudo, pero se envolvió con la toalla cuando se dirigió a su habitación por si se encontraba con la chica o con el personal de servicio.

Crocodile entró en su habitación y se cambió. Puso música de jazz, que le relajaba, mientras envolvía su cuerpo aún húmedo en un albornoz y luego bajaba a cenar. Cenaría en su gran mesa de caoba los más deliciosos manjares... solo. Porque al final después de tantos engaños, traiciones y matanzas era así como estaba.

Tal vez podía llamar a una prostituta o dos o tres, o a alguna de sus amiguitas del casino, pero no estaba de humor... era otro tipo de deseo el que le recorría. Crocodile vació la botella de vino en unos minutos manchándose su caro albornoz y luego se dirigió al salón para recostarse en el sofá.

-¿Dónde está Pell?-preguntó una voz detrás suyo. Crocodile gruñó. Así que Robin había salido de su habitación.

-No se de qué me estás hablando...-negó como le era habitual.

-Crocodile...-dijo Robin mirándole asustada-sé que fuiste a buscar a Pell antes... por favor, dime que está bien.

-Ggggn, está bien-dijo Crocodile.

-Dime la verdad.

El mafioso soltó una injuria. Las luces del salón estaban apagadas así que se veía más bien poco, pero el alto y esbelto cuerpo de Robin destacaba en las sombras. Que bien olía la chica... era jóven, y muy bella.

-Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así-dijo Crocodile finalmente-a muchos les he mandado al fondo del mar con unos zapatos de cemento por menos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tú?-Robin le sorprendió al hablarle en un tono muy agudo. Estaba muy enfadada-¿para decidir qué hacer con mi vida? ¿Para decidir que hacer con la vida de los demás? Para tí nadie vale nada...

Crocodile la miró con aburrimiento. Estaba tan borracho que apenas distinguía su cara. Pero Robin no podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

-Quiero irme de aquí... Por favor, deja que lo haga. Nunca te delataré, ni te costaré más dinero. No sabrás nada de mí-dijo. Se dio la vuelta pero Crocodile la cogió de la mano y la obligó a mirarle.

-Robin, Robin... ¿Es que ya no me quieres...?-preguntó con voz ronca. La chica quiso dejarle de mirar pero Crocodile giró su cara obligándola a hacerlo.

-Sí te quiero...-admitió finalmente la morena-pero nno podemos seguir así...

-Tienes razón... nno podemos...-dijo Crocodile, y entonces se inclinó para besarla. Robin abrió mucho los ojos en una mezcla de sorpresa y horror cuando notó los labios de Crocodile en los suyos, para luego descendee a su cuyo y a su hombro. El criminal la besó por todo el brazo y el escote mientras la acariciaba de forma impúdica. Robin estaba paralizada. No sabía qué hacer. No iba a poder luchar con él, sabía que no podía oponer resistencia... y además tenía curiosidad... Una vez más esa maldita curiosidad... De ver que estaba dispuesto a hacer... a dónde era capaz él de llegar...

-Mmmmn...-Crocodile tocó los pechos de la chica por encima de su tela y luego con el garfio empezó a rajarla para dejarlos al descubierto. A la vez con su mano sana buscaba su intimidad bajo sus bragas. Cuando Robin notó los dedos de Crocodile acariciarla el pubis tuvo un escalofrío. Ya sabía a dónde iba a llegar él. La cuestión era si quería pararle o no... Por una parte se sentía mal, pero por otra le gustaba cada vez más. Crocodile era tan maduro, tan... dominante... tenía tanto poder sobre ella que la volvía loca.

-Joder... ooooh...-él estaba empezando a excitarse más. Se abrió el albornoz dejando al descubierto su ancho pecho y lo pegó al cuerpo de ella. Robin ahogó un gemido de excitación-cómo te pareces... a tu madre...

Fue esa última frase de Crocodile lo que la detuvo por fin. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella había leído sobre el amor en los libros, sabía lo que se sentía. Y no era eso. Estaba harta de tocar, de besar chicos... y de no sentir nada realmente. Ella no estaba enamorada de Crocodile... y de ninguna forma se dejaría arrastrar por él como Olvia lo había hecho.

-Nno...-dijo ella. Crocodile seguía besándola mientras con el garfio tocaba la punta de sus pezones-Nno...

-¿Qué?-preguntó él, mirándola con sorpresa.

-No puedo, nno... no lo hagas-dijo la chica cerrando las piernas. El rostro de Crocodile se contrajo por el enfado.

-Si que puedes-dijo, y entonces le abrió las piernas con brutalidad.

-Nno, por favor-repitió la chica, cerrando los ojos con miedo. Crocodile se quedó quieto al escucharla de nuevo. Por fin parecía volver a la realidad. Él sabía que tampoco debía hacerlo... al menos aún le quedaba ese remanso de conciencia... ¿ganaría ella o su malvado y egoísta deseo de salirse con la suya siempre?

Por una vez fue capaz de frenar. Crocodile se levantó y apartándose de Robin escupió a un lado, mientras recogía su bata. La miró enfadado pero no supo qué decir... ahora lamentaba haber perdido el control.

-Deja que me vaya... Por favor...-pidió Robin, incorporándose y tapándose el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo-yo te... te quiero... pero no puedo más...

Crocodile no se volvió al escuchar esto. Ella aún notaba su sabor en los labios, y la calidez de su cuerpo. Nunca la podría olvidar... y el morboso pensamiento de cómo habría llegado a ser sentirse el uno al otro no la dejó dormir en mucho tiempo.

-No quiero volverte a ver con esa escoria-dijo el mafioso con voz ronca-no vuelvas a salir a mis espaldas.

Y diciendo esto se marchó. Robin le vio alejarse mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Sentía ganas de echarse a llorar pero no fue capaz. Se encerró en su cuarto y pasó toda la noche tirada en el suelo en silencio, pensando.

Nunca podría escapar de él. Su vida dependía completamente de Crocodile. Pero realmente tampoco tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir. Ni nadie más a quien quisiera realmente. Sólo a su madre, y ella por lo que parecía no se molestaba en dar señales de vida, si es que vivía.

Devorada por la angustia Robin comprendió al fin que su destino era permanecer al lado de la única persona que la quería, y que antes o después no podría resistirse y terminaría por obligarla a acostarse juntos. Pero hay cosas peores ¿no es cierto? Podía estar muerta... y siempre es mejor estar viva que eso... siempre...

Unos días más tarde Crocodile informó a Robin mientras comían de que ese verano iría a Shinsekawa, ya que él tenía que ocuparse de sus negocios en el oeste y se ausentaría por varias semanas. La chica ni protestó ni opuso resistencia.

-Te advierto que estarás vigilada-dijo Crocodile mientras masticaba su filete-así que no pongas a más gente en peligro... ¿me has entendido?

-Sí-respondió ella con voz inexpresiva, y no se dijo nada más. Llegado junio Crocodile se despidió de ella y la entregó una carta para Sengoku. En ella le prometía una cuantiosa suma de dinero si ella recibía un tratamiento favorable. De ahí que el director la ofreciera más favores como por ejemplo saltarse el castigo la vez que se emborracharon.

-Cuídate, princesa de los libros-dijo Crocodile mientras ella subía al coche del señor 1 que la llevaría a Shinsekawa-te llamaré esta noche.

Robin asintió y le sonrió. Le vendrían bien esos meses fuera, aunque fuese en un lugar como ese. Crocodile ya la había mandado a internados y campamentos cada vez que tenía líos, aunque siempre con vigilancia. Así que estaba acostumbrada. Y le emocionaba mucho pensar qué se encontraría en Shinsekawa.

-Adiós...

Y así la niña y el gángster, supervivientes de una trágica historia de desamor, dinero y violencia, se separaron confusos y preocupados, sin saber cuál era el futuro que el destino les tenía pensado dar.

* * *

Robin terminó de relatar su historia cruzada de brazos mientras Zoro, totalmente desolado, la escuchaba hacerlo. Finalmente le miró e intentó sonreír pero se vió incapaz de hacerlo.

-Esta historia no puede tener un final feliz Zoro-dijo Robin, y aquellas palabras fueron las más duras de todas-ha estado mal desde que empezó, y no puede ir a mejor... hay cosas que no podemos cambiar...

-Nno, claro que no, eso no es verdad-dijo él enfadado, y ella le miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué quería decir?-podemos hacerlo mejor, podemos cambiarlo...

-Zoro, no quiero que te hundas conmigo, terminaremos por ahogarnos...

-Aprenderemos a nadar-replicó Zoro mientras se ponía de rodillas en frente suyo-¿no lo entiendes Robin? Lo demás ya no me importa... no... no quiero vivir si no es contigo. Pero podemos cambiar eso... nos iremos juntos... huiremos...

-Zoro, no podemos hacer eso...-dijo Robin, aunque en su interior su corazón gritaba "¡Sí! ¡Hazlo!".

-Claro que podemos. Somos jóvenes. Conseguiremos lo que queramos-dijo Zoro con convencimiento-hay tiempo y... mientras esté contigo... Robin, te amo.

Ella seguía negando. Eran demasiados contras, demasiados miedos.

-Si él te encuentra te matará-dijo, desesperada-sabe que te quiero de verdad, sabe que está vez es diferente... si ha actuado así es porque quiere que yo misma te deje, para protegerte. Quiere que yo corte contigo... porque te amo.

Zoro la miró fijamente, y Robin sintió que se derretía.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Dejarlo y vivir alejados para siempre... o hacerlo, aunque en el intento muramos?

Robin despegó los labios negando con la cabeza. Él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Estaba vibrando por la emoción. Todo un nuevo futuro se abría ante ellos. Decidieran lo que decidiesen, su vida estaba a pinto de cambiar...

-Sí quiero... quiero irme contigo-confesó la chica. Zoro asintió mientras soltaba una carcajada-quiero intentarlo...

-Tenemos que ayudar a Luffy a desenmascarar a Akainu-recordó Zoro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-pero en cuanto lo hagamos nos marcharemos de aquí. Puedo encontrar un trabajo, o dos... y conseguiremos esa casa en el bosque... y podremos estar juntos... es lo que más quiero.

Robin le miraba emocionada mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Había pasado tanto tiempo sola... Había sufrido tanto en silencio sin tener a alguien que la escuchara. Ahora tenía al chico más bueno del mundo a su lado, y lucharía por ella, y la querría todos los días de su vida. Recostándose en la hierva del parque Zoro y Robin cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron mientras en su mente imaginaban como sería esa vida. Eran muy afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.

Y en el cielo, dos estrellas se acercaron y brillaron juntas, porque eran las estrellas de sus vidas, que por fin se habían encontrado y ahora brillarían siempre en pareja, esperando poder guiarles por las muchas adversidades que aún les quedaban por vencer...

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos ya que Crocodile es mi villano preferido de One Piece y me moría de ganas por sacarlo. Su historia de amor con Olvia tiene luces y sombras, al igual que su relación con Robin. ¿Qué ocurrirá al final? Podrá Robin tener su final feliz con Zoro, o Crocodile se interpondrá... quedan exactamente cinco capítulos para terminar. ¡No podéis perdéroslo!**


	28. Capítulo 28

**-Guest: Ya, a mí también me da pena que ya se vaya a terminar. ¡Pero cinco son muchos capítulos! Ya verás como merece la pena. ¡Espero que los disfrutes mucho, un agrazo muy fuerte!**

**-LiliGI7: ¿Qué tal vas tú? He pensado mucho en tí, espero que vayas mejor :) La verdad es que la relación entre Crocodile y Olvia me encantó escribirla y fue un capítulo inesperadamente placentero. Espero que este también te guste. ¡Un abrazo y mucho ánimo!**

**Como cada viernes (cuando me organizo bien) aquí tenéis el capítulo. ¡Atención, porque se desvelan un par de cosas importantes! Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Dejadme un review con vuestras impresiones!**

* * *

El tercer día del Back Fight concluyó de forma muy emotiva para todos, especialmente para los alumnos del Reformatorio Shinsekawa que por primera vez desde hacía tantos años no se coronaba como el ganador. Gracias a las victorias en fútbol, volleyball, esgrima y boxeo había ganado el que más puntos en total, y Dorry y Brodgy entregaron al director Sengoku la copa en medio de un aplauso bestial.

-¡Shinsekawa, Shinswkawa!-gritaron todos aplaudiendo y dando saltos mientras una lluvia de confeti era liberada por los extremos del estadio.

-Espera ¿no lo odiabamos?-preguntó Kalifa súbitamente, y todos se rieron creyendo que era una gracia.

-¡Ha sido un año lleno de competiciones emocionantes y una batalla de las bandas épica!-dijo Brodgy cogiendo el micrófono y dirigiéndose a los chicos-pero como siempre decimos Dorry y yo lo importante es que hayáis hecho nuevos amigos y hayáis aprendido el valor del deporte y la amistad. ¡Así pues nos vemos el año que viene, y ahora a celebrarlo con una buena fiesta!

En el estadio habían puesto unas pequeñas mesas con comida y bebida, y mientras empezaba a sonar música muy alta en los altavoces los alumnos se lanzaron a ella.

-¡Mihawk, Mihawk!-los chicos de Shinsekawa encabezados por Zoro y Sanji cogieron al entrenador y lo alzaron propulsándolo por los aires.

-¡Bajadme!-pidió el entrenador, pero no le hicieron caso y lo llevaron en volandas hacia la salida del estadio como el rey máximo de los juegos. Gracias a su entrenamiento duro y sus sabios consejos sin duda habían ganado.

-¿Dios Usuff, jugarás el año que viene?-le preguntaban unos alumnos pequeños del Fujiyatah a Usuff rodeandolo en corrillo.

-Uf pues no sé, todo esta lleno de incógnitas-confesó él haciéndose el misterioso.

-Cómo si el año que viene te reenviarán aquí por seguir contando bolas-le interrumpió Sanji, malicioso.

-Chicas, enhorabuena por ganar-les dijeron las jugadoras del Ishimaru a Nami, Robin y Kalifa que estaban disfrutando del cóctel.

-Gracias. Pero vosotras lo merecíais tanto como nosotras-dijo Nami amablemente.

-Gra...gracias...-dijeron ellas, y entonces se pusieron todas a llorar y a abrazarse compungidas.

-¡Sois mis mejores amigas!-berreó Nami.

* * *

Zoro observó la escena desde un lado junto a Mihawk, incapaz de entender a las mujeres. Maestro y alumno como siempre estaban apartados del festejo general. Entonces se les acercó Hawkins. Zoro aún no había olvidado su difícil combate, y le sorprendió que se acercara a él así.

-No quiero molestar... solo decirte que... agradezco lo que hiciste por mí ayer-dijo, inclinando la cabeza-conocías mi situación e intentabas ayudarme y yo... yo no supe valorarlo. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Espero que consigas esa beca-dijo Zoro estrechándole la mano sin rencor. Hawkins sonrió con tristeza. No era probable que fuera a ser así. Pero ya no importaba. Había entendido que su vida no acababa por no entrar allí. Podía sobreponerse.

Cuando Hawkins se alejó Mihawk escudriñó el rostro de Zoro.

-O sea que te sientes culpable-dijo el profesor sagazmente. Zoro se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-Tú te crees muy listo-le dijo sarcástico-pero tienes razón... si le hubiera dejado ganar tendría esa beca... sé que no es lo que debía hacer... pero ahora puede que nunca entre allí.

-Tal vez ese no era su destino-dijo Mihawk encogiéndose de hombros. Zoro le miró extrañado.

-¿Tú crees en el destino?-preguntó.

Los ojos de Mihawk brillaron.

-La elección, no la casualidad, determina tu destino-sentenció. Zoro meditó sus palabras.

-Pero que nosotros nos hayamos encontrado así... En este sitio... ¿ha sido casualidad o destino?-preguntó intentando concentrarse. Mihawk negó.

-Eso es irrelevante-le dijo-lo importante es que tú decidiste entrenar aunque yo no te animaba a hacerlo, y que incluso cuando te dije que sin mi entrenamiento no llegarías a nada tú decidiste seguir por tu cuenta. Tu elección ha determinado en última instancia tu destino. ¿Comprendes?

-Pues más o menos... estas cosas nunca me son fáciles-confesó Zoro sonriendo.  
Para su sorpresa su maestro también le sonrió.

-Ya eres sabio Zoro. Y lo serás aún más-sentenció.

* * *

La mañana terminó entre juegos y risas y los alumnos de los tres colegios intercambiando números de teléfono y cuentas de Instagrap y haciéndose fotos de una experiencia que no olvidarían.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos llendo, no quiero que se estropee por el sol-dijo Sengoku acariciando con codicia la copa del Back Fight. El director Foxy le asesinó con la mirada y tuvo que marcharse incapaz de soportar su rabia.

-Les daré el resto del día libre-le dijo Aokiji a Sengoku señalando a los chicos-no olvides que a muchos Akainu los ha dejado sin Logetown en lo que queda de trimestre.

-Sí... aún soy el director, por amor de Dios-dijo Sengoku. Cada vez que le mencionaban a Akainu se ponía malo.

Aokiji les explicó a sus alumnos que tenían el resto del día libre hasta las ocho, hora en que cogerían el autobús para regresar a Shinsekawa.

-¡Bieeen! Todo el día para ir de compras-canturreó Kalifa.

-O para seguir buscando a Hawkins-la tentó Nami y la rubia se puso a babear solo de pensarlo.

-Deberiamo ir a la praya ¿no cree Zanji? Ase un buen día de zol-dijo Viola abrazando a su novio.

-Eeeeeh sí claro... deja que se lo comente a ellos... teníamos que hacer algo-dijo el rubio intentando apartarse de ella, pero Viola no le dejo.

-Zanji-le dijo, muy enfadada-no ere un niño, no nesesita su permiso para tó. Yo zoy tu novia... ¿me va a acompañá o no?

Sanji la miró fijamente, aunque sus ojos realmente no la estaban mirando. En su interior había una clara respuesta...

-Sí-accedió el chico finalmente-claro, mi reina.

Viola sonrió satisfecha y emocionada. Se pondría un nuevo bikini al que sabía que él no se podría resistir.

* * *

-Buggy vive a unas calles de aquí-les explicó Nami al resto del grupo que estaba reunido en la plaza con ellos (a excepción de Sanji)-podemos ir a verle, que nos diga lo que sabe y aún nos da tiempo a bajar a la playa.

-Ufff...-a Zoro la playa no le apetecía demasiado, pero terminó por ceder por el resto-¿creéis que Buggy querrá que vayamos a verle todos en grupo? Creo que es mejor que entre solo uno, o dos...

-Iremos Luffy y yo-dijo Nami dándole la mano a su novio. Él se puso ligeramente colorado. Desde la noche anterior las cosas entre ambos estaban muy pero que muy calientes. Querían repetir cuanto antes...

-A mí también me gustaría ir, si no es problema-dijo Robin. Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

-Claro que puedes-dijo Luffy tan afable como siempre-¡Bugo se alegrará de verte!

-No es eso...-Nami conocía a su amiga suficientemente bien como para saber que era importante. Miró a Zoro que también estaba un poco cortado-¿Qué ocurre?

La pelirroja sabía de sobra que algo no andaba bien.

-Tengo que contárselo-le dijo Robin a Zoro. Él la besó, dándola ánimos.

Saltándose las partes más íntimas que sí le había rebelado a él Robin explicó a sus amigos toda su triste historia. Conforme fueron escuchándola Luffy se fue enfureciendo. ¿Quién era ese Crocodile para tratar así a su amiga? Quería agarrarle y darle unas cuantas clases de boxeo...

Pero lo importante venía después. Robin sacó una carpeta de su bolso mientras todos aguantaban el suspense. Nami la reconoció: era la misma carpeta que hacía unas semanas ella le había ocultado.

-No estaba segura pero Crocodile me lo confirmó-dijo ella sacando unos documentos de la carpeta-Akainu ha estado contactando con el mercado negro... al parecer quiere vender algo, un objeto... Cuando le pedí a Crocodile que le investigara enseguida le localizó en la red de criminales. Akainu busca vender ilegalmente... esto.

Les enseñó una fotografía. No era muy buena, pero el objeto se distinguía perfectamente.

-¡Uooooo! Exclamó Luffy señalándolo emocionado ¡El One Piece!

-¿El Qué?-Zoro le miró extrañado.

La foto era una piedra negra pequeña y brillante, que parecía tener unos escritos grabados alrededor. Era muy antigua, no hacía falta ser un arqueólogo como Nico Olvia para deducirlo.

-Es un poneglyp. Foneglifo-les tradujo Robin-mi madre me habló de ellos. Los antiguos pueblos de Mesopotamia grabaron en ellos su historia. Se supone que había cuatro de estos foneglifos en el mundo, todos ellos en el Museo de Historia de la capital. Pero este... este sería el quinto. Su valor es muy elevado...

Todos se miraron asombrados. Zoro tragó saliva. El asunto era cada vez más grave.

-No lo entiendo mucho...-se excusó Luffy sonriendo con inocencia.

-Elevado...-repitió Nami cuyos ojos brillaban por la codicia.

-Su tasación oscilaría en bastantes millones de berries...-reveló Robin en un susurro-es más de lo que podemos imaginar...

-Pero no lo entiendo-intervino Usuff-¿de dónde ha sacado Akainu esa piedra? ¿Y por qué la quiere vender en el mercado negro?

-Millones...-Nami estaba tan excitada como la noche anterior con Luffy.

-No lo sé. No sé ninguna de las dos cosas-afirmó Robin encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé cómo la habrá conseguido, pero lo de la venta está claro-intervino Nami volviendo al fin a la realidad-si él le muestra la piedra al gobierno y pide una recompensa por haberla encontrado no le darán nada. La piedra es patrimonio de la humanidad y como tal no tiene precio. ¿Me equivoco?

-Es exacto-confirmó Robin dando una cabezada.

-Por lo tanto le sale mucho más rentable ocultar su existencia y venderla... venderla a algún coleccionista loco o un millonario excéntrico, al que esté dispuesto a pagar más dinero por ella-Nami suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás y recolocándose el cabello. Luego les miró uno a uno. Estaba radiante-¿no lo entendéis?-les dijo-¡Esto es más de lo que teníamos hasta ahora! Estamos mucho más cerca de poder pillar a Akainu... si conseguimos esa piedra... y demostramos que él la tenía escondida...

-Podríamos exculpar a Ace-terminó Zoro mirando a Luffy. El chico asintió mientras daba un salto de felicidad. Corrió a abrazar a Robin y la alzó en volandas y la dio un fuerte beso.

-¡Eres la mejor Robin! ¡Gracias!-dijo Luffy emocionado.

-No ha sido nada-dijo ella aturullada por la efusividad del chico. Le gustaba mucho verlo así de feliz-me alegro de haberos sido de ayuda...

-¡Y más que lo vas a ser!-exclamó Luffy, y subiéndose al tejado de una tienda cercana gritó con emoción-¿a qué estamos esperando, nakamas? ¡Tripulación de los sombreros de paja! ¡Voy a ser el rey del reformatorio!

Todos le observaron con admiración.

Zoro, Usuff y Chopper se fueron a una heladería cercana a tomar algo mientras Luffy, Nami y Robin se dirigían a la casa de Buggy. Gracias al plan de Usuff y Robin él ya sabía que ese día recibiría visitas, así que cuando llamaron al telefonillo de su edificio no tardaron en abrirles la puerta.

Luffy entró con Nami y Robin en el ascensor. Era bastante decadente, se notaba que el conserje y su pareja no estaban muy bien de dinero.

-Así que aquí vive la novia de Buggy-dijo Luffy mirando su releflejo en el rajado espejo del ascensor-tengo muchas ganas de conocerla...

-Bueno tú estate tranquilito que ya nos conocemos-le avisó Nami. Luffy la guiñó un ojo, provocativo, y ella se escandalizó. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de actitud por su parte.

-Espero que merezca la pena...-susurró Robin mientras llamaba al timbre.

Tras unos segundos les abrió la puerta una mujer. Luffy se quedó boquiabierto al igual que sus dos amigas, porque efectivamente como se rumoreaba en Shinsekawa la novia de Buggy era un auténtico bombón. Alta, de pecho firmes pelo negro y ondulado y unos impactantes ojos color esmeralda, tenía las facciones afiladas y una expresión dura pero a la vez maternal. A Luffy le cayó bien nada más verla.

-¡Hola!-saludó el chico alzando mucho su mano derecha. Nami suspiró.

-Sois vosotros-dijo la mujer mirando a los lados con cautela-pasad, por favor.

El apartamento era pequeño y no demasiado acogedor. Era bastante anónimo. No había cuadros en las paredes ni adornos ni fotos. A Nami no le costó entender que clase de mujer era Alvida al entrever una habitación con una cama muy grande y varias prendas de ropa interior tiradas en ella.

El negocio de todas formas no parecía ir muy bien.

-¡Bugo!-Luffy corrió a saludar al ex conserje de Shinsekawa que se había levantado de su mohoso sillón para ir a saludarlos.

-Ho... hola chico-Buggy intentó zafarse de Luffy cuando este le dio un fuerte abrazo, pero no lo consiguió. El chico del sombrero de paja estaba muy emocionado y casi al borde de las lágrimas de reencontrarse con el conserje. Buggy en la vida hubiese podido imaginar que a él le importase tanto, o a nadie.

-¡Creía que nunca más te volvería a ver!-exclamó Luffy muy contento-¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

-Eje sí... yo también... anda, suelta-le pidió Buggy a Luffy, cortado.

-Vaya, sí que le quiere-Alvida miró al chico del sombrero de paja enternecida-así que eres Luffy. Buggy me ha hablado mucho de tí.

-¿En serio?-saltó Luffy.

-Bueno no exageres que tampoco ha sido tanto-terció él, molesto por tanto sentimentalismo.

-¡Lo hice muy bien en la obra de teatro Buggy!-le dijo Luffy al conserje mientras este les ofrecía sitio en su sofá-¿Te dijo Galdino que me aplaudieron mazo?

-Emm no... no he hablado con Galdino... ni con nadie...-respondió Buggy mientras se sentaba otra vez. Observándolo mejor los chicos notaron que no tenía buen aspecto: estaba más delgado y demacrado, en pijama, sin afeitar y rodeado de botellas de cerveza vacías en el suelo. Era la viva imagen del más absoluto fracaso.

Pero tenía a Alvida. Y Nami y Robin se quedaron impresionadas del amor que le profesaba a Buggy.

-Ningún profesor de Shinsekawa ha querido ayudarnos... el juicio de Buggy empieza en tres días, y nos ha costado mucho encontrar a un buen abogado.

-¿Qué juicio?-quiso saber Luffy con interés.

-El mío Luffy, joder-gruñó Buggy malhumorado-la única opción que tenía para librarme de la condena era trabajar vigilando el Reformatorio...

-Y como guardés durante el invierno-concretó Alvida.

-Pero ahora que Akainu me ha echado yo... tengo pocas posibilidades de que me adjudiquen otro trabajo... tendré que cumplir mi pena... y son diez años.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Luffy con escaso tacto, y Nami le dio una colleja.

-Eso no importa ahora-dijo la pelirroja con convicción-Buggy, Luffy y yo llevamos años intentando averiguar que es lo que oculta Akainu. Desde... desde lo de Ace... sabemos que él escondía algo en el Reformatorio.

-¡Ya registré su despacho un día en el que pusimos música en los altavoces y montamos un jaleo tremendo, pero no tenía nada!-exclamó Luffy recordando el día en que Zoro y él habían empezado la revolución de Shinsekawa-solo tiene papelotes aburridos y cosas así... pero no hay nada... nada que pueda ayudar a Ace... ni ayudarte a tí.

Buggy escuchó a Luffy meditando en silencio mientras se miraba las sucias manos. Se jugaba mucho contándoles lo que él había averiguado.

-Creo que es mejor que se lo digas. Queremos ayudaros-aclaró Alvida mientras le daba un suave beso a Buggy en la frente. La mujer luego fue hacia la cocina y trajo un pequeño aperitivo que había preparado para ellos.

-Gracias...-dijo Robin mientras tomaba, aturullada por tanta amabilidad. Ella más que nadie se identificaba con la precaria situación en la que se encontraba la pareja.

-He pensado en huir, en dejarlo todo atrás...-dijo Buggy, hablando más para sí mismo.

-Pero eso no resolvería las cosas-completó Alvida-aún podemos ganar, si tenemos fe en ello.

Aquellas palabras hirieron a Robin. Si tan sólo las hubiese escuchado su madre...

-Buggy trabajó durante cuatro años en el Reformatorio, primero como ayudante de conserje y luego como conserje cuando el primero murió en el incendio-recordó Alvida. Su novio asintió.

-Yo no sabía nada de la chica ni de Akainu... no entendí nada... y cuando encerraron a tu hermano... yo le creía culpable...-confesó Buggy agachando la cabeza.

-¡Pero no lo es!-saltó Luffy, indignado.

-Qué ya lo sabe...-le calmó Nami.

-Poco después de que terminaran las obras de la reforma yo estaba limpiando cuando me di cuenta de que la pared del primer piso en la derecha sonaba hueca. Estuve tocándolo un rato y no entendía que pasaba. Entonces aparté el cuadro del fundador y descubrí una puerta...

-A un pasadizo secreto-completó Luffy. Buggy le miró con sorpresa. El chico había estado allí hacía solo unos días, cuando Akainu y Magellan le habían torturado.

-Creí oportuno decírselo al director pero Akainu se enteró antes. Se puso hecho una furia conmigo. Y me explicó... me explicó que ese pasadizo no aparecía en los planos del Reformatorio y que él mismo lo había encontrado hacía tres veranos.

-Vaya...-Luffy se rascó la cabeza aturdido-¿y te dejó entrar?

Buggy miró a un lado y al otro, un poco cortado. Finalmente asintió dando una seca cabezada.

-Me dijo que sería nuestro "secretito", y que sería mejor que no lo contara si no quería volver a la trena, o algo peor. Sengoku ignoraba por completo la existencia de ese pasadizo (como ignora casi todo) y a Akainu no le convenía que lo descubriese...

-¿Por qué no?-Luffy miró a Buggy fijamente. Poco a poco las piezas del puzzle iban encajando. El antiguo conserje tenía sin duda la clave para la resolución final...

-Pues... pues no lo sé... El pasadizo atraviesa Shinsekawa y tiene varias habitaciones, pero solo tiene una entrada y salida, por el cuadro del fundador. No hay más. No sirve de mucho, salvo para...

-Salvo para esconder algo en él-repuso Luffy rascándose la nariz con aquel gesto tan característico suyo. Buggy y Alvida se miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué podría esconder él allí?-preguntó la mujer.

Nami se temía que Luffy hablara demasiado pero le sorprendió gratamente ver como su chico no se iba de la lengua. Cuantos menos conociesen el asunto de la piedra Foneglifo, mejor.

-A lo mejor algo de valor... no lo sé-dijo el chico mirando a Buggy con atención-pero tú a lo mejor sí...

-¿Qué? ¡Yo...!-saltó Buggy asustado. Pero era verdad, el chico del sombrero de paja le había calado-sí, Akainu me mandaba limpiar en secreto el pasadizo una vez al mes. Ya sabéis como es, un maniático de la limpieza, no podía soportar que estuviese sucio aunque fuese un secreto...

-Ese hombre está loco-añadió Alvida.

-De la que fregaba, abría cajones y buscaba algo valioso... pero nunca encontré nada... solo había viejos documentos de Akainu, sus exámenes del colegio, sus facturas ordenadas por los años, diplomas militares...

-¿Akainu estuvo en el ejército?-preguntó Robin sorprendida. No es que le extrañase (sin duda el subdirector había nacido para eso) pero si que le llamaba la atención.

-Investigamos su pasado intentando ver que ocultaba-dijo Nami mientras atacaba la bandeja de aperitivos-pero no hay mucho que contar. Cadete y teniente durante varios años de servicio, con algunas misiones en el extranjero... Tuvo un puesto importante como capitán y luego renunció debido a una lesión... sería la edad...

-Sí, pero ahí quería llegar yo-intervino Buggy, que estaba cada vez más preocupado. Ir en contra de Akainu era un riesgo muy grande pero no les quedaba otra-ojeando descubrí un documento más extraño... era una carpeta sellada... me costó mucho abrirla sin que se notase: en ella había unos papeles de una misión que desarrolló en Irak... eran bastante raros.

-¿En Irak? Akainu nunca estuvo allí-recordó Nami, confusa-cuando investigamos su pasado vimos sus viajes a Libia, Siria y Argelia. Pero no mencionaban nada de Irak...

-Claro, pero eso es porque esos papeles eran de su historial. Un expediente que había conseguido borrar de su carrera militar-Buggy bebió lo que quedaba de su última botella de cerveza-esos documentos aseguraban que había estado allí, pero estaban firmados por importantes cargos del ejército y eliminaban de su historial militar su participación en su misión... Al parecer se llamaba "misión Eco"... ni él ni Kizaru tienen huella en su historial ahora...

-Espera, espera, un momento ¿Kizaru estuvo en el ejército?-Nami miró a Luffy exaltada-¡Luffy! ¡Nunca investigamos su pasado!

-¡Qué, yo creía que se habían conocido en el Reformatorio!-se defendió Luffy levantando las manos.

-Yo también lo pensaba-dijo Buggy encogiéndose de hombros-pero al parecer se conocieron en esa misión, Eco. Y después de eso a los dos les borraron del historial militar y solicitaron un puesto en Shinsekawa...

-¿Eso fue hace cuantos años?-preguntó Nami, nerviosa.

-Akainu entró a trabajar en Shinsekawa un año antes de que entrase Ace-recordó Luffy-lo que significa que cinco años.

-Desde hace cinco años... que oculta algo allí-dijo Robin en un susurro. Los tres jóvenes ya tenían muy claro lo que era.

-Sea lo que sea no está en ese pasadizo-aclaró Buggy-Yo lo registré de arriba a bajo cuando él se distraía. Por culpa de las cámaras de vuestra amiguita Akainu me vio un día haciéndolo, y desde entonces intentó que me despidieran. Así que el día en que me dejé abierta esa maldita ventana fue la oportunidad de hacerlo... ahora estoy perdido...

-No es cierto-le recomfortó Alvida.

-¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes? Podríamos haber ayudado a Ace hace tiempo...-dijo Luffy mirando a Buggy con disgusto.

-No quería volver a la cárcel chico-él agachó la mirada, molesto-Akainu tiene amigos poderosos. El fiscal Morgan del Ministerio de Justicia es quien lleva mi caso...

-También es quien llevó el de Ace...-recordó furioso Luffy.

-... si le llevo la contraria a Akainu estoy perdido... estoy arriesgando mucho hablando contigo ahora... si él se entera... definitivamente será mi fin.

-No lo hará-dijo Luffy-nunca se enterará Bugo. Vamos a detenerle... ya lo verás.

Buggy le miró sin mucho convencimiento. Ante influyentes y poderosos adultos ¿Qué podía un grupo de adolescentes problemáticos hacer? En realidad, muy poco...

-Tenemos que preparar la defensa de Buggy-les dijo Alvida mientras le daba un masaje relajante a su pareja-pero podéis quedaros a cenar, si queréis. Por mi sois bien recibidos, vosotros y vuestros amigos.

-Esta noche regresamos a Shinsekawa-respondió Nami apesadumbrada-pero nos habría encantado.

-Quizá otra vez. Para celebrar la victoria de Luffy-aventuró Alvida.

-¿Tú... tú crees que ellos pueden conseguir demostrar algo?-preguntó Buggy sin poder disimular su incredulidad. Alvida sonrió.

-Mi norma es no subestimar a nadie. Nunca, por pequeño o inútil que parezca-dijo mientras recogía los platos del aperitivo-y eso os da una ventaja...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendida Nami. Alvida la guiñó un ojo.

-Porque seguro, seguro, que esa no es la norma de Akainu.

Se despidieron de Buggy y Alvida. Fue bastante emotivo y aunque el conserje quería disimularlo Luffy consiguió sacarle algunas lágrimas, sobre todo porque el muchacho del sombrero de paja le mostró un intenso afecto dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Nos veremos pronto!-prometió Luffy-¡Adiós Bugo!

Después de esto se encontraron con Zoro, Usuff y Chopper que se habían puesto perdidos de helado, y decidieron ir todos juntos a la playa.

-¡Un último bañito de libertad!-exclamó Luffy-¡Y a lo mejor nos encontramos a Sanji!

-Espero que no-gruñó Zoro. Quería disimular su buen humor porque en la heladería Usuff le había estado contando chistes malísimos y él se había reído hasta llorar. Ahora le avergonzaba su propia inmadurez.

* * *

Tras cambiarse en el hotel se fueron corriendo a la playa porque solo les quedaba una hora antes de tener que presentarse en el autobús. Efectivamente vieron a Sanji y Viola pero no fueron con ellos. La pareja no parecía demasiado contenta por otra parte.

-¡Al aguaaa!-Luffy se tiró de bomba al mar y como la vez anterior salió chillando porque estaba muy fría.

-Intenta no ahogarte esta vez-le dijo Zoro a Usuff con mala idea.

-¿Cómo tu con el chiste del adivino?-replicó el, picajoso.

-No te pongas a pelear ahora con Usuff porque es que ya os mato-le avisó Nami a Zoro cuando este le hizo una ahogadilla al narigudo.

Zoro, Luffy y Usuff hicieron una competición de coger olas mientras Nami y Robin daban unas brazadas por la línea de costa, siendo observadas por un grupo de jóvenes admiradores del colegio Ishimaru.

-Entonces... ¿Zoro no lo sabía?-le preguntó Nami a Robin mirándola de reojo. Quería abordar el tema con tacto.

-No... siento no habéroslo contado antes... no me veía... creí que no querríais tener nada que ver conmigo-admitió Robin angustiada-cada vez que los que me rodean lo han descubierto siempre se han alejado de mi.

Nami miró a su amiga con compasión y luego nadó hasta su lado, poniéndola una mano en el hombro, cariñosa.

-Yo siempre seré tu amiga Robin. Gracias por confiar en mí-se sinceró.

Robin sonrió y asintió conmovida.

-Y por si no te acuerdas... ¡hemos ganado!-exclamó Nami emocionada salpicándola con agua. Robin se echó a reír y la salpicó también, y así estuvieron un rato.

-¡Sí señor, que buen día de playa!-Franky acababa de llegar, y Chopper y los demás turistas que estaban cerca le miraron horrorizados, puesto que estaba totalmente desnudo-¡Voy a darme un baño súper memorable!

-¡Di que sí Franky, yohohoho!-Brook acompañaba al joven, y como era de temer ambos venían bastante "alegres"-hemos ido a tomar algo antes de volver al talego.

-No deberíais-les amonestó Chopper disgustado, pero viendo la felicidad en Brook prefirió no insistir.

-¿Pero a tí qué te pasa?-preguntó Zoro tras quedar tendido en la arena cogiendo una ola, y ver directamente el peludo trasero de Franky.

-Oye, estar desnudo es natural, si te incomoda el problema lo tienes tú-replicó él con indignación.

-Eso me dijo a mí Ivankov cuando nos conocimos...-recordó Luffy.

-Disculpe, pero tiene que vestirse o largarse de aquí-le dijo la socorrista a Franky, molesta-esta no es una playa nudista.

-Dime que no te gusta lo que ves, eh traviesa... se puede tocar además de mirar-el chico la dio un codazo con complicidad.

Franky fue expulsado de una patada atómica fuera de la playa, y los demás siguieron disfrutando del baño riéndose de sus excéntricades.

-Parece que hay un tiburón...-bromeó Nami al notar a Luffy nadar cerca de ella. Él la cogió en brazos y empezó a besarla en la tripa, sin importarle que estuviera empapada-Luffy...-gimió Nami al sentirle. El chico la estaba calentando nuevamente, pero no era el momento, claro.

-Hay que ver cómo están-comentó Zoro cuando Luffy sacó a Nami en brazos del mar y llevándosela a la sombra de las palmeras empezó a besarla lujurioso tocándola los pechos sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente al tener que verlo...-le dijo Usuff, y el peliverde le ahogó de nuevo.

-¡Mirad, estoy nadando!-exclamó Chopper emocionado yendo hacia Zoro, Usuff y Robin.

-¿No sabias?-le preguntó Usuff con sorpresa.

-Emm sí... pero bueno... no sé...-Chopper se encogió de hombros, cortado.

Cuando ya solo quedaban diez minutos a los alumnos de Shinsekawa les entró el pánico y empezaron a recoger sus cosas a toda velocidad para echar a correr al hotel.

-¡Deberíamos hacernos una foto para recordarnos!-chilló Kalifa sacando su móvil y ofreciéndoselo a los del Ishimaru-¡Venga, vamos!

-¡Sí!-Nami quería levantarse de la toalla pero Luffy seguía enlazado a ella y no la dejaba levantarse. Ella separó sus labios a duras penas de los de él-¡Venga Luffy, vamos! ¿No quieres hacerte la foto?

-Ah... sí...-al chico le costaba un poco volver a la realidad cuando se sumergía en ella tan apasionadamente.

-¡Venga Sanji! Tú no faltes-le dijo Zoro cogiendo a su amigo del hombro-así luego puedes decirle a todos que me has conocido...

-La quieres para cascártela pensando en mí, marimo pervertido, que nos conocemos ya lo suficiente-le respondió el rubio mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

-¡Ven Chopper!-Usuff cogió en brazos al niño que sonrió enseñándole los dientes a la cámara.

-¡Y que no falte el profe y conductor que lo ha hecho todo posible!-dijo Nami cogiendo a Brook e incluyéndolo en el grupo.

-¡Vaya, eso sí que me gusta! ¡Yohohohoho! ¡Decid "Hemorroides"!

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Usuff con asco.

-¡Ahí va!-los chicos del Ishimaru les hicieron varias fotos con los móviles de Nami, Usuff y Kalifa.

En las fotos salían ellos tres, Luffy al lado de la pelirroja en el centro de la imagen, con una enorme sonrisa y su inseparable sombrero de paja; Zoro entre Robin y Sanji, Viola, Chopper, Brook, Carrot y Franky que se coló en la playa otra vez desnudo hasta que la socorrista corrió a expulsarlo de nuevo.

* * *

-Ya estamos todos, ¿no? Pues nos vamos-dijo Sengoku mientras los últimos alumnos iban entrando en el autobús cargando con sus maletas-bueno Gaymon, como siempre muchísimas gracias, nosotros nos hemos encontrado en su hotel muy, muy a gusto.

-Me alegro que así sea, es siempre un gusto-dijo el hostelero mientras le hacía una cortés inclinación de cabeza. Luego, algo apurado, sacó una lista-estas son las cosas que han roto en las habitaciones y que me tienen que pagar...

A Sengoku se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al leerla.

La última en subirse al autobús fue Perona. Venía con el rímel corrido y parecía enfadada. Mihawk la ayudó a cargar su maleta y luego la miró muy serio.

-Deberías dejar de escaparte tanto...-la espetó el profesor con su frialdad habitual.

-Yo no me escapo-dijo Perona con la voz ahogada.

-... así podrías llegar a encontrarte-completó Mihawk. La chica tragó saliva y miró al profe que tanto la atraía con enfado. Luego fue a sentarse a un asiento solitario, sacando su móvil y mirando Instagrap, intentando no pensar en Sabo. Él acababa de confirmarla que lo suyo había sido solo un rollo de fin de semana.

-¿Es verdad que hay un cementerio de niños debajo de Shinsekawa?-le preguntaba un alumno de primero a Sengoku-porque Moriah...

-Mira no se quién ha estado soltando esas mentiras de las narices, pero cuando lo agarre le va a costar más de un disgusto-respondió el director. Usuff silbó haciéndose el distraído mientras a su lado Chopper no podía contener una carcajada.

-¡Vamos que nos vamos!-dijo Brook cogiendo el altavoz del autobús-¡han sido unos tres días de locos! ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Pero ahora ya volvemos, y espero que os haya quedado una experiencia tan épica como a mí mismo!

-¡Genialll!-exclamó Kalifa tontamente.

-¡Súuuuper buena!

-Y nos llevamos una copa, eso no pasa todos los años-añadió Aokiji sonriendo orgulloso a los chicos.

-¡Gracias a Mihawk!-exclamó Sanji-¡Mihawk, Mihawk, lolololo!

Sus compañeros de fútbol le siguieron coreando el lolololo, que al principio tuvo gracia pero después de media hora acabó cansando. Además de a Mihawk corearon a Zoro, a Luffy, a las chicas del volley, a Brook, a Bartolomé (porque sí) y por supuesto a Dios Usuff que había sido lo más inesperado de la competición.

-Has puesto el listón muy alto, hay que reconocerlo-comentó Hancok. Estaba muy apagada desde aquella mañana cuando los había pillado volviendo de la discoteca. Mihawk la miró de reojo.

-Desde luego. Pero yo trabajo así-dijo. Hancok se cruzó de brazos y estiró su larga cabellera mientras miraba por la ventana con desolación-a lo mejor sí acepto tu proposición... de cenar uno de estos días.

Hancok miró con sorpresa a Mihawk pero él se mantuvo impasible. La maestra suspiró y luego cerró los ojos para descansar un rato. No se encontraba mejor, pero necesitaba a alguien que la escuchase, y él lo había entendido. Al rato ambos se pusieron a charlar sobre trivialidades y al menos por ese rato Hancok estuvo algo distraída.

-No me jodas marimo que te fue fácil. Le reventaste-Sanji hablaba con Zoro, Usuff y Franky mientras Luffy había retomado su fogoso rozamiento con Nami en los asientos del fondo.

-Tío casi me vence. Era muy bueno-dijo Zoro recordando su batalla con Hawkins-estaría bien volvernos a encontrar...

-En verdad el Back Fight hace que merezca la pena estar todo el verano en este puto antro-repuso Sanji-peeeero, espero no tener que volver a pasarlo.

-Sí, yo tampoco-confirmó Usuff.

-Pues yo sí-intervino Franky-¿no me digáis que este año no ha sido la polla? ¡Ha sido de locos! Lo del alcohol, el baile, cuando atacamos a los profes y vino la poli...

-Sí bueno. Visto ahora tiene su gracia-dijo Sanji, taciturno-oye, cuando acabe el verano hay que verse... tenemos que quedar.

-Pero vivimos muy lejos... eso es un rollo-dijo Usuff preocupado.

-A mí me gustaría, es cierto-reconoció Zoro. Cómo había cambiado desde el principio del trimestre, cuando se mostraba distante y reacio a ir con ellos. Ahora no le costaba admitir que de verdad lo iba a echar a todos mucho de menos.

Zoro miró a Robin, que contemplaba el paisaje distraídamente a su lado. Seguramente estaba describiéndolo con bellas palabras en su mente. Ella siempre hacía eso.

El chico sonrió. No se separaría de ella, eso desde luego...

-El año pasado quedamos en Navidades ¿os acordáis? En Cocoyashi-recordó Usuff. Habían ido todos a la casa de Luffy durante unos días y lo habían pasado muy bien.

-Y también en Pascua fuimos al parque de atracciones ese, Grantesoro-añadió Sanji, nostálgico. Habían sido unos días estupendos. Luffy, Usuff, Nami y él habían alquilado un piso cerca de Grantesoro y habían pasado unos días disfrutando de la playa y el parque de atracciones. Sanji recordó como se había subido con Nami al túnel del terror y la había abrazado al chillar ella de miedo. Y también aquella noche cuando los cuatro se habían emborrachado y bailado por el paseo marítimo, cercano a Grantesoro, hasta que la policía los había multado por armar escándalo. Anécdotas que iban quedando más atrás en el tiempo, pero que al revivirlas vuelven a alumbrar tu alma y a hacerte sonreír como lo hicieron en su momento.

-Sí, nos veremos-dijo Sanji mirando a Zoro y sonriéndole-no quiero olvidar... lo mal que me caéis.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron entre risas, juegos de autobús y canciones. Fue uno de los mejores momentos del verano, y de sus vidas.

Atardecía (los días empezaban a decrecer ya finalizando agosto) y en el autobús había un ambiente muy animado. Sanji y Zoro se habían retado a un pulso mientras Robin les contaba a Usuff y Kalifa el argumento de la novela que se estaba leyendo, y Luffy y Nami charlaban con Franky sobre su cantantes preferidos. Al parecer Franky al igual que Nami era un gran amante de las boybands.

Aokiji por su parte se había ido a sentar atrás también con sus alumnos y bromeaba como siempre explicándoles como eran las distintas carreras universitarias.

-Cuando llegas si vienes de fuera lo peor son las novatadas-aclaró el psicólogo mientras los chicos le escuchaban muertos de risa-yo que hice dos carreras las sufrí bastante. No os lo vais a creer...

Sin embargo la alegría y despreocupación reinantes se desvanecieron rápidamente cuando una alargada sombra cubrió el autobús. Era Shinsekawa, que con el sol detrás parecía un oscuro castillo de cuento de terror. El muro y la verja de afilados alambres, los solitarios jardines y las ventanas con barrotes saludaron como a viejos amigos a los chicos. Ellos suspiraron. Aquellos tres días habían sido como volver a vivir de nuevo. Y ahora debían encerrarse allí otra vez. Pero ya solo quedaba una semana... El verano se acababa y la vuelta a casa estaba cada vez más cerca... Cada hora allí encerrados era una hora menos, pero se hacían interminables.

-Espera a que Akainu se entere de lo que tengo...-Sengoku sonrió con placer. Le reservaba una bonita sorpresa a su compañero y ahora enemigo declarado. Aokiji no dijo nada, pero estaba preocupado. Akainu había llegado más lejos de lo que él esperaba que se hubiese atrevido nunca... estaba claro que estaba desequilibrado.

-¡Bueno chicos pues a bajo!-canturreó Brook mientras abría las puertas del autobús. Él parecía el único contento de haber regresado-¡no olvidéis recoger vuestros equipajes, que si no me los quedo!

Mientras bajaban Luffy distinguió una conocida figura en uno de los ventanales, observándole. Akainu le miraba fijamente, semi oculto en las sombras. El chico le miró fijamente, inexpresivo, y reajustándose el sombrero cargó con su equipaje y le dio la espalda.

-¿Vamos?-Zoro esperaba a Luffy para irse juntos a su cuarto. El chico le siguió.

-Hasta luego...-Robin besó a Zoro dulcemente y luego se fue con Nami al suyo. Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron entrado Brook fue a aparcar el autobús en el garaje.

Y luego las puertas se cerraron. Volvían a estar dentro, volvían a estar encerrados. ¿En que nuevo y catastrófico final desembocarían las cosas esta vez?

Zoro y Luffy llegaron a su habitación en la que entraron y encontraron igual de desordenada que cuando la habían dejado.

-Eeee... a lo mejor habría que recoger esto un poco...-dijo Zoro viendo sus camisas y calzoncillos esparcidos por el suelo como una alfombra.

-Shishishishi-corroboró su amigo.

Hicieron una bola con su ropa y la echaron en la cesta de la colada. Una vez por semana cada alumno debía hacerla en el lavadero de Wapol.

-Tengo ropa tuya aquí Luffy-Zoro se la lanzó como si fuera un balón-oye, ¿me has oído?

-¿Eh? Sí, perdona-se excusó el chico algo aturdido-es que estaba pensando en Nami...

-Ah-Zoro sonrió. Sí, él ya había estado en esa fase-lo pasasteis bien anoche ¿no?

Luffy asintió, levemente sonrojado.

-Debe ser la primera vez que te veo así-Zoro rió con ganas-parece que al final nos han echado el lazo a los dos, quién lo iba a decir.

-Sí bueno... la verdad es que me sentí muy bien...-reconoció Luffy mirando el suelo.

-Si follasteis claro que te sentirías-respondió Zoro despreocupado mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

Luffy sonrió lentamente mientras lo recordaba. Deseaba volver a hacerlo cuanto antes, ahora mismo la buscaría y la llevaría a la cama si pudiera...

-Fue como si... yo no fuese yo mismo... como si ella y yo... no sé cómo explicarlo-dijo finalmente sentándose en la cama.

-Sí, te entiendo-respondió Zoro sentándose en frente suyo-bienvenido al mundo de los no vírgenes tío. Es bastante rallante.

-Je, ya-Luffy asintió-ahora entiendo que tú estuvieses tan obsesionado con ello...

-Oye, que tampoco estoy tan obsesionado-dijo Zoro fingiendo ofenderse-ese es más bien el cocinero que es un desesperado.

-Cuando se lo cuenta a Ace no se lo va a creer-dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa-me solía contar sus experiencias... él también estaba bastante obsesionado con... bueno, ya sabes.

-¡Qué yo no estoy obsesionado, joder!-Zoro agarró a Luffy del cuello de su camiseta y empezaron a pelearse y a rodar por el suelo entre risas. Luego empezaron una guerra usando su ropa como proyectiles, por lo que al terminar el cuarto estaba tan mal como al principio.

-Mi...mierda-Zoro se tumbó en la cama y Luffy se echó a su lado-esto no nos ha salido como planeábamos.

-Sip-Luffy le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro-oye tío... lo que has dicho antes... de que te gustaría que nos viésemos durante el año... ¿es cierto?

Zoro miró a Luffy. Tumbados ahí juntos habían tenido muchas charlas durante las calurosas noches de aquellos meses de verano.

-Sí, claro. Eres mi mejor amigo Luffy... te voy a echar de menos cuando me tenga que ir-dijo con total honestidad. El sombrero de paja sonrió al oírlo.

-Dojo está bastante cerca de Cocoyashi... ¡Podrías venir a vernos a Nami y a mi!-exclamó muy contento.

-En realidad no creo que vuelva con mis padres... no sé qué va a pasar cuando esto acabe. Primero quiero ayudarte. Y luego Robin y yo... quisiéramos irnos lejos... ya sabes...

Luffy asintió mientras observaba el curtido rostro de su amigo.

-Así que tu gran aventura empieza ahora... será un largo viaje-dijo el chico con voz ronca.

-Vaya a dónde vaya, ten por seguro que volveremos a vernos. No me olvidaré de tí, capitán-dijo Zoro.

-Ni yo de tí, espadachín.

Hubo un largo silencio, pero lo disfrutaron sin sentir la necesidad decir nada.

-Zoro... ¿crees que lo conseguiremos...?-preguntó Luffy súbitamente angustiado. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a la bipolaridad de su amigo. Incorporándose un poco en la cama le golpeó suavemente con su almohada.

-Claro que sí. Vamos todos a ayudarte. Porque somos nakamas.

Luffy asintió pero Zoro notó que no estaba muy convencido.

-Eh, mírame-le dijo, obligandole a incorporarse también-lo vamos a conseguir. Estamos más cerca que nunca ¿te acuerdas? Serás el rey del Reformatorio.

Lentamente Luffy asintió y luego la esperanza pareció volver a su rostro iluminándolo con su calidez habitual.

Se dieron un abrazo. Luego se miraron y rompieron a reír.

-Bueno vale ya de mariconadas-gruñó Zoro mientras sacaba sus discos y ponía uno en el viejo cassete-¿quieres que echemos una partida de Cruise Line?

Era un videojuego del teléfono que recientemente se habían descargado.

-¡Síiiiiio!-Luffy cogió su móvil y saltó sobre la cama que una vez más se partió por el lado de la pata rota.

* * *

Entretanto en la otra punta del Reformatorio otros dos mejores amigos hablaban. Aunque estos eran la versión satánica y degenerada de Zoro y de Luffy.

-A lo mejor deberíamos dejarlo correr... el chico tiene ideas muy peligrosas...-dijo Kizaru mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa del despacho de Akainu. Él, sumido en las sombras, le enseñó unos documentos que tenía sobre su mesa.

-Creía que sabías lo que era el honor Borsa-dijo mientras se los pasaba. Unas fotografías de Ace y varios documentos firmados por jueces y fiscales-Luffy tiene que pagar por todas sus afrentas. Y además así cerramos por fin este caso.

-Mmmmn, ya veo... sí, no le va a gustar nada-Kizaru se acomodó en la silla de enfrente de Akainu mientras leía los documentos-nada de nada oyes... pero estaremos preparados para un contraataque. Tengo lo que me pediste... guardado ya sabes dónde.

-Muy bien-una sádica sonrisa deformó las facciones de Akainu-Portgas D. Ace será condenado a muerte... y su hermano lo único que podrá hacer será presenciarlo.

La sombra del subdirector cubrió las fotos de Ace en la que salía abrazando a Bonney. Esta vez el chico perecería como ya debió haberlo hecho en el incendio hacía dos años...

* * *

**Bueno, las piezas se van alineando para el gran final: la valiosa piedra arqueológica es la clave del secreto de Akainu y Kizaru, y también de la condena de Ace. También me gustó mucho escribir las partes de la playa en que se lo pasaban bien, jajaja.**

**¿Cuál ha sido vuestra parte favorita? ¿Qué créeis que va a pasar? Como siempre espero vuestros reviews ^^ ¡y mucho ánimo para la semana, nos leemos muy pronto!**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Siento muchísimo el retraso pero como al salir de la universidad directamente he quedado no he vuelto a casa hasta que han cerrado todo por el toque de queda. En fin, aquí os subo el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste, y por fa dejad reviews que ya solo quedan cuatro y quiero saber qué tal lo estáis viviendo! Un abrazo muy fuerte desde la distancia ;)**

**-LiliGI27: Bueno, con lo de Sanji y Viola no vas malencaminada, creo yo. ¡Ya, da mucha pena que se termine porque disfruto mucho leyendo vuestros reviews de este fic y sabiendo que os está gustando, pero antes o después tenía que pasar! Espero que el final os guste también (¿qué pasará?). ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte, espero que vayas bien y te envío toda mi energía positiva!**

* * *

Quedaban exactamente diez días para que terminase el curso en Shinsekawa. Los padres vendrían el día uno de septiembre a recoger a sus hijos, y para entonces los resultados de sus exámenes y de su evaluación personal serían publicados. Para algunos como Law era muy importante conseguir buenas notas, de acuerdo a su futuro universitario. Para otros como Usuff y Sanji no importaba tanto, pero sus padres los tenían advertidos de que si las notas no les gustaban tendrían problemas. Para otros como Zoro les daba absolutamente igual porque no le veían futuro, pero incluso él se sintió agobiado por la presión que los profesores les fueron metiendo para sacar lo mejor de ellos.

-Estoy harto... es imposible que apruebe esto-dijo Zoro una mañana mientras intentaba concentrarse en la lección de Historia.

-Ya sabes como es Jinbei, con que le escribas un poco te dará medio punto-le tranquilizó Robin acariciándole la mano-vamos, yo te lo explico...

En otra mesa Trafalgar Law se intentaba concentrar al máximo (Zoro nunca le había visto así de agobiado) mientras en una tercera Franky estaba haciendo tonterías y distraía a Luffy y a Chopper.

-En el examen tenéis que ponerle nombres graciosos ¿entendéis? Para trollearle-decía el chico mientras Luffy contenía la risa-por ejemplo Elena Nito del Bosque o Rosa Melano.. sin olvidarse de Benito Camela... un clásico.

-¿Qué te parece... Akainu Heces?-sugirió Luffy, participativo. Franky le miró extrañado.

-¿Aka...? "Acá hay nueces"-dijo, entendiéndolo-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Tienes huevos a ponerlo en el examen de matemáticas?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Tíos que así ni me oigo pensar-les dijo Law riendo también, aunque estaba al borde del colapso.

-¡Perdona Law!-se excusó Luffy alzando las manos-¡Ya nos vamos!

-Si mejor porque me estás poniendo enfermo 247-dijo Kizaru, que vigilaba la biblioteca, mientras levantaba la mirada del periódico. Luffy y Franky se fueron diciendo más nombres chorras mientras Chopper se quedaba estudiando.

En la otra mesa Zoro lo había visto todo. Tendría que estar estudiando, pero es que no entendía nada. Observó a Kizaru. Le repugnaba tanto como Akainu. Así que ambos habían estado en el ejército... ¿Qué esconderían? En cualquier caso eso no era lo único que preocupaba a Zoro sobre los profesores de Shinsekawa...

-Zoro, solo hazte un esquema y algo se te quedará-le aconsejó Robin sin levantar la mirada de sus apuntes.

-Estaba pensando...-Zoro se rascó el mentón distraídamente. Bajo un poco la voz ya que era un tema delicado-¿cómo pudo Crocodile enterarse de lo nuestro...? Alguien de aquí se lo tuvo que contar... ¿no?

Robin le miró preocupada. No era el tema del que más le apetecía tratar pero sabía que era importante.

-Uno de los profesores trabaja para él-le susurró. Zoro abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, estoy segura. Ya lo ha hecho otras veces, cada vez que me cambiaba de instituto. Pero solía ser más obvio... ahora no lo sé.

-Uno de estos...-Zoro respiró pesadamente. ¿Quién sería el cabrón que se había chivado aún sabiendo en el lío en el que podía meterle? Ya no pudo concentrarse más. Tenía ganas de liarse a hostias con todo el mundo. Mentalmente dio un repaso a la lista de profesores del Reformatorio: Hancok, Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru, Galdino, Jinbei, Mihawk, Kureha... descartaba obviamente a Mihawk porque conocía bien a su maestro y sabía que aquel no era su estilo.

Más le valdría haberse repasado el examen. Al llegar por fin la hora de historia (el primer examen) Zoro pudo rellenar algunas preguntas gracias a que recordaba temas que con tanta pasión les había explicado Jinbei. Pero no se sabía no fechas ni definiciones, y los reyes los tenía bastante confusos. Al final le faltó tiempo y supo que si aprobaba sería por misericordia.

-Bueno Usuff, espero que este año tu examen tenga algo que ver con lo que he explicado, y no por "la historia según Usuff"-bromeó Jinbei mientras recogía su examen. El chico forzó una sonrisa, porque tampoco le había salido demasiado bien.

Sanji y Nami estaban más tranquilos, él porque se lo había estudiado bien y ella porque le había copiado todas las respuestas. En cuanto a Luffy creía que le había salido muy bien y lo había hecho regular, mientras que Chopper lloraba porque creía que le había salido fatal y lo había hecho muy bien.

El mejor examen de Historia sin embargo fue el de Nico Robin que con su pulcra letra y elegante estilo de escritura bordó todas las respuestas. Jinbei no era un hombre sensible pero lloró de emoción al ver un examen tan brillante en medio de tanta desolación.

-Eh, ¿qué tal te ha ido?-le preguntó Zoro a Law al verlo salir de la clase de al lado. Ellos habían tenido en primer lugar el examen de química que era uno de los que más agobiaba al moreno.

Law sonrió más tranquilo.

-Bastante bien... si no es muy cabrón corrigiendo sacaré una buena nota-dijo mientras estiraba las manos-¿tú qué tal? ¿Conseguiste acordarte del tema?

-Ja ja ja, no he tenido mucha suerte-confesó Zoro dándole una palmada a Law. Bajaron juntos al comedor y comieron junto al resto del grupo mientras repasaban el siguiente examen (los de 4°B tenían ahora Lengua, examen que Hancok siempre ponía muy difícil).

-Son pretérito pluscuamperfecto y pretérito anterior-repasaba Nami-voz pasiva...

-¿Pero cuál es cuál?-chilló Usuff en medio de un ataque de nervios.

La histeria solo fue en aumento. El examen de Hancok fue más fácil de lo que pensaban. La profesora se pasó toda la hora disimulando que no miraba a Luffy aunque era obvio que lo hacía y a ratos llorando, por lo que para los estudiantes fue un poco incómodo y difícil de concentrarse. Al día siguiente tenían Matemáticas y Química y la tensión era ya insoportable. Usuff se metió en el baño y vomitó por los nervios mientras Chopper acudía a rescatarle. Nami tuvo que consolar a Kalifa que lloraba diciendo que nadie la quería y que estaba deseando morirse. Zoro y Sanji se pasaron el día gritándose y lanzándose cosas mientras Law se tronchaba (era un gran fan de sus peleas) hasta que Sanji le lanzó un tenedor a Zoro, falló y le dio a Chopper en las narices y tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería. Luffy remató el día cuando uno de los amiguetes de Eustass sin querer le tiró el sombrero de paja y el chico le reventó contra el suelo.

* * *

El último día las pruebas de la asignatura de dibujo y de deportes eran mucho más relajadas. Los chicos estuvieron más a gusto y al terminar de correr los quince minutos que les obligó Mihawk (para alguien como Zoro eso solo era un aperitivo) todos chillaron y dieron saltos de emoción abrazándose en grupo.

-¡Qué asco, estáis sudados!-protestó Nami al notar el sobaco de Usuff pegado a su hombro.

-Hija tú también, a ver si te vas a creer-la dijo Kalifa. Ellas dos corrieron un poco más después, persiguiéndose la una a la otra.

-Habéis sido un buen grupo-dijo Mihawk mientras sus alumnos le miraban emocionados-espero que en vuestra vida valoréis siempre el deporte, pues es muy importante y le da sentido. Ahora podéis ir en paz.

-¡Bieeeen!-todos corrieron hacia Mihawk que les esquivó de un ágil salto.

-¡Ni se os ocurra mantearme otra vez!-les avisó.

Mientras iban a cambiarse a los vestuarios Zoro fue hacia Mihawk y le sonrió. Él le hizo una despectiva mueca de asco, pero Zoro lo interpretó como algo positivo.

-Maestro... tengo una pregunta...-dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared a su lado.

-Y yo tengo un mínimo interés, pero no es para esa pregunta-respondió Mihawk tan cortante como siempre. Zoro le dio un codazo, sabiendo que no se lo tomaría a mal.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Me refiero al duelo-se apresuró a aclarar ante la mirada de él-quedan solo cinco días, y después...

Se dio cuenta de que él le miraba, impasible.

-¿Después qué?-preguntó Mihawk con voz grave. Zoro caviló.

-Pues que después ya no nos vamos a encontrar... al menos en un tiempo-dijo. Mihawk negó con la cabeza.

-Alumno inmaduro y tonto, ya te lo dije en el torneo: tú y yo nos enfrentaremos cuando el resultado sea vital para los dos. Y no hablo de un premio, ni del honor. Cuando no quede más que eso.

Zoro negó con la cabeza, disgustado.

-Ese momento puede no llegar-dijo. Mihawk suspiró.

-Puede. Pero estoy seguro de que sí. Y casi siempre acierto. Créeme, merecerá la pena. Hasta entonces-le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió. Era tan raro ver eso como un eclipse-hasta entonces has sido un buen alumno, Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro abrazó a Mihawk, que no se lo esperaba pero le dejó hacerlo. Después se alejó mientras le despedía con la mano.

-Por cierto maestro-dijo cuando ya estaba lejos-el otro día tuve que beber de tu cantimplora de agua... no había más...

-¡¿NO SERÁ ESO VERDAD...?!

* * *

A la hora de la comida la gente de todos los cursos se mostraba mucho más alegre que de costumbre. Los exámenes habían terminado y estaban a punto de irse. Cierto que empezaba el nuevo curso escolar y no iban a tener vacaciones... pero al menos ya no estarían encerrados en aquella prisión. Si algo bueno tenía Shinsekawa es que te hacía apreciar más el resto del mundo.

-"Recordamos que a las nueve todos los alumnos deben estar en sus camas listos para acostarse. Los alumnos que incumplan esta norma serán severamente castigados..."-Ni siquiera los estridentes avisos de la megafonía consiguieron apagarles los ánimos.

-¡Ajajaja, hemos terminado! ¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamó Sanji emocionado mientras Viola le daba de comer sentada a su lado. Había mucho revuelo y los grupos normales se habían deshecho, todo el mundo se sentaba donde podía y hablaba con los demás.

-El de Lengua lo puso más fácil ¿verdad?-decía Usuff que estaba sentado entre Perona y Kalifa.

-A nosotros no... será porque en vuestra clase está Luffy-siseó Perona, disgustada-voy a suspender otra vez...

-Qué no tranquila, ya verás como te ha salido bien-la consoló Kalifa y ella se animó un poco. Aunque ambas se odiaban desde el incidente de Zoro según recordaba Usuff, al parecer eran capaces de perdonarse, o al menos de hablar con tranquilidad.

-Y vimos a Buggy, y estaba bien, aunque bebía bastante-le contaba Luffy a Law-su juicio empezaba esta semana.

-Joder espero que le vaya bien, esto no es lo mismo sin él-dijo Law que también estaba muy contento con el resultado de sus exámenes.

-Pero no lo andes contando tan alto... recuerda que Akainu-le avisó Nami.

-Tranquilos-dijo Koala que también se había sentado con Luffy, Law, Franky y Nami en aquella mesa-las cámaras ahora no están funcionando. Como estamos todos aquí no le importa apagarlas un rato...

-Así que fue por eso por lo que me pillaron con la farlopa-recordó Law mirando a Koala curioso. Ella se ruborizó.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería hacerlo-dijo. Para ella aquel había sido el peor verano de su vida con diferencia a los demás. Había sufrido mucho, y hasta que Robin la había descubierto no había podido tener a nadie que la escuchara.

-No pasa nada, perdona. Yo te entiendo-dijo Law que no quería que ella se sintiese mal-Akainu puede ser muy persuasivo cuando le hace falta...

-Me obligó...-sollozó Koala, y Nami la abrazó para consolarla mientras le lanzaba una mirada recriminadora a Law.

-Lo siento-dijo él encogiendose de hombros mientras dejaba que Luffy se comiera su filete.

En otra mesa, la más abarrotada, Zoro y Robin habían conseguido sitio porque habían llegado más tarde tras tener un fogoso encontronazo en el vestuario. Por suerte Bartolomé ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaban y les había dejado un sitio.

-¿Os ha salido bien la prueba de deportes?-les preguntó el chico con amabilidad. Zoro ya estaba acostumbrado a que se supiera sus horarios mejor que él mismo.

-Sí-respondió mientras acomodaba a Robin a su lado-¿tú qué tal con dibujo? Te habrá puesto buena nota...

-Espero que sí...-Bartolomé se ruborizó de emoción al ver que Zoro se acordaba también de las clases que había tenido. Aunque era extraño, los dos realmente habían llegado a ser bastante amigos después de que él evitase que se suicidara. Bartolomé nunca podría expresar con palabras lo mucho que le agradecía aquello.

-¿Qué pasó con el chico de la discoteca?-le preguntó Zoro alegremente-parecía que os entendíais bien.

-Parecía un chico simpático-corroboró Robin sonriendo con dulzura. En la misma mesa estaba comiendo Eusstas, que al oír aquello se atragantó y tuvo que dejar de comer. ¿De qué coño hablaban?

-No pasó nnada... la verdad es que nno...-murmuró Bartolomé avergonzado. A su lado algunos chicos le miraban con desdén. Pero Zoro lo hacía con orgullo. Él también había juzgado a la gente como Bartolomé, y ahora entendía que era injusto. Así que no se rindió.

-¿Era del Ishimaru, no? Seguro que Nami tiene su Instagrap...

-Mme dio su su nunumero...-reconoció Bartolomé muerto de vergüenza-la verdad es que estuvo muy bien, yo... no lo olvidaré.

Zoro asintió sonriendo. Luego cambiaron de tema mientras el espadachín le pedía consejo a Robin y a Bartolomé para leerse un próximo libro: ellos eran grandes lectores de novelas y Zoro después de terminarse las aventuras del Valiente Espadachín estaba dispuesto a buscarse más libros que leer para contentar a Robin. Resultó que tampoco estaba tan mal, aunque eran mejores los videojuegos.

Estaban en el delicioso postre, que Zeff, Pati y Sanji habían preparado juntos con mucho esmero el día anterior, cuando Aokiji se acercó a Zoro y Robin disimuladamente.

-Hola chicos, perdonad ¿os importaría venir un momento? Es que sois los que os pillo más cerca...

-Emm, sí, claro-Zoro miró a Robin extrañado y luego se levantó seguido de la chica.

-Gracias-Aokiji les dedicó una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas-venid, por fa...

Salieron del comedor que vigilaban dos de los policías de Smoker y torcieron por varios pasillos hasta uno de los patios interiores. Allí estaban Hancok, Galdino, Jinbei, Mihawk, la doctora Kureha y Brook.

Zoro miró a Robin preocupado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Lo vuestro es vox populi así que no os voy a preguntar-dijo Aokiji mientras sacaba un papelito-pero podríais decirnos... ¿Luffy está con Nami?

Zoro miró a Robin pasmado. Luego volvió a mirar a Aokiji que sujetaba papel y boli en sus gruesas manos.

-Eeeeh...pues sí...

Hancok emitió un ruidito de rabia mientras Aokiji apuntaba.

-¿Y Sanji con Viola verdad?

-Pues también...

-¿Usuff con Kalifa?

-Nop...

-Oh vaya... Había puesto en esa... ¿Usuff con Perona?

-¿Qué? No-se apresuró a decir Zoro atónito-¿pero de que...?

-¿Usuff con Carrot?

-Si se enterase de esto no habría quien le aguantase-bromeó Zoro-pero no... no, Usuff no sale con nadie del Reformatorio...

-Vale, vale... ¿Y Franky y Chopper?

-¿Qué? No-respondió Zoro asombrado-¿pero qué os pasa?

-Han hecho una porra-dijo Robin que recordaba el día que Nami y ella les habían espiado en la sala del café-se apuestan turnos o algo así.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Yo lo tenía todo puesto en tí y Sanji desde la enfermería!-protestó la doctora Kureha con su voz cascada.

-Y yo Kureha. ¡Eran otp, yohohohoho!-Brook se partió de risa.

-En realidad ya no nos apostamos turnos de vigilancia porque solo queda media semana-explicó Aokiji con amabilidad-el que pierda tiene que pagarnos una comida a todos los demás cuando acabe el curso. Y ese es... ¡Brook!

El profesor de música levantó las manos fingiendo disgustarse.

-No has dado ni una: Zoro no ha acabado con Sanji, y Robin no ha acabado con Nami.

-Dios mío...-Robin se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras miraba a Brook entre la risa y la desesperación.

-No me digáis que no os ponía cachondos pensarlo, vaya par de tías buenas ¡Yohohohoho!-se carcajeó él llegando a lagrimear de risa.

-Y de Luffy×Law mejor no hablamos...-terminó Aokiji-bueno, nos debes esa comida en Logetown.

-¡Oooooh!-fingió protestar Brook mientras se tiraba del pelo-¡Bueno, que se le va a hacer! ¡Así es el juego!

-No me puedo creer que hayas apostado por eso-dijo Zoro dándole una palmada en la espalda. El profesor de música sonrió.

-Quién sabrá, quién sabrá... ¡el amor puede surgir de todas partes! ¡Yohohohohoho!

-La verdad es que yo también aposté por ello-reconoció Mihawk, discreto.

-¿QUÉ?-saltó Zoro, furibundo.

-Brook espero que nos invites a un buen restaurante, y no a la pocilga a la que tuvimos que ir el año pasado-dijo Hancok mientras bamboleaba sus pechos con arrogancia.

-Y que tenga menú vegano-añadió Kureha.

-Y menú "inviegno"-aprovechó para bromear Aokiji-ha sido una mala semana...-añadió al ver la cara de asco de Kureha, deprimido.

-Tendrá de todo ya os lo digo yo, hasta carne humana ¡Yohohoho! Este año he buscado un sitio suculento-dijo el profesor cogiendo con los brazos a Jinbei y a Mihawk.

-Bueno, hecho esto creo que deberíamos volver a nuestros puestos-dijo Mihawk con su tono guerrero de siempre. Los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Gracias por vuestra atención chicos... ¡y os deseamos lo mejor!-exclamó Aokiji agradablemente.

-Sí, sois buenos chicos-añadió Jinbei con cariño.

-¡Y buenos folladores! ¡Yohohoho!

Los profesores se llevaron a rastras a Brook que ya estaba desvariando mientras Zoro y Robin volvían a quedarse a solas.

-Sabes que es posible que uno de ellos sea el espía de Crocodile-dijo Zoro con un gruñido. ¿Pero cuál? No sabía de quién sospechar...

Para su sorpresa su novia no estaba preocupada. Le miró sonriendo.

-Es genial... han estado apostando por nosotros...-se acercó a los labios de Zoro y susurró-yo también lo he hecho.

Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, apoyándose en la repisa de una de las ventanas. Zoro la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos y la cargó en su cintura para poder tenerla mejor. Dios, eran tan felices. Iban a estar juntos... iban a luchar, el uno por el otro. Zoro estaba dispuesto a ir hasta la luna y cortarla con su espada en dos para estar junto a Robin.

-Separaos inmediatamente-les avisó Magellan al descubrirlos en aquella actitud impropia-estáis castigados.

* * *

-Ey...-Law vio a Nami sentada en uno de los bancos del patio y se puso al lado suyo-¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?

-Espero a Jinbei-Nami sonrió timidamente-tengo que hablar de una cosa con él...

Se miraron. La última vez que habían hablado ella le había recriminado su falta de compromiso y le había dicho que debía cambiar. "Me haría más daño del que crees"-le había dicho Law, arisco. Desde entonces habían estado tensos. Pero ahora parecía que el moreno deseaba enterrar el hacha de guerra.

-Luffy me contó que lo hicisteis en Logetown...-dijo Law como siempre sin cortarse un pelo-solo quería felicitarte y decirte que... os deseo lo mejor. Siempre lo apoyé.

-¿Siempre?-Nami levantó una ceja. Que ella recordase hacía un mes ellos dos habían tenido unos cuantos encuentros muy intensos. Nami estaba feliz de estar con Luffy, pero la piel, los labios y la lengua de Law eran algo que le iba a costar olvidar...

-Ya me entiendes... lo nuestro no iba en serio-aclaró Law rascándose la perilla mientras la miraba-no soy un tío que suela ir en serio...

-Ya, eso lo sé-respondió Nami con frialdad.

-Lo que intento decir es que quiero ayudaros-aclaró Law-sé que lo que dijiste es cierto pero... quisiera poder... compensarlo...

Nami le miró con sorpresa mientras una lenta sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro.

-¿Lo dices... e...en serio?-preguntó. Law se encogió un poco, cortado por la modestia.

-Es decir, si te parece bien-añadió.

-Sabes que siempre has sido muy importante para Luffy-dijo Nami-y... y para mí.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé-Law la guiñó un ojo, malicioso, y Nami se puso colorada.

-Siempre quisimos... que fueras del grupo... pero tú eres tan... distante... vas a tu rollo-explicó la pelirroja.

-Erais otro curso, y no soy lo que se dice el alma de la fiesta-Law se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared, distraído- no se lo digas a nadie, ¿eh? Pero os echaré de menos este año...

Nami sonrió y le dio la mano, afectuosa.

-Nosotros a tí también... ¿por qué no se lo dices a Luffy? Y a Zoro...-le preguntó. Law asintió lentamente, pensándolo.

-Lo... lo haré...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, pensando en las cosas de la vida. ¿Quien le iba decir a Law que la vivaracha niña de catorce años que había conocido hacía dos veranos acabaría acostándose con él y llenándolo de placer?

De la misma forma Nami recordaba como Law había sido su amor platónico y la estrella de tantas fantasías nocturnas, pero jamás hubiera llegado a imaginar que hubiera terminado cumpliéndolas. Satisfacer tu deseo por alguien que llevas tanto tiempo amando es increíble... pero Nami había encontrado algo incluso mejor en Luffy. Algo superior al amor platónico e idealiazo... el amor real.

Law continuaba observándola y no supo por qué las palabras surgieron de sus labios.

-Vivi no me responde...-dijo. Nami le miró sorprendida. Así que era cierto el rumor de que la chica y Law...

-Te la tiraste-susurró la pelirroja mirándole indignada pero también divertida-no me lo creo.

-Fue fácil...-admitió él encogiéndose de hombros-estaba muy buena...

-No me hace falta que me des detalles-dijo Nami, dándole un manotazo. Pero no podía negar que estaba intrigada-¿pero cómo...?

-No sé... solía observarla mientras pintaba... tenía un polvazo... sabía que era virgen, ya sabes que eso... vale, vale, voy al grano... no sé, me la encontré en un pasillo llorando y surgió a lo tonto.

-Y... ¿por qué no te responde?-preguntó Nami extrañada. "¿Y qué te importa?"-se contuvo de decir también.

-No sé, yo... -a Law parecía por primera vez darle algo de corte hablar de algo. Nami le miró interesada-ella dijo que hablaríamos... que esperaba verme y no se qué... y ahora tiene a un pijo en su foto de perfil con ella... creo que ya se ha buscado otro tío... al final solo quería follar.

-Eso me dijiste tú a mí una vez-le recordó Nami sin poder ocultar cierto resentimiento. Law sonrió.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Yo siempre apoyé lo tuyo con Luffy. Pero no puedo negar que me gusta...bas. Vivi... también me gusta-reconoció Law-pero supongo que no hay opción.

-¿Por qué no? Sí que la hay-dijo Nami-escríbela, dile lo que sientes...

-No se me da muy bien eso, la verdad-confesó Law mirándola con sus ojos grises y ojerosos. Nami no había visto nunca tanta tristeza en otros ojos como la que siempre habitaba los de Law, oculta, pero aún allí, corroyéndolo.

-A nadie se nos da bien. Pero hay que aprender a hacerlo. Por nosotros-dijo Nami. Law asintió lentamente.

-Te... lo agradezco-dijo mientras se levantaba del banco-eres la mejor Nami... en serio.

-Pues claro que lo soy-repuso ella con fingida arrogancia.

-Ahí viene Jinbei-señaló Law-suerte...

Nami le observó alejarse, sonriendo tristemente. Ojalá ese chico pudiera encontrar la forma de ayudarse a sí mismo. Él era estupendo...

-Oh, Nami... perdona el retraso-dijo Jinbei, que venía de resolver la apuesta con sus compañeros profesores-tengo buenas noticias...

-¿Sí?-Nami fue hacia él dando brincos de alegría-¿vas a detener a Arlong?

-Bueno, bueno, no tanto-reconoció Jinbei algo apurado-pero sí que puedo conseguir apartarlo de casa... al menos durante un tiempo.

Se sentaron en el mismo banco y Jinbei sacó una carpeta con unas fotografías.

-Este es Momban Cricket-explicó Jinbei mientras le pasaba la fotografía de un hombre trajeado de aspecto extraño-es un buen abogado y amigo mío. Ha aceptado tu caso como favor personal, no os cobrará más que una tarifa base.

-¿En serio?-Nami miró la foto asombrada-¿pero... qué quiere hacer exactamente?

-Quitarle la custodia a Arlong-explicó Jinbei-tu hermana no piensa abortar ¿no es cierto?

-No, ella parece estar decidida a tenerlo-reconoció Nami. Pero sabía que en el fondo a Nokijo le daba igual, era el propio Arlong quien quería tenerlo, para así vincularse permanentemente a su familia.

-Escucha, yo soy favorable a que ese niño nazca, aunque sé que mi opinión no importa-dijo el profesor con voz lenta y sabia-pero te aconsejar de todas formas: habla con tu hermana sobre este abogado... dile que él puede alejar a Arlong de la casa con una orden e incluso quitarle la custodia del niño. Creo que ella está cediendo porque no ve la forma de deshacerse de él...

-Ella está enamorada...-siseó Nami con asco.

-Pero eso cambiará cuando nazca el niño-explicó Jinbei-créeme, una mujer es madre antes que esposa.

-No sabía que supieses tanto de las mujeres-ironizó Nami. Luego se apresuró a añadir-pero te lo agradezco... ahora tengo a alguien a quien acudir... y no me siento sola.

-Nami, en Shinsekawa siempre tendrás amigos-dijo Jinbei sonriéndola con dulzura. Sentía gran afecto por su alumna, Jinbei era uno de los pocos profesores que realmente quería a los chicos.

-Algún día te lo devolveré-dijo Nami abrazando a Jinbei y dándole un beso muy fuerte en la mejilla.

-Nno hace falta...-repuso el profe, colorado-solo espero que lo solucionéis... y que Arlong no se meta más en vuestra vida.

Nami asintió.

-Yo también.

* * *

-Es perfecto-Sengoku sacó el papel del escáner y lo miró, radiante.

-Creo que está lejos de ser perfecto, Sengoku-replicó Aokiji con preocupación. El director frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

Alrededor de sus piernas el galgo correteaba mordisqueando un hueso de goma. Aokiji le acarició la cabeza distraído.

-Porque... Akainu no se irá... su contraataque será aún más duro-explicó mientras ojeaba el documento que le ofrecía Sengoku-podemos acabar mal...

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?-Sengoku le fulminó con la mirada mientras daba un fuerte golpe a su mesa. La rabia y la frustración consumían al anciano director-fuiste tú el primero que desafió a Akainu... fuiste tú quien quiso hacer aquella estúpida fiesta... ¿ahora te vas a rajar?

-Nno me rajo-se excusó Aokiji, nervioso. Sengoku nunca le había visto tan agobiado-es essolo que Akainu es muy peligroso... puede que... puede que pronto las cosas cambien... solo hay que esperar un poco.

-Las cosas claro que van a cambiar-dijo Sengoku recuperando su documento. Estaban varias firmas importantes, incluída la del Ministro de Educación-no le va a quedar opción: firmará el acta de renuncia y se marchará de aquí. Si se creía que iba a robarme mi colegio tan fácilmente con sus "contactos" estaba muy equivocado. Yo también tengo los míos. Y ya lo dije: en este colegio no pasa nada sin que yo lo sepa.

-Ya...-Aokiji negó con la cabeza. Si solo pudiera demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba... no auguraba nada bueno con aquel documento en contra de Akainu... La guerra iba a llegar a un punto crítico, y había mucho en juego en ella.

* * *

En la habitación 39 Zoro charlaba con Luffy con Law, que había ido a visitarlos siguiendo el consejo de Nami. Los tres amigos disfrutaban de un rato a solas, porque llevaban mucho tiempo sin poder verse debido a las presiones de los exámenes y al endurecimiento del régimen del Reformatorio.

-Tendrías que haberle visto-dijo Luffy cogiendo a Zoro por los hombros-¡manejaba la espada como un loco! ¡Parecía un rayo!

-Jajaja, Sanji me mandó un vídeo-confesó Law-la verdad es que fue alucinante. Me da pena no haber estado.

-¿Tú jugabas al basket, no?-recordó Zoro. Law asintió.

-Y sin mí estos tolais han perdido, claro-dijo, burlón.

-¡Oye, que yo metí muchas canastas!-se rió Luffy y dando un salto en la cama imitó el tiro de un triple.

-Era mi último año aquí así que no podía quedarme sin estudiar-dijo Law algo abatido-pero me hubiera gustado participar en el Back Fight... ¿te acuerdas cuando Ace le quitó las tarjetas al árbitro?

-Y se las metió en el pantalón, shishishishi-Luffy se hizo una bola en el suelo, partido de risa.

-Eso sí me hubiera gustado verlo-comentó Zoro admirado. Desde luego el tal Ace era todo una leyenda.

-Le escribí contándole todo lo que habíamos hecho-dijo Luffy-lo de los altavoces, lo de Moriah y la tarta de caca.

-Joder... tío, eso sí que fue la hostia-se rió Law-¿cómo tuvisteis los huevos para hacerlo?

-Había que hacerlo-sentenció Zoro hablando con el mismo tono de voz de samurai que su venerado Mihawk.

-Espero que me conteste pronto-dijo Luffy-me dijo que te desara suerte con las notas.

Law sonrió, apenado. Zoro se dio cuenta de que para el moreno también era duro recordar a Ace, aunque no lo mostrase tan claro.

-Seguramente no saque lo que espero, Kizaru es muy capullo corrigiendo y también Hancok. Pero mal no me va a venir-explicó.

-Y ahora que has acabado-dijo Luffy preparándose para saltar sobre Law-¡Tienes que venir con nosotros a Logetown!

Saltó sobre él mientras Zoro recordaba la última idea del líder de los sombreros de paja: ir a pasar en Logetown los días 1, 2 y 3 de septiembre antes de empezar el curso el día 4. En teoría los padres tendrían que darle permiso. Zoro no había hablado con el suyo en todo el verano, y dudaba mucho que fuese a dárselo, pero es que ya le daba igual: a fin de cuentas él y Robin se iban a marchar y a no volver más. Pero antes sí, pasarían esos últimos tres días junto a sus amigos. La verdad es que Zoro estaba emocionado de pensarlo.

-Quita de encima, lapa-rió Law mientras Luffy le daba puñitos en la espalda.

En ese momento la puerta sonó y entró Sanji.

-Bienvenido al club de los machos alfa-bromeó Zoro al verle entrar. Detectó algo en la expresión del chico-¿te ha pasado algo?

Sanji forzó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba el mechón de pelo y les enseñaba su ojo morado.

-He cortado con Viola-dijo con voz ronca. Fue a sentarse al borde de la cama de Luffy. Se le notaba asqueado-¿puedo quedarme aquí un rato, por favor?

Luffy miró a Zoro y a Law, y luego asintió, llendo a sentarse al lado de su colega.

-Pues claro.

* * *

Bartolomé caminaba silbando distraído una de las canciones que había escuchado en el Okama Land mientras escribía por el móvil. Estaba hablando con el otro chico del Ishimaru. Después de bailar un poco y charlar, la noche de la discoteca el chico le había dado un casto beso a Bartolomé. Ahora los dos estaban muy emocionados, pues ambos eran tímidos y no se sentían queridos... hasta ahora...

-Oye-Eustass apareció de las sombras y encerró a Bartolomé con él en el baño. El muchacho iba a gritar pero Eustass le apretó la boca con la mano, silenciándolo-escúchame, marica... qué cojones has estado haciendo...

Bartolomé le miró con terror. Ojalá estuviesen Zoro o Luffy por allí. Siendo así el pelirrojo no se habría atrevido a abordarlo.

-¿Fuiste a esa disco gay, eh, marica? ¿Te lo pasaste bien, chupaste muchos rabos?-le preguntó Eustass retorciéndole la muñeca. Bartolomé sollozó. Como siempre, iba a dejarse hacer daño.

Pero entonces, recordando a su amado y admirado Zoro, decidió ser valiente. Por el espadachín, y por él. Bartolomé respiró entrecortada mente mientras se giraba hacia Eustass y le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Nno he chupado nnada-le dijo valientemente-y de... déjame en paz-le dijo. Eustass le miró con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

-Me gusta... planta cara... Así podré partírtela mejor-le susurró, amenazante.

-No soy "marica", soy gay y nno pasa nada... el problema no es mío, es tuyo que te fijas en lo que hacen los demás... además tú también eres... eres gay...

¡ZAS! Rabioso, Eustass empujó a Bartolomé contra la pared del baño. El chico resbaló y se dio en la cabeza contra uno de los retretes, pero por suerte no se hizo mucho daño. Eustass sin embargo no había acabado. Respirando fuertemente como un toro se dirigió hacia él y cogiéndole del cuello de su camisa lo acercó mientras levantaba el otro puño listo para golpearlo.

-Nnnnn... sigh...-sollozó Bartolomé cerrando los ojos. Las lágrimas brotaron de su joven e inocente rostro mientras el cabello teñido le caía por la cara. Eustass vaciló. Le gustaba hacer daño... pero ya lo había hablado con Aokiji en sus consultas... en realidad solo se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo.

Le dio un beso en los labios. Bartolomé abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa mientras Eustass le besaba, y luego se levantaba, lo miraba un momento asustado y se iba corriendo. Bartolomé se quedó tirado en el suelo del baño, agobiado y confuso... ¿le gustaba a Eustass? ¿El peor matón de Shinsekawa se sentía atraído... por él? Tal vez solo era porque los dos eran homosexuales y trataban de ocultarlo... pero aún así... no sabía que pensar...

Aún llorando se lavó el rostro y se dispuso a volver a su cuarto. El otro chico seguía escribiéndole, pero Bartolomé no contestó a sus mensajes.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro y Law intentaron animar a Sanji dándole conversación.

-¿Seguirás jugando al fútbol en invierno?-le preguntó Luffy al rubio mientras le quitaba la chaqueta para que se desagobiara un poco-jugabas en un equipo de tu ciudad, ¿no?

-Sí... me gustaría seguir aunque no creo que me dejen...-dijo Sanji. Más que enfadado parecía deprimido. El rubio miró a Luffy preocupado. ¿Cómo explicárselo a su amigo? No era el hecho de cortar con Viola lo que le había dañado. Era la dolorosa verdad de que la persona con la que realmente quería estar nunca estaría con él... tendría que verla siempre en brazos de su amigo...

-Tíos, tenéis que oír esto... Ener ha subido su nuevo mix a skypie-dijo Law sacando su móvil y abriendo la plataforma musical-es la polla.

-El que hizo el año pasado fue bastante fraude-musitó Sanji, animándose un poco.

-Qué va tío, está to bien-rió Law mientras les ponía la música. El rapero más famoso del país insultaba fuertemente al gobierno y las instituciones utilizando una granja como metáfora.

-¡Law es muy fan de ese Ener!-exclamó Luffy dando saltos por la habitación al ritmo de la música-¡Pero lo que nos gusta a Zorete y a mí es el rock!

-No me llames...-empezó Zoro pero Luffy le lanzó una almohada. Enseguida empezaron a reírse mientras se golpeaban con ellas haciendo saltar plumas. Law cantaba el rap de Ener de forma sentida mientras Sanji observaba a Luffy y Zoro pelear, hasta unirse él también a la pelea. Forcejearon y al final los tres rodaron por el suelo entre carcajadas. Law les miró y les hizo una foto en el móvil, divertido.

-El trío monstruoso-dijo mientras la guardaba.

-Eso mola-reconoció Zoro.  
Sanji asintió, corroborándolo.

-Tíos...-Luffy se sentó al lado de Law y les miró de uno a uno con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios-¿le gastamos alguna bromita más a Akainu?

-Pereza...-gruñó Sanji.

-Me juego las notas...-le recordó Law preocupado-aunque me gustaría...

-Hagámoslo-dijo Zoro de repente. Estaban los cuatro en la habitación y se sentía valeroso y fiero repentinamente. La compañía de sus tres mejores amigos de Shinsekawa lo impulsaban a hacerlo. Juntos, los chicos podían llegar a hacer algo legendario. Terminar su estancia allí de forma legendaria... ¿Qué nueva putada podían liarle a Akainu? Al ver la decisión en Zoro los otros tres se levantaron con el rostro muy serio, dispuestos a seguirle.

Entonces sonó el móvil. Todos se miraron extrañados.

-El mío no es-dijo Sanji mirando a los lados extrañado.

-Ni el mío-dijo Law levantando el suyo, en el que la grave voz de Ener continuaba sonando.

-¡Es el mío!-exclamó Luffy con sorpresa-que raro...

-¿Qué clase de tono es ese?-preguntó Zoro escuchando la cancioncilla estridente que sonaba en el móvil de Luffy.

-Ssssh. Es mi hermano... ¡Hola Sabo!-canturreó Luffy mientras cogía la llamada. Iba a decir algo más cuando se quedó paralizado, y su enorme sonrisa desapareció muy rápido. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta, y se miraron extrañados.

-Lo siento Luffy... ha sido tan rápido que no hemos podido hacer nada... -decía Sabo con voz grave-pero si el juez aprueba el acta... van a ejecutar a Ace.

El chico del sombrero de paja se quedó paralizado con el móvil en el aire, estático. Era el punto de inflexión. El no retorno.

O jugaba ahora la última carta que le quedaba, o se terminaría el juego.

* * *

**¡Chán chán cháaan! ¿Qué ocurrirá a continuación? ¡Se acerca el final de la historia, y ahora las cosas se van a poner más difíciles de lo que os podéis imaginar! ¿Os gustó? ¿Quiénes son vuestros alumnos favoritos (los míos Zoro, Sanji y Law, me parecen geniales). También me encanta lo relajada y dulce que es Robin, en contraste con la explosividad de Nami. **

**En fin, espero que os haya entretenido y que me dejéis un review, un abrazo muy fuerte yyyyyy hasta la próxima semana donde ¡empieza lo bueno!**


End file.
